The Red String of Fate OLD VERSION
by EremikaHaven
Summary: THIS IS THE OLD VERSION, PLEASE READ THE NEW VERSION
1. The Red Scarf

**Author's Note: So here it is, the Eremika Modern fanfic! I should point at this will have a mix of drama, romance, humor and just basic Slice of life traits. There will be no titans, but that doesn't mean there will be no problems for the characters. Please Review! Thanks! Note I got inspiration from Attack On Titan Junior High, Lucky Star and Clannad. Note, they are not chibi in this like Junior high xD**

 _Prologue_

Mikasa walked down the street with her parents. She held her mother's hand nervously. They had just moved to a new country.

Mikasa was nearly 9 years old, and very shy. She didn't speak a lot of English yet, so she had a hard time making friends.

She only knew her native language, Japanese.

As they walked down the crowded street, they suddenly saw a family walking up to them.

"Ah, doctor Jaeger!", said Mikasa's father.

"Mr. Ackerman, how are you? Settled into the new home nice?", asked the doctor. "Yes, it's very lovely", replied Mikasa's mother.

"We're so glad", smiled the doctor's wife. Mikasa hid behind her mom, peeking at the boy.

He was her age, and had brown hair and green eyes, wearing a red scarf. He was looking back at her, curiously.

"Oh, of course, this is our son Eren", introduced the doctor. "Why hello Eren", smiled Mikasa's father.

"Hi", Eren said softly.

He kept looking at Mikasa. "This is our daughter Mikasa, she doesn't speak English very well yet", explained Mrs. Ackerman.

"That's okay", Eren assured then. Mikasa watched him, not having the slightest clue what they were all saying.

Eren walked over then. Mikasa let out a small squeak, nervous as she hid more.

"Ima Mikasa-chan, reigi tadashiku", her mother told her in Japanese, which meant to be polite.

"H-Hai...", Mikasa nervously nodded, as she came out from behind her mother, facing Eren.

Eren blushed, she was really cute. "H-Hello...", Mikasa squeaked out, one of the few English words she knew.

Eren smiled then. "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Eren-san", he spoke clear Japanese then. Mikasa blinked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Your son speaks Japanese?!", asked Mr. Ackerman, impressed.

"We made him take some foreign language classes", replied Mrs. Jaeger smiling.

"See Eren? We told you they would come in handy", she said. "Okay you were right", Eren admitted.

"Eren...", Mikasa repeated his name, amazed. Her accent was still very strong.

Eren smiled, this meeting would be the very beginning. Of a long relationship.

 _End of Prologue_

It was early in the morning, as three alarm clocks went off in three different houses. Mikasa groaned a little bit, but she turned her cat shaped alarm clock off.

She yawned, sitting up. Her bed had a light blue bed sheets and quilt, and she had some stuffed animals on her bed.

A plush black cat, a plush white tiger, a doll from a magical girl anime, a teddy bear, and also a plush penguin she got from a zoo.

She also had a desk and pink laptop, along with a shelf of lots of books. They were all thick, some were complex study books, and others were novels.

She had only a few manga books and some DVDs. She had a calender, and a pink lamp. And on her dresser, were three photos.

One was of herself, Eren, and Armin. They were in a large group hug, with Eren in the middle.

The other was of just Eren, looking embarrassed. And the last was of Eren and Mikasa.

They were both blushing in the photo. Mikasa was smiling, looking at him, while Eren was looking the other way shyly.

Mikasa blushed looking at the photo. Right by it was a wrapped present, in pink wrapping with hearts, and red ribbon.

She blushed more, as she picked it up. On it was a small note saying "To Eren, Love Mikasa"

She sat down at her desk, still in her white nightgown as she held the present.

She tucked a long strand of her jet black hair behind her ear, her hair was rather long for a 9 year old.

She blushed, looking at it.

"Eren...", she mused softly, her deep bluish black eyes gazing at it.

It was no joke she had a huge crush on him. It was also Valentines day, so she wanted to give this to him as soon as possible.

"Mikasa! Breakfast is ready!", called Mrs. Ackerman from downstairs then.

"Coming, mommy!", Mikasa replied. Her English had improved greatly. Eren taught her it every day in the library after school.

Mikasa was always a mommy's girl.

She was the only child of Herrick and Akane Ackerman. And because she was the only child, her parents doted on her like no tomorrow.

She was always getting good grades, and was a really good kid.

She quickly got into her school uniform. It was a dark blue sailor school uniform with a red tie.

She brushed her long jet black hair, and put the gift in her bag, along with her textbooks.

She then hurried downstairs.

"Good morning!", Mikasa smiled politely. "Good morning Mikasa", smiled Mrs. Ackerman, in the kitchen.

"You're up bright and early, that's my girl", Mr. Ackerman added, reading the paper.

Mikasa sat at the kitchen table, eating eggs, bacon and toast. She also had milk.

"So, are you giving that little gift to Eren?", Mrs. Ackerman asked.

"Mommy...", Mikasa turned bright red, embarrassed.

Mr. Ackerman looked at his daughter.

"Eren? The Jaeger boy?", he asked. "Yes daddy", Mikasa replied.

"I see...", said Mr. Ackerman.

"I don't want to be late...!", Mikasa quickly finished her breakfast, grabbing her bag.

"Have a good day Mikasa!", waved Mrs. Ackerman.

"I will!", Mikasa hurried out.

As soon as she was gone, Mr. Ackerman suddenly looked depressed.

"My little girl! She's only 9 and she has a boyfriend! Where did we go wrong?!", he asked.

"Oh dear, she doesn't have a boyfriend. It's just a little crush", chuckled Mrs. Ackerman.

In the second house, about two blocks down from Mikasa's, a blonde Swedish boy around their age woke up.

Armin yawned, as he shut off his alarm clock. His room was more yellow and orange, and he still collected tons of cute stuffed animals.

He also had an old Nintendo 64. His grandfather didn't have lots of money to buy Armin fancy new game systems, but Armin was content with what he had.

He also had a calender with cats on it, and tons of books on a shelf. Even lots of documentaries. He got dressed in his school uniform, and hurried downstairs.

In the third house, across the street from Mikasa's, Eren slept soundly in bed.

He had simple blue bed sheets, and a TV and Xbox video game system in his bedroom. He also had DVDs and manga books.

Along with a basketball and a computer. He also had pictures on his nightstand of himself, Armin and Mikasa.

And also one of Mikasa, and one of him and Mikasa.

Downstairs, there was a knock at the door. "I bet its Mikasa", smiled Grisha. "I'm sure it is", Carla added, as she opened the door.

Sure enough, Mikasa stood there. "Mikasa, good morning sweetie! Here to wake up Eren?", asked Carla sweetly.

"He's still in bed?", Mikasa asked.

"Afraid so, he's always pressing the snooze button on his alarm clock", replied Carla.

"I'll get him up", Mikasa went upstairs then.

"Why can't our son be more like her? The Ackermans are so lucky to have such a well behaved child", sighed Grisha.

"Well they come from Japan, that's why. I've read children in Japan are raised to have much respect and obedience", said Carla.

Mikasa blushed as she entered Eren's bedroom. She saw him sleeping on his back. He looked so peaceful.

She blushed more, her heart racing. She then sat on the edge of his bed.

"Eren...", she started. Eren didn't stir, sleeping like a rock.

"Eren!", she said then a little louder. Eren's eyes opened then, he looked at her.

"Mikasa...?", he said tiredly. He had grown used to her waking him up.

"It's morning, hurry, we'll be late", Mikasa said.

Eren blushed a little, seeing her so close to him.

"What time is it...?", he asked. "Class starts in 10 minutes", replied Mikasa.

"Oh crap!", Eren jumped up then. He quickly got dressed, and the two ran downstairs.

"Eren! What about breakfast?", cried Carla.

"I can't! I'm late!", replied Eren.

"I'll make sure he eats Mrs. Jaeger!", Mikasa assured as she hurried out with Eren.

They ran down the street. "Eren! Here!", Mikasa handed him a piece of toast from her bag.

"I'm fine Mikasa! I'm not even hungry!", Eren argued.

"I promised your mom you'd eat!", Mikasa shot back, she suddenly shoved it in his mouth.

"Mika...!", Eren choked on it, and the two tripped over each other.

"Ow...", Eren moaned, he then blinked, and blushed, even panicked. He had landed on top of Mikasa.

Mikasa's heart raced, blushing heavily, looking up at him.

'Why is she looking at me like that...!?', Eren thought panicked.

"Um...what are you two doing?", asked Armin then, coming over. "Armin!", yelled Eren, bright red.

"This is nothing! We tripped!", Eren defended, getting off Mikasa.

Mikasa was still very red as she got up, her heart still racing.

"In any case, we better hurry, class starts in 5 minutes now", Armin said.

"Oh crap! Come on!", Eren took Mikasa's hand, making her blush, as they ran to school.

They ran full speed, and finally made it.

"MADE IT!", Eren panted as he slid the door open to the classroom.

He, Mikasa and Armin all panted, out of breath.

"Nice of you three to join us", the teacher said.

"Sorry ma'am", Mikasa apologized.

"It's all right, you made it with 4 seconds to go. Take your seats", assured the teacher.

Mikasa sat by Eren, Armin on the other side of Eren.

The class included about 10 other kids.

"Now before we get our textbooks out, I'd like to remind you all its Valentines Day, and you can all exchange gifts at first break, at 1 in the afternoon", the teacher said.

Mikasa blushed, glancing at Eren, who appeared to be falling asleep in class already.

"Eren..!", she hissed. "Huh? What?", Eren asked tiredly. Mikasa sighed.

"Now then, onto real fun! Math!", the teacher said happily. Most students groaned, including Eren.

Mikasa got her textbook out, as they started class.

After math, they moved onto reading.

"Today we'll begin reading a real classic. Cinderella by Anne Anderson. Please turn to page 1 of your copies", the teacher said.

The boys all groaned at the book choice. "Wasn't that sappy Disney movie enough?", Eren groaned.

"I admit this isn't my type of book either, but it is interesting", Mikasa said softly.

"And for Friday, our movie will be Disney's Sleeping Beauty", added the teacher.

"Why is our teacher so obsessed with those sappy girly movies?", Eren groaned.

"She's 36 and has no boyfriend...it can't be helped", Armin whispered.

"Actually, we should be glad she's making us watch the movie, and not read the original novel", Mikasa said.

"Why? What's so bad about the original novel?", Armin asked.

"It's supposed to be really dark. Even kind of sick", replied Mikasa. "Really? What happens?", asked Eren.

"I'm not sure, mom wouldn't tell me", Mikasa admitted. "Mikasa, please read the first paragraph", the teacher said.

"Yes ma'am", Mikasa said as she stood up, reading the book aloud.

Soon the school bell rang, and it was first break. Mikasa went outside, seeing many kids exchanging Valentines gifts.

She blushed nervously, holding the small gift she wrapped for Eren.

"Hey Mikasa", Eren said coming over then. Mikasa jumped, hiding it behind her back.

"What?", she asked nervously.

"What's wrong? What are you hiding?", Eren asked confused.

"It's nothing...just...", Mikasa blushed, her heart racing more.

"Well...it isn't much...but here", Mikasa handed it over then, very red. Eren blushed then, as he took it. "For me?", he asked.

Mikasa nodded nervously.

Eren unwrapped it, and it was a bag of chocolates. "Whoa! No way!", Eren's face lit up. Mikasa knew he loved chocolate.

"Mikasa, this is great! This is my favorite kind of chocolate!", Eren grinned, as he ate a piece.

Mikasa's face lit up then. "You like it?", she asked blushing.

"Are you kidding? I love it! Oh...and...", Eren suddenly turned red, even nervous.

"Here..!", he said nervously, handing a small pink gift bag to Mikasa. It had a white ribbon tied at the top to keep it closed.

Mikasa looked at Eren, blushing. "Eren...you got me something?", she asked. She was worried Eren had forgotten.

Eren nodded nervously, blushing. "Of course I got you something", he said.

Mikasa took it gently, and opened the top. "Sorry it's not wrapped well...", Eren added nervously.

Mikasa pulled a small plush anime girl doll, a character from her current favorite anime.

She gasped, it was the same plush she wanted so badly out of the crane machine down town, that no one could get.

"Eren...!", she cried touched, holding the plush. "That's the one, right?", Eren asked.

"Yes...! Thank you!", Mikasa hugged him then.

Eren turned bright red, nervous, but he hugged her back.

"How did you ever get it out of that machine?", Mikasa asked as they broke the hug gently.

"It wasn't easy, I spent all my allowance", replied Eren.

"You should have seen him! He attracted a whole crowd with his determination! It took him 50 times since the doll was at the bottom", Armin laughed, coming over.

"Really?", Mikasa asked.

 **Flashback:**

"Eren, look!", Mikasa ran over to a claw machine then, looking at the anime girl doll. It was at the bottom, buried by other plushies.

"Hm? You like that one?", Eren asked looking. "Yeah...but she's buried", Mikasa replied sadly.

"Can't you buy it in a store?", Eren asked curiously. "It's too expensive...", replied Mikasa. Eren looked at her softly.

 **The Next Day**

"Damn it! One more time!", Eren yelled angrily. He put more change into the claw machine, for the 10th time now.

He was trying like hell to get the anime doll out. "Eren! It's hopeless! It's too low to the bottom! We're going to be broke!", Armin said worriedly.

"No way! I'm not giving up! I'm gonna get this for Mikasa! If it's the LAST thing I do!", Eren yelled.

Several people watched, some impressed. "We're really attracting a huge crowd", Armin noticed. "Who cares!", Eren growled, as he focused.

"How cute, he's trying so hard to get that for his little girlfriend", one woman said.

"She's not my girlfriend!", Eren defended, turning bright red, as the woman chuckled.

"Who are you kidding? If you don't like Mikasa, then why go through all this?", Armin pointed out.

Eren looked away, blushing. "One more time!", he put more change in, and moved the joy stick. "Okay! Only two more of these things to move, and I'll be able to grab it!", Eren growled.

He managed to move a plush frog, but by moving it, it knocked five more plushies down on top of the doll.

"NO!", Eren yelled. "No way...this is gonna be painful", Armin said.

"I'm NOT giving up! More change Armin!", Eren yelled, holding his hand out.

"But this is my lunch money!", whined Armin.

"I don't care! Lunch is the least important thing right now!", yelled Eren.

 **End of Flashback**

"After he cleaned us both out, he finally got it", Armin explained. "You really went through all that trouble for me Eren?", Mikasa asked blushing.

"It wasn't that big a deal, I had nothing else to do...", Eren assured, embarrassed.

"That is so sweet Eren...thank you", Mikasa then did something unexpected. She leaned over, and kissed Eren on the cheek.

Eren suddenly turned bright red.

"Eren? You okay?", Armin asked. Eren didn't say anything, extremely red.

By sunset, the three friends were walking home.

"Hey, I got a brand new game! It's zombie themed! It's Friday night, so you two want to come over and play?", Eren offered.

"You really shouldn't play those violent games Eren", Mikasa pointed out.

"Oh lighten up Mikasa!", Eren said back.

"Sounds great!", Armin smiled.

"Sorry, but my parents and I have family night tonight", Mikasa replied.

"You and your parents sure are close Mikasa", noticed Armin.

"Yeah, we're watching a movie tonight. Sorry Eren", Mikasa apologized. "It's fine, you can come over tomorrow", Eren assured.

"I will, see you tomorrow", Mikasa smiled. She went inside, while Eren and Armin went to Eren's house.

By night, Eren and Armin were playing the game. "Come on...Oh no, I died again!", Armin said panicked.

"You need to collect more health", Eren said.

The two played for a while, both focused deep on it, when suddenly...

 **BANG**

A loud noise made both boys jump.

"What was that?!", cried Armin. Eren's heart sunk..it sounded like a gun. It was much too close to be someone hunting in the woods.

And then again...

 **BANG**

Armin covered his ears, as Eren felt his heart sink.

He ran over to the window.

He gasped then, as his stomach turned. The front door to Mikasa's house was wide open.

"Mikasa!", Eren ran downstairs. "Eren, wait!", yelled Armin following.

"Eren! Both of you boys, stay inside!", ordered Carla, Grisha was on the phone with the police.

"But its coming from Mikasa's house! She might be hurt!", Eren yelled fearfully.

"Eren, you can't go over there!", Carla scolded, urgently.

"Yes, two gunshots...please hurry, there's a child in the house", Grisha told the operator.

Suddenly a third gunshot went off

 **BANG**

It made Eren and Armin jump, while Carla's eyes grew wide in fear.

And then...to their horror, a fourth

 **BANG**

Eren couldn't take it any longer.

"MIKASA!", he ran out then. "EREN!", cried Carla fearfully.

She ran after him, as Eren ran across the street. The door was wide open, he saw light from inside the house reflecting outside.

He ran inside the house, and he suddenly froze.

On the floor were the bodies of Mikasa's parents, in pools of blood. It was gruesome.

Blood and brains were all over the wall, her father shot in the head and her mother in the chest.

Eren froze, shaking. "No...how could anyone...do this?!", he trembled, when he suddenly heard a chair slide a little bit, snapping him out of it.

Mikasa stood there, she was frozen in shock. Her eyes wide in fear, as she shook like a leaf. There was blood on her face and parts of her clothes.

She seemed unable to speak, tears were in her eyes and she looked like she was in complete shock.

Eren saw two of the gunmen had ran out the back door, while one suddenly aimed his gun at Mikasa, having not seeing Eren yet.

In that moment, Eren's horror was replaced with rage. A rage he never felt before. He suddenly glared, and grabbed the kitchen knife.

"YOU BASTARD!", Eren bolted at the gunman.

He stabbed him in the back. The man gasped in pain.

"EREN!", Carla ran in then, she pulled her son away, and hit the man on the head with a snow shovel, knocking him out.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!", Carla scolded, grabbing her son's shoulders as Armin and Grisha ran in then.

Armin placed his hands over his mouth, seeing the bodies, feeling sick from the sight.

"He would have shot Mikasa!", Eren yelled back.

Carla looked at her son, she knew he did save Mikasa. Eren then looked over at Mikasa. She was still in shock, life had left her eyes.

"Mikasa...", Eren walked over to her, and took her hands. "Are you hurt...?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head numbly.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa cried shakily, looking at him.

"M-My parents...they...I...I have no where to go now...I'm alone...", Mikasa cried, tears appearing in her eyes.

"You're not alone", Eren unwrapped his red scarf, and gently wrapped it around Mikasa's neck.

Mikasa blinked tearfully, a little life returning to her eyes as she looked at Eren.

"It's okay now...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you", Eren assured. Mikasa looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Mikasa...you have no other relatives. We'll arrange for you to come live with us", Carla said then.

"W-What...?", Mikasa cried. "You're so close to our son. And we couldn't let you be sent to foster care", Grisha added.

Mikasa blinked tearfully...she couldn't believe it. How kind Eren and his parents were.

"Come on...let's hurry, in case the gunmen come back", Eren soothed then, he gently picked up her anime doll, and gave it to her. Mikasa clutched it close, and Eren took her free hand.

"Let's go home", he said. Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as her eyes filled with heavy tears.

"Home...", she mused shakily.

He led Mikasa outside with Armin and his parents, as the sound of sirens began approaching.


	2. Her Magnet

**Author's Note: So as you guys noticed I'm doing a lot of improving and editing to this fanfic, so keep an eye out for them**

It was morning, Eren stirred. He opened his eyes to see Mikasa was curled up in his arms. He looked down worriedly, as he gently stroked her hair.

They had a long tough night. After the police arrested the gang members, Mikasa had a bad night.

She had a bad nightmare that caused her to break into a violent fit. She even hurt herself, by banging her head on the wall in her sleep.

It was so bad, Eren thought it was a seizure. The family went to the hospital, and the doctors gave Mikasa a medicine to completely knock her out so she could get much needed sleep.

They got home at 3 in the morning, and Mikasa had been out like a light since.

Eren glanced over at the clock, it was 10 in the morning. Also it was Saturday.

He then carefully untangled himself from Mikasa, and got out of bed. She remained dead limp in bed.

Eren very gently brushed her hair out of her eyes, and tucked her in.

He also made sure her anime doll was by her. She still wore that red scarf.

Eren sighed softly, and went downstairs. Carla was making breakfast, and Grisha had went to work.

"Hey mom", Eren said. "Eren? I didn't expect you to be up yet", Carla admitted, surprised.

Eren walked into the kitchen, sitting down. Carla looked at her son worried.

"Is Mikasa still sleeping?", she asked. "Yeah, but shouldn't we wake her to eat?", Eren asked.

"It's best we let her sleep. She could be out for a couple days. She's just been through something...horrible", Carla cringed a little as she said this.

No one could get over yet what happened last night.

Eren nodded, he turned the TV on, and the news was on.

He then gawked, seeing their neighborhood on the TV.

"In this seemingly peaceful neighborhood, a double homicide happened around 8 PM last night", the newest caster announced.

Carla watched as well, anxiously.

"In this neighborhood, the bodies of Herrick and Akane Ackerman were found, shot in their home. The killers were indeed caught. They were wanted gang members from several towns away", the news caster continued.

"In the middle of this brutal crime is a young 9 year old girl who was left parentless. A close friend and neighbor of the family decided to take her in".

Eren clicked the TV off then. "Mom...", he said then. "Yes Eren?", asked Carla.

"Why? Why would they do something like that? Mikasa's parents...never hurt anyone", Eren said.

Carla sat down beside her son then.

"I don't know honey. Evil people live in this world, and they will target any innocent bystander, for no logical reason", she replied.

"I'm just so glad Mikasa is okay...", Eren admitted. Carla looked at her son softly.

"Eren, it was very reckless and stupid what you did last night...", she started.

"I know mom, but if I hadn't gotten there, Mikasa would hav-" Eren started but his mother cut him off.

"But", she cut him off gently. Eren stopped, looking at her.

"I'm very proud of you. That was extremely brave, what you did", she said then.

Eren looked at her. "Eren..let me ask you something", Carla said. Eren nodded, listening.

"How do you see Mikasa? As a sister...?", asked Carla. Eren hesitated. "Not as a sister...", he replied.

"I never saw Mikasa as a sister. That would just feel weird...", Eren admitted.

"Okay, I understand son", Carla smiled. It was clear to both Carla and Grisha the two children had a crush on each other.

And even though they were still young, Carla decided not to legally adopt Mikasa. Because she knew it would make both Eren and Mikasa feel strange being adoptive siblings when that isn't how they saw each other.

But despite this, she would still treat Mikasa like her own child.

The next three days were quiet. Mikasa slept that entire time.

Eren sat at her bedside worried. "Dad, she isn't in a coma is she?", he asked, fearfully.

"Don't worry son. She's 9 years old, she just saw something beyond horrific. She is going to be both physically and mentally exhausted. I'm sure she'll wake soon", assured Grisha.

Grisha left the room, as Eren refused to leave Mikasa's side. It was Monday, but Carla let Eren have today and tomorrow off to stay with Mikasa.

Mikasa would not be returning to school for at least a few weeks.

Mikasa slept soundly, on her back. Her black hair spread out on the pillow. Eren looked at her worried, he then gently took her small hand in his.

He held it when suddenly he felt her hand squeeze his.

"Mikasa?", Eren saw her stir. Mikasa's eyes opened, she looked around tiredly.

"E-Eren...?", she asked weakly, she sat up.

Eren smiled. "Hey...welcome back Mikasa", he said. Mikasa's head was still foggy, as she glanced around the bedroom.

"What time is it?", she asked.

"It's Monday, 3 PM", replied Eren. Mikasa looked a little surprised, but not that much. She had this new expression. A nonchalant look.

Eren's smile changed to worry. "I bet you're starving", he said. Mikasa gave a very small nod, looking down, her hands in her lap.

Eren looked down softly, he got up to let his mom know Mikasa was awake.

But when he went to leave her bedside, Mikasa suddenly grabbed his hand. "Eren!", she cried.

Eren blinked, taken aback. "Mikasa? What is it?", he asked. Mikasa didn't say anything, she just gripped his hand more.

She had this look in her eyes. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Are you okay to get out of bed?", he asked. He figured her legs might be a little bit numb from sleeping for three whole days.

Mikasa nodded softly, she got out of bed, and instantly clung to Eren.

"Easy Mikasa, you're okay", Eren assured worriedly, he gently patted her hair as they made their way down the stairs.

As they walked down, Eren paused.

'What the hell did I expect when she woke up!? For her to be cheerful?', he thought, shaking.

It was so obvious. Mikasa was broken. Mentally and emotionally. She was no different than a broken China doll.

And she would be broken...for a very long time. Mikasa would never be the same person again.

"Eren...?", Mikasa snapped him out of his thoughts, looking at him.

"Oh, sorry Mikasa", Eren gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they made it downstairs.

They entered the kitchen, where Carla was. "Look who's awake", Eren said.

Carla looked over. "Mikasa! Hey sleepy head!", she gave a kind smile.

"Hello Mrs. Jaeger", Mikasa said, her voice quiet. "Mikasa, you're family now. Just call me Carla", Carla assured.

Mikasa didn't say anything, still clinging tightly to Eren.

"I bet you're hungry sweetie", said Carla.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get dressed while I cook? I bought you a ton of new clothes. Eren, go show her where the bathroom is", Carla said.

Mikasa nodded, she started to go up.

"Eren", Carla's voice lowered before he followed her. "Mikasa isn't going to be the same for a long time...but it's best to keep the mood cheerful, the poor girl needs happiness in her life right now", she whispered.

"Right, got it", Eren understood.

He went back up with Mikasa. "As you can see Mikasa, mom went and made you a bedroom", Eren opened the door.

Mikasa's grim eyes widened a little in a surprise. Carla had went all out with decorating it. It had a soft big bed with a pink quilt, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser, a computer desk with a laptop, a shelf of books, a TV, a closet, and tons of nice clothes.

Also all of Mikasa's personal belongings were there too.

"Whoa..", Mikasa said softly. "Truth be told, mom always wanted to have a daughter. But after I was born she couldn't have anymore kids", explained Eren.

"Why?", asked Mikasa softly. "Well, health reasons...but hey Mikasa, if you still want to sleep in my room, it's fine. This is just for well, your stuff", Eren assured.

Mikasa nodded. She picked out a white shirt, a pink soft jacket and dark blue jeans.

"So here's the bathroom, sorry if it's a little small", Eren showed her where the soap and shampoo was.

He set a stack of towels for her.

"Okay, that should be everything", he said. He went to leave.

"Eren!", Mikasa suddenly cried, as she gripped his arm.

"Mikasa?", Eren looked at her confused.

Mikasa hesitated nervously, she bit her lip, but didn't loosen her tight grip on his arm.

"Please don't leave...", she simply said. She was suddenly trembling. Eren gulped. But at the same time he also felt his heart break.

Mikasa was truly traumatized. She couldn't handle being away from Eren. He was her source of true comfort.

"Mikasa...come on, you don't want me in the bathroom with you", Eren said softly.

"Just don't look...but don't leave", Mikasa said shakily. Eren hesitated. But they were just little kids, so he gave a small nod.

"Okay, I won't look", he said. Mikasa nodded, her trembling eased. Eren turned around and sat on the sink.

Mikasa got undressed, and gently unwrapped her red scarf. She neatly folded it on the laundry basket, and turned the shower on.

She stepped in, closing the curtains. Eren blushed a bit, as he sat on the sink, waiting patiently.

After a few minutes, Mikasa got out. She dried off and quickly got dressed, wrapping her scarf back on.

"Okay I'm dressed Eren", Mikasa said. Eren jumped off the sink.

"You feel a little better?", he asked smiling. Mikasa gave a small nod, as she instantly clung to him again.

Her hair was still soaked. "Silly, you're going to catch a cold if you don't at least dry your hair a little bit", Eren took a towel and gently dried her hair for her.

Mikasa blushed, letting him.

The two soon returned downstairs.

"Well, it looks like your father forgot to buy groceries again, so its takeout tonight", Carla sighed, annoyed with her husband.

"That's okay", Mikasa said softly. "That's even better! Let's get pizza!", Eren grinned, excited.

"Now Eren, let Mikasa choose", Carla said firmly. Eren looked at Mikasa, who looked back.

"I'll have what ever Eren wants", Mikasa said then. "What? No, hey Mikasa, really! It's your choice", Eren said, worriedly.

"It's okay. I like pizza, and besides, I want to see you happy Eren", Mikasa assured.

"If you're sure sweetheart", Carla said softly. Mikasa nodded.

"YES! Pizza!", Eren cheered then. Mikasa then gave a very small, but clear smile at him.

"Eren shouldn't you go get a shower yourself?", Carla asked then. "Okay fine, extra cheese mom!", Eren said, seeing her get the phone.

"I know", Carla said. Mikasa watched Eren go upstairs, she followed.

Eren got into the bathroom, he undressed and stepped in the shower. He washed his hair first. It was quiet, almost...too quiet other than the shower water running.

Eren blinked, it almost felt like someone was watching him through the shower curtains.

For a second he almost felt like he was in a horror film. He shrugged it off though, and finished up.

He turned the water off, reached his hand out for his towel. He reached around, unable to find it, not looking.

"Where did I put it?!", he growled. Suddenly, someone handed it to him. Eren blinked, but he wrapped it around him, and opened the shower curtains.

As soon as he opened them, he suddenly yelled.

Mikasa was sitting on the laundry basket, just watching blankly.

"MIKASA!", Eren yelled, extremely red, as he fell back into the bath tub.

"Eren?", Mikasa asked cutely, not really at all phased.

"What...what are you doing in here?!", Eren asked panicked, as he got dressed very fast.

Mikasa didn't answer. "I'm sorry Eren", she said sadly then, looking down.

Eren was still blushing, but his expression softened. "No hey, it's okay...", he soothed worried, as he finished getting dressed.

He slipped his sweater on, and went over to her.

Eren should have known she would sneak in. He had become her magnet. And would be her magnet for a long time.

Mikasa needed to be by his side, the same way someone needed air to survive. Without Eren, Mikasa couldn't function right.

"I'm not mad Mikasa, you just scared me, that's all", Eren assured her. He took her hands gently.

Mikasa nodded softly, the kids soon returned downstairs.

By late at night, Eren and Mikasa slept soundly in bed. Mikasa was cuddled close to Eren.

Eren slept soundly, until he awoke to Mikasa's feet kicking him. Eren stirred, and his heart sunk.

Mikasa was clearly having another vivid nightmare. She kicked hard, and was pale. She shook violently, and even cried.

"Mikasa! Wake up!", Eren tried to wake her, but her thrashing suddenly became violent. She suddenly screamed, and accidentally hit her hand against the sharp end of the nightstand, cutting it.

"MIKASA!", Eren grabbed her shoulders then. Mikasa's eyes shot open, as she gasped for air. Her heart was racing in her chest.

She looked around the room fearfully, dripping with sweat.

"Easy...easy...shhhh", Eren gently stroked her hair as she caught her breath.

"Look at me, you're safe Mikasa, I'm right here", he soothed. Mikasa's breathing calmed down, as her tense body slowly relaxed.

"Eren...?", Mikasa blinked the wetness out of her eyes, and she suddenly winced, just feeling the stinging pain in the cut on her hand.

"Let me see", Eren gently held it. Mikasa whimpered a little in pain.

"Come on, I'll get it wrapped", Eren and Mikasa went into the bathroom.

Mikasa sat on the laundry basket softly, as Eren got some antibiotic cream and a bandage.

"Okay...this is going to burn a little", he warned as he opened the tube. Mikasa nodded, and closed her eyes.

Eren applied some of the cream on her hand. Mikasa flinched and even cried out in pain.

"Easy, it will stop in a minute, you're doing great", Eren soothed, he then gently wrapped a bandage around her hand.

"Thank you...", Mikasa said softly after a minute.

"You don't have to thank me Mikasa", Eren assured softly.

Mikasa blinked tears from her eyes then. Eren looked at her worried. "I want my mommy back, Eren...", she whimpered then.

Eren's heart broke, as Mikasa couldn't fight back the tears. "I want daddy back too...", she cried.

"Mikasa...I know", Eren hugged Mikasa close, as she sobbed in his arms.

Just then the bathroom door opened.

"Eren? Mikasa?", asked Carla, worriedly. Mikasa looked at her, tearfully.

"Mrs. Jaeger...I...I want my parents back...", she cried. Even though Mikasa understood what happened, she was still just a child, who wanted her parents to somehow magically come back.

Carla's heart sunk, she even fought back her own tears. "You poor baby...", she cried. She hurried over, and scooped Mikasa up in her arms.

Mikasa broke down, sobbing.

Eren followed his mother into the bedroom, as Carla sat on her son's bed, cradling Mikasa like a baby.

"Mom..she saw them...she saw it happen...why...", Eren started to ask.

"She's traumatized...of course she knows, but its only natural she wants them back", Carla explained softly, as she rubbed Mikasa's back.

Mikasa sobbed heavily, clutching a handful of Carla's shirt. "Shhhh, its okay baby, I know...I know", Carla soothed her.

She gently rocked Mikasa back and fourth.

Soon time passed, about 5 weeks. Mikasa was finally mentally stable enough to return to school. Eren decided he took the 5 weeks off too. He refused to leave her side.

But the two were faced with a huge problem. Mikasa was placed in a different class as Eren.

Eren and Mikasa soon began walking to school. The wind breezed gently, as Mikasa clung to his arm tightly.

"Easy, I got you", Eren soothed worriedly. "Eren! Mikasa!", Armin waved. He hurried over.

"Hey Armin", Eren said. "Hey. Mikasa, how are you?", asked Armin concerned.

"I'm fine", Mikasa replied very quietly.

Armin and Eren exchanged worried looks.

"Hey Armin, I'll meet you at school. We're going to take a detour", Eren said. "Okay", Armin nodded.

Eren took Mikasa's hand, as they walked down a different path. Mikasa didn't say anything, simply clinging to Eren's arm.

Finally, they walked passed a beautiful garden. The garden was huge, it even had a small bridge over a small river.

Above the bridge was a Sakura tree. The garden was filled with many different flower beds.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide then. "Eren...what is this place?", she asked.

"It's the public garden. They just had it done a few weeks ago", Eren replied, smiling.

Mikasa gazed around, amazed by it. "It's so beautiful", she mused.

"I thought you'd like it here", Eren grinned. Mikasa very softly smiled at him, nodding.

The two walked over the small bridge, Mikasa still clinging to Eren's arm.

Eventually the two made it to school.

"Mikasa, it's going to be okay, you can see me at lunch", Eren assured. The two stood by the lockers, class time almost starting.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she simply clung to his arm, trembling.

Armin came over then. "Hey guys...", he looked at Mikasa worried. "I can't believe the school put us in different classes", he said.

"I could kill the idiot who made that choice. Mikasa, don't worry. I'll come to pick you up at lunch, I promise", Eren soothed.

"It's really not that bad Mikasa, honest", Armin added, encouragingly.

Mikasa didn't answer either of them, she simply clung to Eren tighter. Eren sighed worriedly, he gently stroked her hair.

"Hey...I'm only going to be one floor down from you. I'll be right under you. Besides, you got this", Eren adjusted her scarf for her.

Mikasa looked at him.

"But..", she started softly. "It's going to be all right. I'll see you at lunch", Eren assured. Mikasa only made a small whimper like sound, looking down.

"I-I'll try", she finally said. "That's a good girl, you're really strong Mikasa", Eren smiled.

Mikasa whimpered slightly. "Eren...hug?", she looked up then, slightly opening her arms.

Eren blushed, she was so cute. Eren smiled, he pulled her close then, hugging her tightly. He stroked her jet black hair.

Mikasa buried her face in the crook of his neck, squeezing him tight.

The two gently broke apart then. "Better?", asked Eren softly. Mikasa gave a small nod.

The bell rang then. Mikasa looked up, fear in her eyes. "That's the bell, we'll see you at lunch Mikasa", Armin smiled.

Eren looked worried, but he waved and went with Armin. Mikasa stood there, she clutched her red scarf tightly and took several deep breaths.

She struggled to keep fro hyperventilating. It was the first time she was separated from Eren ever since her parents died.

But she took a deep breath, and went upstairs.

In Eren's class, he and Armin were stuck with math first period. They had been in the class for about 30 minutes.

"I don't like this Armin...I don't like leaving her alone", Eren admitted quietly, so the teacher didn't hear.

"Eren, she'll be okay", Armin assured. "You don't get it Armin, she's never been more than 2 feet away from me", Eren said anxiously.

Suddenly on the loud speaker which was used to call students to certain areas the school, mostly the principal's office, went off.

"Eren Jaeger to the Nurses office please", it said. Eren stood up almost instantly knowing. He hurried out before the teacher had a chance to say anything.

He ran across the hall, and slid the door to the nurse's office open.

As soon as he did, his vision was blocked by a wave of black hair. "EREN!", Mikasa had thrown her arms around him with such force, they both fell to the floor, Mikasa on top of Eren.

She was hugging him still, her face tear stained and her whole body shook.

"Mikasa...hey, it's okay. I'm here, easy...I'm right here", Eren stroked her hair softly, returning the hug.

He got up then, as Mikasa continued clinging to him tightly.

In the room was Carla, the nurse, the principal and a woman Eren didn't know.

"What happened?", asked Eren worriedly, as he sat down, Mikasa still holding him tight.

"Mikasa had a bad episode in class. She began to hyperventilate and broke down", replied Carla worriedly.

"As a child psychologist, I've convinced the school I believe it's best the two of you stay in the same class, for the rest of your years here", the woman revealed then.

Eren nodded, thankful. He held Mikasa close, as she cried in his arms.

When Mikasa calmed down, they returned to class with Armin. Mikasa's desk was right next to Eren's.


	3. High School

**Author's Note: Okay so this became very popular on Tumblr and here, way more than I expected! So here's part 2! Note, I'll be continug the other Eremika fic soon as well. This chapter also will reflect the judging and misunderstanding of fans who rip on Eremika shippers. Thanks so much for the reviews so far!**

Mikasa woke up early in the morning. She was in her own bedroom in the Jaeger house.

She sat up, and glanced softly at her nightstand. On it were a photo of her parents and herself when she was little.

Beside it was her picture of herself and Eren.

She sighed softly, but she smiled and got up. She was starting to grow into a beautiful young woman. She was already 15 years old, and had lived with Eren and his parents for 6 years now.

But Eren and Mikasa never really felt like siblings, so the Jaegers never legally adopted Mikasa.

In fact, they still had feelings for each other. Not just feelings, but now they were going out.

They had just started dating a few weeks ago. Mikasa brushed her now short hair. She had decided to cut it.

Although it was still feminine and even looked very cute. She got into her dark blue school uniform, grabbed her bag and wrapped her red scarf around her neck.

She hurried downstairs. "Good morning", she smiled. "Good morning Mikasa", smiled Carla.

"Is Eren up yet?", Mikasa asked. "Of course not", replied Grisha.

"Would you mind going up and waking him?", asked Carla. "Not at all", Mikasa replied.

With six years gone, Mikasa became more independent and less clingly of Eren. Of course she still grieved for her parents, but she had become very strong, both physically and mentally.

She went upstairs, and she approached his bedroom door. She blushed a little bit, as she turned the knob.

She entered the bedroom, and saw Eren sleep soundly. Mikasa blushed more, he looked so peaceful.

"Eren...", she said softly.

She approached his bedside. As she did, she only blushed more and her heart begin to race.

'What...what is this? I've been feeling...so strange lately around Eren', Mikasa thought to herself.

"Eren, wake up", she said. Eren stirred, his eyes opening.

"Mikasa...?", he turned red.

"Mikasa!", he jumped up, blushing. "What's wrong? I always come in your room to wake you", Mikasa said.

"I know, it just feels..different now", Eren admitted, blushing.

"Yeah...it kinda does. We're not kids anymore", Mikasa blushed.

"But still...we don't really have to get up this early for school...we still got time", Eren said.

"Exactly", Mikasa grinned softly then.

Eren blinked, and before he could react, she kissed him. Eren blushed, but he closed his eyes, returning the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Their kiss deepened, Mikasa couldn't explain it, she suddenly felt such a need, a hunger for him.

She moaned softly, as they kissed more. Eren suddenly blushed more, when he felt her breasts press against his chest.

The two then broke the kiss, both panting heavily.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are...?", Eren asked softly, as he gently pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her deep bluish black eyes.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly, blushing.

"Mikasa! Eren! You're both going to be late!", Carla called then from downstairs.

"Oh crap!", Eren jumped out of bed as he quickly got dressed, grabbing his bag.

"Let's hurry!", Mikasa took his hand, as the two ran outside.

"Damn it! Why does high school have to start so early?!", Eren complained as they ran.

"If you wouldn't stay up all night playing video games", Mikasa pointed out.

"Hey, give me a break!", Eren scoffed.

They then saw Armin up ahead. "Hey! Let's hurry!", Armin waved. The three ran to the school, and finally made it.

"We made it...!", Eren panted as they stood by the lockers. "We're early", Mikasa commented.

"How are you not out of breath Mika?", Eren panted. "I take physical ed, remember?", Mikasa replied.

"Oh yeah, you're really good at it", Armin said.

Mikasa had become the star student of physical education. She was only 15 years old but she weighed 150 pounds, of pure muscle.

She was as heavy as led. It took three girls or two guys to carry her.

She also had abs even. She never really explained why she trained so hard in physical ed. She was never like that as a child.

But whenever Eren asked she never really gave a clear answer.

Sometimes Eren worried he wouldn't be able to lift her if she got hurt or something. He worked out from basketball and physical ed too, but he wasn't as heavy as Mikasa.

He was only 139 pounds.

"Early or not, let's get to class", Mikasa said. As the three walked to class, Eren and Mikasa walked arm in arm, Armin walking beside them, some students suddenly whispered.

"Is that them?", a brunette girl whispered.

"Yeah! I heard they live together, but they're dating! Isn't that creepy?", a dark haired boy whispered.

"I also heard they're related! Isn't that like incest?", a blonde girl added.

Eren glared at them, taking Mikasa's hand.

"Ignore them Eren", Mikasa hissed.

"How can I? They're standing around telling lies", Eren growled.

"We're not related! Hell, we were never siblings, by blood or adoption", he added annoyed.

"You know that, I know that, and Armin knows that. That's all that matters", Mikasa assured.

"Mikasa?! Doesn't it bother you?", Eren asked worriedly. Mikasa hesitated, looking away.

"It does, but there's no point in starting a fight. They're not worth it", she replied with her usual nonchalant tone.

They arrived to the classroom. In it were Jean, Connie, Marco, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Annie and about 10 other students.

Luckily the only student in this class who was part of bullying Eren and Mikasa was Annie.

She was always very cold and cynical and was the queen of starting false rumors. But that wasn't the whole reason why she targeted Eren and Mikasa.

Annie showed obvious jealousy. She had a crush on Eren, and so she despised Mikasa.

Jean glared at Eren, as he sat down beside Mikasa and Armin. Jean always had a huge crush on Mikasa, so he was jealous that Eren got to her first.

But unlike Annie, his jealousy didn't result to anything extreme like bullying.

Sasha munched on a rice ball quietly. Sasha was known for being a kind and friendly girl, with amazing instincts but with one flaw. She was obsessed with food.

"All right class settle down...Sasha", the lady teacher glared then. "Yes ma'am?", asked Sasha.

"Outside", the teacher pointed, sighing. Sasha whined, but she went outside.

She stood outside the classroom, having to hold two full buckets of water as her usual punishment for eating in class.

"When will she learn?", asked Connie, he was part of the basketball team and secretly had a crush on Sasha.

"How can a rice ball be worth so many detentions?", frowned Mikasa.

Sasha whimpered, depressed outside the class, as a girl suddenly walked by her. She had long dark red hair up in a ponytail, with bangs.

She also had brown eyes and was about Mikasa's height.

"Are you all right?", she asked Sasha concerned. Sasha blinked, looking at her. She had a strong English accent, with a hint of Scottish.

"Don't worry about me, I'm used to it", Sasha assured, smiling.

"Now class, today we have a new student joining us. She transferred here from Scotland", the teacher announced then.

"A transfer this time of year?", blinked Armin.

"She and her family just moved in, so please be nice to her. You can come in now", the teacher said.

The class watched as the same red haired girl entered.

"Please introduce yourself", the teacher smiled. "Hello, my name is Rubi Zacri, its nice to meet you all", the girl introduced.

Armin blushed, looking at her., his heart suddenly raced. 'Whoa...she's pretty', he thought.

"Welcome to our school Rubi. Please take your seat by Mikasa", the teacher said. Rubi nodded, as she walked over.

Rubi sat down beside Mikasa. "Now class, today we will start with some history", the teacher said.

Rubi glanced over at Mikasa, she blinked noticing her wearing a scarf. It was a very hot day. "Um...excuse me..", she started.

Mikasa looked at her. "What?", she asked. Rubi blinked, and even looked a bit shocked. Mikasa's eyes...there was something so dark and grim about them, it actually took Rubi's breath away.

It was obvious to Rubi that Mikasa suffered somehow in her past.

"Are you sickly...?", Rubi whispered.

Mikasa blinked, looking at her. "No...why?", she asked.

"You're wearing a scarf on a really hot day", explained Rubi.

"Oh...", Mikasa pulled it over her mouth a little. "It's just really important to me...that's all", she replied.

Rubi looked at her. How important could it be...that she wears it on such a hot day?

Eren got his phone out, and texted Mikasa then, while the teacher was writing on the chalkboard.

Mikasa blinked, as she read it.

" **You look hot"**

Mikasa turned bright red. She texted back

" **Eren! Not right now! We're in class!".**

She blushed, as she watched him text back. "Eren...", she mused softly, blushing.

He then finished texting back. Mikasa blinked, reading it. She then frowned. It said:

" **No I mean take your scarf off, its too hot out".**

Mikasa stopped blushing and she frowned.

"Eren I'm fine", she hissed.

"Mikasa, I'm serious. You're going to get heatstroke", Eren whispered back.

Mikasa frowned stubbornly, looking away.

During the second class, being math, Eren got his cell phone out. His wallpaper was a picture of Mikasa.

He texted Armin.

" **Hey...Mikasa's been strange lately. She seems more...Idk, clingly. Any ideas?"**

Eren waited a few seconds, when he phone vibrated. He read the text.

" **I'm no expert Eren, but how long have you guys been dating now?"**

Eren blushed..it had been a while now.

" **A few weeks...although we've felt this way for years. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind her being clingly, but I feel like she's trying to tell me smthing"**

Eren waited about a minute or two before Armin texted back.

" **Maybe she's ready"**

"Well that's fucking vague Armin...", Eren growled, he punched in a reply.

" **Ready for what?"**

He waited, and Armin texted back a frown emoji.

" **You can't be that dense Eren..."**

Eren growled, he then blinked seeing Armin send text after text.

" **Come on! It's obvious"**

" **I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!"**

" **You're 15 after all!"**

" **Didn't we all take sex ed last month?"**

"JUST CUT TO THE POINT ARMIN!", Eren yelled then across the classroom, standing up.

All the students starred. "Eren?", asked Mikasa, while Rubi also looked surprised.

Armin facepalmed, he couldn't believe it still didn't click.

"Eren Jaeger, and Armin Arlet. Please bring your cell phones up here now", the teacher scolded.

"What...?!", Eren groaned. "Now. You can both get them back at the end of the day", the teacher repeated sharply.

Eren and Armin set their cell phones in the teacher's hand, and went back to their desk. Eren sighed, annoyed.

"It's your own fault Eren. You shouldn't be on your phone so much during class", Mikasa scolded then.

"Well if you weren't acting so weird lately!", Eren growled.

Mikasa looked at him. "Weird...?", she asked.

"Well...you've been starring off into space a lot lately, and what's up with locking your bedroom door randomly?", Eren asked.

Mikasa suddenly blushed, and looked away.

"N-No reason...", Mikasa stammered, very red. She was suddenly unable to look at Eren. The teacher then sighed.

"Okay, that is it! You three, outside with Sasha!", the teacher ordered.

Rubi blinked. "Welcome to our class Rubi Zacri, expect entertainment every day", joked Jean.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Sasha stood outside, having to hold pales of water.

Sasha was practically crying at this point, Eren sulking, Armin whining, and Mikasa effortlessly held three.

One in each hand, and one balanced on her head.

"How can you be so freakishly strong Mikasa?!", whined Sasha miserably.

"I train", replied Mikasa simply. "You're an inspiration", admitted Sasha.

"Mikasa, what is up with you lately? How come you lock your bedroom door at night?", Eren asked again.

Mikasa blushed again, looking away.

"Eren! Hasn't your mother taught you any manners?! You don't ask a girl something like that!", yelled Sasha.

"Well what on earth do you girls do? Conduct secret experiments?", asked Eren.

"No...well we...", Sasha blushed then. Mikasa suddenly looked at Sasha, she wouldn't say it would she?

"We...well...okay! We sneak snacks into our bedrooms and eat them! There!", Sasha confessed them.

Mikasa frowned, suddenly looking very unamused. 'I should have figured Sasha would rather binge on food than masturbate to her crush', she thought.

'Knowing Sasha, she gets off ON her food', Armin thought as well, having the same look as Mikasa.

"Oh, so that's what you do", Eren said. "Seriously?! You can't be that dense Eren!", Armin said.

By break, the three went outside with Sasha. Eren had basketball practice, while Armin did some reading.

Mikasa had physical ed class during break. Sasha of course was eating a second lunch on the roof.

Mikasa got dressed in the girls locker, getting her P.E uniform on. Rubi was in the locker room as well, she then saw Mikasa's muscle.

"Whoa...Mikasa", she said. Mikasa suddenly looked embarrassed, she quickly put her top on.

"Sorry, just...you train really hard", Rubi said. Mikasa closed her locker.

"I'm really self conscious about it...", she admitted. It was true. Mikasa was very embarrassed.

She thought her body looked too manly, even though Eren assures her all the time it doesn't.

"If you don't like it, then why train?", asked Rubi curiously.

Mikasa didn't answer. She wrapped her red scarf around her then. Rubi blinked.

"Mikasa, it's 90 degrees, you're wearing that?", she asked worriedly. Mikasa chose not to answer, as she went outside.

She decided to run long laps outside.

Rubi walked over, noticing Mikasa. She blinked, worried. Mikasa looked exhausted, she was sweating and pale.

She ran about 10 laps before finally stopping.

When Mikasa finished, she panted, as she sat down. She was dripping in sweat, and her face looked beat red.

"Mikasa", said Rubi coming over. "Yeah?", Mikasa said breathlessly.

"Mikasa...you're going to give yourself heatstroke! Why won't you just take that scarf off?", Rubi demanded then.

"I already told you, its really important to me", Mikasa replied, still out of breath from the heat.

"How important can it possibly be if it risks your health?", Rubi asked worriedly.

"You don't have to worry about it, Mikasa assured. She was actually starting to feel dizzy from how hot it was.

Rubi looked at her, worried.

"I just know what I see. I'm really good at medical science...and you don't look well at all", replied Rubi.

Mikasa looked away. "I appreciate the concern...but I'm fine", Mikasa went to get up to walk away.

She then felt very light headed, and suddenly everything went black.

When she began to come to, she saw she was in the infirmary. Mikasa groaned a little, her head hurting.

A migraine, most likely from the severe heat. Mikasa looked around, and saw Rubi sitting at her bedside.

"What happened?", Mikasa asked weakly. "You collapsed. Heatstroke. Here, drink this", Rubi handed her a paper cup of cold water.

Mikasa took the cup, and she drank it quite fast. She felt very dehydrated.

"Easy, slow down", Rubi said softly. Mikasa looked at her as she finished drinking.

"You brought me here...?", she asked. "Yeah...you were out cold", replied Rubi. Mikasa looked at Rubi.

"How? You don't look...", she started. "Oh, well Ymir and Sasha had to help me carry you", Rubi explained. She wasn't near as physically strong as Mikasa.

Mikasa looked at her. "That was nice of you...to bring me here", she said, thankful.

She then blinked, and suddenly panicked. "Where's my scarf?", she cried.

"Calm down, its right here", Rubi handed it to her then. Mikasa grabbed it quickly, and held it close.

"I know its not my business but...you can't be wearing that thing during hot days like this Mikasa...its bad for your health", Rubi said worriedly.

Mikasa looked down softly. "You're right...I know you are. It's just...", Mikasa hesitated then.

Rubi looked at her worried, seeing the sudden grim look on Mikasa's face. The same look she wore when Rubi first saw her.

"My parents...were killed. When I was 9 years old. Eren gave me this scarf that night, to comfort me...", Mikasa explained.

"Wait...then...you two aren't brother and sister?", Rubi asked then. She heard some students say they were, but she wasn't too sure. They didn't look related at all.

"No. We're not blood related, or even adopted. We live together, but that's all. Because Eren and I date...Annie and other students started making up lies that we're brother and sister...", Mikasa explained.

"That's awful...why would they make up stuff like that?", Rubi asked.

"The world is a cruel place...", Mikasa replied, grimly.

"When they say Eren and I are blood related...its insulting to my parents memory. Like they never even existed...", Mikasa said shakily.

"Of course it's insulting...", Rubi said softly, understanding.

"Rubi...", Mikasa looked at her then. "Thank you. For taking care of me, and listening...I've never really opened up to anyone else here except for Eren and Armin", she said.

"It's fine...I have to admit I'm nervous being in a new school, a new country. But...if its all right with you, we could be friends?", Rubi asked.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Yeah", she said.

When Mikasa felt better, the girls left the infirmary, and went to the school gym where Eren was playing basketball with Jean, Connie, Ymir and Marco.

Ymir managed to toss the ball into the basket.

"YES! See that Krista?!", Ymir cried happily. Krista blushed a little, watching.

"What's with those two?", asked Rubi.

"They're a lesbian couple...word of advice, don't even go near Krista. Ymir will kill you. She gave Eren a few black eyes over the months just for bumping into Krista", Mikasa explained.

"Yikes...what about the other guys?", Rubi asked curiously.

"That one is Jean. He has a huge crush on me, so he loathes Eren", Mikasa replied. "Whoa...tension then", Rubi said.

"Only on the basketball court. Whenever I'm watching the two will randomly start challenging each other at the game, and forget the other players are there", replied Mikasa.

And right on cue, Jean suddenly ran passed and snatched the ball from Eren. "HEY!", Eren chased him.

"Too slow Jaeger!", Jean growled, as he ran for the basket.

"What happens if Jean wins?", asked Rubi. "I go with Eren of course", replied Mikasa.

Just then Eren grabbed the ball, and threw it. It went right in the basket. "YES! See that Mikasa?!", Eren asked, grinning.

Mikasa smiled at him softly while Jean looked depressed.

"Looks like Jean is forever friend zoned", chuckled Rubi.

"It can't be helped...it's always been Eren", Mikasa said softly. Rubi blinked.

"You two are serious, aren't you?", she asked.

"Of course we are...we're not just dating. Eren's been with me for so long now...we're soul mates", Mikasa blushed a little as she said this.

"So...who are the other guys?", Rubi asked.

"That one is Connie. He has a crush on Sasha, but as you saw she's too interested in food to consider dating anyone. And the other guy is Marco. He's a nice guy", replied Mikasa.

Practice finally ended, as Eren came over. "Mikasa! Hey", he grinned, he came over and the two kissed deeply.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, as their kissed deepened even more.

"Sorry I'm late Eren", Mikasa blushed as they gently broke the kiss.

"It's fine baby...how was physical ed?", Eren asked.

"Well...I actually overdid it a little bit...", Mikasa then explained everything.

"Mika...", Eren sighed worriedly. He then suddenly took her scarf. "Eren!", Mikasa cried, reaching for it as he held it up high.

"Anyway, thank you Rubi", Eren said, while Mikasa continued trying to reach for her scarf.

"It's no problem at all, I couldn't just leave her laying there", Rubi assured.

"I mean it...if something ever happened to Mikasa..I couldn't bear it", Eren admitted seriously.

"Eren..! I said give it back!", Mikasa suddenly by accident, dislocated Eren's shoulder by pulling it. "OW! MIKASA!", Eren yelled in pain, as Mikasa got the scarf back.

"Eren! I'm sorry!", cried Mikasa, it was a complete accident. She sometimes still didn't know her own strength.

"Fuck..fuck...it's okay...ow!", Eren gripped his shoulder.

"We better take you to the infirmary!", Rubi said worriedly.

"Hold on, Eren hold still", Mikasa said then. "What? Oh god, don't!", Eren whined then.

Mikasa suddenly snapped his shoulder back into place.

The sound made several students cringe.

"Mikasa! WHY did you do that?!", Eren groaned in pain. "It's best to get it relocated as fast as possible", replied Mikasa simply.


	4. Love

**Author's Note: WARNING of Eremika smut and even Mikasa masturbating scene**

The day soon drew to a close, students walking home from school. "So where do you live Rubi?", Armin asked curiously.

He, Eren, Mikasa and Rubi were all walking together.

"I actually live close to school...on this street", Rubi pointed then. "Oh, you're only a few streets down from us", Mikasa said.

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow", Armin said, blushing a little. "Yeah, see you tomorrow", Rubi smiled.

She walked onto her street then, as the trio continued to their street.

"I can't believe she gave us extra homework", Eren complained. "It's our own faults, we were out of control during class", Mikasa said.

"But how come you didn't get as much as us?", Eren asked.

"Because I wasn't playing on my cell phone", replied Mikasa simply.

When Eren and Mikasa made it home, after saying goodnight to Armin, Eren went in his room to play video games while Mikasa went to study in her room.

"Damn it", Eren cursed, punching his fingers on the buttons like crazy, playing the game.

Mikasa sighed softly, as she did her homework in her room. She kept thinking of what Eren said in school, how he noticed she was acting weird.

"Eren...", Mikasa blushed a little bit, as she looked over at her nightstand. She gazed at the photo she had of Eren, and also the plush anime doll he got for her.

The anime doll was quite old now, and had to be sewed several times by now.

Mikasa got up, walking over. She sat on her bed, and held his picture.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly, as she gazed at his photo. She was 15, and in love. It was only natural she felt sexual urges and the need to masturbate.

She lay down on her bed, on her side, thinking of him. She blushed, remembering how it felt when they would kiss.

She closed her eyes, trying to picture it...

Eren was so dense..that for now all she could do was picture it...them making love.

The image in her mind was clear, her heart skipped a beat and she blushed as she tried harder to picture it more vividly. She imagined Eren on top of her, pinning her playfully to the bed, kissing her neck, and touching her breasts...

She moved her hand up her shirt then, touching her own breast.

Then she slowly moved her hand between her legs, almost unconsciously as she got lost in her thoughts.

"Eren...", she moaned softly, closing her eyes. It was like she was in a trance, all she could think about was Eren.

She tried to picture it...as vividly as she could. It didn't take long for her to start getting tense. She gritted her teeth, as she rubbed her womahood nonstop now.

She curled up a little, tensing more. She did this for about 15 minutes before she suddenly felt her orgasm coming.

At this point, she was moaning softly and quietly, not wanting Eren to hear since he was in the next room.

She gritted her teeth more, not wanting it to end so quickly. "E-Eren...not yet..", she cried, a mental picture in her mind.

But her body couldn't fight it any longer. She suddenly cried out loudly in pleasure, as she came.

In Eren's bedroom, he was playing another video game, having rage quit on the previous one.

"Damn it! I got to look up another cheat! This is impossible!", he complained.

He went to get on his laptop, pausing the game when he suddenly heard Mikasa crying out.

"Mikasa?!", thinking she was hurt, he dashed down the hall.

"Mikasa!", he went to enter her bedroom, but it was locked. "Mikasa! Open up!", he yelled urgently.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and she froze. She was also incredibly red. She was laying on her side, slightly curled, her hand between her thighs.

"Mika! I'm going to bust this door down!", Eren yelled, she then heard him tackling it.

"Give me a minute!", she cried then. Eren blinked, stopping. She jumped out of bed, slipping her pants on quickly.

Mikasa then opened the door, looking very flushed.

"Mikasa? What's going on? Are you hurt?", Eren asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Eren", Mikasa assured, blushing. "Then why were you crying out? I heard you!", Eren yelled worried.

Mikasa clenched her fists then, glaring. She felt so frustrated with him.

"I said I'm fine!", she then slammed her bedroom door in his face. It hit him hard on the nose.

"OW!", Eren clutched his bleeding nose.

"I don't get it! She was so pissed off at me!", Eren complained the next morning at school. He, Armin, Rubi and Mikasa were walking to school together. Mikasa was walking way ahead of them all.

Eren had a bandage over his nose.

"And she still won't talk to you?", asked Armin.

"No...I don't know, maybe she's on her period", Eren sighed.

Mikasa heard, and she suddenly threw a death glare at Eren. Eren flinched, scared.

"Scary...Mikasa's so scary when she's mad...you must have done something to tick her off", Armin said.

"I didn't do anything! Like I told you, she was crying out like she was hurt, I rushed to help, and she broke my nose!", Eren yelled.

Rubi sighed heavily then. "Are boys really this dense in this country?", she asked then, sounding annoyed.

"Dense...?", asked Eren. "Not all boys, that's just Eren", Armin assured.

"So if you know what's wrong with Mikasa, why not tell Eren?", Rubi asked.

"I tried, he's very dense Rubi", replied Armin.

"Tell me what? You two know what's wrong? Then tell me!", Eren said anxiously.

"Um well...it's kinda obvious, don't you think? I mean..like you said you've been going out for a while, you both have always had feelings for each other, we're in high school now...", Armin started.

Eren blinked, densely.

Mikasa, who was glancing back at them, sighed.

"Oh for god's sake! I can't take this!", Rubi then grabbed Eren's shirt collar.

"SHE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, YOU MORON!", she suddenly yelled very loudly.

Mikasa turned around, her hair flipping, gawking at Rubi. She suddenly turned bright red, frozen. Armin sweat dropped, while Eren was also red, looking at Rubi.

"Mikasa...is that...true...?", Eren asked then, looking at her.

Mikasa's heart raced, she then came over. She grabbed Eren's hand, and suddenly pulled him away.

"Mikasa?!", Eren asked confused.

"Um...where are they going?", blinked Armin. "Expect them to be late for class", Rubi guessed.

Mikasa pulled Eren into the school, and in a large walk in closet in the gym. It had all the props for plays, one was a real bed.

"Mikasa, wha-", Eren started when Mikasa suddenly slammed him roughly against the wall, and kissed him deeply.

Eren blushed, his eyes wide in surprise, as he felt her breasts press against his chest. He returned the deep kiss, and suddenly relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her.

He was positive his back was bruised by her strength but he didn't care.

Mikasa deepened the kiss, releasing small moans as their kiss only deepened more.

When they gently broke the kiss, both of them panting, Eren stroked her cheek. She was panting deeply, very red.

She kept her body pressed against his, her eyes longing. Eren could tell by the look in her eyes, and her body language she really was ready. She was beyond ready.

"Mikasa..I'm so sorry. I had no idea how badly you wanted...no, needed this...", Eren panted.

Mikasa pressed her finger to his lips then. "Don't talk Eren...just make me yours...", Mikasa pleaded.

Eren's heart skipped a beat.

She sounded...different. He never heard her voice sound so desperate, so...sexy before. And he loved it.

"Mikasa...", Eren kissed her deeply again, as they made it to the bed.

Eren playfully pinned Mikasa, and kissed her neck then.

Mikasa moaned softly, relaxing her body. She was beyond ready for this.

Eren kissed her neck more, he then slowly reached his hand up her shirt. Mikasa tensed, in pleasure.

She felt his hand go pass her stomach, and then she felt him cup her left breast, her bra still on.

"Aaahhh! Eren...! Oh god...!", Mikasa cried out in pleasure then, tensing. Eren kissed her neck softly, and gently pulled her up to him in a sitting position.

He then slowly undid her tie, and removed her top. Mikasa blushed, as she unclipped her black bra.

As it fell down her arms, Eren froze, very red. It was the first time he saw her breasts. They were a perfect C cup shape.

Her body was very muscular, her six pack abs were most noticeable. Mikasa then looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't look like a girl..", she started. Eren pressed his finger to her lips then.

"You're beautiful...", he soothed her, and he meant it. She was a goddess of beauty. His perfect queen.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa blushed then. Eren then kissed her full on the lips, cupping each breast with each hand.

"Aahhhh...AAHHH! Eren...!", Mikasa cried out loudly then, she could never dream just how good Eren was making her feel.

Her fantasies had nothing on the real thing.

"You're so gorgeous Mika...you're perfect", Eren mused as he gently broke the kiss, gazing into her eyes.

He removed his top then, revealing his muscular body. Mikasa blushed, gazing at his eight pack abs, and heavy muscle.

Eren then pulled her close, he turned red, his heart beating fast. Mikasa's bare breasts were touching his bare chest.

He thought he'd never experience it.

Eren then kissed Mikasa's neck, as she moaned softly. He then very slowly and carefully, moved his hand under her dark blue skirt.

Mikasa shivered, as she felt Eren's fingers brush against her thigh.

"Mika...", Eren said softly then, asking permission. Mikasa blushed, he was such a gentleman.

She gave a small nod, wanting his hand there more than anything.

It was like her womanhood craved Eren's touch. And has been for a while now.

Eren then very slowly slipped his hand inside her underwear, and found it. He began rubbing slowly at first.

Mikasa tensed then, she clutched his shoulders tightly.

"E-Eren...! Aahhh...! D-Don't stop...!", Mikasa cried then, she closed her eyes in pleasure, as she cried out loudly.

"I won't...relax my love", Eren soothed, he could feel how hot and wet she was already. He continued rubbing her there, and he then gazed at her face as she cried out again in pleasure, her eyes closed tightly.

'Mikasa...you really needed this...I'm sorry...for keeping you waiting', Eren thought, he then found her clit, and pressed his finger against it.

Mikasa suddenly gritted her teeth, her nails digging into his shoulders more. Her grip on his shoulders was very strong, bruising them.

"Oh god...! EREN!", she suddenly screamed out, unable to bite it back.

Eren blushed, god he loved her moans. He wanted to hear more of her angelic voice. He wanted to hear her moan, cry out...scream in pleasure.

He then began rubbing faster, and harder. Mikasa began crying out more urgently now.

"E-Eren...!", she cried, she was feeling her muscles begin to contract, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

Eren then gently helped her lay on her back, Mikasa's legs were opened at first, but then she closed her thighs around his hand, locking it there.

At this point they were both sweating a lot. She kept her red scarf on. Eren moved his hand faster, not stopping.

Mikasa tensed. "Eren! W-Wait...if you keep...Aahhh! I-If you keep d-doing that..I'll...!", Mikasa cried out then pleasure, very red.

"It's all right Mikasa...we have enough time before class..let go. It's all right", Eren soothed. His deep voice turned Mikasa on to no end.

"L-Liar...we're going to be...Ahhh! An...h-h-hour l-late if we...Oh god..!", Mikasa tensed then, her climax about to peek, unable to talk anymore.

"Shhhh...we'll worry about that later...", Eren soothed into her ear then, he rubbed her clit harder then.

Mikasa suddenly couldn't hold out any longer, she tensed, her back arched and her toes curled.

"E-EREN! AAHHHHH!", she suddenly screamed out in pleasure, as her orgasm shook her.

Eren felt a bunch of wetness hit his hand as she came hard. Mikasa then panted heavily, her body relaxing limply.

"Easy...breathe love", Eren soothed sweetly, giving his love a chance to recover and catch her breath.

Mikasa panted deeply, her heart racing. Eren looked into her black bluish eyes. They reminded him of the night sky.

"Are you all right? To continue...?", Eren asked softly. "Y-Yes...I need you Eren...", Mikasa cried then, as she began to recover.

Eren kissed her deeply on the lips, as they removed the rest of their clothes, except of course for Mikasa's scarf.

Eren then very carefully positioned himself over her. Mikasa took a deep breath, keeping her legs opened.

Eren then very slowly and gently began to enter her. Mikasa winced a little, he was _big._

Eren slowly moved in more, he growled a little. She was _tight_. Mikasa winced a little bit then, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes as she felt him start to break through.

"Mikasa...baby, am I hurting you?", Eren asked worriedly stopping then, seeing the pained look on her face.

He gently stroked her cheek.

"I-I'm fine Eren...it will hurt a little the first time", Mikasa assured a little shakily.

Eren looked at her worried, he then kissed her forehead softly.

He continued then, and groaned a little.

He then forced his way in, in one strong thrust. Mikasa winced in pain, as she bled out a little bit.

Eren panted, relieved the painful part was over for Mikasa. Mikasa then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"Mikasa...", Eren then began thrusting, at first a slow steady rhythm. Mikasa moved her hips to match his rhythm.

Eren's heart skipped a beat...she was amazing at this. Her hip rhythm matched his perfectly, in fact she was a little stronger at it.

"Mikasa...", he moaned loving it.

He sped up after a few minutes, as he felt himself grow close already. And he could tell Mikasa was too.

"E-Eren...! Aahh...!", she cried out and moaned nonstop in pleasure, as Eren picked up his speed.

The bed began to creak, as Mikasa moaned more, she felt that familiar feeling coming back.

"Mikasa...!", Eren groaned deeply then, feeling himself about to climax.

"Eren...! Oh god...! I...AAHHHH!", Mikasa suddenly screamed loudly in pleasure as her back arched once more.

At the same time Eren yelled out in pleasure, as he came inside her.

Eren collapsed on the bed beside her then, as they both panted heavily.

Mikasa's chest rose up and down from how deep she was breathing, while Eren lay on his side beside her.

Their clothes were scattered everywhere. "Mikasa...I...I came inside you...what if...", Eren started to ask, worried then.

"I think its okay...pregnancy rarely happens from just one time...", Mikasa assured him, although was worried herself.

"I didn't...hurt you too much, did I?", Eren asked breathlessly.

"No..you...it was amazing...", Mikasa replied, just as out of breath, maybe more.

And she meant it. Not even in her wildest fantasies could she picture just how good it would be in real life.

"I'm so sorry Mika...you needed this so bad...and I didn't even notice", Eren breathed.

"It's all right...because you realize it now...", Mikasa then blinked weakly, seeing he had taken his bandage off his nose at some point.

"I didn't want that to ruin the mood", he admitted blushing.

"I'm sorry about that Eren...does it still hurt?", Mikasa asked worriedly.

"Nah, its fine...I deserved it. You did a number on my back and shoulders though", Eren grinned softly.

"I did that..?", cried Mikasa worriedly, seeing the bruises on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it", Eren assured.

He gently stroked her hair. They gazed into each other's eyes for several minutes, as they rested, catching their breath.

Mikasa didn't want this peaceful moment with Eren to end. She just wanted to rest in his arms forever.

She then blinked, her phone vibrating in her bag. She grabbed it, and it was a text from Rubi.

" **So...are you two finished yet? The teacher is fuming"**

Mikasa had an expression of panic then.

"Eren...!", she cried, completely forgetting, showing him the text.

"Oh, SHIT! The teacher is gonna kill us!", Eren quickly jumped out of bed, as they two got dressed as fast as they could.

Mikasa grabbed her bag quickly, as the two ran out of the gym, and down the hall.

"Eren! My tie keeps coming loose! Did you tear it?", Mikasa cried urgently, trying to adjust it as she ran.

"I don't know! I can't get my shoe on!", Eren yelled back, trying hard to slip it on while running.

They finally made it to the classroom.

Eren slid the door open hard, both of them panting.

Their hair was a bit of a mess, and Mikasa's tie looked messed up. They also looked a bit sweaty still.

Eren's shoe wasn't completely on either.

The entire class starred, along with the teacher.

Some students couldn't fight from snickering. "Well..it's nice of Romeo and Juliet to join us", the teacher frowned.

"We're sorry ma'am! It won't ever happen again!", Mikasa cried.

The teacher sighed. "Mikasa, you are a very good student. My best. Don't screw up your life, no man is worth that", the teacher scolded.

"I won't", Mikasa assured. "And Eren...get your damn shoe on and fix your hair", the teacher said then.

Eren turned red, embarrassed as he quickly did so. Mikasa quickly brushed her hair too.

Eren and Mikasa then sat down, both very red.

"Well, you gave it your best effort to keep it secret", chuckled Armin.

"Seriously, I expected you guys to be a little flustered, but you might as well have just blurted out you had sex", Rubi said.

"Give us a break, it was our first time!", Eren turned red, while Mikasa continued to try and fix her tie.

When the teacher stepped out for a minute, Annie suddenly spoke up.

"Well isn't that just a sight...its pretty sick as it if you two siblings are dating, but having sex?", Annie said then.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Rubi all glared at her then.

"So Eren...how did it feel banging your own blood?", Annie sneered.

Eren suddenly glared, and he got up.

"Eren..!", cried Mikasa worriedly. "Why don't you keep your bitchy mouth shut?", Eren growled, he went over.

"And what are you going to do about it?", Annie sneered. Eren suddenly glared, he almost hit her, when suddenly Rubi shoved him aside, and slammed Annie's head on the desk.

All the students watched shocked. "OW! What the FUCK?!", Annie yelled, glaring at Rubi.

"I think it's about time you get a life, don't you? At the very least a hobby. Because you are way too obsessed with theirs", Rubi growled dangerously.

She knew Eren would get in a lot more trouble than her if he hit Annie since he's a guy.

Mikasa, Armin and Eren all starred in shock, while Annie glared at Rubi, clutching her bloody nose.


	5. Fight

A couple days went by, Eren's parents did not know he and Mikasa were now in a physical relationship. They also didn't have any chances to have sex again since the first time since Eren's parents were home a lot.

It was morning, as the two walked to school together holding hands.

"Today we have a big test", Mikasa said. Eren groaned.

"Don't sulk, we've had plenty of time to study it", Mikasa pointed out. 

"Is it so wrong that I'd rather be under the covers with you?", Eren asked. Mikasa blushed then.

"No...but we do have responsibilities...", she said. "Responsibilities suck...", Eren sighed.

"It can't be avoided, its high school", Mikasa said. Eren sighed, and soon they met up with Armin and Rubi.

"Hey guys", greeted Mikasa. "Hey, good morning", smiled Rubi.

"Today's the big test, you guys prepared?", Armin asked. "I am, but Eren isn't", replied Mikasa.

"I'm prepared! I just don't feel up to it", Eren defended.

"We'll just see when they grade us all", Rubi said. "Let's go before we're late", Mikasa took Eren's hand, and the four hurried to school.

When they got to class, the test was first thing. It was a complex history test.

Mikasa wrote the answers down with no thinking at all, while Eren struggled. Rubi and Armin were also very good too.

The test was 2 whole hours long.

"I can't take this...! Mikasa, help me out!", Eren begged.

"I can't Eren", Mikasa replied. Eren began to panic.

"Please Mika! I'll do anything you want! I'll buy you anything you want!", he pleaded.

"Eren, I would if I could", Mikasa said firmly.

Eren looked at her, he then sighed. "Armin..help!", he pleaded then.

"I'm sorry Eren, but we'll get caught. The teacher has eyes on the back of her head practically", Armin apologized.

Eren looked hopeless, he then looked over. "Rubi...", he started.

"No", Rubi replied sharply. Eren looked down, sighing. He then tried it again on his own.

After a few minutes of silence, there was a sudden loud crunch. Mikasa and Eren both looked over to where it came from, along with Armin and Rubi and the other students.

The teacher looked up from her desk. "What was that?", she asked.

"Wasn't me", Connie said. Krista and Ymir looked around as well.

No one answered. Mikasa then frowned, seeing Sasha was hiding her face in the book.

It got quiet again, so the teacher looked back down at her book.

After a few more seconds, they heard another loud crunch.

"Okay, who's eating in class?!", the teacher yelled then. "It's Sasha", Mikasa said then.

Sasha suddenly looked at Mikasa, horrified.

"MIKASA! Why must you always throw me under the bus?", Sasha cried, she was holding a fun sized bag of potato chips.

"Sasha Braus!", the teacher snapped then angrily. "Yes ma'am...?", Sasha asked.

"By now I'm used to this behavior...but during a TEST?!", the teacher yelled.

"It is not my fault ma'am, I saw I had a bag of chips in my bag, and it was begging to be eaten!", replied Sasha.

"No excuse!", the teacher grabbed the bag of chips. "You will finish this test and then you will stay after school in detention", the teacher scolded.

Sasha reached out for the bag miserably, as the teacher went back to her desk.

"I can't believe she thought no one would hear her eating those", admitted Eren.

Finally, after what felt like forever to Eren, the test ended. The school bell rang.

"FINALLY!", Eren stretched. "How'd you do?", Mikasa asked as she stretched as well.

"I got no clue, I'm just glad its over", replied Eren.

"We got an hour break, Armin and I are going to eat lunch on the roof, you two want to join us?", asked Rubi.

"We'll catch up with you guys shortly", Eren replied.

"LUNCH! Finally!", Sasha dashed up to the roof as fast as lightening before anyone, almost knocking down Jean.

Eren and Mikasa were the last to leave the classroom, and Eren checked to make sure the hall was clear.

"What are we waiting for?", Mikasa asked.

Eren then suddenly kissed Mikasa deeply, gently pushing her against the wall, near a window. Mikasa blushed, but returned the kiss.

"Eren...", she said as she caught her breath. "I can't help it Mikasa...I'm addicted to you", Eren said breathlessly.

Mikasa blushed more. "We can't go all the way out in the hall...", she said, very red.

"I know that", Eren kissed her neck softly, as Mikasa moaned.

Eren then gently cupped her right breast, over her school uniform. Mikasa cried out in pleasure, blushing heavily.

The two then kissed deeply, Eren's hand staying on her breast as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aahhh...! Eren...", Mikasa moaned softly. Eren stroked her short jet black hair, and after a few minutes, the two broke the deep kiss, both panting heavily.

"Okay...come on...we can't keep Armin and Rubi waiting", Mikasa panted. "I know...but its difficult right now. We can't do it at home because my parents are always there...", Eren blushed.

"We'll figure it out, come on", Mikasa kissed him one last time, and the two held hands, going to the roof.

As they left, Annie watched them go upstairs. She had a cold, cynical glare.

When they made it to the roof, they sat with Armin and Rubi. Rubi had lunch out already, it was a really good looking Scottish lunch.

Armin had some simple sandwiches, an orange and vanilla pudding with a juice box.

"Armin? That's all?", asked Rubi surprised. "Well, I'm not a good cook, and neither is my grandfather", explained Armin.

Mikasa sat down, she opened her bento box, and in it was a Japanese lunch. It had a section of white rice, then a section with 8 fried shrimp, 6 miniature omelets, four rice balls, a small section of Japanese vegetables . And a bottle of tea.

"Wow Mikasa, that looks so nice! I never saw a Japanese bento before!", Rubi said, impressed. Mikasa blushed a little bit.

"Before my mom died, she taught me how to make them. It's difficult to find Japanese ingredients around here though, so I can only make them sometimes", she explained.

"It look amazing", Eren drooled a little.

"Eren did you bring your usual?", Mikasa asked then.

"What's his usual?", asked Rubi. "Give me a break! I can't cook well!", Eren blushed embarrassed, all he brought was a pop tart.

"Seriously? Doesn't your mom cook your lunch?", blinked Rubi.

"She does. But he eats it before lunch all the time, so he brings a pop tart", Mikasa explained.

"Give me a break! You realize how much of an appetite that run to school builds?", asked Eren.

"This is why I must always bring a little extra of my lunch so he doesn't get sick", Mikasa sighed.

"Mikasa, I'm fine really, I don't want to take your lunch away", Eren blushed.

"You're not, there's too much here for me to eat by myself. Here", Mikasa held some rice up on the chopsticks to his mouth.

Eren blushed, but he took a bite.

"It's really good", he grinned. Mikasa blushed, smiling.

"Rubi did you really cook that yourself?", Armin asked impressed. "Yeah, why?", Rubi blinked.

"Well its just...I've never seen Scottish food", replied Armin.

"My mom taught me to cook foods from there", explained Rubi.

"Well it does look amazing Rubi", Mikasa smiled.

"What's your favorite culture food to cook?", Eren asked curiously.

"Scottish of course", replied Rubi.

After eating lunch, the group returned to class. Sasha had crumbs all over her face. "Really Sasha?", said Mikasa, annoyed.

"What?", blinked Sasha. "You got crumbs all over your face", said Connie.

"Oh!", Sasha quickly fixed her face, as they entered the classroom.

"Okay students, before we begin our next lesson, its time to grade you all on the test", the teacher said.

"Armin Arlet...your score was 98. Good job", said the teacher. Armin sighed in relief.

"Rubi Zacri, you and Mikasa Ackerman scored a perfect 100, well done", the teacher smiled.

"Good job Mika", Eren smiled at her, while Mikasa blushed.

"Sasha Braus...62. Eren Jaeger...your score is a 45", the teacher said, frowning then.

Eren groaned. "I expected as much", he said.

"Eren, you should have studied more", Mikasa scolded.

"I know, but its so boring. It's like I'm wasting my life if I spend all of it studying", Eren sighed.

"You know you'll have to show your mother the grade, right?", Mikasa asked then. Eren froze, in fear then.

"Damn it...you're not even her kid and she practically throws a party when you bring home a good grade!", Eren frowned.

"Because she has a son who never brings home a good grade", Mikasa shot back.

"So cold...", Eren commented.

"Since you two are dating, what is your relationship with Eren's parents?", Rubi asked then curiously.

"Well...I never call them mom and dad because...no one could replace my parents", Mikasa admitted, a sad look in her eyes then.

Eren then looked at her worried. "But in a sense, they are my parents in law, since Eren and I are serious", she explained.

"I see...", said Rubi.

During class, Mikasa was deep in concentration, when her phone suddenly vibrated. She blinked, and looked at it. Her background was of herself and Eren, arm in arm under a Sakura tree.

There was a text from an unknown number. It simply said:

" **Did you see the video yet?"**

Mikasa blinked, not getting it. "Video...?", she whispered softly. "What?", Eren asked, looking over.

"Hold on", Mikasa said, as she texted back.

" **Who is this? What video?"**

She waited a couple seconds, when her phone vibrated again. She looked at the text and it said:

" **The one you and your brother are in"**

"Brother...?", at first Mikasa was confused, she didn't have a brother. But then the person texted the video link.

Mikasa's stomach turned then in a sick way when she saw the name of the website in the link. It was some porn site.

Eren blinked worried then, seeing the pale look o his girlfriend's face.

"Mikasa? Baby, what's wrong?", he asked worriedly.

Mikasa didn't answer, she held her breath nervously, hoping, praying this was some sick joke, or it was simply the wrong number.

She muted her phone, so the teacher didn't catch her, and pressed the link.

It loaded a video on a porn website, and the title was "High School Brother and Sister Making Out"

Mikasa's heart sunk then, and her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw it was a video of her and Eren making out in the school hall.

From earlier that day, right before lunch.

"W-What..is this...?", Mikasa cried, someone had filmed them earlier that day.

Whoever was filming it, zoomed in on Mikasa's chest. In the video, Mikasa moaned as Eren cupped her breast.

Mikasa then suddenly closed her eyes, and stood up. "Mikasa?!", Eren asked worriedly, as she ran out with her phone.

"Mikasa...!", Rubi cried worriedly.

Mikasa ran to the roof, as she looked over the page more. It had already been viewed about 500 times, and there were comments from Annie and her friends on it, along with some random pervs.

"Dad finally bought me a new camera, so I could expose these sickos!", one of the comments by Annie said.

Mikasa starred, horrified as she read the comments.

"This is really from today? At lunch!? What sickos!", someone else commented.

"Mikasa!", Eren suddenly came over. Mikasa jumped a little bit. "Eren...", she cried.

"What's going on?!", Eren asked worriedly. He was able to run out of class, but the teacher wouldn't let anyone else, so Rubi and Armin were stuck in class.

Mikasa paled, she then looked down shakily, and handed him her phone.

Eren looked at the screen, and his heart sunk, he felt rage build up.

"What the fuck?!", he growled. Mikasa didn't say anything.

"Who did this?!", he asked angrily.

"Annie. Eren, why would she do this?! Why won't they just stop?", Mikasa cried.

Eren looked at Mikasa worriedly, he then glared.

"I'll kill her", he growled.

Mikasa looked at her phone again, at first she was hurt, and in complete shock. And more than anything, frustrated. Would she and Eren continue to be treated like this forever?

All because they live together? Would it never stop? Would people keep spreading horrible rumors that they were siblings?

But now, she was feeling something else.

A rage...building up inside her.

She suddenly glared dangerously, gripping her phone tight. "Mikasa...?", Eren asked worried, seeing the look in her eyes.

It was a very deadly look. "That's it...", Mikasa growled, shaking.

Just then the school bell rang, it was second break. Mikasa then shoved passed Eren, storming downstairs.

"Mikasa! Hey!", Eren followed her.

Armin and Rubi saw the two headed outside, and followed. Mikasa waited for the crowd to mostly clear, she then saw Annie leaning against a tree, on her phone.

Mikasa glared, and suddenly stormed over.

"Mikasa...", started Rubi worriedly. Mikasa ignored her.

"Oh, well look at this! It's the slut! You enjoy it when your brother touches you there?", Annie sneered.

Suddenly Mikasa's fist slammed into Annie's face. Annie was knocked to the ground, her nose bleeding.

"Oh shit...", Eren said, as he, Rubi, Armin and all the other students watched. "CATFIGHT!", yelled Connie, as several students gathered.

"I got just one little request for you Annie...", Mikasa then grabbed her by the hair, as Annie cried out in pain.

"I think...it would do you good to visit the cemetery one of these days...", Mikasa only pulled Annie's hair more.

"You may come across a gravestone that reads Ackerman. Eren and I are NOT brother and sister, and we never have been! I HAD different blood parents from him!", Mikasa suddenly kicked Annie's face in, then.

"Oh shit!", Marco yelled, watching with other students. "I bet all my allowance on Mikasa!", Jean added.

"Annie's got nothing on Mikasa!", Sasha agreed.

"When you accuse us of being brother and sister, you are not only insulting Eren and I...but you are insulting my parents memory...you are nothing but a coward. It's an insect like you that deserves to rot in hell", Mikasa then kicked Annie's face in again, blood all over her face.

Annie glared up at Mikasa, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Who the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do!?", she then got up, and managed to slam Mikasa hard into a nearby tree.

"Mikasa!", Eren yelled fearfully. Rubi then gasped, worried hearing a loud snap.

At the same time Mikasa grunted in pain, her arm broken.

But she glared, and threw Annie off of her.

Both girls at this point were bruised and cut, but Annie looked way worse than Mikasa.

Mikasa glared, panting heavily, clutching her arm, while Annie's entire face was bloody.

"Mikasa...", Eren said fearfully watching the two.

Annie then glared, and ran at Mikasa. "Do you ever know when to QUIT!?", Mikasa yelled, as she dodged Annie.

Annie then turned and suddenly punched Mikasa, bruising her cheek. But Mikasa was strong, so it didn't even give her a black eye or anything.

Mikasa then grabbed Annie by the hair, pulling hard. Annie screamed in pain, as Mikasa then threw Annie against the concrete wall.

There was blood on the wall, and Mikasa suddenly began kicking Annie's head in.

"HOLY SHIT!", yelled Jean, horrified. Several students watched in horror, Ymir and Krista backing away even.

"Eren! You got to get her under control! She's gonna kill her!", Marco yelled urgently then.

Eren wouldn't admit it...but a dark part of him wanted Mikasa to kill Annie. But he snapped back to reality, knowing Mikasa could end up in prison.

He ran over, and grabbed Mikasa, pulling her away.

At first she fought him. "Eren, let me go!", she yelled, kicking.

She bruised his leg by accident from kicking it.

She was much stronger than him, so Eren struggled to keep hold of her. Armin hurried over to help.

"MIKASA! Calm down! It's over! Easy!", Eren soothed, he pulled her several feet away.

"Please calm down, Mikasa!", Armin added.

Mikasa panted heavily, glaring still. Her tense body very slowly relaxed then, as she panted, exhausted.

"Easy...easy...it's all right...you got her good, baby", Eren soothed, stroking her hair.

"Mikasa...you need to go to the infirmary, your arm...", Rubi said worriedly, approaching.

"Her arm?! Someone needs to call an ambulance for Annie! She's unconscious!", one of Annie's friends cried then, as she got out her cell phone.

"She got what she deserved", Rubi snapped coldly at Annie's friend. She, Eren and Armin then helped Mikasa inside.

Once in the infirmary, the nurse wrapped Mikasa's arm in a bandage.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do as a school nurse. You'll have to go the hospital and get X rays and proper treatment", the nurse said.

"Thank you anyway", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa...this is bad. There were witnesses...and Annie's father has a lot of money...", Armin started nervously.

"She WON'T be expelled!", Eren snapped then. "Eren...I could be...", Mikasa said then.

Eren looked at her. "No way! Annie had this coming to her!", he said worriedly.

"I beat her up on school grounds, so bad she's in the hospital. There's very little chance I won't be expelled Eren", Mikasa said grimly, looking up at him.

As soon as she said this, they were called to the principal's office.

In that office, besides the lady principal, were Eren's parents.

"Mikasa! Sweetie, are you hurt?", cried Carla worriedly, she then saw her arm.

"Oh no...we're taking you to the hospital as soon as this is wrapped up", she said worriedly.

Mikasa blinked. "Wait...you're not angry? Carla, I did a horrible thing", Mikasa cried.

"And I'm sure you had reasons", Carla said then.

"She did! It wasn't her fault mom!", Eren said.

"Enough...the fact of the matter remains, Mikasa did beat up a fellow student to a point she's in the hospital", the principal said then.

"You don't understand! Annie has been bullying Mikasa, well both of us, socially and cyberly!", Eren said then.

"Cyberly? That is a serious accusation Jaeger. Every student here knows that is against the rules here, and the punishment is a 4 month suspension.

"It's true!", Eren yelled. "I'm sorry Jaeger, but unless we have concrete evidence to prove Annie was doing such a thing, we cannot take any action except for expelling Mikasa", the teacher said.

"That is ridiculous! Mikasa is one of your best students! You know she would never do anything like this without being pushed!", Carla yelled angrily.

"Excuse me", Rubi suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Yes...?", asked the principal. "I have the evidence you need", she then handed the principal Mikasa's cell phone.

Mikasa blinked, suddenly looking hopeful. So did Eren, in all the chaos they completely forgot about Mikasa's phone.

"On that is a video Annie took herself, and posted lies", Rubi explained as the principal clicked on the video link.

The principal suddenly paled, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Brother and sister?! On an incest porn site...?!", she looked shocked, and then looked at the family.

"Mikasa, you have my strongest apology for this. Annie Leonhart should have known better for something like this...I'll be giving her father a call. She will be suspended for four months", the principal said.

Mikasa sighed in relief, Eren rubbing her shoulder. "Thank you so much", he said, relieved.

"However, the fact remains you did still beat her. You'll have detention for the next week after school, and a three day suspension but that is all", the principal explained.

"That's fair enough, thank you", Carla said.

"Mikasa, Eren, go get your things, we need to go over to the hospital and get that arm X rayed", she said then worried.

"Right, we'll meet you in the parking lot mom", Eren nodded.

He and Mikasa then both looked at Rubi. "Rubi...thank you so much", Eren said.

"It was nothing", Rubi smiled. Mikasa smiled back at her, she then suddenly hugged Rubi.

"Thank you! I could have been expelled today if it wasn't for you", she cried. Rubi smiled softly, and rubbed Mikasa's back.

"It's fine...I couldn't watch you be expelled for no reason. You better go get that arm looked at", Rubi said worriedly, glancing at it.

"I will...thank you Rubi", Mikasa said.


	6. Date

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far! Also, I apology for another Eremika smut chapter, couldn't be helped. It will actually be the last one for a while.**

At the hospital, Mikasa had gotten her X Rays. She sat in the examine room with Eren and Carla, while waiting for the results.

Grisha was looking over the X rays with nurses in another room.

"Mika, doesn't that hurt at all?", Eren asked worriedly, as he gently rubbed Mikasa's shoulder.

"Not really", Mikasa assured, putting on a brave face.

"You are such a liar! You can't tell me you don't feel anything from a fractured arm", Eren frowned.

"Mikasa, sweetie, it must hurt some", Carla added worriedly.

"Okay, it hurts a bit but it isn't agony", Mikasa said. Her arm did look bruised pretty bad, but the pain wasn't severe. At least not to Mikasa.

Perhaps a less physically strong girl would be screaming or crying from it, but Mikasa just winced off and on.

Grisha opened the door then, coming in.

"Okay sweetie, looks good", Grisha said, with the results. He hung up the X Rays for them to see.

"How's her arm, dad?", Eren asked worriedly.

"She's lucky, it wasn't a severe fracture, so she won't need surgery. It should heal within a week", replied Grisha

"Thank goodness", Carla sighed in relief, while Eren pulled Mikasa close, rubbing her arm, relieved.

"See? I told you Eren, I'm fine", Mikasa smiled.

"You still need to rest that arm", Eren then gently kissed Mikasa's cheek, as she blushed.

His parents knew the two were together, but did not know they had sex once already.

Just then, they heard some commotion out in the waiting room.

"Sir, you need to calm down!", a nurse yelled. "What on earth?", Grisha hurried out, Carla, Eren and Mikasa following.

When they went out to the waiting room, they saw a middle aged man, looking furious.

"YOU! Dr. Jaeger!", he suddenly yelled angrily. "Who is that?", Carla asked, pulling Mikasa and Eren back a bit.

Grisha sighed, annoyed. "Carla, dear...take Eren and Mikasa home. I need to deal with this", he said softly.

Carla nodded, as she escorted the teens out. Eren blinked, and before they left he realized it was Annie's father.

All the students knew he had a bad temper, and he was an alcoholic, and got violent when drunk.

He also spoiled Annie and acted like she was the perfect daughter.

In other words, she's always right in his eyes, no matter what she does or who she hurts.

"What the FUCK is happening here Jaeger?! I got a call that your daughter beat up my Annie!", Mr. Leonhart roared angrily.

"Mr. Leonhart, I must ask you to lower your voice, this is a hospital with sick patients. I'll be more than happy to answer any questions, but if you don't calm down I'll have my nurses call security", Grisha threatened, but he was calm.

"Mom, hold on", Eren stopped then, they were outside but Eren watched through the glass doors.

Carla sighed. "Don't let your father catch you two spying, both of you come home before dark", she said.

"We will Carla", Mikasa assured. Both were curious about this.

"Eren...", Mikasa said as Carla left. "I just want to hear what they say...I don't trust her or her father", explained Eren.

"Fine...what the hell happened? Your daughter beat my poor Annie up...and you're not even treating her?", Mr. Leonhart asked, but very tensely.

"First off, Mikasa is not my daughter. I've told this to the neighbors again and again, you and your daughter are the only ones who seem not to get that. Mikasa's parents were murdered when she was 9, and we took her in. That is all. There was no adoption or anything", replied Grisha

"Whatever she is! Your son's girlfriend...is it true?! Did she beat up my daughter?!", Mr. Leonhart demanded.

"Yes she did. I never approve of violence, but your daughter did some horrible things to my son and Mikasa. Teenagers are pushed over the edge easily, as far as I see it, the girls are even. And my best surgeons are tending to your daughter right now", explained Grisha

"My precious Annie would NEVER do something horrible to her fellow students! You're the head doctor, why aren't you in there?!", Mr. Leonhart yelled.

"Because I had to treat Mikasa's arm, your daughter did fracture it. Half of our staff is working on your daughter right now, so I am not needed. She does have a severe concussion, a broken arm, a broken nose, two black eyes, a sprained ankle and several severe cuts to her face", Grisha explained.

"You bastard...how dare you let that little Asian bitch attack my daughter...! I'll sue you for all you have!", Mr. Leonhart snarled.

Eren glared, clenching his fists as he and Mikasa watched.

"That is far enough! I will not allow your rude, discriminating comments in this hospital. And sue me? For treating your daughter? I could have been the type of man to deny her treatment, considering how she's been treating my son and Mikasa recently...but I didn't", Grisha shot back firmly.

"You go dad...", Eren muttered, him and Mikasa still watching.

Mr. Leonhart glared at Eren's father. "This isn't over Jaeger! Where the hell is my daughter?!", he demanded.

"Room 3, fifth floor", replied Grisha simply. Mr. Leonhart glared, but stormed off.

"He better stay the fuck away from you", Eren growled. "I'm sure he will", Mikasa said.

The two held hands as they left the hospital.

"Mikasa, you've had an exhausting day...I know it's Friday but why don't we take it easy tonight?", Eren asked worriedly, glancing at her arm, which was in a cast.

"No it's fine Eren...to be honest I don't need this cast...", Mikasa attempted to remove it then.

"HEY! Mikasa, don't!", Eren panicked, worried as he held her arm gently. Mikasa blinked. "It really isn't that bad Eren", she said.

"Just keep it on for a few days, please?", Eren asked, worriedly. "Okay...fine", Mikasa gave in. Since she trained so hard, injuries like this didn't bother her much.

"I'd like to go out tonight with you. To get my mind off of it", Mikasa admitted after they walked for a few minutes, holding hands.

The two always took Friday nights to have fun together, as a date really.

"If you're sure Mika...you want to hit the movies?", Eren asked as the two began walking.

"What's playing?", Mikasa asked curiously. It was already late afternoon by this point, so school was out as well.

"Let me check", Eren pulled his phone out. Mikasa then heard hers vibrate, she reached in her bag for it.

"You need help?", Eren asked worried. "I got it, don't worry babe", Mikasa assured, blushing.

She then pulled it out, and saw a text from Rubi.

" **Hey, are you okay? How'd the hospital visit go? I'm staying here late to study"**

Mikasa texted back quickly.

" **It went okay, my arm isn't too bad. Eren and I are taking a night to ourselves. Annie's dad was really mad, but Eren's father handled it. Thanks for asking"**

"Let's see...there's a horror movie, a romantic comedy, and some new drama", Eren read off the movies on his phone.

"A drama?", Mikasa asked curiously.

"Yeah it's actually a romantic drama", replied Eren, showing Mikasa his phone.

"It's playing today at 4:30, we better hurry", she said.

The two held hands, and took the bus to the movie cinema. Eren got their food, while Mikasa got the tickets.

"Two tickets for 'The Fault In Our Stars'", Mikasa said. "Here you go, enjoy", the worker handed her the tickets.

"Thank you", Mikasa then blinked, as she turned around, and she had to laugh. Eren was carrying a bucket of popcorn, a large soda, and four things of candy.

"Eren! We'll be too full to have dinner if we eat that much here!", Mikasa said, but she smiled.

"It's fine! We can have a late dinner", Eren assured, as he struggled to balance it all.

"Eren, let me carry something, I do have one working arm", Mikasa offered.

"No way! I got it!", Eren said stubbornly.

"I can carry the soda", Mikasa offered. "Mikasa, I said no!", Eren argued, when they suddenly saw Sasha, Krista and Ymir were there too.

"Hey lovebirds!", waved Ymir. "Oh, hey guys", said Eren. Mikasa took her chance, grabbing the soda.

"Hey!", Eren yelled. "You're going to drop everything, I got this", Mikasa assured.

"What a day at school, you gave that barbie bitch what she deserved", Ymir grinned, her arm around Krista.

"How's your arm Mikasa?", Krista asked concerned. "It's fine, don't worry Krista. Are you two here to see 'The Fault in Our stars' too?", Mikasa asked.

"Yep! My Krista loved the novel!", replied Ymir cheerfully.

"Wait, where'd Sasha go?", Eren asked. They then all looked over, and their jaws dropped.

Sasha was carrying three buckets of popcorn, three sodas and at least ten things of candy.

"Sasha, what the hell?! We only need one bucket!", said Ymir.

"Are you kidding?! I can't waste an opportunity like this!", said Sasha. "You're going to get fat", Mikasa commented.

"No way! With the way the teacher makes me run laps, I need more meals than normal!", said Sasha.

Soon they went into the theater, Eren and Mikasa sat in the back, Sasha and the girls in the front.

It was rather crowded, since the movie was new.

"Did you read the book like Krista...?", Eren asked curiously. Mikasa sipped her soda, and shook her head.

"I heard it was really good though", she replied.

Near the end of the movie, Sasha was pretty much crying in her own popcorn, quite comically, while Ymir rolled her eyes at her, and Krista was also tearing up.

"I think its amazing when two people can be in love...even when they know they're dying...Eren?", Mikasa blinked then, seeing him wiping his eyes.

"Eren, are you crying?", she asked surprised.

"I'm not crying! I got salt in my eyes, from the popcorn!", Eren lied.

"Eren...I had no idea you had such a soft side...", Mikasa said. "I don't! I...", he sighed then, knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"How can you not be crying at this Mikasa?! This is depressing!", he asked then.

"I ran out of tears for movies after Titanic", admitted Mikasa. It was a movie poor Mikasa bawled her eyes out at, it didn't help she was only 13 when she saw it on TV. Although it remained one of her favorite romance films.

"The part of that movie that made me sad was after all the characters were through, in the end the guy died...", Mikasa said.

"It's kinda weird they only kill off the guys, leaving the girl alone...its cruel", Eren admitted.

After the movie ended, the two exited. "Well that was a downer!", Eren sighed.

"It was still very beautiful, in a tragic sense", Mikasa said.

She then smiled. "Eren, I know what will cheer you up"

She took him to their favorite restaurant, where his favorite chocolate milkshakes were.

Eren drank it happily. "Feel better?", Mikasa asked. "Much...although you're right..after all that popcorn I'm too full to finish this", Eren admitted.

"I told you", Mikasa said.

"Just drink what you can", Mikasa was having some iced tea. "You sure you don't want a milkshake, Mika?", asked Eren.

"Positive. I feel dehydrated from all that popcorn", Mikasa assured, as she sipped her tea.

Eren then blinked, his phone vibrating. He answered it, seeing it was from his mom.

"Hey mom", he said.

"Eren, hey, how are you and Mikasa? You coming home soon?", Carla asked.

"Yeah, we went to see a movie and we're just having a drink now", Eren replied.

"A drink!? You're both only 15!? What are you doing in a bar?!", Carla demanded then.

Eren facepalmed. "No, no mom! Not that kind of drink! We're in a restaurant, I'm having a milkshake and Mika is having iced tea", he explained.

"Ohh...I'm sorry. Well anyway, both of you get home soon. It's getting dark. Your father is going to be working late, and I have to help out at the hospital tonight a little", Carla said.

"Oh?", Eren asked. "So we won't be home until very late", Carla said.

"Okay, we'll be home soon", Eren said.

"All right sweetie, let Mikasa know I was asking about her, and her pain meds are in the kitchen for her arm", Carla said.

"I will, bye mom", Eren said. "Bye honey", Carla hung up.

"What's going on?", Mikasa asked. "Mom and dad are going to be out really late...", Eren said then, he looked at her.

Mikasa suddenly blushed, knowing what he was thinking. "Are you sure?", she asked. Eren nodded, he grinned a little.

Soon the couple headed home, arm in arm.

"Eren...are you sure? What if your parents come home early?", Mikasa asked worriedly. "I'm positive! I don't see why they would honestly", Eren assured.

The two arrived home, it was dark, both of Eren's parents out.

"It's 8 PM now...", Mikasa said. "Don't worry, we're good", Eren assured, he took her hand and led her upstairs.

It would be their second time.

They actually only had sex once which was at school.

They entered Eren's bedroom, and Mikasa suddenly couldn't control her urges. She kissed Eren deeply.

Eren pulled her close, being careful with her arm, and he gently pinned her to the bed. .

Mikasa blushed, as Eren kissed her neck, gently running his hand down to her breasts. Mikasa moaned softly, as Eren kissed her neck softly.

He then gently stroked her hair, then her cheek. He gazed into her deep black bluish eyes.

"I love you so much Mikasa...", he then kissed her neck again, sliding his hand up her shirt.

Mikasa moaned a little louder. "Eren...I love you...more than anything", she then sat up, and removed her school uniform.

Eren quickly did as well, and as soon as they were both completely undressed, Mikasa keeping her scarf on, they kissed deeply, fully.

Eren ran his fingers through her jet black hair, as he gently moved his lips down to her neck, and then to her breasts.

"Aahhh...! Eren..!", Mikasa cried out in pleasure, as Eren licked and kissed both her breasts, both beginning to sweat already.

Eren blushed, Mikasa smelled so sweet to him, he then moved away from her breasts for a moment, and when she whined just a little, he moved his hand down to her womanhood.

"Aahhh...! Eren...oh god...y-yes...!", Mikasa turned bright red at how talkative she was getting in between moans.

She could tell by the look on Eren's face, he loved that. "Mmmm, what was that?", he teased, slowing his fingers down.

"E-Eren...!", Mikasa turned bright red, embarrassed.

Eren then grinned, and removed his hand. "E-Eren! W-Wait...!", Mikasa cried then. "Yes...?", Eren grinned.

"You're not being fair", Mikasa frowned cutely. "Please baby...I love how you ask for it...that turns me on", Eren admitted, blushing.

Mikasa blushed, as Eren slowly moved his hand closer. "Eren...please...", she cried then.

Eren blushed heavily, and he did not keep his love waiting. He loved that, but at the same time he wasn't a sadistic either.

He pressed his finger against her clit then, as he rubbed softly.

"Ahhh.! Eren! P-Please...don't stop! K-Keep going!", Mikasa cried out, blushing.

Eren blushed heavily, and he did. He moved his fingers more, feeling how hot and wet she was already.

Mikasa only moaned more, and louder. "Eren...! Aahhh...!", she squirmed a little, she must have been experiencing a lot of pleasure, because she couldn't fight her hand from going down to her womanhood as well.

Eren turned bright red, how he wanted to watch her please herself. But he gently moved her hand away.

"You relax baby, let me do all the work", he soothed gently.

Mikasa blushed, he was such a gentleman, even in bed.

"Eren...sorry, my hand moved on its own", Mikasa admitted, very red.

"It's fine, I find that sexy...you just lay back, and relax...", Eren kissed her neck softly, stroking her hair.

Eren then got back to work, as he rubbed her womanhood harder. Mikasa lay back, as she cried out in pleasure.

"Eren...! Aahh...oh..god..!", she cried out and began to moan nonstop, as she felt his lips and tongue find her womanhood.

They went like this for a little while, when Mikasa finally couldn't take it.

"Eren...I want you inside me..", she cried then, desperately. Eren blushed at her request, he could also tell she was close, so was he.

He kissed her neck, and positioned himself over her. He hesitated at first, even though he took her virginity already, she always seemed so fragile to him while in bed, he was afraid he'd hurt her.

"Eren...", Mikasa panted heavily, her eyes longing. Eren then leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips,

He then entered her, and began a rather fast and hard rhythm. Mikasa cried out in pleasure, as she moved her hips to match his.

"E-Eren...! I...aahhh! Oh god...I'm...!", Mikasa suddenly gritted her teeth, her body tensing while Eren groaned deeply, growling even.

At the same time they both climaxed, Eren came inside of Mikasa. Mikasa cried out loudly in pleasure, in fact she screamed.

Eren was sure the neighbors heard her, but he didn't care.

Eren collapsed beside Mikasa, as they both panted deeply, trying to catch their breath.

Both were sweating a lot as well, Mikasa kicked the warm heavy quilt off the bed, trying to cool down as she breathed deeply.

"Mikasa...", Eren panted, as he stroked her hair.

Mikasa blushed, gazing into his eyes, when suddenly they heard Eren's bedroom door open.

Eren and Mikasa both jumped, and saw standing in the doorway were Eren's parents.


	7. Leonhart's Revenge

"WHAT were you two thinking?! You're only 15!", Carla scolded angrily.

Eren and Mikasa sat on the couch in the living room, dressed again, and both looked very embarrassed still.

Mikasa had a very shameful look on her face, unable to look up from her lap.

"Mom, lay off, we're careful!", Eren snapped, still red.

"Don't use that tone with me! What if she were to get pregnant?! Then what?!", Carla demanded.

"Carla please, this isn't all Eren's fault. It was my idea too...and we're careful. You can check our dressers", Mikasa assured.

"Your dressers?", asked Carla.

"I have like 10 condoms hidden in them, and Mikasa takes birth control to be extra safe", Eren explained.

"Oh my god!", Carla paced angrily.

"We're sorry Carla...we just love each other", Mikasa apologized.

"Mikasa...", Carla sighed, she had trouble getting mad at Mikasa.

One could even admit she spoiled Mikasa a bit. She never played favorites between her son and Mikasa, but the truth was Carla wanted to have a daughter after having Eren.

Carla had a complicated delivery and almost died after having Eren, and so she could never have any other children.

She always saw Mikasa as a daughter in law since she knew how serious her son was about being with Mikasa.

To top it off, Carla always felt horrible for what Mikasa saw as a little girl, both her parents murdered.

"It's still irresponsible...", started Carla.

"Leave it dear", Grisha said then. "What?!", cried Carla.

"Come now, they are 15 years old. They're teenagers and as long as they are careful and it doesn't interfere with their studies, there isn't much we can do", explained Grisha.

"Are you insane?!", yelled Carla.

"We weren't much older then they were you know", Grisha reminded her then. Carla suddenly blushed.

"DAD! Seriously! Too much info! I do not need that image in my head!", yelled Eren.

"All right fine, but you both need to promise me you'll be careful! Understand?", Carla said firmly.

"We promise", Mikasa assured. "Don't worry, we'll be careful", Eren added.

At the school, despite it being late Armin stayed to do some schoolwork in the classroom.

He was in deep concentration when he suddenly heard the piano playing from the music room.

"Someone else is still here this late?", he asked, looking up.

It sounded really beautiful, whoever was playing it was very talented at it.

Curious, Armin put his books away in his bag and went to the music room.

When he slid the door open to the room, he saw it was Rubi playing it. 'Whoa...she's really good...', he thought as he watched her.

The music she played sounded very beautiful and gentle.

When she finished, Armin smiled. "You're amazing", he said. Rubi blinked, seeing him.

"Oh...I'm not that good", she blushed. "You are! That was great, do you practice late often?", Armin asked coming over.

"Sometimes...what about you? Why are you here this late?", Rubi asked. "I sometimes like to study here late", admitted Armin.

"It is nice and quiet here once school is out", Rubi agreed.

"Hey listen Rubi...I haven't gotten a chance with all the stuff going on but...I really appreciate the way you helped my friends out", Armin smiled.

"It's no problem at all, we've all become friends", Rubi smiled.

"I mean it, Eren is my best friend and Mikasa is like my sister", Armin said.

"Mikasa's been through a lot...its amazing how strong she is", Rubi admitted.

"Mikasa is strong...but not so much emotionally as she is physically", Armin admitted sadly.

"Seriously? She lost her parents yet she seems so nonchalant", Rubi said surprised.

"The truth is Rubi, if it weren't for Eren, I wouldn't be shocked if Mikasa would be in a mental hospital", Armin said seriously.

Rubi looked at him, both shocked but also horrified.

"She was only 9 years old when she saw her parents murdered, she would have shut down completely if Eren hadn't gotten to her in time. She seems like it doesn't bother her still, but trust me. If you look close, you'll always see a grim look in her eyes", Armin explained.

"I admit, at times her eyes do seem somewhere else", said Rubi softly.

"But anyway...thanks again. You're a great friend Rubi, to us three. Welcome to the trio", smiled Armin.

Rubi smiled back, but there was a slight hint of disappointment in her eyes. It was no joke the two had a crush on each other, but both were too shy to admit it.

By morning, Eren and Mikasa were planning to meet in town. On his way there, Eren was texting with Armin.

" **DUDE! You friendzoned her! NOT cool!"**

Eren texted this, shaking his head.

He then blinked, getting a text back.

" **I know, I feel like an idiot now, but I panicked!"**

Eren sighed, putting his phone away. "That moron", he said.

He walked down the street, and finally saw Mikasa. She was across the road from him, waiting for the light to turn red for the traffic to stop.

Eren waved happily, while Mikasa waved back. She waited patiently for the light to turn red, wearing her scarf, and her favorite pink jacket, white shirt and jeans.

Finally the light turned, and the roads seemed clear. She started crossing the street, when they both suddenly heard a skidding noise.

Eren looked over, and Mikasa had no time to react. Mikasa froze in fear, her heart sunk as a black pickup trick was speeding right towards her.

"MIKASA! MOVE!", Eren suddenly screamed, his heart sunk in fear. Mikasa actually tried, but before she could run, the truck sped up and hit her.

It all happened in a split second. The truck crashed into a nearby building, as Mikasa lay in the street, in a pool of blood.

Eren's heart sunk, and his eyes grew wide in fear. He was frozen, as it felt like time stopped. This didn't just happen...it had to be a nightmare.

Mikasa lay in the road on her side, blood was all around her, even on her scarf. She was motionless.

"MIKASA!", he then snapped out of the shock, and ran over to Mikasa. He fell to his knees beside her limp form.

She was laying on her side, and had several bruises and cuts, and a bad wound that went from her arm and to her back. It looked deep.

"Mikasa...!", Eren gently lifted her up, tears filling his eyes. "Mikasa...baby...come on! Open your eyes!", he pleaded.

When he looked around desperately for help, he noticed the driver of the truck, who was unconscious from the crash...it was Annie's father.

Eren glared dangerously, holding Mikasa close.

He then saw someone hurry over, having seen it. "Call 911! Please!", Eren pleaded.

"O-Of course!", the woman quickly got her phone out.

"Hello? 911? A girl's been hit by a truck!", she yelled into her cell, urgently.

Eren's stomach turned then, he noticed Mikasa was much too still. He listened for her heartbeat, but there wasn't one.

"No...! Mikasa...!", He quickly lay her on her back, and began performing CPR.

He blew a lungful of air into her and pumped on her chest.

"Come on Mikasa! Breathe!", Eren pleaded fearfully. At first she didn't respond. Eren gritted his teeth, and tried harder.

"Come on Mikasa! You're stronger than this! BREATHE!", Eren pumped on her chest hard, and blew a lungful of air in.

Mikasa suddenly started to cough, wheezing.

"Mikasa! That's it, that's it, deep breaths!", Eren helped her sit up a little bit, rubbing her back. Mikasa coughed and gasped for air.

"That's it, that's my girl, deep breaths...", Eren rubbed her back more, as Mikasa continued gasping.

"Easy, easy, rest baby, the ambulance is coming", Eren soothed worriedly. Mikasa's mind was very foggy from shock, and her hearing was muffled too.

But as she became more aware and awake, a sudden sharp, unbearable pain hit her ribs.

Mikasa suddenly grunted in pain at first, clutching her chest.

"Mikasa!", Eren yelled fearfully, seeing she was in pain. He knew she had to be critically injured. Mikasa was strong. She could endure injuries so easy...but now, she was clearly in dire pain.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, and the pain got worse and worse. Bullets of pain shot through her rib cage like lightening strikes.

It was never ending, and finally she couldn't take it.

"AAHHHH!"

She suddenly screamed in agony, tears filling her eyes.

"Mikasa!", Eren's heart sunk at the sound of his beloved screaming in pain. It was a horrid sound...a sound he never wanted to hear before.

Mikasa suddenly coughed more, and she began to wheeze.

Every single time she tried to breathe normally, more bullets of pain shot through her ribs. She was also dripping with sweat from the severe pain.

Even though she was only trying to breathe normally, it felt like she was inhaling in so hard that it strained her ribs.

"Mikasa...baby, what is it?", Eren asked fearfully. It seemed like the ambulance was taking forever, when it had only been a few seconds.

"I..I c-can't breathe...", Mikasa replied shakily in between uneven gasps.

Just then they heard the siren approaching, and the ambulance was in view.

The paramedics quickly got Mikasa into the back of the ambulance.

"She can't breathe right...!", Eren let them know as he got in the back with her.

"It sounds like fractured ribs, how did this happen?", the paramedic asked Eren as the ambulance drove fast.

They were getting oxygen on Mikasa. Eren's heart sunk. Fractured ribs...no wonder Mikasa was like this. It was incredible she was conscious.

"We need morphine in her system NOW! She's going into shock from the pain!", a female paramedic cried urgently as they got the IV in Mikasa's arm.

"She's losing a lot of blood from this wound! Apply pressure!", another paramedic ordered, urgently.

Eren could barely focus on any questions, watching the paramedics work hard on Mikasa. She had become extremely pale from blood loss, and she also felt very weak suddenly.

The pain had been so severe she could barely move now, every part of her body felt heavy as led.

Her eyes were opened but, she seemed somewhere else from the shock. Her breathing had become eerily shallow and weak. Like she had given up on trying to breathe properly because it hurt too much.

"EREN! How did this happen?!", the paramedic repeated urgently.

Eren snapped out of it, but he didn't take his eyes off of Mikasa, gripping her hand.

"Mr. Leonhart, he purposely ran her over", Eren replied urgently.

"I see...we have him in a police car now. Not only was he speeding and ran a red light, but he was heavily intoxicated", the paramedic said.

"We've alerted your father at the hospital we're coming in", he added.

Eren nodded shakily, he gripped Mikasa's limp hand.

"Just focus on my voice Mikasa...I'm right here, don't give up baby, just hang on...", Eren pleaded fearfully, tears filling his eyes.

"That's good son, talk to her. It's crucial since she's in shock, we're almost at the hospital", the paramedic said urgently as he inserted more morphine into the IV.

"Mikasa...hang on baby, okay? You're going to be fine, just hold on...squeeze my hand if you can hear my voice", pleaded Eren fearfully.

Mikasa's vision was blurry, and her hearing muffled. She seemed so far away from all the chaos. She could hear Eren's voice, but she was too weak.

But with her remaining strength she had left, she gave a very weak but at the same time firm squeeze.

"That's good! That's my girl, just hang in there, we're almost at the hospital", Eren assured her worriedly.

The ambulance pulled into the ER parking lot then. They quickly got Mikasa onto a stretcher, wheeling her in.

"What's happening?!", Grisha asked urgently, hurrying over.

"It's fractured ribs, bad ones. She's also lost a lot of blood, and she's in shock from the pain", replied the paramedic quickly as they wheeled her in.

"Dad, is she going to be okay?!", Eren asked fearfully.

"We'll do all we can, you need to wait out here, your mom is on her way!", Grisha replied urgently.

"No, I won't leave her!", Eren yelled angrily.

"Please Eren, we need to work on her now! I know how you feel son, but you must wait out here", Grisha ordered, grabbing his son's shoulders as the doctors wheeled Mikasa into a Emergency room.

"I promise we'll save her", Grisha said. Eren looked at his father, he nodded shakily. Grisha then quickly hurried back into the ER room to help Mikasa.

Eren stood there, starring at the ER doors.

"Eren!", Carla suddenly ran in worriedly. Eren then gritted his teeth angrily, he suddenly punched a wall.

"Eren! Sweetie!", Carla grabbed her son to calm him down.

"It's all my fault! I should have protected her!", Eren suddenly sobbed.

"Shhhh, no..it's not your fault sweetie, its not...", Carla pulled her son close, rubbing his back.

"Damn it...how could he...", Eren shook furiously.

"He's been arrested, we won't be hearing from that bastard or his daughter...", Carla said. Eren looked at his mother surprised, she never swore before, at least not in front of him.

There were also tears in her eyes. "She'll be okay...Mikasa is very strong. We just need to sit tight and let your father work on her", Carla assured tearfully.

Eren nodded shakily, clenching his fists. It had happened so sudden and fast. He couldn't get it out of his head, the look of pure fear on Mikasa's face.

He failed to protect her, and he would never forgive himself.

"You better call your friends", Carla said then.

"Oh...right", Eren got his phone out, while Carla went to get them a drink out the vending machine.

Eren called Armin.

He was at the arcade with Rubi, it wasn't a date, they were just hanging.

Armin then blinked, his phone ringing. "It's Eren", he answered. "Eren? What's up?", he asked.

"Armin...you and Rubi need to come to the hospital. Mikasa's been hurt", Eren said shakily.

Armin stood up then, his heart sunk. "What do you mean hurt?", he asked. Rubi looked over then, worried.

"Annie's lunatic father hit her with his truck...its bad", Eren replied. Armin's eyes grew wide, horrified as his heart sunk only more.

"Oh God...okay, we'll be right there", Armin quickly hung up. "What's going on!?", cried Rubi fearfully then.

"Mikasa's been hit, by a truck. Annie's father...come on, we got to go to the hospital", Armin grabbed Rubi's hand, and the two hurried out.

They arrived to the hospital, seeing Eren and Carla in the waiting room.

"Eren! What's going on!?", cried Rubi fearfully running over.

"We have no updates...we know its fractured ribs...she was bleeding a lot too", replied Carla, as Eren sat there, his head in his hands.

"They gave her oxygen and morphine in the ambulance right?", Rubi demanded. She knew a lot about the medical world, her mother was a midwife even.

"Yes...she was also in shock from the pain", replied Carla.

"Eren...", Armin placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Eren looked up, his face tear stained.

"She'll be okay Eren...she's strong", assured Armin. Eren nodded shakily, while Rubi looked over at the ER doors worriedly.

Two hours went by, Eren and Carla remained seated, while Rubi paced back and fourth. Armin kept getting water from the fountain just out of being nervous.

Finally, the ER doors opened and Grisha came out.

"Dear, how's Mikasa?!", cried Carla standing up with Eren, Armin and Rubi hurrying over. "Is she okay?!", Eren demanded.

"How bad was the fracture?", Rubi asked.

"Slow down...she's very weak right now. She's resting. We were able to get her out of shock and bandage her wounds. She does have a cut on her cheek that will result in a scar. The wound on her back and arm will become a scar as well..the fracture was very bad, but she'll recover", explained Grisha.

Eren felt such relief, he felt light headed for a second. "Thank God...", cried Rubi relieved.

"Oh..thank goodness...", cried Carla tearfully.

"There are some things though...", Grisha said then. "What?", asked Eren.

"She'll have complications for life, won't she?", Rubi asked then. Armin and the rest looked at her.

"Yes. A fracture sticks with you for life. For example...when its icy or rainy out her fracture may hurt, and it could hurt at random, especially if strain is put on her body", Grisha explained.

"What kind of strains?", Eren asked worriedly.

"If she turns her body too hard or too fast, and she cannot train anymore in P.E. The only other strain I can think of is if she ever had children, childbirth would put a strain on her ribs", explained Grisha.

"Really?", asked Carla.

"Well, think about it. Even though childbirth mainly effects parts of the body below, it still effects the entire body in different ways. The entire body becomes tense during a delivery, causing aches and even migraines and such", explained Grisha.

"Makes sense...", said Rubi.

"But those are the only side effects she'll have, it won't effect her ability to have children, but it will be more painful than any normal delivery. Of course we don't have to worry about that until you're both older", Grisha eyed Eren then.

"Right, dad can I see her now?", Eren asked anxiously. "She's out of it, but yes", Grisha replied.

"Thank goodness..she's okay", Rubi cried relieved, she then suddenly hugged Armin.

Armin turned bright red, holding her.

He then relaxed, also so relieved.

Eren entered the recovery room, and he saw Mikasa laying on the bed. She was on oxygen, and there was also an IV in her arm, with morphine.

"Mikasa...", Eren felt tears well up in his eyes. She was so bruised, and cut and she looked so weak. Her most obvious cut was on her cheek.

It was long, and under her eye. Eren walked over, and he gently stroked her cheek, brushing her jet black hair off of the cut.

Mikasa stirred, she felt so weak.

But she knew Eren was there.

"E-Eren...", she cried very weakly, in fact it was barely a whisper.

"Shhhh, shhh...don't talk baby. Just rest. I'm right here, you're going to be all right", soothed Eren tearfully,

"E-Eren...my scarf...", asked Mikasa weakly then. Eren laughed tearfully.

"Really? That's all you care about?", he gently wrapped it around her neck.

"Eren...don't cry...I'm all right...", Mikasa comforted weakly. Eren looked down shakily, he then took her hand in both of his, and gently pressed his forehead to it.

"Shhh...don't talk. I'm the one who needs to comfort you, love. You just rest", he soothed.

He gently kissed her hand, and stayed right by her side as she rested.

Mikasa winced a little bit, gripping his hand a little tighter. "Shhhh, it'll fade love, just hang in there", Eren soothed.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa said weakly then. "Yes?", asked Eren.

"C-Can you...lay in bed with me...?", asked Mikasa then, very weakly. Eren smiled, he very carefully got in the bed with her, and cuddled her gently. Mikasa buried her face into his chest, holding his hand weakly.

"Rest Mika, you're hurt bad...I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. I promise...", Eren soothed as he stroked her hair.


	8. Recovery

**Author's Note: Thanks so much guys for all the reviews so far! Really appreciate it!**

Mikasa lay in the hospital bed, it was night. She was fast asleep, the oxygen mask still on her. The room was dark, Eren sitting at her bedside.

He held her hand softly, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Her breathing was still very weak and uneven. Despite having morphine, she would still have some pain for a few weeks.

During the night, Eren had gotten out of the bed so Mikasa could rest easier and had more room, she hadn't been awake at all.

Eren stroked her hair softly with his free hand, when the door opened then. A bright yellowish light shined into the dark room.

"Eren...sweetie, it's midnight. It's school tomorrow, she's in the best hands", Carla stood there, looking worried.

"I'm not leaving her", Eren said sharply. Carla looked at her son, concerned.

"I understand what you're feeling son, but you can't be losing nights of sleep", she said worried.

"You didn't see her laying in that road", Eren growled then. Carla looked at her son.

"She was just laying there...mangled...", Eren shook. "Eren...", Carla knew there was no convincing him.

He would not leave her side. Not now.

Carla's eyes softened more. "Okay..you can stay with her tonight, but you still have school tomorrow", she said.

Eren nodded, not answering as he gently squeezed Mikasa's limp hand.

Carla closed the door softly, and saw her husband talking with some nurses. "How's her condition, dear?", she asked approaching.

"Well, she's stable. But it's going to be a long way to recovery. She'll need to stay in here for the first 3 weeks, and spend the last six in bed at home", replied Grisha.

"Eren's going to stay here tonight...I tried to convince him to come home", Carla said.

"I figured, he really does love her. I'll stay here for the night myself in case anything happens. It's only the first night, and even though she's stable I still say the first 24 hours will be critical", Grisha explained.

"Agreed...I already let the school know of her absence. Grisha...are you sure that man has been arrested?", Carla asked seriously.

"Yes. He'll be going to prison for sure. Some police came in earlier to get a few photos of Mikasa for evidence, plus there were a lot of witnesses. He'll be charged for attempted murder, so he'll be in for life", assured Grisha.

"And his daughter?", asked Carla.

"She'll be living with relatives, but will be back in school in a few months", replied Grisha.

"She better not think of coming near Eren or Mikasa...", Carla growled.

"I would think she'd know better, but we best be prepared", said Grisha.

"When did Armin and Rubi leave?", Grisha asked then, noticing they were gone. "Actually only about 15 minutes ago", replied Carla.

In the neighborhood, Armin and Rubi walked home. "I'm assuming Eren won't go to school for a while, he won't leave her bedside", said Armin.

"Then we'll let the others know in school tomorrow what's going on...I just..can't believe someone could do that", Rubi growled.

"Neither can I...", admitted Armin. "It's cruel..Mikasa's going to be stuck with this for life. It's not just going to be hard on her physically, but emotionally", Rubi said worriedly.

"I know, she won't be able to take P.E anymore, and she loves that", Armin said sadly.

"This is my street...I'll see you in school tomorrow, yeah?", Rubi said. "Sure...and we'll go visit her tomorrow after", Armin nodded.

Rubi went on her street, and about 5 houses down, and arrived home.

"I'm home", said Rubi tiredly. "Rubi! It's so late! How's your friend?", cried Flora worriedly, she was Rubi's English mother.

"Ay, how is she? It sounded bad on the phone", James, her Scottish father asked.

"It was really bad, she'll be in the hospital for weeks, but she'll recover", replied Rubi.

"I see...I'll give you some more allowance to buy her some get well gifts", said Flora kindly.

"So, this guy actually ran her over on purpose?", James asked then. "Yeah, he did dad", replied Rubi grimly.

"That is messed up...", said James shaking his head, unable to believe it.

"So..how was your day?", Rubi asked setting her bag down.

"Busy as usual, work is going well", replied Flora, she was a midwife, while Rubi wanted to be one as well.

When morning came, Eren was sleeping in the chair, his head resting on the edge of the bed, still holding Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa stirred weakly, she winced a bit, her hand going to her chest. She sat up, grimacing a little in pain.

Pain shot through her ribs bad.

She wasn't able to bite back a small groan of pain, waking Eren.

"Mikasa...!", he woke right up, eyes full of panic.

"Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?", Eren asked worriedly, wide awake. Mikasa blinked.

"You've been here...all night Eren?", she asked.

"Of course I have! You look like you're in pain, I'll get a nurse", Eren quickly hurried out.

In seconds he was back with Grisha and a nurse.

"Good morning sweetie, how's those ribs feeling?", Grisha asked worriedly.

"They hurt a bit", Mikasa replied, her hand clutching her chest.

Grisha carefully removed Mikasa's oxygen mask, while a nurse inserted morphine into her IV.

Eren sat back down, taking Mikasa's hand.

"Can you breathe on your own yet honey?", Grisha asked. Mikasa took a second, and breathed normally.

She tried inhaling but almost instantly groaned in pain, struggling.

"Easy, I expected that...", Grisha said worriedly, he carefully inserted oxygen tubes in her nostrils, to ensure she was getting enough air.

"Dad, how long until she can breathe?", asked Eren fearfully, rubbing Mikasa's arm as she relaxed on her pillows, the tubes providing her much needed air.

"A few days...look here", Grisha shined a light in her eyes.

"You're still a little out of it from the shock, which is expected. You feel hungry or thirsty?", Grisha asked.

"A bit", Mikasa nodded weakly. "Okay, we'll bring you some breakfast, you just rest", Grisha said softly, as he and the nurse left.

Eren gently stroked Mikasa's hair then. "Hey...how's my girl holding up?", he asked.

"I'm okay Eren", replied Mikasa tiredly.

Eren gently held her hand again, squeezing it. Mikasa watched him, and saw tears in his eyes.

"Eren...please don't cry. I'm okay...", Mikasa assured. It pained her to see him upset.

"I know, I know I just...seeing you laying in the road, in a pool of your own blood...so still...", Eren choked back a sob, wiping his eyes.

"Eren...", Mikasa gave his hand a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I'm just so thankful you're going to be okay", Eren said. He gently stroked her cheek, as Mikasa gazed into his eyes.

Her head was still a bit foggy from the shock, so she did look very tired and out of it still.

Eren breathed a sigh of relief, as he held her hand. "Thank God...you're alive..", he said shakily.

Mikasa looked at him softly.

"Eren...it's all right. I'll be fine...you should be in school", she said weakly.

"Please...that shit is trivial compared to your health. School can wait, I'm not leaving this hospital for days", scoffed Eren stubbornly.

"But Eren...you'll fall behind in studies", said Mikasa worriedly.

"Don't worry about such things, right now you need to focus on getting better. And I'm not leaving your side, not when you need me most", said Eren firmly.

"Eren...", said Mikasa, looking at him. Eren gently squeezed her hand, and then leaned in softly as the two kissed gently.

Mikasa closed her eyes, relaxing. The two gently broke the kiss, and Eren pressed his forehead to Mikasa's.

"I'm not leaving your side, I'm staying right here baby", he soothed, looking into her eyes. Mikasa blushed a little.

"Eren...", she mused. "So don't worry, you just concentrate on getting better", Eren smiled.

The two then hugged gently, Eren stroked her jet black hair, and then kissed the top of her head.

At school, Armin and Rubi arrived. "My grandfather gave me some more allowance to buy Mikasa a get well gift", Armin said.

"My mom also gave us some bus money to get there. She's unable to drive me today since she's helping a patient today, and dad has work too", said Rubi.

"Oh yeah, your mom is a midwife", Armin remembered. "Yeah, one of her patients went into labor early today", explained Rubi.

"Can I ask why you want to become a midwife?", Armin asked curiously.

"It's kind of been a family tradition. My ancestors came from olden times, where very little medical care was. My great, great grandmother was one of the best midwives in Scotland", explained Rubi, as they walked under the Sakura trees.

"Is it something you want to do, or is it like a family thing?", Armin asked.

"Both, when I see how much mom helps couples, especially young ones, its a really amazing thing", admitted Rubi.

"I think that's really nice Rubi...you're already incredible in medical science, I bet you'd be a great midwife", Armin smiled.

Rubi blushed. "Well...even mom said when I turn 18, which isn't long from now, I can easily qualify...hey Armin, may I ask what you want to do in life?", asked Rubi curiously.

"Me...? Well..I've always been into books, so I think a writer", admitted Armin.

"I bet you'd be a best selling author, you're really smart", smiled Rubi. Armin turned red.

"I'm not sure about best selling...", he said.

"It makes me wonder, Eren and Mikasa seem like they're not sure what their dreams are...", Rubi pointed out.

"They're not. Eren's always been care free, so that makes sense. Although it really frustrates Mikasa. She really isn't sure what her dream is", Armin replied.

They walked up to the school then, seeing Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir and the rest.

"Armin! How's Mikasa?!", Jean asked worriedly hurrying over with the rest.

"We saw it all over the news! What happened?!", cried Sasha. She was eating a watermelon. "How can you eat at a time like this?!", yelled Ymir.

"I eat when I'm nervous!", defended Sasha.

"She's still in the hospital, her ribs were fractured bad", explained Rubi.

"Oh God...", cried Krista, worriedly.

"Whoa...when will she get better?", Connie asked concerned. "Ten weeks, maybe a little sooner. She'll be in the hospital for the first 3 weeks, and at home the other", replied Armin.

"You think it would be okay if we went to visit her?", asked Marco.

"I wouldn't recommend having too many of us go visit her at once...she's still out of it from the shock, and weak", said Rubi.

"Understandable", said Sasha kindly.

"Rubi and I are going after school today, we'll bring two of you guys", said Armin.

"Okay then, Connie and I will come", said Sasha. "Until the rest of us can visit, we'll buy some gifts and have you bring them to her", said Krista.

"Thank you, that's sweet", smiled Rubi.

By the end of the day, Armin, Rubi, Sasha and Connie took a bus to the hospital.

Eren was still there, by Mikasa's side. "Mikasa, you got some visitors", smiled Carla, entering.

"Visitors?", asked Mikasa.

Armin, Rubi, Sasha and Connie entered then. "Hey Mikasa", smiled Sasha.

"How are you feeling?", asked Armin.

"I'm okay, a bit tired, its nice of you all to come visit", Mikasa gave a small smile.

Rubi looked at her friend, she then hurried over, and hugged Mikasa.

Eren looked a little surprised, he hadn't realized how close the two had become.

Mikasa also blinked surprised, but returned the hug, her eyes softening.

"I'm so glad...you're all right", cried Rubi, tearfully.

"I'm fine Rubi, don't worry", Mikasa soothed, rubbing her back.

"I'm actually shocked, you're quite a trooper Mikasa...you were hit by a truck", said Connie surprised.

"Yeah...we saw the truck on the news..that's scary", admitted Sasha.

"I'm guessing you all expected to see me wrapped like a mummy", Mikasa joked softly, as she and Rubi gently broke apart.

"Well..", Sasha and Connie blushed embarrassed. "It's fine", Mikasa assured weakly.

"Eren, you look almost as tired as Mikasa, were you here all night?", asked Armin.

"Of course I was...thanks guys, for coming over. We really appreciate it", Eren smiled.

"We brought some gifts..", Rubi gently handed Mikasa a bouquet of cherry blossoms. "That's so sweet, you guys didn't have to do that", Mikasa said softly.

"Of course we did, you're our friend...oh, here. Being in a hospital can be boring, so I brought you a novel", said Armin.

"Thanks Armin, it looks interesting", Mikasa smiled. "I brought you some cupcakes, I bought them from the best bakery", grinned Sasha.

"You would know that", joked Connie.

"Oh, and here...", Connie got Mikasa a card, plus there were flowers from Krista and Ymir, and cards from the others.

"If you don't mind...could one of you get back to school and bring my homework?", Mikasa asked then.

"What?!", they all gawked at her, including Eren. Mikasa blinked cutely, surprised by their reaction.

"What...?", she asked confused.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!", Rubi shook her head like crazy.

"Mikasa, are you insane?! You were hit by a truck yesterday! You need to rest, not study!", Eren yelled.

"Rubi and Eren are right, you're human Mikasa, you're not invincible. Get that ridiculous thought out of your head", Armin added seriously.

"Good lord Mikasa, you're insane! You have a chance to do no schoolwork for weeks! We'd all kill for that!", cried Sasha.

"But...I don't want to fall behind", Mikasa said.

"You won't baby, my mom already let the school know. They won't fail you", Eren assured, taking her hand.

"Okay..but what about you Eren? You can't fall behind", said Mikasa worriedly.

"Don't worry about that, I'll catch up", Eren assured. "But Eren, you already missed one day of school, if you stay here a couple more days you could get expelled", Mikasa said worriedly.

"I won't, don't worry Mika", Eren reassured her.

"Are you sure?", asked Armin, concerned. "Well, I will fall pretty behind", Eren admitted. "Eren...", Mikasa said worried.

"Hey, how about I bring your homework in here? That way you don't miss studies at least", Armin suggested.

"That would be great, thanks Armin", Eren said.

Mikasa smiled tiredly, relieved.

After spending 3 weeks in the hospital, she was finally able to go back home.

"Now take it slow, sweetheart. Don't push it...", Carla helped Mikasa into her bed. "Thanks Carla...", Mikasa carefully lay down on the pillows.

"Mikasa, do you need anything baby? Anything at all?", fussed Eren, worriedly. "Just a drink", replied Mikasa, as Carla fussed over her.

"Okay! What would you like?", asked Eren. "Just some hot tea", replied Mikasa. Eren was out of the room in a flash.

"Honey, are you comfortable?", asked Carla, worriedly. "Yes, this is fine", assured Mikasa.

"Now there will be no getting out of bed for you, sweetie. Your injury is bad", Carla said firmly.

"I know", Mikasa sighed, hating being stuck in bed. "I mean it, sweetie. You need to heal", Carla said.

"I know, and I promise I'll stay in bed", Mikasa assured her. Carla smiled, relieved. "That's my girl", she said, as she kissed Mikasa's forehead.

Soon, time flew by. Mikasa fully recovered after ten weeks of rest. She was back in school, but banned from P.E for her health.

Of course, she was obviously not happy about this.

She never really explained to Eren why she was so obsessed with P.E and training her body. At times it frustrated him since she never explained it to him.

At basketball practice, Eren kept glancing over, but saw no sign of Mikasa. Rubi was in music class, and Armin had some extra studying.

There were some kids watching, one being Krista.

'Where the hell is she...?', Eren thought worriedly, distracted.

"HEY! Heads up Eren!", Jean suddenly yelled.

Eren blinked, when a basketball hit him hard on the face.

"Dumbass, what are you doing starring off into space?", asked Jean. "You did that on purpose", Eren glared.

"Would you two guys knock it off?", snapped Ymir as she got the ball.

Eren frowned, he then got up, leaving. "Dude, practice isn't over!", said Connie.

"Yeah, I know but I got a bad feeling about something", replied Eren. After changing back into his black school uniform, he exited the locker room.

"Hey Krista, have you seen Mikasa?", he asked going up to her.

"Well...actually..", Krista hesitated, looking worried. Eren looked at her, his heart sunk.

"She's in P.E, isn't she?", he guessed. "Yeah...I actually saw her going to the gym earlier", replied Krista.

"Damn it...what the hell is her problem?!", Eren growled. "I'm sorry, I promised her I didn't see anything...", cried Krista.

"No it's fine...", started Eren. "OI! Eren! Don't upset my Krista!", Ymir suddenly threw the basketball at Eren, hitting him.

Eren hurried downstairs to the gym, passing students. He had a bruise on his face from the basketball.

'Mikasa...what is WRONG with you?!', he thought angrily, gritting his teeth.

He opened the doors to the gym, it was pretty much empty, except of course...for Mikasa.

She was lying on the floor, and trying to pull her upper body up, her arms folded behind her head.

She wore only her black bra and pants, and since not being able to train her body for so long, she no longer had abs and not much muscle anymore either.

She was still very physically fit but her body was more feminine. But in all true honesty, Eren liked her this way. He always saw her as perfect no matter what, but like this...she looked even more beautiful and flawless.

"Mikasa...", Eren glared, seeing her struggle, she was clearly in pain. He could see it in her face. She was also sweating easier from the pain.

He walked over. "Mikasa, what do you think you're doing?", he asked, kneeling down by her.

"Eren?! Who told you I was here?", she cried, looking panicked, stopping for a minute.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Mikasa, you know you can't do this anymore!", Eren snapped angrily.

"I'm fine", Mikasa replied stubbornly, she went to pull her upper body up again, but she suddenly winced, clutching her chest.

She suddenly had a look of fear in her eyes..like a sinking realization.

"Mika...", said Eren worriedly, his voice softening seeing the horror in her eyes.

But Mikasa glared, stubborn, and tried again. But when she did, she suddenly winced.

"Mikasa, enough! You can't do it anymore!", Eren told her firmly, worried.

"That's ridiculous! I've healed! I shouldn't have any prob-Aahh!", Mikasa was cut off by a sharp pain in her ribs.

She clutched her chest, but she glared and started to try again but Eren stopped her.

"MIKASA! That is ENOUGH!", Eren grabbed her shoulders then, looking at her.

"You're going to hurt yourself again! Just let it go! It isn't worth you suffering!", Eren yelled worriedly.

Mikasa looked down, her long bangs covering her eyes. She trembled, her hand still clutching her chest, which still hurt.

She closed her eyes then, as tears fell from them.

"Baby, look at me..", Eren said softly, worried seeing she was crying. He stroked her hair, pushing it off her face. Mikasa looked up at him, tears filling her eyes.

"Mikasa...why? Why are you so...obsessed with this?", Eren asked, his hands still on her shoulders.

Mikasa hesitated, she then looked away again.

"The night my parents were killed...", she began. Eren's heart sunk, but he listened closely.

"First dad was shot...I...I tried to protect mom. I ran at the man, but he threw me off...so easily. Mom screamed and begged me to run to her last breath...I...wasn't strong enough to save her", Mikasa sobbed shakily.

Eren looked at her, his eyes wide in horror.

"Mikasa..no...you can't...you blame yourself for their deaths...?!", Eren gawked at her, in shock.

"If I had been stronger..I could have...saved at least mom...but...I wasn't. I always think...what if something happened to you? Or Rubi...or Armin..or your parents...", Mikasa explained tearfully.

Eren then suddenly pulled Mikasa close, stroking her hair.

"Enough", he told her firmly, holding her.

"Mikasa, sweetie..listen closely. You were only NINE years old. You were a child...just a little girl. So don't blame yourself...it would have been impossible for you to do anything", soothed Eren.

Mikasa listened closely, as she froze, tears streaming down her face at his words. Words she always needed to hear.

"Look...we're older now, and stronger. If anything were to happen, we'd be fine. Even without training or muscle, you've always been very strong. Besides...its my job to protect you", Eren soothed.

"Eren...", Mikasa cried, looking up into his eyes then.

Eren smiled softly. "So stop blaming yourself...", he said. Mikasa suddenly felt a sense of relief, she then buried her face into his chest, sobbing heavily.

Eren stroked her hair softly, and kissed the top of her head, as she cried heavily.

Another month went by, things had calmed down quite a bit. Mikasa was doing much better.

She and Eren were walking to school together, under the Sakura trees.

"Hey Eren..", she said. "Yeah?", asked Eren.

"Do you ever think of what your dream is? Or what you're meant to be?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Meh...not really. I never thought of having a dream job", admitted Eren.

"There's really nothing?", Mikasa asked.

"Well of course it will be always taking care of you and protecting you Mika...but if you mean jobs, like a writer or a doctor..no clue", explained Eren.

"Besides, you're one to talk", he added.

"Yeah but unlike you, it bothers me. We're in high school, and I have no idea what I want to do with my life", Mikasa admitted.

"I mean...Rubi and Armin know what they want to be. Krista wants to be a nurse, and a lot of the others already know what they want too", she pointed out.

"You're worrying too much about it Mikasa...Jean and Sasha don't know what their gonna do with their lives either", Eren assured.

"I think we can all imagine those two in the future..", Mikasa said.

"Hmm...", they both got a picture in their mind of Sasha working at a drive thru fast food window, stealing food out of the bags, and Jean working late nights as a cashier at a gas station, trying to pick up girls.

Eren suddenly busted out laughing, and Mikasa laughed too.

Eren smiled then, seeing her laugh. "Look Mikasa...I think it will suddenly become clear to us. Out of the blue what we're meant to do", he assured.

"As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything...", Mikasa smiled.

"You're amazing in every class Mika...you have a large range of possible careers", said Eren.

They held hands, and soon made it to school. There they saw Jean, Sasha, Rubi, Armin and the rest.

As soon as Eren saw Jean and Sasha, those pictures appeared in his mind again. His face turned red and he suddenly busted out laughing.

"Eren! Come on, it wasn't THAT funny!", Mikasa scolded.

"What's his problem?", asked Sasha, a cookie hanging out of her mouth.

"Oi, Eren! What kind of rude fantasy you got in your head about us?", asked Jean irritated.

"Nothing...", Eren then laughed again. "Bloody hell, what did you two think of on the way over here?", asked Rubi coming over.

"Something about Jean's and Sasha's futures", replied Mikasa.

"Come on you guys, we got class", said Armin. The group soon went inside the classroom, sitting down.

Mikasa sat down at her desk, getting her textbooks out.

The teacher just came in. "As you all know, we have a big test coming up on Tuesday, so today we'll get some history in", she began as she wrote on the chalkboard.

Mikasa opened one of her history books, when she suddenly froze. A strong wave of nausea hit her abdomen, and she felt her stomach heave.

Rubi and Eren noticed before anyone. "Mikasa...? You're really pale..", said Eren worriedly, while Rubi looked worried.

Mikasa suddenly covered her mouth. "I'm going to be sick...!", she cried, her voice muffled from her hands, as she suddenly bolted out.

"Mikasa!", Eren went to go after her.

"Eren! Stay in your seat, you're not sick too", the teacher scolded then. Eren ignored the teacher, following Mikasa.

Mikasa was in the girls bathroom, throwing up violently. She coughed shakily, her knees very shaky, and she was pale.

She also was dripping with sweat.

Eren came in, not caring he wasn't allowed in there. "Mikasa!", he hurried over worried, seeing she hadn't even locked the stall.

He gently held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back sweetly.

Mikasa panted, sweating a bit. She didn't understand..what had made her so sick so suddenly? She got up shakily.

"Easy, hold onto me", Eren soothed, Mikasa held onto Eren for support, and then rinsed her mouth in the sink.

The nausea had left as quickly as it came on.

Mikasa rinsed her mouth out with water, and took a few deep breaths, making sure it was over before she returned to class.

But it was completely gone, like it hadn't happened.

"Any better Mika?", asked Eren worriedly.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. "Yeah...it's gone", she replied. "You sure? I should take you to the infirmary", Eren said worriedly.

"No, it's okay...it's stopped", Mikasa assured. "If you're sure baby", Eren gently kissed her forehead and the two returned to class.

Rubi and Armin looked over worriedly

"Mikasa! You okay?", Rubi asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah...I just got really sick and threw up...but its stopped now", replied Mikasa as she adjusted her scarf.

"You sure? That looked bad...you still look pale", Armin said worriedly, watching her.

"Yeah it's kind of weird...it left as soon as it came on...maybe a 24 hour flu...", Mikasa thought, as she checked what page of the book they were on.

"Maybe you should see the nurse?", Rubi suggested worriedly.

"There's no point if I feel okay now", Mikasa replied, Eren gently rubbed her back as he sat beside her.

Rubi looked at Mikasa, a mix of worry and suspicion on her face. 'I wonder...', she thought anxiously.


	9. A Baby

**Author's Note: I decided to take a reviewer's advice and add more detail. I get carried away at times with dialogue since I find it very fun to write, but starting with this chapter there will be more detail and insight. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!**

It was morning, Mikasa and Eren hurried downstairs to head to school.

"We're off!", said Eren hurrying through the kitchen, Carla was doing the dishes.

"Have a good day!", smiled Carla. Mikasa stopped to quickly get a drink of orange juice.

"Mikasa, honey", Carla caught Mikasa then.

"Yeah...?", Mikasa asked.

"Are you feeling okay?", Carla asked then. Her expression changed to worry.

"Of course, why?", Mikasa asked, She sweat dropped a bit, her heart racing. She had a nervous look on her face.

She should have known she couldn't fool Carla. She had been throwing up every morning for the passed 5 days.

She also realized her period was late, she was planning to take a pregnancy test today in school.

"Well, you've been sick for days sweetie, is it getting any better?", asked Carla softly.

"Y-Yeah, it's fine, I have to catch up with Eren", Mikasa hurried out then, catching up with him.

Carla looked worried.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?", Grisha asked then.

"You too...?", Carla turned to look at her husband, anxious.

"Let's just say it wouldn't surprise me..", replied Grisha.

Mikasa was quiet on the way to school. "Mikasa, for the last time, I really think you should let my dad check you, you've been sick for days now", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa wasn't even listening, she kept trying to figure out how this happened. If it was happening. Eren and her were always careful.

Eren always wore a condom, so it made no sense. Mikasa then blinked, remembering something.

The last time they did it...Eren was out of condoms. But they...did it anyway since Mikasa was on the pill.

Mikasa's heart sunk then, she remembered reading there was a chance the pill could fail.

"Oi! Mikasa!", Eren yelled then, worriedly. Mikasa blinked, snapping out of it.

"Eren...?", she said. "What's wrong? You keep spacing out", asked Eren worriedly.

"It's nothing...", Mikasa lied.

"You are such a horrible liar...just tell me Mika", said Eren worriedly.

"Look, I said it's nothing Eren, don't worry", Mikasa assured. She then ran ahead, as they heard the school bell ring.

"Oi! Mikasa!", Eren yelled as he followed her.

When they arrived at school, Mikasa went to the girls bathroom before Eren could catch up with her.

She stood at the sink, after taking the test, waiting for it.

She held her breath, her heart racing, luckily no other girls were coming into the bathroom. She clutched the ends of the sink tightly, when she saw the Positive sign on the test then.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide in shock, and her heart skipped a beat. She froze, at first unsure how to react, in shock.

She had an expression of both shock and anxiousness. This was real. She _was_ pregnant. Inside her...was her and Eren's child.

She then looked at herself in the mirror softly, both hands going to her stomach.

It had just sunk in...there was life growing inside of her, a helpless, innocent, delicate life.

She was going to be a mother...and Eren a father.

Mikasa took a few steps back from the mirror, she had a mix of emotions going through her. Fear, worry, joy, happiness, and so much more.

She looked down tenderly at her stomach, both hands still on it.

It was suddenly crystal clear to her. Now she understood what her future held. She was not meant to be any careers offered to her by college.

She was not meant to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or anything college offered. She was given the most hardest but important and beautiful job ever.

She was meant to be a mother. She was meant...to not only be a mother, but to be by Eren's side forever.

Mikasa exhaled a bit, shakily as she leaned against the wall. She felt a mix of scared and happy.

She removed one of her hands from her stomach then, and placed it on her head. She was having one of her stress headaches she got once in a while.

She got them off and on ever since her parents were killed.

Realizing she was going to be a mother herself...it made her think back to her own mother.

Mikasa slid down then, sitting, trying to calm down.

"Mom...is this what you want for me...?", she asked then, looking up. Whenever Mikasa was alone, she would talk to her mother's spirit in her own way.

Mikasa slowly calmed down, as she gazed down at her stomach again, placing both hands on it.

Not only was she going to keep it, but she was determined to be a good mother, and care for and protect her and Eren's child...and never leave it.

She took a deep breath, counting. She was around a month in. But still, despite how happy she felt...she felt terrified.

She was only 15...what would Eren's parents say? What...would _Eren_ say?

Knowing she'd be late for class anyway, Mikasa got up, being suddenly more careful with her body. She knew a fragile baby was growing inside her womb...and so she was much more careful. Her hand didn't leave her stomach.

She went to the library.

She took out several pregnancy books, and natural childbirth books.

Mikasa was always heavy into studying, and very smart, so naturally she felt most comfort in getting books about this to hold her over until she could finally tell Eren.

When Mikasa returned to class, she sat down at her desk, not saying a word. She set her bag down, which was full of books.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?", asked Eren worriedly. "I'll tell you after class", Mikasa replied.

"Tell me now! You've been sick for days Mika, I can't take it anymore! You've been hiding something from me...don't you trust me?", Eren growled, angrily.

"It's not that Eren. We'll talk at first break, I promise", Mikasa said firmly.

"Mikasa...", said Rubi worriedly, she and Armin both looking anxious.

Eren looked at Mikasa, worried. He then gave in, nodding, but glared, frustrated.

Mikasa fidgeted nervously during class, not taking her eyes off of the clock. Armin watched her worried, he then pulled his cell out.

" **Rubi, do you have any idea what's going on?"**

He texted then, and Rubi instantly texted back.

" **She's pregnant. I know she is"**

Armin froze, he wasn't shocked at her response. He figured it himself. Eren was so dense though.

" **I think so too...its best we give them time alone to talk though"**

He texted her again, and Rubi nodded softly to him, putting her phone away. Rubi then blinked, seeing the bag of books.

She managed to get a somewhat look at one of the titles, and she froze seeing it. One of the books was titled "First Time Pregnancy"

It was a thick book, and seemed like a guideline to help first time mothers know everything.

"I knew it..", Rubi whispered, she quickly texted Armin.

" **She's pregnant, I saw one of the books in her bag. She must have 12 books in there about pregnancy and childbirth"**

Rubi waited, and Armin texted back then.

" **Oh boy...you think she'll tell Eren?"**

Rubi quickly texted him back.

" **Yes, Mikasa would want to tell him, trust me I don't think she'll hide it from him. Let them talk about it, then we'll offer our support"**

Mikasa fidgeted nervously in her seat, as the class drew on. Eren kept watching her worried, he knew something was wrong. He knew it.

She had been fidgeting the entire time, even doing something she never did. Which was nervously chewing the very end of her pencil.

She also kept placing her hand to her head. Eren recognized that gesture, she was having one of her stress headaches.

But he couldn't figure it out, and that only frustrated him.

He could always read Mikasa inside and out, but today it was impossible. He kept watching the clock, and finally after what felt like an eternity to them both, the bell rang.

Eren jumped up out of his seat.

"Okay..let's talk", he said anxiously. Mikasa looked at him, she picked her bag up, and then took his hand, not saying anything.

The two went outside where it was quiet, under the shade of a Sakura tree.

"Now what's going on?", asked Eren anxiously. Mikasa set her bag down, as she bit her lip.

She then faced Eren, her heart racing in her chest.

She took a deep breath then.

Not saying anything, she took Eren's hand and slowly guided it to her stomach.

Eren blinked, at first not understanding. Mikasa very carefully placed the palm of his hand over her stomach, and looked right into his eyes.

Eren's heart sunk, and it hit him hard. Like a million bricks.

"Mikasa...you're...?", he started shakily, looking at her. Mikasa nodded nervously.

"I'm pregnant Eren...we're going to have a baby", Mikasa said softly.

Eren froze, at first in complete shock.

Mikasa..his Mikasa was pregnant? She was carrying a child inside of her...all of a sudden she seemed a thousand times more fragile to him.

Not saying anything, still in shock, he carefully helped her sit down on the nearby bench, not wanting her on her feet, already being a protective and worried father.

Mikasa was quiet, giving him a moment to process it, her hand on her stomach still.

Eren couldn't believe it...they were going to be parents. She was going to be a mother.

And he was going to be a...father.

A thousand worries went through his mind at once, like on fast forward.

Would Mikasa have to drop out of school? Would she struggle during the pregnancy? Eren's heart sunk then, remembering what his father said about her ribs.

He knew the childbirth wouldn't be easy on her because of that. Sure, she was strong and she would most likely handle it a lot better than most women...but she would still struggle.

And even more...what would his parents say?

Would they kick him and Mikasa out on the streets?

No...he was being paranoid, they wouldn't do that..but he was scared what they would do or how they would react.

They were still in High School. Sure they were going to graduate very soon, in fact...

Eren calculated, if she was a month pregnant, the baby would be born in August, they would be graduating not long at all after.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly then. Eren blinked, snapping out of his deep thoughts, and looked at her.

"Mikasa...sorry, I got lost in thought...you're really...pregnant?", Eren asked, pale.

"Yes. I think I'm a month in...if I remember right. We didn't use a condom, remember?", Mikasa said.

Eren then blinked.

"Wait...the pill...", he started. Mikasa shook her head. "There's a small percent chance it could fail..and it did", she said.

"Oh...", Eren looked down, still in shock.

"Eren", Mikasa gripped his hand then, snapping him more out of it.

"I know we're young..I know. But I won't get rid of it. I can't...", Mikasa guided his hand back to her stomach...she had such a tender look in her deep dark blue eyes that Eren never saw before.

It was the very first time...she didn't look nonchalant. It was like getting pregnant...made her better. Emotionally and mentally.

Ever since her parents died, Mikasa had become nonchalant and distant. It made sense, seeing her parents shot at only 9 years old traumatized her.

Even with Eren's support, she still looked grim. But this was the first time Eren ever saw her look happy, without that distant grim look in her eyes.

Eren had heard people say the whole glow in pregnancy was a myth, but he knew they were wrong.

There was a glow in Mikasa, she looked and seemed so different. Happier. And seeing her like this, completely relaxed Eren.

"Mikasa...there's no way I'd ever ask you to get rid of it", he said softly. Mikasa blinked, looking up at him.

"So..you think we'll have a son or a daughter?", Eren asked, smiling.

Mikasa's face lit up, and she no longer looked nervous or scared.

She was so relieved, he wasn't angry. She wasn't alone in this. He'd be right by her side.

"Eren!", she cried, beaming.

Eren grinned, he then lifted her up gently, spinning her and then hugged her as he set her down gently.

"A daughter, I have a feeling", Mikasa smiled, looking into his eyes.

"I bet she'll be as beautiful and strong as her mother", Eren smiled.

Mikasa blushed, and the two kissed, Eren stroked Mikasa's hair and he then kissed the scar on her cheek.

"You're going to be a wonderful mother, I know it", Eren smiled, he gently stroked her hair, looking into her eyes.

Mikasa blushed. "And you're going to be a wonderful father", she said.

"What if it's a boy?", Rubi suddenly asked, her and Armin standing there.

"RUBI! Where'd you two come from?!", Eren jumped, startled.

"Were you two spying on us?", asked Mikasa, frowning.

"Relax Eren, Armin and I figured out Mikasa was pregnant days ago", said Rubi calmly.

"Seriously?", asked Eren.

"Well it was pretty obvious...so what do you guys plan on doing? I mean about school", asked Armin.

"First thing we need to talk to my parents about it, then handle school", replied Eren.

"Hey Mikasa...", said Rubi. Mikasa looked at her. "Despite the fact you're young still...I'm happy for you and Eren", Rubi smiled.

Mikasa smiled back. "Thank you Rubi", she said.

"I honestly think you two would make great parents. You have both our support", added Armin.

"Thanks Armin", Eren smiled, his arm around Mikasa.

When school ended, Eren and Mikasa walked home, holding hands. But both were extremely nervous.

"Eren...what do you think they'll say?", Mikasa asked worriedly. "I'm not sure...we just need to stay calm", Eren said nervously.

They went inside, and saw Carla in the kitchen and Grisha in the living room.

Carla was preparing dinner, while Grisha was doing some work on his laptop.

"Mom, dad...we need to talk", said Eren seriously, holding Mikasa's hand.

Grisha looked up from his research, while Carla looked over. She came into the living room.

She and Grisha exchanged nervous looks, already knowing. "Yes?", asked Carla softly.

Mikasa hesitated at first, looking pale.

In a way, she felt like she failed Eren's parents. Even though Eren was in on it...they took Mikasa in and took care of her, raised her.

She couldn't help but feel like a disappointment.

"I'm pregnant", she said then, knowing she couldn't sugar coat it any longer.

Grisha and Carla both looked strangely calm.

"We're sorry..I'm sorry...you both took me in, raised me, took care of me...I feel like I failed you", Mikasa cried then.

"Mikasa! Stop it! I was in on it too!", Eren said worriedly.

"Mikasa..sweetheart", Carla then pulled Mikasa close, in a hug.

Mikasa blinked, surprised.

"Don't apologize. My son is just as responsible. You did not fail us. You have always been a wonderful student, and you always treated our son well. To be honest, we already knew", Carla soothed, as she stroked Mikasa's hair.

"You did...?", asked Mikasa, as she and Carla broke apart gently.

"We figured it out...I am a doctor Mikasa, so it was easy to spot", said Grisha softly, coming over.

"Wait...you don't seem mad", said Eren, slowing calming down, he had been tense the whole time.

"We're shocked, of course...but your last year of high school is coming up. You're both almost 16, and you both have always been good kids. We just have one request", said Grisha.

"Yes?", asked Mikasa. "We want you both to finish school. And Eren, we want you to get a job", said Grisha.

"That's what we planned on dad", Eren assured.

"Then we'll get through this as a family...", Carla sighed sadly then. "I cannot believe we're going to be grandparents so young", she said then.

Mikasa smiled, relieved they weren't angry. "Oh..and one more thing", said Carla then.

"Eren, when you two are 18, you will marry her", she said.

"Mom, you don't even have to ask me that. Of course I'd want to marry Mikasa...she's everything to me", Eren said seriously, as he wrapped his arm around Mikasa.

Mikasa looked up at Eren, touched. "Eren...", she cried. Eren smiled at her.

"Then it's settled. We'll talk to the school and see how we can arrange things properly", said Grisha.

"Since you're eating for two Mikasa, I'll make extra tonight for dinner", added Carla.

"Thanks Carla", said Mikasa softly.

By morning, during breakfast, Mikasa was already studying her books nonstop. She had a larger breakfast than Eren, and ate while she read.

"Mikasa, I'm going to pack you extra lunch sweetie", said Carla. "Thank you...Carla, did you talk to the school yet?", Mikasa asked curiously.

"I did. We made some arrangements...", after explaining it all, Eren and Mikasa soon headed to school.

"Mikasa, how are you feeling?", Eren asked worriedly, as they walked holding hands.

"I haven't felt nauseous yet this morning, so I'm sure that will come on soon", Mikasa replied.

They then saw Rubi and Armin. "Hey guys!", waved Armin.

"Mikasa, how are you feeling, mommy?", Rubi asked sweetly, she had come up with that nickname for Mikasa naturally.

"I'm okay", replied Mikasa, blushing a little at the nickname.

"Are you eating enough?", Rubi asked. "Yes, Eren and Carla made sure I had a lot this morning", replied Mikasa as the group began walking together.

"My parents also talked to the school. They bended some of the rules since Mikasa's been a top student", Eren said.

"What kind of rules?", asked Armin.

"Well, one rule they've decided to bend is her desk. You know how our desks are attached to the chairs? Well, they're going to give Mikasa one that isn't attached, room for her stomach", Eren explained.

"That's good...what else?", Rubi asked. "Well, there was one rule they could not bend", Mikasa said then.

"Which is...?", asked Armin concerned. "The teacher gave me a choice. Either take the last two months of my pregnancy off, or take two months off the first two months the baby is here", explained Mikasa.

"They should bloody give you all four off", Rubi growled.

"I know, but they couldn't bend it...I decided to choose the first two months the baby is here", said Mikasa softly.

"Which I disagree with...Mikasa, you are going to be exhausted when you're 9 months pregnant..school will be too tough", Eren said worriedly.

"I agree with Eren, you'll need your rest", said Rubi concerned.

"I know what you all mean, but I don't want to be one of those mothers who can't even see her child that much the first two months of her life...", Mikasa explained.

"You sound like a mom already", admitted Eren. Mikasa blushed.

"I'll be fine you guys, its going to be tough, I know it...but it will be worth it", she said.

Eren watched her worriedly, as happy as he was like she was, he couldn't help but feel extremely worried.

They entered the school, and went to their lockers. "As soon as we get home, I'm going to look around for a job", Eren said.

"Do you know of any?", asked Mikasa. "Not yet, but I'm sure there's got to be on somewhere", replied Eren.

"I think there's a couple in town", said Armin.

"Isn't that arcade hiring?", asked Eren. Mikasa closed her locker softly, suddenly looking pale. Rubi noticed first, since the guys were in deep conversation.

"Mikasa? Hey you feeling okay?", asked Rubi worriedly. Mikasa didn't answer, she felt her stomach heave, and suddenly vanished at the speed of lightening.

"Mikasa!", Eren yelled worried then. "Her morning sickness is going to be bad for the first ten weeks", Rubi said worriedly.

"I'll meet you guys in class", Eren said. "Whoa wait, she's in the girls bathroom!", Armin pointed out.

"So?", Eren asked, he hurried down the hall.

Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Krista, and Ymir watched from the other lockers.

"What's with Mikasa?", asked Jean. "She hasn't been herself lately", admitted Sasha, eating ramen.

Eren went into the girls bathroom, not really caring about the rules.

"Mikasa?", Eren said worriedly, he heard her throwing up then, violently. To their luck no other girls were in the bathroom.

Mikasa hadn't had time to close the stall even, as she threw up bad. Eren hurried over worried, as he rubbed her back, holding her hair out of the way.

Mikasa coughed shakily, very pale, beads of sweat on her forehead.

"Easy...just let it out love", Eren soothed sweetly. Mikasa coughed again, her knees very shaky and she was ghost white.

"That hit fast...", she panted weakly.

"Easy, hold onto me", Eren gently helped her up, and over to the sink.

Mikasa took a drink of water, Eren then gently dabbed her forehead with a washcloth.

"Eren...you could get in trouble for being in here", Mikasa said worried.

"Like I care. You need me. You're going to be sick like this for the first ten weeks. And five out of seven of those days will be here", Eren said worriedly.

"Eren...", Mikasa gave in, he took so many risks for her.

Eren gently stroked her hair, as Mikasa slowly recovered, her knees still a little shaky.

Just then the door opened, and one of Annie's friends entered.

"Jaeger! What the hell are you doing in here you pervert?!", she yelled.

Eren simply looked at her blankly, and flipped her off.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed, not wanting him in trouble.

"Back off, I'm just taking care of my girlfriend", Eren shoved passed Annie's friend, holding Mikasa's hand as the two exited.

When they returned to class, Rubi looked worried. "You okay, mommy?", she asked, worriedly. "Yeah...", replied Mikasa, sitting down.

She still looked a bit pale, and had another stress headache. Eren rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Mikasa doesn't look too good...", Krista whispered. "What on earth is going on?", wondered Jean, while Sasha ate her Ramen still.


	10. The Other Ackerman

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter, my friend is going through HELL right now. Its personal but lets just say her family is both emotionally and physically abusive towards her recently, so I've been spending lots of my time with her to help. Also, the next two chapters will be full of Eremika fluff and cuteness, just warning you.**

It was March, the Sakura petals drifted with the wind as the clouds cleared, the sun out. But despite spring almost here, it was a chilly morning.

Eren and Mikasa walked to school, holding hands. Mikasa wore her red scarf and she wore her white casual dress and soft warm pink jacket.

Since she was starting to show, the school bent a rule of her not having to wear her uniform

She was 4 months pregnant now, and her belly was already swollen a bit. She had her hand on her stomach, gently rubbing it.

"Were you able to find a job yet?", she asked Eren softly. "None yet...but don't worry, I'll find one", Eren assured.

"But more importantly, how are you feeling?", asked Eren worriedly.

"I'm all right, morning sickness stopped, I've read the third, fourth and fifth months are the easiest", replied Mikasa.

She studied a lot already, having several books with her all the time. She was handling her pregnancy amazingly well.

She never complained or anything. She studied all the time about it. And most noticing, either one or both of her hands were always on her stomach.

She grew extremely attached to her baby already.

They soon arrived at the school, seeing Rubi and Armin.

"Hey guys", Armin waved smiling. "Hey", Mikasa smiled.

"How's our mommy feeling?", Rubi asked sweetly. "I'm fine", Mikasa smiled back.

"We got a huge test today", alerted Armin. "Yeah, we're aware. We were able to get some studying in last night", assured Eren.

The group walked inside, as they did Eren watched Mikasa worriedly. He never took his eyes off of her

One could even say he watched her like a hawk. He was certainly the paranoid daddy. He watched every move she made.

Eren heard a saying where a father doesn't become a father until he sees his baby. What bullshit that was, he thought.

Seeing how fragile and tired Mikasa was, it had sunk in fully for him they were going to be parents.

Eren knew he had to get a job, and fast. Mikasa opened her locker, getting more books out. She went to put them in her bag.

"Give me", Eren said then. Mikasa blinked. "Eren, it's not that heavy, really", she assured.

"Hand it over", Eren said firmly, but he was smiling.

Mikasa blushed, but she gave in and handed him her heavy bag. Under normal circumstances, she would be a lot more stubborn.

But since becoming pregnant, Mikasa changed a bit. She was no longer reckless or stubborn. At least, for now.

She only thought of keeping her baby healthy and safe, which was natural. She was much more careful with her movements. Eren liked the way she was now.

It was like he could finally see a glimpse of the happy 9 year old girl he knew all those years ago. She was back.

His happy, sweet Mikasa was back.

When they entered the classroom, they sat down at their desks, the teacher still not in.

"I cannot believe she's making us do a test this hard!", complained Ymir. "Mikasa, how are you feeling?", Krista asked kindly.

"I'm all right Krista, thanks for asking", Mikasa assured.

"Whoa, you're getting a bit big already..and you're only 4 months..?", Sasha asked, eating three rice balls.

Mikasa nodded. "We noticed it too, Rubi thinks I should get an ultrasound tomorrow", she said.

"It's very possible it could be twins...", said Rubi.

"Twins..?", Eren paled at the thought. One baby was enough...but two?

"It could be Eren...", said Mikasa softly.

"I know that...I just. It's going to be tough on you as it is with just one baby...", said Eren worriedly.

"No matter if its one or two, we'll get through it together Eren", Mikasa assured softly, taking his hand.

"How can you be so calm and relaxed?", asked Eren worriedly, looking at her.

"Because being stressed can cause problems for the baby...", Rubi said.

"And also because I have you by my side Eren, and our friends", Mikasa added softly, her hand on her stomach.

Eren looked at her worried, but nodded. She was right...and so was Rubi. It was best Mikasa was calm and relaxed, for her health and the baby's.

But at the same time Eren couldn't calm down...he was always tense lately worried about her.

Sasha finished eating two of her rice balls. She then looked over at Mikasa. She hesitated, seeming to struggle with something.

"Mikasa...here", she offered then, holding it out to her. Mikasa blinked, surprised.

"Really?", she asked, she knew Sasha was never the type to share food, at least not without serious struggling.

"It's fine..you're eating for two", replied Sasha, she seemed to be struggling to do this, her arm shaking.

Mikasa gently took it. "That's really sweet of you Sasha...thank you", Mikasa said softly.

"It's..no problem", said Sasha, her eyes not leaving the riceball Mikasa held.

"Oh, that's right...", Mikasa then pulled coupons out of her pocket. Sasha blinked.

"I couldn't think of anyone else to give these too", Mikasa handed them to Sasha.

Sasha blinked, and read them. She suddenly teared up comically.

"NO WAY! All you can eat FREE cake buffet!", she squealed.

"Mikasa! Thank you! You're a life saver!", Sasha suddenly hugged Mikasa, carefully.

"Its no problem Sasha, really", Mikasa assured.

Eren and Armin both smiled at the girls, while Rubi got her books out.

While waiting for the teacher, Sasha was hugging the coupons to her chest, while Mikasa ate the riceball, reading one of her pregnancy books.

"So it's true...", Jean was sitting in the back, looking extremely depressed.

"Damn you Eren...", he said shakily. "Get over yourself Romeo, it was always Eren", Connie said.

Finally the teacher came in. "Okay class, get out your math books, the big test starts right now", she said.

Eren groaned, as did some other students. Mikasa put her book away and got out her math book, opening it.

As the test started, Mikasa glanced over at Rubi, then at Armin.

She knew the two had feelings for each other, but the two were more shy than preschool kids.

She sighed, and pulled out her cell phone. She texted Rubi.

" **You two still haven't gone out?"**

She waited, and got a text back.

" **MIKASA! Not now! We're in a test, and besides you need to focus more on the baby"**

Mikasa sighed, she texted back.

" **Fine, we'll talk about it at lunch"**

The fact Armin and Rubi had such strong feelings for each other, but were too shy to say anything drove Eren and Mikasa crazy.

Especially Eren. "Those two are pathetic...why won't they just kiss and start dating?", Eren whispered.

"They're shy, it can't be helped. I'll talk to Rubi at lunch", Mikasa said softly, she went back to focusing on the test.

It was a 2 hour test, and finally it was lunch time. "Finally!", Eren stretched. "How'd you guys do?", asked Armin.

"I did okay, Eren?", Mikasa asked. "Meh, good as it will get", replied Eren.

The group went outside, near the Sakura trees to have lunch.

Armin and Rubi had to pick up their grades first, so Eren and Mikasa went ahead.

They held hands as they walked.

"I've applied for about 15 jobs...so far none of them called back", Eren said then. Mikasa looked at him softly.

"What kinds of jobs?", she asked curiously.

"I can hardly remember, I know one was a cleaning job. Basically to clean this Tea shop in town...that had the best hours and pay", replied Eren.

Mikasa looked at Eren worriedly. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out Eren...worst case I can always go to work-"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!", Eren yelled then. Mikasa blinked, a little surprised.

"No way! You're way too fragile! Besides, Rubi would murder me if she found out you were working", Eren said anxiously.

Mikasa smiled then.

"Eren, you act like I'm dying or something, you realize how many women get pregnant and give birth? It's natural", she said.

"Come on Mikasa, I'm serious. Yeah I know its natural and its done every day but that doesn't mean it won't be easy either", Eren said seriously.

Mikasa looked at him, her expression turning serious now.

"I know..trust me. I'm not naïve, I know it will be a bit tough, mainly because of my ribs...", she placed her hand over her chest.

Eren watched her worriedly.

"The truth is Eren...I'm scared. But not for me...", Mikasa started. Her hand went back to her swollen belly.

Eren looked at her anxiously then. "I'm scared for the baby. I know I'll be fine..I'm strong. I can handle the delivery...", she said.

"Mika...you don't know that yet...", Eren pointed out, worriedly. "It can't be much worse than when my ribs got fractured. My point is...", she continued.

"I'm so young..what if because of that something will be wrong with the baby? Or..I do something wrong and lose her?", Mikasa said worriedly, guessing the baby was a girl.

"Mikasa...", Eren stopped walking, and took both her hands.

"I should have known you were scared...you're strong, but you're still human. Listen to me, I promise I'll protect both of you. I'll make sure the both of you are safe", he assured.

"I just...don't want anything to happen to her. I'm constantly worried...if I'm not eating enough, or if I move my body too fast or hard...", she said.

"Mikasa, trust me. You're so young, but you're being so responsible and amazing at it already. I'm really impressed", Eren assured her.

Mikasa looked at him, she nodded. His words did comfort her a lot, but she was naturally going to still worry.

They continued walking, and when they were near a bench under the shade of a Sakura tree, Mikasa suddenly stopped, feeling something strange from her abdomen. Like a nudge.

"Mikasa?", asked Eren, noticing her stop.

Mikasa felt it again, this time it was like...a tiny kick. She suddenly gasped, stopping, both hands going to her belly.

"What? What's wrong?!", Eren asked, his eyes wide in panic. He instantly wore the Paranoid Daddy eyes, as Mikasa called them.

"I think...the baby just moved..", replied Mikasa, her eyes and hands not leaving her belly. She had a tender and surprised look in her eyes.

"Really?!", asked Eren anxiously, he helped her sit down.

"Yeah...", replied Mikasa a bit breathlessly, both hands still on her belly. She took Eren's hand then, and gently guided it to where the baby was kicking

"Right...here. Feel?", Mikasa asked softly, her voice sounded so motherly, it made Eren's heart skip a beat.

Eren felt the baby kick then against his hand. "Whoa...I do feel it...", he mused gently. It was without a doubt a kick.

Mikasa then winced a little bit. "Whoa..", she cried, the baby kicking strong. Eren was surprised, feeling how hard the baby kicked against the palm of his hand.

"She's so strong..just like her mother", Eren said gently, he carefully rubbed Mikasa's tummy, to settle the baby.

"Eren..this is amazing", Mikasa said. "It really is...", Eren mused.

"No, I mean...this is..", Mikasa then pulled one of her pregnancy books out of her bag.

She opened it, and turned to a certain page.

"Eren...it says here normally the baby doesn't begin moving until the fifth month, maybe a little sooner. I'm only 4 months...", Mikasa explained anxiously.

"Are you serious?", asked Eren, as he sat beside her.

"Yeah, our baby is...really healthy", Mikasa said this with heavy relief in her tone.

"See? Just like I thought. This proves you've been doing everything right Mikasa. You're already a great mommy", Eren smiled then.

Mikasa blushed at his words, and she smiled. She gazed down at her belly, so relieved gently rubbing it.

She then gently rested her head on Eren's shoulder. Eren smiled, and he placed his own hand back on her tummy, right over her hand.

They both felt another kick. Mikasa's eyes softened. "I thought of a name...", she said. Eren looked at her.

"Carla...Carla Akane Jaeger", she decided. Eren's eyes grew wide, touched. "Mikasa...", he said. "Eren, your mother took me in like I was her own child", Mikasa explained.

Eren smiled, he then did something unexpected.

He gently stroked her hair, and then kissed her belly. Mikasa blushed, she couldn't believe how sweet he was.

"Eren...", she smiled, blushing. Eren smiled, and then kissed her cheek, where her scar was. "Our little Carla..", he mused.

"Hey guys, sorry, the teacher kept us forever", said Armin coming over with Rubi then.

"Mikasa, are you all right?", Rubi asked worriedly. "Yes, the baby was just kicking", replied Mikasa.

"What, already?!", Rubi looked surprised, as she hurried over.

"Yeah...just now. Really strongly too", replied Mikasa.

"No way, that's a good sign, right?", asked Armin. "A really good sign", replied Eren.

"Is..is it okay if I feel?", Rubi asked. "Of course Rubi", Mikasa assured, she was best friends with her after all.

Rubi gently placed her hand on Mikasa's belly, and felt a strong kick. "Bloody hell! She's a tough little bugger..you're only 4 months right?", asked Rubi surprised.

Mikasa nodded. "From how it feels...not only is the baby healthy, but she might be a bit oversized", Rubi said, focusing.

She was 18 now, so she was a qualified midwife, although took no patients yet due to school.

"You think...?", Eren asked worriedly. "Yeah..for only 4 months she does look a bit big, and..", Rubi focused.

"I don't think it's twins. I'm only feel two feet kicking", she confirmed.

"You sure..?", Eren asked worriedly. Rubi nodded. "You should still get an ultrasound though", she said.

"We will, but I trust your word Rubi", Mikasa said.

"Anyway, let's eat. You must be starving mommy", Rubi said sweetly, the group got their lunch out, Mikasa having extra.

Eren's phone vibrated then. He saw it was the number to one of the jobs he called, the cleaning one.

"Oh shit...let me take this", he said urgently. "Is it one of the jobs?", Mikasa asked anxiously. Eren nodded, and picked it up.

"Hello?", he asked.

Mikasa listened, as she ate with Rubi and Armin. "A cleaning job?", asked Armin.

"Eren said it was the one with the best hours and pay", replied Mikasa.

"Any idea who's offering it?", asked Rubi. "No, I just hope he gets it", replied Mikasa.

She ate some rice, when Eren came back over, looking excited.

"I got it!", he said. "Really baby?", Mikasa asked, smiling.

"Yeah, he wants to meet up today after school", replied Eren.

"He's willing to work with your school hours?", asked Armin surprised.

"Well he's actually a college student", explained Eren. "A college student who offers cleaning jobs? That sounds a bit strange...", Rubi admitted.

"Who cares! This is great!", grinned Eren.

By late afternoon, Eren and Mikasa went downtown to meet the guy. "He said to meet him in front of his coffee shop", Eren looked around.

Mikasa looked, the Tea shop was quint. It had a white door with a bell on it, and a large wide front window.

The door opened then, and a college guy stepped out, a bit older than them.

Mikasa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, and had the most bitter look on her face. She knew who this guy was.

"Mikasa..?", Eren asked.

He followed her gaze, and saw the man standing there. He wasn't much taller than them. He had black hair, and eerily similar eyes to Mikasa's.

"You Eren?", the guy asked, at first not seeing Mikasa as she was more behind Eren.

"Uh...yeah. Are you the guy with the cleaning job...?", Eren asked. "I'm Levi...", he then blinked, seeing Mikasa.

The guy's cool and calm expression changed to nervousness and even panic.

"Holy shit...!", he said then. Eren blinked, completely confused. Mikasa shoved passed Eren, and glared at Levi.

"Mikasa, how do you know him...?", Eren asked. "Well...this is awkward...", Levi started.

Mikasa suddenly threw him a death glare, and without warning her fist slammed into his face.

"MIKASA!", Eren yelled panicked, not wanting to lose the job.

Levi hit the ground hard, he rubbed his cheek, and looked back up at her.

"Still as feisty as ever..cousin", he said then.

Eren's jaw dropped, and he looked at both of them. "C-Cousins...?! Mikasa, I thought you said you had no famil-"

"He is NOT family", Mikasa cut Eren off, still glaring, clenching her fists.

Eren panicked, he really needed this job, for Mikasa's sake. "L-Look...whatever happened between you two...I really, really need this job, so...", Eren started.

"You can find a new one!", Mikasa snapped then, her emotions high.

"A new one? Nonsense. You think anyone else will hire your boyfriend? A high school kid who got his girlfriend knocked up?", Levi asked then, a bit coldly standing up.

Mikasa glared at Levi again. "Wait...I still have the job?", Eren asked.

"Pretty much...", Levi sighed then. "Come inside and let me explain everything", he said.

The three sat in the quiet Tea shop, at the table by the front window. Inside were several tables with real oak wood and booths or chairs to sit at.

The counter looked more like a bar but instead had a menu of many different kinds of tea, hot chocolate, coffee, cake, pie, muffins, donuts and brownies. It wasn't a very bright shop, it had a cozy lighting to it.

Mikasa sat by the window, not looking at Levi, her arms crossed.

Eren looked at her. What on earth was going on? What happened between these two that made her so angry?

Just then waitress with short light red hair came over.

"The job interview Levi?", she asked.

"Yes Petra. Could you bring Eren and I some tea?", asked Levi. "All right, and you dear?", Petra asked Mikasa.

"Just an iced tea", replied Mikasa, still looking out the window.

Petra nodded, and went to get the drinks.

"So, you own this coffee shop?", asked Eren.

"Me and my friends. You see, we need some extra people to come and help clean the place", Levi said.

Eren blinked, the place looked beyond clean. The wooden floor pretty much sparkled and the table they were sitting at shined from the sunlight out the window.

"Um...", Eren started.

"He has OCD to cleaning", Mikasa spoke up then, shortly.

"I see...so..what happened between you two?", asked Eren. Levi sat back. "I think its best I let my cousin explain", he said as Petra returned with the drinks.

Mikasa glared at her cousin, and sat up a bit more. She took her time, drinking some iced tea first.

"So you've been here this whole time?", she asked coldly. Levi didn't say anything.

"Mikasa, baby tell me, what happened?", Eren asked.

"When we were little, only about 4 years old, we were close. Then when we were 8, he ran away from home...", Mikasa started.

"At only 8?", asked Eren shocked.

"He was mature for his age...he ran away, since he and his parents didn't get along. I followed him, I pleaded him to stay since we were close...he was my best friend at the time. But he...", Mikasa glared.

"I was going through a lot of problems at home and had a temper, I got angry and pushed her and told her we weren't family", Levi said then.

"I tried contacting him off and on throughout years. The last time I tried was when we were 12. I never got an answer..", Mikasa clenched her fists.

"It...it wouldn't seem like a big deal. We were just kids. But...the fact he never tried to contact me all these years later...", she explained.

"So..we are NOT family", she growled.

"Mikasa...that was a long time ago. I was a brat. And I'm sorry. I didn't contact you because I felt bad", Levi said.

Mikasa continued to glare. "I'm more angry over the fact that you never contacted me. What happened between us...we were kids. I can look passed that. But...I could have been dead for all you knew", Mikasa growled.

Levi looked down. "I saw it on the news, about you getting hit by that lunatic", he said then.

Now Eren glared a bit. "If you knew, why didn't you come to the hospital? Her ribs are ruined for life because of it..", he growled.

"I was going too. I was outside the hospital...but something came up", Levi replied.

Mikasa glared.

"What? Did a table have a thin tiny piece of dust on it?", she snapped. Suddenly, a woman behind the counter was laughing her ass off.

She had red hair up in a ponytail and glasses.

"Hanji...", Levi glared. "Sorry...but she's right! Who knew your cousin was so hilarious?! Why didn't you bring her in sooner?", Hanji chuckled.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Get back to washing dishes, will you, four eyes?", he snapped. "You're no fun", Hanji sulked, returning to the kitchen.

"No, it had nothing to do with cleaning, or even work", replied Levi.

"Then what?", Mikasa snapped.

Just then, they saw Petra come back out, holding a baby, who looked around 6 or 7 months old.

Mikasa blinked, her expression softened a bit.

"Is...is he your son?", Eren asked then.

"I got an urgent call, right when I was going to visit you Mikasa. Petra's health has always been poor, and she went into labor early, at different hospital", Levi explained.

"After the fact, I just...didn't have the guts to come see you", he said.

Mikasa stopped glaring, although she still felt slightly bitter.

"I understand that...I do..", Mikasa said shakily.

"Eren", Levi said then. "Yes sir?", asked Eren. "I'll hire you. On one condition", said Levi. "Anything", Eren said anxiously.

"You take good care of my cousin", Levi growled then. When they were kids, Levi was very protective of Mikasa.

"I promise...Levi, I love Mikasa. She's everything to me. She isn't just my girlfriend, she's my soul mate", Eren assured.

Levi glanced softly at Mikasa then. "You cut your hair", he pointed out. Mikasa didn't say anything.

"Levi spoke a lot about you Mikasa, a lot of good things", Petra assured, coming over. Mikasa blinked softly.

"When are you due?", asked Petra. She had a very kind smile.

"August...what's your son's name?", Mikasa asked softly. "Mamoru", replied Petra, sweetly.

Mikasa glanced over at the baby again, he had Levi and Mikasa's black hair, but had Petra's eyes.

"He's really cute...", Mikasa said.

"Thank you. Mikasa...I know you're still angry with me, but we are family...I'd like to start over", Levi offered.

Mikasa looked away. "I need time Levi...", she said. "I understand...Eren. You start tomorrow at 5 PM sharp", Levi said.

"Yes sir, I'll be there", Eren said.

 **Author's Note: Finally found a spot for Levi and his gang in my fic! Yay!**


	11. Pregnancy

It was a Saturday, Eren got up early to head to work. He got Sundays, Thursdays and Tuesdays off. He hurried downstairs, seeing Mikasa was eating breakfast at the table.

"Eren, you slept in", she pointed out.

"I know! I screwed around on my game last night! Damn it!", Eren quickly grabbed a piece of toast.

"What time are you getting back?", asked Mikasa.

"Around 1, its only part time today", Eren then kissed Mikasa softly, his hand affectionately rubbing her swollen belly.

"I'm sorry Mika...I can't make it for the ultrasound, Levi is killing me", Eren apologized.

"It's fine, Rubi and Carla are taking me, it will also be a girls day since we're doing some shopping for the nursery", Mikasa assured, smiling.

"All right, I'll be back this afternoon", Eren hurried out then.

"Mikasa, sweetie have you and Levi patched things up yet?", Carla asked curiously as she gave Mikasa some more eggs and toast.

"No..", replied Mikasa simply, as she drank some milk.

She was five months pregnant now, and her tummy was getting quite big. And naturally her breasts went from a size C to a size D.

"Honey, I know it's not my place, but he is your cousin. And you told me he felt bad", Carla sat down at the table with Mikasa.

Mikasa sighed softly. "I know, you're right Carla. It's just...I need some more time", Mikasa said softly.

She couldn't help but still feel bitter. The fact Levi never contacted her all that time, even before Petra, Mikasa could not help but feel hurt.

"I understand, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here", Carla assured. Mikasa smiled, nodding.

"I know, thank you Carla", she said. Carla smiled. "Honey, I'm still so touched. Naming your little baby after me...", she said.

"Carla, you took me when like I was your own. You're like a mother to me", Mikasa smiled.

By around 8 AM, the girls went to the hospital for Mikasa's ultrasound. Carla and Mikasa met up with Rubi there.

"Hey Rubi", Mikasa smiled. "Hey, whoa...you're getting big, mommy", Rubi noticed, surprised.

"I know, we know its not twins but Eren's worried the baby is oversized", Mikasa replied.

"I agree with him...come on, let's get inside", said Rubi.

Across town, Eren was mopping the wooden floor at the coffee shop.

"How's my cousin feeling?", Levi asked as he leaned against the counter. Petra was the waitress, and Oluo was the waiter.

Eld was was baker and so was Gunther. Levi was the manager, while Hanji washed dishes and helped clean.

"She's getting bigger of course, shes also a bit more tired, but other than that she's doing really well", replied Eren.

"No problems? You said her ribs were damaged...does that cause issues for this?", Levi asked.

"Well..yeah. But it will only effect the delivery. Right now we're a little worried the baby is oversized", said Eren.

He dipped the mop in the pail of water. "Oversized?", asked Levi, worried.

"I'll know more later today, but we really think so", replied Eren, a worried look in his eyes.

Levi sighed. "She still won't answer my calls"

"She's pretty sore Levi. You didn't contact her all that time, its not going to blow over quick", Eren said.

"I know..I just want to be sure she's all right", Levi drank some tea. He held the cup very oddly, by its top rather than its handle. Eren didn't question it.

"If it will make you feel better, I'll give you updates", Eren offered. "I appreciate that", said Levi.

They suddenly heard something smash and break in the kitchen.

"Whoops!", said Hanji. "Hanji, what the hell are you doing back there?", Levi asked, as he went back.

"Sorry! I dropped some dishes!", Hanji apologized, although she was laughing about it.

"How can you be so clumsy, four eyes?", Levi growled.

"Hey give me a break man! I'm busting my ass back here!", defended Hanji.

At the hospital, Mikasa was getting her ultrasound. Rubi and Carla were by her side, Rubi holding her hand.

"Okay...the baby has a strong heartbeat..", Grisha looked at the screen.

"Are you sure its not twins?", Carla asked concerned. "Positive, see? Only one baby in there", Grisha pointed.

Mikasa looked at the screen, her heart skipped a beat. "There's your baby, sweetie", Carla mused. "Her hands are so tiny", Mikasa noticed, smiling.

"I know, they look so cute", smiled Rubi.

"Can you tell yet if its a boy or girl...?", Mikasa asked softly. "Yes I can sweetie, do you want to know or it to be a surprise?", Grisha asked kindly.

"I'd like to know", replied Mikasa. She was anxious to know, so was Eren.

"Very well, you have a healthy baby girl in there", revealed Grisha.

"Really?", Mikasa's face lit up.

"A girl...just like you thought Mikasa", smiled Rubi.

Mikasa smiled softly, her hand going to her belly.

"Can you tell if the baby is oversized...?", Rubi asked then, worried.

"From what I'm seeing, and from feeling your stomach, the baby is a bit oversized Mikasa", Grisha confirmed.

"How oversized...?", asked Mikasa worriedly, as they finished the ultrasound, Carla helped Mikasa sit up as she pulled her shirt down.

"If my calculations are right, she looks like she'll be around 8 or 9 pounds at birth. Which isn't too oversized, but it will be a bit tough", replied Grisha.

"You think she should have a C-section, dear?", asked Carla worriedly.

"It's hard to say, I don't recommend C-Sections when both mother and child are doing very well, which in this case they are. It's really up to Mikasa, unless further complications arise", replied Grisha.

Rubi looked at Mikasa. "What do you want to do Mikasa?", she asked.

"I know I want to have the baby naturally", replied Mikasa. "As long as no more complications come up, you can do it that way", assured Carla.

Mikasa nodded softly. She hadn't brought it up yet, but she wanted a homebirth. She wasn't sure yet how to bring it up to anyone without worrying them.

Eren was already paranoid out of his mind, so the idea of a homebirth just might give him a heart attack.

After leaving the hospital, the girls went to do some shopping. They had already got the big things like a bassinet, changing table, car seat, and all of that.

Today they were getting a bunch of toys, baby blankets, and all of that stuff.

Mikasa then blinked, noticing a shelf with a bunch of extremely soft blankets. They were not baby blankets, just normal ones, of different colors.

"What's up Mikasa?", asked Rubi, noticing her curiosity as Carla put some more toys in the cart.

"These blankets, they're so warm", Mikasa mused, holding a red one. "Yeah they are soft", Rubi agreed smiling.

"They smell really nice too", Mikasa said, as she held one close. "Really?", Rubi smelled one, but couldn't smell anything other than fabric.

"Oh..that's right, you can smell better when pregnant, what do they smell like?", asked Rubi curiously.

"They smell warm, its really comforting", Mikasa admitted as she nuzzled one close.

"Of course...you're going through nesting", Rubi realized then.

"Would it be okay if I bought several? For around the house?", Mikasa asked.

"Of course, mommy", Carla smiled sweetly, they got a stack of the blankets, and put them in the cart.

"What kind of things did you do, when you were pregnant with Eren?", Mikasa asked curiously.

"Well, for some reason I wanted new carpet, and also I craved cheese burgers and ice cream", chuckled Carla.

"My cravings so far have been riceballs, ice cream, pancakes, oranges, and pizza", Mikasa said.

Once they paid, they headed home. It was close to 1, Eren was returning home.

When he did, he opened the front door. The first thing he noticed was three heated blankets spread out on the sofa, and two on the floor.

"What the?", he blinked. "Eren! Welcome home", Mikasa smiled. "Hey sweetie", Eren smiled, he hugged her, and then kissed her softly.

Mikasa returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The baby kicked hard then.

"Our daughter is happy to see you're home", Mikasa revealed then, as Eren placed his hand on her belly.

"Wait...it's a girl?", he asked. Mikasa nodded, beaming. "Oh Mikasa...that's great!", Eren grinned.

"So how was the ultrasound?", he asked then, a bit worried, his hand not leaving her stomach.

"Your dad let me know the baby is a bit oversized..but not by too much", replied Mikasa.

"Mika..how tough do you think it will be?", asked Eren worriedly.

"I still want a natural birth, your dad thinks it will be fine as long as nothing else comes up", replied Mikasa.

They entered the kitchen, and Eren blinked seeing a heated blanket on each seat, and even one on the floor.

"Mikasa...what's up with the blankets in every room?", Eren asked.

"Oh..", Mikasa blushed. "She's started nesting, that's why", replied Carla softly. "Oh..are they in every room?", asked Eren.

Mikasa nodded. "There's something else I need to talk to you about", she said then, quite seriously.

Eren looked at her worried. Mikasa took his hand and they headed upstairs. Eren saw four blankets in the hall, and their bed had ten on it.

"What's up baby?", asked Eren worriedly as Mikasa led him to his bedroom, although he never slept in it anymore.

He always slept in with Mikasa, he mainly came in here to play video games.

"Listen Eren...", Mikasa said seriously. "Yeah?", asked Eren worriedly.

"I was reading...and something in this room is dangerous for the baby", Mikasa said.

"What?! What is it, tell me, I'll get rid of it!", Eren said urgently. Mikasa hesitated, she then glanced down at Eren's Xbox.

She then unplugged it, and held it up. "This", she said.

Eren gawked at her, his eyes wide in horror.

"I'm sorry Eren, but it has to go", said Mikasa. She always felt annoyed by Eren's obsession with video games, but to top it off she was nesting, and just really wanted to get rid of it.

She knew with a baby they wouldn't have time for such things.

"Mikasa, come on! How is that dangerous?!", Eren asked.

"When she starts walking, she'll trip over it", replied Mikasa simply.

"B-But Mikasa...come on! This is beyond cruel!", Eren's knees shook.

"It has to go", Mikasa said simply. Eren hesitated, he knew once the baby came he wouldn't have any time to spend on his video games anyway, but it was killing him.

"Go on, take it out", Mikasa pressed. Eren clenched his fists.

Outside, he was standing over something, holding the system. "I can't!", he said then, closing his eyes tightly.

"Yes you can Eren", Mikasa encouraged calmly. Eren hesitated, his arms shaking, he then dropped the system in a cardboard box with a "Free Games" sign on it.

"Now the games", Mikasa handed the large stack to Eren.

Eren gritted his teeth, but he took them, and placed them in the box.

"Someone will give it a good home", Mikasa patted Eren's back.

By evening, Mikasa was resting in bed, propped on pillows. She was rubbing her swollen belly gently, she had a worried look in her eyes.

Eren came in, and he noticed. "Mikasa? What's wrong?", he asked, concerned

He gently sat by her. "Eren...I just realized...what if the baby doesn't like me? What if...I won't be a good mother?", she asked then. She looked down at her stomach, worried.

Eren blinked, surprised by her sudden question. But then he noticed small tears sparkle in the corner of her eyes.

Her hormones were off balance, and naturally she would question these things.

"Mikasa...", Eren cuddled her close then. "The baby will love you. You're going to be a wonderful mommy", he assured her then.

Mikasa looked at him, her hands not leaving her belly.

"Eren...", she said, relieved to hear this. Eren gently pressed his forehead to hers. "So don't worry, beautiful", he said sweetly.

Mikasa smiled, as Eren gently rubbed her belly. "This whole thing...I can't stop thinking about my parents", Mikasa admitted then.

Eren looked at her, worried. "Eren...I...I need to admit something", Mikasa said then.

"I'm listening", Eren assured her. "I want a homebirth", Mikasa said then. Eren blinked, taken aback.

"Wait...what?", he asked, not even knowing what that was.

"I want to give birth to Carly right here in our home. In my bedroom", Mikasa explained, looking at him.

"Wait a second, Mika...you can actually do that? That's a thing?", asked Eren, shocked. Mikasa smiled.

"Your parents had you at the hospital, so it makes sense. Rubi's a midwife, she'd be able to help me. My mom...she gave birth to me right at home. It was only her and dad because of a snowstorm. I..", Mikasa held a piece of her red scarf then.

"I want...to be able to do what my mom could do", she explained, a sad look in her eyes.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked at her. He then held her hand. Mikasa looked at him.

"Okay...only if you can do it and there are no risks with it", he said. Mikasa's face lit up, relieved. "We'll tell my parents", Eren said.

Soon Carla and Grisha came in the living room, and sat down. "What's wrong Mikasa?", asked Carla worriedly.

"Nothing's really wrong...but I want to discuss something with you guys...you are my family after all", Mikasa explained.

"We're listening honey", Grisha assured.

Eren looked at her worriedly.

Mikasa hesitated at first, she then took a deep breath, as she sat down by Eren, her hands on her belly.

"I want to have a homebirth", she revealed then. Grisha blinked, while Carla instantly looked worried.

"Really, sweetie?", asked Carla.

"May we ask why?", asked Grisha curiously.

"I've done a lot of reading into it. I've read that the stress of rushing to the hospital can be very stressful for the mother and baby. It can be much too chaotic of a situation. Plus at the hospital, you can't always hold your baby right away", Mikasa explained.

Eren looked at her shocked, she really had studied all of this.

"I see..", said Grisha thinking.

"You are right, it was quite hectic when we had to go to the hospital when I had Eren, plus I wasn't able to hold him right away", Carla admitted.

"I want to have Carly here...in my bed, in my home. Rubi can be my midwife..it would only be her, Eren, and you with me", Mikasa said, looking at Carla.

"Grisha, you're the doctor here. Will it be safe...?", asked Carla.

"The risks are a bit higher...however the worst case scenario is we'll have to suddenly rush her to the hospital for a C-section...but like Rubi's said, your health and the baby's is very good, despite a few issues", said Grisha.

"So is it possible?", asked Mikasa.

"Yes. As long as no new complications arise, you could have the baby here with Rubi's help", assured Grisha.

"Are you sure about that dear?", asked Carla worriedly.

"I'm sure. It's her body, and its her choice, if she feels comfortable most here, its best", replied Grisha.

"Is there another reason why you want to do it this way? You seem...almost passionate about it", Carla said.

Mikasa looked down softly then, she then pulled her scarf over her mouth. Eren knew who she was going to bring up before she started talking because of the grim look in her eyes.

"My mother...had me at home", Mikasa revealed then.

Carla and Grisha fell silent. Mikasa hadn't mentioned her parents in a long time.

"She and dad did it all by themselves, I was born at home. In fact, every woman in my family always had a home birth", explained Mikasa.

"All by themselves?", asked Grisha shocked.

"Yeah...the midwife couldn't arrive due to a snowstorm. I just...I can't explain it. If my mom had me at home...if she could be that brave...", Mikasa looked down a bit.

She swallowed, a lump forming in her throat.

"We understand sweetheart...if your mother could do it, then you want too, to be like her", Carla said kindly, her eyes soft.

Mikasa nodded. "Well, like my dad said, as long as nothing else happens, then we'll do it", Eren said then.

Mikasa looked at him. Eren smiled. "You're going to be great Mikasa, I know it. And I'll be there, through the whole thing", he encouraged.

Mikasa's face lit up at his words, she then threw her arms around him, as Eren kissed her softly.

By Monday, the two went to school. Eren held Mikasa's hand, as they arrived. Mikasa's hand was on her belly, the baby kicking quite strongly.

"Eren...", Mikasa said a little breathlessly then. "Yeah?", asked Eren, opening his locker.

"I'm sorry...that must have been hard for you", she said then.

Eren blinked. "What was?", he asked. Mikasa looked at him. "Your Xbox", she reminded.

"Oh that! Hey, it's fine Mikasa. Besides, you are right. By the time our baby comes, I won't have time to screw around on that thing", Eren assured.

"And also, it went somewhere good", he added. A little boy had picked it up, he and his family were poor and he never could afford a game system, so they pretty much made his day.

"I was happy to see that...", Mikasa admitted smiling.

"So don't worry about it, you were right", Eren smiled.

"Yeah...", Mikasa then winced a bit, her hands going to her swollen belly. Eren's expression changed to panic then.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?", he asked fearfully, he took her hand.

"No she's just... _really_ strong", replied Mikasa a bit breathlessly. She leaned against the locker. She gently rubbed her belly.

"Easy Carly...it's okay", she soothed, lovingly.

Eren placed his hand on her belly, and was shocked to feel how hard the baby was kicking.

"Whoa...easy princess, easy...ease up for mommy", he soothed then.

Mikasa blushed, and her heart skipped a beat at how sweet he was.

Slowly the baby settled. Mikasa exhaled in relief. "Thanks Eren...", she said breathlessly.

"Come on, we better get you off your feet", Eren soothed, as he held Mikasa's hand.

The two went to class, seeing Armin and Rubi there.

"Hey..whoa, you look tired, mommy", Rubi said worriedly.

"I'm okay...the baby was just kicking a lot last night", Mikasa assured tiredly.

"Hey..I found something out", Armin said then. "What?", asked Eren, as Mikasa rested her head on the opened book.

Eren glanced at her worried, and gently rubbed her back. Mikasa gave a soft sigh of relief, her back was beginning to really ache.

"Annie's coming back in two months", Armin revealed then.

"What?", Eren growled, but at the same time his heart sunk.

"She's coming back...? They should have expelled her", Rubi glared.

"She's going to be more pissed than ever...", Eren realized. Annie's father was in prison for life, and knowing someone as cynical as Annie, she'll blame Mikasa.

"Eren...", Mikasa said worriedly then, lifting her head up from the desk. "She wouldn't try..to do anything, would she?", Mikasa didn't care for herself, she was worried for the baby.

"If she values her life she won't", Eren growled. "If she wants to keep her limbs, she'll stay the fuck away from you", Rubi added.

"Don't worry Mikasa, with all three of us by you, Annie wouldn't be that stupid", Armin assured.

Mikasa nodded softly, but remained worried. Eren gently rubbed her back more, soothing her.

During the middle of class, Eren blinked noticing Mikasa fell asleep. Her head was resting on the opened book, one arm was on the desk, the other was hanging down a bit, her hand still on her tummy.

"Mikasa...", Eren gently patted her awake, worriedly.

"E-Eren...?", Mikasa blinked tiredly.

"I wouldn't wake you if I didn't have a choice baby, but I don't want you yelled at by the teacher", Eren explained worriedly.

"I know...", Mikasa yawned tiredly, water in her eyes. She rubbed them, and looked down at her book.

"We're on page 24 sweetie", Rubi whispered then. "Thanks", Mikasa was way back on page 15. She quickly turned to the right page.

When school finally ended, Mikasa could barely stay awake. Eren had his arm wrapped around her, worried.

"You're going straight to bed as soon as we got home sweetie", Eren soothed worriedly.

Mikasa nodded tiredly. "Do you need me to watch her while you're at work?", asked Rubi concerned.

"No, it's okay, mom's home tonight", assured Eren. "Hey Rubi...can I talk to you?", Armin asked then.

"I'll be there in a sec Armin", said Rubi. "You rest tonight mommy, ok?", she said sweetly. "I will", Mikasa assured tiredly.

Rubi then went over to Armin as Eren and Mikasa headed home.

"What's up?", asked Rubi. Armin was blushing, he hesitated. "Um...I got to ask you something", he said nervously.

"Okay...", Rubi blushed.

Armin hesitated, extremely nervous. Mikasa then stopped, her and Eren ahead a bit. "Wait Eren..", she said.

"What's wrong?", asked Eren worriedly. "Look", Mikasa pointed over to Armin and Rubi.

Eren blinked, and watched.

"Armin...?", asked Rubi, seeing how nervous he looked.

Armin's heart raced. "W-Would...Would you please go out with me?!", Armin asked then, very flushed.

Rubi turned red then, looking shocked. Her heart skipped a beat. "A-Armin...", she said blushing.

"About damn time", Eren said, holding Mikasa close as they watched. "Come on, let's leave them alone", Mikasa said softly.

The two left then, heading home.

"Armin...of course", Rubi blushed, smiling. "Really?!", Armin looked up at Rubi, hopeful and surprised.

"I thought you'd never ask", Rubi admitted.

Armin's face lit up, Rubi then walked up to him.

"Close your eyes", she said softly. Armin blushed, but he did so. Rubi then leaned in, and kissed him. Armin's eyes grew wide in surprise at her sudden move, but he relaxed, returning the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her, as Rubi deepened it.

That night, Mikasa was sleeping soundly in bed, her hand not leaving her belly. Eren did his homework, but sat on the bed, beside her.

He gently rubbed her swollen belly off and on, and stroked her hair.

He then got a text. Eren picked up his phone, he had a new phone wallpaper. It was of him and Mikasa, a recent photo taken when she was 4 and a half months.

He always smiled at the wallpaper. He then read the text from Armin.

" **Omg! Omg! Eren! I'm...! I'm at the movies with Rubi!"**

Eren grinned, he decided to tease his friend.

" **Just the movies? You two aren't in bed yet?"**

He waited, and his phone vibrated again.

" **EREN! Come on! I'm serious!"**

Eren laughed, but he texted back then.

" **Okay, okay chill, I'm sorry. So what's going on?"**

He waited, and then he saw Mikasa stir a little bit. Eren looked over worried, and felt her belly, the baby beginning to kick hard.

He gently rubbed her belly, settling their unborn daughter. Mikasa relaxed then, as the baby settled.

Eren then heard his phone go off again, and looked.

" **She kissed me...we're at the movies now watching Jurassic World. We're going out to dinner after..."**

Eren grinned, happy for his friend.

" **That's great Armin, really. I'm happy for you"**

Eren set his phone down, and he gently stroked Mikasa's hair, as she slept.

He couldn't help but still feel uneasy and worried, despite how good things were going. He gently leaned over then, and kissed her belly. He then kissed the scar on her cheek, watching over her.

After finishing his homework, Eren soon drifted to sleep beside Mikasa.


	12. The Beach

**Author's Note: A chapter where we can see them go to the OCEAN! Something we're still waiting to see in the manga, ah the feels. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! Also, a Choco Cornet is the dessert you see Konata eat on the anime "Lucky Star"**

It was morning, and much to Eren and Mikasa's relief, it was summer vacation.

Mikasa was 7 months pregnant now. She had gotten very big. And while she was beginning to struggle a little bit, she still handled it well.

The group had plans to go to the beach for the day. It was June, and summer vacation didn't last long where they lived, so they had to make the best of it.

They'd be back in school by late July.

"I can't believe how hot it is!", said Rubi, fanning herself. She and Mikasa were getting dressed in Mikasa's room, while Armin and Eren were in Eren's room, all of them packing and getting ready to leave.

"It's the hottest summer yet, Grisha even had to install an air conditioner in each bedroom", Mikasa sat on the bed, eating a Choco Cornet cutely.

It was her latest craving, and boy was it a _constant_ craving. She had grown addicted to them, her and the baby.

It was a quite tasty dessert, it was warm, soft bread in the shape of a seashell filled with chocolate.

"Are you going to swim?", asked Rubi. "Of course, I can't stand this heat", Mikasa admitted, she even had to take her scarf off. It was neatly folded on her desk.

"Carla bought me a swimsuit that will fit", she added, she went to get up, but Rubi quickly helped her.

Mikasa got it out of her dresser, it was a dark blue one piece and rather cute.

"So, how are you and Armin?", Mikasa asked, as she began to get dressed into her swimsuit.

"What do you mean? What about us?", asked Rubi, as she got her swimsuit out. It was a two piece, and a burgundy color.

"You know...", Mikasa said. "What?", asked Rubi confused.

"You bought a new swimsuit, to impress Armin", Mikasa said, she said it so nonchalantly and calm. Rubi turned bright red.

"Mikasa! Knock it off!", Rubi blushed, nervously.

"I'm just saying, you two are so shy about it still", said Mikasa as Rubi helped her clip her bathing suit on.

"We are not! We kiss, make out, go out...", Rubi pointed out. "And hold hands, but whenever someone points out you're dating, you get so blushy and nervous", Mikasa said.

Rubi blushed. "See?", Mikasa frowned.

"We can't help it! We haven't known each other or dated for as long as you and Eren", Rubi said, still very red.

"That's true", Mikasa admitted, she finished putting her swim suit on, along with a white jacket around her shoulders.

"It's not too tight, is it?", Rubi asked concerned. "Not at all, I'm shocked Carla could find one my size", Mikasa admitted, placing a hand on her swollen belly, the baby kicking.

The girls packed some towels, sun screen, and money for the snack shack there, which served lunch, snacks, ice cream and cold beverages.

"Okay, I think we're all packed", said Rubi. Mikasa ate some more of her Choco Cornet cutely, as they went downstairs, meeting with the boys and Eren's mom.

Eren instantly hurried up then, to help Mikasa down. "Mikasa, easy! Don't rush. You don't have any pain do you?", he fretted like crazy.

"Eren, I'm _fine_!", Mikasa assured him, for the tenth time that day.

Eren looked at her, and he blushed, she looked very cute in her swimsuit. Pregnancy really did suit her.

"We all ready guys?", asked Carla smiling. "Yep", said Armin, holding a beach ball.

He wore orange swim trunks, and Eren wore dark gray ones. He had a lot more muscle than Armin, making Mikasa blush.

Armin saw Rubi, and he turned bright red.

"They already offer umbrellas and lounge chairs there, so we don't have to worry about packing them", added Carla.

"I feel like we're forgetting something though", Mikasa said then. "Really?", asked Eren.

They all thought for a second. "Eren..", said Mikasa then. "Huh?", asked Eren.

"We forgot Oscar", she said then. "OH! Hold on, I'll get him!", Eren hurried upstairs then. Rubi blinked.

"Who's Oscar?", she asked Armin.

"You haven't been around enough to know, Oscar is Mikasa's favorite pool toy. It's a giant inflatable killer whale. She's had it since she was 10 years old", explained Armin.

"Eren bought it for her birthday when they were little kids", added Carla smiling.

"Really? I didn't expect Mikasa to be that type", admitted Rubi.

"Anything Eren has given to her, she keeps no matter how old or worn it becomes", explained Armin as Mikasa licked the chocolate at the bottom of the Choco cornet.

"The anime doll out of the claw machine I've had to sew 5 times over the years, her scarf, and several other things", said Carla.

"I see...", said Rubi. Just then they saw Eren come down the stairs, carrying indeed a HUGE blown up killer whale.

"Can you fit that through the door?", asked Rubi, it was big enough for a 10 year old to ride on.

"I'm shocked this guy still blew up, we haven't been able to bring him out of Mika's closet in years due to all the rainy summers", admitted Eren.

They went to go through the front door, but Eren stopped, stuck with the killer whale doll.

"Shit..c'mon!", he tried pulling it. "Eren! Don't tear him! Just lift his fin up", Mikasa said then.

Eren blinked, he did so, and it came through easy. "Mikasa...how come you keep this? I can buy you a new one", he offered as they tied it to the top of the van, it looked quite comical.

It was much too big to fit in the car.

"Because, I want it to give it to our baby when she's old enough, so she can have fun with it at the beach", replied Mikasa.

Eren looked at her, he then smiled understanding. "I think that's a wonderful idea", smiled Carla as she helped her son and Armin tie Oscar on the roof.

"As long as he can last long enough, he is really old", grinned Armin. "I'm sure he will", said Mikasa.

They got in Carla's van. It had two backseats, Eren and Mikasa in one, and Armin and Rubi behind them in the other as Carla drove.

Mikasa continued eating her Choco Cornet, off and on licking the chocolate off the bottom.

"Mom, are you sure the AC is on?", asked Eren, fanning himself.

"Positive Eren, we'll all feel better once we're in the water", assured Carla.

Finally they arrived at the beach after a long drive, the sand was very clean, practically white.

When they got out of the car, Carla, Armin and Eren set up the lounge chairs and umbrellas, while Mikasa and Rubi went out to the water.

"Mikasa, are you sure you can hold him?", Rubi asked surprised, Mikasa holding Oscar. "He's light, its all air in him", Mikasa assured, she had finished eating her snack, and the girls got in the water.

Mikasa set Oscar in the water by her, as the whale floated.

"This water feels nice! It's not freezing, but not warm either", smiled Rubi.

"It feels amazing", Mikasa sighed in relief, she was having some bad back aches, but the water really helped her feel better.

"I bet it's helping with your back pain, mommy", Rubi said sweetly. "It really is", Mikasa said softly, relieved.

She and Rubi weren't in the shallow, or deep in, somewhere in between. Mikasa rested her arms and head on her inflatable killer whale.

Leaning a bit over on it helped a lot with her back pain too, and the water relaxed her.

"The water really relaxes you Mikasa...", noticed Rubi. "It feels really nice", Mikasa smiled.

"Are you postiive you still don't want a waterbirth It's not too late to change your mind?", Rubi suggested then. Mikasa thought for a second.

"I'm positive. I feel most safe in my bed", Mikasa assured her. Rubi agreed to be Mikasa's midwife.

Eren was playing beach ball with Armin more in the shallow end, while Carla got in too.

"I understand...you don't have to worry, mommy. I'll make sure both you and little Carly will be safe", Rubi assured her.

They called the baby Carly so there wasn't confusion with Eren's mom. "I know, I trust you Rubi", Mikasa said.

Just then, a beach ball hit Rubi on the head. She frowned, looking over.

"You girls look way too serious for this kind of day! Come over here!", Eren waved, grinning.

Mikasa smiled then. She picked up the beach ball, it was very light, she then threw it back over, hitting Eren hard.

"Ow! Geez, even when she's pregnant, she's strong!", Eren said, holding his nose.

"What was that?", Mikasa asked. "Nothing..!", Eren lied, nervously. Mikasa and Rubi swam over then, with Oscar.

The group played beach ball for a bit, Mikasa hit Eren with it quite a few times.

"Hey Mikasa..is it really okay for you to be playing beach ball?", Eren asked worriedly then. He had his Paranoid daddy eyes again.

"It's a beach ball Eren, not a rock. It's light", Mikasa said. "It's healthy for her to move around a bit too", added Rubi.

"It really makes me angry that there are mothers out there who use pregnancy as an excuse not to move at all", admitted Mikasa.

"I've seen crazy stuff like that with celebrities", admitted Armin as he caught the ball.

"Such a disgrace", said Mikasa a bit bitterly.

"It's actually unhealthy to never move when pregnant, even when it comes to labor, a mom should walk while in it", admitted Rubi.

"Really?", asked Eren surprised. "Kids! Let's go get some lunch!", called Carla then.

All four of them turned red, embarrassed. "MOM! What the hell?! We're not kids anymore!", Eren yelled.

"Oh I know, but seeing you all playing makes me feel nostalgic", Carla smiled. "I'm 18", Rubi grumbled.

The group got out of the water, Mikasa placing Oscar by their spot on the beach, and sat at a table outside, eating lunch.

Mikasa was having insane cravings, she had a blue slushy, an orange juice, a pizza slice, a Japanese bento, two sandwiches a bag of chips, a soft serve vanilla ice cream cone, and another Choco cornet.

"How on earth can pizza and a Japanese bento go good together?", gawked Eren, he was eating pizza with french fries and a soda.

"Ask your daughter", Mikasa blushed. Eren blushed, he was sitting next to her, and gently rubbed her tummy.

"You're making momma eat some strange combinations", he said sweetly. Mikasa blushed, smiling.

Mikasa had finished her food, along with the rest, but of course she still had a craving for something else.

"Eren, can you get me watermelon and a chocolate chip mint ice cream?", she asked then.

"Whoa that's a new one, okay baby", Eren kissed her cheek, and went to get them for her.

"Oh, what are Eren's summer hours? For his job?", asked Rubi.

"He has more work in the summer, he only gets Mondays and Sundays off", replied Mikasa.

"Are you and Levi still not talking?", asked Carla concerned. Mikasa looked down softly.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I can't help but still feel angry at him", she admitted.

"It's not ridiculous...the fact he never contacted you, even before he had a child with Petra..I can understand why you're hurt", said Rubi, as she drank her ice cream soda.

Mikasa blinked, suddenly intently watching Rubi drink it. "They have cream sodas here?", she had just noticed.

"Yep", replied Rubi. Eren returned then with a piece of watermelon and the chocolate chip mint.

"Holy crap that line was long, here baby", he said. "Eren, would you mind also getting me a cream soda?", Mikasa asked then.

"Sure Mika", Eren went over to the stand with them, and the line was about a mile long.

"Oh...fuck me...", he groaned, but he couldn't bring himself to get mad at her.

He sighed, but stood in line.

After what felt like forever, it was finally his turn. "Finally...one ice cream soda please", he groaned, practically collapsing on the desk.

"Which size?", asked a familiar voice. Eren blinked, looking up to see Levi standing there.

"What the hell?! What are you doing here?!", asked Eren.

"On days off the Tea shop, we take part time jobs helping the community", explained Levi.

"So, what size?", he asked. "Oh...a large, for Mikasa", replied Eren getting his money out.

"Hanji, one large ice cream soda", said Levi. "Yes sir!", Hanji cheerfully hurried back to the kitchen, on roller skates.

"Where's Petra?", asked Eren. "She wasn't feeling 100 percent today, so she stayed home with the baby and her sister", replied Levi.

Eren went to hand the money over. "No, it's free", Levi said then. "What?", blinked Eren.

"It's for my cousin, so its free", explained Levi. Eren gave Levi a look, a look of pity almost.

"Look...I'm sorry she's still mad...", he started.

"It's fine, and its understandable. How is she anyway?", asked Levi concerned. "She's doing okay...thanks Levi", said Eren as Hanji came over with the ice cream soda.

"You don't have to thank me...just be sure to keep me updated. Even if she hates my guts right now, I do still worry about her", said Levi.

"I will, don't worry", Eren assured.

He returned to the table, giving Mikasa the ice cream soda, as she drank it happily.

Summer ended quite fast, much to Eren's disappointment. They were back in school, as they walked in, Eren stopped.

"Eren?", asked Mikasa, holding his hand, her other hand on her belly. She followed his deadly glare, and her heart sunk.

Standing at a locker, was Annie.

"The bitch is back", Rubi growled, coming over then with Armin, the two holding hands.

"Whoa...check it out. She's got a scar from Mikasa", Armin said. "Good...she better not even do as much as look over here", Eren growled, protective.

Annie suddenly glanced over, glaring.

"Why that...!", Eren gritted his teeth, glaring about to go over. "Eren!", Mikasa grabbed his arm.

"Mikasa!", Eren yelled.

"Don't. Don't give her an excuse to start with us. As long as she ignores us, we ignore her", Mikasa said quietly.

Eren growled, glaring still, but he nodded knowing she was right.

During break, Mikasa was reading one of her natural childbirth books in the classroom, she yawned tiredly.

"Tired momma?", asked Rubi worriedly.

"Yeah...Carly had me up late, kicking", replied Mikasa sleepily.

"Why didn't you wake me?", asked Eren worriedly then, as he pulled his chair up by her, and gently rubbed her belly.

"I didn't want to wake you...", Mikasa yawned again, and rested her head on the desk.

"Mika...come on, you know you can wake me when you need too", Eren said worriedly. Rubi came over, rubbing Mikasa's back.

"Come on momma, let's take a walk to wake you up, I don't want the teacher yelling at you", said Rubi worriedly, she helped Mikasa up.

As she did, Mikasa exhaled a bit, gripping Rubi's hand.

"Mikasa, you okay?", asked Eren worriedly. "Yeah...she's just getting heavier", admitted Mikasa.

She was 8 months pregnant now, and her belly was very big.

"Easy...take it slow", said Eren worriedly. "I need to return this book anyway", Mikasa said, she yawned rubbing her eyes, and picked the book up.

The girls left the classroom, headed to the library.

Eren didn't move, watching the doors they left through worried. "Eren...you okay?", asked Armin concerned.

"Yeah...just...it's really taking a toll on Mikasa. This pregnancy. And now she isn't hiding how much", Eren replied worriedly, sitting back down.

The girls walked to the library.

"Actually...I wanted to talk to you alone about something", Rubi said then.

"What?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Well...I got something in the post...", began Rubi.

"What wa-Whoa!", Mikasa was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain, she stopped, leaning against the wall, both hands going to her belly. It had hit very sudden.

"Mikasa! Are you okay?", cried Rubi worriedly, she took her friend's hand.

"Y-Yeah...just some practice contractions...", replied Mikasa a bit breathlessly.

"You sure it isn't labor...?", asked Rubi nervously, as Mikasa squeezed her hand a bit.

"Positive...just give me a moment", Mikasa said shakily, as she began breathing.

"Of course, just breathe mommy, like we practiced, deep slow breaths", Rubi soothed, rubbing Mikasa's back.

"Eren has been helping me with them each night...", Mikasa said as she took deep breaths.

After a few minutes, they finally stopped. "Okay...its over I think...", Mikasa breathed out, relieved.

"You sure mommy?", asked Rubi worriedly. Mikasa nodded, gently rubbing her belly.

"Yeah...so..what did you get in the mail?", asked Mikasa.

"Well...", Rubi hesitated then.

"It's a letter from a Medical school in Scotland. They'll pay for my scholarship and everything...I'd have to leave as soon as we graduate from high school...which is in 3 months", revealed Rubi then.

Mikasa looked at her, surprised. "You got accepted?", she asked. Rubi nodded.

"Rubi...that's great!", Mikasa smiled, as she hugged Rubi.

"It is...but it lasts for five years. I'll be away for a long time", Rubi said.

Mikasa had a slightly sad look in her eyes, but she nodded.

"We'll write to each other, and call. I'll send you pictures of Carly...did you tell Armin yet?", asked Mikasa then.

Rubi shook her head. "I...I don't want to lose him...", she said then. Mikasa looked at her worried.

"Rubi, he loves you. You won't lose him, he'll miss you of course, but you won't lose him", Mikasa assured.

The girls continued walking then, Mikasa a bit behind Rubi.

Just when they were near the library, out of no where, someone suddenly slammed Mikasa against the lockers.

It was so fast, it was a blur. Mikasa cried out in pain, but then she froze, in horror. It was Annie, she glared at Mikasa dangerously, holding a knife to her stomach.

"Not so tough now, are you?", Annie sneered coldly, her icy blue eyes cynical. Mikasa's heart pounded against her chest, as she held her breath, frozen in fear.

"Eren should have been mine, you bitch! You just had to...!", Annie glared, shaking furiously.

"Annie..don't...", Mikasa pleaded shakily, as she felt Annie press the blade to her stomach then.

Suddenly, a fist slammed into Annie's face. And someone grabbed her hair, and threw her hard.

She hit the floor hard, her body slamming into lockers.

Mikasa gasped shakily, both hands going to her belly. The baby was kicking frantically, sensing her mother's fear.

Rubi stood over Annie, glaring dangerously. "Coward...", Rubi sneered then. Mikasa blinked, surprised. Rubi's English accent had become deep Scottish.

"You cowardly bitch...attacking a helpless pregnant girl...YOU BITCH!", Rubi suddenly kicked Annie hard in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

Annie glared, and suddenly got up, and threw a punch at Rubi hard, Rubi hit the wall hard.

"MIKASA!", Eren was suddenly running over with Armin, having heard the commotion. "Eren...", cried Mikasa shakily.

Eren glared dangerously then, and his fist slammed right into Annie's face. Annie hit the lockers hard, this time the lockers dented from force.

The blow was so hard that it knocked Annie unconscious. Eren panted, but he then hurried over to Mikasa.

"Easy, easy...are you all right?! What about Carly?", asked Eren fearfully, placing his hands on her belly.

"We're okay...Carly's scared but we're okay...", replied Mikasa breathlessly, the baby kicking like crazy.

"Rubi, are you okay?", Armin asked worriedly. "It's just a bruise...", assured Rubi.

Eren took Mikasa back into the empty classroom, as he helped her sit down, while Armin took Rubi to the infirmary, her nose broken.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to...", Eren growled, clenching his fists.

"She won't do it again after this...", Mikasa then winced, clutching her belly.

"Mikasa! Are you hurt?", asked Eren fearfully, he knelt down in front of her, placing his hands on her belly.

Mikasa shook her head, unable to answer at first. "You're not in labor...?", Eren panicked.

"No...she's just kicking hard...", replied Mikasa. She gently rubbed her belly and slowly rocked herself.

"Easy Carly..it's okay sweetie, it's okay baby...its over, momma's here", Mikasa soothed softly, her tone was so motherly it made Eren's heart skip a beat.

"Shhh princess, shhh...daddy's here too, don't worry", Eren soothed softly as well.

Hearing the soft voices of both her parents, the baby slowly settled down.

Mikasa exhaled in relief, the baby stopped kicking and settled. Eren sat by Mikasa then, and held her close, rubbing her arm and her belly.

"Easy love...it's okay...", he soothed, as Mikasa leaned on his shoulder, calming down.

By night, Eren and Mikasa were doing their homework. It was around 8.

"How do they expect anyone to figure these questions out? You'd need an IQ of 500!", Eren complained, going over his homework.

"They aren't that hard Eren", Mikasa said. She sat on the bed doing hers, while Eren sat at the desk.

"Easy for you to say, you're a genius Mika", Eren said.

Mikasa went to write down another answer, when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She winced, and wasn't able to bite back a small cry of pain.

"Mikasa!", Eren panicked instantly, he hurried over.

"Mikasa, is it...?", Eren asked fearfully. Mikasa shook her head, her hand clutching her belly.

"No...just practice contractions", she replied shakily, taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?", asked Eren, fearfully. Mikasa nodded, she then winced a little in pain.

"Easy, easy, breathe Mikasa, deep breaths", Eren coached her gently, he then very carefully held her in his arms, sitting on the bed.

Mikasa leaned in his arms weakly, taking deep slow breaths.

"That's it, that's my girl...very good", Eren soothed, rubbing her back. Mikasa breathed in and out deeply, focusing.

"You're doing amazing, love. Really...", Eren was shocked and impressed how well she handled this.

"It isn't too bad...", Mikasa admitted, as she breathed. Eren rubbed her arm, soothingly.

Mikasa soon relaxed in his arms tiredly, as they finally stopped. She exhaled. "We're almost there now...",she mused, placing her hand on her large swollen belly.

"Yeah...it's so weird. In only a month...maybe sooner, we're going to be parents", Eren said, still not quite used to it.


	13. The Birth Part One

It was August, only a week until Mikasa's due date. It was late morning, Eren was working at the Tea shop. He was cleaning one of the tables by the front window.

He then stopped for a minute, and gazed out the window. He had become more on edge and worried than ever.

Mikasa was nine months pregnant now, even though her due date wasn't for another week, it could happen anytime.

Everything was planned and decided. Mikasa would give birth to Carly at their home, in her bedroom. Rubi would be her midwife, and the only two others in the room would be Eren and his mother.

Eren could not help from spacing out off and on recently. So many worries went through his head for Mikasa.

He even started to have nightmares, of something bad happening, of her struggling..

Eren closed his eyes, shaking his head. Nothing bad will happen, he told himself over and over again.

He was just being paranoid, Mikasa was strong. She was real strong.

"Eren", said Levi then. Eren blinked, snapping out of it. "Sorry Levi..", he said.

"I did that too", Levi said then. Eren looked at him.

"When Petra was pregnant, I spaced out a lot. I know how you're feeling", Levi told him.

"Yeah...I just wish she'd go to the hospital..", Eren admitted.

"My cousin has always been so fucking stubborn...it drives me insane. Either way, I want you to call me when it happens", Levi said.

"Of course I will..she doesn't like it but..you're her family. So you're going to be welcomed into our house...she won't know you're there, since you'll be downstairs waiting with my father and Armin", Eren said softly.

"It's best that way...how is she anyway?", asked Levi concerned.

Eren hesitated, worried.

"She's really tired...she always puts on a brave faces and smiles..but I know her better than that. She's exhausted, and I can see it in her eyes she's scared", Eren replied worriedly.

"You mentioned you and her are going to meet Rubi's parents today?", asked Levi.

"Yeah...since Rubi is going to be Mikasa's midwife, plus Armin is dating Rubi, it's about time we meet her parents. The three of them are coming to pick me up soon", replied Eren.

Levi leaned against the counter, he then handed something to Eren.

"Here", he said. It was an envelope. Eren blinked, but opened it.

Inside was quite a lot of money. "Levi, this isn't my normal pay...", he started.

"Take a few months off...starting today. She needs you, and so will the baby", Levi interrupted him.

"Levi, are you sure?", asked Eren.

"Just take it before I change my mind, brat. If you have a chance to be with your family all the time, take it and embrace it", Levi told him.

Eren nodded. "Thank you Levi, really", Eren said, grateful.

Just then, the quiet moment was interrupted by a loud crash in the kitchen. Eren and Levi both looked up, alarmed.

"Probably fucking Hanji again...damn she is clumsy", Levi scoffed, he and Eren went in to check it out.

But when they entered the kitchen, they saw a bunch of dishes were smashed on the floor, but Hanji wasn't there.

It was Petra, she was knelt down, and clutching her head with one hand, clearly in pain. Beads of sweat even appeared on her forehead.

Eren saw Levi's eyes fill with horror. "Petra!", Levi hurried over to her side, taking her hand.

"Levi...", Petra's voice was shaky, and she was pale.

"Levi, should I call an ambulance?", asked Eren urgently, getting his phone out.

"No, this has been happening off and on recently...she's been getting severe migraines", replied Levi, he helped Petra to her feet, as she continued to clutch her head.

"Are you sure?", asked Eren worriedly. "It's nothing Eren...don't worry, I'm all right..", Petra assured weakly.

"You're not all right!", Levi snapped, worriedly. "Eren, could you get me some ice for her head?", asked Levi then.

"Of course!", Eren hurried to get some, and quickly came back in. When he did, Petra looked extremely weak from the pain.

She was sitting down, Levi holding her hand. "Levi, what's going on?", asked Eren worriedly, as he handed him the ice pack.

"Petra's health has always been poor...but this is a new thing. I'm taking her for some tests as soon as I can get an appointment", replied Levi worriedly.

Just then they heard the bell ring, someone entering the shop.

"That's probably Mikasa...", started Eren.

"It's all right, go, I got things here", assured Levi. Eren looked worried, but he nodded heading out of the kitchen.

Sure enough he saw Armin, Rubi, and a heavily pregnant Mikasa standing there. She almost looked like she was carrying twins, her belly had gotten that big.

"Hey, sorry we're a bit late", apologized Armin.

"It's fine...hey you", Eren came up to Mikasa, and held her close. The two kissed softly, and Eren placed his hand on her swollen belly.

Mikasa returned the tender kiss. "How's my girls doing?", asked Eren sweetly.

"We're doing just fine", Mikasa assured, her hand gently rubbing her belly.

"That's good...hey, look", Eren handed her the envelope then. Mikasa gasped, seeing the amount.

"What...?", she asked. "Levi's giving me a few months off, to be with you and the baby. Starting today", explained Eren.

"This is a lot of money...", Mikasa looked down slightly, she was starting to regret being so angry at Levi.

"Yeah...anyway, let's go", said Eren taking her hand.

On their way there, Armin seemed very nervous. "What's up?", asked Eren noticing

"Well..meeting the parents...it's pretty scary", admitted Armin.

"I'm sure they'll love you Armin", Rubi assured as she held his hand.

"Yeah but...", Armin looked nervous still. Rubi had already told him about her leaving to Scotland soon.

Mikasa leaned her head on Eren's shoulder tiredly as they walked. "Mikasa? You okay?", asked Eren worriedly.

He wore those paranoid daddy eyes again.

"Yeah...of course", Mikasa smiled weakly, her hand on her belly. Eren watched her worriedly, not taking his eyes off of her.

Soon they arrived, Rubi opened the front door. "Mom! Dad! We're here", she said.

Armin practically hid behind the three. "Welcome home Rubi...oh finally! I get to meet your friends!", Flora said kindly.

She then blinked, looking quite worried then seeing Mikasa.

"My goodness dear, my daughter wasn't kidding...please, sit down, you can't be on your feet for so long", she fussed then worriedly, helping Mikasa sit on the sofa.

Flora's kindness reminded Mikasa of her own late mother. "Thank you", said Mikasa, kindly.

Eren, Armin and Rubi joined her.

"Where's dad?", asked Rubi. "He'll be back shortly", replied Flora smiling.

"Okay...so this is Eren, Mikasa and Armin", Rubi introduced. "Guys, this is my mom, Flora", she said.

"It's nice to meet you", Mikasa said respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you", Armin said nervously.

"It's nice to meet all of you as well, Rubi had told me so much about you all. I just want to say thank you so much, for being friends with my daughter", Flora said kindly.

"It's no problem at all", Eren assured.

"So...you are having your first child young too?", Flora asked Mikasa then. Mikasa blinked.

"I had Rubi quite young myself...I was your age. You're very brave", Flora explained kindly.

"I see...Rubi didn't tell me that. Did you have her at home...?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Yes", replied Flora. "Were there any problems?", Eren asked then, thinking of Mikasa.

"None at all", Flora assured, smiling. "Really? None?", asked Eren, hopefully. "It does depend on the woman, but I can tell you being in a very comfortable environment makes a big difference for the mother", Flora replied.

Eren nodded, although still looked worried. Mikasa glanced at him.

"I'm going to be okay, Eren", she assured him.

"So...you are Armin", Flora smiled. "Yes ma'am", replied Armin nervously.

"Well...I must say, I didn't expect you to be my daughter's type", teased Flora then.

"MOM!", Rubi turned bright red, so did Armin.

Eren and Mikasa both chuckled at their friends embarrassment.

Just then the front door opened, and a very tall man stood there with long red hair.

"Welcome home dear", smiled Flora. "Sorry I'm late...", the man then spotted Armin.

"These are Rubi's friends, Eren, Mikasa and her boyfriend Armin", introduced Flora, quite boldly.

Armin flinched, scared as he stood up, Rubi standing by him.

"Boyfriend?", James frowned, studying Armin. "You look like a chick", he said then, his Scottish accent deep.

"Um...", Armin looked beyond scared. Eren nearly busted a gut laughing, but Mikasa gripped his shoulder tightly.

Eren winced, stopping himself.

"Really? This is the man you want Rubi!? He's a mouse! How is he gonna take care of you, or protect you?", James asked.

"I love him dad", Rubi replied simply.

"Really...?! He's not even Scottish, what are you anyway?", asked James, like they were different species.

"I'm Swedish sir", replied Armin. "Swedish!? Well whatever you are, there's no way in hell you could properly take care of my daughter", James scoffed.

"Dad!", yelled Rubi.

"Now dear, be reasonable", said Flora.

"I know I don't look like much sir, but I can promise you this. I love your daughter, she's everything to me. I promise to protect her, love her and care for her", Armin said shakily.

James studied Armin's eyes, they did not lie. James then sighed.

"Such a disappointment", he said depressed.

When they were walking home, Eren was laughing his ass off. "It's not funny!", Armin groaned.

"Yes it was! You looked like you were gonna piss your pants!", Eren laughed.

"Come on, lay off! That guy was like 7 feet tall!", Armin said embarrassed.

"Eren, now come on. Lay off Armin. You didn't have to worry about this sort of thing when it came to us", Mikasa pointed out.

"I know, I'm sorry...just...it looked hilarious", Eren grinned.

Mikasa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow", said Armin softly as they stopped in front of his house. "Okay Armin", said Mikasa.

A week went by, it was early in the morning, everyone still asleep. It was also Mikasa's due date.

The date was August 28th, a Tuesday.

It was only about 4 AM, not even daylight yet. It was a cool crisp morning, and it was raining already.

In fact it was pouring, even in her deepest sleep Mikasa could still hear the rain drops pound against the roof.

It was supposed to rain all day. The streets were practically flooded there was so much rain.

Mikasa turned onto her side, facing her nightstand. Eren was sound asleep beside her, laying on his back.

The room was pitch dark, the clouds covering the moonlight.

Mikasa slept soundly on her side, in her white nightgown, her scarf on her. She then was awoken by a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She winced, and grimaced, waking. She opened her eyes, but the pain didn't ease.

She sat up, her hand going to her stomach. She started to take a few deep breaths.

Mikasa could not tell if it was labor or just practice contractions, she didn't want to wake and panic the whole household for nothing.

So she watched the clock, waiting calmly. So calmly, it was amazing. She knew to remain calm for her unborn child.

A few beads of sweat appeared under her jet black bangs, as she breathed slowly and steadily, watching the clock.

After a couple seconds, the pain ended. She watched the clock anxiously, her hands not leaving her belly.

Eren snored lightly beside her, out like a light. He was totally oblivious to what was going on.

At 4:10, Mikasa suddenly flinched, clutching her stomach as an even sharper pain hit. It was much stronger than any practice contractions she ever had.

She even felt her belly tighten a bit under the palms of her hands.

"Okay...Okay Carly, right on time huh? Let me wake daddy...", Mikasa soothed, very motherly. She felt the baby kick softly in reply.

"Eren...Eren wake up", Mikasa shook him with one hand, the other not leaving her stomach.

At first, he didn't stir.

"EREN!", Mikasa yelled much louder. Eren jumped out of his skin practically, his heart pounded.

"What?!", he asked panicked, wide awake. "Eren, it's time", Mikasa said calmly, both hands on her belly.

Eren's heart sunk in fear, and at first froze, his eyes wide.

"Eren, get your mom and call Rubi and Armin", Mikasa told him, seeing he was panicking.

"R-Right!", Eren snapped out of it, he jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping and ran down the hall.

Eren sprinted down the hall, he entered his parents bedroom. Grisha wasn't home, he had been at the hospital all night with an emergency.

"Mom! Wake up!", Eren shook Carla awake.

"Eren...?", Carla stirred, and then knew by the look on her son's face.

"I'm coming", she said, she quickly got out of bed before Eren could say anything. "Call Rubi", she instructed firmly, as she hurried to the bedroom.

Eren quickly ran downstairs where his phone was.

Carla hurried into the room. "Mikasa?", she asked worriedly. Mikasa looked up, taking deep breaths.

"Eren's calling Rubi now...I'm right here sweetheart", Carla assured, she sat beside Mikasa, taking her hand.

Mikasa nodded, trying to stay as calm as possible for the baby's sake. "I know...", she said, as she breathed.

Carla was shocked and amazed by how calm Mikasa was.

Eren grabbed his phone, and dialed Rubi's number. About 4 rings later, she answered.

"Hello...?", her voice sounded sleepy.

"Rubi! The baby's coming!", Eren said fearfully, his tone full of panic.

It took Rubi about 3 seconds to process it.

"Oh..OH! Okay, I'll be right over!", Rubi said, waking up.

Eren hung up, he then made some other calls quickly, first he called Armin, he didn't answer, most likely asleep.

He left Armin a message, and then called Levi.

Again he got an answering machine since it was so early.

"Levi, it's Eren. Sorry to wake you if I did but Mikasa's gone into labor, come over anytime", Eren left the message, and then hurried back upstairs.

"Rubi's on her way!", he said urgently, as he hurried in the room. "Did you call Armin?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, left a message...Mika...what do I need to do? Just tell me", Eren pleaded worriedly.

"Just sit by me and hold my hand", Mikasa said softly, she was so calm it scared Eren to death.

He nodded fearfully, and sat beside her, holding her hand.

"This is it Eren...we're going to be parents", Mikasa mused.

"Mikasa...don't be scared, okay? I'm going to be here with you through the whole thing", Eren assured, as he stroked her hair.

"I know...that's why I'm calm. As long as you're here, I can do anything", assured Mikasa softly.

"I'll get the bed ready, Eren help Mikasa walk around the room a bit, it could help speed things up, and be sure to keep rubbing her back", Carla instructed.

Eren nodded, he took Mikasa's hand helping her up. Mikasa exhaled sharply from the weight, as Eren helped her.

"Rubi should be here any minute now", Eren said as he helped Mikasa walk a few steps.

"How long has it been since you called?", asked Mikasa. "I don't know...", Eren checked his watch, it was 4:20 now.

Just then Mikasa winced, her hand going to her stomach. "Easy, easy..breathe, deep breaths love, just like we practiced", Eren soothed.

He rubbed her back as Mikasa breathed deeply through the contraction. She closed her eyes, focusing on her labor.

"That's it love..breathe, just like that, it'll fade", Eren comforted, but his eyes were full of pure panic.

Carla pulled the quilt off of the bed, so it was just the white sheets.

She got extra pillows on the headboard to support Mikasa's back. "Okay...Eren, help her lay back down", said Carla.

Eren nodded, as he helped Mikasa over. Mikasa exhaled deeply, as the contraction faded.

Eren rubbed her back, and helped her into bed. Mikasa lay on her pillows, placing her hand on her belly.

"Do you need anymore pillows sweetie?", asked Carla worriedly.

"No, this is good", replied Mikasa, just then they heard the front door open.

Within seconds, they saw Rubi appear in the doorway. She was drenched from the rain.

"I got here as fast as I could! It's a flood out there! Mikasa, how far apart are the contractions?", Rubi asked worriedly, hurrying over.

"Ten minutes", replied Mikasa softly. "Okay...", Rubi quickly dried herself off, and got everything ready.

She laid out towels, got a pair of scissors out and a bowl of cool water and a washcloth.

"Mikasa...are you sure you don't want epidural?", she asked worriedly. "I'm positive", replied Mikasa.

"Sweetheart, you should. You're so young..", said Carla worriedly.

"Mikasa, are you absolutely sure about that? I don't want you to suffer", Eren asked worriedly.

"I'm sure Eren...I want to do it all natural", Mikasa said softly. Eren gave her a look of both worry and sheer panic.

Mikasa gave him an assuring look, and took his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to bring Carly into this world...", Mikasa assured weakly.

Eren looked at her worried, he then kissed her forehead.

"I know you will..you're going to be amazing", he said softly.

Mikasa winced a bit then, she then breathed heavily. "That's good mommy, deep breaths, you're doing great already", Rubi assured softly.

She checked Mikasa then.

"It's going to be a while, she's only 1 centimeter dialated, it's still the very early stages", Rubi confirmed.

"How long do you think?", Eren asked anxiously, wanting this over as quick as possible for Mikasa's sake.

As they talked, Mikasa breathed deeply, gripping Eren's hand. She focused more on her labor than what they were talking about.

To her surprise, the contractions didn't really hurt much at all. She was mostly wincing just out of alarm.

But she also knew it was the earliest stage of labor. Her hand didn't leave her swollen stomach.

"It depends, but normally first time mothers are in labor for roughly anywhere between 9 to 12 hours..it could be sooner, it could be longer. We just need to let her body do its thing and pray it doesn't take too long", Rubi replied.

Eren nodded, worriedly. Mikasa exhaled sharply then, her tense body relaxing as the contraction ended.

"Easy love...I'm right here", Eren soothed, as he held her hand.

Mikasa nodded weakly, as she focused on her labor. By 5 AM, there was little progress, which was expected.

Because the contractions weren't too strong yet, Mikasa actually drifted to sleep, exhausted since it was so early.

Eren held her hand, and stroked her belly. "It's good she's getting some sleep...she's going to need all her strength very soon", said Rubi softly.

"I'm so surprised she _can_ sleep! She's handling this well", Carla admitted.

Eren watched Mikasa worried, she looked so peaceful as she slept, it was hard to believe she was in labor.

But Eren enjoyed seeing her like this while he could, because he knew very soon she would be in a lot of pain.

"Hang in there...you're going to be great. You're my strong girl...", Eren mused softly, worried, even though she couldn't hear him.

 **Author's Note: You can do it Mikasa! So this is gonna be a two parter which is not what I expected, please review, thanks! And thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	14. The Birth Part Two

Rain continued to pour outside, the streets were not as flooded but it was still quite dangerous to drive on them. However one car sped through very fast.

Water splashed from its tires onto the sidewalks.

The driver was Levi, it was around 6:30 in the morning and he had just got Eren's message.

"Damn it...I just had to have my damn phone silenced!", he growled, angry with himself.

"It's not your fault Levi...she's going to be fine", Petra assured him, she was in the passenger seat, and little Mamoru was in the car seat fast asleep in the back.

Levi drove a bit faster, the roads full of water when he suddenly had to slam on the breaks.

Armin was running across the street, and flinched back, freezing seeing the car had almost hit him.

"Shit, sorry Armin!", Levi got out then as he parked, while Petra got Mamoru.

"It's fine! I should have looked! You got the message too?", asked Armin, he had to practically yell over the sound of the heavy rain.

"Yeah, just now", replied Levi as he got the umbrella out, keeping his wife and son dry.

Inside, and upstairs Mikasa was still asleep. She hadn't dialated at all yet, which Rubi expected.

Eren was sitting at her bedside, watching over her, his eyes full of worry. Just then they heard the door open downstairs.

"That sounds like Armin or Levi", said Carla. "I'll go let them know what's going on", Eren kissed Mikasa's forehead, and went downstairs.

When he got into the living room, he saw Armin and Levi looked completely drenched. Petra was holding Mamoru, who was fast asleep.

"We just got your messages...how is she?", panted Armin.

"She's actually asleep..it's still the really early stages", Eren offered them towels and gestured for them to sit.

"When will we know anything?", asked Levi anxiously, worried for his cousin as he dried his hair off.

"According to Rubi it's going to take a few hours before things start getting intense...", Eren replied.

"Makes sense...how's she doing though?", asked Petra worried as she sat down, holding Mamoru.

"She's doing okay so far, but its still the very early stages, nothing is going to happen for hours, so you guys are welcomed to sleep down here or get some food from the kitchen", Eren offered.

"And how are you doing?", Armin asked, looking at his friend worriedly.

Eren looked down, his eyes not hiding it.

"I'm scared to death...I don't want to lose either of them", he admitted shakily.

"Mikasa's very strong, we both know she'll be all right", Armin assured. "And so will the baby", added Petra.

"I hope so...I'll update you guys as much as I can", Eren said, he hurried back upstairs.

Eren returned into the bedroom, and went back to Mikasa's side. He took her hand, seeing she was still asleep.

"Who arrived?", asked Rubi. "Armin, Levi and Petra", replied Eren softly. "I'll go make them some tea", said Carla as she left.

By around 10 AM, the rain still poured outside.

Mikasa finally stirred, the contractions getting much too strong now for her to sleep through.

She grimaced in pain, as she woke up. "Mikasa...!", Eren looked at her, anxiously, seeing she was in pain.

"Easy love, easy...", Eren soothed as he helped her sit up, rubbing her back.

"Deep breathes momma, deep breaths", Rubi instructed softly. Mikasa took several deep breaths, her hand going to her stomach.

"We're making some progress, you're about 4 cementers dialated", Rubi confirmed. Mikasa exhaled softly, as the contraction ended.

"What time is it?", asked Mikasa. "It's 10", replied Rubi.

Mikasa lay back down on the pillows, on her side as she focused on her labor. Eren stroked her hair, not taking his eyes off of her.

Mikasa winced then, after a few minutes. She breathed in and out heavily, and gripped Eren's hand a bit tightly.

"I'm right here Mika, you're doing great, just hang in there", Eren soothed, her grip on his hand tightened a bit.

It was her strongest contraction yet, and it showed. She breathed much heavier, closing her eyes a bit tightly.

"Breathe momma, breathe...you're doing wonderful", Rubi soothed, she gently rubbed Mikasa's aching back.

Mikasa exhaled sharply, as she breathed deeply, her eyes still closed tightly in pain.

"That's it baby, just do what your body is telling you", Eren soothed, his tone was calm but his eyes were full of sheer panic and fear.

Mikasa breathed deeply, giving a small nod.

Carla came back in then, she looked over, very worried. She had just brought some ice chips in.

She set the bowl on the nightstand, and sat beside her son. Mikasa breathed out shakily then, her tense body relaxing as it ended.

"How you holding up sweetheart?", asked Carla softly, worried.

"I'm okay...", Mikasa assured weakly, her grip loosened on Eren's hand.

"Mika...it's not too late to take the epidural...", Eren said worriedly. Mikasa shook her head stubbornly.

"No...I'm okay", she assured. "Mikasa...", Rubi said worriedly.

Soon it was afternoon, around 2 PM. The rain continued to fall, it was like an endless storm.

Mikasa was sitting up, and gripping Eren's hand tightly, with all her might. She was struggling to get through a tough contraction.

She was starting to sweat from the pain, as she breathed rapidly, even fastly, closing her eyes tightly in pain.

"That's it momma, that's it...keep breathing, just like that...", Rubi rubbed Mikasa's aching back, as Eren held her hand.

Mikasa's grip on his hand only got tighter, as she breathed faster, trembling from the pain.

"You're doing wonderful baby, keep breathing, it'll fade", Eren soothed, but his eyes were full of worry. He could not take this.

He couldn't bear it, watching her suffer and struggle so much. The pained look on her face only broke his heart more, and he was powerless to help ease her pain.

With each contraction, it only got worse. It felt never ending. And yet Mikasa didn't even make one sound of pain yet.

"Rubi, how much longer?", Eren asked anxiously, as Mikasa continued to pant rapidly.

"She's at 6 cementers out of 10", replied Rubi worriedly.

Eren gritted his teeth in frustration. How much longer was this going to drag out for?

He couldn't take it, it felt like a never ending nightmare. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Mikasa's tight, numbing grip loosen.

Her body relaxed as it ended finally, and she breathed out shakily, her eyes closed.

"Mikasa...hang in there okay? You're doing wonderful", Eren encouraged her softly.

Mikasa heard how shaky his tone was. She lay back down on the pillows, and she stroked his hand with her thumb.

"Eren...it's okay...I'll be all right, so will Carly..", she assured, giving a brave smile.

"Mikasa, I'm the one who's supposed to be comforting you! Don't worry about me", Eren said worriedly.

"But you're white as a ghost..", Mikasa smiled weakly. Eren relaxed a bit at her beautiful smile.

He then gently began to remove her scarf. Mikasa blinked.

"You'll be way too overheated soon to keep wearing it. I want you as comfortable as possible", Eren explained softly, as he neatly folded it on the nightstand by the bowl of cool water.

Mikasa nodded softly, as Eren dipped the washcloth in the water then. He gently dabbed her forehead, trying to make her as comfortable.

Only about two hours later, at 4 PM Mikasa progressed a bit more, she was now at 7 centimeters.

Her contractions were getting stronger, and she was just starting to feel pressure between her hips.

Mikasa was breathing deeply in pain, sweating a lot more. She lay on her side, but still refused to make any sounds of pain.

"Mikasa...hang in there", Eren was growing more worried and scared, while Rubi stayed focused.

"Good job mommy, you're doing beautifully", she soothed, as she rubbed Mikasa's side.

Carla was gently dabbing Mikasa's forehead, her eyes full of worry.

"You're doing wonderful sweetie, it will all be over soon", she comforted softly.

Mikasa breathed heavily, as her grip on Eren's hand tightened more. She closed her eyes tightly, the pain was becoming much more intense.

Eren gritted his teeth fearfully, he couldn't take seeing her laying her suffering like this.

She panted deeply, gripping Eren's hand tighter. "That's it, that's my strong girl...you're doing great", Eren soothed her.

He placed his hand on her belly, and was shocked to feel how tight it was. His eyes filled with worry, she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the contraction faded. Mikasa breathed out deeply, her body relaxing once more.

"I'm so proud of you love, you're doing great. Carly will be here soon", Eren soothed, he stroked her hair softly.

"I know...as hard as this is...I've never been this excited before...we're finally going to meet our child", Mikasa mused weakly, placing her hand on her belly.

"She'll be as beautiful and strong as her mommy", Eren smiled softly, but worry did not leave his eyes.

"And stubborn like her father I bet...", Mikasa smiled weakly.

"We're out of ice chips", Rubi noted then.

"I'll go get some more", Eren said, he went to get up when suddenly Mikasa gripped his hand.

"Mikasa...?", Eren blinked, her calm tired expression changed to sheer panic, and needing.

"Please..don't leave Eren...", she pleaded then. Eren's heart sunk, he didn't like it. How she suddenly became so scared at the thought of him leaving.

He sat right back down, taking her hand. "I won't leave you, I promise", he assured. Mikasa nodded, slowly calming down.

"I think that's best, I'll go get them", Carla said softly, she exited the room.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand tighter, she didn't understand what was wrong with her. A minute ago, she felt relaxed.

But as soon as Eren got up to leave, her heart raced and she felt like he was slipping away from her.

But it was obvious...she needed him now more than ever. She was about to bear his child, and needed him to be right by her side through it all.

"Rubi...is she okay?", asked Eren worriedly then, as Mikasa gripped his hand.

"Yes. It's only natural for her to become clingy, she'd never admit it but she's scared and needs you by her side. Without you, she may not even be able to deliver the baby properly", explained Rubi.

"I'm right here you know", Mikasa commented.

"Sorry honey", Rubi smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Listen Mikasa, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm staying right here", Eren soothed then, he stroked her hair, looking into her eyes.

Mikasa nodded, she felt comforted by just knowing this.

Carla went downstairs, seeing Petra had fallen asleep. "How is she?", asked Levi worriedly, Armin also looked anxious.

"She's getting there now...it shouldn't be any longer than a few more hours", replied Carla.

"You look real worried...", commented Armin.

Carla bit her lip worriedly, hesitating.

"She's doing okay, really, I just am scared...she's like my daughter in law, and she's so young", she explained softly.

"We understand...", Levi said. "I'll most likely only be able to give you all one more update in a bit", Carla added.

By 6 PM things were finally getting close, and getting more tense to add to it.

Mikasa was at 8 cementers now, and the rain continued to pour outside nonstop.

The contractions were much closer together now, and even someone as strong as Mikasa was beginning to struggle to endure them.

She was sitting up, and gripping now both of Eren's hands with hers. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as she wasn't able to bite back a groan of pain.

But she was yet to scream at all.

Mikasa tightened her grip on Eren's hands, a numbing grip as she breathed deeply.

"I'm right here Mikasa, hold onto me love, it'll fade", Eren soothed her, his eyes full of worry. His hands were badly bruised at this point but he didn't care.

Mikasa was suffering a lot more.

"You're doing so good, mommy. We're almost there now, deep breaths", Rubi comforted, she rubbed Mikasa's back as Carla dabbed her forehead.

Mikasa only gripped Eren's hands tighter now, she breathed heavier, now sweating a lot more.

"That's it, that's it momma, ride it. Ride the pain...it'll fade", Rubi coached her gently.

Mikasa finally exhaled sharply, as the contraction faded. Her grip loosened on Eren's hands, as she panted weakly.

The labor pains were just starting to get to her, but she knew the hard part was yet to come. She would never admit it to anyone, especially to Eren, but she was scared.

It was only natural for her to feel scared. She worried about so much, despite the baby being healthy..what if for some reason something was wrong?

What if she couldn't do it? Mikasa closed her eyes, slightly shaking her head. No..she could.

As long as she had Eren by her side, she could do anything.

She knew this, deep in her heart, she knew it. Eren stroked her hair softly, and helped her relax back down on the pillows.

"Hang in there Mika, we're almost there", he soothed worriedly, taking her hand.

"I will...as long as you're here Eren, I'll be okay", Mikasa said weakly.

Eren gently dabbed her forehead, seeing beads of sweat appear under her bangs.

He could see despite her brave face she was starting to struggle now.

"Just think Mika, we're going to meet little Carly tonight..after all these months of waiting..we'll finally meet our daughter", he comforted.

"I know...I can hardly wait", Mikasa admitted, smiling softly.

By around 8 PM, Levi sat on the sofa beside Petra. Mamoru was awake, but he was in a play pen, holding a teddy bear.

Armin paced back and fourth., when they suddenly saw Carla hurrying down the stairs.

"What's going on?!", asked Armin worriedly while Levi and Petra looked up anxiously.

"She's almost ready, you might start to hear some screaming", replied Carla as she quickly got more towels out of the hall closet.

Levi and Petra exchanged worried looks while Armin looked anxious as Carla hurried back upstairs.

Back in the room, things had become extremely intense. Mikasa was sitting up, propped on the pillows gripping Eren's hand so tightly it had turned blue.

She was at 9 cementers and the contractions were right on top of each other.

But even worse, she was feeling unbearable pressure.

Carla re entered the room, with a large stack of towels.

"Any progress?", she asked urgently as Mikasa groaned deeply in pain, clutching Eren's hand tightly, her eyes closed tightly as she gritted her teeth. She was fighting the urge to push with all her might.

"Not yet, but she's nearly there", replied Rubi anxiously, she helped Carla lay the towels out. Eren's only focus was on Mikasa.

She was crying out and groaning off and on, and taking deep breaths as well, but mostly she was tense, and grimacing, fighting the urge to push.

Eren couldn't take seeing her like this, in so much pain and agony.

All he could do was hold her hand. "Hang on Mikasa, hang on...almost, almost, keep breathing", he soothed her.

He gently dabbed her forehead, as Mikasa panted deeply, crushing his hand tightly. She was dripping with sweat at this point.

She was feeling unbearable pressure, that was making her more uncomfortable and in pain than the contractions.

The pressure felt so extremely heavy, she couldn't bear it for much longer. But she couldn't do anything until she fully dialated.

She gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly in pain as she crushed Eren's hand even harder.

Eren winced, his hand was very close to breaking, it was even turning black from Mikasa's strong grip, but he ignored the pain. He knew Mikasa was in a lot more pain.

"Rubi..! How much longer?!", he asked then, unable to take watching his love suffer any more.

"We can't speed it up, she just has to dialate by one more, it should be any second", replied Rubi, she remained calm for Mikasa's sake, but was worried herself.

"Hang in there, sweetie. You're almost there, your body's almost ready...just hang on", Carla soothed Mikasa, as she dabbed her forehead, a worried look in her eyes.

Eren gritted his teeth, frustrated. It was like a nightmare that never would end. Mikasa has been going through this since 4 this morning.

Mikasa suddenly cried out, the pressure getting stronger.

"E-Eren...!", she whimpered, shaking.

"I know baby, hang on just a little longer", Eren soothed, as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

He knew she was not just in pain but very uncomfortable.

Mikasa crushed his hand back, full force. She gritted her teeth, shaking.

"I can't t-take it any lo-longer...I have to push..!", Mikasa groaned painfully.

"Not yet mommy, not yet...!", cried Carla, urgently.

"I know, mommy, I know but you can't yet, you'll tear, and then you could bleed too much", Rubi explained urgently.

"I know it's tough Mika, I know...but Rubi knows what she's talking about, breathe through it. Breathe as hard as you can", Eren soothed, his eyes were full of worry and panic.

Mikasa gripped his hand tighter, panting deeply and rapidly, dripping with sweat.

"That's my girl, that's it..keep breathing, just like that", Eren soothed, fearfully.

"I know its hard baby, I know, but it won't be much longer now", Carla assured worriedly, she stroked Mikasa's hair.

After a few more minutes, Mikasa couldn't take it anymore. She didn't even feel the pain from the contractions, all she felt was the merciless pressure.

But then she felt something else.

"R-Rubi...! My water just broke...!", Mikasa cried, urgently.

Rubi had only checked her 2 seconds ago, but Rubi quickly checked again, hearing this.

"She's dialated!", Rubi suddenly confirmed. Mikasa breathed a shaky sigh of relief hearing this as Eren looked white.

"Mikasa, push as hard as you can", Rubi said urgently.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand full force, as she leaned forward, Carla supporting her back, and pushed with all her might.

She gritted her teeth, her whole body tense. At the same time she felt a sharp pain shoot through her ribs.

Bullets of pain shot through her rib cage bad, and very sudden.

Mikasa didn't make a sound though, as she fell back onto the pillows, breathing deep.

"Good job momma, you're doing wonderful, take a few deep breaths", Rubi soothed.

"Hang in there Mikasa, I'm right here baby, just hang on", Eren soothed, he dabbed her forehead gently, as she breathed heavily.

Mikasa caught her breath, as she leaned forward again, pushing hard. She grimaced painfully, her eyes shut tightly.

She was strong, she didn't make one sound of pain.

She crushed Eren's hand so tight that it was black as she pushed even harder, gritting her teeth

"That's it, that's it...that's my strong girl...you're doing wonderful", Eren encouraged her as he dabbed her forehead.

"5 more seconds momma and then you can rest...that's it...8..9...10", Rubi counted

Mikasa gasped for air as she collapsed onto the pillows, she felt so exhausted but at the same time she felt extremely anxious. Anxious to finally meet her child. Her and Eren's child.

"Beautiful momma, beautiful job..you're doing amazing", Rubi comforted.

Eren dabbed Mikasa's forehead, her bangs beginning to stick to it. She was soaked in sweat at this point. She took several deep breaths.

"You're doing so good, baby. I'm so proud of you", he soothed, worried.

"Okay, another strong push mommy", Rubi said then.

Mikasa breathed shakily, she leaned forward and pushed with all her might.

"Great job Mikasa, that's it...", Carla encouraged as she supported Mikasa's back.

Eren held onto her hand, as he dabbed her forehead once more.

"That's my girl, that's it...you're nearly done sweetie, Carly's almost here", he soothed.

Mikasa crushed his hand tighter, she held onto his, Carla's and Rubi's words of encouragement and assurance like her very life depended on it.

She knew she could do it...as long as she had Eren right by her side, she could do anything. She never once let the words "I can't", escape her mouth.

Because she _could._ She would. She would bring her and Eren's child into this world.

"7..8..9..10..okay good job momma, rest", Rubi soothed.

Mikasa gasped for air then, as she collapsed back onto the pillows. Eren gently dabbed her forehead, she looked so tired, in so much pain.

Her head was starting to spin from the severe strain, she even felt a little dizzy.

"I'm starting to see the baby's head, we're getting there now, almost done sweetie, almost", Rubi assured.

Eren couldn't take watching it any longer, he wanted her suffering to just end. During all this, he couldn't help but think back to all those times when they were 9 years old.

When they were innocent little kids, he never would have thought that sweet little girl would come this far with him, that she would be having his child.

"You can do it Mikasa, you hear me? I know you can, you're strong, you're doing great. We've been together for so long, and I _know_ you can do this", Eren gently kissed her hand.

Mikasa panted deeply, his words of assurance and encouragement helped her more than anything.

Her grip tightened on his hand then as she groaned in pain.

Her ribs felt like they were on fire.

"I know love, I know...", Eren kissed her forehead gently as he rubbed her sides, he knew her ribs had to be pulsing with pain at this point.

"Another big push honey", Rubi said softly.

Mikasa took a deep breath as Carla helped her lean forward again. She pushed with all her might. What amazed Eren most of all was..Mikasa never once gave up.

She never whined or complained. She just did what her body was telling her to do.

"You're doing so well sweetie, the baby is almost here", Carla encouraged worriedly.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand with all her might as she pushed, she grunted painfully then, Grisha was right, the baby was oversized.

She grunted painfully, pushing harder as her grip on Eren's hand grew tighter than ever.

"I know baby, I know this is the hard part...you can do it Mikasa, I know it", Eren comforted, he dabbed her forehead once more as Mikasa pushed harder, grunting painfully.

Just then she wasn't able to bite back a loud alarming cry of pain. At the same time, her grip on Eren's hand became so tight, that his hand broke.

"Her head's crowning!", Rubi said urgently.

Eren's heart sunk at Mikasa's sounds of pain. He couldn't take it, she was in absolute agony. He didn't even feel the pain in his broken hand.

And he was completely useless, he hated the fact he couldn't do anything to help her. And then he saw it.

There were tears in the corners of Mikasa's eyes. His heart broke. She was suffering a lot more than she was letting on.

"Mikasa...oh baby, hang on...I know baby, I know...", Eren soothed, tearfully now as he gently pressed his forehead to her, kissing her tears away.

Mikasa breathed shakily, blinking more tears out of her eyes from the severe burning pain.

"E-Eren...your hand...", she noticed, worriedly. "Shhhh, don't worry. You're in a lot more pain", Eren assured.

"Easy, easy momma, shhhhh, it burns, I know...I know mommy, one more big push and it'll stop", Rubi soothed worriedly.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand tighter then, as she leaned forward, and pushed with all her might.

She grunted painfully, crushing Eren's broken hand tightly.

The sound of pain only broke Eren's heart more, as she crushed his hand full force.

She grunted painfully, as it turned into a sudden agonized scream as she pushed hard. . It was a short scream, but very loud.

"AAHHHHH!"

"Mikasa...", Eren's eyes filled with horror. The sound ripped right through his heart.

"That's it, that's it, scream through it sweetie, you're doing beautifully", Carla comforted her.

Mikasa was like her own daughter, so watching this was painful for Carla.

Eren knew everyone downstairs heard her scream. His heart broke only more...she was in agony.

This was the first time she screamed through this entire ordeal. And the second time she screamed in pain in her entire life.

Eren shook, the sound reminded him of when she screamed in pain when her ribs were fractured.

Yet strangely at the same time he felt relieved she screamed. He was worried she was being too strong this whole time. He didn't want her to hold back what she was feeling just so she didn't worry him.

"Great push momma! Her head's out! Take a breather, you earned it sweetie", Rubi encouraged urgently, she was shocked to see the baby had quite a lot of dark brown hair already.

Rubi was also shocked at how smooth this birth was going. Sure Mikasa was in pain, and even screamed once, but there were no complications and Mikasa didn't give up once.

At only 16, this was amazing to everyone. Mikasa was extremely strong to endure this type of strain so young.

"Easy, that's it sweetheart, scream her out if you have too baby", Eren soothed, worriedly. He dabbed Mikasa's soaked forehead.

Mikasa collapsed back onto the pillows, panting heavily for air, exhausted.

"We're almost done Mika, almost, I'm so proud of you baby, you're doing so well", Eren dabbed her forehead gently, his eyes full of worry.

Mikasa breathed heavily and unevenly for air, her ribs were pulsing with nonstop pain. It was actually the pain in her ribs that hurt more than the contractions.

She panted weakly, drenched in sweat.

"Okay sweetie, just one or two more strong pushes and Carly will be here", Rubi soothed.

Mikasa nodded shakily, she leaned forward pushing with all her might. Carla supported her up while Eren held onto her hand, his eyes full of panic.

Mikasa crushed Eren's hand tightly, as she suddenly screamed loudly in agony again as she pushed hard.

"AAAHHHH!"

"That's it, that's it, that's my strong girl, you're almost there! Don't give up, Mikasa!", Eren encouraged her.

"Beautiful, mommy...here come the shoulders...", Rubi very gently grasped the baby's head and pulled gently.

"Good job mommy...here she comes!", Rubi suddenly cried, the rest of the baby's body emerged fast.

Mikasa collapsed back onto the pillows and gasped for air, but her eyes lit up and her heart skipped a beat, hearing the sounds of her baby crying.

At the same time, they noticed it stopped raining outside.

The clouds parted revealing a bright full moon, as it shined into the room.

Eren's heart skipped a beat and he froze as he saw Rubi cleaning the baby girl, time seemed to stop for him in that moment.

It stopped for Mikasa as well.

"Is she okay...?", Mikasa asked very weakly but worriedly, not taking her eyes off of the baby. Her eyelids felt heavy as led, and so did her body.

She felt so sore and exhausted, but all she could think about was her baby.

"She's just fine, 9 pounds. She's got a good set of lungs too!", Rubi smiled as she wrapped the baby girl in a pink blanket, bringing her over.

"You did beautifully, here she is mommy", Rubi smiled kindly as she carefully handed the baby to Mikasa.

Mikasa very carefully cradled her daughter close, gazing down tenderly at her. The baby stopped crying then, opening her deep black bluish eyes..her mother's eyes.

"Hey sweetheart...oh look at you...", Mikasa cooed softly, as she gently held the baby's tiny hand.

The baby cooed cutely, very alert for a newborn. In fact extremely alert. Her eyes were wide open, looking around curiously.

"She's so beautiful...", Mikasa cried, tearing up.

"She's as beautiful as her mother...oh Mikasa, you did it! I'm so proud of you, you did wonderful", Eren said tearfully, he kissed her forehead, as he gazed down at their daughter.

Mikasa felt so exhausted, and her ribs still hurt but she never felt so happy before.

Her arms were weak, Eren gently held his arm under hers to help her.

"She's so perfect...", Eren mused softly. "Carly...my beautiful girl..", Mikasa said softly but weakly.

The baby gently lifted her hand up, trying to reach her mother's cheek.

"My goodness...she's so smart already!", cried Carla, tearfully.

"She's gorgeous", Rubi smiled, also tearfully. "Rubi...thank you...", Mikasa said then, smiling tiredly. Rubi smiled back softly.

"I'll go let everyone know", she said as she left the room.

She hurried downstairs. Armin and Levi both looked white as ghosts, while Petra also looked very worried.

"Is she okay?!", asked Levi panicked.

"We heard her screaming...I never heard Mikasa scream like that...", Armin added fearfully.

Rubi smiled. "Nine pounds, eight ounces", she announced then.

Levi breathed a sigh of relief, while Armin also looked relieved.

"How's my cousin?", asked Levi worriedly. "Exhausted, but she did wonderful. She worked really hard", assured Rubi.

"Oh Mikasa...Eren...she's so beautiful", cried Carla, back upstairs.

Little Carly cooed happily, Mikasa smiled, she gently rubbed noses with her. Carly giggled cutely.

After breastfeeding her baby, Mikasa was exhausted. Eren gently took Carly into his arms, as he sat on the bed beside Mikasa.

Mikasa lay on her side, watching weakly, but she smiled. Her eyelids felt extremely heavy.

Her hand rested on Carly as Eren carefully held the baby close.

Mikasa closed her eyes tiredly then as she drifted to a deep sleep.

"She's going to need a few days of rest", said Rubi softly, she inserted an IV into Mikasa.

It had morphine in it, for her ribs. "She'll be okay though right?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Of course, she did amazing. And I mean that. At her young age, she was incredible", assured Rubi.

"I let everyone know...they wanted to come up but mommy and baby needs their rest, so they'll come see them tomorrow", she added.

"Thank you Rubi...so much. It's because of you Mikasa and our baby are okay", Eren said, as Carly cooed softly.

"It wasn't just me. If you weren't there Mikasa wouldn't have been able to do it. We all helped her", Rubi said kindly.

By late at night, Mikasa was still fast asleep, Eren slept in bed with her, his arms wrapped around her. Carly slept soundly in her bassinet beside the bed, holding a little teddy bear.

The new family of three were exhausted, and slept peacefully that night.


	15. Mommy Mikasa

It was early in the morning, the sun shined through the window. It was like last night's rainstorm never happened.

Like the world had been reborn.

Eren could hear the sounds of birds singing and the cicadas outside, the room was quite lit up from the sun.

He was sitting Mikasa's bedside. Mikasa was sound asleep still, exhausted. She breathed softly, as she lay on her side. It was about 7 AM.

Eren stroked her hair softly, he couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off of her. He just couldn't believe it.

They were parents...they had a daughter. A very healthy, very beautiful baby girl. Eren gazed over at the bassinet, to see Carly was fast asleep too.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in", Eren softly said, not wanting to wake Mikasa or the baby.

The door opened, Grisha standing there.

"Eren..I'm so sorry...I was slammed with emergencies at the hospital..", he said, he walked over quietly.

"It's all right", Eren assured. Grisha then gazed down at little Carly. His eyes softened.

"She's gorgeous...", he mused. "She's very alert too", Eren said softly.

"That's wonderful...how's Mikasa?", asked Grisha concerned.

"She's weak, which is expected. But dad..she was incredible. She worked so hard...", Eren said, still amazed.

"I see..I'm glad their both okay", Grisha said softly.

"It's been a long time since I've seen her sleep so soundly..", admitted Eren.

"You're right...the last time was the first few nights she spent with us after her parents died", agreed Grisha softly.

"Seeing her sleep this sound...it puts me at ease", Eren mused softly.

"Eren...I'm proud of you son", said Grisha then. Eren looked up at him.

"You're still so young, yet you took responsibility. You got a job, and you've been beyond good to Mikasa...I know you will be a great father", said Grisha, he smiled kindly.

Eren looked at his father, touched by his words. He smiled softly, nodding.

A little bit later, after Grisha returned downstairs, giving the new family quiet time, Mikasa stirred.

She groaned slightly, her ribs felt sore still from the severe strain and she still felt very tired.

But she opened her eyes. "E-Eren...?", she asked sleepily, her vision a bit blurry at first.

"Hey mommy", Eren said sweetly, his sweetness woke her up more. Her vision cleared, seeing him beside her.

Mikasa smiled tiredly, she sat up then. "Easy baby, you're still sore", Eren fussed worriedly, helping her.

Mikasa gazed over then at Carly, who was still asleep. Eren smiled, knowing. He gently held Carly's sleeping form, as he brought her over.

Mikasa eagerly held her arms out, and gently held the baby.

"I can't believe she's finally here..", Mikasa mused softly. Carly was dressed in warm, pink feet pajamas, and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I know...it was a long road, but we finally made it", Eren said softly as he sat beside Mikasa.

"I'm so glad..she's healthy. I spent all those months..terrified. Terrified something would happen to her..", Mikasa admitted then.

Eren looked at her worried.

"But...she's even more healthy than we expected", Mikasa smiled tenderly, as she didn't take her eyes off of the baby.

"Its proof you did everything right with your pregnancy...you're already an amazing mommy", Eren said softly.

Mikasa blushed, smiling. Carly stirred then, she yawned cutely, and opened her eyes.

"Hey..good morning sweetheart", Mikasa cooed softly.

"How'd you sleep princess?", Eren asked softly. Carly gazed up at her parents, looking confused at first which looked adorable.

Like she forgot she was born. Mikasa laughed softly at the expression.

"Did you forget about us already honey?", Eren chuckled. Carly blinked cutely, she then smiled, and reached her little hands up to her mother's face.

"Hey sweetie...you awake now? That's my girl..", Mikasa gently rubbed noses with Carly, as the baby giggled cutely, and gently touched Mikasa's cheek with her hand.

She was touching the scar on Mikasa's cheek.

Just then, they heard a click sound, and a flash lit up the room. Carly blinked, startled but she didn't cry. She was an extremely happy baby.

"What the?", Eren blinked several times from the flash, to see Armin and Rubi standing in the doorway, Rubi holding a camera.

"That was perfect!", she said. "Hey Rubi", Mikasa smiled tiredly.

"You two could have just asked to take a picture", pointed out Eren, rubbing his eyes.

"Rubi wanted the photo to be as natural as possible", explained Armin smiling.

"It was worth it, look", Rubi showed it to them then. Eren smiled then, so did Mikasa. It was worth it.

The photo was beautiful. Mikasa was smiling down tiredly at Carly, as Carly was touching her cheek, Eren beside them.

"Thank you Rubi...it is a great photo", Mikasa smiled.

"I'm surprised you're awake already, how are you feeling?", asked Armin.

"I've never been happier", Mikasa replied.

Carly looked at Armin and Rubi curiously. "She's so cute...whoa she's really alert", said Armin surprised.

"I know, we can't believe it", said Eren.

"Really mommy, how are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere too much?", asked Rubi worriedly.

"I'm still a bit sore and tired, but other than that I'm okay", assured Mikasa.

Carly cooed cutely, looking at Armin and Rubi. "Oh...of course. This is Rubi and Armin, your godparents", Mikasa said sweetly.

"Mikasa...", both Rubi and Armin looked touched hearing this, as Carly cooed cutely.

"Hey sweetie", Rubi smiled softly at the baby.

"You're so cute", Armin smiled. Carly took Armin's finger cutely with her tiny hand, smiling.

"She's really incredible", Rubi smiled. "She is...wait until Levi comes up", Armin said then.

"What?", asked Mikasa. "Armin! You big mouth!", Eren snapped.

"Sorry!", Armin apologized while Rubi sighed.

"Levi's here?", asked Mikasa, frowning, although she still had a tired look.

"He was worried sick for you Mikasa..he is your cousin", said Rubi.

Mikasa looked away bitterly. "Mika...", Eren said gently. Mikasa looked at him. Eren placed his hand on her arm.

"Baby...he stayed here all night downstairs with Petra. He drove in that storm to get here", Eren said softly.

"He almost ran me over", added Armin.

"He stayed here all night?", asked Mikasa, her expression softening while Carly looked around curiously.

"Yes", replied Eren.

Mikasa looked down, thinking. She then looked down at Carly, who smiled up at her mother cutely.

Mikasa sighed softly then. "Okay...", she said.

"Really? You won't fight with him?", asked Eren anxiously. "I'm too tired to...but I'm still angry at him", replied Mikasa.

"Oh boy", sighed Armin.

"Okay...I'll tell him to come up", said Eren softly, he kissed Mikasa's forehead, and went downstairs.

After a minute, he returned with Levi and Petra, who was holding Mamoru.

"How you feeling?", asked Levi worriedly, coming over.

"I'm fine. Levi..thank you. For staying here last night", Mikasa said, her eyes still didn't meet her cousin's.

It was an obvious sign she was still mad at him.

"That's good...and it's no problem", Levi then looked at the baby. Carly looked up at him curiously.

"She's beautiful", Levi said softly.

"Thank you...", said Mikasa. "Would it be all right if she sees Mamoru? They are second cousins", asked Petra.

"Of course Petra", Mikasa said, her tone nicer. She wasn't at all angry with Petra, on the contrary they got along.

Petra smiled softly, she walked over, and gently sat on the edge of the bed, holding Mamoru.

Carly blinked cutely, looking at him. "Look at that Mamoru, you got a cousin", Petra said sweetly.

Mamoru looked at Carly, quite curiously. Carly smiled then, holding her tiny hand out. Mamoru gently took it.

"You like your cousin sweetie?", Mikasa said sweetly to Carly. Carly giggled cutely, as Mamoru looked totally amazed and confused.

"This is quite the surprise for you, isn't it buddy?", Petra smiled at her son.

After the fact, Eren was seeing them off outside.

"Thanks again so much for staying for this long", Eren said.

"You don't have to keep thanking us, Mikasa is family", Petra assured.

"I'm glad she's all right", said Levi.

"Yeah...Levi, I'm sorry...she's still pissed at you", Eren said.

"I expected as much...she'll come around soon", Levi assured. "I was hoping after she had the baby, she'd forget about it", Eren admitted.

"It can't be helped, only time can heal certain wounds", said Levi.

When Levi and Petra went home, along with Armin and Rubi, Eren went upstairs to stay by Mikasa.

Mikasa was breastfeeding Carly, as Eren sat beside her on the bed.

"She's a big eater, like her dad", Mikasa smiled softly. "Hey, being a big eater is healthy", Eren grinned.

"Of course...why do I get the feeling you're going to spoil her with junk food when she's older?", Mikasa said.

"Like you won't spoil her", Eren grinned. Mikasa looked down, he had her there.

"I wonder which one of she'll take after", she admitted. "I bet she'll be as strong and kind as you", Eren said softly.

"Then she'll have your stubbornness", Mikasa said softly.

"One thing is certain, she is very happy and healthy", Eren mused.

"That's all that matters to me...as long as she's those two things", Mikasa tiredly leaned her head onto Eren's shoulder as she nursed Carly.

She still felt exhausted, which was expected. Carly finally finished nursing, and yawned cutely.

"You get some sleep Mika. You just had her only hours ago. I got her", Eren assured, as he carefully took Carly into his arms.

Mikasa nodded tiredly, she drifted back to sleep as Eren gently cradled Carly.

After resting for a few days, to be sure everything was fine, Grisha decided to check over both Mikasa and Carly, along with getting Carly's birth certificate.

"Well, Carly is in perfect health", started Grisha as he finished the exam, exiting the room as Mikasa got off the table and picked Carly up.

"And Mikasa?", asked Eren worriedly.

"She's going to be okay, but there are some mild things", started Grisha. "What?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Since she's so young she's going to be sore and extra tired for a while longer, and it did put quite a strain on her ribs. Since Annie's father hit Mikasa with his truck as we remember, I expected these after complications", explained Grisha.

"But she'll be all right?", asked Eren. "She'll be just fine within about a week", assured Grisha.

Mikasa came out of the exam room then, holding little Carly.

"Eren, it's okay we're both fine", Mikasa assured, seeing how pale he was. "I know, sorry just...", Eren took a deep breath of relief.

"I was so scared all those months...", he said.

"I know, but we're okay", Mikasa assured. Eren smiled softly, he kissed her gently on the lips and then held Carly's small hand.

When they were leaving the hospital, they got her birth certificate which read:

 _Carla Akane Jaeger_

 _Born on August 28th_

 _At 9:02 PM_

 _Homebirth_

 _Midwife: Rubi Zacri_

Despite the fact Eren and Mikasa were not married yet, they planned to be after graduation, which was only in a month.

Akane was Mikasa's mother's name. When the family returned home, Mikasa gently set Carly down for her nap.

Carly slept soundly in the bassinet, holding an old plush anime doll. The one Eren got for Mikasa all those years ago.

"I think she likes it", Mikasa smiled. "I didn't think you'd ever give that thing up", Eren commented.

Mikasa smiled. "I'm also giving her Oscar", she added.

"And the scarf?", asked Eren. "Don't even go there mister", Mikasa cut him off, clutching her scarf tight.

Eren chuckled. "Thought so...hey", Eren held her hands then. "We graduate in only a month", he said.

"I know...its hard to believe", admitted Mikasa.

"Mikasa...", Eren turned serious, as he looked into her eyes.

Mikasa blinked, looking at him. Eren then gently held one of her hands up.

He then reached in his pocket, and slipped something on her finger. Mikasa froze, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes grew wide.

On her finger was a beautiful silver diamond ring. "Eren...!", Mikasa looked at him.

"I think it's always been obvious from the start...I love you Mikasa. You're everything to me...as soon as we graduate I want us to get married, and move into a house of our own. A house for all three of us", Eren said.

"Eren...!", Mikasa's eyes lit up then, as tears appeared in them. Her heart skipped a beat.

She threw her arms around him, as Eren smiled and lifted her up.

He then gently set her back on her feet, and stroked her hair softly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Eren then cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Mikasa returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"A new house...how though?", Mikasa asked as they broke the kiss.

"I've been saving up from work, plus all that money Levi gave me...we can afford to buy a good house in this neighborhood", Eren explained.

"Eren...this is what I always wanted", Mikasa cried, she hugged him. It truly was Mikasa's dream.

To be with Eren forever, live with him, marry him, raise children with him. To simply live a peaceful life with Eren.

Her words could never express how happy she was.

Because they needed to use most of their money for a new house, their wedding would be small but nice.

In only a month, after graduation...she would no longer be Mikasa Ackerman, she would be Mikasa Jaeger.

Of course the news of their engagement spread, Carla especially was excited to get the dress, cake and flowers prepared.

By the next morning, Eren and Mikasa slept soundly in bed. Mikasa stirred softly then, hearing Carly whimpering.

Mikasa sat up, she winced a little, still sore. "I'm coming, sweetie", she said sweetly.

She gently lifted Carly from her bassinet, and cradled her close as she sat back on the bed. Carly was still teary but did stop crying.

"You're hungry, aren't you sweetie?", Mikasa smiled lovingly, she gently helped Carly latch onto her breast as the baby started nursing.

Eren stirred. "Mikasa? You're up early...", he said. "Carly was hungry", explained Mikasa softly. "I see", Eren's eyes softened, as he sat up.

"You still look exhausted, love", he noticed, worried.

"I'll admit I still feel worn out...but I couldn't be more happy", Mikasa smiled.

Despite the fact Mikasa lost the last month of school, she would still graduate since she had worked so hard on her school work during the months of her pregnancy.

At the Tea Shop in town, Levi was very quiet. The shop was closed, as he leaned against the counter. He then blinked, hearing the bell ring, the door opening.

"Levi, what's going on? Why are we closed?", asked Oluo. Eld, Gunther and Hanji entered as well.

"I took Petra to the hospital today...", Levi started. He looked...numb. Hanji blinked, worried.

"What happened?", she asked, anxiously.

"The doctor ran some tests...it seems she...has a brain tumor", replied Levi.

"What?!", Eld's eyes grew wide. "Seriously?!", cried Hanji.

"Are they sure?", asked Oluo. "Of course they are. They're going to try treatment, but...her tumor is massive. It's no wonder she's been getting such severe migraines...and last night...", Levi explained.

"What happened last night?", asked Gunther. "Petra...she...she lashed out at me. You could even say she...attacked me", Levi said then.

"Petra?!", they all gawked at Levi, unable to picture that. "The tumor...it's messing her up mentally. She's even hallucinating. It was like a demon possessed her...I did everything to keep Mamoru safe. When it was finally over, she broke down and panicked, worried she hurt him", Levi said.

"Mamoru's okay, right?", asked Eld. "Yes. He's fine. But Petra...", Levi cringed, closing his eyes.


	16. Parents

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for a bit of a late update from my normal speed. Had a horrible day. But I will be updating every day since I want the Halloween chapter to be out by Halloween. And regarding a Guest review, don't worry this will have TONS of chapter. This is going to be a very long fanfic, since its life and there's so much to add to it. In all true honesty writing a modern Eremika fanfic is a lot of fun. The amount of things you can do with it are endless. There is so much coming up its unbelievable. Also, for anyone who thinks its impossible for a brain tumor to be as big as two lemons, google "Largest Brain Tumor" a real woman had one the size of two BASEBALLS, which was roughly the same size as lemons. Also, about my other fanfic "I'll Protect you" I know I haven't updated that in a while, I've been so focused on this one. But I will be updating it soon. Again, thanks a TON for all the reviews for far guys, it really means a lot and makes my day**

It was around 10 at night, a clear warm night. Mikasa slept in bed beside Eren, their fan on. Despite it being a warm night, Mikasa still slept with her scarf on.

Eren snored, while Mikasa slept deeply. It was very peaceful and quiet, when suddenly Mikasa stirred, hearing Carly crying on the baby monitor.

Mikasa woke up instantly. "I'm coming sweetie", she said, as she quickly went into the nursery, Eren sleeping through it.

The nursery was extremely well done. It had dark pink soft carpet, with a white rug and light pink walls. The wallpaper had a butterfly banner at the very top.

There was a shelf full of stuffed animals, and Oscar was set in the corner of the room. The baby mobile over the bassinet had stars and crescent moons. The bassinet was both pink and white.

There was also a whole shelf of baby blankets.

Mikasa gently lifted Carly up out of her bassinet. "It's okay sweetie, shhhh, mommy's here", Mikasa soothed as she gently patted Carly's back.

Carly was wearing a cute pair of pink feet pajamas with a bunny decorated on it.

The baby almost instantly stopped crying, and she cooed happily. She nuzzled against Mikasa's chest.

"Okay sweetie, you hungry? You really do take after your daddy", Mikasa sat down in the rocking chair which was actually not wooden, but cushion like an armchair.

She helped Carly latch onto her breast and the baby began nursing.

As Carly nursed, Mikasa gently rocked in the chair, in deep thought. Levi was most likely still awake, at the hospital with Petra.

The whole thing was so sudden and out of no where. Levi told Mikasa and Eren earlier that day what was going on.

Petra was currently being treated for the tumor, but so far it wasn't looking too good. When Mikasa offered to come see them, Levi told her to wait a bit. He didn't want to take her away from her newborn baby so soon.

Mikasa closed her eyes softly. She was so thankful she had Eren...she couldn't even begin to imagine how she would function if something happened to him.

Carly stopped nursing then, full. She yawned cutely.

"Finished sweetie? Okay let's get you back to bed", Mikasa got up, holding onto Carly gently.

Carly nuzzled her face into the crook of her mommy's neck.

Mikasa gently lay Carly in her bassinet, handing her a small teddy bear. Carly held it close, still looking up at Mikasa.

Mikasa turned the baby mobile back on, and just as she went to walk away, Carly began whimpering.

Mikasa blinked, stopping. "What is it sweetie?", she asked. As soon as she began to walk back over, Carly stopped whimpering.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You know the drill by now baby, you sleep in here and me and daddy in the other room now", Mikasa cooed softly, as she gently rubbed Carly's belly.

Carly seemed to settle at her mother's touch. Mikasa sighed in relief, she went to walk away again but as soon as she did, Carly whimpered again and started to cry a little. Mikasa stopped and looked back at her baby.

She walked back over, and as soon as she did, Carly stopped crying and looked happy again.

"Carly...", Mikasa sighed softly, understanding.

She knew she shouldn't spoil her child, and just let her get used to sleeping in her own room, but Mikasa could not stand hearing her baby cry.

This was only the first night Carly slept in her nursery. Before that she always slept in Mikasa's arms or Eren's arms.

On a few occasions Carla's arms, and also in Rubi's.

"Okay, okay baby girl, I get it", Mikasa said softly, she gently lifted Carly up, and sat in the rocking chair, holding her.

She began rocking gently and almost instantly Carly fell asleep. Mikasa patted her baby's back, as she rocked gently.

Mikasa closed her eyes, extremely tired herself. She hadn't completely recovered yet from giving birth, since she was so young.

Her ribcage was still having pain off and on throughout day and night.

She then thought of an idea...maybe now that Carly was asleep she'd stay asleep. Mikasa got up very carefully, not wanting to wake Carly.

She so very carefully lay Carly in her bassinet. Mikasa then very quietly and very slowly exited the nursery.

She sighed softly in relief, and went back to bed. Mikasa lay in bed beside Eren, who was out like a light.

She started to drift back to sleep, and when she almost was in a deep sleep, she heard Carly crying again on the baby monitor.

Mikasa jumped slightly, her eyes opened. She got out of bed, and went back into the nursery. She clicked the light on.

"Carly..sweetie", Mikasa gently lifted Carly out of the bassinet, the baby instantly stopped crying again.

"Okay...all right. I'll stay here all night baby, but you got to promise me you'll sleep", Mikasa cooed softly as she sat in the rocking chair again.

Carly almost instantly fell asleep then, as soon as she was in her mother's arms.

Mikasa sighed softly, but she gently rocked and stayed like that all night.

By early in the morning, Mikasa was very lightly sleeping in the chair, holding Carly who was fast asleep.

Eren lay in bed, he turned over, going to wrap his arms around Mikasa but he blinked when all his arms met was an empty side of the bed.

"Mikasa...?", he sat up tiredly, seeing it was 6:30 AM.

He got out of bed, running his hand through his hair and looked in the nursery. He gawked, more awake.

Mikasa was in the rocking chair, she had her eyes closed but there was no way she was in a deep sleep since she kept a protective hold on Carly, who slept soundly.

'She was up all night?!', he thought worriedly. Eren hurried over, and gently shook Mikasa's shoulder.

"What? What is it?", Mikasa woke quickly, startled.

"Mikasa, what's going on? Why are you in the nursery?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Oh...Eren. Carly wouldn't sleep...not until I stayed in here with her", replied Mikasa tiredly.

"Why didn't you wake me?", asked Eren worriedly. "I didn't think about it...", admitted Mikasa, she yawned, dark circles under her eyes.

"Mikasa...we can't be making a habit out of this. She'll get used to it and then she'll never sleep", Eren said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just let her cry all night?", Mikasa asked, a little shortly then.

Eren knew she was going to be irritable today from lack of sleep. So he didn't snap back.

"Well, yes. It even says in your books sometimes you need to just let them cry it out", Eren said.

Mikasa sighed tiredly. "I know that...look it was just one night Eren", Mikasa said.

"Fine but only this one night, Mikasa you need to rest. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't", Eren said worriedly.

 **Five Days Later**

Each night became the same, Mikasa would put Carly down to bed, but Carly wouldn't stop crying unless her mother was holding her.

To make things worse, Carly was a big eater and cried to be breastfeed constantly during day and night.

One night Eren had enough. He and Mikasa were having an argument.

"Mikasa, you are NOT going to stay up all night again!", Eren snapped.

"Eren, I don't have a choice! She won't sleep unless I do!", Mikasa yelled back, they were in the bedroom while Carly was in the nursery.

"Because you made a habit out of it! You should have never started doing this! Look at you! I'm shocked you haven't collapsed yet!", Eren yelled back.

Downstairs, Carla and Grisha sighed, listening. "Shouldn't we step in?", asked Carla worriedly.

"No, let them fight it out. It's all part of being parents, they need to learn on their own. It will blow over", assured Grisha, drinking tea.

"Even Rubi has been calling here, worried! Because she knows you haven't been resting!", Eren added.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you all night Eren!", Mikasa snapped glaring. Both were frustrated and extremely tired from lack of sleep.

So they were going to lash out bad at each other.

Just then they heard Carly crying, she had woken up seeing her mother wasn't in the room.

"I'm coming honey", Mikasa went to go into the nursery but Eren grabbed her shoulders.

"Mikasa, no! She needs to learn to sleep in her own room!", he said firmly. "Eren!", Mikasa yelled angrily.

He sat her on the bed, holding her shoulders.

"Just listen to me! You're going to make yourself sick! You need sleep! Good god, do you need sleep! We both do, but especially you! You just had our baby almost a week ago! All this lack of rest is not good for you!", Eren said, his tone calmed down but he looked into her eyes.

"You're going to end up in the hospital Mikasa, I don't want to see that! I don't want to see you end up like Petra...", Eren stopped then, he froze at what he just said.

Mikasa looked at him, her glare changed to worry.

She knew it was bugging him, with all that was going on with Levi and Petra, they both had a natural new fear if it happened to them.

"Eren...I'm not going to end up like Petra...", Mikasa said calmly.

"I know that...I just...please Mikasa. I can't stand seeing you suffer. Just let her cry it out. She'll wear herself out and fall asleep...it even says in your books that you have to do that sometimes", Eren said.

Mikasa looked down. "I know...but its...horrible. To hear her cry like that", Mikasa cried.

"I know, I know...its natural. But Mikasa you need to just fight your mother instincts one night for your sake and really for Carly's", Eren soothed.

Mikasa nodded softly, she knew in her heart Eren was right. But as a mother, it killed her to hear her baby cry and she couldn't go in and comfort her.

"Look she's fine Mika, she has been fed, she's been changed and the baby mobile is on. Just let her cry it out...she'll wear herself out soon", Eren assured.

"Okay...", Mikasa said softly, she took a deep breath.

About two hours went by, and Carly was still crying nonstop. Eren paced around the bedroom, while Mikasa sat on the bed, very still.

She was biting her finger nail, nervously.

Mikasa looked at the clock, she suddenly gritted her teeth.

"I can't take this anymore!", Mikasa got up then.

"Mikasa, no!", Eren stood in the doorway, blocking her. "Eren, let me through!", Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa, please! I'm doing this for your own good! She'll stop, you just have to give it time!", Eren said firmly.

"It's been two hours! She's not even a week old yet, she needs me!", Mikasa yelled.

"Mikasa, I know, but you are going to collapse if you keep this up!", Eren shot back. Mikasa suddenly glared and did something unexpected.

She shoved Eren aside into the wall, hard. "Ow! Mikasa!", Eren yelled, clutching his now bruised shoulder.

Being pregnant and giving birth did not make Mikasa weak in the slightest. She was still freakishly strong, and that shove showed it.

"Fuck...fuck! MIKASA! Why did you do that?!", Eren whined, clutching his shoulder.

"Eren!? What happened?!", Carla and Grisha hurried up then, hearing the commotion.

"She slammed me into the wall! I give up!", Eren got up shakily.

"Oh dear...I'll go talk to her", Carla said, while Grisha sighed.

Things got quiet after a half an hour, Mikasa and Carla talked in the nursery while Eren and Grisha talked in the bedroom.

"Mikasa, sweetie I know what you're going through trust me. Getting the baby to adjust to the nursery is hell, especially if that baby is extra attached to you", Carla assured.

Mikasa held Carly, who was fast asleep.

"I don't know what to do...I know Eren is right...I don't even know why I shoved him I just...", Mikasa sniffed.

"You're a mother, when a mother hears her baby crying she'll do anything to get to it", said Carla softly.

Mikasa sighed softly, as she gently kissed the top of Carly's head, she had such soft dark brown hair already.

"So what do we do?", she asked.

"Sweetie, I wish I had better advice. When Eren would cry all the time, all we could do was tough it out and let him cry...", Carla said sadly.

"What are we supposed to do dad?!", asked Eren, in the bedroom.

"I'm not sure son...but there must be some way to break this habit. Mikasa needs sleep, if this keeps up she'll be in the hospital", Grisha said worriedly.

"Did mom ever shove you? When I was a baby?", asked Eren then.

"No...but she slammed my hand in the front door", said Grisha then.

"What?!", Eren looked at his father shocked.

"It was sort of an accident, we were fighting bad because you had colic and well, she left through the front door with you to go to relatives for the weekend, and when I reached my hand out she accidentally slammed the door on it", explained Grisha.

"Ouch...", said Eren, shocked.

Just then the girls entered the bedroom, Eren got up. Mikasa was holding Carly, who was still fast asleep.

"Mikasa...", started Eren nervously.

"I'm sorry Eren...", Mikasa said softly.

"Hey, its okay...I had that coming to me. Rubi always said never stand between a momma and her baby", Eren said softly, as he came over. He stroked the scar on her cheek, holding her close.

"I just...wish there was an easier way. I can't stand hearing her cry", admitted Mikasa, she cuddled Carly close as she said this.

Eren looked at her worriedly, and as he did he kept looking at her scarf.

He starred for a moment, when it suddenly felt like a light bulb went off on his head.

"Holy shit...", he started. Mikasa glared at Eren then.

"Eren! How many times have I told you not to swear in front of her? She has ears you know", she snapped.

"Right, sorry! I just got an idea", Eren explained. "You do?", asked Carla.

"What is it son?", asked Grisha. "Mikasa...your scarf", started Eren.

Mikasa blinked.

"It has your scent on it...some babies are heavily comforted by their mother's scent...let me try something", Eren held his arms out.

Mikasa nodded, she gently handed Carly to Eren, and then unwrapped her scarf.

Eren walked into the nursery, and gently lay Carly's sleeping form in the bassinet.

"Okay, now hand me your scarf", he said. Mikasa handed it over, slowly understanding what he was thinking.

Eren gently lay the scarf over Carly's belly, and a piece went up near her face.

"Okay...", Eren took Mikasa's hand, leading her out. The two, along with Grisha and Carla stood in the bedroom, anxiously listening to the baby monitor.

They waited about 20 minutes, Mikasa suddenly breathed a sigh of relief. "It's working...", she cried.

"Are you sure?", asked Eren anxiously.

"Yes...Carly would cry within 10 minutes before..it's been 20", replied Mikasa.

"Eren, you're a genius!", cried Mikasa, as she threw her arms around him. Eren smiled, relieved. He was so relieved, Mikasa could finally get some rest.

"I'm proud of you son, you're using your head", smiled Grisha.

"You two are going to be just fine as parents", smiled Carla kindly.

"It makes perfect sense, Carly has grown used to sleeping with her mommy's scent by her, it comforts her. She'll grow out of it when she's older but since she's still practically a newborn...", Eren said.

"I can't believe I never thought of it like that", Mikasa said.

"Hey, it's okay...you're too tired to think right, and as parents both of us will make mistakes, but we'll learn from them", Eren assured.

"I'm so glad...", Mikasa suddenly swayed, her eyelids had felt heavy as led this entire time and her brain actually hurt from trying to function at all.

She closed her eyes and lost complete consciousness.

"Mikasa!", Eren caught her quickly before she fell to the floor, her body motionless.

"Eren!", Carla and Grisha hurried over to help.

"I got her...damn it I knew she was more tired than she was letting on", Eren lifted her up, and got her into bed.

She wasn't heavy like she was back in high school. She was no longer 150 pounds of muscle, she was now only 128 pounds.

He gently lay her down, making sure her head and neck were comfortable on the pillows. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked her in.

Carla and Grisha went to bed shortly after, and Eren slept beside Mikasa. He smiled, it had been a while since he had her in bed with him.

He missed having her by his side every night.

It was the first night the whole family got a decent night sleep in a while.

By morning, around 6 AM, Eren stirred, hearing Carly whimpering on the baby monitor.

He looked over, to see Mikasa was so tired she didn't even hear it. She was that exhausted. She could sleep through a bomb attack.

Eren got up, he went into the nursery. "Hey princess, you slept the night!", Eren sweetly said as he lifted Carly up.

The baby stopped crying and cooed happily at her father. "Good girl, you slept in your room all night like a big girl", he said softly.

Carly cooed cutely. "I know, you're hungry...", Eren didn't know if this would work, but he had to try. Mikasa needed sleep.

He filled a bottle with baby formula. "Okay princess, this is different but mommy really needs rest", he soothed softly.

He gently put the lid on it, and sat down, holding Carly. He tried giving her the bottle, but Carly looked confused, and she looked away, refusing.

"Come on princess...", Eren then blinked, glancing over at the scarf.

He grabbed it, and cleverly wrapped part of it around the baby bottle. "Okay, how about now sweetie?", he asked.

Carly looked at it, she then began drinking. Eren sighed in relief, the bottle had Mikasa's scent on it.

"That's my girl", he smiled.

Soon Carly got back to sleep since it was early, Eren gently lay her in the bassinet with Mikasa's scarf, and as soon as he exited the nursery, his phone rang.


	17. Hardships

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far, it really means a lot. Also, there will be a Halloween chapter in celebration of the holiday and eventually a Christmas one too. Also, I think it's time we see what happened that night when Mikasa's parents were killed from her POV in a flashback.**

It was a cold, cloudy day which was unusual for September. The air was crisp and it was obviously going to be an early fall.

Mikasa stood outside the large hospital in town. She wore her red scarf and her long dark blue coat with pink pants and pink winter gloves. It was that cold out.

She crossed her arms, looking down. She pulled her scarf over her mouth. She closed her eyes, thinking back to when she saw her parents shot.

"Where were you then? When I needed you most...?", she asked bitterly about Levi, she then looked back up and walked inside.

She went up to the front desk. "Petra Ackerman please...I'm here to see her husband Levi", she said.

"Are you family?", asked the receptionists. "I'm his cousin", replied Mikasa.

"Okay dear, that would be floor 5, the Critical care unit. They are room 7", said the receptionists.

"Thank you", Mikasa got on the elevator, and soon was on the right floor. She walked down the hall, and saw room 7.

She took a deep breath before entering, but turned the knob and went in.

As soon as she closed the door behind her and got a clear view, her heart sunk and she froze.

Her expression was of horror, and then it became more calm, but grim.

Petra was resting in the bed. She was hooked up to a dozen different machines. She had small oxygen tubes in her nostrils and an IV in her arm.

She was was hooked up to a heart monitor, and several other machines. There was one thing Mikasa noticed that horrified her, and she didn't understand.

There were straps holding Petra down to the bed. She was extremely pale, and had dark circles under her eyes.

At her bedside was Levi, he hadn't even heard Mikasa enter. He was laying his head on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

"Oh, Mikasa...", Petra smiled weakly. Levi blinked, looking up.

Mikasa looked down grimly, and walked over.

"Mikasa?", he said numbly.

"I'm so sorry...", Mikasa said softly, and she meant it. "You don't have to apologize, Mikasa", Petra assured her.

"Petra, how are you feeling?", asked Mikasa, worried. "I feeling a little better today", Petra assured. "But how's little Carly?", she asked.

"She's just fine", assured Mikasa.

Levi looked at her, he then looked down. "I think it's time we really talked", he said.

The two took a walk outside in the hospital's courtyard, there were Sakura trees, a large beautiful fountain and a few patients, most were in wheelchairs.

"There's really nothing they can do for her?", asked Mikasa.

"Surgery is an option...but there's no way she'll survive it", replied Levi, grimly.

He was never the type to cry or show emotion, he was the type to keep it bottled up inside.

"How do they know that?", asked Mikasa.

"The tumor is massive...it's the size of two lemons", Levi said numbly.

"Levi, what if...what if there were a chance it could work?", asked Mikasa.

"Trust me..Petra and I talked it over. She doesn't want the surgery...", Levi said then.

"But how can she just give up like that? She has a son!", cried Mikasa, shocked.

"Petra knows her own body better than anymore...she knows she's going to die. She said she'd rather die at home, with her family there and not on a hospital table with her skull sawed open...", Levi stopped for a minute, in deep thought.

Mikasa watched him worriedly. "She smiled as she told me this...she asked me to take care of our son...", Levi gritted his teeth.

"She made it sound so fucking easy...", he growled.

Mikasa looked at him worried, as they sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Levi..why was she strapped to the bed?", asked Mikasa then.

Levi looked away, grimly.

"The brain tumor makes her violent at random. She goes into rages and she could hurt herself or others...when the violent rages stop, she doesn't remember them at all..", he cringed, shaking.

Mikasa looked at him, in shock. Petra was never the type of person she could picture to act violent.

They didn't say anything for a few minutes, when Levi spoke up.

"Mikasa...how?", he started. Mikasa looked at him. "How what..?", she asked.

Levi looked at her, his face was calm but the pain in his eyes was clear. And there was something else..guilt.

"How did you...not go completely insane? When your parents died..", he asked. Mikasa froze then, as the memory flashed through her mind.

Her eyes seemed somewhere else for a moment.

"Who's to say I didn't go insane?", she asked then, her face and her tone became nonchalant again.

Levi looked at her, scared at first.

"Who's to say any of us are completely sane? There is no getting over what I saw that night. You want the truth? If it wasn't for Eren I'd be locked up in an insane asylum right now", she said.

"Mikasa...", said Levi.

"I'm only able to function because I have Eren by my side. And I have friends, and my absolute joy...Carly", Mikasa said softly, her tone changed from nonchalant to more emotional as she spoke of her family.

"I rarely show mourning for my parents anymore because I have a daughter to raise. And I know in my gut my parents wouldn't want me to mourn them forever. They'd want me to move on with my life, and be a good mother", Mikasa pulled her scarf over her mouth then.

Levi looked at her worried.

"But still...even as a parent and with so much joy and happiness in my life...my mother's screams will always come back to me in my nightmares...", she said grimly.

"What happened that night Mikasa?", asked Levi.

 **Flashback:**

"I finished mommy!", said a 9 year old Mikasa, she had just finished her homework. "Very good sweetie, well done", smiled Akane.

"Can we watch a movie now?", asked Mikasa.

"Of course, how about you and daddy go pick on out and I'll get popcorn started", smiled Akane

"Okay!", Mikasa jumped off the sofa and ran over to the shelf of DVDs. "Let's see...which one are you in the mood for princess?", asked Herrick

"Lady and the Tramp!", replied Mikasa cutely.

"That one again?", chuckled Herrick. "Please daddy! It's my favorite!", Mikasa pleaded cutely.

"All right, all right", Herrick smiled and got the DVD out.

Right before he could put it in the DVD player, there was a knock at the front door.

"That's strange, were you expecting any visitors honey?", Akane asked her husband.

"Not that I remember...maybe it's the delivery man, we did order a few packages", Herrick went out to the front door while Mikasa waited patiently in the living room.

She heard the front door open and heard her father say "Can I help you?" when suddenly...

 **BANG!**

The gunshot sound was so loud and sudden Mikasa jumped, scared and she covered her ears. They began ringing from the loud sound.

Her heart also felt like it would fly out of her chest.

"D-Daddy..?", she cried shakily, her eyes wide in horror and confusion. She slowly walked out to the front room, and when she looked her around the corner, she gasped and her eyes filled with complete horror and shock.

Her father stood there, his chest bleeding out as three men stood there, all holding guns. They wore masks and appeared to be gang members.

Her father shakily looked at Mikasa. "R-Run Mikas-",

 **BANG!**

Before he could even finish his daughter's name, one of the men shot him in the head. Blood and brains flew out of the back of his head, as he fell to the floor.

Mikasa stood there, shaking violently. Her ears continued to ring nonstop from the loud sounds.

She just noticed then her mother was standing in the room, also in shock.

But suddenly her mother snapped out of it, only one thing was on her mind...to protect her child.

"MIKASA! RUN!", she yelled as she grabbed the kitchen knife and ran at one of the men.

"Mommy..!", cried Mikasa fearfully, when suddenly one of the men pointed his gun at Akane before she could reach them.

 **BANG!**

Akane cried out in pain as she fell to the floor, a gunshot wound in her stomach. She coughed up blood.

Mikasa was frozen in complete fear and shock, her ears were ringing so much she was sure she had gone deaf. But one thing she did hear.

"Mikasa...! Ba-Baby...run please...!", Akane pleaded shakily, coughing up blood.

Mikasa shook violently, her eyes wide in fear. But it suddenly hit her hard...her mother was trying so hard to protect her, and yet she just stood here like a coward.

Mikasa's heart raced as the ringing in her ears stopped, she suddenly glared, grabbing another knife off the table, running at the man.

"MIKASA NO!", Akane screamed, the man glared and suddenly threw Mikasa across the room.

Mikasa's back hit the legs of a dining chair hard, as she opened her eyes in horror, looking at her mother.

"MIKASA! PLEASE! RUN! RU-"

 **BANG!**

The man shot Akane a second time, this time in the heart. Blood splashed out, hitting Mikasa's cheek and clothes.

"Well that was easier than expected", said one of the men.

Mikasa starred in complete horror..they didn't even flinch. They had no care or emotion that they just killed two innocent people.

"The job's done, we'll get the mark now, you loot the place", said the tallest man. They clearly were involved in a dangerous gang that went around killing random people for a special gang mark.

"What about the kid?", asked the shorter man. "Do what you want with her, but don't take too long", replied the taller man.

Two of the men ran out then. Mikasa stood up, shaking violently. "Sorry kid", the man pointed his gun at her, but before he could shoot, he froze.

The man couldn't scream but he was frozen, and seemed to be in pain. Mikasa then saw it...Eren had stabbed the man in the back.

"MIKASA!", Eren ran over to her fearfully. "Mikasa, are you hurt?!", he asked worriedly.

 **End of Flashback**

"In the end the police caught them...from there Eren and his family took me in", Mikasa said grimly.

Levi watched her, his eyes full of horror and shock.

"The first few nights weren't good...I had such bad nightmares to the point Eren's father thought I was having seizures. The only thing that calmed me down was Eren. If he wasn't around, I lost my sanity. I broke...he missed weeks of school for me, and stayed with me every day, every night...every hour, comforting me...", Mikasa closed her eyes softly.

"If it wasn't for Eren and his parents, I don't know where I'd be right now...", she said as she opened her eyes again, pulling her scarf back over her mouth.

"Mikasa...", said Levi.

"That is why I've been so angry at you all these years...in a time when I needed you most, you weren't there..", Mikasa's voice was suddenly shaky, it was also bitter but at the same time crushed.

"Mikasa, I'm so..so sorry...and yet here you are for me..", Levi clenched his fists, frustrated with himself.

He suddenly pulled Mikasa into a tight hug, surprising her.

"I'm so sorry...I should have never run away that night...we're supposed to be family. You've been suffering with this all these years...of course you're angry with me...", Levi said softly.

Mikasa buried her face into his shoulder, and cried softly then. All these years, that's what she wanted to hear.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa...", Levi rubbed her back as the two stayed that way, the fountain water running behind them.

"Levi...I'm so sorry about Petra...", Mikasa said softly when the two were walking back in.

"And...what about Mamoru?", she asked then. Levi hesitated.

"I'll take care of him. I'd be no father if I just gave my child away", replied Levi.

"But...Petra only has a matter of days left to live. I won't leave her side...but I need someone to take care of Mamoru at home", said Levi then.

Mikasa looked at him.

"There's no way in hell I'd ask you and Eren, you two have your hands full already with a new baby. I've decided to ask Hanji", said Levi.

"Hanji...?", Mikasa looked very nervous then. She didn't know Hanji too well, but she knew how clumsy she was in the kitchen.

"Yes, Hanji...", Levi sighed, with a nervous tone.

"I had no one else to ask. She was happy I asked her but if you want the truth...", Levi sighed.

"You're on edge..", Mikasa said. Levi nodded.

"I can go over and make sure she has things under control", Mikasa offered.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Mikasa, you got your own child to care for and besides you're still not completely recovered", said Levi.

"It's not a problem...it's just one visit and I'll make sure she knows what she's doing", assured Mikasa.

"All right...thank you. But please, don't miss sleep for us. Eren would kill me...he told me you're still not recovered", said Levi.

"It's true I'm still sore and tired...but I'm not going to lay around in bed all the time. I'll go make sure Mamoru's okay", Mikasa assured.

"You've always been strong...all right, thanks", Levi said.

The two cousins had finally made up, and were close again. Mikasa took the bus to town, and arrived at the Tea shop.

Downstairs was the shop but upstairs was Levi and Petra's small but cute home.

Mikasa went upstairs, and she instantly knew there was trouble. She could hear Mamoru crying and a lot of crashing and such.

"Hanji..?", she asked entering the house, and she frowned, unimpressed.

The entire house was a mess, and there was a lot of crashing and carrying on in the kitchen.

"Seriously Hanji...", Mikasa held a hand to her head, as she came inside. Mamoru was in his baby swing.

"Hanji?", said Mikasa entering the kitchen.

"Oh Mikasa! Levi sent you?! Thank god!", cried Hanji, she looked crazed.

"What on earth are you doing?", asked Mikasa. "Oh you know, being a good babysitter!", said Hanji, cheerfully.

"You're kidding me right?", asked Mikasa.

Hanji suddenly broke down, quite comically.

"PLEASE help me Mikasa! I'm about to tear my hair out of my head! I never had kids! I couldn't even care for a baby doll! I've tried everything and he won't stop crying!", pleaded Hanji then, practically on her knees, clutching a handful of Mikasa's coat.

"Calm down Hanji, that's a big problem. Babies can sense when you're not calm", Mikasa said firmly.

"So what's wrong?! I've changed him a lot, I fed him like 12 times!", asked Hanji desperately.

"Well that's why you had to change him a lot, it's obviously not hunger, no baby eats 12 times in a row", Mikasa said.

"Then what's wrong with him?! Oh god, is he sick?!", Hanji panicked.

"I doubt it, get a hold of yourself and let me look", Mikasa gently knelt down in front of Mamoru.

"Okay, what's the problem buddy?", she asked sweetly. Hanji couldn't believe how calm and patient Mikasa was.

Mikasa then glanced in Mamoru's mouth as he stopped crying for a minute.

"What's wrong with him?!", cried Hanji.

"He's teething", replied Mikasa simply. "Really, that's all?!", asked Hanji.

"Yes. Are there any frozen waffles in the kitchen?", asked Mikasa.

"Um...yes, hold on!", Hanji quickly brought one over.

Mikasa took it and gently gave it to Mamoru, who began chewing on it.

"There you go sweetie, that will make your gums feel better", Mikasa said sweetly, Mamoru instantly stopped crying and chewed calmly.

"Mikasa...! You're a genius! You're a goddness!", cried Hanji.

"It's not that difficult", Mikasa said. "How'd you know all this?! I mean you've only been a mother for a week", asked Hanji.

"I studied like crazy during my pregnancy...here", Mikasa handed Hanji a list of important things and loaned her several of her books.

"Study over all of this", she said.

"Thank you Mikasa! You're a life saver!", cried Hanji. "It's no problem..if you have any other problems call, okay?", said Mikasa.

"I will...thank you again!", said Hanji.

When Mikasa returned home, it was already afternoon.

"I'm home", said Mikasa. "Hey Mika...how'd it go?", asked Eren worriedly, he removed her coat for her.

"Petra looks worse", Mikasa said softly, she went upstairs, Eren following.

She could not stand being away from her baby for too long. Carly was awake in the bassinet, and her little face lit up brightly, seeing her mother.

She cooed happily, reaching her hands out.

"Hey Carly...how's my beautiful girl? Did you behave for daddy?", Mikasa asked sweetly, as she rubbed noses with Carly, who giggled happily.

"Of course she did, although she did off and on cry for you", Eren admitted.

"Did she?", asked Mikasa as she cuddled her daughter close. "Oh yeah...she's a mommy's girl", smiled Eren.

"So..you and Levi are okay now?", asked Eren. Mikasa sat down, holding Carly, patting her back.

She went on to explain to Eren how her and Levi made up and so on.

"I see", Eren said.

"Its just horrible. What's happening to Petra", Mikasa said grimly.

"I know..", Eren sat beside Mikasa, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Mikasa rested his head on his shoulder, still holding Carly close.


	18. Funeral

By the following day, Mikasa was fast asleep. She was exhausted from the new baby, and slept soundly.

Eren watched over her worried, when the phone rang. Eren blinked, and saw it was Armin.

"Armin? What's up?", he asked softly, so he didn't wake Mikasa.

"Eren...it's Petra", Armin said, his tone grim. Eren froze then, his heart sunk. "What happened?", he asked, although already knowing.

"She...she died last night", Armin said.

By late afternoon, Eren was sitting beside Mikasa, who was still asleep. He gently brushed her jet black hair away from her eyes.

Finally she stirred. She opened her eyes tiredly. "Eren..?", she asked.

"Hey sleepy head", Eren smiled softly.

Mikasa yawned, she sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and glanced at the alarm clock.

"It's 4 already?", she asked confused, grabbing it. "You've been asleep all night last night, and all day today. You were even snoring", replied Eren.

Mikasa blushed, embarrassed.

"Mika, it's fine, you were dead tired", Eren assured.

"Wait, where's Carly?! She hasn't eaten all day!", cried Mikasa, panicked then about to jump out of bed.

"No, she's fine Mika! Easy, she's okay. I bottlefed her", Eren assured, as he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Oh, you used my scarf again?" asked Mikasa, relieved. "Yeah", Eren replied.

"Oh...", Mikasa relaxed. "But, she still missed you", Eren smiled, got up, and went into the nursery.

He then returned, holding Carly. He gently came back over with her.

Carly cooed happily then, eagerly reaching her tiny hands out to Mikasa.

"Hey baby girl, hey...", Mikasa smiled brightly, carefully taking Carly from Eren, as she cuddled her close.

"I heard you were a big girl today", Mikasa cooed sweetly, as she rubbed noses with Carly. Carly babbled cutely, as she touched her mom's face gently.

Eren then gently wrapped the scarf around Mikasa's neck. With her free hand Mikasa placed her hand on her scarf, missing it.

"Eren, why does it smell so clean?", she asked then, it smelled fresh and new, even nice.

"Well...not exactly", admitted Eren nervously. "Then why does it smell so nice?", asked Mikasa confused.

"Uh...yeah...little accident. When I was changing Carly, she kicked the baby powder bottle down, and well...your scarf was white for a while", explained Eren.

"I'm sorry Mikasa! I know how you always were about my scent being on it!", he apologized then nervously.

Mikasa blinked cutely. "No, it's fine Eren...I like its new smell", admitted Mikasa, it smelled like sweet fresh baby powder, it was actually quite comforting.

"Really? Oh thank god", Eren sighed in relief. "Hold on though...", Mikasa then took her scarf off, and rubbed it on Eren firmly.

"It smells nice, but it still needs your scent on it", she explained, as she then wrapped it back around her.

Carly cooed cutely, as she held a piece of Mikasa's scarf. "I'm so glad she's been sleeping in the nursery", Mikasa said.

"Same here...", Eren looked down then, he knew he had to tell her. "Mikasa...", he started.

Mikasa looked at him, as she gently patted Carly's belly, the baby giggling.

"Listen...", he sighed then, he sat beside her. Mikasa saw his serious expression, and she looked worried.

"It's Petra...", he started, his tone grim. Mikasa instantly knew. Her heart sunk, and she even felt slightly sick.

"W-When...?", she asked shakily.

"Last night...it was sudden. Armin called this morning to let us know..the funeral is in 3 days", replied Eren softly.

"And Levi..?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

"He's at home right now with Mamoru", replied Eren. "He's not there alone is he?", asked Mikasa fearfully.

"No, Hanji's with him", assured Eren.

Mikasa sighed in relief, as she gently cuddled Carly a bit closer.

"I know we all saw it coming but...", Eren looked grim.

"We didn't want it to come...", Mikasa finished Eren's sentence grimly, she looked down, tears appearing in her eyes.

While she didn't know Petra as well as Levi, and wasn't as close to her as she was to Rubi, they still were two young mothers who had a lot in common, and did get along.

Petra always seemed like such a kind, sweet girl. The fact she was taken away so young...it broke Mikasa's heart.

She sniffed, and wiped her eyes.

"Oh baby...", Eren shifted closer to her, as he pulled her close, being careful with Carly as he kissed her cheek.

Carly whimpered a little looking worried. "It's okay baby girl, mommy's okay", Mikasa assured tearfully, as she held Carly close.

By the next day, Rubi and Armin came by. "Mikasa, have you gone to see Levi yet?", asked Rubi worriedly.

"He hasn't answered my calls, he needs to be alone for a while", Mikasa said as she gently lifted Carly out of her bassinet.

"I see...my goodness she's growing", Rubi smiled softly as Mikasa gently handed Carly to Rubi.

Carly cooed cutely, smiling up at Rubi. "Hey sweetheart", smiled Rubi sweetly.

The girls went down into the kitchen.

"I'm worried about Levi...but..most of all I'm worried about something else", admitted Mikasa as she made some tea.

"What..?", asked Rubi. "Well, my nephew. Levi swears he'll take care of him but...", Mikasa sighed worriedly.

Rubi gently placed Carly in her baby swing, and came over. "You don't think he'll be able to?", asked Rubi.

"He just lost his wife...Levi has always been the type to keep it bottled up...but this time he's going to snap. Maybe not right away, but he will...", Mikasa explained grimly.

"So you're worried he won't be able to mentally take care of Mamoru?", asked Rubi softly.

"Yeah...he should let Eren and I take him until he feels better", Mikasa said. "He doesn't want to put the stress on you both, you two have a newborn baby", Rubi said.

"I know that's why he won't ask us but...I wish he would", Mikasa sighed.

Rubi looked down sadly. "Petra was so sweet...", she said.

"She was a great mother", Mikasa agreed.

"Eren...what about work?", Armin asked, in the living room.

"Oh...well Levi says work goes on as normal after the funeral", replied Eren.

"Say what?", Armin gawked at Eren.

"Yeah, just how I reacted. I'm guessing he's going to work a lot to keep his mind off of it. Hanji will take care of Mamoru during the day, and Levi will during night", explained Eren.

"He's just going to bury it inside and throw himself into work...", Armin looked down sadly.

"Yeah, until he snaps. And according to Mika, it could be a long time", Eren said.

"Did you two...well, I know you have your hands full with Carly but...", started Armin curiously.

"Mikasa's going to ask him about that at the funeral, but I got a feeling he'll say no", replied Eren.

A few more days went by, and soon it was the funeral. It was a dark out, and even a bit rainy.

Eren and Mikasa arrived at the cemetery with Armin and Rubi. Mikasa was holding Carly.

There were several people there, Mikasa then looked over seeing Levi.

He was sitting on one of the chairs, starring numbly at Petra's grave sight. "Eren...", started Mikasa but Eren understood.

"It's okay, go. I got Carly", he assured as he gently took Carly. "Thanks", Mikasa gently held Carly's small hand for a minute, and went over to Levi.

Hanji was holding Mamoru, standing near Levi. Oluo, Gunther and Eld were there too.

"Levi...", said Mikasa worriedly. Levi looked up at her, his eyes looked emotionless. He didn't even look like a living person.

Mikasa knew that look...she wore those eyes before.

Mikasa looked at him sadly, she sat down beside him.

"If we're still at all alike Levi...then I know saying 'I'm so sorry' won't make it any easier..", she started.

"She...", Levi's voice cracked, but he blinked several times, fighting it.

"She wanted the surgery...", he finished.

"What...?", cried Mikasa, her eyes horrified then.

"Originally she had given up...but the day before her death she decided she wanted the surgery...she didn't want to leave our son...", Levi explained numbly.

Mikasa remained quiet, listening to her cousin.

"It was so sudden...she...", Levi cringed then. "She was resting...when she started screaming in pain...she kept saying her head was on fire...she...she was convinced it was. She went into a seizure...by the time the doctors got there she...", Levi closed his eyes, tense.

"Levi...", Mikasa looked at him worriedly, also horrified. Just imagining what he saw made her heart sink.

No matter what kind it is, seeing any death does things to people. They never see the world the same again.

Mikasa knew this all too well. And Petra didn't even go peacefully...she died painfully and violently.

"Levi...I...I know what you're going through right now...", she began.

"No you don't. You couldn't possibly", Levi said numbly.

"I saw my parents shot Levi. Yes I still have Eren, but I lost my parents...", Mikasa said.

"You have Eren and your daughter...I've lost everything", Levi said.

"You have a son Levi", Mikasa said, firmly. Levi looked at her.

"A son Petra worked hard to bring into this world, a son she loved. I know it's hard, but you haven't lost everything", Mikasa said softly.

"There is a piece of Petra in him...so don't say that", Mikasa glared.

Levi looked at her, he knew she was right.

"You're right Mikasa...", Levi got up, he gently took Mamoru from Hanji's arms.

"Levi. That doesn't mean you can't grieve. Eren and I can take care of Mamoru for a few weeks to give you time", Mikasa offered, getting up too.

"I couldn't ask that of you Mikasa...you and Eren have a baby to take care of, who needs your attention and love. I'll be okay, I promise", Levi assured.

His tone and eyes were still numb, but he held his son close.

"If you're sure...but remember that offer is always opened to you", Mikasa said worriedly. Levi nodded numbly.

When the funeral ended, the group went to the Tea shop.

"You guys really don't need to stay and keep me company", said Levi.

"We know, but it would be horrible if we just left you and Mamoru alone tonight", said Mikasa softly as she set Carly in a baby swing.

Mamoru was in his baby swing, he was quite a bit bigger than his cousin but still a baby.

The swings were next to each other, and both babies babbled to each other cutely.

"That's so cute!", smiled Rubi, while Mikasa smiled.

"You talking with your cousin Carly?", asked Mikasa sweetly.

Carly cooed cutely, while Mamoru held his teddy bear.

"It was too awful of a day for anyone to cook, so I sent Eren to get some takeout", Mikasa said then.

"Oh...", Rubi and Armin looked nervous then.

"What?", asked Mikasa. "Well uh...Rubi kinda cooked a bunch of Scottish food", revealed Armin.

"Rubi where did you find the time to do that?", asked Mikasa impressed.

"I love to cook, and felt we all need a good homemade meal after today", shrugged Rubi. She led Mikasa into the kitchen, showing a table full of food.

"This looks amazing Rubi, but...Eren's gonna kill us", Mikasa said, placing her hand to her head. Rubi blinked, noticing.

"Mikasa? Another stress headache?", she asked worriedly.

"Yeah...I've had them since my parents died but they've gotten more common since I was hit by that truck..they fade pretty quick, don't worry", Mikasa assured, she grimaced a little bit.

"Should I get you some ice?", asked Rubi worriedly. "No it's all right, ice makes them worse", assured Mikasa.

Just then they heard the bell ring, the front door opening. "I'm back!", Eren gasped.

He was carrying about 4 extremely large bags of Chinese food.

"Eren..! We really didn't need that much! There's only six of us here!", Mikasa said, as she hurried over, taking two bags.

"Yeah but you said no one would have time to cook...", Eren panted.

They all looked nervous then. "What?", asked Eren.

"I sorta cooked...", Rubi raised her hand, guilty.

"WHAT?! I spent 50 dollars on Chinese food and carried these heavy bags down for 10 blocks for nothing?!", yelled Eren, he then suddenly tripped, falling.

"Eren!", cried Mikasa, Eren had fallen with some fortune cookies landing on him, having fallen out of the bag.

"You got to be kidding me...!", groaned Eren miserably.

" Wait Eren! Think of it like this! Hanji doesn't know how to cook well yet, and Levi will be too depressed too...so all this can be meals for them for a couple nights", assured Armin.

"I'm sitting right here you know", Levi said coolly, glaring a bit at Armin.

"Sorry!", said Armin nervously.

"Really, that will help, I can't cook for my life", added Hanji.

"You're one of those people who make pots explode?", asked Mikasa simply.

"That's a myth! No one can do that!", Hanji defended.

"Okay well that's a relief, I was gonna say", Eren sighed in relief, as he got up, picking up all the fortune cookies.

Mikasa helped him, and the group had dinner. "Rubi, this is incredible", Armin said. Rubi blushed.

"I learned recipes from my parents", she admitted. "It's really good", added Mikasa.

"It's all right, but not as good as my girl's cooking", admitted Eren, chewing.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed, she gripped his shoulder tightly, he flinched. "Ow..!", he said.

"Be polite! Sorry Rubi..", said Mikasa.

"It's all right, you do have really nice cooking Mikasa, once you got passed cutting yourself alot", Rubi smiled.

"It's the truth, I cut myself a lot at first...but I finally got it. But this is really great", said Mikasa.

"It is very good...you said you're going to that medical school in Scotland soon?", asked Levi.

"Yeah, once we all graduate, which is in less than a month now", replied Rubi.

"You'll be gone for five years...", Mikasa said sadly. "I know...but we'll call each other", assured Rubi.

Eren looked over at Armin, wondering something.

After dinner, Eren and Mikasa went home, while Armin and Rubi went home as well.

While Mikasa took Carly in the nursery, Eren texted Armin about something.

" **Armin...Rubi is leaving in 3 weeks...how far into the relationship are you? I mean...she's going to be gone for five years"**

He waited a minute, and got a text back.

" **Don't worry...we've already talked about that. We plan to have a special night tomorrow night"**

Eren texted back.

" **Really? Never thought you had it in you xD"**

Eren grinned a bit, and got a text back.

" **Knock it off"** and then a frown emoji.

Eren laughed a bit, but as he set his phone down, he looked in the nursery. Mikasa gently rocked Carly softly, soothing her to sleep.

Carly looked so peaceful in her mother's arms, as Mikasa soothed her gently.

Eren smiled, but his eyes turned serious. It was only now he realized more than ever...how lucky..no how blessed he was to have Mikasa and Carly in his life.

He had the soul mate and daughter...the family he always wanted. He thanked God both Mikasa and Carly were healthy and safe.

Eren vowed to keep them both safe.

He entered the nursery, seeing Mikasa tucking Carly into the bassinet. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

Mikasa blushed, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Eren...?", she asked as she turned to face him.

"I'm just...so glad I have you. What Levi is going through...I could never imagine it if I lost you...", Eren pulled her close then.

"Eren...", Mikasa looked down softly, she then gently hugged him back.

"Same...I couldn't bear it if something happened to you", she said softly.

"We promise then...we'll stay with each other forever. Us and Carly", Eren said, he gently pressed his forehead to Mikasa's gazing into her deep black bluish eyes.

"Promise...forever", Mikasa said softly, gazing back into his eyes. Eren gently stroked the scar on her cheek, and the two shared a tender kiss.

A promise...Eren intended to keep, no matter what. Mikasa was everything to him, just as he was to her.

 **Author's Note: A bit of a grim chapter, however the next few chapters will be very happy and family like, also guess who's getting married in the next chapter :)**


	19. The Wedding

It was October, colorful leaves fell from the trees as a group of students stood outside the school.

"It gives me great honor and pride to graduate each and every one of you", the principal said smiling.

Mikasa stood beside Eren, the two held hands. Beside them stood Rubi, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir and the rest.

Many parents were seated watching, Grisha and Carla watched proudly, Carla holding little Carly.

James and Flora were there too, along with Armin's grandfather.

"Where you go from here is your choice, some of you have already made that choice", the principal said.

"But no matter if you go on to start a family, or go on to college like Rubi, or any other dream..I'm proud to graduate you all, and wish you all the best futures", smiled the principal.

One by one, each student was given their graduation scroll.

"Eren Jaeger", the principal called. Eren went over, as he took the scroll. "May not be with honors, but you made it son", teased the principal.

"Yeah, yeah", Eren chuckled as his parents clapped, Mikasa smiled clapping for him too.

"Next, Mikasa Ackerman", the principal said. Mikasa came up next, she took the scroll.

"Congratulations, you've graduated with honors. With this scroll you're opened to a large wage of careers, did you decide what you want to be? You got many choices", asked the principal curiously.

"Yes I have ma'am, I know there's a lot of career opportunities for me out there. But...to tell the truth, I don't want any of them. I just want to just be a good mother, and a good wife", Mikasa looked at Eren as she said this.

He blushed, smiling.

"Well, it sounds to me like you got a very nice life ahead then. You really impressed me Mikasa, despite having a child young, you remained my best student. Congratulations on your wedding", the principal smiled.

"Thank you ma'am, you're invited by the way", Mikasa smiled.

She sat back down beside Eren, and gently took her baby from Carla, who was crying happily.

"I'm so proud of you both", she cried tearfully, as Grisha rubbed her back.

"Mom, come on, no one died!", Eren said, embarrassed as Mikasa rubbed noses with little Carly, who cooed happily.

"I know, but graduation is a big deal Eren", said Carla softly.

"Next...Armin Arlet", said the principal. Armin came up, taking the scroll.

"Graduating with honors, but you mentioned you're not going to college?", asked the principal curiously.

"That's right ma'am, I plan to write a novel", replied Armin. Eren and Mikasa clapped along with Rubi and the rest.

Armin's grandfather smiled proudly.

"Next, Rubi Zacri", the principal said then. Armin sat beside his grandfather and Eren. Rubi went up, taking the scroll.

"You've graduated with honors Rubi, what are you going to college for?", asked the principal curiously.

"It's a medical college in Scotland, it's to become a professional doctor", replied Rubi.

"That's a very incredible thing", the principal smiled. Armin clapped for Rubi, along with James, Flora, Mikasa and the rest.

"I can't believe she's grown up", said James sadly. "We should be proud", smiled Flora.

Rubi smiled, and soon the ceremony ended. When it did, they attended a party.

"I can't believe we made it!", said Sasha happily. "That seemed like it would never end!", agreed Jean.

"No more nights of study!", Eren added happily. "You guys are way too excited", Mikasa said, as she held Carly.

"Mikasa, I can't get over how cute she is!", cooed Krista. "Thank you, again Krista", Mikasa smiled, Krista having said it ten times now.

"Krista's right, you're so lucky Mikasa! She's adorable!", added Sasha.

Carly giggled cutely at Sasha. Sasha squealed. "She's so CUTE!", she cried.

"Guys, really! You've said it enough! She's going to get spoiled with attention", Mikasa said.

"But they're right Mikasa, she's adorable", smiled Rubi coming over with punch.

"Mikasa you don't get it! We've never seen a baby so cute! Sure you see one in the store but they all look the same, but yours is just...beyond CUTE!", squealed Sasha.

"Everywhere Eren and I go, people stop to go crazy over her, someone even asked for a selfie with her", Mikasa chuckled.

"It's no wonder! She's so cute", smiled Krista.

"So what are you two going to do? I mean since we're graduated?", asked Rubi curiously.

"I applied for a couple jobs, I don't know quite what I want to do yet", admitted Sasha.

"I'm actually going to college to apply at being a nurse", said Krista. "Really?", asked Rubi curiously.

"Yeah, it's a college in England. I'm a little nervous but Ymir encouraged me to go", replied Krista.

"That's really great Krista", said Mikasa. "Mikasa...forgive me for asking, but don't you feel well...left out?", asked Sasha then.

Mikasa blinked, looking at her. "It's just, you graduated with such honors. You could have been anything you wanted", explained Sasha.

"That's true, but I became just what I wanted to become already", Mikasa cuddled Carly close.

"I wouldn't trade my baby for any job in the world...I feel like I was meant to be a mother", Mikasa explained as she gently rubbed noses with Carly, who cooed happily.

"You really are an amazing mommy already", smiled Rubi.

"I see...the more you talk about it, I see what you mean. You really are meant to be a mom, you're great at it Mikasa", said Sasha kindly.

Jean sighed depressed, where the guys were talking. "What's your problem?", asked Connie.

"Eren, you don't know how lucky you are, you bastard! You got the hottest girl in school!", Jean said miserably.

"Jean come on, there are other girls out there", Eren pointed out. "None like her...seriously any normal guy who sees Mikasa shouldn't be able to see any other girl as attractive", whined Jean.

"I beg to differ", Armin frowned.

"Chill out Armin, I'm not trying to offend your precious Rubi, I'm just saying...", said Jean.

"Let's face it, Eren was the only dude who got a girl in school", said Connie.

"Excuse me!", Armin piped up, but the guys ignored him.

"Maybe in college?", asked Marco.

"One problem idiot, you're the only one going to college", Jean said.

"You two aren't going?", asked Armin.

"Nah, I passed on it", admitted Connie.

"High school was enough, we'd have to be insane to go to college. I applied for some jobs", replied Jean.

"I got a job as a mechanic actually", added Connie.

"Look, you guys know you're all invited to the wedding right?", asked Eren.

"Well of course...oi Eren", Jean glared then.

"Yeah...?", asked Eren a bit nervously.

"You better take care of her, you got no clue how lucky you are", Jean said.

"You know I will Jean", said Eren seriously.

"I''m serious you little punk! Mikasa is a real woman! She doesn't deserve a little twat like you! So you better treat her like a fucking QUEEN!", Jean yelled, as he grabbed Eren's shirt collar.

"Jean, bro your jealousy is showing", said Connie. "You don't have to worry Jean, Eren treats Mikasa...well like you said, a queen", assured Armin.

"Fine...he better", scoffed Jean.

"Uh Jean...", said Eren. "What?", asked Jean. "Can you please put me down?", asked Eren frowning.

"Oh, sorry", Jean set him down.

Eren and Mikasa finally got a moment alone with Carly after a bit. "So...in just 4 days", Eren smiled, as he pulled Mikasa close.

"I know...", Mikasa blushed, as she held Carly.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this day", Eren gently stroked the scar on her cheek. Mikasa blushed, smiling.

Those four days soon passed, and it was the day of the wedding. It was actually an outdoor ceremony and reception.

The seats were long and wooden but had light pink cloths over each one.

There was a beautiful archway decorated with Sakura petals and green ivy.

The archway was actually on a white gazebo, it was covered with beautiful strings of small golden lights.

The seats were outside the gazebo but facing it, as it stood on top of a lake.

The light pink carpet went down the isle of seats and to the middle of the gazebo, under the archway.

It was actually evening, so the lights looked nice.

In the seats were Carla (Who held little Carly), Grisha, James, Flora, Armin's grandfather, Jean, Connie, Krista, Levi, Hanji, who held Mamoru and several other people.

Many were Eren's relatives.

Armin stood up by the archway next to Eren, both wearing black tuxedos, being Eren's best man of course.

Rubi, Sasha and Krista all stood on the other sides. They were Mikasa's bridesmaids (Rubi her maid of honor)

They wore beautiful burgundy dresses. Rubi's red hair was up and she wore pretty real ruby earrings.

"You nervous?", Armin asked Eren. "Not at all", Eren smiled, and it was true. This was the day he had always been waiting for.

And he wasn't the least bit nervous. Because it was Mikasa.

Just then, he saw her. His heart skipped a beat and he froze. Mikasa wore a beautiful white dress, it flowed out perfectly and had pearls over the front, right were the dress cut was, above her breasts.

She wore a very beautiful white veil, something about it looked...almost dignified. It was old, but looked stunning.

It was her mother's veil.

She wore her hair like she always did, but there was a beautiful white flower pinned in it, towards the front on the side of her bangs.

She wore silver earrings and beautiful white heel shoes, they were not high heels, but low ones. She could never walk in high ones without tripping.

She also wore her golden heart locket, containing the photos of her parents that Eren gave to her when they were kids.

She blushed, her eyes found Eren and she relaxed, smiling. She wore her light pink lipstick and only a little blush.

She chose to not have her scar covered by makeup.

And for once, she didn't wear her scarf. Carla kept it safe for her.

The people stood up in the seats, as Mikasa began walking down. Her eyes never left Eren, who's eyes never left her.

Rubi smiled softly, and Carla couldn't stop crying a bit, Grisha wrapped his arm around her as Carly slept in her grandmother's arms.

Mikasa made it up to the gazebo, she stood under the archway, facing Eren.

Eren took her hands in his, Mikasa looked up into his eyes.

"You're beautiful...", Eren mused, he gently pressed his forehead to hers as Mikasa smiled.

"Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman...you both chose to write your own vows, go ahead", the preacher said softly.

Everyone sat down, watching.

Eren pulled a piece of paper out and read it aloud.

"Mikasa...ever since we were kids, I adored you. We've come so far together, we've been through such hard and difficult times...even knowing that though, they've been the best years of my life. Mikasa, you're everything to me. I think our child, Carly is more than enough proof we're meant for each other. If you want the truth, words could never express how much I love you", Eren finished.

Mikasa looked at him tearfully, smiling.

"Eren...", she said, touched. She didn't need to write down her vow.

"Eren...all I can say is..thank you. Thank you, for wrapping this scarf around me that night. Thank you...for being by my side ever since. Thank you for teaching me how to live again. The world is a cruel place...but you showed me it's also beautiful. You gave me love, you gave me everything...you sacrificed so much for me when I got pregnant...you were with me when I had our daughter, you've always been by side...thank you. I love you Eren, you are my home", Mikasa said.

Eren looked at her, unable to fight back tears. "Mikasa..", he said.

"Very beautiful...you are both man and wife. You may kiss", the preacher said as she gave them their rings.

Eren pulled Mikasa close then and they shared a deep kiss, as everyone clapped.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, as he pulled her close. They then gazed into each other's eyes as they broke the kiss.

Eren gently pressed his forehead to Mikasa's, blushing.

"Eren...", Mikasa smiled happily.

"I love you", Eren mused. Mikasa smiled, she was now Mikasa Jaeger.

Soon the reception started, beautiful, romantic music played as everyone danced.

Because it was much too loud for little Carly, Armin's grandfather, Flora and James stayed inside to watch her and Mamoru.

Armin and Rubi danced together, while Eren and Mikasa danced.

Carla and Grisha even danced together, while several other people danced, including Ymir and Krista.

Eren and Mikasa danced closely, gazing into each other's eyes.

Eren then lifted her up, spinning her. "Eren!", Mikasa laughed happily as he set her back on her feet.

"Eren...this is the best night of my life", Mikasa mused. Eren hugged her close as they danced. "Mine as well...", he mused as they swayed gently.

"Your parents really are happy too", Mikasa noticed, seeing Carla still looking tearful with happiness.

Eren's eyes softened. "Baby...I'm sorry for bringing it up. But...even I wish your parents could have been here", he admitted.

Mikasa smiled sadly. She then held her heart locket, opening it. "They are here Eren", she said. Eren smiled, understanding.

While everyone danced, Sasha kept starring intently at the wedding cake. It was white, with white icing and light pink icing roses decorated on it.

It was also 4 layers.

"Oh hello my beauty!", Sasha drooled practically, she then noticed the buffet table. It was filled with seafood, turkey, chicken, fruit, salads, french fries, along with desserts like eclairs, Turkish delight, pudding, and jell-o.

There were also drinks like champagne, iced tea, water, soda, punch, and lemonade.

Sasha's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god...I've died and gone to heaven! Why didn't I think of attending more weddings?! It's where all the food is!", cried Sasha as she loaded her plate with food.

"Oi, oi, we better get something to eat before Sasha clears the buffet table", said Jean to Connie and Marco.

Rubi and Armin danced closely. He dipped her, as she blushed.

Eren smiled, as he danced closely with Mikasa.

Mikasa gently rested her head on Eren's shoulder. "I can't believe it...we're finally married", she mused.

"I know...we've been through a lot Mika", Eren smiled.

"Hey Eren", Levi stood there then. "Mind if I get a dance with my cousin?", he asked. "Sure", Eren smiled. Mikasa took her cousin's hands, as they danced slowly.

"I'm happy for you Mikasa", Levi said softly.

"Levi...you didn't have to come...I know you're still...", Mikasa said worriedly.

"Nonsense, it's my own little cousin's wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world", Levi assured.

"Are you okay though?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I just wanted to say...you look really beautiful", Levi said softly. Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

Soon it was time to cut the cake, when it was Sasha about pushed through a hundred people.

"BACK OFF! The first piece if mine! I tell you, MINE!", she yelled, comically.

"Sasha, the first piece is for the bride and groom", Connie frowned.

"Oh...well the second piece! ALL mine!", Sasha said.

"Did your parents ever teach you its rude to cut in line?", frowned Rubi.

"We should have seen that coming", Eren chuckled, he then fed a a bite to Mikasa. Mikasa blushed, getting some icing on her nose. Eren kissed her nose gently, making her blush more and even chuckle a little.

"MINE!", Sasha took a big piece, and ate it quite fast.

Soon, the reception ended. Mikasa and Eren were getting ready to leave for their honeymoon, they'd be leaving Carly with her grandparents.

As the limo pulled up, Mikasa had changed into something more comfortable, along with Eren. Mikasa also was wearing her scarf again.

Mikasa held little Carly close.

"We'll be back in a week sweetheart", she assured, as she rubbed noses with Carly. Carly cooed cutely.

"You behave for grandma and grandpa princess", Eren added smiling.

"Don't worry, she'll be an angel", Carla assured, she very gently took Carly from Mikasa.

"You two go and relax, don't worry", Grisha smiled.

"This was such a beautiful wedding Mikasa!", smiled Krista. "Thank you Krista, we're glad you had a fun time", Mikasa said.

"Sasha, you can't bring that much cake home!", yelled Connie. "Yes I can!", Sasha shot back, as she carried about 12 pieces.

Eren laughed, and he and Mikasa held hands then and got in the limo.

They were going to be a VERY special place for their honeymoon. A special place to Mikasa.

They were going to Japan.

After getting on a plane and flying there, the two soon arrived.

They decided to stay in a traditional Japanese house for the week.

"Whoa...it looks more like a temple", Eren admitted as they drove up.

"It's so much like the house my parents and I lived in", Mikasa admitted.

They got out of the car, and went inside. Eren slid the front door open, there was the dining room. It had a short wide table with little pillows to sit on, along with a TV.

The kitchen was small but very cute, and the bathroom had a very large bathtub.

There were nice decorations in each room, very nice lighting and Japanese art on the walls. Most was art of either flowers or even Akitas.

"This place is so neat", Eren said, looking around. "It's really cozy", Mikasa agreed.

They went into the bedroom then. There were two soft futons, one blue, one pink, the phone and a fan.

Mikasa looked around, as Eren set the bags down in the corner. He then came over, as he hugged her from behind then.

Mikasa blushed, her heart skipping a beat as Eren stroked her hair, and kissed her neck.

It was early evening. Mikasa then turned to face him, and they shared a deep kiss. Eren held her close, stroking her hair.

"It's been much too long...", Eren whispered then. Mikasa only blushed more, she then pulled Eren closer, and the two lay down on the futons.

Eren playfully pinned Mikasa, as he gazed into her eyes. The eyes that looked like the night sky.

Mikasa gazed right back into his, blushing. "Eren...", she said softly.

"God I missed this...", Eren kissed her deeply then, cupping her face. Mikasa closed her eyes, relaxing as she returned the deep kiss.

Eren then softly slid his hand up her sweater, finding her left breast. Mikasa tensed, as she suddenly but gently broke the kiss to moan.

Eren's heart skipped a beat. Good god did he miss hearing her moan. Eagerly, he removed his own shirt, as Mikasa removed hers.

Eren still had a lot of muscle on him, while Mikasa's body looked much more delicate now and feminine.

Ever since her ribs got injured, and getting pregnant and having Carly, her body became much more fragile and little.

But Eren liked it. The two finished getting undressed, as Eren then pulled Mikasa closer, her breasts pressing against his chest. They were both under the covers.

Eren slid his hand up her ivory skin on her shoulder, and then cupped her breast.

Mikasa instantly cried out in pleasure, blushing. Her eyes closed as she relaxed, gripping a handful of Eren's chestnut hair.

"God you sound sexy", Eren mused, making Mikasa turn very red.

Eren then kissed her deeply, and slowly moved his hand down. Mikasa shivered in pleasure, her heart racing in her chest.

She felt Eren's hand find her womanhood, and as soon as he started rubbing, she instantly cried out loudly in pleasure.

"Oh God...Eren...!", Mikasa gripped the sheets, as Eren rubbed harder, finding her clit. Mikasa moaned nonstop, as she closed her legs then, locking his hand there.

"E-Eren...!", Mikasa gritted her teeth, shaking with pleasure. Eren blushed, god he loved making her feel good.

He then gently stopped, and positioned himself over her. Mikasa blushed, panting, still wearing her red scarf.

Eren then carefully entered her. Mikasa gripped the sheets tightly then, as she cried out in pleasure.

Eren began a slow steady rhythm, groaning in pleasure. Mikasa moved her hips to match his, which only turned Eren on more.

She was still good at this. Mikasa suddenly began to moan nonstop, she gripped Eren's shoulders, her nails digging into them.

Eren growled in pleasure, as he suddenly thrusted a lot harder. "E-Eren...!", Mikasa cried out, as she moaned louder.

She shivered, beginning to feel her climax build. Eren could tell she was already close by her heavy breathing and body language...so was he.

"E-Eren...oh god...! Don't stop..!", Mikasa blushed as she moaned, but couldn't help it. The way Eren made her feel was amazing.

Eren moved faster, as he growled, growing close as well.

Mikasa suddenly dug her nails into his back. "Oh god...I...!", Mikasa gritted her teeth, closing her eyes tightly when suddenly she couldn't take it.

She cried out loudly in pleasure, almost screaming as her orgasm shook her. Her back arched as she gritted her teeth.

Eren growled deeply, and groaned at the same time, as he came inside her.

The two panted deeply, as Eren collapsed beside her. The two breathed deeply for several minutes, catching their breath.

Eren then gently stroked Mikasa's hair, looking into her eyes as their breathing slowed.

"I love you...", he mused.

"Eren...I love you...so much", Mikasa said softly back, smiling weakly. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The rest of the honeymoon was great sight seeing all over Tokyo, along with eating at great Japanese restaurants.

They even went to an Anime store, and a Manga cafe. They also saw the statue of Hachiko. They even went to see a movie.

And of course every night was intense love making.

On the fifth night, they went at it for five hours. When they finished, they both collapsed, panting heavily, and drenched in sweat.

Mikasa breathed extremely heavily, her eyes closed. Eren breathed heavily as well, as he opened his eyes to look at his wife.

"Mikasa...are your ribs okay?", he asked then, breathlessly. Mikasa opened her eyes softly, still catching her breath.

"Yeah...don't worry Eren", she assured him, breathlessly. Eren nodded, as he kicked the blanket away, as they both caught their breath.

After cooling down from a shower, and the fan, they slept in each other's arms once again.

Soon the week ended, and the two returned home.

"Carly! I missed you baby girl!", cried Mikasa, excited as she cuddled her baby close.

"She missed you alot", smiled Carla, as Mikasa cuddled her baby. Carly cooed happily, her little face was lit up.

"We missed you too, princess", Eren grinned, as he gently held her tiny hand, and kissed her forehead. Mikasa cuddled her daughter close, happily.

After leaving Grisha and Carla's, Eren led Mikasa outside. She held Carly close. Carly clung to her mommy tightly.

"I got us one more wedding present", Eren said then. Mikasa looked at him. Eren grinned, he led her down the porch steps, and they walked in front of a very nice dark red car.

"Eren...?", asked Mikasa. "Oh no, this isn't it. Well, it's our new car but that's not the gift", Eren grinned.

"What?", Mikasa looked at him, eagerly. "You'll see", Eren grinned.

"Eren, where are we going?", asked Mikasa as she got Carly in her carseat.

"You'll see", Eren repeated, grinning more, they got in the car and they drove down the block.

About five miles down from his parents house, they pulled into the driveway of a very nice house.

It had a fenced in front yard, a garage and the house itself had a nice long front porch and was a two story.

"Welcome home Mikasa", Eren smiled.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide in shock, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Home...?", she cried. "I bought it..", Eren explained smiling.

"Oh Eren...it's beautiful!", cried Mikasa. Eren smiled, he got out of the car, and as Mikasa got out, and she got Carly out, Eren held her close.

"Let's go home Mikasa", he said softly. Mikasa's eyes filled with tears of happiness, as she held Carly close, who was sound asleep.

"Home...", she mused.

By the following morning, the group went to the airport.

It was finally time for Rubi to leave for the college in Scotland.

"Please write us as much as possible!", Mikasa cried as she and Rubi hugged tightly.

"I will...you take care of this baby", Rubi smiled, she held Carly one last time.

Carly cooed cutely, as Rubi cuddled her.

"We will...good luck Rubi, we'll miss you", smiled Eren as Rubi gently handed Carly back to Mikasa.

"Guys..can I talk to Rubi alone?", asked Armin then. "Sure Armin", said Eren.

Armin and Rubi walked ahead.

"Armin...I'm sorry...I don't want to leave you alone", Rubi cried worriedly, as she took his hands.

"Rubi...", Armin then pulled something out of his pocket, and held it up. Rubi froze, she gasped then her eyes grew wide.

It was a real ruby ring. "No way!", Eren said, watching from, afar with Mikasa, who looked happy but unsurprised.

"Rubi...when you come back...I want us to get married, I love you...", Armin said.

Rubi smiled, blushing. "Armin...yes!", she cried, she threw her arms around him, as they kissed.

Soon Rubi boarded the plane, and it took off.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin watched it from the window.

"Oi Armin, you two didn't even have sex yet and you purposed?", pointed out Eren then. "Eren!", Mikasa hissed.

"Actually we did", Armin said.

"Oh...WHAT?!", Eren gawked at Armin.

"What?", asked Armin confused. "I just...didn't think you had it in you", admitted Eren.

"Eren knock it off", Mikasa said sharply. "Okay sorry", Eren said. Armin couldn't help but laugh a bit at them.


	20. Halloween

"Armin, she's fine", Eren repeated for the last time. They were at the Tea shop, Levi gave Armin a part time job there as someone to clean the place.

Eren was promoted to being a waiter. He wore a black and white tuxedo with a black bowtie.

Armin was trying to call Rubi for the tenth time. It had only been 24 hours since she left.

"I just want to be sure she got there okay, planes always made me nervous", explained Armin.

"Armin, you're overreacting. For god's sake, she'll call you back you don't have to send her so many texts", Eren took his phone, and then gawked at it.

"Jesus christ Armin! Who's the woman in this relationship?!", asked Eren, seeing about 200 texts.

"You know that's sexist right?", frowned Armin.

"Oh come on, you know what I mean. Seriously, give her some space to get used to being there", said Eren, he put Armin's phone on the counter.

"Now leave it alone unless she calls you", he said firmly.

"Okay..I know you're right I'm just paranoid", admitted Armin.

Back at home, Mikasa gently placed a sleeping Carly into her baby swing. Mikasa gently switched it on to swing slowly, and she sighed in relief.

Carly was fighting sleep all day, not wanting to take her nap. It took Mikasa forever to get her to sleep.

Mikasa got up, and she went to clean the house, as quietly as possible.

The house was very nice and well furnished. The living room had carpet, and a long cozy brown couch, along with a light brown armchair. There were end tables with lamps, and a TV with a DVD player.

There was also a fireplace. The couch and chair faced the TV, which was set right in front of the side of the staircase. The fireplace was on the side of the living room.

The kitchen was quite wide and spacy, so the table and chairs were placed in there. There were two bathrooms and four bedrooms.

Eren and Mikasa's room had a king sized bed, a dresser, a closet, end tables with lamps and several photos.

There were also photos on the wall downstairs. These photos included Eren and Mikasa while still in high school, Eren, Mikasa, Rubi and Armin in high school, Eren, Mikasa and Armin as kids, Eren and Mikasa in high school while she was pregnant.

There was also their wedding photo, the photo Rubi took the morning after Carly was born, dozens of pictures of Carly, and also a photo of Grisha and Carla, and one of Mikasa's parents.

Mikasa soon finished cleaning, she very quietly sat on the sofa, Carly asleep in the baby swing by it.

She didn't dare turn the TV on, so she decided to take a much needed nap.

After napping for about an hour, exhausted from a new baby, her phone vibrated. Mikasa blinked, lifting her head up.

She looked and saw a text from Rubi.

" **Hey, I just got a chance to contact you guys. Armin sent me like 100 texts so I had to answer him first..how are you?"**

Mikasa smiled, happy to hear from her best friend. She texted back.

" **I'm okay, I just got Carly down for a nap. How is Scotland?"**

She waited a minute, and got a text back.

" **It's really beautiful, like I remembered it. I'll send you photos when I can"**

Back at the Tea shop, Armin was ridiculously happy that Rubi finally contacted him.

"Armin, quit acting like a fangirl and clean the fridge", Levi frowned. "Right, sorry sir!", Armin apologized.

"How's married life?", Levi asked Eren then.

"It feels the same honestly, Mikasa and I were already living together...and already had Carly", admitted Eren.

"That's good...", said Levi. Eren looked at him worriedly. "Levi...you know..if you ever want to talk about Petr-"

"There's nothing to talk about", Levi cut him off shortly then. "Get back to work", he added then, as he went back to the kitchen.

Time seemed to fly by since Eren and Mikasa got married, and soon Carly was 7 months old.

She had such beautiful dark brown hair covering her head and even starting to go down her neck already.

Her eyes didn't change color as she aged, and remained identical to her mother's.

It was an early afternoon, both Eren and Mikasa were home.

"Eren, I've told you again and again, Carly won't be able to start walking until she's at the very least 9 months old, maybe older", Mikasa said again.

Eren was trying to teach Carly to walk rather early on.

"But she's our kid Mikasa! She's as strong as you are, and she's got Jaeger blood in her veins. Every Jaeger baby begin walking no later than 8 months", Eren said.

"Now one more time", he gently set Carly on her feet, she was in cute light pink feet pajamas.

"Now, let's try again princess, walk over here to us", Eren said softly. Carly blinked cutely, on her feet. She tried to take a step, but fell back down.

"See? Eren you're pushing her much too soon", Mikasa said firmly.

"But she really wants to Mikasa!", Eren argued back.

"Eren, you can't rush things like this. I know you're excited, but she's still much too little", Mikasa said firmly.

"Look I just have a feeling she can do it, she's got such strong genes in her", Eren said, as he stood up facing Mikasa. Carly sat there, looking at her parents cutely.

"Strong genes or not, she's just a baby Eren. Just because I started walking at 7 months and you at 8 doesn't mean she can", Mikasa said back.

Carly looked back and fourth from her parents, she then had the cutest look of determination on her face, like she understood what they were saying.

She tried standing again on her own.

"Of course it does! Mikasa, come on! You're not even encouraging her at all!", Eren argued.

"Because I don't want her to get hurt! She's just a baby Eren, she's not a toddler yet!", Mikasa shot back.

Carly suddenly took a step forward, at first her parents not noticing. Carly took another step forward, she then walked over, and pulled at Mikasa's pants gently.

"Eren, for the last time! She could get hurt...Carly not now sweeti-", Mikasa then stopped dead, as she looked down.

Her eyes grew wide in shock and Eren suddenly grinned widely.

"I don't believe it...!", cried Mikasa, her face lighting up too. Carly smiled cutely, on her feet.

"YES! I knew you could do it princess! I knew it! You got the strongest blood in your veins!", Eren lifted Carly up happily, spinning her. Carly laughed happily.

"I can't believe it...she's actually walking! At the same age I did..", cried Mikasa in awe, as she gently took Carly from Eren's arms, cuddling her.

"She is your daughter Mikasa, she has your genes", Eren smiled.

"And she has yours too...I'm so proud of you sweetheart", Mikasa smiled softly as she rubbed noses with Carly, who giggled happily.

"Go on now, say it", Eren grinned then. Mikasa frowned.

"Come on, go on. I know what you're thinking", he said this very cockily.

"Eren", Mikasa frowned more. "Come on, say it", he pressed.

"Fine. You were right", she finally said.

"Thank you, thank you! No need for an autograph", Eren said proudly.

"Okay, quit milking it", Mikasa said, but she smiled.

Carly smiled cutely, as Mikasa let go of Eren's ear, and cuddled her close.

Now that Carly was able to walk, it started to create a few new problems.

It was late at night, Eren and Mikasa lay in bed. Eren had his arms wrapped around Mikasa. Mikasa cuddled close to him, burying her face into his chest.

Even after all these years, she still had nightmares once in a while about that night her parents were killed.

It happened once every few months.

Eren knew when she was having one, so he always held her close to him, keeping her comforted.

Mikasa's face was tear stained, and she was still trembling a little.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, it's okay...", Eren rubbed her back, and gently kissed her forehead.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she simply buried her face into his chest as she cried softly. Eren held her close, worried.

She had just woken from a nightmare.

"I'm right here Mika, just let it out baby...", he soothed. It was rare these days that she had a nightmare about it, but when she did..she really did.

After she cried for a few minutes, she sat up out of her husband's arms, and wiped her eyes.

"Any better?", asked Eren worriedly, sitting up with her.

"Y-Yeah...", Mikasa winced then, her hand going to her head. "Not this again...", she groaned, clutching her head.

"A migraine?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Yeah...they've been becoming more common...", admitted Mikasa as she groaned again in pain.

"Hold on, I'll get you some medicine", Eren got out of bed, and right before he went into the bathroom, which was connected to their bedroom, they heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"What the?!", Eren came out of the bathroom.

Mikasa got out of bed, just as alerted. "Eren you locked the doors right?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah...", Eren went to grab a baseball bat. Mikasa frowned.

"What?", asked Eren.

Mikasa shook her head, she then pulled a very large knife out of the dresser.

"Mikasa! For god's sake, we just want to knock an intruder out, not murder him!", Eren said, backing up a bit from the knife.

Mikasa glared at Eren then. "What happened to the family the last time intruders broke in this neighborhood?", she asked him then.

Eren froze, suddenly feeling horrible. Her parents. They were brutally murdered, and Mikasa saw it all. No wonder she kept a knife that large in their nightstand.

"No..you're right", he said.

God forbid if it was similar gang members to the ones who killed Mikasa's parents.

"Okay, give me the knife. I'll check it out, go make sure Carly is okay", Eren said as he took it from her.

Mikasa nodded, the two exited their bedroom. Mikasa went into the nursery, she clicked the light on and she suddenly froze.

Her heart sunk and her eyes filled with complete panic.

The crib was empty.

"EREN!", Mikasa yelled fearfully then.

"What's wrong?!", Eren hurried in, and he froze seeing. "Carly...!", Eren panicked, his heart pounding.

He went to hurry downstairs, Mikasa went ahead, grabbing the knife.

"Mikasa! Wait!", he yelled fearfully, if whoever took their child was still in the house, what was to stop them from hurting Mikasa?

Mikasa's heart pounded against her chest, her eyes wide in panic. She gripped the knife tightly.

She even felt physically sick.

She ran downstairs, and as soon as she entered the kitchen, she turned on the light.

There sitting on the floor was Carly, completely unharmed. She was playing with a bunch of pots and pans she had knocked down.

"Mikasa!", Eren came down, and he stopped, seeing.

"Carly..", Mikasa exhaled in relief. Carly babbled cutely.

"All this time...the noise was you?!", Eren gawked at his daughter.

"Oh thank God..", Mikasa felt light headed from the relief, dropping the knife. She hurried over, picking Carly up, and cuddled her close.

"How did she get out of her crib though?", Eren asked. "She must have learned to climb out", Mikasa figured.

"You scared us to death princess", Eren sighed in relief, as he held Mikasa close, gently holding Carly's small hand.

A few more months went by, and soon Carly was 10 months old.

Mikasa was setting all the plushies on a shelf while Carly played on a soft blanket on the carpeted nursery floor.

"Okay sweetie, momma will be right back, I got to call daddy and see if he's coming home yet", Mikasa said sweetly as she lifted Carly up to put her in the crib.

Carly tilted her head cutely, holding a plush teddy bear. She blinked as she played with Mikasa's scarf.

"Momma..?", she said then, quite clearly. Mikasa froze then, and she looked at her daughter.

"Carly...did you just...talk?!", she cried, amazed. "Momma", replied Carly cutely, she giggled, and touched Mikasa's cheek.

Mikasa's eyes lit up, as tears even appeared in them. Carly was truly amazing, not only did she take her first steps early, but even said her first word early.

"That's right Carly...I'm your momma...and I'll never let anything bad happen to you", Mikasa cuddled Carly close, and gently rubbed noses with her.

Carly giggled cutely.

When Eren finally got home, he sighed exhausted.

"What a day...", he sighed

"Eren!", Mikasa suddenly came over, she threw her arms around him.

"Whoa! Mikasa, what is it?!", he asked anxiously. "Carly said her first word!", replied Mikasa happily.

"What?!", Eren asked excitedly.

"Say it again honey", Mikasa knelt down to Carly, who was standing there.

"Momma", replied Carly cutely.

"No way...!", Eren scooped Carly up, as she giggled.

"Good job sweetie! Can you say daddy?", asked Eren. Carly blinked. "Momma", she said.

"Looks like I'm the favorite this time", Mikasa grinned a bit cheekily.

"Okay, that's fair", Eren grinned. He smiled. Despite how hard work could be, it was always worth it when he came home to his wife and daughter.

Time flew by for the new parents, soon Carly was already 2 years old. Her hair went down passed her neck a little bit and she had quite the personality.

She took after Eren mostly, but did have Mikasa's kindness.

It was Halloween again, colorful leaves fell from the trees and Eren and Mikasa's house was extremely decorated.

Eren was a huge fan of Halloween, so naturally he always made sure the house looked great.

The yard not only had a large inflatable stack of pumpkins, but two hanging plastic skeletons, a fake graveyard, orange lights around the door, real pumpkins on the porch, and fake hanging ghosts.

Inside there were tons of decorations too.

Mikasa was helping Carly carve her first pumpkin. Mikasa felt she was too little last year to do it, since it involved knifes and such, so that's why she waited until her daughter was 2.

"Do you want him to look happy or scary?", Mikasa asked softly. "Happy!", replied Carly cutely.

"What?! Not scary?! But pumpkins are supposed to look scary!", Eren said coming over, he was dressed as a werewolf.

"No daddy, pumpkins are happy", Carly debated, she was dressed as a black cat.

"No, they have to look scary sweetie, because they scare off evil spirits!", Eren explained, as he drew a picture.

"I feel like I have two children instead of one", Mikasa admitted, she wore a cool black witch hat, and a purple cape. She didn't wear any makeup but of course kept that red scarf on.

"No, I want him to be happy, not scary", Carly repeated.

"Okay, okay, it's your pumpkin", Eren gave in. "Eren, your pumpkin is a bit overkill", Mikasa said, glancing over at it.

It had a very scary face with fake blood poured all over it.

"So? Yours is plain", Eren pointed out. Mikasa's pumpkin had a very strange yet familiar face on it. No one could figure it out.

"I don't get it, what's it supposed to be?", admitted Eren.

Mikasa blushed then.

"I tried carving your face", she admitted. "What?!", Eren looked at it closer.

"Hey..it does look like me", he said. "Really?", Mikasa asked blushing.

"Yeah", Eren smiled. Mikasa's face lit up at his words.

"All done!", said Carly happily as she and Mikasa finished carving her pumpkin. "Let me see!", Eren said happily.

Carly turned it around, it had a very silly face.

"Not my taste, but its very cute", Eren said.

On the kitchen table were also Halloween cupcakes, a bowl full of candy for trick or treaters, and takeout pizza for dinner.

There was also sodas in the fridge, and snacks on the table.

"Okay its 5 PM, time to go trick or treating!", Eren said excitedly. Carly got her purple pumpkin Halloween treat bucket.

"Eren. What are you doing?", Mikasa frowned then, seeing he had his own candy bag.

"What?", he asked innocently. "Eren for heaven's sake you're 18 years old. Put that away", Mikasa scolded. She wanted this to be Carly's night only.

"What?! No! We're not too old for Halloween Mikasa! I even got you one!", Eren said, holding out another bag.

"Eren, this is Carly's night, not ours", Mikasa said firmly, not taking the bag.

"But Mikasa, there's nothing wrong with all three of us getting candy!", Eren whined.

"I think daddy's right, momma. You two should have candy too!", Carly agreed then.

Mikasa blinked. "Okay fine", she gave in, as she took the extra bag.

"YAY!", Eren and Carly cheered happily, as they high fived each other.

"You two act more like brother and sister rather than father and daughter", Mikasa pointed out as they left the house, the entire neighborhood decorated.

"Because Carly is very mature for her age", Eren said.

Mikasa smiled. "She really is", she agreed.

They crossed the street. "Hold me hand, honey", Mikasa told Carly. "I am, mommy!", Carly assured. Eren and Mikasa each held onto her hands.

The first house they stopped at was Armin's.

There were some hanging ghosts in his yard, and a plastic skeleton on the front door along with some pumpkins on the porch.

There was also a scarecrow in the yard.

"Okay honey, we'll start at Uncle Armin's, just ring the doorbell and say Trick or Treat", Mikasa explained softly.

"Okay!", Carly rang the doorbell. "And if he takes too long to answer, let's prank scare him later", Eren whispered to his daughter then.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed.

The front door opened, Armin held a bowl of lolipops.

"Trick or Treat", Carly said cutely. "Hey Carly, you look adorable!", Armin smiled.

"Oh, I see you still trick or treat Eren", Armin added.

"Of course he does", Mikasa said.

"All right you guys, here", Armin gave them each two lolipops.

"No chocolate?! Oi Armin, don't be cheap!", Eren complained.

"Eren!", Mikasa facepalmed, embarrassed while Carly laughed cutely.

"Give me a break Eren, you realize how much a bag of chocolate bars are lately?", asked Armin.

"Oh by the way, Rubi sent you guys a few packages for Halloween", added Armin.

"Really?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah they should arrive by tonight or tomorrow", replied Armin.

"Okay thanks, Happy Halloween", Eren grinned.

"Happy Halloween, have a safe night", Armin smiled.

After trick or treating for about 3 hours, the family returned home. Carly had a bucket full of chocolate bars, lolipops, and all kinds of candy.

Eren and Mikasa had bag fulls of candy too.

When they went up to the porch they noticed three very large packages.

"Whoa!", Carly ran up to them, excited. "Holy crap, Rubi went all out", Eren said as he and Mikasa brought the boxes inside.

Mikasa made some hot chocolate and got paper plates out for dinner while Eren and Carly opened the boxes.

Mikasa placed pizza on each plate, and got them each a can of soda. She poured Carly's soda into a small cup.

"What did Rubi send...?", Mikasa asked, and when she looked she almost dropped the pizza, gawking.

Carly was practically swimming in one of the boxes, which was filled with candy from Scotland.

The other box had just as much candy, Eren looking like he died and went to heaven.

"Oh...my God..", Mikasa said in shock, she set the pizza, soda and hot chocolate on the coffee table, coming over.

"This is the BEST Halloween EVER!", Carly cried happily, as she threw pieces up in the air.

"I can't believe she sent this much!", cried Mikasa. The third box had other things, like new earrings for Mikasa, a new game system for Eren, and some toys for Carly.

"No way! A Playstation 3!", Eren said excitedly.

"Oh great...", Mikasa frowned, she finally got rid of his Xbox and now he had a new system.

But she smiled, seeing the beautiful sapphire earrings.

"Okay you two, this is a lot of candy, you cannot eat it in one whole night. You'll both be in dentist chairs for a week", Mikasa said.

"We won't momma", Carly promised cutely.

By later that night, Carly was eating her candy, watching 'It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown" on TV.

Eren lay on the couch, holding Mikasa in his arms as they cuddled. They got out of their costumes at this point and were all in pajamas, including Carly.

The paper plates were empty and so were the soda cans and some hot chocolate was left.

"Sweetheart, don't burn yourself", Mikasa said, worried. "I'm okay", assured Carly, as she sipped the hot chocolate.

Eren smiled, as he held Mikasa close to him. He couldn't be any happier, and neither could Mikasa.

"I'm glad she had a fun night", Mikasa smiled tiredly, as she listened to Eren's heartbeat, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm glad WE had a nice fun night", Eren corrected her. Mikasa looked up at him, blushing. They also had the fireplace lit.

Eren gently kissed Mikasa softly and stroked her jet black hair, as the family spent the rest of the evening relaxing.

 **Author's Note: Omg I didn't think I'd get this written in time for Halloween! There won't be any chapters on Halloween of course. Happy Halloween!**


	21. A Sibling

**Author's Note: Finally back from Halloween vacation! I hope you guys all had a fun Halloween, I did. Mostly gave out candy, made desserts, and ate pizza and watched horror films. Anyway, finally back to the fic!**

Eren, Mikasa and Carly sat in the waiting room of a dentist office. Mikasa had her arms crossed, frowning. Both Eren and Carly were holding their cheeks, both having severe tooth aches.

It was the day after Halloween. "I told you both not to eat all of it in one night", Mikasa scolded.

"But we didn't eat it ALL in one night!", Eren complained. "We only ate one whole box plus our trick or treat candy", he added.

"Yeah", added Carly painfully. "A whole box, Eren those boxes were bigger than Oscar!", Mikasa argued back, glaring.

"Are you mad at Auntie Rubi, mommy?", asked Carly then. Mikasa blinked, looking at her daughter. Her eyes softened.

"No of course not sweetie, its not her fault your father has no self control", Mikasa said, as she glared at Eren.

"Come on, give me a break", Eren whined.

"Momma, I'm scared! I don't want to see the dentist", Carly cried then.

"Honey, it's all right. He won't hurt you, the dentist will make your teeth feel better", Mikasa assured, she held Carly in her lap, and stroked her hair.

"But daddy says the dentist carries this huge drill", Carly said.

"Eren!", Mikasa hissed angrily. "What?", groaned Eren.

"What are you doing, telling her scary stuff like that?!", asked Mikasa.

"But it's true Mika! I'm not gonna lie to her!", Eren defended.

"Look just because you were a hell spawn in the dentist doesn't mean our daughter has to be", Mikasa frowned.

"I wasn't a hell spawn!", Eren argued back. "Carly and Eren Jaeger", a nurse called then.

Eren froze, scared while Carly clung to Mikasa.

"Nooo, I'm not going in! I'm scared mommy!", cried Carly.

"Okay, okay...is it all right if I come in with her?", asked Mikasa as she lifted Carly up.

"Of course", the nurse assured kindly.

"What about me Mika?", asked Eren.

"Eren, you're my husband, not my second child. Quit being a baby and get back there", Mikasa shoved him as they went back.

Eren groaned miserably.

"So you got a tooth ache, honey?", asked the dentist, as Mikasa helped Carly into the dentist chair. Carly looked around the room, her eyes full of fear.

She saw the all the tools. "She ate too much Halloween candy", Mikasa explained, as she held Carly's hand.

"Ah, I see. Not the first Halloween patient today", the dentist smiled.

"Will this hurt...?", asked Carly, scared. "Of course not, honey", the dentist assured her. Carly whimpered, not convinced.

"It's okay, baby. I'm right here. It's really not bad", Mikasa assured her. Carly whimpered more, clutching her mom's hand.

When the appointments were finally over, Carly came out clutching her mouth, looking miserable.

"See? It wasn't so bad sweetheart", Mikasa soothed.

"Yes it was...", Carly whimpered. She had 4 cavities that all needed fillings.

Eren came out, looking just as miserable. "How'd you do?", Mikasa asked.

"I need to come back for a second appointment...I had ten", Eren replied.

"TEN?! Eren!", Mikasa cried, gawking at him.

"What?", whined Eren. "Don't you ever brush your teeth?!", Mikasa asked. "Not on Halloween! It will ruin the fun!", Eren replied.

"They managed to fill 5, and will fill the rest next week", he said.

The family soon left the dentist office. "Momma, I'm hungry", Carly said cutely.

"It's already 1, no wonder. Where do you want to eat baby?", asked Mikasa sweetly, as she drove.

Eren was in the passenger seat, still groaning, clutching his mouth.

"I want a happy meal!", replied Carly excitedly. "Okay sweetie", Mikasa smiled.

Carly, like most kids loved McDonalds so Mikasa treated her to it once in a while.

Eren's stomach growled then. "Looks like we're all hungry", he blushed. "Can't be helped", Mikasa pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.

"I'm starving!", Eren said. Mikasa blushed, she couldn't stay mad at him over the dentist issue.

She held his arm then, blushing. Eren smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

The two entered, Carly instantly ran over to the display of toys. "Carly, baby don't run, you'll trip", Mikasa said worriedly.

"Mommy, look! Look! They got Frozen!", cried Carly happily. "Oh good god, not here too", Eren groaned.

"Eren, come on. It's her favorite movie", Mikasa said.

"But it is EVERYWHERE, if I hear that song one more time", Eren groaned.

Mikasa chuckled a bit.

They went up to order, and to their surprise saw Sasha. "Sasha?", blinked Mikasa.

"Mikasa! Eren! Hey! Oh, hi little Carly!", smiled Sasha.

"Do you work here Sasha?", asked Eren surprised. "Yep, my sixth job now", replied Sasha.

"Sixth?", frowned Mikasa, already knowing.

"Well yeah, anyway can I take your order?", asked Sasha.

"Oh right, Carly will have the happy meal with a 4 piece chicken nugget and small fries with a chocolate milk", Mikasa started.

"And an Olaf toy!", Carly added. "Okay...ooh good choice, Eren?", asked Sasha.

"I'll take a big mac and fries, with a coke", replied Eren. "Okay...ooh good order", Sasha appeared to be almost drooling over the screen.

"Sasha", Mikasa said. "Oh! Sorry Mikasa! Anyway, what would you like?", asked Sasha snapping out of it.

"Just a chicken sandwich and salad, and a sweet tea", replied Mikasa. "Okay...", Sasha went over it as Eren paid.

"Sasha, what were your other jobs?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Oh well, you know first it was a pizza place, then a Chinese food place, then a Cake shop, then a fancy 4 star restaurant and then my last job was a diner", replied Sasha nervously.

"Sasha! We need some help over at the drive thru window!", the manager said then.

"Oh, coming!", Sasha gave the order to another worker.

Soon the family got their food, and as they sat to eat (Carly playing with her Olaf figure) Mikasa blinked, watching Sasha.

Sasha had a bag full of Mcdonalds food, about to bring it to the window. But when no one was looking, she suddenly seemed like she couldn't take it.

She quickly ate everything in the bag, the two burgers and two medium fries. She then stuffed the wrappers back in, and gave the empty bag to the car out the window.

"Eren", Mikasa said. "Yeah?", asked Eren, eating happily.

"I think I figured out why Sasha keeps getting fired", Mikasa said softly, she took a sip of her sweet tea.

"Yeah?", asked Eren curiously as he chewed on his fries.

"Why momma?", asked Carly. She was very mature for a 2 year old, she liked trying to act adult and engaging in conversations with her parents, even if she didn't fully understand them.

She drank more of her chocolate milk.

Mikasa leaned in closer. "I just saw her eat all the food out of a bag she gave to some drive thru customers", she whispered.

"Come on Mika, even Sasha wouldn't pull something THAT stupid, you must have not seen it right", Eren said.

"I do have vision Eren", Mikasa said back.

"Look we all know Sasha's obsession with food, but she wouldn't go that far...", just then two angry people came inside.

A man and woman.

"Hey, what the hell?! Is this some kind of prank?!", the man yelled. "What do you mean sir?", a worker asked as Sasha suddenly was no where to be seen.

"We ordered at your drive thru, someone gave us our food but it was an empty bag with empty wrappers!", replied the woman.

Eren's jaw dropped. "I told you", said Mikasa.

"Well that's...", the manager took the empty bag. "Sasha?", he asked firmly then. Sasha walked out, looking very guilty.

"This is the THIRD time! I gave you two warnings! OUT!", the manager yelled angrily. "Yes sir", Sasha sighed.

"Oi, oi...Sasha, what is wrong with you?", Eren asked after the fact.

The group stood outside, after finishing eating. Mikasa was getting Carly into her car seat.

"I can't help it! You got no idea what torture it is to work at a place where you smell delicious food 24/7!", whined Sasha.

"So that's why you keep getting fired?", asked Mikasa.

"I was a pizza delivery girl, but instead of delivering the pizzas, I drove home with them. I ate all the Chinese food orders, and couldn't resist those yummy cakes!", explained Sasha.

"Sasha, how are you going to keep a job to support yourself?", asked Eren.

"I'll try Burger king next", decided Sasha.

"Sasha, why don't you just get a job at a place with no food", Mikasa suggested then.

"No food?", asked Sasha.

"You could be a receptionist", Eren suggested. "Or work at a preschool or day care center. If anything, don't be a cashier", Mikasa said.

"You'll be in the news if you started stealing people's groceries", Eren said.

"Okay, thanks guys. I'll look into a daycare center", decided Sasha.

"Atta girl", Eren smiled.

"Good luck", Mikasa added.

While driving home, Carly sleeping in her car seat holding her Olaf figure, Eren texted Armin about Sasha.

" **Sorry for late reply Eren, am writing. I heard about her pizza delivery incident, but didn't know she was doing it at other places"**

Eren blinked, he texted back. His new phone wallpaper was of him, Mikasa and Carly.

" **What are you writing?"**

He waited, and got a text back.

" **Well...a book. I want to try and write a novel and see how it goes"**

Eren thought for a moment...writing did seem to really suit Armin. Armin was smart, but at the same time a bit timid.

So a stay at home job sounded best for him.

" **Good for you, that sounds really neat Armin. I'll text you later, we're almost home"**

Soon, two more years went by. Time seemed to fly by so fast for Eren and Mikasa since Carly became a toddler, it was insane.

She was now 4 years old, her hair passed her neck already.

It was also her first day of preschool. In her bedroom was a bed with pink covers and she had a bunch of stuffed animals.

Plush bears, puppies, kittens, baby dolls, plush parrots and of course, sitting in the corner was Oscar.

Mikasa's old anime doll was on the bed too.

In the bedroom was also a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser, a closet, a dollhouse, and several toys.

"Don't worry sweetie, mommy will come pick you up at 1", Mikasa assured as she helped Carly with her pink backpack.

"I know momma, I'm not worried!", smiled Carly happily.

Mikasa smiled, she couldn't believe how much her daughter grew. "Hey momma...", Carly said then.

"Yes baby?", asked Mikasa. "How come your cut never heals?", asked Carly curiously.

Mikasa blinked, and Carly then placed her hand on Mikasa's scar. "Oh...this? This is a scar, sweetie", Mikasa explained.

"A scar?", asked Carly. Mikasa nodded. "It's when you get a really bad cut, and so it leaves a forever mark", she said.

"Does it hurt?", asked Carly. "Not at all", Mikasa smiled. "How did you get it?", asked Carly, curious.

"Well...I got hurt. Really bad. Before you were even in my tummy", Mikasa replied, softly. She wasn't about to go into the gruesome details, since her daughter was so young.

"How? Did you fall?", asked Carly, innocently. Mikasa smiled softly. "No. Sweetheart...you know how I always tell you to hold my hand when we cross the street?", she asked.

Carly nodded.

"Because you said a car could hit us", she said. "That's right. You see...I actually got hit by a truck", Mikasa said.

Carly blinked, she looked horrified. "You did...?", she cried. Mikasa nodded. "I was hurt bad, and my ribs were broken. But I'm okay now. That's why you always need to be careful near the road", Mikasa explained.

Carly nodded. "I'll be careful, momma", she assured.

When they got downstairs, Eren was getting ready to leave for work.

"Hey princess! Ready for school?", he grinned. "Yep! I'm excited!", replied Carly.

"That's my big girl", Eren smiled. "I'll be home this evening Mika", Eren said softly.

"Okay", Mikasa kissed Eren then, as he wrapped his arms around her. He then gently stroked the scar on Mikasa's cheek.

Soon Mikasa and Carly arrived at the preschool, there were a bunch of kids Carly's age running around.

"Are you okay honey?", Mikasa asked. "I'm fine mommy", replied Carly, she excitedly got out of the car as Mikasa followed.

When they went into the classroom, they saw Mamoru. "Carly!", he said excitedly, running over.

"Mamoru!", Carly hugged him, the two cousins were very close.

"Oh, Mikasa, Carly!", came a voice then. Mikasa looked to see it was Sasha.

"Wait...you're the teacher?", asked Mikasa surprised.

"Well yeah, I took your advice and have been in teaching since", replied Sasha smiling.

"Wow...okay well, I'll be back to pick her up at 1", Mikasa said.

"Don't worry Mikasa, she's in good hands", Sasha assured. Mikasa smiled, she nodded.

She then knelt down to eye level with Carly.

"Sweetie, I'll be back in a few hours okay?", she said. "Okay mommy", smiled Carly.

Mikasa smiled, she gently rubbed noses with her daughter and hugged her.

Mikasa soon went home, and after she left Carly played with Mamoru and the other kids.

Eren drove into town and soon arrived at the Tea shop. "What the?", he asked then, seeing it said "Closed" despite it being open hours.

Eren got out of the car and walked over. He stopped dead then, seeing the front window was busted. Glass was all over the sidewalk.

"Shit...", he ran in, getting his phone out.

"Levi! Hanji! Are you two okay?!", Eren asked worriedly, he saw Levi sitting down with his head in his hands, Hanji rubbing his back.

"We're okay Eren", assured Hanji. "What happened?!", asked Eren.

"I snapped", replied Levi simply, Hanji looked at him worriedly. "Levi, it's okay I can explain it", she said worriedly.

"I..saw this family come in, a married couple and their kid...the woman looked so much like Petra...", Levi shook.

Eren watched him, his heart sunk. "As soon as they left...I lost it", Levi suddenly trembled, tears appearing in his eyes.

"He threw a mug at the window, smashing it and broke down", explained Hanji.

"Levi...", Eren said worriedly.

"I can't fucking take it anymore Eren...I'm done pretending nothing happened...", Levi growled.

"I tried to be strong for Mamoru...for our son. But...Jesus christ all I ever see is her face...", Levi shook.

Eren walked over worriedly. "I'm taking a few months off..to clear my head. Here", Levi handed Eren something then.

Eren took it, and his jaw dropped. It was a check for a lot of money.

"Levi...", he began.

"Take it, I'm giving all my employees huge checks...I'm closing the shop for a while", Levi interrupted.

Eren looked down worriedly, as he slipped the check into his pocket.

"Levi, I'm so sorry...", he said grimly.

After the fact, Eren and Hanji went outside, cleaning the glass up.

"I'll watch Mamoru while Levi gets his head sorted", Hanji told Eren.

"Hanji...Levi wouldn't try...anything, would he?", Eren asked anxiously then.

"No, he's not like that, he wouldn't try to kill himself. But it would be best if Mikasa came to see him as soon as possible", Hanji replied as she sweeped the glass.

"Right, I'll tell her", Eren agreed.

At the preschool, Carly was coloring pictures with Mamoru and some other kids while Sasha cleaned up.

"What are you drawing Carly?", asked Mamoru.

"My family, see there's mommy with her red scarf on, and daddy, and there's me", replied Carly pointing.

"I'm drawing my family too, here's me and daddy", Mamoru showed her his drawing of himself and Levi.

"How come your daddy looks sad?", asked Carly softly. "Because well...", Mamoru looked down.

"Hey Mamoru, where's your mom in the picture?", a kid asked. "He doesn't have one!", another one said.

Mamoru looked down sadly.

Carly glared then and stood up.

"So what?! You got a problem with that!?", she asked angrily. The kids instantly shut up, Carly had her mother's intimidating cold glare.

She then sat down by her cousin. "Here", she then drew Petra as an angel on the paper. "What are you doing?", Mamoru asked.

"She's still your mother, even if she's not around anymore. She's in your heart", Carly told him.

Mamoru looked at her, he smiled then and nodded, as he colored it.

Soon Mikasa came to pick Carly up. Hanji came to pick Mamoru up.

"Mommy!", Carly's face lit up, running over. "Hey, baby! How was your day?", Mikasa asked, smiling. She hugged Carly close.

"It was fun! I drew this picture", Carly smiled, showing her mom. "Its so pretty, honey! Let's go home", smiled Mikasa.

When they arrived home, Carly had something on her mind.

"Hey momma..", said Carly softly. "Yes sweetie?", asked Mikasa as they went inside.

"I...I want a little brother or sister..", Carly said then. Mikasa froze, looking at her daughter surprised.


	22. Amusement Park

**Author's Note: Sorry for long delay guys, started a new fic, plus been having a bad couple days. Anyway, thanks so much for your patience and the reviews so far!**

Mikasa froze, looking at her daughter. "What?", she asked surprised. "I want a little brother or sister", repeated Carly simply.

"Where'd this come from honey?", asked Mikasa surprised, she sat on the couch with her daughter.

"Well..I don't have a lot of friends...only Mamoru. And well...I want to be a big sister! I want to teach my little brother or sister everything I know", explained Carly.

Mikasa looked down, thinking. She hadn't realized it until now...but she really wanted another baby. Carly was already 4 years old, soon she was going to be 5.

Her and Eren were both still young, barely 21. Financially they were doing okay.

"I'll talk to daddy about it, okay sweetie?", Mikasa said softly. "Okay!", Carly looked excited, as she headed upstairs.

Just then the front door opened, Eren entering. "Eren? You're home early", Mikasa said surprised, coming over.

"Yeah, let's say I got some time off", Eren gently kissed Mikasa.

"Time off..?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

Eren sat down. "It took him 4 years but your cousin finally snapped", he revealed.

Mikasa's heart sunk.

"What happened?", she asked anxiously, she sat beside her husband.

"Luckily nothing major...he broke the shop's front window. He decided to finally take time off from work. He gave us all huge bonuses", Eren showed Mikasa the check.

Mikasa looked down then. "You should go talk to him tomorrow Mika", Eren said softly.

"I will...Eren...this is a lot of money", said Mikasa.

"Yeah I'm not sure what we will do with it...hey! Maybe we can go to Universal!", Eren said excitedly then.

"Eren", Mikasa smiled but gave him a look.

"Well, we got enough here! What did you have in mind?", asked Eren.

"Well..we could use some of it for a simple local amusement park...", she started. "And...?", asked Eren.

Mikasa hesitated, biting her lip.

"Eren...Carly asked me for something...", she started. Eren paled.

"Oh god she doesn't want a puppy does she?", asked Eren worriedly. He personally loved dogs, but their current situation wasn't proper for a pet.

Between Eren at work, Mikasa taking care of Carly, a pet would just be neglected.

"No, not a puppy", Mikasa's eyes seemed to say something...bigger.

"A kitten?", asked Eren.

"No, although I wouldn't be surprised if she threw that at us when she's a bit older, she loves cats", Mikasa said.

"Well what?! A horse?! Spill it Mika!", Eren said, panicked.

"Bigger than a horse...she wants a sibling", Mikasa revealed then.

Eren paled, and he froze. "A sibling?", he asked stunned.

"She surprised me too...she's at that age where...she wants to be the responsible big sister", explained Mikasa softly.

Eren looked at his wife. "Well..what do you think?", he asked. Mikasa held a piece of her scarf.

"I actually would love to have another baby. Carly is 4, almost 5...it feels like the right time", Mikasa said softly. Eren looked at her, he smiled then.

He pulled her close, Mikasa blinked surprised.

"Okay, I think it's best we get right on that tonight", he grinned. Mikasa blushed, looking up at him, her eyes lit up and she smiled.

"Eren...!", she hugged him and the two kissed, Eren stroking Mikasa's hair.

By night, after Carly was tucked into bed and fast asleep, Eren and Mikasa went into the bedroom.

The two kissed deeply, Eren stroked Mikasa's hair as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck. Eren then gently broke the kiss, and gently lay her on the bed.

He stroked her hair aside, revealing the scar on her cheek. Mikasa looked up at him softly, as Eren leaned down, kissing the scar.

Mikasa closed her eyes, as she felt Eren's hand slide up her shirt, and cup her breast. Mikasa cried out then, blushing.

"E-Eren...", she moaned, opening her eyes. "It's been a while, hasn't it?", Eren asked softly, looking into her eyes.

"Too long", Mikasa kissed him fully then, as Eren pulled her up into a sitting position, holding her as close as possible.

The deep kiss lasted a while, until they finally had to catch their breath. Mikasa panted, gazing into Eren's eyes.

Eren stroked her cheek, and then removed her nightgown. Mikasa's C cup breasts were still a perfect, beautiful shape.

Eren then kissed her neck, and moved down to her breasts. Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes, relaxing as her love pleasured her.

Eren removed his own shirt, his body still very muscular. He continued then, as he kissed Mikasa's neck, and cupped her breasts.

"Eren...oh god...yes!", Mikasa cried out in pleasure, as Eren then gently lay her down onto the bed, he moved his hands between her legs, finding her womanhood.

He began rubbing, and Mikasa instantly shivered, and cried out loudly in pleasure, closing her eyes, her entire body tense from pleasure.

She closed her legs around his arm, keeping his hand locked them. Eren blushed, he continued for several minutes.

"Eren...I can't take it..anymore. I want you...", Mikasa cried then, panting deeply, sweating. Her scarf was folded on the nightstand.

Eren panted as well, he leaned down, kissing her neck.

"Patience, my beautiful girl...I'd like this to last a while", he grinned softly, as he stroked her scar.

Mikasa blushed at his words, and nodded as the two continued for the night.

By the next morning, Mikasa woke first. She sat up softly, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders, her skin very white and beautiful from the sunlight in the room.

Her red scarf remained on the nightstand.

She fixed her jet black hair, which she still kept short, as it looked so cute. Eren remained fast asleep.

After getting a shower, and getting dressed and making breakfast, Eren and Carly were soon up.

Mikasa tried calling Levi, wanting to go down and see him to make sure he was okay, but he told her he needed a couple days alone.

Mikasa sighed, holding her phone worried. She wanted to support her cousin, but right now he just wanted to be alone.

"Mommy! Did you and daddy talk yet?", asked Carly curiously as she sat at the table.

"Yes we did sweetie, and we've decided it will be a good idea", Mikasa smiled. Carly's face lit up.

"Yay! So where do we get a baby?", asked Carly cutely.

Eren and Mikasa both looked nervous. "Well sweetie...it takes time", started Mikasa. Eren pulled the newspaper up over his face, hiding.

Mikasa frowned. "Just...nope. I'm not gonna be part of this talk", Eren replied. Carly blinked.

"Eren! She's 4 years old! I'm not giving her the talk yet!", Mikasa growled angrily then.

"Oh..right..", Eren still looked scared, it was like he used the newspaper as a shield from any questions from his daughter.

"Well Carly, having a baby takes a lot of time...", started Mikasa as she sat down by her daughter. "How long?", asked Carly.

"Well...at least nine months, depending", Mikasa said. Eren eyed her.

Carly's eyes grew wide. "Nine MONTHS?! But momma, that's..forever!", cried Carly. Mikasa laughed.

"It's not forever, trust me sweetie. You remember when you asked how you were born? Do you remember what I told you?", asked Mikasa softly.

Carly thought for a minute, remembering.

"You told me you carried me in your tummy for nine months, and then you gave birth to me at home", Carly said softly.

"That's right, it will be the same thing with a sibling for you", smiled Mikasa.

"Ohhh...hey daddy", Carly said then. "What?", asked Eren.

"Where do babies come from?", asked Carly then.

Eren suddenly gripped the ends of the newspaper. "Nope! Nope! Um...oh look, I'm out of coffee! Better go to the store!", Eren panicked, getting up.

"Eren, there's a whole pot of coffee in the kitchen", Mikasa frowned.

"Well how do we answer that when she's too young?!", asked Eren, panicking.

Mikasa sighed.

Carly blinked cutely. "Honey, you're a little too young to know that, let's just say when two people really love each other, they are able to create life", Mikasa explained.

"They can create life?!", Carly gawked, amazed.

"Yes", nodded Mikasa. "But how?", Carly pressed. Eren suddenly hid behind the fridge.

"I knew it! She's gonna ask questions!", he said panicked.

"Eren, cut it out!", Mikasa hissed.

"Honey, you know how you create characters? How you draw people or animals on paper?", asked Mikasa.

"Yes...", started Carly. "Well...how about your friend? Pepper?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah, I love Pepper!", Carly smiled.

She had an imaginary friend, who she claimed to be a friendly wolf, called Pepper. Mikasa thinks she got the idea from the Red Riding hood book.

"Well, you brought Pepper to life by creating him", Mikasa explained. Eren blinked, coming out from behind the fridge, impressed.

His wife was incredible, she was able to get down on her daughter's mental level.

"Ohhh I see!", cried Carly then, smiling.

"But...how come I don't have to carry Pepper in my tummy to bring him to life?", Carly asked then.

"Well, Pepper is an animal. Your sibling would be human", Mikasa explained.

'She's incredible, my wife is a genius...she seriously has an appropriate answer for every question!', Eren thought, shocked.

"I see..I think I got it now mommy", Carly smiled. Mikasa smiled. "Good, finish your breakfast sweetie. Daddy and I have a surprise for you", Mikasa said.

She went over to Eren, out of Carly's hearing range.

"You, Mikasa Jaeger...are a GENIUS!", Eren smiled. Mikasa blushed. Eren pulled her close.

"Seriously, my wife is the best mother ever, you're amazing", Eren smiled.

"Eren, it isn't that hard", Mikasa blushed. "So what's the surprise?", Eren asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we'd take Carly to the amusement park today", Mikasa replied.

"Oh yea, its opened! Great idea", Eren grinned, excited.

Mikasa shook her head. "I feel like I have two children already", she said.

"Hey, there's nothing childish for wanting to go to the amusement park!", Eren pointed out. "Okay, okay Eren, come on let's get ready", Mikasa smiled.

She kissed his cheek, and soon they were in the car and on their way.

They also invited Armin for the trip.

"Have you heard from Rubi?", asked Eren as he drove, Mikasa in the passenger seat and Armin in the back with Carly.

"Just yesterday I did, she's doing some really tough classes right now, so she'll be busy for the next few weeks", replied Armin.

"Uncle Armin, where are we going? Daddy and momma won't tell me", asked Carly curiously.

"Well it's a surprise honey, don't worry you'll love it", Armin smiled.

"Hey, you two are trying to have another baby?", asked Armin, having gotten a text from Eren about it.

"Yeah, its been four years since Carly was born, so now feels like the right time", Mikasa explained.

"That's great, you know Rubi is going to be back in just five months", Armin said.

"I know, I can't wait. I've missed her so much", Mikasa smiled, happily. "I bet you really miss her Armin", Eren grinned.

Armin blushed. "Yeah...", he admitted. "Carly is going to be five this August, and Rubi is returning in October", Mikasa calculated.

"Auntie Rubi is coming back for my birthday?", asked Carly excitedly, her face lighting up.

"Well, two months after", Mikasa corrected, smiling.

Soon after a long drive, Carly was getting restless.

"Are we there yet?", she asked for the fifth time in a row. "Almost", Eren assured.

"Mommy, we've been in the car forever! Where are we going?", asked Carly. "You'll see sweetie, we're nearly there", Mikasa assured.

"Trust me Carly, this place will be worth the drive", Armin smiled.

Finally, they pulled up, Carly looked out the window and her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

The first thing she saw was a huge water ride. "What...IS this place?!", she cried excited.

Mikasa smiled and Eren grinned as they parked. "This is an amusement park honey", Mikasa explained as they got out of the car.

"It's...it's so BIG!", cried Carly excited.

"It's like a playground, but a lot bigger and better", Eren explained.

"No way...! Come on let's go!", Carly cried excitedly. Mikasa held her daughter's hand as they got their tickets and went in.

The first ride they spotted was the Carousel. "Momma, look! Horses!", cried Carly excitedly.

"You want to go on that first sweetie?", asked Mikasa. "Yes!", replied Carly happily.

She ran up, and got on a white horse on it.

After Carly went on several kid rides, they came across the swings.

"Whoa...those are nothing like the swings at the park mommy!", cried Carly in awe.

"This was actually my favorite ride", admitted Mikasa then. "Really?", asked Armin.

"I found it relaxing, and the breeze is really nice", replied Mikasa. "Well go on, it's for all ages", Eren smiled.

"What about you two?", asked Mikasa. "Those swings make me vomit, and Armin well...", Eren started.

"I'm scared of big rides" Armin admitted, blushing.

"So swings make you puke, but you're fine on a roller coaster?", frowned Mikasa. "I'm weird, okay?!", Eren defended. Mikasa sighed, but she smiled.

Armin chuckled at the two.

"Come on sweetie", Mikasa said as she took Carly's hand, as they got on.

"It's going to be up really high and really fast sweetie, it's perfectly safe but if you're scared, it's okay", Mikasa assured.

"I'm not scared mommy, don't worry!", Carly assured, bravely. Mikasa smiled, nodding.

They got in separate swings, and soon the ride started.

Eren smiled, watching with Armin. Mikasa's red scarf flew through the breeze around her neck, but she smiled relaxed.

Carly cheered happily, her long brown hair blowing in the wind.

Eren smiled, watching them. He loved how relaxed his wife looked, and how happy his daughter was.

"They look happy", smiled Armin.

After the swings, they went on a family water ride and after that they went to have lunch in the park.

They sat at a table, having pizza, sodas, and fries.

"I'm starving!", Eren said. "You always are", Mikasa smiled.

"Mommy, if I eat all my lunch can I get some cotton candy? And ice cream? Ooh, and a snow cone?", asked Carly, seeing all the dessert stands.

"Of course honey, but you need to eat your lunch first", Mikasa smiled.

"Let's see what rides we haven't got on yet", Armin looked over the flyer, as they ate.

"There's still the train, a few more water rides...", he read.

"Well, I'm getting on this baby", Eren grinned then, pointing. Mikasa blinked, looking.

It was a new roller coaster, it was called "Grim Reaper's Passageway" and it had lots of loops and everything.

"Eren, no", Mikasa said firmly. "What?! Not Carly, I said I'm getting on it!", Eren said.

"No. It's too dangerous. It's a new ride, so it's going to have problems", Mikasa shot back.

"Mika, come on! Just one! I just wanna go on one!", Eren begged, as Mikasa took a bite out of her cheese pizza, ignoring his pleas.

"Please!", Eren pleaded again.

"I said no, I always hated those things. They make me nervous", Mikasa repeated. "Well what if Armin went on with me?", asked Eren then.

"Whaaat?!", Armin asked fearfully as Carly sipped her soda.

"Eren, that's even worse. Armin will have a heart attack on that thing", Mikasa said.

"Well I know you won't go on one, come on I just want to go on one! And someone with me!", Eren begged.

Mikasa sighed. "Okay, enough! I'll go on with you", Armin said then.

"What really?!", asked Eren shocked. "Armin...you don't like roller coasters though", Mikasa said worriedly.

"It's fine", Armin assured, nervously. He knew Mikasa got sick from roller coasters, so he had no choice.

"All right!", Eren cheered, excited now.

After getting some soft serve ice cream, they went to the roller coaster.

It was extremely huge.

"It's so big...!", cried Carly. "I'll watch Carly", Mikasa said. "Okay, let's go Armin!", Eren and Armin went in.

The two got on the ride, and soon it started. "This is so cool!", Eren grinned.

"Y-Yeah...cool", Armin said nervously as the ride went up slowly. Finally it was at the top, and suddenly sped down at full speed.

Mikasa felt her heart drop, watching. "Whoa...!", mused Carly.

Eren yelled cheerfully, while Armin screamed in horror.

They went around loops and more, Armin continuing to yell in fear.

"We're gonna CRASH!", he yelled panicked, as they went over another loop. Eren grinned, excited.

Finally, the ride ended. Eren jumped off, happily while Armin staggered, holding his head, his eyes spinning.

"How was it?", asked Mikasa. "AWESOME!", Eren grinned.

"It's a death trap...a death trap!", Armin staggered, dizzy.

After going on quite a few more rides, and getting cotton candy and popcorn, it was soon dark, the family headed home.

Carly had passed out from all the sugar, and the fun. Eren carried her on the way to the parking lot.

Eren drove, while Armin was in the passenger seat, sending pictures from their day to Rubi.

Mikasa and Carly slept in the backseat, Carly in her mom's lap.

Eren smiled at them, as he looked back at the road, and soon they arrived home.


	23. Big News

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for such a delay guys! The truth is, well two things. One I had a bad month so far, and two I wanna try and not write the Christmas chapters until December xD and they are only TWO chapters away! Help! XD, anyway thanks for all the reviews so far and your patience.**

It was dark in a certain house on the street. Pitch dark, despite it being morning. The letterbox was overfilled with two months worth of mail.

The dishes were completely undone and long curtains covered every window. Laying in bed was Levi, as he starred up lifelessly at the ceiling.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, he only glanced slightly hearing his doorbell ring.

"Shit...what time is it..?", he glanced seeing it was 11 AM.

Levi sighed as he got out of bed, and went to the front door. He opened it, to his cousin.

"Mikasa...?", he said, she looked angry.

"What the hell Levi?! I've been trying to call you for two whole months! I was about this close to reporting a possible suicide!", she yelled.

"Sorry...", Levi simply said, his voice hoarse. When was the last time he spoke at all?

"That's it?! Where's Mamoru?", demanded Mikasa.

"He's with Hanji...", replied Levi simply.

Mikasa sighed. "Let me in, we need to talk", she simply said. "This place is a mess, we'll talk downstairs in the Tea shop...", Levi said.

Mikasa looked at him. He was extremely depressed, if he didn't even think about cleaning. That just wasn't like Levi.

Levi was a total clean freak, this was so unlike him. It really showed on a scale just how depressed he was.

"Okay", Mikasa sighed. The two cousins went down to the dusty but mostly clean Tea shop, which hadn't been used in two whole months.

Mikasa went behind the counter, and made some Hot Tea. She wiped off a thick layer of dust with a cloth, as Levi sat down, still in his pajamas, dark circles under his eyes.

"How's the family?", asked Levi, his tone lifeless.

"We're okay. Carly's going to be 5 soon. Eren and I are trying for another baby...", Mikasa filled the mugs, and sat down across from Levi.

"Levi, you can't keep going on like this. You have a son, a son who needs you", Mikasa said firmly.

"You think I don't know that? Every time I close my eyes, I see her face...just...", Levi tensed.

"Why? Why Petra?! She didn't hurt anyone! She was a good person...", Levi growled.

"Levi...to this day I still ask God why my parents were taken away from me...I'll never get over what I saw that night. Never. But...I found something to give me the courage to move on, and that something was Eren, and my daughter. YOU have a son! A son who lost his mother...he can't lose his father too..", Mikasa said softly.

Levi didn't say anything, his eyes very grim.

"How long...did it take you to...well...function?", he asked then. Mikasa bit her lip, looking down.

"A few months...naturally. Like I said before, I was so traumatized by it that I would break into violent nightmares. So violent, the ambulance would be at our house almost every week, since Eren thought I was having a seizure...", replied Mikasa.

"When...when did these violent fits stop?", asked Levi.

"It simply took time...Eren slept with me every night. He missed lots of school to stay with me. I was extremely clingy back then, and lost it if Eren wasn't near me. He couldn't even go to another room without me...", Mikasa looked out the window softly, she couldn't help but think back to that first night...

 **Flashback:**

A nine year old Mikasa sat on the sofa in the Jaeger home, Eren beside her, rubbing her back.

"So you heard 4 gunshots, you also said the door was wide open?", asked a police officer, talking with Grisha and Carla.

"Yes..it didn't seem like they broke in", replied Carla. "We're guessing Herrick opened up since he thought it was just a neighbor or maybe a package", Grisha added.

"We were able to catch one of them thanks to you and your son, we got every state police out looking for the other two", the police man said.

Mikasa couldn't hear a thing anyone was saying. Her ears were still ringing bad from the loud gunshots.

"We'll keep some cop cars around your house tonight to be extra safe, we'll let you know when we catch these lunatics", the cop said.

"Thank you", said Carla softly. When they saw the police out, Eren gently rubbed Mikasa's back.

"Don't worry okay? You're safe here", he assured softly. Mikasa clutched her plush anime doll close, as her ears slowly stopped ringing.

"Mikasa...you must be exhausted. You'd been through something horrible. We have an extra bedroom upstairs", Grisha said softly.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she simply trembled a bit.

"Here, I'll show you upstairs", Eren offered, he gently took her hand and helped her up. Mikasa instantly clung to Eren, gripping his arm tightly.

"Easy, you're okay...", soothed Eren worriedly. It scared him and made him uneasy to see his childhood friend so scared, so traumatized.

It was like she was a different person. "Sweetheart, you don't have anything to worry about. You're safe here", Carla assured her. Mikasa again showed no response, clinging tightly to Eren.

"Okay..you can sleep in here", Eren said softly, as he led her into the bedroom upstairs.

Mikasa didn't release her grip on his arm, her eyes seeming somewhere else.

"Mikasa...hey, you can let go now...", Eren started to pull away but Mikasa suddenly cried out fearfully, and gripped his arm very tightly then.

She shook, and whimpered, closing her eyes tightly as tears appeared in them.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry...E-Eren...can I sl-sleep with y-you...?", she asked tearfully, her voice cracked as she buried her face into his sleeve.

"Mikasa...", Eren heart broke, to see her like this. "Easy...of course, shhh...come on", Eren gently led her to his bedroom.

Luckily the bed was big enough for them both. "Hold on", Eren shoved a bunch of his stuff off the bed, his bedroom always a mess.

He shoved some video games, clothes and a tennis ball off the bed, as he straightened it out for Mikasa.

"Oh so that's where I left that", he commented, seeing an old DVD out of its case, on the bottom of his bed.

Mikasa had no reaction, to something she would normally laugh at. Her silence frightened Eren.

Eren looked at her worriedly, he then got a pair of white pajamas out of his dresser.

"Sorry there boys ones, but they at least will be more comfortable. It will just be for tonight, mom will buy you clothes tomorrow", he said softly, as he handed them to her.

Mikasa took them, "Okay...I'll just step out so you can change...", Eren started to walk away but Mikasa suddenly gripped his hand tightly, trembling.

"Mikasa...?", blinked Eren. "Don't leave..please...", she pleaded fearfully.

"But...", Eren started nervously. "Just turn around and don't look. But please...don't leave", cried Mikasa shakily.

Eren looked at her, realizing just how bad this was. Mikasa would normally NEVER let him in the same room of her if she was naked.

But the fact that she trusted him and didn't care, but also she wanted him to stay in the room, showed just how emotionally messed up she was.

"Okay, I won't look I promise", Eren assured, he turned around, facing the wall. Mikasa changed quickly, she buttoned the top of it.

"Okay...", she said softly. Eren looked. He gently took her hands, leading her to the bed.

"You warm enough?", he asked. Mikasa simply nodded, not taking her red scarf off.

Eren got into bed with her. Mikasa lay on the side facing the wall, she curled up, shaking. Eren lay on his back, when Mikasa suddenly cuddled him.

"Mikasa...", he said worriedly. Mikasa didn't say anything, she simply trembled.

Eren looked at her worriedly, as he stroked her long black hair. "It's okay...I'm right here Mikasa", he soothed.

Soon the two of them drifted to sleep. Eren wasn't sure how long he was asleep, but he was suddenly woken by a hard kick to his side.

"OUCH! What the...?!", Eren blinked, the room dark. He felt Mikasa kicking frantically beside him.

"Mikasa?!", Eren quickly clicked the lamp on to see better.

Mikasa was kicking and shaking violently in her sleep. She was also crying out fearfully, but her eyes remained close.

"Mikasa! MIKASA! Wake up!", Eren yelled fearfully. This was no normal nightmare. Mikasa looked like she was having a seizure, minus the foaming at the mouth and eyes being opened.

Mikasa only thrashed harder, while crying out.

"No...NO!", she screamed in her sleep, as her thrashing got violent.

"Mikasa! MIKASA!", Eren shook her but to no avail. He panicked, he knew if he didn't do something fast, she'd hurt herself.

"Mikasa! Come on! Wake up!", Eren shook her more, when suddenly Mikasa thrashed violently, screaming bloody murder, and she accidentally banged her head hard on the wall.

"Shit...! MIKASA!", Eren screamed, when suddenly Grisha and Carla ran in.

"Eren!", cried Carla fearfully. "Carla, Eren, try to restrain her! I'll call an ambulance!", Grisha ordered urgently.

Carla and Eren quickly both held Mikasa, as she thrashed more in her sleep.

"Mom, is she having a seizure?!", asked Eren panicked.

"We'll know when the ambulance gets here, just try and keep her from hurting herself again", replied Carla, as she noticed the bruise on Mikasa's head.

Soon an ambulance was parked outside their house. Many neighbors watched, having heard the sirens.

At this point, Mikasa finally woke up. She gripped Eren's arm tightly, shaking from head to toe, her eyes seeming in shock.

They sat in the back of the ambulance, as a paramedic examined her.

"Look here sweetie", the young male paramedic said softly, shining a light in Mikasa's eyes. Mikasa did so.

"Okay...it wasn't a seizure. She saw something horrific not even 7 hours ago. She's young, so she's going to break into violent nightmares", he explained.

"She hit her head on the wall", Grisha added.

"It's best she comes into the ER right now. She could have a concussion plus we'll give her medication to help calm her nerves down", replied the paramedic.

Eren wrapped his arm around Mikasa's trembling shoulders, worried.

 **End of Flashback:**

"I had about five more episodes like that over the next few weeks...if it weren't for Eren...", Mikasa looked down softly, as she held a piece of her scarf close.

"Jesus..", Levi looked down, shocked.

"Levi...trust me. I know its hard. But Mamoru needs you, you got to get it together", Mikasa said firmly.

Levi looked at his cousin, he knew she was right.

"Okay...I'll call Hanji and tell her to drop him off after I clean this place", Levi decided.

Mikasa sighed in relief, and soon she headed home.

By the following morning, the Tea shop was back opened and Eren was getting ready for work.

"I'm glad you and Levi could talk finally", he said softly.

"I'm glad too", Mikasa said softly.

"I'll be home by late afternoon, he'll want us to bust our asses cleaning for sure", Eren said.

"That place is caped in dust, so I don't doubt it", Mikasa said.

"Hey...Mika, before I leave...", Eren started then. Mikasa blinked.

"Any signs..?", he asked softly. Mikasa smiled sadly. "No..not yet", she replied looking down.

"Okay...we'll keep trying baby", Eren assured, he gently kissed her then. Mikasa returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They had been trying for two months now for another baby.

Mikasa looked down softly after Eren left, Carly was still asleep. It was early, only about 8 AM, and the weekend.

She then blinked, realizing something. "Wait...", she counted with her fingers. When was the last time she had her period?

She couldn't even remember. Mikasa ran into the kitchen, checking the calender. She flipped through the months.

Her heart skipped a beat, as she felt slightly hopeful. She _was_ late. By two months. How did she not notice this sooner?!

Mikasa grabbed her phone quickly, and texted Rubi.

" **Rubi, please answer"**

She paced anxiously. "Come on...", she said frustrated as she paced back and fourth. Finally after a few minutes she got a text back.

" **Mikasa? What's wrong?"**

Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief, Rubi wasn't busy in class. Otherwise she would have had to wait hours.

" **I'm late...by 2 months"**

In Scotland, Rubi saw the text and she paused. She knew Eren and Mikasa were trying for a baby, but at the same time she didn't want to get her best friend's hopes up either.

" **Any nausea?"**

Mikasa read the text, she sighed sadly.

" **No but.."**

As if on cue, Mikasa suddenly had to stop texting. Her hand went to her stomach as a strong wave of nausea hit out of no where.

She then felt her stomach heave, and she dropped her phone, as she rushed to the bathroom.

She threw up violently then, shaking.

Rubi waited anxiously for a reply, she started to get worried. Mikasa never took more than a minute to answer a text.

" **Mikasa?"**

Rubi waited worriedly.

Mikasa panted, coughing as she turned very pale.

She took a few shaky breaths as she got up, leaning over the sink. Her knees felt very shaky.

She didn't want to keep Rubi worrying, but she had to know right now. Mikasa opened the medicine cabinet, and got a test out.

Rubi began pacing in the library she was in.

"Damn it Mikasa, where the hell did you go?!", she said worriedly, her Scottish accent much stronger since spending so many years in the country.

Finally, after five more minutes, her phone rang.

"Mikasa!", Rubi cried, answering.

"Rubi...whoa, is that you?", Mikasa asked, her accent so much stronger.

"Oh..yea sorry. I've been over here so long that my accent got stronger, what's going on?", asked Rubi worriedly.

Mikasa beamed happily before answering. "I'm pregnant", she said.

"Really? Are you sure?", asked Rubi anxiously. "Yes, I took a test and just got sick", replied Mikasa.

"That's great Mikasa! Carly will be happy", smiled Rubi.

"I know, wait until she wakes up", agreed Mikasa.

Soon after getting off the phone with Rubi, Mikasa saw Carly come downstairs.

She looked sleepy, holding her pink blanket and her plush anime doll.

"Good morning sleepy head", smiled Mikasa. "Morning mommy", Carly yawned.

"I have a big surprise for you Carly", Mikasa said then. Carly blinked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is it?", she asked curiously.

Mikasa smiled, she sat on the couch with her daughter.

"You're going to be a big sister sweetie", she said simply. Carly blinked, processing it. Her face lit up then.

"Really?!", she asked happily. "Yes, in about...7 months", replied Mikasa, knowing she was 2 months in already.

"YAY!", Carly cheered happily, as she hugged her mom. Mikasa smiled, hugging her 4 year old back.

By late afternoon, Eren returned home.

"I never want to look at dust again...", he sighed exhausted as he entered the house.

As soon as he did, Carly ran straight for him.

"Daddy!", she cried excitedly. "Hey princess", Eren smiled.

"Daddy! Come on!", Carly pulled his hand anxiously. "Whoa sweetie, where's the fire?", Eren blinked at his daughter's anxiousness.

"Mommy has really BIG news! Come on! Stop being slow daddy!", Carly pulled his hand more.

"Okay, okay honey...let me get a drink first", Eren started, following.

"No, NOW! Come on daddy! It's REALLY huge news!", Carly cried excitedly. Eren blinked, but then he suddenly realized.

"Wait...", he hurried into the kitchen then. "Finally!", Carly followed him.

"Mikasa!", Eren hurried over to her. Mikasa was smiling. Eren knew that smile.

"Are you...", he started, beginning to grin.

Mikasa nodded, beaming. "Mikasa!", Eren grinned as he hugged her tightly. Mikasa smiled as the two shared a kiss.

"I just realized today I was late by two months", Mikasa said softly.

"This is great Mika", Eren grinned, as he stroked her hair. Mikasa blushed, smiling.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!", Carly cried happily.


	24. Reunited

It was early in the morning, around 7 AM. Eren slept soundly in bed, as he groaned suddenly, hearing the alarm go off.

"Shut up...", he groaned tiredly, hitting the snooze button. His arm hung limply off the bed, knowing they had to get up.

Rubi was finally returning. After five long years, she was coming back home.

They had to pick her up at the airport at 10 AM. "Mikasa...baby, you awake...?", Eren turned over, and he then froze.

A smile reached his lips as he saw it. Mikasa was sleeping on her back, propped up on pillows. Laying gently over her swollen belly was Carly, who was fast asleep, her ear pressed to Mikasa's tummy.

Mikasa was 5 months pregnant now, and unlike with Carly, she hadn't gotten very big. With Carly, she had gotten very big, but not this time.

Carly was beyond excited about having a baby brother, they had found it it's a boy, and so she wanted to be a part of every little part of Mikasa's pregnancy.

She adored feeling Mikasa's tummy, and listening to it.

Eren sighed softly, smiling. His wife and daughter looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to wake them.

He glanced at the clock. They could make it if they didn't wake up until 8. He lay back down, drifting back to sleep.

About 10 minutes after Eren fell back asleep, Carly stirred. She opened her eyes, and extremely carefully got off her mom.

For a 5 year old, she was unusually mature.

Carly blinked cutely, seeing both her parents still fast asleep. She then got out of bed, and went downstairs.

She turned the TV on, but on low, Inside Out was on, and she then went into the kitchen.

Carly barely knew how to cook, but she was determined to make breakfast for her mom.

Back upstairs, Eren turned over, when he suddenly jumped hearing a loud crash from downstairs.

"What the?!", he looked around, Mikasa had slept right through the noise. For a moment Eren had forgotten about the noise entirely as he watched Mikasa worried.

During this pregnancy, she had been experiencing vivid nightmares. So she hasn't been getting near enough sleep.

Eren then hurried downstairs, to see what the noise was. He entered the kitchen, seeing Carly had knocked down a bowl.

"Carly?", asked Eren. "Sorry daddy", Carly apologized.

"What's going on princess? What are you doing?", asked Eren, as he started cleaning up the glass pieces.

"I was making breakfast for mommy", replied Carly simply. Eren looked at her softly.

"Sweetie...I'll tell you what, I'll help out", Eren smiled. "Okay!", Carly said excited.

"Okay, you can make her some cereal and toast, I'll make some bacon and eggs", Eren decided. "Okay daddy!", Carly grabbed a box of corn flakes and Eren got the milk out for her.

The two worked together, and placed the plate of bacon, eggs and toast on a tray along with the bowl of cereal and orange juice.

Eren smiled, as he put some flowers on it as well, and carried it up, Carly following.

"Get the door for my princess", Eren said. "Okay!", Carly opened the bedroom door for her father, as Eren entered.

Eren gently set the tray on the nightstand, as he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa stirred, her hand on her belly. "Eren...?", she asked tiredly.

"Hey baby, its morning", Eren said softly. "Oh...right! Rubi's come home!", Mikasa sounded very excited, as she sat up carefully.

"Yep, but you need breakfast first Momma, Carly and I made you some", Eren said sweetly.

Mikasa blinked. "Carly, you helped?", she asked. "Yeah mommy, You're eating for two!", replied Carly cutely, as she gently climbed up on the bed.

"Well thank you sweetheart", Mikasa smiled, as she gently hugged her daughter. "That's very thoughtful of you", she added sweetly.

"And thank you Eren, this is really sweet of you both", Mikasa said. Eren smiled, he gently rubbed her belly, and kissed her.

"You don't need to thank us Mika", he smiled.

"What time is it...?", asked Mikasa. "We got time, don't rush. You just relax and eat", Eren assured as he gently rubbed her arm.

"If you're sure, I don't want to be late picking Rubi up", Mikasa said.

"We won't be, don't worry momma", smiled Carly.

After Mikasa ate her breakfast, the family soon all got ready to go. It was late October, and it was already snowing outside.

They were in for a very early, very bitter winter. Mikasa wrapped her red scarf around her neck, as she helped Carly into her coat.

Mikasa wore a white knitted sweater, dark blue pants, a black coat and red mittens. Carly had on her Frozen Elsa and Anna sweater, a pink coat, pink mittens, purple pants and pink snow boots.

She also wore a cute white winter hat and a light pink scarf.

"Okay I think we're about ready, Armin said he'll meet us there", said Eren as he wrapped his own dark blue scarf around his neck.

The family got into the car, Carly sitting in the back.

They started driving, to Armin's house first as the snow fell softly.

"The snow is so beautiful...", Mikasa mused, gazing out the window. "It really is", Eren agreed.

Mikasa blinked then, as she placed her hands on her belly.

"Mikasa?", asked Eren worriedly, noticing as he drove. "Our son's finally awake", replied Mikasa softly, rubbing her belly, the baby kicking softly.

Eren's expression changed to worry.

Mikasa's tender eyes turned to worry as well. "He really isn't as active as Carly was...", she admitted worriedly.

"He's fine Mika", Eren assured, almost too quickly. Like he would be in denial at the very thought of anything being wrong. He didn't want Mikasa to go through something as heart breaking as that.

And Carly...Carly would be absolutely distraught.

"Mommy? Is the baby okay?", asked Carly softly. "Yes sweetheart, he's just kicking", assured Mikasa, not wanting her daughter to worry at all.

"I'm glad Rubi's finally coming back, she'll know what's going on", Eren said softly.

His father wasn't an expert in pregnancy like Rubi was.

Both Mikasa and Eren had great reason to be worried. Mikasa was 5 months in, but she looked closer to 3 months. She barely showed at all, and the baby hardly moved.

Despite the fact Mikasa ate just as much as she had when she was pregnant with Carly, who was not only healthy, but even a little oversized at birth.

They finally stopped in front of Armin's house. Armin hurried out, getting in the back with Carly.

"Hey guys! I can't believe she's finally returning!", Armin was clearly excited. "I know, I can't believe five years have passed", Eren agreed.

"How are you feeling Mikasa?", asked Armin.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried...", replied Mikasa softly. Armin had a concerned look, having knowing what was going on. They kept discussion of it limited around Carly.

After about an hour drive, they made it to the airport.

"Where is she mommy?", asked Carly excitedly as they went inside. "She should be coming through any second", replied Mikasa.

Armin and Eren looked around anxiously, and through the crowd of people they finally saw a glimpse of red hair.

Mikasa looked closer, as her eyes lit up, seeing her best friend. "Rubi!", she waved, smiling.

"Mikasa!", Rubi's eyes lit up, as she ran over and hugged Mikasa. "I missed you!", cried Rubi as she kept a tight hug on her friend.

"Five years...I can't believe it", cried Mikasa, just as happy. The girls gently broke apart, as Rubi looked at Mikasa's belly.

Her eyes instantly became concerned. Her heart even sunk.

"Mikasa...you're five months right?", she asked.

Mikasa looked down worriedly. "Yeah...after we get settled at home...", Mikasa glanced at Carly, letting Rubi know it was best not to talk about it in front of her. Rubi nodded, understanding.

"Auntie Rubi!", Carly cried happily. "Hey sweetie! Oh my goodness, you grew so big!", cried Rubi, as she lifted Carly up.

"It's good to have you back Rubi...congratulations, also! I heard you've not only become a great midwife, but doctor too", Eren grinned.

"Thanks", Rubi smiled as she set Carly down. Armin saw her. Rubi made eye contact with him, and they both blushed.

"Rubi...", Armin ran over to her, and pulled her close as the two kissed deeply.

"It's been much too long...", cried Rubi as they gently broke the kiss. "I couldn't agree more", Armin said softly.

Soon the family returned home, Armin had his own house now for him and Rubi, but first they all went to Eren and Mikasa's house.

"I can't believe how cold it is here already!", said Rubi as she set her bags down.

"It's going to be a very cold stormy winter according to what we've been hearing", said Mikasa, she removed her own coat, and sat down on the couch, gently rubbing her belly.

Rubi sat beside her, as Eren brought lunch in with Armin. They brought a bunch of food in to celebrate Rubi's return.

Pizza, french fries, fried chicken, a strawberry shortcake with words saying "Welcome Home Rubi!" on it, along with hot chocolate and soda.

"Mikasa! Did you make this?!", cried Rubi, touched, looking at the cake. "Carly and Eren helped as well", replied Mikasa smiling.

Soon after eating lunch, Carly went upstairs to play. "Okay let's talk, what's going on?" asked Rubi worriedly.

Mikasa looked down softly. "We have no idea. I'm 5 months but...", Mikasa looked down at her small belly.

"And he barely moves...", she added. "Lay back, let me feel", Rubi said anxiously. Mikasa set her mug down, nodding as she carefully lay back on the sofa, Eren watched anxiously.

Rubi gently lifted Mikasa's sweater up a bit, and felt her tummy. "You're eating enough, right?", asked Rubi as she focused.

"She's eating twice as much as she was with Carly, hoping it would help..but nothing", replied Eren shrugging, worried.

"All right...I want to do an ultrasound tomorrow, I'll be working at the hospital by 7 AM tomorrow", Rubi decided.

"What do you think is going on...?", asked Mikasa worried, as she sat up, pulling her sweater back down.

"I'm almost positive the baby is a bit too small, but its best to do an ultrasound to be sure", replied Rubi.

"Small...?", asked Mikasa, fear in her tone.

"Don't worry sweetie, small or not he'll be okay, I'll make sure of it", soothed Rubi.

Eren wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulders, pulling her close. "It's going to be okay, Mika", Eren soothed.

Soon Armin and Rubi went home, Mikasa rested on the couch, her hand gently rubbing her belly, a worried look in her eyes.

Eren was making some hot chocolate in the kitchen.

Carly came over to Mikasa. "Mommy...", she said softly.

"Yes honey?", asked Mikasa. "Is...is my little brother okay?", asked Carly then.

Mikasa's heart sunk, she should have known better. Carly wasn't stupid. But she had to convince her otherwise, not wanting her daughter worried.

"Of course baby, he's fine", assured Mikasa. "But...", Carly then held a picture up, it was of Eren and Mikasa, when Mikasa was 5 months pregnant with Carly.

"Your tummy isn't near as big this time...", Carly pointed out.

Mikasa's eyes softened, she knew she couldn't fully lie to her daughter anymore. But she wasn't going to fully reveal it all either.

"Sweetie, come here", Mikasa said. Carly climbed up carefully, and gently felt her mom's belly.

"The thing is...your brother is a bit small, that's all. He'll be okay, he's just not as big", explained Mikasa.

"But he'll be okay...?", asked Carly worriedly. "Yes", assured Mikasa.

"You promise...?", asked Carly. Mikasa hesitated, looking down. She really wasn't sure what she could promise about this anymore.

She would know so much more tomorrow. At this point, she didn't want to lie to her daughter anymore, or break any promises.

She couldn't even promise herself.

"Carly...honey, I...I really can't promise anything until tomorrow", she said then.

Carly blinked, looking at her mother, worried.

Eren stood in the doorway, having heard it all. He looked down, sighing.

Later that night, Carly was in bed while Eren and Mikasa were still awake in their own bedroom.

"Eren, what was I supposed to do!? Lie to her?!", Mikasa yelled, the two arguing.

"Well, yes! She's only 5 years old Mikasa! She doesn't need to know!", Eren shot back. Carly was awake in her bed, listening.

"Eren, I am not going to give her a broken promise!", Mikasa snapped.

"Broken promise?! What the hell Mikasa?! You act like the baby has no chance at all!", Eren yelled.

"What if he doesn't?!", Mikasa asked, glaring.

"He DOES! He's our child Mikasa! He's got Ackerman and Jaeger blood in his veins, there's no way in hell we're going to lose him", Eren growled.

"Eren, how can we know that?!", Mikasa asked, standing up then, facing him.

"How do you know that he has no chance then?!", Eren shot back.

"Because I can FEEL it!", Mikasa yelled back then. Eren froze, seeing tears appear in her eyes.

Mikasa let her tears fall, as she looked down shakily, her hands on her stomach.

"Eren...I can _feel_ something is very wrong. He rarely moves and even when he does its so...weak. And look at me! Do I look five months pregnant? Honestly?", Mikasa asked, tearfully. She lifted her sweater up.

Eren had completely froze. It was true. Her stomach...it was barely swollen. It was...so small.

He had been in total denial this whole time, because he didn't want to accept the idea of them losing a child.

Or having a child with severe health problems, or worse some sort of deform.

He had been in such denial, that Mikasa was bearing the weight of possibly losing a child all on her own.

Eren's heart sunk, at that moment he realized just how right his wife was. She really didn't look five months pregnant.

Mikasa pulled her sweater back down, trembling.

Her heavy white sweater she wore nearly completely hid her small belly.

Tears suddenly appeared in Eren's eyes, he then pulled Mikasa close.

"Eren...", said Mikasa.

"You're right...Mikasa, I'm so sorry...", Eren growled, angry with himself.

"You had to bear this on your small shoulders this whole time...I'm so sorry...", he stroked her hair, as he pulled her closer.

"Eren...", Mikasa hugged him back, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I just...I don't WANT it to be true! I don't want you to go through something like this...", Eren said.

"Eren...", Mikasa gently broke the hug to look into his eyes.

"I want to believe he's going to be all right too. But...I know things like this happen. As long as I have you with me, I'll be able to get through it...", Mikasa assured.

Eren gently pressed his forehead to Mikasa's, as he gently stroked the scar on her cheek. His wife was so much stronger than he was.

She was realistic.

"Mika, no matter what the outcome of any of this is...if he has health problems, or if he has a deformity, or...if he...", Eren hesitated, shaking.

Mikasa gently placed her hand on his cheek to soothe him.

"If he doesn't make it...whatever happens, I'm going to be with you, every step", Eren soothed.

Mikasa nodded softly, Eren gently kissed her forehead, and gently placed his hand on her small belly.

Soon the two went to bed, Carly had also fallen asleep once her parents got quiet.

Eren slept lightly that night, worried. He didn't want to lose their child, he didn't want to see Mikasa experience such grief again.

After losing her parents, Eren didn't want anything else bad to happen to Mikasa. She didn't deserve to lose anyone else in her life.

He also couldn't bear the thought of Carly finding out.

Eren then blinked, feeling Mikasa slightly kick him. He looked, to see she was clearly having another vivid nightmare.

She was sweating bad, and gripping the pillow.

"Mikasa! Mikasa, baby wake up!", Eren shook her gently. Mikasa suddenly shook more, her heart racing, as she suddenly bolted up.

"Mikasa!", Eren held her arm, worried as she panted heavily, looking around fearfully. "Easy...it was just a nightmare", Eren assured.

Mikasa's panicked expression softened, as she looked down worriedly at her belly, gently placing her hand on it.

She suddenly closed her eyes, seeming to be concentrating. Eren knew what she was doing, she was trying to feel any movement from the baby.

Eren held her free hand gently, also waiting. Mikasa sighed worriedly, as she opened her eyes.

"He hasn't moved at all since early this morning...", she said shakily.

Eren pulled her close. "I know baby...I know. We're taking you to see Rubi first thing in the morning", Eren soothed, stroking her hair.

Morning soon came. Both Eren and Mikasa had a very restless sleep, both too worried.

Eren called his mom to have her come over and watch Carly.

Carla fully knew what was going on. "Sweetheart, listen, don't worry. I'll watch Carly", Carla assured Mikasa.

"I know, thanks Carla", Mikasa said softly. Carla looked at her daughter in law worriedly.

"It's going to be okay baby", she hugged her then, worried. Mikasa nodded, returning the hug.

"Thanks for doing this mom", Eren said.

"You don't need to thank me Eren, both of you go, I'll watch her for you", Carla assured.

Eren and Mikasa soon left for the hospital. They got in the waiting room, it was packed with different patients.

Eren sighed worried, as he signed them in. Mikasa sat down, her hand not leaving her belly. Eren sat beside her, taking her free hand and giving it a gentle, assuring squeeze.

Expecting they'd have to wait a while, Mikasa rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

Just then Rubi walked out.

"Jaeger", she said. Eren blinked, so did Mikasa. "Come on back", Rubi said. They shrugged, and went back, following Rubi.

"Rubi, weren't there like 20 other people ahead of us?", asked Mikasa softly as they followed her.

"Please, all with stupid problems. They all make appointments to know dumb things, like why their morning sickness stopped, or why they have weird cravings, and why their so big. These pregnant women ask some of the stupidest questions and whine so much it makes me wonder how they graduated high school...but you, you're more important", Rubi explained.

"Do you think it's that serious...?", asked Eren worriedly. Rubi didn't say anything, as she led them into a room.

She carefully helped Mikasa onto the bed.

"The fact you look only 3 months pregnant is extremely worrying...when was the last time he kicked?", asked Rubi as she set the ultrasound up.

"Yesterday morning...early", replied Mikasa worriedly, as she lay back. Eren took her hand softly.

Rubi didn't say anything, but Eren could tell she was extremely worried.

"Okay, let's see just what's going on in there", Rubi finished setting up the ultrasound as she placed the medical tool on Mikasa's belly, and they all looked at the screen anxiously.

Rubi then gently turned something on, to hear the heartbeat. The room got dead silent, everyone's ears straining to hear it.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as she finally did hear it. They all heard a soft steady heartbeat.

Mikasa exhaled a heavy sigh of relief, shaking. Eren felt light headed from the relief, as he kissed Mikasa's cheek gently and rubbed her arm.

"Okay...here's what's going on. Your baby is indeed very small. But it's not looking near as grim as we were expecting", Rubi said.

"Really..?", asked Eren hopefully, as Mikasa's eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Don't get me wrong, he will be very small and weak at birth, but he has a much higher chance of survival. I'd say...a 60 percent chance out of 100. I know that doesn't sound good", Rubi said, seeing Mikasa's expression turn to worry.

"But it's pretty good for his size, trust me...basically the run down is this. He'll survive, but he will have some health problems", Rubi said.

"What are the chances he won't...make it?", asked Mikasa fearfully.

Rubi looked down, thinking. "He's weak, but he's also a little fighter. I'd say its this. If you didn't eat enough, or if you overdid it, or if you're under too much stress, or worst...if you go into labor early, then the chances of him surviving are very little", explained Rubi.

"What if..I did go into labor early?", asked Mikasa, fearfully, placing her hand on her belly.

"Don't worry, mommy. Early labor is very rare", Rubi assured her.


	25. Christmas Time

**Author's Note: So sorry for such a late update! I'd advise you all to reread the entire fic, starting at chapter 1. I completely edited and improved the entire fanfic. Anyway, this will be the first of two Christmas themed chapters. Please review, thanks!**

Snow fell outside, the roads becoming covered in it. It was December 20th, only days before Christmas. Eren and Armin had left to pick up last minute Christmas presents.

Rubi and Mikasa stayed at home wrapping, with Carly. Mikasa was 7 months pregnant now.

She was due in February, close to her own birthday in fact.

The outside of the house was decorated with Christmas lights and a Christmas wreath.

Inside, the Christmas tree sat in the living room, decorated with lights, ornaments, tinsel and a star on top.

Carly was having her nap, giving Rubi and Mikasa a chance to wrap the last few presents.

"I finally got her asleep", Mikasa sighed in relief, as she came down the stairs.

"She's real excited, Christmas is close", smiled Rubi, she hurried over, helping Mikasa down the last few steps.

Mikasa placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"What all did Eren have left to pick up?", asked Rubi curiously as she and Mikasa sat at the dining room table, wrapping.

"He forgot to buy egg nog, and also a brand new toy Carly wants that just came out today", replied Mikasa.

She wrapped Eren's present, which was a new game for his Playstation 3.

"You accepted his game obsession?", chuckled Rubi. Mikasa rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I suppose. As long as he doesn't spend too much time on it, which he hasn't, then its okay", she explained.

Rubi wrapped one of Carly's presents, which was a plush character from the movie Inside Out, which was one of Carly's favorites.

"What was the toy?", asked Rubi, as she taped the paper.

"It's this really big well made dollhouse. It comes with dolls and even a dog and cat figure for the pets", replied Mikasa.

"Whoa...! I saw the commercial for that, it's like 100 dollars", said Rubi shocked.

"I know, but she's been really great", Mikasa smiled. Rubi looked at her friend softly, also worried.

"Hey...how's the baby?", asked Rubi worriedly then. Mikasa hesitated.

"He kicked a little more than usual this morning", she replied.

She placed her hand on her swollen belly. She didn't even look seven months pregnant at all, she looked only five.

"Hey...it's going to be okay Mikasa. In two months, we're going to take you to the hospital, he's going to be fine", Rubi assured.

Mikasa looked down, her eyes remaining worried.

"I know...", she said, but her tone was grim. The plan was for Mikasa to give birth at the hospital this time, due to how weak the baby was.

As much as she preferred a homebirth, they all knew the risks this time, and felt safer at the hospital.

Rubi would be helping her again.

After about an hour, they finished wrapping the presents. Mikasa and Rubi carried them into the living room.

"Sweetie, don't bend, I got it", Rubi fussed, as she took the present from Mikasa, and set it under the tree.

"I'm sorry Rubi...normally I would never take it _this_ easy. But...", Mikasa's eyes turned worried, as she gently rubbed her belly.

"Don't apologize, Mikasa. You need to be careful", Rubi assured her. Mikasa had made it a point to be as careful as possible for the rest of this pregnancy.

Her baby already was at risk, and she didn't want anything else to happen to him.

Soon the girls began baking sugar cookies.

Despite being worried, Mikasa stayed as cheerful as possible around her daughter.

Carly came downstairs then. "Mommy?", she asked a little out of it still from her nap.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep okay?", asked Mikasa smiling.

"Yeah...hey! Cookies!", Carly woke up then, as she ran over happily.

"You wanna help?", asked Rubi sweetly. "Yes!", replied Carly excitedly.

"Okay sweetie, first let's get the cookie cutters", Mikasa smiled. Carly did the snowmen, reindeer and stars.

Mikasa got the stockings and Christmas trees, while Rubi got the bells and Santa hats.

Rubi got the rolling pin out, and started flattening the sugar cookie dough.

"Mommy, how many are we making?", asked Carly. "Well, how many would you like?", asked Mikasa sweetly.

"I want to make...a thousand!", said Carly, cutely. Rubi chuckled and so did Mikasa. "Well how about 200?", asked Mikasa.

"Yay!", Carly cheered, cutely.

At the store, Eren and Armin went into the toy section. "Eren...can I ask you something?", said Armin.

"Yeah, what is it?", asked Eren.

"Well, isn't Carly already getting 30 gifts? Do you have the money for this?", asked Armin concerned.

"Yeah", replied Eren. Armin looked at his friend. Eren sighed.

"The truth is Armin...Mikasa's scared to death. About the baby...she figures she wants to give Carly a great Christmas. In case...", Eren didn't continue, looking away.

"In case something happens to the baby...?", guessed Armin.

"She knows Carly will still be upset, she just is hoping all this extra stuff will keep her distracted", explained Eren.

"But there's a high chance the baby will be okay", Armin pointed out.

"I know...there is. But Mikasa is...", Eren looked down grimly.

"She's scared...", Armin said softly, worried.

"She's terrified Armin. She puts on a smile for Carly's sake, but I know just how scared she is. She's been getting more stress headaches than ever", Eren said.

"Well, didn't Rubi say everything will be okay as long as the baby isn't born early?", asked Armin.

"She did but...", Eren sighed worriedly.

"I need to get Mikasa to calm down. It doesn't help she keeps getting these nightmares about losing the baby", Eren said.

"Eren listen, if you want, Rubi and I will take Carly tonight so you can really take time to help Mikasa relax", Armin offered.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that", Eren nodded. They picked up the toy, and drove home.

At home, the cookies were in the oven while Carly waited excited. "How much longer, mommy?", she asked, starring into the oven.

"A while yet, sweetie. We don't want to take them out too soon", replied Mikasa.

"How will we know?", asked Carly. "They need to be light brown around the edges", explained Rubi, while Mikasa smiled softly.

"We're home", said Eren entering.

"Daddy!", Carly ran over excitedly. Eren quickly hid the present behind his back, and lightly kicked it behind the couch to keep it hidden for now.

"Hey princess!", Eren lifted her up.

"How are the roads Eren?", asked Mikasa coming over. "Not too bad, why?", asked Eren as he gently set Carly down.

"We're getting some company in two days", replied Mikasa. "Who?", asked Eren curiously.

"Well, your parents and also our friends. Jean, Marco, Sasha, Krista, Ymir and Connie", replied Mikasa.

"Whoa, it's been a while since we saw them!", Eren admitted.

"Other than Sasha and your parents, it's been a long time since we've seen the others", agreed Mikasa.

"Daddy, we're making cookies!", said Carly, happily. "Oh yeah? Awesome!", Eren grinned, as they went into the kitchen.

"Eren, don't eat any yet!", Mikasa went after them.

By evening, Rubi and Armin had taken Carly to their house for a sleepover, so Eren and Mikasa had a night to talk.

Mikasa sat on the couch by the Christmas tree, drinking hot chocolate. She wore a white turtleneck along with her scarf.

Eren came over, sitting beside her, wearing a green sweater. The Christmas tree was lit beautifully and sat by the couch.

The fireplace was also lit. It snowed gently outside.

"Hey you", he said softly, as he wrapped his arm around her.

Mikasa gave a small smile but didn't say anything. "Mikasa...look at me", Eren said then.

Mikasa's eyes met his. "Listen to me, you got to stop worrying. The baby is going to be fine", Eren soothed.

Mikasa looked down softly.

"Eren, we don't know that for sure...", she said worriedly.

"I'd say we do! Mikasa, I know you're scared...but we got to stay hopeful. We can't keep assuming the worst", Eren said.

Mikasa set her mug down, placing both hands on her belly.

"I know he's weak, but he's still alive. He's got a strong heartbeat...that must mean something Mika", Eren said softly.

"I know...you're right Eren. I just...I have a bad feeling", admitted Mikasa. "What do you mean, baby?", asked Eren worried.

"I can't explain it. I just...have a feeling something bad is going to happen", Mikasa replied.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen. You're on edge, and rightfully so. But listen to me. He's our baby. He's got Ackerman and Jaeger blood in his veins. That is a strong combination", Eren soothed.

Mikasa looked at him softly.

"Mikasa, you are the most stubborn and strongest person I ever knew. And I know any child of yours will have that same strength as their mother", Eren assured softly.

He rubbed her shoulder as he said this.

Mikasa looked down, gently rubbing her small belly. "I'm scared Eren...I don't want to lose him...", she said shakily.

"We won't. You hear me? I promise nothing bad is going to happen. To either of you", Eren assured.

He then gently placed his hand on her swollen belly. Just then they felt the baby kick a little stronger than usual.

"Whoa...!", cried Mikasa, surprised, her eyes suddenly wide with hope and relief.

"See? He's stronger than he's letting on", Eren smiled.

"That's the hardest he's ever kicked...", Mikasa cried, gently rubbing her belly, hoping to get him to kick more.

"What did I tell you? He's strong, just like his beautiful mother", Eren said sweetly. Mikasa blushed, but didn't take her eyes off her stomach.

Eren leaned over, and very sweetly kissed her cheek. Mikasa smiled softly, closing here eyes as she finally relaxed.

They had also decided on a name, Makoto, after Mikasa's grandfather, from her mother's side.

"He's going to be just fine, love", Eren assured her. Mikasa smiled softly, as Eren cuddled her close then, rubbing her belly.

"I hope so, Eren..", Mikasa said, softly. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Her hand continued to gently rub her belly.

"He will, beautiful. I promise", Eren soothed his wife, as he held her close.

On December 22nd, Mikasa set the table up nice in the kitchen.

They were expecting a lot of company for a nice reunion before Christmas. Mikasa set the table with traditional Japanese bentos for lunch, which she made herself.

Eren helped out with setting Christmas themed desserts, along with cookies.

Mikasa went to set the small stack of napkins on the table, when one slipped and landed on the floor.

Before Mikasa even thought of picking it up, suddenly Carly zoomed passed, and picked it up.

"I got it momma!", she said sweetly, holding it up. Mikasa smiled warmly.

"Thank you sweetie", she said as she took the napkin. Her daughter really did understand a lot for her age.

"Momma, how much longer until Makoto is born?", asked Carly cutely, she hugged her mom gently, listening to her tummy.

"Two more months baby girl, like I told you this morning", Mikasa chuckled a little.

"That's so long though", Carly said sadly. Mikasa smiled, she sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, pulling her daughter closer.

"It's not that long sweetie, trust me, he'll be here before you know it", Mikasa assured, she gently rubbed noses with her little girl then, who giggled cutely.

"Don't worry princess, your brother will be here very soon now", added Eren as he entered the kitchen.

"Finally, what took you so long?", asked Mikasa.

"I slept in", admitted Eren sheepishly. "Of course", Mikasa frowned but then smiled. Carly listened to her mom's tummy closely, almost seeming soothed by it.

Eren wore his green sweater and white pants, while Mikasa wore her white turtleneck sweater, black pants and of course, her red scarf.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Sounds like Rubi and Armin are early", Mikasa said. "I got it baby", Eren said quickly, not wanting Mikasa on her feet too much.

Carly continued cutely and very gently feeling Mikasa's belly. With her sweater, Mikasa's stomach looked even smaller.

Eren opened the front door, sure enough Armin and Rubi stood there.

"Hey guys!", Eren smiled. "Sorry we're a little early", smiled Armin.

"I figured Mikasa would need help with anything last minute", Rubi said. "That's fine, come in", Eren said.

Armin and Rubi were already married. They got married in November, and had a 2 week honeymoon in France.

"Mikasa, hey", smiled Rubi coming in the kitchen.

"Auntie Rubi! Uncle Armin!", Carly cried cheerfully, running over. "Hey sweetheart", smiled Rubi.

"You keep growing every day", added Armin.

"Hey guys", Mikasa smiled. "Hey...how's our momma doing?", asked Rubi concerned.

"I'm fine...Makoto has been kicking a little more the passed 2 days", Mikasa replied, a look of relief was in her eyes.

"Really?", asked Armin, hopeful. "That's great!", smiled Rubi.

After helping Mikasa set the table, Eren heard another knock at the door. "I got this one", said Rubi.

She opened the front door, to see Carla and Grisha, they held a bunch of presents.

"Hello Rubi, I see you and Armin are early", smiled Carla.

"You guys are too", Rubi said, letting them in.

Eren and Mikasa went out to the living room. "Eren, this place looks great", said Grisha softly, looking at all the decorations.

"Thanks, it's great seeing you guys again", Eren smiled.

"Carla...are you okay?", asked Mikasa then, she noticed Eren's mother looked a little pale.

"Oh don't worry dear, just a minor cold. More importantly, how are you? And the baby?", asked Carla worried as she came up to Mikasa.

"We're doing okay...he's actually been more active", replied Mikasa, her hands on her stomach.

Carla looked at her daughter in law worried, seeing how small her belly was.

But she didn't say anything, not wanting to put stress on Mikasa.

"Same plans for the delivery?", asked Grisha concerned. "Yeah, nothing's changed", replied Mikasa.

"Oh, you can set these here mom", Eren took the gifts, setting them under the tree.

There was a gift for Eren, a gift for Mikasa, another gift for the baby, and four gifts for Carly.

"Grandma, grandpa!", Carly ran in then, excited. "Hey! How's our precious girl?", Carla beamed, as she lifted Carly.

"I'm good", replied Carly cutely.

"Look at you, you're growing way too fast for us to keep up", chuckled Grisha.

Carly then hurried back into the kitchen.

Carla sighed sadly. "Good lord that makes me feel old", she admitted.

"Oh come on mom, you're not old. You're...40", Eren guessed nervously.

Carla looked at her son, and gave him a look that made Mikasa snicker a bit.

"39 and a half", she corrected her son.

"Oh...crap...yeah..anyway!", Eren quickly escaped to the kitchen.

"He can remember the names of every video game, but not his mother's age", Mikasa shook her head. "It's fine, I know both of you have been preoccupied", Carla said softly.

She glanced worriedly at Mikasa's belly as she said this.

Grisha went into the kitchen with his son, Carly, Rubi and Armin.

"Hey...really sweetie, how is everything?", asked Carla worried. Mikasa looked down softly.

"Things are really doing a bit better...I'm still worried and nothing has exactly changed but...the fact he's kicking more..it's a good sign, right?", said Mikasa worriedly.

"Of course it is. It's a very good sign. You just hang in there honey, I know everything will be fine", assured Carla.

Mikasa nodded softly, although a slight worried look remained in her eyes.

"Carla, are you sure you're okay? You look pale...", Mikasa asked, concerned.

"It's nothing sweetie, it's a really cold winter so it's no surprise I got a little sick", assured Carla.

"If you're sure...", Mikasa started worried, she then blinked, feeling a small kick, placing both hands on her belly.

"Are you all right?", asked Carla worried.

"Yeah, he's kicking a little bit", replied Mikasa softly.

"Really? My goodness, I think it's the first time he's kicked with me around", Carla admitted.

"I know...he's been really weak, but the passed few days have been much better", said Mikasa softly.

"Is it all right if I feel..?", asked Carla eagerly.

Mikasa looked at her, shocked she was asking. "Carla, did you really just ask?", she asked her.

Carla looked a little embarrassed. "You're right, I'm sorry Mikasa, we are family", she said kindly, she very carefully felt Mikasa's belly.

"Carla, you don't have to ask such a thing. You're like a mother to me", Mikasa said softly.

"I know that honey", Carla smiled. Mikasa looked down slightly. She couldn't help but feel guilty for still not calling Carla "Mom".

As much as she saw Carla as a mother, she couldn't bring herself too. In her heart, no one could replace her real mother.

The one who gave her life to protect Mikasa.

"Oh my, you're right, he is moving more", smiled Carla, a look of relief in her eyes. Mikasa smiled softly.

The two soon returned to the kitchen, and after a few more minutes, there was another knock at the door.

"I got it! I got it!", Carly said cheerfully as she ran to the front door.

"She's so adorable", said Carla smiling, as she sat next to Grisha.

Carly opened the front door, to see quite a large crowd of people.

Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir, Levi, Hanji and Mamoru stood there.

"Hello", Carly greeted politely and cutely.

"Well hello sweetie, are your parents home?", asked Krista.

"Hey guys!", grinned Eren, coming over. "Eren! It's been way too long!", grinned Connie.

"Mikasa, hey!", smiled Sasha. "It's so great to see you all again", smiled Mikasa, entering the living room.

"It's so great to see you too", smiled Marco.

"Hey you", Levi hugged his cousin gently, Mikasa returning the hug. "Carly! Let's go play!", Mamoru said cutely.

The two kids ran upstairs.

Jean sighed. 'She's still as gorgeous as ever...Eren you lucky bastard', he thought.

"This place looks really nice", admitted Ymir.

"Mikasa, how are you feeling?", asked Krista as they all entered.

"I'm fine, don't worry", Mikasa assured. As the guys took their coats off, Krista glanced at Mikasa's stomach, a look of concern on her face.

She had become a nurse, and married Ymir.

"Mikasa...", she said looking more. Mikasa let her glance a lot, knowing what she was thinking.

"Honey...you said you were seven months on the phone", Krista pointed out concerned.

Mikasa gave a sad look. "I am", she replied simply. Krista's eyes filled with worry than, knowing a lot about this like Rubi and Grisha.

And she knew something wasn't right if Mikasa's stomach was this small.

"Seriously?!", gawked Sasha.

"You don't look it", added Connie worried, his arm wrapped around Sasha. The two were finally engaged.

"Oi, oi! Eren! You been taking good care of Mikasa?", demanded Jean.

"Of course I have, haven't you got a girlfriend yet?", teased Eren.

"Why you little punk!", Jean growled. "Relax Jean...Eren's taking great care of me. It's not about that", Mikasa assured.

"So what's wrong?", asked Marco worried. Levi didn't say anything, already knowing. A worried look was in his eyes.

He and Hanji exchanged worried looks.

Eren and Mikasa both hesitated. "The baby's a little small is all", replied Eren then, as he wrapped his arm around his wife, comforting her.

"A _little_?", frowned Ymir.

"Okay...he's really small. But so far he's doing fine otherwise", Mikasa said.

Their old school friends all had worried looks, especially Krista and Jean.

"Don't worry, the truth is, he's been doing a lot better the passed few days", Mikasa assured them.

"Really?", asked Hanji.

"Yeah, he's been kicking a lot more so that's really good", replied Eren.

The group soon went into the kitchen to eat lunch and catch up. Eren and Mikasa sat next to each other.

"I can't believe how much Carly has grown!", said Connie.

"The last time we saw her, she was so tiny", added Krista. "Even we can't believe it", admitted Eren.

"So you two are finally engaged?", asked Mikasa to Sasha and Connie. The both of them blushed nervously.

"Well yeah", replied Sasha. Even though Mikasa saw Sasha almost every day since she was Carly's teacher, they barely had a lot of time to really talk.

"That's great you two", smiled Armin.

"When's the wedding?", asked Rubi. "In April", replied Connie. "So do you all have the same jobs?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"Well as you know I'm still a teacher, Connie's still a mechanic", replied Sasha.

"My Krista is the best nurse out there", grinned Ymir. "And Ymir is a writer", added Krista.

"Armin's become a writer too! Best selling novels", grinned Eren.

"They aren't that great", Armin said sheepishly. "Are you kidding? They are amazing Armin", Mikasa said.

"Yeah, who are you kidding babe? They're the best!", added Rubi. Armin blushed.

Jean worked at a gas station late nights, while Marco worked at a book store. "So how's family life been?", asked Krista.

"It's been amazing. Carly is the best thing...that's ever happened to us", Mikasa smiled. Eren smiled softly as her.

"You two make married life look so easy! How do you both do it? I've heard of so many married couples splitting up!", Connie asked.

Eren and Mikasa blinked. "We love each other...the idea of splitting up isn't even an option", Mikasa replied.

"Mikasa and I...we've known each other for so long, and we've been through so much together. So its easier for us. Most couples who get married often meet like any other normal meeting...", Eren added.

"But...Eren is the one who saved me. All those years ago", Mikasa said.

"Your relationship is special. You two really do have an amazing marriage", Rubi said, smiling.

Mikasa smiled softly, her hand on her belly. It was so true. Her and Eren were soulmates. They had such a wonderful marriage, a beautiful daughter, and a son on the way.

They couldn't be happier.

"I really hope we'll do as good as you two", Sasha said, hopefully.

"Of course we will, sweetie", Connie assured her.

After spending the entire day there, eventually everyone went home. The last to leave were Armin, Rubi, Eren's parents and Levi.

Soon the next few days flew by, and it was finally Christmas eve.

Carly was having trouble getting to sleep, excited.

"I can't sleep daddy! I'm too excited!", she said. "I know you are princess, but the faster you go to sleep, the faster Santa will get here", Eren said.

"Besides, you need all your energy to play with all those presents", added Mikasa smiling softly.

"But I'm not tired...", Carly swayed a little as she said this, sleepy. Mikasa smiled. "Yes you are", she then gently tucked her daughter in.

Carly lay down, clutching her plush anime doll.

"Goodnight sweetheart", Mikasa kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Night mommy", yawned Carly.

"Sleep tight princess", Eren smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Night", Carly yawned again, and drifted to sleep as Eren and Mikasa exited the bedroom.

"That was easier than I thought", admitted Eren.

"Don't be surprised if she has us up at 2 AM", Mikasa smiled, as she laughed softly.

"Oh god help us", Eren said, but he smiled.

The two went into the bedroom, and got ready for bed. Mikasa glanced out the window, as she changed into her long, warm white nightgown, keeping her scarf on.

"Eren, look", she said seriously then. "What is it baby?", Eren came over, seeing the roads outside were a sheet of thick ice.

"Holy shit...", said Eren.

"I knew it was cold but...", Mikasa said, shocked.

"Good thing we don't have anywhere to go for the next few days", said Eren.

"Yeah...", Mikasa turned the heat up more, and soon the two went to bed.

Mikasa slept soundly in bed beside Eren, who had his arms wrapped around her tightly.

The two were cuddled close to stay warm, it was around 10 at night.

The snow fell hard outside, a blizzard to top off the icy roads. The roads also surely had black ice on them as well.

Mikasa slept deep, exhausted. Eren was just as passed out as her. Mikasa shifted a little bit, when suddenly a sharp pain hit her abdomen hard and fast.

Mikasa nearly jumped, she sat up quickly. She breathed deeply, her eyes suddenly full of worry.

'No...calm down. It's just a practice contraction', she thought, she took a few deep breaths, gently rubbing her belly.

She leaned back on her pillows, trying to calm down, but within less than two minutes, another sharp pain hit. Worse than the last.

It was so bad, Mikasa wasn't able to bite back a low groan of pain. She sat back up, breathing heavily.

No..it couldn't be. Not yet...Mikasa's heart raced in her chest, she untangled herself from her husband's arms, and sat up more.

She gently swung her legs over the bed so they were hanging off, as both her hands didn't leave her belly.

"It can't be labor...not yet...please God, not yet...", Mikasa gently rocked herself, hoping it would somehow settle.

She was only seven months pregnant, and the baby was at risk as it was.

This _couldn't_ happen. A third, strong contraction hit Mikasa then, and at the same time she slightly doubled over in pain and groaned, her heart sunk.

This was labor. And not just labor, it was _active_ labor.

Mikasa took deep, heavy breaths, her whole body shaking in fear as the demanding contractions tightened her stomach and her heart sunk only more.

The urgency only grew when she felt demanding pressure between her hips. This baby wanted out _now._ Mikasa breathed heavily and shakily, she then quickly shook Eren.

"Eren! Eren, wake up!", she cried urgently. Eren jumped a little, but remained half asleep.

"W-Wha..?", he asked tiredly.

"Eren, the baby's coming!", Mikasa cried. It took Eren about three seconds to process what she just said.

But suddenly his own heart sunk, and his eyes became wide with panic.

"What?! Mikasa, no it's too early!", he said, jumping up.

But as soon as he looked at her, his heart sunk and he froze. How she looked said it all.

She was pale, shaking, clutching her stomach and her eyes were full of as much panic as his.

"I know...but he's coming...", Mikasa suddenly doubled over in pain, groaning painfully, beads of sweat beginning to appear under her long bangs.

" _...right now_ ", Mikasa finished through clenched teeth, suddenly breathing heavily.


	26. Christmas Miracle

Eren starred at Mikasa in complete horror and shock, he kept hoping this was just a really, REALLY vivid nightmare and he'd wake up.

But it wasn't. This was all too real. Their baby was going to be born tonight...two months prematurely.

"Eren...!", Mikasa suddenly cried, snapping him out of it. She could see how white he was, and knew he was starting to panic.

Eren blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Mikasa, are you sure?! Are you absolutely positive?!", he asked her, it was his last hope to grab onto.

"Yes...! I don't want to be...but I am!", Mikasa cried, urgently. She cried out then, gritting her teeth, as another contraction hit her hard.

"Okay! I'll call Rubi!", Eren instantly got up, and ran over to the dresser where he left his phone.

Mikasa stayed where she was, both hands clutching her swollen belly. She was breathing extremely heavily, already beginning to sweat.

The contractions were right on top of each other, and she was feeling unbearable pressure.

Eren hit Rubi's number on the phone, and waited anxiously.

"Rubi, pick up!", he said urgently, he sat beside Mikasa as it rang.

He took her hand with his free hand, and Mikasa instantly crushed it tightly, breathing rapidly.

Finally after 5 rings, Rubi picked up.

"E-Eren...?", she asked sounding extremely out of it.

"Rubi! Wake up! Mikasa's gone into labor!", Eren yelled urgently.

"W-What...?", Rubi suddenly processed it then.

"WHAT?! Now?!", she cried panicked, waking up instantly. Her heart sunk. Mikasa was only 7 months pregnant.

"Is she sure its not just fals-", Rubi started to ask.

"It's NOT false, Rubi!", Mikasa cut her off, hearing her on the phone.

"Oh God...okay, okay...how far apart are her contractions?", asked Rubi, because Eren sat by Mikasa, the girls could clearly hear each other without Mikasa holding the phone.

Before Eren could answer, Mikasa suddenly groaned in pain, doubling over slightly. At the same time, she gasped, feeling her water break.

This labor was moving so fast... _too fast._

"They're right on top of each other...! And my water just broke...", cried Mikasa fearfully then, Rubi hearing her.

"What?!", Eren asked panicked, it just sunk in for him when Mikasa said the baby was coming now, she meant NOW. Right this very minute.

Rubi's heart sunk, as her eyes grew wide.

"Okay, I'll be over as fast as I can!", she said.

"H-Hurry!", Mikasa cried through gritted teeth, groaning in pain.

Eren nodded, he hung up, and he then froze. He looked out the window. The roads were still a sheet of thick ice, and the snow still fell.

"Shit...shit! The roads still aren't cleared?!", he panicked. Mikasa panted heavily, she gritted her teeth in pain, and groaned.

The pressure was unbearable at this point, and the contractions were nonstop.

She knew there was no way in hell Rubi would make it on time. Their baby wanted out, and now.

"E-Eren...Rubi's not going to get here on time...", she said then, fearfully and urgently.

Eren froze in panic, as he hurried back over to her, away from the window.

"I...I know", Eren said very shakily, realizing at the same time as Mikasa.

Eren looked at her, and his heart broke. Never had he seen Mikasa look so terrified before. She was scared to death for their son.

Not only was he going to be born prematurely, but at home, with no way of getting to a hospital. And with no midwife.

Eren took a deep breath then, Mikasa needed him now more than ever.

"What do I need to do?", he asked calmly then. Mikasa looked at him shakily, her eyes still full of fear.

"What...?", she asked, bewildered by her husband's question.

"Rubi's not going to make it in time, we both know that. Just tell me what I need to do, you can't do this by yourself", Eren explained, urgently.

Mikasa looked at him, and they both came to a grim realization.

They were completely on their own. They'd have to bring Makoto into this world all by themselves, completely alone.

Mikasa breathed heavily, as she finally replied.

"G-Get a lot of towels from the bathroom, and scissors", she instructed shakily, still breathing deep.

"Okay, anything else?", asked Eren urgently, getting up.

"Just some extra pillows...", Mikasa suddenly cried out in pain, doubling over, clutching her stomach. The pressure just got even more demanding, their baby wanting out.

"Hurry, Makoto won't wait!", she cried, fearfully, clutching her belly.

Eren raced into the bathroom at lightening speed. Mikasa shook, as she gripped her belly, breathing faster now.

The pressure was unbearable, she struggled but lay back on the pillows, feeling the need to lay down.

She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to push with all her might.

Eren grabbed a large stack of towels, a pair of clean scissors and he quickly grabbed four more pillows out of the closet.

He was terrified he might have woken Carly up from the hallway light.

Eren ran back fast, and laid the towels out at the bottom of the bed.

He then quickly adjusted the pillows so they supported Mikasa's back. Mikasa lay back on them, breathing heavier than ever now.

She grimaced in pain, closing her eyes tightly, sweating as the strong urge to push overtook her. She grunted painfully, unable to wait for Eren a second longer.

Eren carefully separated her legs, and gently slipped the bottom of her nightgown (which was very long and went down to her ankles) over on her knees.

It felt like a serious test of trust for him, as he carefully removed her underwear. He then paled, blood was already visible. Lots of blood.

"Okay Mikasa, just...", Eren then paused, just noticing how tense his wife had gotten. He didn't even have to tell her, she already _was_ pushing.

"Okay, that's it, that's my girl, keep pushing, just like that", Eren soothed, but his heart was racing with panic.

Mikasa pushed with all her might, gritting her teeth tightly.

Eren tried to count the seconds in his panicked head, but he wasn't sure just when Mikasa began pushing.

"Okay, stop and breathe baby, deep breaths", Eren said, he knew the baby was coming fast, but at the same time he knew Mikasa couldn't overdo it, because of her ribs.

Mikasa fell back onto the pillows, breathing deeply for air. She was already soaked with sweat, her red scarf on.

In all the chaos, Eren hadn't had a chance to remove it.

"Okay, push again sweetie", Eren said gently. Mikasa gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white as she leaned forward, pushing hard.

She grunted painfully, as Eren counted to ten in his head. Eren paled, but stayed focus as he saw the head beginning to crown. Mikasa could also feel it was beginning to crown.

"Okay, breathe! I'm starting to see the head", Eren said urgently.

Mikasa took maybe 3 quick breaths, and suddenly went right back to pushing.

She couldn't afford to rest. Makoto needed her. All the mother could think about was her unborn child, and his survival.

"Mikasa! Baby, slow down! Don't force him out", Eren said urgently, knowing she wasn't taking long enough breaks in between pushing.

"Eren, I can't! What if he's not breathing...?!", cried Mikasa fearfully, she went to push again, as bullets of pain suddenly shot through her rib cage from the strain.

"Mikasa!", Eren knew the risk, but he left the bottom of the bed, and went up to her, taking her hand.

"Mikasa, listen to me, you need to breathe! You can't kill yourself like this!", he said urgently.

Mikasa breathed deeply, looking up at him. Her eyes were full of sheer panic and fear, and tears were in them.

"I'm scared Eren...for him...", she cried then, breaking Eren's heart.

"Oh Mikasa...I know, I know baby. I am too, but I won't let you suffer more than you have too", Eren kissed her forehead, and quickly dabbed it with a cool wet cloth, her bangs sticking to her forehead.

He then quickly removed her scarf. Mikasa gave a weak nod, as Eren went back down.

Mikasa breathed shakily, knowing how right her husband was. But she also knew there was a high chance their baby was going to be stillborn.

"Okay, strong push Mika", Eren instructed.

Mikasa gripped the sheets, pushing with all her might. She grunted painfully and loudly, praying she didn't wake Carly in the other bedroom.

That was the very last thing Mikasa wanted, for her daughter to see this.

"That's it, that's it, that's my girl...you're doing great! His head's out!", Eren said urgently.

Mikasa's heart sunk as she breathed deeply. His head was out...? It didn't hurt near as much as she expected it too.

Mikasa blinked tears out of her eyes, the baby was _small_.

Eren was white, seeing just how small the head was. The blood made him a bit dizzy too.

But he kept it together. He knew Mikasa needed him now more than ever. She couldn't deliver their baby all alone.

The baby already had some of Mikasa's jet black hair.

"Just one more is all, beautiful", Eren assured, knowing.

Mikasa took a deep breath, her whole body shaking as she pushed.

"That's it, wonderful...that's my strong girl...almost...", Eren coached her gently, as Mikasa pushed harder then, she suddenly grunted loudly in pain, but bit back any screams.

"He's here!", Eren suddenly said. Mikasa fell back onto her pillows, panting for air.

Eren's heart broke at the sight as he cleaned the baby boy. The baby was very tiny, no bigger than four pounds.

Mikasa didn't take time to recover, she sat up and winced, sore. She didn't care at all about herself, all she cared about was the fact she didn't hear her baby crying.

"Eren...is..is he breathing?", she asked fearfully.

Eren hesitated, not sure if Mikasa should even see the baby. It was such a heartbreaking sight.

"He is...but very faintly", replied Eren shakily. The baby's tiny chest rose up and down extremely slowly.

"Let me see him...", Mikasa cried weakly.

"Mikasa...I...", he started worriedly, he didn't want Mikasa to see this.

"Let me _see_ him", Mikasa repeated much more firmly, but fear remained in her tone.

Eren closed his eyes fearfully, but he nodded and very carefully wrapped the tiny baby in a blue blanket, and lifted him up.

He carefully went up to his wife, holding the tiny bundle. Mikasa saw it, and her heart broke.

"Mikasa...he's weak", Eren said grimly, as he gently handed the baby to her. Mikasa held him close, getting a look at his face.

The baby's eyes were closed, and he breathed very slowly.

Mikasa's heart sunk, as her eyes filled with horror. Tears suddenly filled her eyes, as she cuddled the baby close.

"Makoto...", she sobbed. Eren felt tears well up in his own eyes as he watched, this couldn't be happening.

Mikasa didn't deserve this, to have to go through all that just for the baby to die in her arms.

Eren watched fearfully, just wanting it over at this point. Just waiting for the baby to stop breathing finally. Mikasa sobbed softly, holding her baby boy close, praying.

The roads were still ice, so calling an ambulance was futile. And Rubi still hadn't arrived.

"Mikasa...", Eren said worriedly, he placed his hand on her arm.

The baby was still breathing, but still very weakly.

Eren suddenly shook, he then placed his hand over his eyes, as he choked back a sob.

Suddenly, Makoto gave a tiny cough. Mikasa and Eren both froze, knowing it had to be his last breath, but instead...the baby began crying.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide in shock as she gasped, looking at the baby. Eren also looked down at the baby urgently, his eyes wide.

Makoto cried, and he even kicked his very tiny feet a little bit. Mikasa's face suddenly lit up, hopeful.

His cry was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

"That's it Makoto, that's it...", she cried, gently patting his back as the baby coughed a little more, and cried a bit louder.

"I can't believe it...!", Eren said shakily, his own face lighting up.

Makoto cried a little more, and suddenly, and very slowly opened his eyes.

Mikasa choked back a sob of relief as her eyes lit up.

"Makoto...", she then held the baby close, crying.

"That's right, that's my strong boy...fight!", she sobbed, so relieved.

Eren held Mikasa close, as she sobbed, the baby had stopped crying but looked around curiously but weakly.

"I knew it...I knew he'd pull through...", Eren sobbed.

"Eren...does this mean he'll be okay...?", cried Mikasa.

"I know this much, he's a fighter", Eren replied. He looked down at his exhausted wife. Mikasa looked extremely weak, and her bangs stuck to her soaked forehead.

Mikasa's ribcage felt like it was on fire, and she was having a severe stress headache, but at the same time she felt so relieved.

"Mikasa, baby, you did beautiful...I'm so proud of you", Eren soothed, he kissed the top of her head.

"I couldn't have done it without you Eren...", cried Mikasa weakly.

"Mommy...?", Carly's voice suddenly said. Eren and Mikasa looked up, to see a very sleepy Carly standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?", she asked sleepily, most likely being woke by the commotion.

Before Eren or Mikasa could reply, Carly suddenly woke up, her eyes wide, seeing the bundle Mikasa held.

"Is...is my little brother here?!", she cried then, excited as she ran over.

"Yes he is princess", smiled Eren. "It looks like you get an early Christmas present", Mikasa smiled weakly.

Carly very carefully looked at the baby. "He's so tiny...!", she cried smiling, as Makoto looked up at his sister.

"He is..", Mikasa agreed tiredly. Carly looked at her mom worried.

"Mommy, are you okay?", she asked, concern filling her eyes, seeing her mother's condition.

"Yes, don't worry sweetie, it's really hard to have a baby, but I'll be okay", assured Mikasa as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Just then, they heard the front door open, and urgent footsteps come hurrying up.

"I'm here!", Rubi stood in the doorway then. Her face, hair and clothes were covered in frost and she was shivering from head to toe. There was even ice frozen to her coat, and she was caped in snow.

Eren gawked, she must have _walked_ here since the roads were impossible to drive on.

"Oh god...Mikasa!", Rubi saw Makoto, and hurried over urgently. She looked at Makoto, and her jaw dropped.

"He's breathing...!", cried Rubi in complete shock, seeing.

"He was very weak at first, but he started crying", explained Eren.

"How long did it take?", asked Rubi as she got her medical kit out.

"Maybe ten minutes...at most", replied Mikasa weakly. Eren saw how weak Mikasa was getting, he very carefully took Makoto for her.

Mikasa's arms fell limply, but her eyes did not leave her son.

Rubi examined Makoto first.

"I won't lie, he's still very weak. But...I can't believe it. He's...actually stable enough for now. We can't get to the hospital until tomorrow when the roads clear, but he's stable enough to wait", Rubi said, shocked.

"He really is...?", asked Eren, so relieved.

"I'm going to give him some help to breathe to be safe, he is still very premature, but he's one hell of a fighter", Rubi replied.

She gently inserted tiny oxygen tubes in Makoto's nostrils.

"Daddy, is he okay?", asked Carly worriedly. "He's just a little weak, but he's going to be all right", Eren assured as he held Carly in his lap.

"Okay, now you mommy", Rubi said worriedly. Mikasa nodded very weakly, holding Makoto.

Rubi examined Mikasa next.

"She's very sore, and her ribcage hurts...I put some morphine in her IV to help with the pain. Other than that she's just very tired. It was a fast delivery, but it was still a very stressful one", explained Rubi.

"She'll be okay right?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Of course", assured Rubi. Mikasa rested on the pillows, her eyelids heavy.

While Rubi got Carly back to bed, Eren tended to his exhausted wife.

Eren rung out a washcloth in a bowl of cool water, and then dabbed her forehead.

Mikasa rested with her eyes closed, but held Makoto close, breastfeeding him.

"He has your hair", Eren smiled softly. Mikasa gave a weak smile, opening her eyes a little.

"It's a miracle...he's this okay so far", she said weakly. It truly was a Christmas miracle.

"It is...", Eren rung out the washcloth again, and dabbed Mikasa's forehead once more.

"You just rest and focus on recovering Mika, we'll get Makoto and you to the hospital as soon as those roads are clear", Eren assured worriedly.

"I'm fine Eren, don't worry...", Mikasa assured weakly.

"Fine? You just gave birth! Practically all on your own!", Eren said worriedly. Mikasa blinked softly.

"Eren, I wasn't on my own...", she said.

"I know that I just...wish I could have done more...", Eren admitted.

Mikasa looked at him surprised, she then very gently held Makoto with one arm easily, since he was so small, and then held her hand up.

Eren took it gently, and with his other hand he stroked her cheek.

"If you weren't there Eren, I wouldn't have been able to do it. If it wasn't for you, Makoto wouldn't be alive. So please...", Mikasa said weakly.

Eren looked at her worriedly, he then leaned down, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm just so glad...you're both okay", he said as he gazed into her eyes. Mikasa looked back into his softly, she gave a weak, assuring smile.

After Makoto fell asleep, Eren held him while Mikasa slept, exhausted.

Morning soon came, but the roads were still not clear.

Mikasa slept soundly at around 7 AM, while Eren stayed up, not taking his eyes off of her.

He held a sleeping Makoto.

Mikasa softly stirred then, opening her eyes. "Hey you", Eren smiled softly.

Mikasa sat up carefully. "Eren...is he okay?", she asked worriedly.

"Out like a light, he's fine", assured Eren. Mikasa very gently took Makoto into her arms, cuddling him close.

"How are you feeling?", asked Eren worried.

"I'm okay...just a little sore", assured Mikasa. Of course she lied so he didn't worry. Her ribs still hurt pretty bad, and she still felt very tired.

"Liar", Eren scoffed, knowing her better than that.

"Are the roads clear yet?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "Not yet...they should be by around 10, according to the news", replied Eren..

By 7:30, Carly was extremely excited so the family went downstairs for Christmas.

In the living room, Eren made the couch extra comfortable for Mikasa, with extra pillows and all.

After getting a shower and redressing into her white turtleneck and pants, and of course her red scarf, Mikasa rested on the couch, holding a sleeping Makoto.

Eren brought breakfast and hot chocolate in, keeping the TV on to hear for any updates about the roads.

Carly unwrapped her presents excitedly, while Rubi made sure the fireplace stayed lit.

"She's happy", Eren smiled, as he sat beside Mikasa.

"I'm glad...", Mikasa rested on the pillows with a blanket on, cradling Makoto close.

"Say, what did you get me?", grinned Eren then. "Over in the corner there", Mikasa pointed.

Eren grinned like a kid, and went over. He brought Mikasa's gift from him over as well.

He unwrapped his present in the same excited fashion as Carly.

"Holy shit, it's The Walking Dead special edition!", Eren grinned widely.

"I also got you this", Mikasa said. Eren looked at the gift, opening it. It had a knitted blue scarf.

"Did you make this yourself Mika?", he asked, touched. Mikasa nodded blushing.

"I love it...it's beautiful", Eren smiled. Mikasa's face lit up.

"I'm glad", Mikasa smiled. Eren then smiled at her, setting it down and handing her a wrapped present.

Mikasa looked at her, blushing. She then gently handed Makoto to Rubi, as she opened it.

Rubi smiled, as she cuddled Makoto close.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide then, as her heart skipped a beat. It was a bracelet, but with a silver heart shaped locket at the end of it.

It held a picture of Eren, Mikasa when she was 5 months pregnant with Makoto, and Carly.

"Eren...!", she cried, touched. "You already have your necklace with photos of your parents, so I decided to put these ones on a bracelet", Eren explained.

"It's so beautiful", mused Mikasa, putting it on her wrist.

"I got one more thing in there for you", added Eren smiling.

Mikasa looked to see he also got her an extremely soft, warm and nice pink sweater.

"Eren, this is so beautiful!",cried Mikasa, as she put it on. It felt very warm and soft, and went great with her red scarf.

"No way!", cried Carly excitedly then, opening the dollhouse. Eren grinned watching, as Mikasa smiled tiredly.

"I bet that's your favorite", Eren said.

"It's my second favorite Christmas gift", replied Carly smiling. "What's your first?", asked Rubi smiling, as she gently handed Makoto back to Mikasa.

"My little brother!", replied Carly sweetly, as she came over and carefully cuddled Mikasa.

"That's so sweet Carly", Mikasa smiled.

Makoto stirred softly then, opening his little eyes.

"Hey buddy", smiled Eren. "How's my boy doing?", asked Mikasa sweetly.

Soon, by around 10:15 the roads were finally clear.

The family went to the hospital, and had called Armin, Levi, and Eren's parents to meet them there.

The family waited in the waiting room as Rubi and other doctors examined Makoto.

"I can't believe he was born last night", said Armin worriedly.

Eren paced, while Mikasa sat, holding Carly close, but a worried look in her eyes.

"Still, he looked so good for being premature", said Carla hopefully. Grisha was one of the doctors helping examine Makoto as well.

"They're taking a while...", Mikasa said worriedly.

"Hey, he's your son. And I know any child of yours will be strong and stubborn, just like their mom", Levi assured.

"He's going to be fine, baby", Eren soothed as he sat down, wrapping his arm around Mikasa.

"Don't stress, sweetheart. You just gave birth, don't worry. He'll be fine", Carla assured her, as she rubbed her shoulder.

Carly also looked worried, until finally the doors open.

"Is he okay?!" cried Mikasa, standing up before anymore.

"How's he doing?", asked Eren urgently.

"He's very weak...which we all expected, and his lungs aren't fully developed. But he's really strong, like his mommy", Rubi smiled.

"He's going to be fine, as long as he stays here for a few days on oxygen. He's quite the little fighter", added Grisha.

Mikasa breathed a shaky sigh of relief, she even felt light headed.

"Easy...you hear that? He's going to be fine", Eren soothed his wife, rubbing her shoulders.

"This is so wonderful", cried Carla so relieved as well.

"Thank goodness", Armin added, relieved. "How long will he have to be here?", asked Levi.

"At least five days, maybe a week", replied Grisha.

"You can visit him anytime but...Mikasa, I'd prefer you go home for at least two days and rest", Rubi said worriedly.

"No, I'm not leaving him", Mikasa said firmly.

"Mikasa...baby please. You need rest bad, you just had him only hours ago", Eren said worriedly, he held her close.

"Mikasa, I'll be watching him throughout all my hours here, you can come tomorrow after you get some much needed rest", Rubi assured worried.

Mikasa hesitated, not wanting to leave her son.

But she trusted Rubi, and wouldn't fully admit it to anyone, but she felt like she might pass out any minute from exhaustion.

Between giving birth and worrying about her son all this time, and now the intense relief and assurance he would be fine...

Mikasa nearly swayed, but caught herself.

"I knew it, you're dead tired", Eren said then, frowning worriedly.

"I'm fine Eren", Mikasa assured stubbornly.

"Come on, we're going home and you're going straight to bed", Eren said.

Mikasa looked down worriedly. "Rubi, are you sure he's okay?", she asked again.

"Yes honey, don't worry. You focus on getting better", Rubi assured.

Mikasa hesitated again, not wanting to leave.

"He'll be okay mommy, you should rest", Carly said then, worried.

Mikasa blinked, looking at her daughter.

She didn't want her daughter worried, so she finally gave in. "Okay...", she said weakly.

"That's my girl", Eren said softly as he stroked her hair.

The family returned home, and Mikasa instantly passed out in bed. Carly played with her new toys under the Christmas tree downstairs with Armin and Carla, while Eren watched over Mikasa worriedly.

 **Author's Note: That wraps up the Christmas chapters! Will most likely continue before Christmas comes, but in case I get too busy, Merry Christmas!**


	27. Emergency

**Author's Note: Finally back! So sorry for such a long break! The truth is, this will be my longest Eremika fanfic. It will be somewhere between 40 to 50 chapters total, so that's why I need to take long breaks from it after so many chapters. As for my other fics, Wings of Freedom will be somewhere between 25 and 30 chapters, while Red String of Fate Junior High (The OVA to this) will be 7 to 8 chapters total. Thank you so much for your patience and reviews!**

In the nursery, little Makoto lay in his crib, looking around curiously. He was one month old now, his eyes were green. Matching his father's.

Above him was a baby mobile with moons and stars hanging from it. The room was mostly blue, and the light blue wallpaper had a border at the top of dinosaurs.

There was also a giant plush Panda bear sitting in the corner, and a shelf full of plush dinosaurs, teddy bears, dogs and other animals.

It was early in the morning, around 6:30 AM.

Mikasa watched over her son protectively, she had gotten up early to feed him, but now she couldn't bring herself to go back to bed.

After what happened, she felt almost scared to leave him alone.

Makoto had spent the first two weeks of his life in the hospital, but since then he's been very stable.

Mikasa was gently rubbing Makoto's belly, as he fell asleep to his mother's touch. The door creaked open a little, but Makoto didn't stir.

"Mikasa? Baby, what are you doing up so early?", asked Eren, looking half asleep. He ran his hand through his messy hair.

"I can't get back to sleep", replied Mikasa softly, leaning gently over the crib, gazing down at Makoto.

Eren wrapped his arms around his wife, and looked down at their son as well.

"We really lucked out with this one babe", he admitted softly. "I know...but it almost feels...too good", Mikasa said gently.

Eren looked at her worriedly. "He was born so early Eren...and yet he's so...well. I don't know if I should be relieved or worried", Mikasa explained.

Eren gently pulled her close then, pressing his forehead to hers. "I think we should be relieved...our son is a fighter. If something was wrong, we would have known by now", assured Eren.

Mikasa looked into his eyes, she nodded. Eren then kissed her softly, cupping her face.

"I hope you're right Eren", Mikasa said softly as they gently broke the kiss.

Soon 8 AM came, Carly finished her breakfast and got ready for school. "Mommy, today's Show and tell! And I got nothing to bring", she said.

"Well what about Oscar?", asked Mikasa. "I brought him last time", replied Carly.

"Why didn't you tell us last night sweetie? We could have helped you look", Eren asked.

"I forgot...", admitted Carly sheepishly. "Well..", started Mikasa trying to think.

"Oh, I got to go!", cried Carly then, seeing the time. "But what about show and tell?", called Eren, as Carly hurried out.

"I'll figure it out!", with that, she hurried out.

Eren sighed worriedly. "I wish she would have brought it up last night", Mikasa said softly.

"She'll be okay. I got to get to work, I'm late. Levi's gonna kill me", Eren said, he got up. "Okay", Mikasa said.

The two shared a quick kiss, and Eren then gently held Makoto's tiny hand, as he slept in his baby swing.

"See ya later buddy", he said sweetly. Mikasa smiled, as Eren hurried out.

Makoto slept soundly in his baby swing, while Mikasa watched him worriedly. Everything seemed to be going so perfect for the family of four.

Mikasa couldn't picture a time where she was happier. She had the life she always wanted. Married to Eren, with two beautiful children.

And even close friends like Armin and Rubi. For the first time, in a long time, she no longer worried.

She felt like she was in a paradise. And nothing could go wrong ever again.

On her way to school, Carly looked down, panicking.

"What am I going to show everyone at show and tell? Mamoru is bringing in something cool, and I got nothing", she complained.

She passed some old shops, when suddenly she heard a tiny meowing. Carly blinked, stopping.

She looked, to see an old cardboard box sitting by itself in front of a bakery. Sitting in the box was a tiny black and white kitten.

No older than 8 weeks old. Carly gasped.

"Awwww, a kitten!", she cried, she knelt down to the box, and lifted up the lonely kitten.

The kitten meowed cutely, having big blue eyes. It was a female, and she had mostly black fur, with white paws and a white chest, and a white belly.

"You're so cute...!", cried Carly, her eyes lit up. The kitten meowed again, and shivered.

"Awww, you're cold!", Carly then held the baby kitten close, to give her body heat.

"Who would leave you out here all alone?", asked Carly softly. She looked around, and then smiled.

"Don't worry, you're going to be just fine now!", she beamed. She gently placed the kitten in her backpack, where it was warm. She then zippered it shut, all except for a tiny bit, for air.

She then hurried off to school.

After first class, it was time for show and tell. Many kids showed off things, from special old toys, to books, to family heirlooms, etc.

The kitten was quiet, curled up, sleeping in Carly's backpack.

Mamoru showed off a toy robot he built himself, and soon it was Carly's turn.

"Okay, Carly you're next", smiled Sasha, still their teacher.

"Okay!", Carly grinned, she opened her backpack, and very gently lifted the kitten out.

Many students gasped, others awww'd. "This is my new kitten, Mittens", introduced Carly.

Sasha looked slightly alarmed. Neither Eren or Mikasa mentioned anything about getting Carly a cat.

"Is she now...? Where'd you get her?", asked Sasha nervously.

"I found her all alone, abandoned in a box. She was so cold, I couldn't just leave her there", explained Carly.

"She's really cool looking", Mamoru admitted. "Okay...well, class its break time, go play. I need to make a phone call", Sasha said.

She hurried to her desk, which was littered with snack and candy wrappers, and dialed Mikasa's number.

Sasha chewed on a pocky while waiting. "Hello?", asked Mikasa, answering.

"Mikasa? Hey it's Sasha", said Sasha.

"Sasha? Is everything okay?", asked Mikasa.

"Well...Carly kinda brought a kitten in for show and tell. I was just wondering if you actually adopted one for her or...", asked Sasha.

Mikasa blinked, taken aback. "Wait...an actually kitten?", she cried. "Oh boy...", Sasha said nervously.

"Well, she didn't have a kitten when she left the house this morning", said Mikasa.

"She has one now, quite little", said Sasha. Mikasa sighed, trying to figure out what to do. "All right, I'll be right down", she decided.

After getting Makoto in his carseat, she drove to the school. When she arrived, Carly was cuddling the kitten close.

"Hello Carly", Mikasa said. Carly jumped. "Mom! School's not out yet!", she cried nervously, trying to hide the kitten.

Mikasa sighed, and walked over. She sat down beside her daughter. "Sweetie, if you wanted a kitten, why didn't you just ask?", asked Mikasa.

"I thought you'd say no...", replied Carly softly.

Mikasa looked down at the kitten, it looked underweight, and was shivering. Her eyes softened, cats were her favorite animal.

She sighed. "Okay", she said.

"Huh?", cried Carly, shocked. "I'll take her to the vet, and home", Mikasa smiled.

"Really mommy?!", cried Carly, excitedly. "Yes, I honestly always wanted a cat myself", admitted Mikasa.

She very gently took the kitten from her daughter's arms. "Thank you mommy, thank you!", cried Carly happily, she hugged her mother. Mikasa smiled.

"On one condition, you will do all your homework, and listen to your father and me for the next few months with no lip", Mikasa added.

"I promise! Oh, her name is Mittens!", added Carly, happily.

Mikasa smiled, she soon left. After getting the kitten to the vet, she bought cat food, dishes, treats, litter, a litterpan, flea control, a brush, a scratching post, and some toys.

She soon went back home, and after she got Makoto settled in his crib for a nap, she fed the kitten.

Mittens sniffed at the food, and instantly began eating. Mikasa smiled, and petted the kitten. Mittens purred happily, and rubbed up against Mikasa's legs.

"You're really cute", Mikasa admitted, smiling.

The kitten meowed cutely, and after eating, went upstairs and onto Carly's bed, and curled up falling asleep.

By the afternoon, Mikasa was upstairs in the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair, breastfeeding Makoto.

She then heard the front door open.

"I'm home!", Eren called, exhausted. "How was your day?", Mikasa called down, still nursing Makoto.

"Hell...I think your cousin is going senile. He asked me and the rest to clean the kitchen until he could see his face in the sink", Eren replied, talking loud enough so Mikasa could hear him.

Knowing she was feeding Makoto, Eren went into the kitchen to get a drink.

He entered the kitchen, clicked the light on and as soon as he did, he saw the kitten drinking water.

"Uh...hi", Eren said, confused. The kitten simply meowed.

"Hey...Mikasa", Eren said. "Yeah?", asked Mikasa from upstairs. Eren came upstairs and entered the nursery.

"Did...we leave a window open? There's a cat in the house", asked Eren.

"Carly brought her to school", Mikasa explained, as she cradled Makoto close. Eren blinked, still confused.

"Wait...what?", he asked. "Our daughter found the kitten on the street, and wanted to keep her. I said yes", replied Mikasa simply.

Eren still looked confused, almost disoriented. "I kinda wanted a dog", he said then. Mikasa chuckled softly.

"Eren, a dog is a lot more work than a cat. A cat can pretty much take care of itself, mostly. But a dog needs to be walked, taken out, and with the new baby we wouldn't be able to keep up with one yet", she explained.

"No, you're right...I'm just surprised she took the cat to school", admitted Eren, half grinning now at his daughter's boldness.

"You and me both", agreed Mikasa. "But..she's only 5, almost 6. You think she can be responsible for a pet?", asked Eren worried.

"I think so...she's mature for her age. Even Sasha notices in school", Mikasa assured. Makoto, who had finished eating, fussed a little bit.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?", Eren asked sweetly, coming over.

"He's been a little off all day", admitted Mikasa, worried.

Eren took Makoto to give Mikasa a break. The baby fussed a little, but settled mostly when Eren rubbed his tummy.

"He's been eating and all that...but off and on he'll get fussy at random", admitted Mikasa softly. "Does he have a fever?", asked Eren, feeling the baby's forehead.

"I took his temperature a while ago, it was normal", replied Mikasa. "It's too early for him to be teething", Eren added.

"Maybe we should call Rubi?", suggested Mikasa, worried. "Well, he doesn't have a fever, and he isn't crying constantly, I'm sure he's okay", Eren assured.

Mikasa still looked worried, but the baby settled then, smiling cutely. This relieved her a little bit, and soon Makoto fell asleep.

"See? He's just a little cranky since he was tired", assured Eren. "You're right...I just...he was born so early", Mikasa said softly, she gently and carefully took Makoto's sleeping form from Eren.

She gently lay Makoto in his crib, and set his teddy bear by him. "I know...you're right to be worried about little things. But he's a fighter, I'm sure he's fine", Eren soothed.

He gently rubbed his wife's arms in a soothing manner.

"I hope so Eren", Mikasa sighed worriedly. "You want me to pick Carly up?", asked Eren, he gently kissed Mikasa's cheek, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him", admitted Mikasa worriedly.

"Okay love", Eren stroked her raven black hair, and went downstairs, getting ready to leave.

School was almost out. Carly always walked to school in the morning since it was so close to the neighborhood, but in the afternoon they picked her up since it was later in the day.

Mikasa gently rubbed Makoto's tummy as he slept, he slept in cute, light blue feet pajamas with a blue and white panda bear decorated on it.

Carly exited the school building, still talking with Mamoru. She then saw Eren.

"Daddy!", she ran over excitedly.

"Hey princess!", Eren grinned, he lifted her up. "Where's mommy?", asked Carly. "She stayed home with Makoto", replied Eren.

"So...um dad...", started Carly nervously. "I already know about Mittens, and yes you can keep her", Eren interrupted her.

"Oh...okay!", Carly smiled.

When the two returned home, the evening was mostly quiet. Makoto slept for quite a while.

Soon they got Carly to bed, Mittens sleeping curled up by her. "Makoto's still sleeping?", asked Eren softly.

"Like a baby..well, literally", replied Mikasa softly, she shut Carly's bedroom door quietly.

"We better get to bed ourselves, Levi gave me an early shift tomorrow", Eren said.

"You know Eren, if he's working you too hard, I have no problem going down there", Mikasa said then, as the two entered their own room.

"No, it's okay babe. I'm just tired", assured Eren.

Part of him was scared as to what Mikasa would do. He knew how protective she was, and even though she and Levi were cousins, he could just picture Mikasa going insane on Levi.

Soon the couple got into bed, and fell asleep. Eren held Mikasa close as they slept soundly, the only sound was the ceiling fan in the bedroom.

The room was dark, except for the moon outside.

Mikasa was sleeping soundly, she wasn't sure how long she was asleep, when she woke to hear Makoto whimpering on the baby monitor.

She stirred tiredly, and glanced at the clock. It was 11 at night. Only two hours had passed.

Mikasa untangled herself from her husband's arms, and got out of bed.

"I'm coming sweetie", she said, as she clicked on the hall light, and entered the nursery. Eren was still sound asleep.

Mikasa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked over to the crib.

The room was mostly dark, except for a night light that went over the crib, creating a comforting warm, orange light.

Bright enough to see inside the crib, but dark enough so it didn't keep the baby awake.

Makoto whimpered a bit louder, but Mikasa was so half asleep, she didn't even realize at first how loudly.

She approached the crib, still blinking sleep from her eyes.

"I'm here buddy, what's wrong?", she asked tiredly. But as soon as her vision adjusted to the lighting of the nursery, she noticed something.

Her brain was processing slowly due to being so tired, but she saw drops. Small drops on Makoto's chest, and near his mouth.

Also some drops on the blanket. Those drops...were red.

They were drops of _blood._

Mikasa's heart sunk as she realized what the drops were. "Makoto!", she cried fearfully, her eyes wide in fear.

She instantly lifted the whimpering baby up, and held him close. She wiped his mouth, as she quickly turned on the light.

"It can't really be blood...it can't...", she prayed, but as soon as the room was lit up, the drops were bright red.

It really was blood. She wasn't dreaming, or seeing wrong, her baby was coughing up blood.

As soon as this reality sunk in, Makoto coughed, as a little more blood came out.

"Makoto! Okay, easy baby, mommy's here", Mikasa rubbed his back, as she hurried to the bedroom, where Eren was.

"EREN!", she yelled urgently, clicking the ceiling light on, as she held Makoto close.

"What..?!", Eren jumped out of his skin, being in a deep sleep.

But his eyes turned just as urgent, seeing the blood on the chest area of Mikasa's nightgown, where she held Makoto close to.

At first, he wasn't sure which one of them were bleeding. "Mikasa!", he hurried over.

"Eren, Makoto's...he's coughing up blood!", cried Mikasa, frantically.

Eren's heart sunk, but he knew he had to move fast. It was no time for shock. Mikasa needed him to be level headed right now.

Mikasa couldn't be level headed, she was about to fall apart.

"Okay, get in the car", Eren said. "What about Carly?", asked Mikasa urgently. "I'll get her, we need to hurry", Eren assured.

Before Mikasa could ask if an ambulance would be faster, she saw how lightening fast Eren was moving.

She didn't wait, she hurried downstairs, holding Makoto close. The baby was still whimpering, and coughing.

She had a blanket wrapped around him, as she ran to the car. Even before she got off the porch, Eren was right behind her with the car keys in one hand, and Carly's hand in the other.

Carly looked extremely half asleep. "Daddy, where are we going?", she asked groggily.

"Just a little drive sweetie", Eren quickly got Carly in the backseat, where he gave her a pillow and blanket.

Mikasa already was in the passenger seat, holding Makoto close as Eren got in the car.

Carly fell asleep in the backseat, as Eren floored it. He drove fast down the road.

Mikasa held Makoto close, as the baby cried and coughed. "Easy...I know buddy, I know, momma's here, hang on baby", Mikasa soothed him repeatedly, rubbing his back.

But there was such fear in her eyes, her heart pounding.

"I don't get it Eren, he was fine!", cried Mikasa fearfully, as she continued rubbing Makoto's back.

"I know baby, I know...my dad and Rubi will know what to do", Eren assured her.

He gently rubbed Mikasa's arm to comfort her as he drove, his mind racing.

What even just happened? It felt like this night suddenly went on fast forward.

Like Mikasa said, Makoto was _fine._ He was absolutely fine. He was stable after 2 weeks in the hospital after he was born on Christmas eve, and the next two weeks, he was as healthy as could be.

And yet now, so suddenly, he looked on the verge of death. The baby was pale, kept crying and coughing up blood, and was shaking.

Eren drove faster, doing 100 as the hospital came into view. Eren pulled into the ER parking lot, as they hurried inside.


	28. Why?

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! TIME FOR A VOTE! Okay, I need your help. So I've always had a vivid strict idea of Eren and Mikasa only having two kids. But the idea of a third kid has been nagging at me the passed couple days. So...I want YOU guys to vote in the reviews! Should Eren and Mikasa have a third baby? Or stick to just the two? I need more than just two votes guys, I really need your help in order to continue the fanfic. Thanks!**

It was silent in the hospital waiting room. Eren and Mikasa sat, in feared waiting. When they arrived to the hospital, Rubi and other doctors instantly took Makoto back to the ER.

But it had been hours. Mikasa rested her head on Eren's shoulder, her face tear stained. Eren's face was white, and his eyes full of shock.

He kept his arm wrapped around his wife, rubbing her shoulder constantly. Anything to keep the distressed mother calm.

Something else was bothering him though...when they first arrived at the hospital, his father was no where in sight.

And every time Eren tried calling his parents' house, no one answered. Armin sat beside his two best friends, looking just as worried.

Mikasa glanced slightly over, seeing Carly sitting on the seat across from them. She kept holding Makoto's teddy bear, and had such a grim look on her face...it broke Mikasa's heart.

"Mommy...how much longer?", she asked then, breaking the silence.

"I don't know baby", replied Mikasa shakily. "It's been 5 hours...I can't take this", Eren growled, shaking.

"Rubi most likely really wants to take her time with him...that's a good thing at least", Armin said softly.

But it was taking too long for the worried parents. Every second felt like an hour, and every minute felt like a year.

Carly held her baby brother's teddy bear close, she then got up, and walked over to her parents.

"Mommy..daddy...", she started, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes sweetie?", asked Mikasa. Carly hesitated, but then asked it.

"Is...is Makoto going to die?" she asked.

Mikasa's eyes filled with horror, as tears welled up in them. She then hugged her daughter closely.

"Oh baby...all I know is we have the best doctors taking care of him, including Auntie Rubi", Mikasa assured tearfully.

She gently let go of her daughter.

"You don't need to worry sweetie...listen, how about we go get a snack?", Armin suggested. He knew his friends needed a moment alone after that. He also knew Mikasa wouldn't fully break down in front of Carly.

Eren gave Armin a "Thank you" look as Carly nodded. "Okay Uncle Armin..", she nodded. Armin took her hand, and the two left to go to the vending machine.

As soon as they left, Mikasa instantly broke down. "Come here...", Eren pulled her close into his arms, as she sobbed heavily.

"Shhhh...I know Mika", he comforted her. "I c-can't t-ta-take this anymore E-Eren..! I just c-can't!", she sobbed heavily, tears falling down her face.

"I know baby, but he needs us to be strong. You've always been my strong girl, we're going to make it through this...I promise", Eren soothed her.

He rocked her gently as he held her close, stroking her raven black hair.

"I can't...be s-strong anymore. N-Not for this...", cried Mikasa, she sobbed only more.

"Yes you can...I know you can baby. Because I'm not going to leave your side, no matter what happens", comforted Eren.

It broke Eren's heart...to see his strong wife break down like this. But he knew he had to keep her comforted.

Both parents dreaded the worst outcome...and after seeing how sick their baby was...they were _expecting_ the worst outcome.

Down the hall, Armin got a bag of chocolate chip cookies out of the vending machine for Carly.

"Listen sweetie...I know things seem bad right now. But your Auntie Rubi will make sure your brother is okay", he assured, he handed her the bag and knelt down to her eye level.

"But...he's really sick Uncle Armin...", Carly said worriedly.

"I know...but remember when you got that fever a few weeks ago? And she came over and made you all better?", asked Armin.

"Yes...", replied Carly. "She'll make Makoto better the same way, don't worry", soothed Armin.

"You...really think so? Mommy looked so sad...", Carly said.

"I know, she's just really worried because she loves both you and Makoto very much. But don't worry...I'm sure he'll be just fine", assured Armin.

Carly looked at him, she then nodded and hugged him. Armin hugged her back, and soon the two returned.

Mikasa had calmed down, but her face was soaked with tears as she rested her head against Eren's shoulder.

Armin looked at both of them worriedly, as he sat down with Carly.

"Still no luck contacting your parents?", Armin asked, seeing Eren get his phone out again.

"None...I swear Armin, as if we didn't have enough to worry about...I don't get it", Eren replied, stressed.

Suddenly, the ER doors opened and Rubi came out with other doctors.

Mikasa and Eren both instantly stood up, so did Carly and Armin.

"How is he?", asked Eren urgently, while Mikasa held her breath.

"It's a miracle...he's going to be all right", Rubi assured them. Mikasa starred at her, in shock. A wave of relief swept over her.

"R-Really...?!", she gasped. "Easy love...", Eren rubbed her shoulders. "Yes..he's a fighter", replied Rubi.

"Oh god...Thank goodness..!", Mikasa cried, as Eren held her close. "He's...he's really okay?", asked Eren anxiously.

"Let me explain what happened", started Rubi.

"He was healthy, you did nothing wrong. But because his lungs were underdeveloped when he was born...they aren't growing fast enough. Because of this...", Rubi hesitated then, a grim look in her eyes.

Eren's heart sunk, there was more to this than a simple miracle recovery. He knew it.

"Because of this, he hemorrhaged and...developed tuberculosis", explained Rubi.

Mikasa looked at her, fearfully then. "It's a rare but serious condition. It comes with severe coughing, fever and..hemorrhaging is not...uncommon", explained Rubi.

"He didn't have a fever...", Mikasa said shakily. "It's not always a fever, that only occurs sometimes", explained Rubi.

"So...what can we do?", asked Eren.

"There's medicine to treat it. The disease has no real cure, but requires life long treatment. Antibiotics, etc", replied Rubi.

"Will the treatment help?", asked Mikasa.

"Yes, as long as he has treatment, episodes like this will be extremely rare", replied Rubi softly.

"Wait...you mean this can happen again?", asked Eren fearfully.

"It can...but the good news is, with treatment, it won't happen again for years", said Rubi.

"So...my little brother will be okay?", asked Carly worriedly. "Yes sweetheart, don't you worry", assured Rubi.

Mikasa breathed a heavy sigh of relief, shaking. Rubi looked at her worried.

"We're keeping him in overnight for observation, Mikasa please, go home with Eren and rest. You look exhausted sweetie", she said worriedly.

"No I can't leave him..", Mikasa shook her head. "Baby, he's in the best care. There's nothing really we can do tonight, Rubi's right, you need rest", Eren soothed her.

"But...", Mikasa started. "Mikasa, please. I'm not speaking to you as a friend, but as a doctor. You'll make yourself sick if you don't rest", Rubi pressed, worriedly.

Mikasa breathed shakily, and slowly nodded. She trusted Rubi and knew her son was okay.

"He'll be okay baby...you need rest", assured Eren, he rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek, where her old scar was.

"Armin, can you take Mikasa and Carly home? Mikasa's too shaky to drive", Eren asked then.

"Sure...but why?", asked Armin.

"What? Eren what about you?", asked Mikasa.

"I want to find out where the hell my parents are. I'll be home soon, don't worry", replied Eren.

Rubi suddenly had look of alarm and worry. But she didn't say anything.

"Okay...but hurry back", Mikasa said weakly. "I will", Eren gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and she, Armin and Carly went home.

"Eren...you don't know?", asked Rubi then. "Know what?", asked Eren.

"Your father didn't call you..?!", cried Rubi. Shocked. "Rubi, what the hell are you talking about?", demanded Eren, anxiously.

"Eren..it's your mom...", started Rubi nervously. Eren looked at her...what the hell did she mean?

"What about my mom?", he pressed, fearfully.

"She..came into the hospital this morning. She has cancer...", Rubi replied. Eren froze, and his heart sunk.

"S-She'll be okay though, right?", he asked. Rubi looked down, unable to look at him.

"Eren, it's terminal. She only has a few days...", she said grimly. "W-What...?! What the hell...no! You're lying!", Eren yelled, fearfully.

"I wish I was lying, but it's true...", Rubi said softly.

Eren glared, tears in his eyes. "Why the fuck didn't dad call me?!", he growled. "I don't know Eren...", Rubi admitted, worried.

"Well..where is she?", asked Eren. "She's sleeping right now, but I'll take you to her room", Rubi said.

The two went a floor up, and walked down the hospital hall. Rubi finally stopped at Room 19.

She opened the door, and she and Eren entered. As soon as he entered, Eren heard the beeping of the machine.

He looked up, and saw his mother asleep on the bed. His heart sunk and he felt sick. She was deathly pale, and had oxygen on.

She was also hooked up to an IV and many machines.

Eren hurried over, as he took his mother's limp hand.

"This can't be happening...", he growled, tears in his eyes.

"We're doing everything we can to make her as comfortable as possible", assured Rubi.

"I know you are Rubi but...where the hell is my father?", Eren growled, shaking furiously.

Rubi didn't say anything. "That bastard...he's supposed to be a doctor! Why the hell isn't he here, taking care of his wife!?", Eren yelled.

"I don't know Eren...and you're right to be angry. Listen, we're doing everything we can for your mother and Makoto. Go home with Mikasa, she needs you right now. Last thing we need on our plate is her getting sick from exhaustion as well", Rubi said softly.

Eren gave a slight no, shaking. He stroked his mother's hair, and soon left the hospital. As he walked to his car, he stopped.

He fought back tears as he clenched his fists tightly. "Why...", he growled shakily. It was one thing after another tonight.

First they find out their son has tuberculosis, then he finds out his mother is dying...and now..his father is pretty much no where to be found.

Eren growled, shaking more.

"WHY, DAMN IT!", he then punched the side of his car in frustration, panting and shaking.

He took several shaky breaths, leaning over his car now, shaking. Just then his phone went off.

Eren picked it up, the new background image being of the whole family, himself, Mikasa, Carly and Makoto.

It was a text from Mikasa.

" **Did you find your parents? I got Carly asleep, but please come home soon, I'm worried. Xoxo"**

Somehow hearing from Mikasa calmed him down a bit. He sighed, he wasn't about to tell Mikasa everything tonight.

She was worried enough as it is about Makoto, she needed rest tonight. So he wasn't going to tell her until tomorrow.

But he also knew she wasn't easily fooled.

He had to choose his story carefully.

He texted her back.

" **Yeah, I found them. Dad had a sudden business trip and mom went with him. They're coming back in a few days. I'm coming home now"**

When he finally got home, the house was peacefully quiet. Armin had went home.

Eren went upstairs, he passed Carly's bedroom first, she was fast asleep in bed with Mittens.

He then entered his and Mikasa's bedroom. Mikasa was still awake, laying in bed.

"Hey..you should be asleep baby", Eren said worriedly, he went over.

"I can't sleep without you Eren", Mikasa said tiredly. "Well I'm here now", Eren stroked his wife's hair, and got into bed with her.

"You feel okay Mikasa? You were really stressed", asked Eren worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just tired", assured Mikasa softly.

"Okay...well if you feel feverish or get a stomachache from all this stress, wake me up", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa nodded tiredly, closing her eyes. She must be exhausted, since she didn't have anymore questions about Eren's parents.

She almost instantly fell asleep. Eren stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, but he didn't sleep.

He couldn't...not after last night. It was already almost 4 AM anyway.

Instead, he lay in silence, getting lost in his own deep thoughts.

Morning came fast, Mikasa woke at around noon. Luckily it was a Sunday, so Carly slept in as well.

She was still asleep, while her parents were awake downstairs.

Eren just came downstairs, while Mikasa got a drink. "Hey beautiful...you sleep okay?", asked Eren sweetly.

Mikasa blushed. "That's quite the compliment for someone who had two kids", she said, smiling.

"Your body's always beautiful to me", Eren said, and in all truth, Mikasa looked really good. Despite being pregnant twice, she didn't look it at all.

A part of Eren really didn't want to say anything to his wife, she looked so rested and relaxed.

"Eren...what's going on with your parents? I was so tired last night...", asked Mikasa, still blushing a bit.

Eren looked away then, not saying anything. "Eren...?", asked Mikasa worried, setting her soda down.

Eren sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it from her.

"I didn't say anything last night, you were upset enough about Makoto...", he started shakily.

"Eren, what happened?", cried Mikasa, worried now.

"It's...my mother. Rubi told me last night after you went home. She has...terminal cancer", replied Eren.

Mikasa was quiet for what felt like the longest second, her eyes wide in disbelief and horror. Her heart sunk as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Eren..", she cried, she went over to him and hugged him. Eren pulled his wife close, shaking.

"Eren, why didn't you say anything?!", cried Mikasa.

"I didn't want to upset you any further...it was so stressful last night with Makoto...I figured anymore on your plate and you'd end up sick...", Eren explained numbly.

"Eren...", cried Mikasa, she was horrified by this.

"Eren, you always tell me, and now I'm going to tell you. We get through things together, no matter how hard they are. So...don't hide things like this from me, just because you're worried about me", cried Mikasa.

"Eren, you're always there when I'm in pain. Physical or emotional, you're there for every nightmare I have about my parents, you were there when I had both our children...you don't need to suffer alone", said Mikasa softly as she looked into his eyes.

"Mikasa...", Eren said shakily, tears in his eyes.

He suddenly choked back a sob, and Mikasa pulled him close.

"I can't take this...my mother's still young, she doesn't deserve this..", he sobbed tearfully.

Mikasa hugged Eren tight, rubbing his back. "I know...", she soothed him.

"Eren...does your father now?", she asked after he calmed down.

Eren suddenly had a bitter look in his eyes. "I have no fucking idea, he pretty much fell off the face of the planet...right now I hate him", growled Eren.

"Eren...", said Mikasa worriedly. "He's a doctor! And he wasn't even at the hospital, he wasn't even with her!", Eren growled.

"Eren...you need to go talk to him", Mikasa said. Eren didn't say anything, still shaking.

"Your father wouldn't purposely not be there for her, we both know he wouldn't. Go find him, and talk to him. When you get back...we'll figure out how to tell Carly...", Mikasa said grimly.

Eren sighed, knowing she was right. And Carly...he dreaded telling Carly. And he knew Mikasa did too.

As soon as he got dressed, Eren drove to his parents house. Sure enough, his dad's car was parked in the driveway.

Eren took a deep breath, at first not getting out of the car.

"What reason could you possibly have for not being there dad...", he asked himself, shakily.

He then got out of the car, and walked up to the door.

Eren walked up onto the porch, and opened the front door. "Dad, you here?", he asked, as he entered.

The entire house was dark, the dishes undone and the curtains closed in the windows.

Eren walked across the living room, and accidentally kicked something with his foot. He glanced down, to see an empty whiskey bottle on the floor. He glared, and walked passed it.

"Dad", he called, as he entered the bedroom.

His father was passed out on the floor, surrounded in whiskey bottles.


	29. Loss

**Author's Note: The votes are in! In case anyone missed my Author's note chapter since I deleted it, Eren and Mikasa will be having a third child soon in the fanfic! This also applies to Wings of Freedom. Six of you voted Yes, while only three voted no. Thank you all so much for participating and leaving reviews so far!**

Eren stood over his father, with a bitter look in his eyes. His mother was dying in the hospital, and here his father was, slumped over the floor, drunk and passed out.

A part of Eren wanted to grab a hold of his father and punch him. Kick him...beat him.

But the sight was too pitiful. Eren simply stood there, starring intently until finally his father stirred. Grisha looked up, seeing his son.

"Eren...", he started weakly. Eren glared, clenching his fists unable to hold back his anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", he screamed, his eyes furious. Grisha remained quiet, a look of sadness on his face. He didn't say a word, letting his son rant.

"Mom's dying in the hospital, and here you sit, totally USELESS to her! Completely useless! She needs you NOW more than ever! And you're not even there to hold her hand!", Eren yelled angrily, his whole body shook furiously.

"I know that son...I am useless", Grisha said, his voice hoarse. Eren glared, he was so angry he couldn't calm down.

"Don't try and make this about yourself! How could you do something so...HORRIBLE?! So disgusting?! You just leave her there alone, and don't even call me?!", he continued angrily.

"Nothing you can say will make me realize anymore how much of a failure I am to your mother, Eren", Grisha said, his voice calm.

Eren glared, but he slowly stopped. The way his father just...calmly blamed himself. It was unusual and even upsetting.

"I'm supposed to be a doctor Eren. And yet...I failed to see any signs of her cancer. It wasn't until it was too late that I finally noticed...", Grisha explained weakly.

Eren fell silent, listening. He was still breathing heavy but his eyes lost their anger.

"I thought it best I just leave her with doctors who know what they're doing. I'd be in the way if I stayed. And...I waited to call you because I heard what happened to Makoto. I wasn't about to add more on your plate son. I would have called you, just not that soon...", Grisha continued to explain.

Eren glared again, shaking. A part of him felt guilty for yelling at his father, and another part inside still made him so angry, so bitter towards his father.

"I don't blame you for failing to see the signs...", Eren started, gritting his teeth. Grisha looked at him.

"But...I DO blame you for just leaving her there. All alone...so you can drown in your own damn misery. When she NEEDS you...you...", Eren shook furiously.

"Eren, please...", started Grisha shakily.

"YOU ABANDONED HER!", Eren yelled then, tears appearing in his eyes as he shook furiously.

Grisha didn't say anything, not denying it. But his eyes were filled with such remorse and guilt, but Eren didn't care.

"What if Rubi hadn't known herself?! And never could have told me?! My mother...the chances are, she would have died without us having a chance to know or even say goodbye in time...", Eren shook furiously as he spoke, his voice shaky and trembling.

"I know son...", Grisha said simply, looking down. Unable to look his son in the face.

"How could you...if something ever happened to Mikasa, I would be RIGHT with her! By her side! I'd rather die than leave it!", Eren growled.

"I know you would son...", Grisha said sadly.

Eren glared, he felt frustrated his father didn't yell or fight back. He stormed out then, slamming the front door behind him.

When he got home, it was raining hard outside. He entered the house, very quiet. Just then he heard fast footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Daddy!", cried Carly happily. Eren forced a smile, not wanting to upset his daughter.

"Hey princess", he smiled softly, as he lifted her up. "Daddy! Makoto can come home! Auntie Rubi just called mommy and let her know!", Carly said happily.

"Really? That's great, we'll all go", Eren said softly. And he was relieved.

"Eren?", asked Mikasa, walking down the stairs then. She had a worried look on her face, she knew from looking at him it didn't go well at all.

Eren gave his wife a look like they'd talk about it later, not in front of Carly. Understanding, Mikasa nodded.

"Let's hurry and bring Makoto home", she said, smiling at Carly. "Yay!", Carly cheered cutely.

On the way to the hospital, Carly played with a plush dog in the backseat while Mikasa drove.

"Rubi is giving us special antibiotics for Makoto. She said we start them this evening. He has to get them three times a day", Mikasa said.

"How's he doing?", asked Eren worriedly. "Rubi said he's doing really well, and he's quite fussy to see us", Mikasa smiled.

They soon arrived at the hospital, once there they met with Rubi, who had Makoto.

As soon as he saw his mom, Makoto reached his small arms out and babbled cutely. His face lit up as well.

"Hey sweetie! Oh, it's okay, mommy's here", Mikasa soothed, as her face lit up. She gently took Makoto from Rubi's arms and held him close.

"Makoto's all better, right Auntie Rubi?", asked Carly, happy. "That's right honey", smiled Rubi.

Makoto babbled cutely, smiling widely. "You gave us quite the scare buddy", Eren grinned, as he held Makoto's small hand.

"I'm so glad he's okay...", cried Mikasa, relieved, she gently kissed Makoto's forehead.

"He's a fighter, just like his mommy", Eren said, as he gently rubbed Mikasa's shoulder.

"And his daddy", Mikasa smiled, as Makoto still beamed, happy to be back in his momma's arms.

"Eren listen, Armin's coming over soon to take Carly to lunch...", Rubi hinted then. She knew Eren and Mikasa wanted to see Carla.

Miaksa gently handed Makoto to Eren.

"Right...you hear that Carly? Armin's gonna take you out to lunch while mommy and daddy stay here for a little bit", Mikasa said softly, as she got down on eye level with her daughter.

"How come you aren't coming?", asked Carly cutely. "We just need to finish up some grown up stuff sweetie, Paperwork and such", Eren replied.

"Okay daddy", Carly nodded, understanding. "Mommy, are you sure Makoto's okay now?", she asked then, turning back to Mikasa.

"Yes...He'll be just fine sweetie", assured Mikasa, she gently hugged Carly then, and the two cutely rubbed noses, Carly giggling.

Eren smiled softly at his wife and daughter as Makoto looked around curiously.

Armin arrived within a few minutes. "So where you do want to eat Carly?", asked Armin as he and Carly left.

"Mcdonalds!", Carly replied cutely. "Really? Again? How about pizza?", asked Armin smiling. "No, Mcdonalds!", Carly pressed excitedly.

"Oh fine", Armin chuckled as the two exited.

"You haven't told her yet...", Rubi noticed. "No, of course not...", Mikasa replied grimly, as she gently took Makoto from Eren, and held him very close.

It was natural Mikasa wouldn't want to be separated from her son for a while, not even be in a different room from him.

"We don't know how...", Eren admitted.

Rubi looked down grimly. "I know...but you have to tell her _soon_ ", Rubi said urgently. "How...is she?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

Rubi bit her lip. "Follow me", she said. Eren and Mikasa followed, Mikasa holding Makoto close.

When they arrived to Carla's room, Rubi opened it softly. Mikasa's heart sunk as she saw. Carla was very weak, she rested on the hospital bed with her eyes closed.

She was as white as a ghost, and very thin. She was hooked up to oxygen and an IV. Along with a heart monitor.

"She's gotten worse...", Rubi said grimly. Eren went over, and gently took his mother's limp hand.

"Rubi..what type of cancer does she have?", asked Mikasa fearfully.

"Lung cancer...she's already hemorrhaged five times since arriving. She can't breathe on her own without oxygen", Rubi replied.

"There's really...no treatment?", asked Mikasa grimly. "We've tried everything. But she's..terminal. It's too late. She...only has days", Rubi replied grimly.

Mikasa fought back tears, as she gently handed Makoto to Rubi, and went over.

Mikasa took Carla's other hand gently. Carla softly stirred then, her eyes only half open.

"Mom, we're here. Don't worry", Eren assured her quickly and worriedly.

"Eren...is little Makoto all right?", asked Carla weakly. "He's just fine mom, don't worry", Eren assured her.

"We're here Carla, we're going to take care of you, don't worry", Mikasa soothed, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry about me Mikasa...you have that little baby to care for...", Carla assured weakly, smiling.

"I know but he's fine now. You're the one sick Carla", Mikasa said worriedly. Eren looked at her, it was a...strange look.

Mikasa could have sworn it was a...glare. But she ignored it for now.

"I'll never forgive dad for this...", Eren growled. "Oh sweetie...you must not blame your father. I know he's blaming himself enough...", Carla told her son weakly.

"But he should be here with you mom!", Eren pointed out. "I'm just happy you and Mikasa are here, and I'm so glad Makoto's okay...I couldn't stop thinking about him", Carla assured weakly.

"Carla, Makoto is _fine_! Don't worry yourself with him, you're too sick", Mikasa cried worriedly, she gently stroked Carla's hair.

"I can't help it sweetheart, he's my grandson", smiled Carla.

Mikasa saw it again, Eren's eyes turning into a glare towards her. She couldn't figure out what kept ticking him off.

"Listen mom, we need to get Makoto home and talk to Carly. But we'll be back first thing in the morning", Eren assured.

"Of course son", Carla nodded, understanding.

When they exited the hospital, Eren was dead silent. Mikasa could sense tension from him. She didn't say anything though.

She wasn't about to argue with him in front of Makoto. She got Makoto in his car seat in silence while Eren drove.

Mikasa sat in the passenger seat, the only sound being Makoto babbling in the backseat.

Eren didn't say a word, his eyes on the road. Mikasa sighed, she pulled her phone out and texted Armin.

" **Armin, can you keep Carly a little longer? Maybe take her to a movie?"**

She waited for a reply, and then her phone vibrated. Her background was of herself, Eren, Carly and Makoto.

" **Sure, we're almost done eating. I think Finding Dory is playing. Why?"**

Mikasa texted a reply.

" **I don't know, I sense an argument coming. Eren's been silent the whole ride home and...something's bugging him. I don't want to argue with him in front of Carly"**

She waited a minute before Armin replied.

" **Okay, I'll take Carly to the movies. And maybe to dinner. Just call when its blown over"**

Mikasa sighed in relief, and texted one more time.

" **Thanks Armin"**

Eren pulled into the driveway, and was still silent.

"Eren...", started Mikasa carefully. "I can't believe you...", Eren growled suddenly. Mikasa looked at him, confused and shocked at his tone.

Eren pulled the keys out and got out of the car, and stormed into the house.

Mikasa sighed, she got out, and got Makoto out of his car seat.

She went inside, and first got Makoto to sleep in his crib upstairs. As soon as he was fast asleep, Mikasa went downstairs were Eren was.

"I can't believe you Mikasa", he repeated, as he stood near the doorway. "What Eren?", asked Mikasa, not understanding.

"She's your mother in law. She's on her death bed. And you can't even call her mom", Eren said, glaring.

Mikasa looked at him, as she felt a lump in her throat. "Eren...you know why I don't...", she started shakily.

"Yeah I do! But my mother's been the one raising you since you were 9 years old Mikasa!", Eren snapped.

"I know that! And I feel like I owe her my life because of it!", Mikasa yelled back.

"Then why?! She's on her death bed, and you couldn't even call her mom?!", Eren yelled angrily.

Mikasa trembled, looking away. "I...I can't...", she said tearfully.

Eren glared, he had been feeling so much rage inside since he found out his father just left his mother at the hospital, all alone.

And now his anger had reached a boiling point.

He wasn't even thinking clearly.

"After all she did for you...you can't. After she raised you, took care of you, treated you like her own daughter...", Eren clenched his fists.

"Eren, stop it...", Mikasa said shakily and shortly.

"Despite ALL of that...", Eren growled. "Eren, stop it", Mikasa repeated, shaking bad now.

"Despite all of that...you still won't even...", Eren growled.

"EREN I SAID STOP IT!", Mikasa suddenly screamed. Eren looked at her, shocked. Mikasa was hugging herself tightly, tears pouring down her face.

She then placed her hand on her head, having a severe stress headache.

"You think it doesn't hurt me? That I can't bring myself to call her mother?", cried Mikasa, tearfully.

"It tears me apart inside...but I can't. I just can't...I miss her so much Eren", cried Mikasa. Eren froze as his heart sunk and his eyes filled with fear.

He went too far, and he knew it.

"I miss my mom so much Eren...at least you can say goodbye...", cried Mikasa, she sobbed softly.

"Mikasa...", Eren said fearfully. "You can say goodbye...I couldn't! I hate myself for not being able to call her mother...I hate myself every day for it!", sobbed Mikasa.

Eren felt sick and disgusted with himself. How could he...hurt her like this? He was letting his grief for his mother and his anger for his father control his emotions.

Mikasa didn't deserve this, she was through enough in her life. And she had been supportive this entire time.

Even with everything going on with Makoto.

"Mikasa..", Eren ran over to her then. He pulled her close, as Mikasa sobbed.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, baby. I was out of line...", Eren soothed, shaking as he stroked Mikasa's hair.

"I'm so angry at my father...I'm taking it out on you. I'm so, so sorry...I never was angry at you. You don't deserve to be treated like this...", he continued, tears in his eyes.

Mikasa sniffed, as she looked up at him. She could see it in his eyes he felt horrible. "It's all right Eren...you're upset, your mother is...", she said softly.

"It's not...I shouldn't take it out on your. I'm so sorry Mikasa", Eren gently kissed her forehead as he hugged her close.

"I know you are Eren...I'm sorry...I should call her mom but I...", Mikasa froze then, as a memory flashed in her mind of her own mother, dying.

She shivered, and looked pale. "Easy...don't apologize. It was a stupid thing to get angry about. You saw your own mom killed...right before your eyes when you were 9 years old...for me to expect you to...I'm so sorry baby", Eren pulled her closer, as he rubbed her back.

Mikasa nodded, forgiving him as she cried softly in his arms.

Later that evening, Mikasa and Eren sat in the living room. Eren brought tea in.

"We have to tell Carly, Eren...", Mikasa said softly. "I know...Armin is bringing her home in a couple minutes", Eren agreed.

"Eren...how? She loves Carla...", asked Mikasa shakily. "How...how can we tell her? She's only 5...", she said grimly.

"I don't know...but we have too", Eren said.

Just five minutes later, the door opened. "We're back", said Armin. "Mommy! Daddy!", Carly said happily, running over.

"Hey sweetie", Mikasa smiled, as she hugged her daughter. "Did you have fun princess?", asked Eren.

"Yep! Uncle Armin took me to Mcdonalds, and I got one of the new Finding Dory toys from there! Then we went to see the movie!", replied Carly happily, she held a Dory figure.

"That's great, how was the movie?", asked Mikasa smiling. "It was good!", replied Carly, beaming. Mikasa smiled but her eyes were sad.

Her daughter was so happy...how could she ruin her night and tell her?

She didn't have the heart.

"Well it's late baby, how about you go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in", Mikasa said then. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Okay mommy", Carly hurried upstairs.

"Mikasa...", Eren said worriedly, he gently took her hand.

"I can't tell her Eren. Not tonight. She's so happy...we'll tell her in the morning", Mikasa decided. Eren nodded, understanding.

He gently cupped Mikasa's face and kissed her forehead. "You're an amazing mother Mikasa", he said softly.

He gently stroked her cheek, where her scar was.

"Eren...can we talk?", asked Armin then. "Yeah..", Eren nodded. "I'll be upstairs", Mikasa said. Eren nodded, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and Mikasa went upstairs to tuck Carly in and also to check on Makoto.

Eren and Armin walked outside on the porch, the rain had stopped but it was still wet out.

"I'm guessing you could use one of these", Armin then looked around, as if expecting Mikasa to appear out of thin air. He then handed Eren a pack of cigarettes.

"You're a life saver Armin", Eren said, he never smoked unless there was a lot of stress going on. Only when there's were truly bad is when he did.

He did his best to hide it from Mikasa, he wasn't sure if she knew or not.

"It's just so weird Eren...", said Armin, as he looked out towards the neighborhood.

"It feels like just yesterday we were kids on this street...and now look. You and Mikasa are married, with kids. I have Rubi...its just...weird", he admitted.

"I never expected my mother to die this soon Armin...I really did not", Eren said, his tone almost numb.

"Neither did I. She's not even old...hell, she's still young", Armin said.

Eren sighed softly, his thoughts running wild. "So...you talked to your dad?", asked Armin then.

"Yeah...yeah I did Armin. Well...yelled at him", Eren replied. Armin looked at his best friend.

"I don't know...who the hell to blame anymore Armin. I want to blame my father...but...it really isn't his fault. He's grieving every bit as we are...", Eren explained.

"Eren, there's just some situations where there's no one to blame. Not even yourself. And those situations are the hardest...", Armin said.

"Yeah, you can say that again", Eren growled.

"Eren, I just want to know...Rubi and I will be here. For you and for Mikasa", said Armin. "I know that Armin...you always have been, ever since we were kids", nodded Eren.

Two days went by, it was a rainy day. The rain poured down onto the rooftops and cars, and the fog was thick.

It was easy to see outside the hospital window.

Carla was breathing very shallowly as she lay limply in the hospital bed. The heart monitor beeped slowly.

Eren and Mikasa were in the room with her, so was Grisha, Armin and Rubi. Levi and Hange babysat Carly and Makoto.

Eren and Mikasa had told Carly, who took it bad.

"Eren...she's suffering. I'm giving them permission to just remove her oxygen...", Grisha said then. Eren didn't say anything, numb.

Mikasa stood near Eren, biting her thumb nail, her eyes full of fear and grief. She looked just as numb as Eren.

"Son...", said Grisha. Eren gave a small nod, understanding.

"I'll go let the doctor know", Rubi said softly, as she and Armin exited the room.

Eren was holding his mother's hand, stroking it with his thumb.

Carla weakly stirred, she was so thin, she almost looked like a skeleton. Her eyes opened halfway, her vision blurry.

"Eren...", she said, her voice hoarse. "It's okay mom, I'm here. We're all here, dad too", assured Eren softly.

"I see...so he finally showed up", Carla said, her voice barely a whisper.

Mikasa was quiet, tears in her eyes. "L-Listen mom, we're going to make sure you're not in pain anymore", Eren started shakily.

"Okay sweetie", Carla nodded, already knowing.

"I love you so much Eren...I'm so blessed to have been able to raise such a strong young man...", she said weakly.

Eren choked back a sob, looking down. "I love you too mom, you don't deserve this. Not like this...not this soon...", he said tearfully.

"All I ask is you take good care of Mikasa, and your children", Carla said weakly, she was barely whispering.

"You know I will mom", Eren nodded. Mikasa gently placed her hand on Eren's shoulder.

Eren wiped his eyes, as he stood up and gently leaned down, kissing Carla on the forehead.

He then sat back down, unable to take it. "Mikasa...", Carla said then.

Mikasa looked at her. "Yes, I'm here", she said. "I know you weren't really my daughter sweetie, but it was such a joy to raise you, care for you. And see you marry my son, and become such a wonderful mother...", Carla said weakly.

Tears appeared in Mikasa's eyes, she gently took Carla's limp, cold hand then.

"I just want you to know I love you, like my own daughter", Carla whispered.

"I love you so much...you took me in, when I lost my parents. And treated me so good...and for that, I am forever thankful...mom", Mikasa said then, tears streaming down her face.

Eren looked up, in shock while Carla's half opened eyes opened a little more, also looking shocked. But also overjoyed. Tears welled up in her tired eyes.

"Mikasa...that makes me so happy to hear you say that", Carla said weakly.

Rubi and Armin re entered then. "Everything's ready...", said Rubi.

"Can I...have a moment alone with my wife first?", asked Grisha then.

"Of course...", Rubi said. Everyone left except for Grisha.

As soon as they were outside of the room, Eren hugged Mikasa close.

"Thank you baby...so much. She needed to hear that", he said softly, as he cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss.

"You don't need to thank me Eren...I shouldn't have started calling her that years ago..", Mikasa said sadly.

"It's okay love, you said it now. That's all that matters", Eren soothed, as he kissed her forehead.

Eren held his wife close, as they waited for Grisha to say his final goodbyes.


	30. Unexpected

It was later morning, in a school courtyard, four kids, all boys around the ages of 10 to 13 cornered a much smaller boy.

"Look here, its the sissy!", one boy said meanly. The boy they cornered was only 5 years old, he had black hair and green eyes. By his side was his service dog, a Golden Retriever, who growled at the bullies.

"Why do you guys always pick on me?", asked Makoto fearfully. The 13 year old grabbed Makoto then, shoving him against the wall.

Makoto yelled out in pain.

"Because you're so damn fun to mess with!", growled the bully. "Oh crap...dude!", the 10 year old tapped the 13 year old's shoulder.

"What?!", yelled the 13 year old. "It's his sister!", the younger bully yelled fearfully. The 13 year old blinked, and looked.

Running at them, was Carla. She was 10 years old now, and ran full speed.

"Shit! Not her!", growled the bully.

"I TOLD YOU PUNKS TO LEAVE MY BABY BROTHER ALONE!", Carla yelled viciously glaring, she ran right up, and punched the 13 year old in the mouth.

He yelled in pain as blood came out of his mouth. "Shit, let's get out of here!", the bullies ran off then.

"Yeah, you better run!", Carla yelled angrily. Makoto blinked weakly, while his dog whimpered worriedly.

"Are you okay Makoto?", Carla asked as she knelt down. "Y-Yeah...thanks sis", Makoto replied. Carla took his hand, and helped him up.

Her brown hair was quite long now, and she inherited Mikasa's strength. She was so strong she even joined the Martial Arts Club.

"Makoto...why won't you let me tell mom they pick on you? She'd put a stop to it in no time", Carla asked softly.

"I don't want to cause mom any trouble...", Makoto replied weakly, looking away. Both were mature for their ages.

Carla acted and talked more like a 12 year old, while Makoto acted and talked more like an 8 year old.

"That's your problem! You never speak up!", Carla said.

"Because I don't want to...", Makoto said simply. He wore a dark green scarf, Mikasa made it for him when he was 3.

Carla sighed. "Come on, let's go eat lunch", she said.

"Come on Titan", Makoto said to his dog. Titan was a 5 year old trained Service dog for Makoto. If Makoto felt at all sick from his illness, Titan would know and alert anyone near.

The Retriever barked and followed the kids.

Carla and Makoto sat under a Sakura tree, eating the lunches Mikasa made for them.

"Dad always packs some junk food behind mom's back", Carla chuckled, as she found chocolate chip cookies in her bag.

"I got oreos!", said Makoto happily. The lunch Mikasa made was great Japanese bentos, very well made.

Titan lay down beside the kids, panting goofily. Back at home, it was quiet. Mikasa was home alone, she was curled up on the couch with a blanket, reading.

Mittens, who was an adult cat by now, slept on the other side of the couch.

She still kept her hair short. Eren was working at the Cafe.

"Eren, I need you to clean that coffee pot again", said Levi, as he cleaned the bar. "Seriously?! Levi, I just cleaned it an hour ago", Eren complained.

"Quit whining and do it", Levi shot back. Eren rolled his eyes, but did so. Not much changed since Mikasa had Makoto, and since Eren's mother died.

Eren and Mikasa were both only 25, still very young despite their daughter being 10. Since Mikasa had Carla so young.

Both Eren and Mikasa agreed on not having anymore children, for several reasons. Between Mikasa's ribs being damaged, not to mention each year they got worse, and also what happened to Makoto, it was simply to scary.

Eren didn't want Mikasa to suffer another childbirth, and he didn't want her to go through having another child with health problems.

As it was they kept their eye close on Makoto. He hadn't had another hemorrhage since he was a baby, the medicine Rubi gave him really worked.

But he was still physically weak, and got colds often.

Eren's relationship with his father was...complicated. Five years had passed since his mom, Carla passed away.

His father tried to make peace with Eren, but in the end...Eren couldn't control himself. He couldn't help being bitter towards his father.

And a part of him hated himself for still blaming his father. But he couldn't help it. And so, the two didn't speak.

Grisha retired from the hospital, since he failed to see his wife was so sick, he lost all confidence as a doctor.

Every so often, Mikasa asked Eren to make peace with his father, but Eren simply couldn't. Not yet anyway.

Carla's death was so sudden and out of no where, no one truly recovered from it yet.

After she died, their daughter insisted Eren and Mikasa, and everyone started calling her Carla, instead of her nickname Carly.

At the school, it was class time. Makoto was in reading class, while Carla was currently in her Martial Arts club. She skipped one class in order to take an extra Martial arts club activity.

She was the strongest student in her grade, and both shocked and impressed teachers.

She really was Mikasa's daughter. Makoto inherited his mom's wisdom, and her kindness. He so far showed very little traits from his father.

Carla had her dad's stubbornness and recklessness.

"Great job Carla, that's it for the day", the teacher said. "Okay ma'am", Carla went to the showers, and soon went to her next class.

Makoto was in Art class next, since it was the kindergarten class, students just colored and drew whatever they wanted.

Makoto drew a picture of his dog.

Carla shared math class with Mamoru, the two were still close cousins.

At home, Mikasa was getting ready to pick her kids up from school. She wrapped her scarf around her neck, and when she was about to exit the house, she stopped.

A wave of strong nausea hit her fast. Mikasa's hand flew to her stomach, as she swayed a little bit. "Where's this coming from...", she asked as she clutched her belly.

It felt like she might throw up. It only got stronger, and Mikasa went to sit down.

But before she could, her stomach heaved. She groaned, covering her mouth as she raced to the bathroom.

She ran in, and threw up bad. She coughed shakily, as her knees shook and she started to sweat a bit.

She threw up again, and her whole body trembled. She wasn't sure what made her so sick so suddenly, she waited a minute before realizing it was over.

"Whoa..", she breathed shakily, as she leaned over the sink. She looked pale and felt weak from throwing up.

But it was gone, the nausea passed as quickly as it came on. Mikasa took some deep breaths. She then glanced up in the mirror, she looked very pale.

As she caught her breath, she suddenly froze and her heart sunk. This was all too familiar. The only times she ever threw up like this..was with both her pregnancies.

She shook her head, no she couldn't be. She had to buy a test from the pharmacy, to know for sure.

But she wouldn't say anything to Eren until she knew for sure.

She stopped at the pharmacy on the way to pick up her kids, she bought one test. It wasn't the same brand she used for her other two pregnancies, but it looked accurate.

She then went to the school. Standing outside waiting was her kids. Makoto held Titan's dog leash, as the dog sat patiently.

Mikasa got out of the car, and went over. "Mommy!", Makoto beamed as he ran over with Titan.

"Hey sweetie!", Mikasa smiled, as she lifted her son up. Carla ran over next to hug her mom, after Mikasa set Makoto down.

"Hey baby", Mikasa smiled as she hugged Carla close. "Hey mom", smiled Carla. "So how was school you two?", asked Mikasa, as she petted Titan's furry head as they walked to the car.

"It was good", replied Makoto. Carla glanced at her brother worriedly. She wished he would just tell their mom about the bullying.

"Yeah, it was great", she said though, not saying anything. She really wanted her brother to get the courage on his own to speak up.

"That's great you two", smiled Mikasa, they got in the car. Makoto and Titan sat in the back, while Carla sat upfront with her mom.

"Can we go to Mcdonalds mommy?", asked Makoto cutely. "No, I'm watching my figure!", Carla argued.

"Carla, you're ten years old. And very thin, having some Mcdonalds once every few months won't hurt you sweetie", Mikasa assured her daughter.

When she was Makoto's age, Carla loved McDonalds. But since she got older, she was obsessed with Martial Arts and being healthy.

"Please mommy!", Makoto begged. "I'll tell you what, mommy's a little busy today, so I'll make you both dinner", Mikasa told him.

"Okay, mommy", Makoto said, he was never a difficult child.

Soon they got home. After Mikasa made her kids an early dinner. As soon as both kids were seated at the table, eating chicken, rice and some vegetables, Mikasa went upstairs to the bathroom.

Titan ate his dog food while Mittens ate her cat food in the kitchen with the kids.

Mikasa took a deep nervous breath as she entered the bathroom. What would she even...tell Eren if it came up positive?

They came to an agreement about no more kids. But if she was pregnant...

After she took the test, Mikasa waited anxiously. It felt like this test took longer to show results than the previous two.

Mikasa sighed, pacing now. Finally, after a whole 10 minutes the result came up. Mikasa picked it up, and she felt a wave of relief.

Negative. False alarm, she wasn't pregnant. A part of her was relieved, and yet...another part she felt a little disappointed.

Despite her and Eren's agreement, waiting for that result...it brought back memories of when she was pregnant with Carla and Makoto.

A part of her...wanted to be pregnant again. She sighed softly, as she went back downstairs.

Eren came home shortly after. "I'm home", Eren said. "Daddy!", both Carla and Makoto ran over hugging their father.

"Hey kids! How was school?", asked Eren. "It was good", replied Carla. Mikasa came over. The two kids ran upstairs to play.

"Hey you...", Eren pulled his wife close, and the two shared a tender kiss. "Levi drive you crazy?", asked Mikasa softly.

"Only a little bit", replied Eren, smiling as he held Mikasa close.

He then blinked, she looked a little pale. "Mikasa, you okay?", he asked, worried.

"I'm fine Eren", assured Mikasa. "But you look pretty pale...", Eren pointed out, as he gently stroked her cheek, where her old scar was.

"It's nothing...I just had a little scare", admitted Mikasa. Eren blinked, confused.

"I got sick earlier, and...well, I thought I might be pregnant", explained Mikasa. Eren turned white as a ghost, and he looked like he might faint.

"No, its okay! I took a test, it was negative!", Mikasa quickly assured her husband. Eren sighed in relief, looking dizzy even.

"Thank God...your ribs are getting worse each year love, you can't go through that again", he said softly.

"I know", Mikasa said softly.

By later that night, Mikasa was getting the kids to bed while Eren showered.

Makoto was already fast asleep in his room. As Mikasa tucked Carla in, she went to turn the lamp off.

"Mom...", Carla said then. "Yes sweetie?", asked Mikasa. "I always wondered...where did you get that scar?", Carla asked, she pointed to the one on Mikasa's cheek.

Mikasa hesitated a second. She then sat down on the edge of the bed. "I got this...only a few months before I was pregnant with you", she started.

"So...when you and dad were in high school?", asked Carla. "Yes. The truth is...I was hit by a truck", explained Mikasa.

Carla looked both shocked and horrified. "What?! You were?", she cried, sitting up more.

"Yeah...it happened really sudden. I'm lucky this is the only scar I have from it...", Mikasa said, placing her finger on it.

"So...is that why, daddy says you can't have a third baby?", asked Carla then. Mikasa blinked. "He said it was because of your ribs being damaged, is that how they got damaged?", asked Carla.

"Yeah...yeah it is. I took a risk having you and your brother, but I wasn't going to let my injury prevent me from having the two best children in the world", Mikasa smiled.

Carla smiled cutely. "But...mom", she said then. Mikasa listened.

"Do you...want to have another baby?", asked Carla. Mikasa looked a bit surprised by her daughter's question.

"Sometimes...I think I do", she admitted. "But hey...even if I can't, I couldn't be more happy with just you and your brother", Mikasa assured then.

Carla smiled, she nodded.

By the following morning, Eren went to work early while the kids went to school. Carla and Makoto walked to their lockers.

Makoto's was a row behind Carla's.

Carla opened hers, when she suddenly heard something slam hard against the lockers on the other side.

"Let me go!", Makoto cried. "You make it so damn easy", the bully growled, he had slammed Makoto against the locker door.

Carla glared, she stormed over. "LET HIM GO!", she yelled. The bully froze then, his eyes filled with horror.

He instantly let go of Makoto. Carla glared. "Okay...okay, I let him go, please don't hurt me...!", the bully pleaded, but Carla's fist slammed into his face.

The bully yelled in pain, his nose broken. He ran off. "Makoto, this has got to stop! You HAVE to tell mom!", Carla yelled angrily then.

"I'm not going to bother mom!", Makoto shot back.

"Makoto, one of these days they are going to hit you hard enough, and it just might cause you to hemorrhage. You think mom wants THAT to happen?!", Carla asked, desperately.

Makoto looked away, not saying anything. "What if you told dad instead?", suggested Carla.

"No. Dad's busy at work, and I don't want to stress mom", Makoto said simply. Carla sighed, frustrated.

She picked up her bag as Makoto got up.

"If you don't tell them soon, I will. I won't let you get picked on like this", she said shortly.

Makoto remained quiet, as the two headed to class.

Titan wagged his tail as he walked alongside Makoto. "Why couldn't mom have gotten you a tough guard dog? Like a German Shepherd or a Rottweiler, then you'd really get protected", Carla ranted.

"Titan's a service dog, he's doesn't attack. He just growls at them...besides, you protect me sis", Makoto said softly.

"I can't protect you every time Makoto! What if it happens when I'm not around? Then who will save you?", asked Carla.

Makoto looked down. "You know...Uncle Armin was bullied as a kid. Maybe you could tell him?", suggested Carla.

Makoto simply shook his head. It wasn't just about him not wanting to bother his parents or Armin. He wanted to stand up to them himself.

He wanted to be like his parents and his sister, he wanted to be brave.

Back at home, Mikasa was sick again. For the fourth time that morning after everyone left.

She threw up violently, shaking bad. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she trembled.

She coughed, shaking. It didn't make sense...the test came up negative. Why was she so sick this morning? Again?

Mikasa breathed shakily, as she finished. Her knees felt shaky, as she leaned over the sink. She tried to figure it out in her head as she caught her breath.

She placed her hand over her chest, her ribs starting to hurt from being sick so much.

As she caught her breath, she suddenly realized something. Mikasa blinked, as she thought. She then counted with her fingers.

"Wait...", she froze. Her period...it was late. By a month. But the test was negative...

Mikasa took a deep breath. She never felt so confused in her life. Once she recovered, she went to the pharmacy again.

This time, it had the brand she used to use. She bought it, and went right home. She took the test, and waited.

Only 1 minute later, the result came up. Mikasa picked it up, and her breath caught in her throat. Her heart skipped a beat.

Positive. Mikasa placed her hand over her mouth, as she leaned against the wall, starring at the test.

She _was_ pregnant. The other test, it was wrong. It made perfect sense...that other test she used, it was an entirely different brand.

And it took so long to get results, like it didn't work right.

"Oh boy...", Mikasa breathed shakily. This was real. She didn't know how to tell Eren. But first thing she wanted to do, was to talk to Rubi. Of all people, Rubi would know for absolute positive if Mikasa was pregnant or not.

After all this confusion with the tests, Mikasa decided its best she just goes to Rubi.

A couple hours later, Eren was scrubbing the tables in the cafe. They were already sparkling. "Levi, if you keep making us clean this much, customers might just start getting sick from the intense cleaning supply smell", he complained.

"Quit whining brat", Levi growled. "I'm 25!", Eren snapped. He cell phone suddenly rang then. Eren blinked, he saw it was from Mikasa. "Hey baby, what is it?", he asked.

"Eren...you need to come home. Right now", she said nervously.

 **Author's Note: I wanted to do the whole confusion with Mikasa's pregnancy confirmation mainly to reflect how the voting went for it xD It was a constant pattern. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no until finally Yes won. So that's why I wanted to write it up like I did.**


	31. Celebrating

"Hey, I'm home", Eren entered his house. He had came straight home after Mikasa called. He had no idea what was so urgent for him to have to leave work.

All he knew was, it wasn't a pregnancy announcement. He knew that for sure.

Mikasa came downstairs, she looked pale and even scared. Eren blinked.

"Mikasa? Baby, what's wrong?", he asked worriedly. Mikasa walked up to him, avoiding eye contact.

She was quiet at first, unsure how to tell him. "Mikasa! Talk to me!", Eren yelled, panicked now. He grabbed her shoulders gently but firmly.

Mikasa gave a small sigh, as she finally looked at him.

She couldn't sugar coat it, so she just decided to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant", she said calmly. Eren blinked, at first he thought he heard her wrong. But her voice was clear as a bell.

He starred, it suddenly looked like he turned into a statue. Even his brain failed to process. This...was impossible.

"Eren...", Mikasa said nervously, snapping him out of the shock.

"Mikasa...you can't be. You...you said the test was negative...", Eren stuttered.

Mikasa shook her head, looking rather angry then. "The test...it was a different brand. It was a brand that didn't work at all. Rubi's enraged that pharmacy would sell it...", she explained.

"I took a second test, and it came up positive", she said. Eren blinked again, trying to process it all.

"Maybe this second test was wrong too...", he thought. Mikasa crossed her arms. "Eren, come here", she took his hand, leading him into the bathroom.

"So...are the over 7 wrong too?", she asked, pointing at the sink. Eren's heart sunk. Eight positive pregnancy tests lay on the sink.

"Eight...", he managed to get out, still in shock. "Plus Rubi came over and confirmed it herself. I'm late, and I've been throwing up. Eren, this is real", Mikasa said seriously.

Eren placed his hand over his head. There was no doubt. Mikasa was pregnant again. For a third time.

He walked out of the bathroom, in extremely deep thought. Mikasa followed him, nervous.

"Eren...", she said worriedly, as Eren turned to look at her then.

"Well...what do you want to do?", he asked softly. Mikasa blinked, her hands going to her stomach.

"I want to keep it. Eren, I can't...get rid of it. I just can't...", she replied shakily. Eren's panicked face softened more as he sighed.

"Come here", he pulled his wife close then in a tight hug. Mikasa blinked, but relaxed in his protective arms.

"If you want to keep it, then...I'm happy", Eren said then. Mikasa blinked, she gently pulled away, surprised.

"But Eren...we...", she started.

"I know. I know, we agreed. And trust me. I'm scared to death Mikasa. I don't want this to be another Makoto. And I really don't want to see you suffer a difficult delivery like with Carla...but...", Eren hesitated.

Mikasa waited, as Eren gently took her hands. "I don't want to see you unhappy either...", he finished.

"Eren...", Mikasa's face lit up. It was no secret, she really did want one more child. A total of three.

She hugged him then, and the two kissed. "Eren...I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But...we'll get through this. I'm strong Eren, I always have been", she assured him.

"I know..", Eren nodded worriedly.

"Rubi made my first appointment. I'm a month now, my first ultrasound is when I'm 3 months", Mikasa explained. "Okay...", Eren nodded.

Inside, he was terrified. But he knew, Mikasa really wanted another baby. She tried to hide it from him, but he knew her too well.

And if this could work, if there would be very few complications, then really it was a great thing.

"Mikasa...I'm worried. But...I am happy", Eren admitted. "Really?", asked Mikasa, hopefully.

Eren smiled, he always felt better when Mikasa looked happy. "Yeah, yeah I am", he then hugged her close, lifting her up.

Mikasa laughed a bit as Eren grinned, and kissed her.

"But listen here missy, if we're having another baby, you are gonna rest", Eren smiled.

"I'm not laying around all the time", Mikasa smiled, as Eren playfully and gently pinned her to the couch.

"You bet you are, I'm gonna spoil you like crazy", grinned Eren. "Just like you did with Carla and Makoto", smiled Mikasa.

Eren gently stroked her cheek, and brushed back her black hair.

"Yeah, but more so this time. Rubi said third pregnancies are the hardest, so you're gonna be extra pampered", he said, smiling.

Mikasa blushed, and they kissed. As they did, Eren's phone suddenly rang.

Eren groaned. "It's Levi..what the fuck", he growled.

"He's been giving you overtime a lot later", Mikasa admitted as she fixed her hair, sitting up with Eren.

"I don't know what is with him lately. He demands I come into work at random times, have me clean the same thing 10 times..", Eren sighed.

"He isn't really answering my calls either", Mikasa added.

"I got to go, we need the money for the new baby", Eren said, as he got up.

Mikasa got up as well, she straightened his tie, as Eren held her close.

"As soon as I get home, how about we have a little celebration?", he asked then. Mikasa blushed.

"Really?", she asked. "We didn't get to with Carla since I was so busy trying to find a job, we did get to with Makoto, so I'd like to again", Eren admitted.

Mikasa smiled, blushing.

"Tell you what, when Levi lets me off this evening, I'll take you to a nice dinner", Eren decided, it's what they did with Makoto.

Mikasa smiled. "Sounds good...while you're at work I'll tell the kids", she said as she finished straightening his tie.

Eren smiled, he nodded. He then gently kissed her on the lips, and then left.

Soon Mikasa went to pick up Carla and Makoto. As usual, she saw the two and Titan waiting patiently outside the school.

"How was school you two?", she asked as they got in the car. "It was good, mom", replied Makoto. Carla glanced at her brother, and sighed.

"Carla?", Mikasa noticed, worried. "Sorry mom, I got extra math is all", she lied.

"Well, how about this. Your Uncle Armin can help you with that tonight", Mikasa smiled. "We're sleeping over at Uncle Armin's?", asked Carla.

"How come, mommy?", asked Makoto.

"Well...I'll explain at home", Mikasa replied, as she started driving.

Carla and Makoto both blinked, but nodded. Titan suddenly poked his head from the backseat, and licked Carla.

"Ugh...Titan stop! You got slobber all over me!", Carla whined, wiping her mouth as Titan wagged his tail.

"Mittens licks your face all the time!", Makoto pointed out. "Cats have cleaner mouths than dogs!", Carla argued back.

The two fought all the time...not like cats and dogs but well... _about_ cats and dogs. Carla was a cat person while Makoto was a dog person.

"Cleaner mouths? They lick their butts!", Makoto said. "They do it to clean themselves! So do dogs!", Carla argued back.

"Give it a rest you two, besides its a known fact dogs and cats have cleaner mouths than humans", Mikasa said then.

Carla and Makoto both looked shocked and confused.

"No way", Carla said, not believing her mother. "That's impossible!", added Makoto.

Mikasa chuckled. "It's true", she said.

Carla and Makoto both looked at each other, amazed by this bit of knowledge. "Weird...", they both said in unison.

Mikasa had to laugh a bit at their reactions. "Mom...you seem really happy today", Carla noticed, while Makoto petted Titan.

"I'm always happy, sweetie", Mikasa said softly. "But...today you seem _really_ happy", Carla pointed out.

"What's going on?", she pressed. "I'll tell you both when we get home", Mikasa replied.

"Did you and dad win lots of money?", asked Makoto cutely. Mikasa smiled. "No, something better", she replied.

"We're going on a vacation?!", asked Carla, excited. "No, but don't worry. You'll be excited", smiled Mikasa.

"I know! You got me another cat!", Carla guessed then.

"No, another dog!", Makoto guessed. "Its not a dog or a cat you too", Mikasa said.

"But then..what?", asked Carla, excitedly. "We're almost home you two, if you get patient I'll give Armin money for pizza", Mikasa said then.

Carla and Makoto instantly stopped asking, wanting pizza.

Finally, they arrived home. Once inside, Carla set her homework on the table while Makoto took Titan's leash off.

The dog went upstairs to take a nap, where Mittens was.

"Okay, mom! Spill!", Carla cried. "Please mom, we wanna know!", added Makoto.

"Okay, okay you two! Sit down", Mikasa smiled. Both children sat on the couch, while Mikasa sat with them.

Both Carla and Makoto looked anxious.

"How do you two...feel about having a little brother or sister?", Mikasa asked then. Makoto looked confused at first, being only 5 while Carla looked excited.

"You're having another baby, mom?", she cried, happily. Mikasa smiled, relieved Carla didn't show any jealously.

"Yes, I am", she replied. "But...dad and you said...", began Carla while Makoto still looked a little confused.

"We did but...it still happened", Mikasa shrugged. "But...what about your ribs?", asked Carla, worried.

"I'll be okay. I got your dad, Aunt Rubi, Uncle Armin, and two great kids with me", smiled Mikasa.

Carla smiled. "Makoto? Sweetie, do you understand what mommy is saying?", Mikasa asked gently.

"I think so...but mom, if you're having another baby does that mean I won't be the baby anymore?", asked Makoto.

"Well, yes but you can be something better", Mikasa pulled her son close. "You get to be a big brother", she said softly.

Makoto smiled. "Okay...I'm happy you're having another baby", he said. Mikasa smiled, she hugged both kids close as they hugged her back.

"Dad knows, right?", asked Carla then. "Yes, he knows. So tonight, while you two are with Uncle Armin and Aunt Rubi, your dad and me will celebrate and have a night to ourselves", replied Mikasa.

By around 6 PM, Eren came home from work.

Armin and Rubi picked up Carla and Makoto, and took them to a pizza place.

Eren and Mikasa got dressed up nice, and went to a very fancy restaurant. It was called "Royal Palace" and even required reservations.

It served Japanese food, seafood, and Chinese food.

Mikasa wore a beautiful dark blue dress. It had a flower shaped ruffle between the chest and right shoulder, and was very elegant looking.

She also wore beautiful sapphire earrings. And in her hair, was a white flower clip. Just slightly to the side of her head. After much convincing from Eren, she kept her scarf at home.

Eren wore a nice black tuxedo, but of course didn't comb his hair.

The restaurant was extremely fancy and nice. Each table had spotless white cloths, and candles. Along with a flower center piece.

There was romantic music playing as well.

Eren and Mikasa went up. "Reservations for Jaeger", Eren said. Mikasa had to slightly giggle at how Eren tried to sound like someone real important.

"Ah, yes. Jaeger. Table 7. Right this way", the man led them.

Mikasa and Eren walked arm in arm. They sat at the fancy table.

"Eren...can we really afford this? This is even fancier and more expensive than the place you took me when I was pregnant with Makoto...", Mikasa whispered, worried.

"We don't have to worry about money tonight Mikasa. I got it", assured Eren. He had gotten another bonus from Levi.

"I just want you to have a nice night", he smiled. Mikasa blushed, and took his hand. "We. We should have a nice night", she corrected.

Eren blushed, smiling.

"Ahem", they suddenly heard. Eren and Mikasa looked up, to see the waiter. And Eren nearly fell out of his seat.

"Jean?!", they both gawked. Jean stood there, in a waiter outfit. "Yes, yes its me", he nodded.

"What happened to your other job..?", asked Mikasa. "Quit. So, here are your menus", Jean said, handing them over.

"Thanks", said Mikasa. "You look really beautiful, Mikasa", Jean said. "Thank you", Mikasa said softly.

Jean sighed. "You two look great together", he admitted. He seemed to finally let go of his jealousy of Eren.

"Thanks Jean, now we'll be leaving a tip", joked Eren. "Eren!", Mikasa hissed.

"I see you haven't changed, Jaeger", Jean noticed, but smiled as he walked off.

"Will you two ever be friends?", asked Mikasa. Eren shrugged, as he looked at the menu.

"So...what did the kids say?", he asked. "They were happy. Especially Carla", smiled Mikasa.

Eren smiled, glad. Mikasa then placed her hand up to her neck. She had forgotten she left her scarf at home.

"You okay, baby?", asked Eren. "Yeah, it just feels really weird not wearing my scarf..", admitted Mikasa.

"Hey...you're beautiful. With or without it", Eren soothed, taking her hand. "I know, but I prefer to wear it...", Mikasa said.

"Oh, you can put it back on when we get home. Let me enjoy looking at your sexy neck for once", Eren said, cheekily.

Mikasa blushed. "It's not sexy...", she said, bashfully. "Are you kidding me!? You keep it covered too much", Eren grinned.

Mikasa blushed more, but smiled.

After eating dinner and dessert, they soon returned home.

"House to ourselves...", Mikasa mused as they went upstairs, entering their bedroom.

"No kids", grinned Eren. Mikasa blushed, as Eren wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He gently brushed her black hair aside, and kissed her neck.

Mikasa blushed, and closed her eyes, relaxing. His warm breath on her skin made her shiver with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful...", Eren mused gently, as he kissed her neck more. Mikasa turned to face him, her dark eyes looking into his.

Eren stroked her raven black hair as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two shared a deep kiss then, and Eren playfully pinned Mikasa to the bed.

Mikasa quickly grabbed her scarf, that was on the nightstand.

"Can't that wait till after?", asked Eren. "No...", replied Mikasa cutely, as she wrapped it around her neck.

"Of course not", Eren chuckled. He stroked her cheek and kissed her deeply.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two soon removed their clothes (except for Mikasa's scarf) and were kissing passionately in bed under the covers.

Eren gently cupped Mikasa's breast, and she moaned softly.

"Baby...the kids aren't here. You can be louder...", Eren soothed as he kissed her neck. Mikasa gripped the sheets as she felt Eren's hand near her womanhood.

He then touched it, and Mikasa moaned loudly. She cried out in pleasure, as Eren blushed. He missed her loud moans.

"That's my girl...", Eren mused. He rubbed and pressed, as Mikasa moaned and cried out much more frequently.

"Eren...!", she cried, her heart pounding.

Eren kissed her breast, getting another reaction, and then positioned himself over her. Mikasa cried out in pleasure as Eren entered her.

Mikasa gripped the sheets tighter, as Eren thrusted. "Eren...Oh god...!", she cried out, moaning louder.

Eren growled softly, turning Mikasa on more.

As he thrusted harder, and she moved her hips to match his, Mikasa cried out louder in pleasure.

As their rhythm got faster, Mikasa started to feel something else. A strange pain.

But not between her legs, or in her abdomen area. Not even in her ribs.

It was...in her left shoulder. She tried to ignore it at first, not wanting to stop. But the longer she ignored it, the more painful it got.

It felt extremely sore. Before she could even say a word, Eren noticed. "Mikasa? Baby, what's wrong?", he asked, worry in his eyes.

"I...I don't know, its my shoulder", Mikasa replied. Eren stopped, concern filling his eyes now.

"Your shoulder?", he asked worriedly. "Its sore...I don't know why", admitted Mikasa.

Eren gently stroked her bare shoulder. He didn't see any bruising.

"You wanna stop?", he asked, worried. "No...no. I think it's easing...", Mikasa replied, and it was true. The pain was fading.

The two continued and finished, but despite this, Eren couldn't help but worry and wonder what that was about. And neither could Mikasa.


	32. Argument

**Author's Note: Before anyone says anything, yes people can get mild Arthritis after a bad fracture. Yours truly did. After I fractured my ankle bad enough where it needed surgery, I got mild Arthritis in my foot.**

It was late morning, Carla and Makoto already were at school for the day. Mikasa was sleeping in a bit. She was five months pregnant now. But there was a new problem.

Eren gently sat on the edge of the bed, and placed his hand on Mikasa's arm.

"Mikasa...baby, wake up", he said softly. He hated waking her, but had no choice. Mikasa had to be seen by Rubi at the hospital today.

But it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. To everyone's relief, Mikasa's pregnancy was going extremely well.

It was shocking considering it was her third pregnancy.

Mikasa stirred, opening her dark eyes. "Hey beautiful...", Eren said softly, as he stroked her hair.

"Eren...what time is it?", asked Mikasa tiredly, her hand resting on her swollen belly. "11...your appointment is at noon", replied Eren.

Mikasa sat up gently, her hand not leaving her stomach. The baby was kicking a bit. "Easy...", Eren started to fuss.

"Eren, I'm fine...", Mikasa insisted. She tried getting up on her own, but Eren stayed right there.

Mikasa stood up, but as soon as she did, a sore pain hit her ribs, back and shoulders.

Mikasa didn't say anything, but the fact she was suddenly out of breath and sweating showed Eren she was in pain.

"Mikasa, let me help you", Eren said, but when he went to gently hold her arm, she pulled it away.

"I'm _fine_ Eren", she snapped, although she didn't mean too.

Ever since she got that weird pain in her shoulder, she'd been experiencing it off and on. But the last month, it got worse than ever.

No one knew what was going on, so they were going to find out today. Mikasa hated it. She didn't want to be so useless.

Plus with this pregnancy, her hormones were more unbalanced than the other two.

"Mikasa...you're not fine. You're in pain, I can tell!", Eren shot back, worriedly. Mikasa looked away, she tried walking when suddenly pain shot up her back.

Mikasa couldn't bite back a small groan, and Eren rushed over. "Easy! Mika, let me help you", he fussed, worriedly.

Mikasa didn't pull away this time, as Eren helped her downstairs.

"Easy, take it slow...", he soothed. Mikasa was silent, she hated this. She felt so useless...she felt so angry inside.

"Where does it hurt the most, baby?", asked Eren as they made it down the stairs.

"My ribs...", replied Mikasa, shakily. "Okay...we're going to get this fixed, whatever it is", Eren assured her.

Mikasa bit her lip. "Eren...I'm sorry I snapped at you", she said weakly then, fighting back tears. "Hey, it's okay sweetie. You're in a lot of pain", Eren assured her.

"I hate this...I hate being so useless. I don't understand what is wrong with me...", cried Mikasa. She blinked tears from her eyes.

Eren gently brushed them away, holding her close. "I know baby, I know. I'm going to make sure you're not in pain anymore", he soothed.

He knew she also was having trouble controlling her emotions from being pregnant, but he was patient with her.

The two soon left, and arrived at the hospital. While waiting, Eren had his arm wrapped around Mikasa's shoulders.

Mikasa kept both hands on her belly, one hand gently rubbing. Deep down, Mikasa knew what was wrong with her.

She should have known...all those years ago, when that truck hit her and broke her ribs, it would catch up with her.

But she didn't say, hoping somehow that wasn't the reason. The baby kicked softly again, and Mikasa looked down, a motherly look in her eyes as she gently rubbed her belly.

"Mikasa, is the baby kicking too hard?", asked Eren, worriedly. "No..not at all. She doesn't kick as hard as Carla did, but not as easy as Makoto", replied Mikasa, her eyes and hands not leaving her belly.

"You think its a girl?", asked Eren. Mikasa gave a small nod.

"I can't explain it. It just...feels the same. When I was pregnant with Carla", she said softly.

Eren gently stroked Mikasa's hair, when Rubi finally came out.

"Mikasa, Eren", she said. The two went back with her.

"It's worst in your ribs, right?", asked Rubi worriedly as they entered a room. "Yeah", replied Mikasa.

Eren helped Mikasa sit on the bed.

"And the baby? Everything okay there?", asked Rubi. "Everything's really fine with the baby. This is honestly an easier pregnancy than Makoto", admitted Mikasa, her hand not leaving her swollen belly.

Rubi came over. "Tell me if this hurts, sweetie", she said. She pressed her hand against Mikasa's chest, above her breasts.

Mikasa winced. She gave a nod. "Okay...and here?", Rubi squeezed Mikasa's shoulder. "Y-Yeah...", replied Mikasa, wincing.

"Okay..last area", Rubi pressed Mikasa's back, and Mikasa winced again. She bit back any sounds of pain though.

"Okay...", Rubi gave a worried sigh. "So what's wrong?", demanded Eren, anxiously. He sat beside his wife, wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"I knew it...she has mild arthritis", replied Rubi. Eren blinked, looking both shocked and confused. But Mikasa did not look the least bit surprised.

"Rubi, she's only 25 years old", Eren pointed out, not understanding.

"Welcome to 2016 Eren, this day and age, any one of any age can get arthritis. Even children. It's not really an elderly people disease anymore", Rubi said.

"But...how?", asked Eren, fearfully. "My ribs...that's how", Mikasa spoke up then. Eren looked at her, seeing no surprise on her face.

"Mikasa..", he said worriedly. "After Annie's father hit me with that truck. And my ribs were fractured. It took a while to catch up with me, but it finally did", Mikasa said.

"Three pregnancies didn't help either", sighed Rubi.

"So..what about her arms and back?", asked Eren.

"Remember when we were in high school? And Mikasa had those intense muscles?", asked Rubi. "Yeah...", replied Eren.

It felt so long ago. "When someone trains their body that hard, arthritis will catch up with them. As far as her back goes...that hurts extra from the combination of pregnancy and mild arthritis", replied Rubi.

"Just how...mild is it?", asked Mikasa then. "Luckily, quite mild. Pain medication will really help. You'll hardly notice it", Rubi assured.

"So..what are you waiting for? Give her some!", Eren demanded, urgently. He wanted his wife out of pain as quickly as possible.

This is where Rubi hesitated. She bit her lip even.

"Eren...there's a small problem", she said carefully. Mikasa instantly knew.

"The baby...right?", she asked. Eren blinked, but then realized. His heart sunk.

"Yes. The type of pain medication you need to have...it could hurt the baby. In fact, it will", nodded Rubi.

"So...what are you saying?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I'm saying, she can't have any pain relief for this until after she gives birth. Believe me when I say the second that baby's out, I'll inject her with it through IV but...we still have four more months to go", explained Rubi grimly.

Eren's heart sunk, he even felt sick. Mikasa was in so much pain the passed month. And she would continue to suffer like this for four more months?

"Is there...any other way?", asked Eren. Rubi hesitated. "One...but I don't think Mikasa will-"

"I'm NOT getting rid of her!", Mikasa suddenly interrupted Rubi, knowing just what she was going to say.

An abortion would mean Mikasa could have the pain medicine much sooner. But she would never go through with that.

"Sweetie, no one is asking you too. I'm just telling Eren all the options. Don't worry, mommy. We're not asking anything like that", assured Rubi.

Mikasa gave a small nod, she wasn't angry at Rubi. She just simply turned into one protective momma when it came to any sort of harm towards her baby. Or any of her children.

Eren hesitated. "Okay...thanks Rubi", he said. He helped Mikasa up. Mikasa bit her lip, ignoring the pain that shot through her ribs and arms as soon as she got up.

"Listen...Mikasa, your next ultrasound is next month", Rubi added. "Okay, thank you Rubi", Mikasa said.

The drive home for Eren and Mikasa was tense. Neither said a word. But both knew what the other was thinking.

Mikasa knew Eren really wanted her to get an abortion now. Not because he didn't want the baby, but because he didn't want Mikasa to suffer.

And Eren knew Mikasa was thinking there would be no way she'd go through with an abortion.

Eren sighed as he drove, as worried thoughts raced through his mind.

Not only would the pregnancy be difficult, but the birth...Eren shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want them to get rid of the baby, he knew how badly Mikasa wanted a third child. And even he did. But at the same time...was it really worth all the pain and misery Mikasa was going to go through?

When they arrived home, and both went inside, Eren decided to break the ice.

"Mikasa...we...really should consider. All options", he started. Mikasa instantly glared at him then.

"What options?", she asked, still glaring.

Eren had to approach this so intensely carefully, but he already stepped into hot water.

"Eren, there's no way in HELL I'm getting rid of her", Mikasa growled, facing him now.

"Mikasa...I didn't...say that", Eren said, carefully. Mikasa continued to glare.

"Eren Jaeger. I'm known you since I was 9 years old. And we've been married since we graduated from high school. And we've been dating since we were 15 years old. I can read you like the back of my hand. Don't stand there and tell me that isn't what you were thinking", she growled.

Eren had to sweat drop, she was scary as well during this pregnancy. Her mood swings were much more intense.

But at the same time, he understood why she was so upset.

"Okay...you're right. I shouldn't lie to you. Mikasa, just...listen to me. I want this baby. I want her just as much as we both wanted Carla and Makoto", Eren said softly.

He approached her carefully, placing both hands on her shoulders. Mikasa avoided eye contact, her hand on her belly.

"Mikasa...I know. Its cruel to even bring this up at all. Our baby deserves a chance at life but...not at the expense of how much you're going to suffer", he went on.

Mikasa glared again, but didn't say anything.

"I can't bear to watch you suffer, Mika. You're only five months pregnant, and look how bad it is already! You're in pain all the time! It's not worth it...", Eren said.

Mikasa suddenly pushed passed him.

"Not worth it?!", she snapped, glaring. Eren remained silent.

"You're saying our baby isn't WORTH it?!", she yelled.

"Mikasa, you know what I mean. This is why we agreed on not having another child! I KNEW something like this would happen!", Eren shot back.

"Hey, I didn't get pregnant all on my own Eren!", Mikasa snapped.

"I know that! I...", Eren sighed. "I know that, we should have been more careful. Especially me...", he admitted.

Right now he blamed himself for all this. All because they weren't careful just ONE time. One time, they weren't really thinking.

And now, they were in a cruel situation where abortion was actually being argued about.

"I _won't_ get rid of our baby Eren. I can't go through with something like that...I won't rob our child a chance of life just because I got hit by some truck years ago", Mikasa said, her tone was calm but shaky, fighting back tears.

"Mikasa...you know I never wanted to bring it up. But...just listen to me", Eren started. Mikasa looked away.

"Mikasa, baby please. Listen...I...I'm leaving this choice up to you", he said. "I made my choice, Eren", Mikasa said shortly.

"I know, but please just hear me out", Eren pleaded. Mikasa looked at him, she sighed. She could never stay angry with him.

And she knew his intentions were good. He just was worried for he health.

"Listen to me baby. I know an abortion is just...a horrible choice. I know it. And believe me when I say, I don't want that for you. I don't want to see you unhappy. I want to see you have our child, and I want to be there, holding your hand again. I want to see you hold our child in your arms, I want to see how happy Carla and Makoto will be...believe me", Eren started.

Mikasa looked at him, she felt touched by his words. She felt herself calm down more.

"But...Mikasa, this won't be like with Carla or Makoto. This is going to be much harder. Mild Arthritis combined with pregnancy? It's not a good mix...not only is this pregnancy going to be hell, but the birth...", Eren had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly. Eren sighed, shaking.

"I just...can't lose you Mikasa. And I can't bear to see you suffer...knowing all that...it's why I ask is it worth it? We have two beautiful children already...", Eren said.

Mikasa took a deep breath, and then took Eren's hand.

"Eren...it will be worth it. Just like it was worth it with Carla and Makoto. I had Carla young. I was only a teenager. It was hard..but I did it. And Makoto...he was born so early, we almost lost him...and yet, look at him now", she said.

"Carla and Makoto have brought us such joy...I know its selfish. To want even more joy, from a third child. But...its not just for me. Carla always wanted a little sister, and Makoto...he always wanted a little sister or brother...", Mikasa placed her hand on her swollen belly, the baby kicking.

"Mikasa...", Eren said softly. "I can do this Eren. I'm strong. Real strong. I always have been. And always will be. I promise you, I'll be all right. As long as I have you by my side", Mikasa assured.

Eren gently stroked her hair, looking into her eyes. He sighed.

"Okay...but one condition", he said. Mikasa nodded.

"Not a homebirth this time...please. I want you in a hospital, where Rubi will have access to every thing to help. It doesn't have to be a C-section if you can handle it, but please...a hospital", Eren begged.

He knew how Mikasa was about homebirths. After her own mother had her at home, it was something Mikasa stuck with.

Mikasa hesitated, but then, to Eren's relief, she nodded. "Okay..", she agreed.

"Thank you baby, so much", Eren pulled her close then, and the two kissed.

Eren stroked the scar on her cheek. "Eren...thank you. For understanding...", Mikasa said softly. Eren gently broke apart from her, and placed his hand on her belly.

Mikasa placed her own hand over his. "It's going to be tough. But I'll be with you, every step", Eren assured. Mikasa nodded, she gave a small smile as the baby kicked.

"She knows when daddy is near", she mused. Eren smiled. "If you're really sure its a girl...you got any names planned?", he asked.

Mikasa looked down, a tender yet sad look in her eyes. "Akane...", she said then. Eren looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Mikasa...", he pulled her close then, seeing the tears sparkle in her eyes. Akane was Mikasa's mother's name.

It was also Carla's middle name.

In the end, it was agreed. To go through with it all.

By afternoon, an hour before Mikasa had to pick up the kids from school, Rubi and Armin visited.

"So...you're going through with it?", asked Armin. He and Eren were in the living room, the TV on. Mikasa and Rubi were in the kitchen.

"I have no choice Armin. I can't break her heart like that. Luckily she's agreed on a hospital birth this time", Eren replied.

"That does put us all a little at ease", admitted Armin.

"Rubi, this really is a bit much...", Mikasa said.

Rubi was cooking dinner for them, and insisted Mikasa stay off her feet. She sat at the dining room table, but with a pillow for her back.

"Nonsense. If you really are going to be the stubborn girl you are and go through with this, then you better get used to both Eren and me pampering you", Rubi said.

Mikasa sighed, knowing her friend was right. She knew she had to suck it up, and swallow her pride and let her husband and best friend fuss over her.

Just then, the home phone rang in the kitchen. "I got it!", Eren suddenly rushed in, not giving Mikasa the chance to even move.

"Hello?", he asked picking up up.

"Hello, is this one of Makoto Jaeger's parents?", asked a lady. It was Makoto's teacher. "Yes, this is his father", replied Eren.

Mikasa looked up, listening.

"I hate to bother you but...Makoto's had a little trouble today at school", the teacher started.

Eren's heart sunk. "He...he's not sick is he?", he asked. "What? Eren, what's going on?!", Mikasa demanded, worriedly now.

"Mikasa, easy", Rubi rubbed her friend's shoulder.

"No, he's not sick. It seems some bullies have been picking on your son for a while, and today they locked him in the storage closet. His sister got him out but he's really shaken...", replied the teacher.

"They what?!", Eren demanded, angrily. "Eren, what?!", Mikasa cried, anxiously.

"We'll be right down!", Eren said, he hung up. "What's going on?", asked Armin, entering the kitchen.

"Some brats locked Makoto in a fucking closet", Eren said.

"What?!", cried Mikasa, she got up now, ignoring Rubi's fussing.

"Yeah, and the teacher thinks it isn't the first time", Eren said. Mikasa glared. She suddenly stormed out of the kitchen.

"Mikasa!", Rubi cried, following. Mikasa didn't say anything. She got her shoes on, her jacket and the car keys.

"Mikasa, no! You're not going anywhere, let me deal with this", Eren insisted. Mikasa ignored him, all she saw was red.

She exited the house, slamming the front door.

"Oh shit...", said Armin nervously. "Eren, don't just stand there! Go after her!", Rubi yelled. "Right...!", Eren followed.

He quickly got in the passenger seat, Mikasa already in. "Mikasa, maybe I should drive...", he started when Mikasa suddenly floored it.

"Mika, slow down!", Eren yelled. Mikasa ignored him, her eyes on the road. There was such a rage in her eyes it was scary.

The fact her son was being bullied like this...and she didn't even know about it, all Mikasa could think about was getting to that school.

They arrived, and Mikasa got out of the car. Eren followed, and Mikasa stormed in.

They went into the principal's office, and saw Carla and Makoto. "Mommy!", whimpered Makoto.

"Makoto, I'm here sweetie!", Mikasa hugged her son close, as Makoto cried.

"Easy, it's okay baby, mommy's here", Mikasa soothed him, she then glared at the principal. "What the hell is going on here?!", she demanded.

"It seems your son has been being bullied for a while Miss. Jaeger, we tried contacting the bullies parents but so far haven't been able too", the principal replied.

"For a while?", Mikasa looked horrified. "Makoto, is this true?", she asked. Makoto looked down, tearfully.

"Yes...", he muttered. "Son, why didn't you say anything?", asked Eren, worriedly. "I...didn't want to trouble you", replied Makoto.

Mikasa gawked at her son. "Makoto...why would you think like that?", she cried.

"I knew mom. I protected him the best I could. I...wanted him to tell you. I'm sorry, I should have said something sooner", Carla spoke up then.

Mikasa looked at her. She couldn't get angry, her daughter did the right thing in protecting her brother, and hoping he'd gain courage to speak for himself.

"I'm not mad at you, either of you", she assured them.

Sitting on the other side of the room, were the three bullies. Two ten year old boys and a 13 year old boy.

Mikasa glared dangerously at them. "So where are their parents?", she demanded. "We still can't reach them", replied the principal.

Mikasa glared. "Mikasa, baby easy...", Eren said, worriedly.

Mikasa approached the kids. "Fine, if the parents won't do their job, I will', she said.

The three boys looked up, seeing Mikasa. All three instantly looked terrified. Mikasa was legend at this school for being so strong and badass.

And even though she was pregnant, it didn't make them any less intimidated.

"You three boys mind telling me why you've been bullying my son?", she demanded, glaring.

"W-We're sorry ma'am...we...were just having fun", the 13 year old replied. "Fun? Fun?! You think it's fun to pick on a little boy, much younger than you?! You think its fun to hurt his feelings, and scare him?", Mikasa growled.

"N-No...", whimpered one of the ten year old boys.

"My son is only 5 years old! You boys are plenty old enough to know better! He has a serious illness called tuberculosis. You know that that is?", she asked, glaring.

The boys shook their heads.

"It's a disease that causing someone to have fever and cough up blood! My son is stuck with it! There's NO cure for it. You little brats don't know how easy you got it!", Mikasa yelled.

"W-We get it ma'am, we're sorry...", the 13 year old said.

"You better be. You little brats better count your blessings you're underage. And that I can't legally beat you for this! NEVER pick on my son again, because next time...I'll be at your parents doors", Mikasa threatened.

Each boy looked terrified. "We won't! We promise, ma'am!", they cried, fearfully.

"Go mom..", Carla muttered, grinning. Eren forgot just how badass Mikasa was, he had to grin.

But he glared then, coming over. "You heard her, if we find out you're still bullying our son after this, you can kiss your game systems or whatever stuff you play with goodbye", Eren added.

He knew if the parents found out, these kids would have things taken away. As well as punishment. And he knew just how devastated they would be about a taken away Xbox. He knew that feeling all too well.

"We're sorry, we won't do it again", the 13 year old said. "Don't apologize to us. Apologize to my son", Mikasa ordered.

The boys looked at Makoto. "We're sorry Makoto..", they said. "It's...it's okay", Makoto replied.

The boys instantly ran out then, scared. "You put them in their place", said Eren, grinning.

"Mom's the best!", smiled Carla while Makoto smiled. It was true, no one messed with Mama Mikasa's children.


	33. Happy Birthday, Mikasa!

**Author's Note: So there's a good chance this fanfic will never end. It will simply be "Ongoing" Every time I think its almost finished, I get tons of new ideas. Currently...16 more chapters are planned. Yes. 16. I'm glad you guys are really enjoying it, because its gonna be around for a LONG time**

"MOM! HELP!", Makoto screamed in fear up in his bedroom. He was cornered up against the wall, and across the bedroom was a big spider on the wall.

"Makoto?! Baby, what is it?!", cried Mikasa, worriedly as she hurried up. "What's up, buddy?", asked Eren worried.

"T-There! B-Big...spider! HUGE! Godzilla size!", whimpered Makoto, pointing. Mikasa blinked, looking.

"Sweetheart, it's not Godzilla size", she said. "It kinda is..", Eren admitted, looking freaked out.

"Seriously Eren? Go over there and kill it", Mikasa said.

"What?! Why me?!", Eren asked, scared. "Eren! You're 25 years old! Go on", Mikasa urged. Eren looked terrified, but he gulped.

He mustered up some courage, and grabbed a newspaper, rolled it up, and slowly approached the spider.

Mikasa watched, her arms crossed while Makoto hid behind her.

Eren approached extremely slowly, very tense. And as soon as he raised the newspaper to strike it, it suddenly jumped at him.

"AAAAHHHHH! FUCK THIS! GET IT AWAY!", Eren freaked, jumping back ten feet, climbing on Makoto's bed.

Makoto screamed as well, jumping back. Mikasa sighed. "Here, I'll kill it", she grabbed the newspaper and instantly hit it, killing it.

"See? Gone", Mikasa said. "Thank you mommy", Makoto whimpered. "I was talking to your father, sweetie", Mikasa said, softly.

"Hey!", Eren growled, embarrassed. He looked like a total wuss in front of his son.

"Men are such babies", Carla commented as she entered the room. "We're not!", Makoto shot back.

"Eren, you can come off the bed now", said Mikasa. "Oh...right", Eren blushed, getting off. Mikasa sighed, as she placed her hand on her swollen belly.

It was February, she was 7 months pregnant. Her due date was April 4th. It was also only a day before her own birthday, February 10th.

Carla and Makoto went downstairs to play.

"I guess your spider patrol", Eren chuckled. "Well, you're monster under the bed patrol so it evens up", Mikasa smiled.

Eren smiled, he pulled his wife close. "How you feeling?", he asked, worriedly. "I could go for a hot bath right now", admitted Mikasa.

Her back was aching all morning, bad. "I'll run it for you", Eren said softly, he gently kissed her forehead, his hand on her belly.

While Mikasa was in the bath, Eren was downstairs, doing some plans with Carla and Makoto.

Plans for her birthday. "Okay, you two both know mom hasn't been feeling the best from her pregnancy, and her arthritis", Eren said.

"So we got to give her a great birthday", smiled Carla. "You got it. Carla, you and Rubi will work on the cake. Armin is in charge of decorations. Makoto, you and Armin are in charge of wrapping her presents", Eren instructed.

Carla and Makoto had to chuckle at how seriously Eren took this, like some military mission.

"What are you getting mom?", asked Makoto curiously, as he held his teddy bear.

"It's a surprise, I don't want to risk her finding out", Eren said.

The gift was a beautiful bracelet. It had real sapphires in it, and on it, it had the words "Beautiful Queen"

Carla had gotten Mikasa a very comfortable and soft maternity sweater that was pink, while Makoto made his mom a card that said "Best mommy ever".

Rubi had gotten her a book she had wanted, while Armin got her a cat necklace.

"So what's your job, dad?", asked Carla. "Keeping your mom as distracted as possible. She can't know about this, it has to be a surprise", Eren replied.

"Good luck dad, mom's too smart to be surprised", Makoto said.

"Trust me, this time she will be", assured Eren. "So, Rubi and Armin will be here tomorrow morning, early", Eren said.

"Okay", Carla nodded. "We'll be ready", added Makoto.

While Carla and Makoto watched TV, Eren went upstairs.

Upstairs, Mikasa relaxed in the hot bath. Eren gently knocked. "Baby, you all right?", he asked.

"Yeah, this hot water feels nice", replied Mikasa as Eren entered.

Eren sat on the edge of the tub, as he gently then got a washcloth, and a handheld shower head.

"Lean forward a bit", he said. "Eren...you pamper me way too much", Mikasa blushed, but did so. Eren always washed Mikasa's back through this pregnancy, and gave it a very relaxing, hot water like massage.

It hurt extra from her arthritis, and doing this helped a lot. Eren gently washed it, then sprayed the water on it.

"That feels really nice Eren..", Mikasa mused, relaxed. Eren smiled. "So...what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?", he asked.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal Eren...maybe we'll go out to eat", Mikasa shrugged, relaxed. "Not a big deal? Mikasa, its your birthday!", Eren said.

'This is perfect, she doesn't suspect a thing!', he though, happily. But he was also asking because he wanted to know just where Mikasa wanted to go after the surprise party.

"I know but...I like giving the kids big birthday parties, not us", Mikasa admitted. "You've always been such a great mommy", Eren said softly, as he continued washing her back.

"We can have nice birthdays as well, sweetie", Eren pointed out.

"Well, maybe the four of us can go see a movie, and out to dinner after", Mikasa said. "Yeah? That sounds good", said Eren.

Mikasa blushed as Eren sprayed warm water on her back again, it felt amazing.

"Maybe...we could also..", she started, turning redder. Eren blushed, knowing what she was saying.

"Only if you feel up to it...you're seven months pregnant and you're in a lot of pain", he said softly.

"I know...but I..", Mikasa blushed. "Am in the mood...", she admitted. Eren grinned, blushing still.

"Hey...wait a second though. Won't it trigger labor?", he asked, worried then. "No, not this early", assured Mikasa.

Eren looked worried still, but the way she asked was so tempting. "We'll see how you feel tomorrow night", he decided. Mikasa nodded, blushing.

By night, Mikasa was in bed and so was Carla. But Eren was having some trouble getting Makoto asleep.

"Dad, please get mom. I want to sleep with her tonight", Makoto whimpered, pulling his covers up.

"Come on buddy, you know mommy doesn't feel good. She needs her rest", Eren reasoned.

"I...I know but...the monster will get me. Only mommy can protect me", Makoto said.

"Oh? So you're saying I can't?", asked Eren. Makoto didn't say anything. "Ouch...", Eren muttered.

"Okay well listen, it may not seem like it, but daddy is just as strong as mommy", he started.

"No you're not", said Makoto. Eren looked offended, but went on. "Okay fine, almost as strong. And whatever monster is under your bed, I'll make sure it doesn't bother you", said Eren.

"But daddy the monsters are really big, they're giants! They're these humans that wear no clothes and eat people!", Makoto explained, fearfully.

Eren blinked at his son. "Where on earth did you get such a crazy idea as that?", he asked. Makoto shrugged, still looking scared.

Eren sighed. "Son, if they're as big as you say, they can't fit under your bed", he pointed out. "Just check, please dad. Mom always does", Makoto pleaded.

"Okay, okay", Eren looked under the bed, and as usual all he saw was a stuffed animal, a candy wrapper, a book and a pair of pants.

"Well, there's no monster. But here's this pair of pants your mom was looking for today while doing the laundry", Eren said, holding them up.

"Oops...", said Makoto. Eren smiled, he stood up. "See? No monsters", he assured. Makoto nodded softly, looking a little more relieved.

Titan slept at the bottom of the bed, the Golden Retriever curled up next to Makoto.

"Okay...leave the light on", said Makoto. "I will, goodnight son", smiled Eren. "Night daddy...", said Makoto.

Eren half way closed the door, and exited the room. Makoto cuddled close to his dog, as he eventually drifted to sleep.

Morning soon came, Mikasa was fast asleep in bed. It was around 7 AM. Eren slept soundly as well, snoring even.

Carla gently opened her parents bedroom door. She quietly tip toed over to Eren's side. She glanced, making sure her mom was asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she tapped her dad's shoulder.

"Dad...", she whispered. Eren continued to snore. "Dad...!", she hissed, shaking him.

"Huh...what?", Eren asked groggily, opening his eyes halfway. "You gotta get up, we have to plan mom's party, remember?", Carla whispered, not wanting to wake her mom.

Eren blinked. "Oh...crap", he whispered, realizing he overslept a little. He looked over, to see Mikasa was still asleep.

Very carefully, he got out of bed. To his relief, Mikasa remained fast asleep.

"Okay, let's go wake your brother", Eren said quietly, as he and Carla exited the bedroom.

After getting Makoto up, the three went downstairs. Carla and Makoto had a quick bowl of cereal while Eren called Armin and Rubi to come over.

Armin and Rubi arrived shortly. "Okay, you all know what to do", Eren said. "Eren, wait. Who's going to pick up all the punch, snacks and pizza?", asked Rubi.

"Armin and Makoto, you two are", said Eren. "Okay...how do you plan to keep Mikasa upstairs for hours?", asked Armin.

"I...honestly haven't figured that out yet", admitted Eren. "Brilliant", said Rubi, sarcastically. "Don't worry! I'll figure it out!", assured Eren.

"We should have everything ready no later than noon", assured Armin.

Eren nodded. He went back upstairs. "Okay, let's get started", said Rubi.

She and Carla started with baking the cake, while Armin and Makoto wrapped the presents.

Back upstairs, Mikasa was still asleep. Eren sat on the bed beside her. He smiled softly, and gently placed his hand on her belly.

He rubbed it softly, as he watched over her.

To everyone's luck, Mikasa slept in. She didn't stir until finally around 11 AM. At this point, Armin and Makoto had just left to get all the food, while Carla and Rubi finished up decorating the cake.

Mikasa opened her eyes softly. "Hey...good morning sleepyhead", Eren said sweetly. Mikasa blushed, as she sat up. Eren quickly helped her.

"How's my birthday girl?", asked Eren. Mikasa blushed.

"I'm okay...what time is it?", asked Mikasa, rubbing her eyes. "11", replied Eren. Mikasa blinked, shocked. "11?! Did the kids eat yet?", she asked, panicked.

"Easy baby, the kids are fine. They had breakfast and are downstairs", assured Eren.

"Oh...you made them breakfast?", asked Mikasa, a look of nervousness in her eyes. She knew Eren was not the best cook.

"Just cereal and toaster waffles", replied Eren. "Oh okay...", Mikasa looked relieved he didn't use the stove.

Eren then tried to think of something else to say, anything to keep the conversation going to keep her upstairs.

But before he could say another word...

"I'll be right back", Mikasa went to get up.

"Whoa, where you going?!", asked Eren, panicked. Shit, he though. That didn't sound at all suspicious.

Mikasa blinked. "Eren, I'm just going to the bathroom. You know the baby is on my bladder all the time...", she said, a look of heavy suspicion on her face.

"Oh...okay. Yeah, sorry uh...", Eren panicked, he was blowing it. Fast.

"Are you okay?", asked Mikasa, as Eren helped her out of bed. "Y-Yeah...I just uh...", Eren stuttered.

"Eren, seriously. What is up?", asked Mikasa, frowning now. "Okay...I...I broke your Titanic DVD", Eren lied, but was good at making it sound like a confession.

Mikasa blinked. "Eren, I can buy it again, its okay", she assured. She went into the bathroom, but they could still hear each other through the door.

"Yeah I know...I just know its your favorite movie, and I panicked...", Eren continued. "Eren! You really were worried I'd be mad?", asked Mikasa.

He heard her washing her hands, as she exited the bathroom. "Yeah...", replied Eren.

Mikasa smiled. "Eren, that's minor", she assured. She hugged him then. Eren sighed in relief, hugging her back.

She fell for it, he couldn't believe it. He nearly blew the whole surprise.

"The computer's downstairs, I'll order a new copy on Amazon. I need to walk anyway, I feel so rested", Mikasa said then. Eren's eyes filled with panic again, luckily she didn't see.

"Mikasa, let me do it. You really should rest", he said. "Eren, I'm fine. I need to move my legs, they feel stiff", Mikasa insisted.

"Mika, please baby. Your back...", Eren pressed. "It's not too bad right now, don't worry Eren", Mikasa assured him.

Eren panicked, he had to think of something, and fast. And then he remembered what she said last night in the bath.

"Mikasa...wait", he took her hand then. Mikasa blinked.

"About your...request last night...", he started. Mikasa turned red. "Eren...we can't right now. One of the kids might come up", she said.

"No, they're too sucked into a movie downstairs. I got them the collection of those old Godzilla movies", Eren assured.

Mikasa hesitated, blushing. Eren then pulled her close.

And they instantly kissed deeply, Eren stroked her hair, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sure...?", asked Mikasa, breathlessly as they broke the kiss. Eren nodded, he gently got on the bed with her, being careful with her stomach, and the two continued.

An hour later, Armin and Makoto arrived home with all the food. "We got it all!", said Armin as Rubi and Carla helped them.

They brought 4 large pizzas, 3 bottles of soda, 2 bottles of punch and several snacks.

"Is everything ready?", asked Makoto. "Yep", replied Rubi, smiling.

"I'll go get them!", Carla said, she hurried upstairs.

Eren and Mikasa lay in bed, having finished only 20 minutes ago. Both were undressed, under a blanket. Eren held Mikasa close.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Dad, we're rea-", Carla stopped then, starring.

"CARLA!", Mikasa cried, panicked, pulling the blanket up more. "Oh shit...Carla uh...okay, tell them we'll be right down!", Eren also panicked.

They then heard Rubi from downstairs.

"Carla, are they coming?"

"Yeah, they were having sex!", Carla yelled back down. Mikasa and Eren both turned red. "CARLA!", Eren yelled, blushing.

"Oh my god...sweetie, can you just...step out?", asked Mikasa, extremely flushed. "Okay...just know, I'm scarred for life", said Carla.

She exited, shutting the door. Mikasa looked mortified. "I told you one of them would walk in", she growled.

"Sorry...", Eren said, just as red. Mikasa blinked then. "What's Rubi doing here?", she asked. "Uh...", Eren hesitated.

"She came to see the kids...so you want to eat lunch?", asked Eren. Mikasa nodded. After they got a shower, and got dressed they went downstairs.

Mikasa blinked. "Eren, why are all the lights off?", she asked. The living room and kitchen lights were off.

Even the curtains were closed. "Maybe the power went out...", Eren guessed. Mikasa frowned. "Then why is the upstairs hall light on?", she asked.

Eren then walked towards the kitchen, Mikasa followed.

"Eren, what's going on...?", asked Mikasa, when suddenly Eren clicked the kitchen light on, grinning.

"SURPRISE!", Rubi, Armin, Carla and Makoto suddenly shouted, all grinning. Mikasa starred, in shock. And suddenly her eyes lit up as she smiled.

The kitchen was beautifully decorated. There were pink balloons, a white table cloth over the table, set up with plates, napkins, cups and there was a bowl of red punch.

There was also pizza boxes stacked to the side, and a shelf of presents. In the middle of the table was a round birthday cake. It was Mikasa's favorite...a strawberry shortcake.

It had 26 candles lit.

"You...you all did this for me?!", cried Mikasa, shocked. "Of course!", smiled Rubi. "It was a surprise", added Makoto happily.

"Do you like the decorations, mom?", asked Carla. "I love them sweetie!", Mikasa then saw Eren grinning.

She couldn't believe she didn't figure it out sooner. Eren had planned all this for her, him and the kids, along with Armin and Rubi.

It was in that moment...Mikasa felt so blessed. To have a husband like Eren, great kids, great friends...

"So this is why you were acting so weird...you never even broke my DVD", Mikasa smirked. "You guessed it", Eren said.

Mikasa smiled. "Happy birthday, Mikasa", Eren said, as he pulled her close. "Oh Eren...thank you!", cried Mikasa, hugging him back. Eren kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday, mom!", Carla and Makoto hurried over. Mikasa hugged both her children, smiling.

"This is so...sweet of you all", smiled Mikasa, beaming. "You deserve a nice birthday like this", said Armin.

After eating cake and lunch, Mikasa opened her presents.

After opening Armin and Rubi's, she opened Carla's. "Oh Carla...sweetie, it's beautiful!", cried Mikasa, holding the pink sweater.

"Dad gave me the money", Carla said, smiling. "Honey, this is so sweet", smiled Mikasa, she hugged Carla close, as the two then rubbed noses, as they did ever since Carla was a baby.

"Open mine next!", Makoto said happily.

"Okay", Mikasa took his present, and opened it. "Oh...Makoto..", she cried, touched, looking at the card.

"Because you are the best mommy!", said Makoto. Mikasa smiled, blinking some tears from her eyes. "Oh sweetie, thank you", she said, hugging her son.

"And, finally mine", Eren said handing it to her. Mikasa opened it.

"Oh my god...Eren! Are these real?!", she cried, shocked looking at the bracelet. "Yep, and look at the words", Eren said.

Mikasa looked, and she blushed at the words "Beautiful Queen". "Eren...", she cried, happily. She blinked more tears from her eyes.

She then kissed him softly, as Eren held her close.

"You don't have to say anything, baby. Happy Birthday", Eren said sweetly, hugging her close.

After eating more cake and snacks, the family went out to see a movie, and then to dinner. It was the best birthday Mikasa could of asked for.

 **Author's Note: Happy Birthday Mikasa! It's late by a day, but its done! Also, don't worry, there's no titans in this world. Just a fun reference :)**


	34. Delivery

"Kids, breakfast is ready!", Eren called. It was early in the morning. It was a rainy April morning. "Eren...you didn't burn down the kitchen did you?", asked Mikasa from the living room.

"Of course not!", Eren said. Since reaching her ninth month, Mikasa's back has been worse than ever. She's constantly in pain from it, and is limited on what she can do.

Eren insisted he cook meals until Mikasa has the baby.

He took some lessons from Rubi, luckily. Mikasa was on the couch, propped on soft, supportive pillows. She wore her nightgown, gently rubbing her swollen belly.

She was nearly as big as she was with Carla.

It was April 8th, a couple days after Mikasa's due date. She was four days late, worrying Eren and Rubi.

"Don't worry mom, we'll make sure dad doesn't burn down the kitchen!", Carla assured as she and Makoto hurried downstairs.

"That's insulting!", said Eren, but he smiled. The kids ate breakfast quickly, in a hurry.

"I'm off!", said Makoto, hurrying out with Titan. Carla went to leave, but she hesitated.

"Carla? Sweetie, what's wrong? Did you forget something?", asked Mikasa, while Eren did the dishes.

Carla hesitated, a worried look in her dark eyes.

"Carla?", asked Mikasa, worried.

"I...I don't want to go to school today", Carla admitted then. Mikasa blinked, this was strange. Carla loved school.

"How come, honey?", she asked. Carla looked at her mom. "Well...what if you have the baby today? I'm worried...", said Carla.

Mikasa looked at her daughter, surprised. "Carla, you don't have to worry sweetie. The baby and I will be fine", she assured.

Carla looked worried still. "But...", she pressed.

"Hey, come here", said Mikasa, softly. Carla went over to her mom. Mikasa pulled her daughter close.

"Don't worry about me. You're just a child, your job is to be happy and have fun, and do good in school. Leave the worrying to daddy", Mikasa soothed. She gently fixed her daughter's hair, while Carla placed her hand on her mom's stomach

"If I don't worry...will that help you, mom?", asked Carla. "Yes, it will honey", Mikasa smiled.

"Okay then...", Carla said. "That's my girl, go catch up with your brother", Mikasa said. Carla nodded, she hugged her mom.

"See you after school, Akane", she said cutely to her mom's belly. Mikasa smiled, feeling the baby kick softly in reply.

Carla got up, and saw Mittens. "Bye Mittens, take care of mom and dad!", she waved. Mittens meowed cutely.

Carla hurried out then. Mikasa sighed softly, worried. "She's growing up way too fast...", she said sadly.

"She really is...they both are", Eren agreed, entering.

He sat beside her, and began rubbing her sore back. Mikasa relaxed at his touch. "It's still raining", Eren noticed.

"Carla and Makoto brought their umbrellas. The weather is supposed to clear up though", said Mikasa.

"Hey...how are you feeling, Mikasa?", asked Eren, worried. "I'm all right, just tired", assured Mikasa.

"This is the first pregnancy where the baby has been late...", realized Eren. "Yeah, I guess she doesn't want to leave mommy's tummy", Mikasa said, sweetly, tenderly rubbing her belly.

Eren smiled softly. "You're such a great mommy, you know that?", he asked. Mikasa blushed.

"I'm just trying to do my best to be a good mother, I'm not that great", she said. She then pulled a heart shaped locket out from under her shirt. It was on a necklace.

Inside was two pictures, one of her dad, and one of her mom. She kept it hidden so she never lost it.

"I just...am trying to be like my mom", she said sadly. Eren looked at her worried, stroking her hair.

"Mikasa, I don't think I tell you enough what an amazing mother you are", Eren said.

Mikasa blushed, smiling. "And you're a great daddy", she said. Eren smiled, and kissed her cheek softly, and gently rubbed her belly. Mikasa gently tucked her locket back under her shirt.

Carla and Makoto hurried to school, the rain pouring down hard. They made it inside, by the lockers.

"I hate the rain", complained Makoto. Titan shook his fur, water flying everywhere. "Titan!", scolded Carla, getting wet.

The Golden Retriever panted goofily, water dripping from his fur. Makoto dried him off with a towel he had brought along in case.

"Sis, when is mom going to have the baby?", he asked. "It should be any time now. She was supposed to have her 4 days ago", replied Carla, as she got her shoes out of the locker.

"If it was supposed to be 4 days ago, how come the baby isn't here yet?", asked Makoto.

"Well, some babies take longer", Carla replied.

Makoto tilted his head cutely, petting Titan. "Hey sis...", he asked. "Yeah?", asked Carla.

"Where do babies come from? Do you know?", he asked. Carla paused, turning pale. "You're WAY too young to know about that!", she said.

"But, you know?", asked Makoto. "Well..sort of. I got a vague idea. Since I'm mature for my age..", started Carla.

"Stop bragging", Makoto frowned. "Do you want an answer or not?", argued Carla. "Anyway, mom and dad gave me the talk just a few months ago since I wouldn't stop nagging them. But you're way too young", Carla explained.

Mikasa was against giving Carla the talk since she was only 10, but since she acted more like a 12 year old, and wouldn't stop nagging her parents, they gave in.

"Come on, I wanna know!", pressed Makoto. "Look, I'll leave it at this. When two people really love each other, they make a baby", Carla said.

"But how?", asked Makoto. "Drop it, Makoto you're way too young!", Carla yelled, embarrassed.

"But...", Makoto persisted. "The bell's about to ring!", Carla hurried over, escaping that conversation. Makoto blinked, and sighed.

"I want to be older, no one tells me anything, Titan", he sighed. Titan barked, and licked Makoto's face.

Makoto went to Sasha's class, while Carla went to her class. Sasha still taught first graders, and married Connie, who worked at a Grocery store.

Jean was still single, while Krista and Ymir had married. Krista was a nurse at the hospital, and often worked with Rubi.

Armin wrote quite a few books, and he and Rubi decided to start trying for their first child.

In Eren's words, "Finally"

Back at home, Mikasa had fallen asleep on the couch, propped on pillows. Eren gently covered her with a blanket, and stayed cuddled with her.

She slept for about a half an hour, and opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily, she felt a little light headed, and even nauseous.

She sat up weakly. "Mikasa? Baby, you okay?", asked Eren, worriedly. He wore the "Paranoid daddy eyes" as Mikasa called it.

"Y-Yeah...", replied Mikasa. Eren looked at her, she looked pale.

"No you're not, you don't look so good", Eren said worriedly.

"Eren, really I'm fine", assured Mikasa. "You look pale, are you in any pain?", asked Eren, placing his hand on her belly.

"No...I just feel a little sick", replied Mikasa. "I'll go make you some tea", Eren said, hurrying into the kitchen.

Mikasa nodded, as she sat up a little more. She placed both hands on her swollen stomach, when she suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her abdomen.

"Aahhh!", Mikasa wasn't able to bite back a cry of pain, as she slightly doubled over, clutching her belly.

Her contractions were much more painful this time, it was either because it was her third pregnancy, or like Makoto, Akane would be born _fast._

"Mikasa!", Eren had heard her, and hurried in. He rushed to her side, and instantly knew. She was pale, and had a pained look on her face.

"Is it...?", he asked urgently, taking her hands. "Y-Yeah...", Mikasa replied, shaking.

"Okay, just breathe love, deep breaths, let's go", Eren helped his wife stand, as the two exited the house. Eren already had everything packed in the car.

Once in the car, Mikasa breathed deeply, trembling. Eren looked at her worried, as he started the car.

"Mikasa...how strong are the contractions?", he asked fearfully, as he started driving.

"T-They're much stronger...that with Carla and Makoto...I don't know if that means they just are, or...if Akane wants to be born quickly...", replied Mikasa, as she breathed in and out deeply.

Hearing this, Eren sped up. "I can't tell how far apart they are...it hurts too much...", Mikasa cried. Eren's heart sunk, never had he seen Mikasa show how much pain she was in during labor.

She was really hurting. "Just hang in there, okay? Just keep breathing and hang in there, love", Eren assured her, he rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Mikasa nodded, grimacing in pain. As soon as Eren went to remove his hand from her shoulder, Mikasa grabbed it, clutching it.

Eren felt how tight her grip was, and he only turned paler from worry. He managed to drive with one hand.

"We're almost there, baby. Hang on", he soothed, but his tone was urgent. Mikasa continued breathing deeply, gripping his hand tightly.

When they had to stop at a red light, Eren cursed but he quickly used the time to call Rubi.

After two rings, she answered. Seeing it was Eren's number, she knew.

"Eren? Is it Mikasa?", she asked. "Yeah...listen, she's in a lot of pain. More than the previous two times, I've never seen her like this...we're almost at the hospital", Eren explained quickly. He starred intently at the red light, waiting for it to turn green.

"Okay, I'll have a wheelchair ready, I don't want her on her feet if she's in as much pain as you say", replied Rubi.

"Okay, we'll see you there", Eren quickly hung up, and finally the light turned green. "Finally!", he growled, urgently as he stepped on it.

After about five more minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Eren parked near the ER doors, and saw Rubi and Krista, who was a nurse there, waiting with a wheelchair.

Once inside, and in a room, Rubi helped Mikasa get comfortable on the bed. Mikasa groaned painfully, clutching her stomach.

"Easy sweetie, breathe, you've done this before mommy, deep breaths", Rubi soothed her friend, rubbing her shoulder.

Mikasa took deep breaths, shaking. "Why are her contractions worse?", asked Eren, fearfully as he held his wife's hand. Mikasa crushed it, as she breathed rapidly through the intense pain.

""Its most likely due to the fact its her third. The third is always the toughest", replied Rubi.

"She's only about 3 cementers dialated",she confirmed.

"That's it...?", asked Mikasa breathlessly, shocked. Going by the pain she felt, she thought she was at least 6.

"That's it, mommy. Mikasa, wheather if you like it or not, I'm giving you an epidural", Rubi said, firmly.

"That's fine...", Mikasa said, breathlessly. Rubi looked surprised, but also relieved.

"Just...", Mikasa said then. "Yeah, mommy?", asked Rubi as she got it ready. "I don't want to be completely numb..", Mikasa said, weakly.

Rubi blinked. "I can't explain it...it just doesn't feel natural, not feeling anything during this", Mikasa said, as she breathed.

The idea of being in labor and not feeling a single thing freaked Mikasa out. She wasn't used to that, she was not the type of mother who didn't want to know what was going on.

She wanted to be in some control, and didn't like the idea of her just laying back and everyone doing it all for her.

Plus she had that mommy paranoia, what if she couldn't recognize when it was time to push? And something could happen to Akane.

"Sweetie, you can see the contractions on the monitor", Eren said, worriedly. He didn't want her in any pain.

"I know..but...I can't explain it. As weird as it sounds, I'd be scared if I felt nothing...", Mikasa admitted.

Rubi's eyes softened. "I understand. I'll give you enough so you're not in sheer agony, but you'll still be in some pain", she said.

Mikasa nodded. "Thanks Rubi...", she said. "Mika...are you sure?", asked Eren, worriedly. He stroked her hair.

"I am...don't worry Eren, I'll be okay", assured Mikasa, as she breathed. Eren still looked worried about the idea, but he knew he couldn't force Mikasa to change her mind. He sighed, but nodded.

After giving her the epidural, Mikasa relaxed back on the pillows. "You look a little better", Eren noticed, relieved.

"It still hurts when I have a contraction, but its not near as bad..", replied Mikasa, relieved. Eren smiled worriedly, he gently dabbed Mikasa's forehead, seeing some beads of sweat from when she was in pain.

"Just try to hang in there, I'm right here Mikasa. I'm not going anywhere", soothed Eren. "I know...", Mikasa smiled weakly, as she held his hand.

Several hours went by, it was evening, just after dark. Mikasa gripped Eren's hand tightly, as she breathed heavily.

"Hang in there...you're doing great Mikasa, just hang on", Eren soothed her, worriedly. He looked up at the monitor, seeing how high the line went up from the strong contraction.

He gritted his teeth, worried for her. Mikasa groaned slightly in pain, and she grimaced, crushing Eren's hand even tighter.

"Easy...deep breaths sweetie, you're doing really well", Krista assured her, worried. She kept an eye on her whenever Rubi had to step out for anything.

"Mikasa...do you hurt anywhere else? From your arthritis...", asked Eren, worried. Mikasa exhaled out shakily, the line on the monitor finally going down.

"Just my back...", she replied weakly. "It's..from when she was hit by that truck, right?", asked Krista concerned.

"Yeah...ever since her ribs were fractured...", replied Eren. "Try and turn on your side sweetheart", Krista soothed softly, as she helped Mikasa so she could rub her aching back.

"Thanks Krista...", Mikasa said breathlessly, as she gripped Eren's hand. "That was horrible...luckily Annie's father is still in prison. He won't be getting out", Krista said softly.

"And Annie? What ever happened to her...since she was expelled?", wondered Mikasa weakly. Krista shrugged.

"I don't know, she sorta vanished. I guess she moved far away", she assumed. "It's good we haven't heard from her in a long time", said Eren softly.

Mikasa winced then, as another strong contraction hit. She breathed deeply, as Eren dabbed her forehead, more beads of sweat appearing under her bangs.

"Breathe mommy, deep breaths", Krista soothed, she was really sweet. Always has been, since school, so a job as a nurse was perfect for her.

Mikasa took heavy breaths, as she endured the pain. She then groaned in pain, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

She was beginning to feel some pressure. It wasn't strong, but it was there. "Honey, you feel anything different?", Krista asked, noticing.

Mikasa gave a weak nod. "Y-Yeah...I feel some pressure...", she replied, shaking. "Okay, I'll get Rubi", Krista hurried out.

"Looks like it will be real soon now", Eren said softly, keeping calm for his wife. "Yeah...", Mikasa said breathlessly.

Mikasa blinked weakly then, as she still breathed deeply.

"Eren...you asked Armin to pick the kids up from school right...?", she asked. Eren suddenly froze. He turned white, as panic filled his head.

Crap...he forgot?! But he couldn't tell Mikasa that. He didn't want her under any stress.

"Yeah...I did, baby", he assured, smiling. It was his best poker face. "Okay...I figured, just wanted to make sure..", said Mikasa weakly.

Inside Eren was screaming. 'Fuck...fuck, how could I be this stupid?!' he thought.

"Hey, Mikasa...I'm gonna bring you back some more ice chips", Eren said. Mikasa blinked, but she nodded, as she focused on her labor.

Eren exited the room, and as soon as he was out, he saw Armin in the waiting room.

"Eren! How's Mikasa?", he asked, worried. "She's doing all right...Armin...uh...", Eren looked panicked. "What?", asked Armin.

"I forgot the kids!", Eren said then, panicked. Armin blinked. "HUH?!", he asked.

"I...it flew over my head! I was so worried about Mikasa...they're still at the school waiting!", Eren explained.

"I thought Sasha picked them up", said Armin. Eren shook his head. "All right, I'll go get them, you stay with Mikasa", Armin assured.

"Thanks Armin", Eren said, relieved. "I'm such an idiot...!", Eren growled, facepalming himself.

At the school, Carla and Makoto stood outside the building. Titan was laying down by Makoto's side. It was dark, only a street light on.

"Why haven't mommy and daddy picked us up yet?", asked Makoto, looking scared.

"I bet you anything mom is having the baby", Carla replied, a worried look on her face.

"What? What if they forget to pick us up? Until tomorrow?", asked Makoto worriedly. "Then we could sleep in the school...hey we could always eat all the snacks in the cafeteria!", suggested Carla.

"We can't do that!", Makoto cried. "Why not?", asked Carla. "That's stealing!", Makoto replied.

Carla sighed. She then blinked, seeing a car pull up. "It's Uncle Armin!", she realized. "Yay!", cheered Makoto cutely, while Titan got up, barking, wagging his fluffy tail.

"Sorry, guys! Hurry and get in!", said Armin. Carla got in the back with Makoto and Titan.

"What took you so long, Uncle Armin?", asked Makoto.

Before Armin could answer, Carla guessed it. "Is mom having the baby?", she asked, worriedly.

"You guessed it, we'll go to the hospital", Armin replied.

Soon they arrived. Makoto played with the toys in the waiting room with Titan while Armin sat down.

Carla saw Rubi. "Aunt Rubi", she said. "Yes sweetie?", she asked. "How's mom?", asked Carla worriedly.

"She's doing fine, honey. It shouldn't be too much longer now", replied Rubi. Carla looked worried still. "Could...I see her?", she asked. Rubi blinked, surprised.

"Let me go make sure", she said, as she went into the room.

Mikasa gripped Eren's hand, as she exhaled, the contraction easing up. "She's at 8 centimeters, Dr. Arlet", Krista said, speaking respectfully to Rubi.

"Okay, that's good. Thanks Krista. How you feeling, momma?", asked Rubi sweetly. "I'm hanging in there...", replied Mikasa a bit breathlessly. She was sweating a lot now from the pain.

"You're doing great, baby. We're nearly there", Eren soothed her, dabbing her forehead.

"Mikasa...honey...Carla wants to see you", Rubi said then. Mikasa blinked. "Is that all right?", asked Rubi.

"Yeah...but not Makoto. He's too little, he'll be scared if he sees me in pain", Mikasa replied, worriedly. "I understand, I'll bring her in", smiled Rubi.

"You sure, Mika?", asked Eren. Mikasa nodded. "Carla's been worried about me..I want her to know I'm okay", she said softly.

Just then the door re opened, Carla and Rubi entering. "Mom!", Carla hurried over, worried.

"Hey sweetie", said Mikasa softly, as she smiled. Carla took her mom's hand. "How are you feeling?", she asked.

"I'm doing okay, sweetie. Don't worry", assured Mikasa. "You look like you're in a lot of pain...", noticed Carla, worriedly.

"I'll be fine, baby. You need to quit worrying your little self", Mikasa smiled weakly, she gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Okay...so how long until our little sister comes?", asked Carla, she smiled. She decided not to act too worried around her mom, not wanting her mom to worry about her.

"Very soon now...", replied Mikasa softly, as she placed her hand on her belly. Eren blinked then, he noticed something that made his heart sink.

On the monitor, the line was very high. Mikasa was having a contraction...but she didn't show it, not wanting to worry her daughter.

She was truly an amazing mother.

"Hey princess, you should wait outside now", Eren said, worriedly. "But..I wanna stay. Mom, can I stay?", asked Carla.

"Boy she really knows who the boss is", grumbled Eren.

"I'd like it if you'd wait outside with Armin and your brother sweetie", Mikasa said softly.

"But...", Carla pressed, worried. "Sweetie, it's going to get a little scary in here for a child. Don't worry, as soon as Akane is here, you'll know", assured Mikasa, as she took her daughter's hand.

"Well...okay", Carla gave in. "Thanks sweetheart", smiled Mikasa weakly.

Krista showed Carla out. As soon as she left, Mikasa winced and gripped her belly instantly.

"You were in pain that whole time!", Eren said, worriedly as he dabbed her forehead.

"I wasn't about to scare Carla...", Mikasa explained breathlessly.

"I know...", Eren stroked Mikasa's hair softly, as she breathed deeply. "You're such a good mommy, Mikasa", Rubi said, softly.

Around two more hours passed, Carla sat anxiously next to Armin while Makoto had fallen asleep on the seat with Titan.

Carla glanced at the closed door, worriedly.

Inside the room, Mikasa grunted painfully. She crushed Eren's hand tightly, as she leaned forward, grimacing in pain.

"That's it momma, that's it, keep pushing", Rubi soothed. Mikasa had just began pushing an hour and a half ago.

She was struggling more than they expected. She cried out, as she gasped for air, collapsing back on her pillows.

"Easy, you're doing beautifully, love", Eren soothed her, he dabbed her soaked forehead as Mikasa caught her breath.

Her chest heaved violently, she felt exhausted. For some reason, she had grown exhausted much quicker during this birth.

She then groaned, feeling a sharp contraction. "Another big push, mommy. I'm starting to see the head", Rubi said softly.

Mikasa leaned forward with Eren's help, and grunted in pain as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it, that's my strong girl..", Eren encouraged, holding her hand. Mikasa crushed it, shaking.

"Okay, rest sweetie! Take a breath, the head's almost crowning", Rubi soothed. Mikasa gasped for air, collapsing back on her pillows.

"Great job sweetie, we're nearly there", Eren comforted her, dabbing her forehead once more.

Mikasa breathed deeply, she then leaned forward, pushing again. She cried out in pain then. "I know mommy, the head's crowning...easy...just keep pushing", Rubi soothed her.

Mikasa cried out louder, the pain merciless. She continued pushing through, and with one short cry of pain, the baby's head was out.

"Almost now! Her head's out!", Rubi cried. Mikasa panted weakly, as Eren dabbed her forehead once more.

"I'm so proud of you, Mikasa. We're almost done", he soothed worriedly.

"Just two or three more pushes and it'll be over, sweetie", Rubi said.

Mikasa breathed shakily, she felt so tired and in so much pain. But she leaned forward with Eren's help, pushing hard.

She grimaced in pain, struggling bad. Tears even appeared in the corners of her eyes. Eren's heart broke, seeing this.

"You can do it Mikasa, you've done this before...you're doing great", he encouraged her, as he rubbed her aching back.

Mikasa gasped for air then, her chest heaving. "Easy, easy love, almost...", Eren dabbed her forehead. Mikasa breathed heavily.

"So...tired...", she cried weakly. Eren's eyes filled with fear at her words. "I know baby, but we're almost done. Akane is almost here", he soothed her.

Despite her exhaustion, Mikasa never gave up. She leaned forward again, and pushed hard. "That's it, that's it...", Eren encouraged as he helped her.

"Beautiful job, mommy...almost...she's here!", Rubi suddenly cried. Mikasa collapsed back onto the pillows as she heard the beautiful sound of her baby crying.

Eren's eyes lit up, as his heart skipped a beat. "Mikasa! She's here, you did it!", he smiled. Mikasa smiled weakly as she caught her breath.

She felt exhausted, but was so happy at the same time. "Rubi, let me hold her..", she pleaded, eagerly.

"Here she is, mommy", smiled Rubi. She wrapped the now clean baby in a pink blanket. Mikasa carefully held her baby.

Eren looked, and both his and Mikasa's breaths caught in their throats. The 7 pound baby looked identical to Mikasa.

She looked _just_ like her. Dark blackish blue eyes, raven black hair, pale ivory skin, and even the same facial features.

The baby stopped crying, and looked up at her parents with her mother's eyes.

"Amazing...", Eren mused. "She's so gorgeous...", cried Mikasa, happily as she cuddled her baby close. "She looks just like you", Rubi mused, just as shocked. She quickly inserted pain medicine in Mikasa's IV.

"There...now you'll finally get relief from the arthritis", Rubi said. Eren sighed in relief. He wrapped his arm around Mikasa's shoulders, and held his other arm under her arms, seeing she was weak.

"You can let Carla and Makoto in...", Mikasa said weakly. Rubi smiled, nodding.

As soon as she opened the door, Carla rushed in. "Mom! Are you okay? What about Akane?", she cried.

"We're fine, sweetie", Mikasa smiled weakly. "Your little sister is here, Carla", said Eren, softly as he smiled.

Carla looked, as she beamed. "She's so cute!", she cried. Akane had both Mikasa and Carla's eyes.

"Where's Makoto?", asked Mikasa. "He fell asleep", replied Carla. "He'll see her later then", said Eren.

"Hey Akane...I'm your sister", said Carla, smiling. Akane blinked cutely, she then smiled, reaching her tiny hands out. Carla beamed, as she let Akane grab her finger with her tiny hand.

Mikasa smiled, seeing her daughters interact was so cute and beautiful.

"You did so well Mikasa", Eren smiled, he kissed Mikasa's forehead. "I'm just so glad Akane's healthy", Mikasa said sleepily, as she held her baby close.

Her eyelids were heavy, and she felt like she could sleep for days, but at the same time she was so happy.

Rubi and Armin smiled as they watched the family. "She's okay right?", asked Armin worried. "She'll be just fine, they both will", assured Rubi.

Armin smiled. "Hey...", Rubi said then. "Hm?", asked Armin softly. "I...I got something to tell you", she started. Armin blinked.

Rubi took his hands. "I'm pregnant...", she said. Armin blinked, and his face suddenly lit up.

"Really?!", he asked happily. Rubi nodded, smiling. Armin hugged her close, as the two kissed.


	35. Making Peace

"She's so cute!", Makoto said. Mikasa and Eren were back home with the baby. Makoto was holding Akane carefully, Mikasa helping him. Mikasa had stayed in the hospital for 3 days, and then wanted to go back home, despite Rubi's worry.

Akane's full name given was Akane Sakura Jaeger.

"She really is...she reminds me of you when you were a baby little brother!", smiled Carla. "Hey, I'm a big brother now!", pointed out Makoto cutely.

Mikasa smiled. "That's right, you are now", she said. "I'm a big sister again! Now I got two siblings to look out for", smiled Carla.

"You think you can handle them, princess?", joked Eren. "Don't worry, I could handle five siblings!", Carla said, confident. Eren turned pale at the idea of six kids, Mikasa noticing.

"Well don't worry, you'll just have to sister the two", smiled Mikasa. Eren sighed in relief.

"You two got school now", Eren said, smiling. "But we wanna stay with Akane", whined Makoto. "Yeah!", added Carla.

"Don't worry you two, she'll still be here when you get home. Besides she needs a nap", Mikasa assured, as she gently held Akane close.

"Okay...", said Carla and Makoto, both looking sad they had to leave.

Eren and Mikasa really lucked out. They didn't have kids who got jealous of a new baby. But kids who loved the idea of it.

Carla got her bag and hurried out with Makoto and Titan. "I still can't believe how much she looks like you..", admitted Eren, as he gazed down at Akane.

"I know...its amazing", Mikasa mused as she cuddled Akane close. Akane babbled cutely, looking around curiously.

"Hey sweetie, you feel hungry?", Mikasa asked, sweetly. Akane blinked cutely at her mom, she then smiled and reached her tiny hands out to Mikasa's face.

"She's such a cutiepie", Mikasa smiled. "She reminds me of Carla, when she was a baby. Carla was really alert and very happy too", Eren said, smiling.

"It's true...Akane's so happy and Carla was too...", Mikasa agreed. "Makoto was really weak...", she said then, looking down.

"Yeah, but as weak as he was, remember every time his little face lit up when he saw you?", asked Eren, as he stroked Mikasa's hair.

Mikasa smiled, remembering. "It's hard to believe how much they grew...having Akane is bringing back so many memories", she said, as she unbuttoned her nightgown, helping Akane latch onto her breast.

"Hey...is that pain medicine helping? With your arthritis?", asked Eren, worriedly. "It really is...alot more than I expected", replied Mikasa, as Akane nursed.

"You're not lying?", pressed Eren, worried. "I promise you Eren, I've been feeling much better since Rubi gave it to me", Mikasa reassured him, smiling softly.

And it was true. She felt so much better since. The pain she had been feeling in her back and arms were completely gone, as far as her ribs went, it wasn't totally gone, but was so mild she rarely felt it.

"Okay...that's good", Eren sighed in relief. "I'm gonna take this little one to her crib", Mikasa said. Akane finished nursing, and now whimpered a little, fussy since she was tired.

"You need any help?", asked Eren. "No, I got her", assured Mikasa. She carried Akane upstairs.

Eren smiled as he watched her go up. He couldn't feel more blessed right now. Mikasa pulled through...both she and Akane were just fine. As were Carla and Makoto.

Eren's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coming", he said. Expecting it to be Armin or Rubi, he opened the door.

Eren blinked then, seeing Grisha standing in the doorway. "Hello, son", he said simply. Eren looked at him, he then looked away.

"Hi dad", he said, a slight bitter tone in his voice. "May I come in?", asked Grisha. Eren nodded, as he let his father in.

The two hadn't spoke since Eren's mother died.

Mikasa was still upstairs, trying to get Akane to sleep. "You really don't want to miss anything, don't you sweetie?", she said sweetly as she tried walking Akane.

The baby fought sleep like crazy. She wasn't crying, but whimpering off and on, while looking around curiously.

Mikasa blinked then, it was strangely quiet downstairs. Worried, she looked downstairs. "Eren? Is everything all right?", she asked, still holding Akane.

"Yeah...", replied Eren. Mikasa blinked, coming down. She then froze, seeing Grisha.

"Grisha...it's been a long time", she said. "It has...how are you doing, Mikasa?", asked Grisha softly. "I'm all right...", replied Mikasa.

"That's good. I see...I have another grandchild", Grisha noticed, looking kindly at Akane. Akane gripped her mother's shirt with her tiny hands, starring at Grisha with her mother's eyes.

"Yes...her name is Akane", Mikasa replied softly. "I see...after your mother", Grisha noticed.

Eren remained quiet. Mikasa glared slightly at him. "Would you like me to make you some tea?", Mikasa asked Grisha then.

"If it's not too much trouble", Grisha replied. "Not at all, Eren want to help me out? My hands are full here", Mikasa said, as Akane played with a strand of her mom's hair.

"Sure", Eren got up, following his wife into the kitchen.

As soon as Eren started boiling hot water, Mikasa glared. "Eren. You told me you'd tell him about Akane _eight months ago"_ she growled, angrily.

She kept her tone calm for Akane, but her eyes expressed anger. She was tired of Eren and his father not speaking.

Eren looked away, not answering. "Don't snub me. Eren, just how long is this gonna drag out? He's your father! Our childrens' grandfather! Their ONLY living one!", Mikasa said.

Eren froze then, looking at her.

"He blames himself every day for what happened to your mother. Carla, Makoto and Akane...they'll never get to meet my parents. At least Carla and Makoto knew your mother and your father, but Akane will only have one living grandparent she ever knew", Mikasa pointed out, as she looked at her daughter softly.

Eren suddenly felt guilt washing over him at his wife's words.

"Are you really going to not let your own child not know her only living grandparent, just to spite your father?", Mikasa hissed, glaring.

Eren looked down, his glare had left. She was right. And he knew it. All these years, he hated his father. For leaving his mother alone in that hospital, on her death bed.

But he had forgotten, Grisha was there when Carla died.

"Mikasa...I'm sorry. You're right", Eren said quietly. Mikasa looked at him, her eyes hopeful as Akane played now with Mikasa's scarf.

The two brought the tea into the living room. "It's getting close to lunch time. I'll let you two talk while I get this little one to bed. Then I'll make some lunch", Mikasa said softly, as Eren sat across from hit father.

"You really don't have to go through any trouble, Mikasa. You're a busy mother", Grisha assured her, holding his hand up in a kind gesture.

"It's really all right. You're family after all", smiled Mikasa. Akane continued playing with her mom's scarf.

Grisha smiled softly. "Thank you. I have to say...Akane looks just like you", he said. Mikasa smiled, she then went upstairs.

"Maybe those two can finally be a family again...", Mikasa said softly to Akane. Akane babbled cutely, not understanding but loving the sound of her mama's voice.

Mikasa smiled and nuzzled her baby close.

"Now, its your naptime sweetie", she said as she entered the nursery.

Downstairs, the two were quiet at first.

Eren decided to break the ice. "Dad...I..I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. For not telling you about Akane..."

"It's all right...", Grisha replied. It was awkwardly silent, the only sound was the ticking of a clock that sat on the fireplace mantel.

"How's Mikasa doing? Akane looks like she was just born yesterday. Is she all right to be up and on her feet?", asked Grisha.

"Yeah. Akane was born three days ago. I wished Mikasa would have stayed in the hospital longer, but she's never been restful. She wanted out even sooner. She is doing okay though, they all are", Eren replied.

"My other two grandchildren, at school?", guessed Grisha. Eren nodded.

"Carla's...in a Martial arts club. She's really strong, like her mom. Makoto's doing really well too. He's still weak, but hasn't had any other hemorrhages so that's good", replied Eren.

"Oh...you call her...Carla now?", asked Grisha. "After...mom died. Carla insisted we call her Carla and not her nickname, Carly. Out of respect for mom...", Eren explained.

"I see...", Grisha said. Eren looked down, he couldn't keep making small talk like this. He had to get to the point.

"Dad...tell me about when mom...got sick. How..how did it happen? I was busy taking care of Mikasa...she had Makoto prematurely, so both of us kept an extra eye on him...", Eren said.

Grisha looked down, there was such a...regretful look in his eyes.

He looked broken.

"It seemed so sudden. She was fine, Eren. No..that's not true", Grisha looked down, looking angry. Angry at himself.

"She hid it from me. She was always the responsible one. For you, for Mikasa...she was the one always working hard. She was a great mother...and she loved you and Mikasa so much...", Grisha went on.

"She hid it...because she didn't know just how serious it was. She didn't want people worrying over her. She knew Mikasa was pregnant at the time...and she didn't want to take you away from that...", Grisha explained.

"I get why she would hide it from me and Mikasa, but why you?", asked Eren. "I suppose the same reason why Mikasa hides pain from you, Eren. In a strong marriage, Mikasa knows when you see her in pain, it causes you stress and pain...Carla knew that about me", Grisha said.

"It was...Christmas eve. The same night Mikasa had little Makoto...although much earlier that evening", Grisha started.

Eren listened, intently. "She was...in the kitchen. Making hot chocolate. I was in the living room. Out of no where, I heard something break. I ran in...and she was unconscious. Blood was...all over from her coughing it up. I...", Grisha cringed, shaking.

"I was powerless...to stop it. I panicked...and took her to the hospital. As soon as I diagnosed her and realized it was too late to do a thing I...", Grisha clenched his fists, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Eren...I treated thousands of patients on a daily basis. It was my job to know when someone was hurt or sick. How is it...I didn't even know my own wife was dying...", tears dripped into Grisha's lap as he spoke, shaking.

"I left her there because...I knew I was useless to her. I felt so guilty...I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. After you yelled at me though...it made me realize I couldn't hide in my own self pity, so I came to the hospital...when she died...", Grisha finished.

Eren looked down. Mikasa was right. Grisha blamed himself...much more deeper than Eren could ever imagine.

"Dad...I'm sorry. I don't blame you", he said softly. Grisha looked at his son, shocked.

"Mom's death wasn't your fault. It was no one's. It was...a tragedy. But it was no one's fault", Eren said, looking at his father.

"Eren...", Grisha starred tearfully at his son. "So don't blame yourself anymore, okay?", Eren said. Grisha looked at his son.

"Thank you Eren...I'll try my hardest not too", he said, smiling tearfully.

Eren smiled, he then blinked. He looked behind him, seeing Mikasa watching. She smiled. "I'll get lunch ready. I finally got Akane asleep", she said.

Eren smiled at her, he knew she heard everything.

"I'll help", he said, getting up.

Soon, after Mikasa made lunch, Carla and Makoto came home.

"We're back!", said Carla. "Welcome home kids", smiled Mikasa. "Hi mommy!", Makoto hugged his mom.

Carla then blinked, seeing Grisha. "Grandpa!", she cried, happily. "Oh, Carla..! You grew so much!", Grisha smiled, as he hugged her.

"Grandpa...?", blinked Makoto, surprised. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby, you grew as well", smiled Grisha.

"Whoa...its so cool to meet you!", Makoto said cutely. Mikasa smiled. "Why don't you two go wash up and join us for lunch?", she asked.

"Okay!", smiled Carla. Grisha smiled. His granddaughter reminded him of his own wife, Mikasa and even little Akane.

Mikasa finished cooking, and the family sat to eat. Carla and Makoto had fried rice, cooked fish and each had a drink.

Carla had milk while Makoto had a cute little bottle of apple juice, with fruits decorated on the label.

Mikasa, Eren and Grisha had fried rice, cooked fish and also some stew with tea.

"Is Akane sleeping, mom?", asked Carla. "Yes, she was fighting sleep all day so she'll be out for a while", replied Mikasa.

"Mikasa, your cooking is really delicious", Grisha said. "It's not that great", Mikasa said.

"It's as good as Carla's was", Grisha said. "Dad's right Mikasa, your cooking has always been awesome", Eren grinned.

"Dad's right!", Makoto added. "Yep!", said Carla. Mikasa blushed.

"Well...I try my best", she said. "Hey...as much as I love your cooking, sweetie...let me make dinner tonight", Eren said then, his eyes suddenly worried.

Mikasa blinked. "How come?", she asked, while Grisha helped Makoto open his juice bottle.

"Mikasa, I know you say you're fine, but you just had a baby. You need a few more days of rest", Eren said, worriedly.

"Eren, I'm really okay", Mikasa assured him.

"Look, just rest tonight. For me. That was a tough pregnancy, and the delivery wasn't easy either. You really just need to rest and recover. And I mean fully recover", Eren said.

He knew she acted fine, but he knew her too well. Mikasa sighed. She did feel exhausted still, and was still a bit sore from the birth. She'd never openly admit it.

"Okay, I'll rest tonight. But what will you cook them? You only know how to cook breakfast foods", Mikasa asked.

"I'll just make it easy and order them a pizza", Eren replied. "Yay!", Makoto cheered cutely. "Pizza sounds great! Don't worry mom, dad's right, you should rest", Carla added.

"Well...all right", Mikasa gave in.

Soon, Eren was seeing his father off. "I had a really nice time", Grisha said. "Yeah...me too. You can come by again sometime", Eren said.

"Eren...you really are a great husband, and father. You look out for Mikasa and your children so well...I'm proud of you", Grisha said.

Eren looked at him, he smiled. "Thanks...you're a great dad too", he said. Grisha smiled softly.

Soon after Grisha left, Carla and Makoto were doing their homework. Mikasa checked on Akane, the baby was still sound asleep.

After, Mikasa went to rest in bed like Eren told her. She lay down, propped on pillows, in a more sitting position.

She started to read.

Eren helped Makoto with his homework, Carla already finishing. "Dad, are you and grandpa talking again?", asked Carla.

"Yeah, seems like we are, sweetie", replied Eren as he helped Makoto.

"Grandpa looks like you dad", admitted Makoto. "You think, son?", asked Eren. "Well, much older version of you", Makoto said.

After finishing up their homework, it was close to dinner time. "Dad, order the pizza!", Carla said, excitedly.

"Okay, okay", Eren chuckled. "I want cheese!", said Makoto. "Same here!", Carla added. "Okay, any fries?", asked Eren.

"Yes!", replied Makoto. "And what kind of soda?", asked Eren, as he wrote it all down so he knew what to tell the pizza place.

"Coke!", said Makoto. At the same time, Carla said "7up!"

"Oh geez, okay. Let me go see what your mom wants", Eren smiled, as he went upstairs.

"Yes! We'll set the table!", smiled Carla. "Oh now you two set the table, for pizza", chuckled Eren.

"Makoto, get the paper plates! I'll get the cups", said Carla. "Okay!", replied Makoto. Eren smiled, he went upstairs.

He gently pushed the bedroom door opened, and he saw Mikasa resting in bed.

Her eyes were closed, and looked asleep. Eren entered. "I knew you were tired...", he said quietly.

"Huh..?", Mikasa stirred, opening her eyes. "Sorry...I didn't mean to wake you", said Eren.

"You didn't...I was awake", Mikasa said sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "You looked asleep to me...anyway, want anything specific from the pizza place?", asked Eren.

"No, that's okay. Whatever the kids are having, is fine for me", assured Mikasa, she yawned, stretching.

"Okay, if you're sure baby", Eren smiled, he gave her an extra blanket, and kissed her quickly but sweetly on the lips. Mikasa blushed.

Eren called the pizza place as he went back downstairs.

He ordered the soda, two pizzas and french fries. It would take longer than he had hoped, an hour.

"Did you order it?", asked Makoto. "Yep, but they're really busy tonight. It's gonna take an hour", replied Eren.

"Wha...!? A whole hour?!", whined Carla. "Aw come on", added Makoto.

"Don't worry you two, its only 5 PM. You want some snacks to hold you off?", asked Eren. "I'm good dad, I'm gonna go see mom upstairs", Carla smiled, she hurried up.

"I'll have a snack", decided Makoto.

"Okay", Eren got Makoto a snack while Carla went upstairs. "Mom? Are you sleeping?", she asked.

"No, I'm awake honey", replied Mikasa. Carla came in, and crawled into bed with her mom. Mikasa smiled, she stroked her daughter's hair as Carla cuddled close.

"I'm glad grandpa came back", Carla admitted. "Yeah?", asked Mikasa. "Since grandma died, I really missed him...", Carla admitted.

Mikasa looked at her daughter worriedly. "Well, you can see him anytime now, sweetie", she assured.

Carla looked up at her mom then. "Hey...mom", she said. "Hm?", asked Mikasa.

"How...did your parents die? You told me they died a long, long time ago but...I want to know how...they were my and Makoto's and Akane's grandparents too...", Carla asked.

Mikasa looked at her daughter, and she hesitated. A grim look entered her dark eyes, not wanting to talk about it. Dark memories flashed through her brain of when both her parents were shot.

" _MIKASA, RUN!"_ Mikasa closed her eyes, as her mother's voice rang in her ears.

"Mom?", asked Carla, worriedly. Mikasa blinked, snapping out of it.

"Well...all right. You're old enough sweetie...I'll tell you everything", Mikasa started.

 **Author's Note: Wow..this was a really relaxing, calm chapter. I expected to add a bunch more in this chapter, but ugh, once I start writing just one topic, it turns out much longer. Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	36. Past Reflections

Carla sat up, listening. A look of full curiosity in her eyes. Mikasa hesitated, looking down. "Mom...if you don't want to talk about it...", started Carla, worriedly.

Mikasa shook her head. "No, it's okay sweetie. Well...the first thing you should know is...your grandparents from my side...were wonderful people. And if they knew you, they'd love you so much. You, Makoto and Akane", she started.

Mikasa then reached under her shirt, and pulled out her heart locket. "Here's what they looked like", she said. Carla opened the locket.

"Wow...grandma was so pretty! She looks like you, mom!", cried Carla. "And you. Your eyes represent three generations", smiled Mikasa.

"So...where do I begin", Mikasa took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she talked about her parents.

After all these years, after marriage, three kids...she still grieved. And even though she wasn't near as clingly towards Eren as she used to be...she still sometimes felt it.

"Well...your daddy and I were 9 years old", she started. "You said before, you and daddy met when you were almost 9. And he taught you English", smiled Carla.

"That's right. So...it was...Valentines day", Mikasa said. "Your daddy, Uncle Armin and I went to school. Your dad and I exchanged valentines gifts...", she went on.

"You got him chocolate, and he got you the plush anime doll, the one you gave me", Carla noted. "Yes. I wanted to pass on something to my children. I gave you that doll, I gave Makoto Oscar...Akane, I haven't decided yet", Mikasa said.

"Your scarf..?", asked Carla. Mikasa looked down. "I don't think...I could ever part with this scarf", she admitted.

"Is your scarf part of the story?", asked Carla. Carla always wondered why her mother never took her scarf off.

Mikasa nodded.

"Anyway...we left school and went home. Like any other day. Your dad and Armin went to his house to play video games, I went home with my parents", she continued.

"It was...like any other evening with them. Mom was making dinner...dad and I were picking a movie out for after...when there was a knock on the door", Mikasa froze a little, as the memories flooded her mind.

The loud gunshots that made her little ears ring as a child. The blood, the urgent screams of her mother. Her father's...brains all over the floor.

Mikasa held her hand to her head, getting a severe stress headache. It had been a while since she got one. It felt like a hammer was pounding the inside of her skull.

"Three...really bad men came in. Dad thought at first they were the UPS men, since he had ordered something for his work. But...", Mikasa cringed a bit.

Carla looked at her mom, worried. "What did they do...?", she asked.

Mikasa shook, she didn't want to go into too much detail. "They...killed your grandparents. First dad...then mom. Mom...tried to protect me. They were still so young...only in their 30s...", Mikasa's expression was blank, but her eyes said it all.

"They...just came in and...killed them? Why?!", cried Carla, horrified.

Mikasa gently held her locket. "The world is a cruel place, Carla. But...it's also beautiful. Your dad showed me that", she replied.

"So...what happened next?", asked Carla softly. "Two of the men left...one stayed behind to...kill me. Your dad...saved my life. After he did...he wrapped this scarf around me", Mikasa replied.

"So that's why you always wear it...", realized Carla. Mikasa nodded.

She held a piece of her scarf as she tucked her locket back under her shirt. "After..your daddy and his parents took me in. They gave me a family and a home when I had nothing left...", she said.

Carla looked down. "Did they catch the men?", she asked. Mikasa nodded. "They did. They're in prison now", she assured her daughter.

Carla looked at her mom, worriedly.

"Mom...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...you had to go through all that", she said. Mikasa looked at her daughter softly.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to apologize...", she said. Carla hugged her mom then, surprising Mikasa a little.

"You're such a good mommy..the best I could ever ask for, you didn't deserve to see all that..", she cried.

"Carla...", Mikasa hugged her daughter back.

"Hey...listen. Don't tell your brother this story. Not yet. He's still much too young", Mikasa asked. "Okay...but you'll tell him too someday, right?", asked Carla as mother and daughter gently let go of each other.

"Yes, and Akane too. When they're both old enough", replied Mikasa.

After dinner, Carla and Makoto were watching TV while Akane slept in the nursery.

Eren was by Mikasa in bed. "So..you told Carla about your parents?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"Yeah...", replied Mikasa. She was shaking, and her eyes were full of sorrow as all those memories flooded back to her. "Mikasa...", said Eren worriedly, noticing.

"I-I'm fine Eren, don't worry", lied Mikasa, trembling as she looked at him.

"Come here", Eren pulled her into his arms, and Mikasa instantly broke down. She sobbed her eyes out in his arms, tears flooding down her face.

"Shhhh, it's okay baby, I'm here...let it out", Eren soothed her. He stroked her hair softly, as Mikasa cried.

She hadn't cried about her parents in a very long time. As a mother, she didn't want to appear sad in front of her children.

So she buried it deep for a long time.

"Eren..I miss them so much...", cried Mikasa. "I know, sweetie. I know", Eren soothed her.

He continued stroking her hair, and holding her close until she eventually cried herself to sleep.

A couple months went by after this. Akane was growing, and more alert than ever. Carla and Makoto loved being older siblings to her.

It was a late afternoon. Carla was holding Akane, while Armin and Rubi visited. "I can't believe how big she's got", smiled Rubi.

She sat by Mikasa, her hands on her swollen belly. She was 5 months pregnant now. Armin was quite the basket case father already.

But he had a good reason to be, Mikasa knew this.

"Rubi, how are you feeling?", asked Mikasa, worriedly. "Oh, I'm okay. She's kicking a lot today", assured Rubi softly.

Mikasa gently felt, Rubi smiling. "She really is...so you found out it's a girl?", asked Mikasa. "Yep. We're still thinking of a name", replied Rubi.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy Rubi", smiled Mikasa. "I really am. I was a midwife for so long...but I now truly understand how you feel Mikasa. It really is...a wonderful feeling, having a life inside of you", Rubi admitted.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Seriously...come on, how are you?", Mikasa repeated then, worried.

Rubi looked down softly. "It really hasn't been that bad...", she admitted. Mikasa looked worried, ever since Rubi got pregnant, she hasn't been doing too well.

She was always physically weaker than Mikasa, so naturally both Armin and Mikasa worried more than normal.

"Are you sure?", asked Mikasa. "Mikasa, I'm not sure who's worse. You or Armin", joked Rubi. Mikasa smiled a bit.

"Okay, I'm sorry...I just...worry. You took such good care of me when I had my children so...", Mikasa explained.

Rubi smiled. "I understand. But don't worry. I'll be fine", assured Rubi.

Eren and Armin were making lunch for the girls in the kitchen.

"So how's Rubi's doing?", asked Eren. "She's hanging in there. She puts on a brave face but...", Armin looked down worriedly. Eren looked at his friend worried.

"She's...just really tired. More than normal. She's pale a lot too", he said. "Hey, don't worry Armin. Rubi will be fine. But...I understand how you feel. When Mikasa was pregnant...all three times, I was scared to death", Eren admitted.

"I really get how you felt now", Armin said.

Akane babbled cutely in her sister's arms. "Yeah? That's interesting, then what?", Carla humored cutely, talking with Akane.

"She sure has lots to say!", Makoto smiled, as he watched. Mikasa and Rubi smiled, watching the kids.

Akane had grown more black hair, and her big dark eyes were so identical to Mikasa's and Carla's it was amazing.

"Hey Mikasa...", said Rubi then. Mikasa looked at her. "Armin and I decided on a homebirth. We're still looking for a midwife, but in the meantime...I had a question", Rubi started.

Mikasa blinked. "I was wondering...you're like my sister. And well...I was wondering if you'd be there, like Armin will be...", Rubi asked.

Mikasa looked at her friend. "Of course I'll be there Rubi, I already planned on it", she assured, smiling. Rubi's face lit up, relieved.

It comforted her to have not just her best friend, but someone who had already had children, there to comfort and encourage her. Someone who knew just what she would be going through.

"About the midwife...", Mikasa added then. "Yeah..obviously I'll need help. We're still looking", explained Rubi.

"If you don't mind...would it be okay if I came to look with you?", asked Mikasa. "Sure, if you want", Rubi replied.

"Have you and Armin decided anything else about the birth?", asked Mikasa.

At this point, Akane was playing with her plush bear on the baby blanket on the floor, laying on her belly, trying to crawl while Carla and Makoto played with her.

"I decided I want a waterbirth...Armin likes the idea, anything to make it easier", replied Rubi.

Eren and Armin entered then. "Lunch is ready kids", said Eren. "Finally!", Makoto said, hurrying in.

Mikasa carefully took Akane from Carla, and Carla ran into the kitchen.

"A waterbirth sounds relaxing", Mikasa admitted, she helped Rubi stand. Since Rubi had fussed over Mikasa during her pregnancy, Mikasa insisted on fussing over Rubi.

"Thanks...", Rubi said a bit breathlessly. She wasn't near as strong as Mikasa, so pregnancy was tougher on her.

While eating lunch, Eren's phone rang then. Eren blinked, it was a text from Levi, telling him to come into work.

"That's weird...", he said. "What?", blinked Armin.

"Levi said he wants me to come into work. I just got off like 30 minutes ago", Eren replied. Mikasa frowned.

"Again?", she asked. "What's Levi's problem? He knows you two have a new baby", Rubi added.

"I don't know. He's starting to really get on my nerves", Eren admitted, glaring.

"Well, it can't be helped. We need the money", Mikasa sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Mikasa", Eren said, softly.

"It's okay", Mikasa assured. Eren nodded, although still felt bad. He got up, kissed her, and left.

"Levi's been making daddy work like crazy", Makoto admitted. "It's getting insane", added Carla.

Akane then yelled cutely, like she was mad. "Oh, you're mad at Levi too?", Mikasa said, amused by her daughter's angry face.

Akane then turned cute and happy again, babbling.

"Seriously, why though?", asked Armin. Mikasa sighed. "I think I have a vague idea why", she said.

Levi has been lonely since Petra died. And even though he had his son, and Hange, along with Mikasa and Eren, Levi had been letting his grief get to him more than ever in recent months.

Since his days were always the same, it started to get to him.

After they finished lunch, Armin helped Rubi back on her feet. "Easy, I got you, love", he said. Rubi groaned slightly from the weight, her hand on her belly.

"You okay, Rubi?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "Yeah...", replied Rubi a bit breathlessly.

"Take it easy, no rush", Armin assured her.

After Rubi and Armin left, Mikasa sighed. She had to call her cousin. She texted him first, as she sat back at the table with Akane.

She gently spoon-fed Akane her baby food. Akane was four months old now. Akane ate her food cutely.

Mikasa texted Levi.

" **Levi, what's going on? Eren just got off work!"**

As she texted this, Akane reached her tiny hands over, and pulled her mom's wrist back over to her, wanting more food.

"Okay, sweetie, you're really hungry", Mikasa chuckled, as she fed her. She waited for Levi to text back.

About 5 spoonfuls for Akane later, Mikasa's phone vibrated.

" **Sorry...just need some extra help today"**

Mikasa sighed, getting more heated. She then dialed his number, calling him. Akane ate more food cutely.

Mikasa waited, and after two rings he answered.

"Hey...", he said, his voice low and hoarse. "Levi, what the hell? I'd like to see my husband sometimes!", she snapped.

"I know, I'm sorry...it just gets so quiet here when we close", Levi admitted. Mikasa sighed, as she continued feeding Akane.

"Look. I know you miss Petra, but if you're not even gonna let my own husband come home, then its obvious you got a problem", she said.

"A problem?", asked Levi. "What I'm saying is, if you're that lonely, go out and spend time with people! Maybe go on a few dates", Mikasa suggested.

Levi laughed. "A date? That's hilarious", he scoffed.

"I'm serious", Mikasa growled.

Levi sighed. "How in the hell am I gonna go on a date? I haven't communicated with any other girls except for you and Hange", he said.

"So? Look, just do something. Anything. Also, if you don't send Eren back home right now, I'm coming in to get him myself", Mikasa threatened.

Levi hesitated at first. "And I'm bringing the kids", Mikasa added. Levi froze, scared. The few times Mikasa brought the kids into the coffee shop, when Carla was smaller, she wouldn't keep her hands off of anything.

A clean freak like Levi couldn't stand it.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll send him home!", Levi said. "Thank you", Mikasa said, she hung up.

"Eren, go home for the night", Levi said then. "Huh? But I just came in", Eren said, confused, although relieved.

"Your wife called", Levi explained. Eren nodded. 'Thank you so much Mikasa', Eren thought as he left.

He didn't stand up to Levi himself since he was scared of losing this job. He needed it now more than ever since they had not one, not two, but three kids.

Not to mention two pets.

It was true Levi had become lonely. Once the shop closed, and it was just him and Mamoru, it got so quiet. All the silence made Levi's thoughts travel, into thinking about Petra.

Within a few minutes, Eren returned home. "Eren, don't worry about losing your job. I'll get Levi straightened out", Mikasa assured him.

Eren wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks babe. I really didn't want to go back there, I'd rather cuddle up with my beautiful Queen tonight", Eren smiled.

Mikasa blushed, smiling as they kissed softly.

By bedtime, Carla was asleep in her bedroom, cuddling her plush anime doll. Mittens slept beside her, curled up.

Her bedroom had pink carpet, white walls and two windows. She had a bed (which sat against the wall to the right) , dresser, computer desk with a laptop, a shelf of DVDs and Mangas, a shelf of stuffed animals, and a nightstand with a lamp, a book and a cat ceramic.

The room also had a Sailor Moon poster, a Frozen poster, and a Finding nemo poster. Also a dollhouse.

She also had books, and a closet full of clothes. In the corner of her room was a TV and a DVD player, along with a PS3.

Makoto slept in his room, Titan sleeping at the bottom of the bed. His carpet was blue, with white walls.

He bed was in the center of the room, with the headboard against the wall. He had a nightstand with a lamp, a shelf full of toys, a toybox, two windows, Oscar sat in the corner, a dresser, a closet, and a shelf of books and movies.

He also had a Lion King poster and a Scooby doo poster. He had a nightlight as well plugged into the wall.

Akane slept soundly in her crib, her nursery was pink, with a shelf of plushies, a crib, changing table, rocking chair and a window.

Eren cuddled Mikasa close, as the two slept in their room. It was a very peaceful night. The only sound in the bedroom was the ceiling fan on low.

It was quiet, until the door creaked open. Mikasa blinked, glancing over her shoulder. Standing in the doorway was Makoto.

He held his teddy bear, looking scared. "Mommy...?", he whimpered. "Makoto? Sweetie, what's wrong?", Mikasa asked, worried as she sat up.

"I..I had a nightmare...", replied Makoto, trembling. He came over. "You did...?", asked Mikasa worriedly.

Makoto nodded. "Can I sleep with you and daddy?", he asked. "Well...", started Mikasa, hesitating. Because Makoto was very needy and not as independent as Carla, they weren't able to get him to sleep in his own bed until he was 4.

She didn't want to reawake a new habit. But his little tearful face broke her heart.

"Okay, but you got to promise you'll sleep in your own bed tomorrow night", Mikasa replied. "I will, I promise", Makoto crawled into bed, between his parents.

Eren remained sound asleep, snoring lightly. He was always a heavier sleeper than Mikasa.

Mikasa smiled softly, she cuddled her son, pulling the covers over them. "Night, mommy", said Makoto cutely.

"Night sweetie", Mikasa smiled. Makoto instantly fell asleep, clutching his teddy bear.

By the next day, during afternoon, Mikasa was making lunch for the kids. Eren was at home for a change. "I'm shocked Levi didn't call me", he admitted.

"He knew I'd flip", said Mikasa. Akane babbled cutely in her highchair. "Give mommy a minute, sweetie", Eren smiled.

Akane babbled more, hitting her tiny hands on the highchair tray. "Looks like she won't wait for us, I'll feed her", Eren said.

"Thanks, baby", Mikasa smiled, she kissed his cheek.

Eren sat at the table. "Okay my little princess", he said sweetly, as he spoon fed her baby food.

Just then, Mikasa got a text. It was from Levi. She blinked.

It said:

" **So...went on a date. It was a disaster"**


	37. Crush

It was late at night, only a few days since Levi tried dating. So far it wasn't going too great. Mikasa slept in bed with Eren, both exhausted.

They had finally got Akane to sleep. Mikasa slept soundly, while Eren snored beside her. Her red scarf was neatly folded on the nightstand, since it was a warm night.

Mikasa's sleep was suddenly interrupted by someone shaking her. Mikasa blinked tiredly. "Mom...", Carla said softly.

Mikasa blinked, seeing her daughter was trying to wake her. She looked...freaked out. "Carla? Sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?", asked Mikasa, as she sat up.

Carla shook her head. "Is Mittens okay?", asked Mikasa, as she clicked the lamp on. "She's fine...", Carla had such a strange look on her face.

An expression Mikasa never saw on her daughter's face before. It was a mix of scared, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Honey, what is it?", Mikasa pressed, more worriedly now. Eren remained out like a light.

"I...I don't know. I..got up to use the bathroom and...I...was bleeding", Carla explained nervously. Mikasa looked at her, and then realized.

"Oh!", she exclaimed, a little surprised. Her daughter was only 10, but she had heard of girls getting their first period as young as 9.

"Am I sick, mom?", asked Carla fearfully. "No, no sweetie, here come on", Mikasa assured her daughter, as she got out of bed, leading her into the bathroom.

"Then what...?", asked Carla.

"You just have your first period, sweetie, remember when I told you about it? When you asked dad and me where babies come from?", said Mikasa, as she got some pads out from the bathroom cabinet.

"Oh...that's right. I forgot about the period part..", admitted Carla, calming down slowly.

It was the middle of the night, she had been half asleep so she had forgotten.

"Don't be scared, baby. Its normal. It even means, one day when you are a grown up, you can have children of your own", assured Mikasa softly, as she got on eye level with her daughter.

"How old were you, mom? When you got your first period?", asked Carla curiously, as her mother showed her how to use a pad.

"I was actually 12", replied Mikasa softly. "So...how long do I have to wear this?", asked Carla. "Until it ends, it shouldn't be longer than 5 or 6 days", replied Mikasa.

"Can I take it off in bed?", asked Carla. "Nope, you got to keep it on", replied Mikasa.

"Wha...?! That's gonna feel weird...", whined Carla. "Don't worry sweetie, you'll adjust. Come on, let's get back to bed", Mikasa said softly.

Morning soon came. Mikasa made breakfast while Carla and Makoto got ready for school. "Mikasa, why again am I not going to work today?", asked Eren.

Mikasa had already told Eren about Carla getting her period.

"We're going to help Levi out a bit", Mikasa replied. "Help him?", asked Eren, confused.

"Well, I set him up with some blind dates so...", Mikasa said.

"Seriously?", Eren laughed. "Well, okay I know none will work but at least it will give him more experience and confidence for a real date", Mikasa explained.

Eren blinked then. "Hey...", he said. "Yeah?", asked Mikasa.

"What about...Hanji?", asked Eren. "I wondered that too...but I'm not sure if they really like each other or not", admitted Mikasa.

"They seem too. Hanji's been with Levi since Petra died", Eren said. "I know, but it could just be a strong friendship, and nothing more", said Mikasa.

"Maybe we should ask him?", suggested Eren. "I plan too. Listen, after we help Levi a bit, you'll have to eat lunch out. I need to meet up with Rubi and Armin", said Mikasa.

She filled Carla's and Makoto's plates with eggs, bacon, and french toast. Carla drank some orange juice, while Makoto ate.

"To meet a midwife, right?", asked Eren. Mikasa nodded. "Both Armin and I want to make sure we get the best one. Rubi's pregnancy hasn't been easy so...", Mikasa explained, worriedly.

"Armin called me and has been telling me its been getting tougher. She isn't as strong as you...so I can see why he's worried", Eren said worriedly.

"Is my dad going to come over and watch Akane?", asked Eren. "Yes, he's more than happy too", replied Mikasa.

After finishing breakfast, Carla and Makoto went to school. As soon as Grisha arrived, Eren and Mikasa left.

After making it to school, Carla and Makoto went to class. Makoto went to Sasha's class while Carla went to hers.

Carla sighed as she sat down, feeling miserable from her period. She rested her head on the desk.

She then blinked, seeing a boy sitting near her in the class. She blushed a little. She had a major crush on him.

He had black hair, with dark blue eyes, almost black. He was her age, and was reading a Manga. His name was Kaname.

He was a lot like Eren. He loved video games , playing basketball and also enjoyed anime and manga.

He also loved horror movies. Carla blushed more, glancing over at him. "Okay class, big news!", the teacher said as she walked in.

Carla blinked, paying attention. "In one week from now, is a school play!", the teacher announced.

"A play?", Mamoru blinked. "That sounds cool, what kind?", asked Kaname, looking up from his Manga.

"Sleeping Beauty", replied the teacher. Some boys groaned, while most girls all got excited, blushing.

"So, this class was chosen for the cast. Please put your name on a piece of paper in this box, and you'll each randomly be chosen for each role", the teacher explained.

Carla shrugged, writing her name down. "The roles include Sleeping beauty herself, the three Fairies, the parents, the prince and the evil witch", the teacher said.

After putting all their names in, they waited to be called.

After calling out the students to play the parents, evil witch, and fairies, she finally picked the prince and Sleeping beauty.

"So, this year's Sleeping Beauty shall be, Carla Jaeger!", the teacher said. Carla blinked, surprised.

"Really...?", she asked, excited. "Yes. And this year's prince will be...Kaname Higurashi!", the teacher said.

Kaname blinked, while Carla instantly panicked. She blushed and even sweatdropped. "What...?", she cried.

"Really? Me?", asked Kaname, surprised. "Yes, you. We'll be giving you each your lines at the end of the day", replied the teacher.

Carla looked down, very red. She then glanced at Kaname, who looked back at her. Carla squeaked, and looked away embarrassed.

She continued blushing, as she kept moving her eyes nervously from her lap to Kaname. Kaname blushed a bit himself, and he smiled a bit, thinking she was cute.

Across town, Eren and Mikasa accompanied Levi to a fancy restaurant where he'd go on his blind date.

"I just have a feeling this will be a disaster...", Eren muttered, as he and Mikasa sat at another table, watching.

"I really hope not..", Mikasa said worriedly.

"So, you own a Coffee shop?", asked the girl at Levi's table. She was around his age. "Well, its a Coffee and tea shop", replied Levi.

"Right, well I don't drink coffee, I always found it to be so overrated", the girl said. She had this extremely annoying tone of voice.

Levi leaned back in his chair, arms folded, annoyed.

The waiter approached their table. "What could I get you both?", he asked.

"Do you have a vegan menu? I'm on a Vegan diet, and I won't eat anything with gluten or high carobs. I'm also allergic to peanuts, and wine makes me nauseous", the girl asked.

"Uh...I'll see what I can do", the waiter said nervously, as he walked out. "Can you believe this place, like, doesn't have anything I asked for?", she asked Levi.

Levi sighed, annoyed. "They have water", he commented, coldly. The girl looked at him, an obvious pissed off look on her face.

"Excuse me?", she asked. "You heard me. It sounds to me all you can eat is oxygen", Levi shot back.

"Oh! I do not need this! Oh by the way, you looked WAY hotter in your profile picture!", the girl stormed off then.

"Yikes...", Eren said. "That went even worse than I expected", Mikasa agreed. She got up to go talk to Levi.

"Face it cousin, I'm not going to ever get used to dating again", Levi sighed, as Mikasa sat with him.

"Levi...I have a question", she said. Levi looked at her. "Did you ever...consider taking Hanji out?", asked Mikasa.

Levi blinked, looking a bit surprised by her question.

"Well...you two really get along so...", Mikasa said. "I never really thought about it. Even I don't really know what our relationship is. Sometimes its like we're friends I guess...", Levi said.

"Well, then maybe you should ask her out? Just to see how it goes?", suggested Mikasa.

Levi sighed. "Forget it. I'm through with this dating nonsense", he growled. Mikasa glared.

"Okay. I'll make you a deal. Go on this date with Hanji, and if you hate it, if it's a total disaster, then I won't bug you to date...on one condition", she said.

Levi looked at her.

"You'll stop dragging my husband into work 24/7!", Mikasa growled. Levi sighed. "Okay, deal", he agreed.

"So...he's gonna ask Hanji out?", asked Eren, as he drove Mikasa to the Birth Center, to meet Rubi and Armin.

"Yeah. I'm hoping it will go well. At the very least, he should have a good time", Mikasa replied.

"Just how far is this place? We've been driving for 40 minutes", Eren asked. "Rubi has tons of money from being a doctor, and Armin does from being a writer. They are obviously going to want the best place possible", Mikasa explained.

After 15 more minutes, Eren pulled into the parking lot. "Okay, Rubi and Armin said they'd drive me home after", Mikasa said.

"Right, I'll go get lunch. Love you", Eren said softly. Mikasa smiled, and they kissed quickly. "Love you too", she smiled.

She got out of the car, and saw Armin and Rubi near the entrance. Rubi was sitting on the bench.

"Hey, sorry, am I late?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "Nope, we just got here 5 minutes ago", assured Armin.

"Thanks for coming, Mikasa", Rubi said softly. "You don't have to thank me, sweetie. We're best friends, remember?", Mikasa asked.

Rubi smiled weakly. She then went to get up, but winced. "Easy sweetie", Armin helped her.

"Take it slow, mommy", Mikasa assured softly, as she helped as well. "Thanks..", Rubi exhaled as they went inside.

Once they went inside, they were taken back to an office room. The woman sent the first midwife in to talk with them.

"Hello, so are you the Arlets?", the midwife asked kindly, as she came in. "Yes, and this is my best friend, Mikasa", Rubi added.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yuki. I've been a midwife for 25 years", the midwife said. Mikasa blinked, starring at the midwife.

She looked a lot younger than what it seemed. She looked younger than Mikasa and Rubi.

"You sure look young for your age", Mikasa commented. "Oh thank you dear, I get that alot", Yuki smiled.

"So, I read you want a waterbirth?", asked Yuki. "Yes, at home. Also I'd like my best friend to be there. Mikasa had three children, plus I helped her with all three of them", Rubi said.

"I see, well that should be fine. So, you're 5 months, sweetie?", Yuki asked. "Yes", replied Rubi, her hands on her swollen belly.

"She'll be 6 months in 2 weeks", added Armin. "Her pregnancy hasn't been the best. She's not very strong physically...so we'd like to have epidural for the birth", he said.

"That won't be a problem. As long as that's okay with you, mommy", Yuki said sweetly. "Yes, that's fine", nodded Rubi.

After talking for a bit longer, and leaving, Mikasa still felt a little strange. "I think she was really sweet", Rubi admitted.

"She seemed professional, and nice. As long as you feel comfortable about it, love", Armin said. Mikasa looked down.

"Mikasa?", asked Rubi worriedly. Mikasa shrugged softly. "I don't know...something just seemed a little off", she said, as she gently felt Rubi's tummy, feeling the baby kicking a lot.

"Off how?", asked Rubi curiously. She relaxed, anytime Armin or Mikasa rubbed her belly, the baby settled.

"Well...she looks so young...", Mikasa started. "Well...you look young, Mikasa. You still look 18", admitted Rubi, smiling.

"I just...was bugged by how _pleasant_ she was...she was...too nice. It kind of gave me the creeps...", Mikasa admitted.

She couldn't lie about how she felt. Armin blinked. "Well...we haven't decided anything yet. But I think she's really nice", he said.

"Mikasa, I understand. You're worried for me", Rubi smiled weakly. Mikasa looked at her friend, worried.

"Of course I am. You did everything for me, when I had my kids. You helped me, encouraged me, and made sure I was okay. I want to do the same for you", she explained.

Rubi smiled. "Mikasa...I really appreciate it. Don't worry, Armin will make absolute sure she's a good midwife", she assured.

Mikasa gave a soft relieved smile. "Okay...Rubi, listen...", Mikasa took her friend's hand. "I promise I'll be there, the entire time. Don't worry, you'll do great", she said softly.

Rubi smiled, feeling comforted by her friend's words. "Thanks Mikasa", she said.

After dropping Mikasa at home, Armin and Rubi drove home themselves.

"She's really worried about you..", Armin commented, concerned.

"Of course she is. I helped Mikasa through all three of her pregnancies. Not only does she feel she owes me, but she cares deeply for me. Mikasa cares deeply for anyone she loves", Rubi said softly, her hand on her belly.

"You sure you're okay with three people in the room instead of just two? I read it can become a bit too stressful for the mother if the birth room is too crowded", asked Armin.

"Yes. I want Mikasa there. She has had three children, if anyone will know just how I feel, and just how to comfort me, it will be her", Rubi assured.

Armin smiled softly. "I'll be there too, love. Holding your hand...", Armin rubbed Rubi's shoulder.

Soon the day ended, and Carla, Makoto and Titan returned home.

Mikasa was gently holding Akane, who was sleeping. "We're home mom", Makoto said, quietly.

"Welcome home...Carla? How are you feeling, sweetie?", asked Mikasa concerned. "I'm okay..but...look", Carla handed her mom the script.

Mikasa blinked, and she suddenly beamed. "You...You're going to be Sleeping beauty?!", she cried happily. Akane was fast asleep.

Carla nodded, smiling a bit bashfully. "Sweetheart, this is so great! Who's the prince?", asked Mikasa.

She very gently placed a sleeping Akane in the baby swing. "Um...it's a boy in my class. Kaname Higurashi...", replied Carla softly.

"Oh? Do you like him?", asked Mikasa. Carla instantly blushed. "Mom..!", she cried embarrassed.

Mikasa blinked, surprised. She didn't mean like, as in like. But as in friends.

"Oh...you...have a crush on him?", she asked gently. Carla turned redder.

"What? Crush?!", Eren came out of the kitchen, hearing this. He instantly looked protective at this. "It seems so. She has one on the Kaname boy", replied Mikasa.

"What? That delinquent?", asked Eren. "He's not a delinquent, dad!", cried Carla.

"No, he just wastes his time playing video games...", Eren started.

"Just like you", Mikasa frowned.

"Right, just like me! And he plays basketbal...", Eren continued, at first not catching on.

"Just like you", Mikasa repeated.

"Right, and he also wastes time reading mangas and goofing off in class, not paying attention, he's always late...", Eren went on.

"Just like you", Mikasa said again.

"Right! And...", Eren then blinked.

"Mikasa!", he yelled, finally catching on. "It's true Eren. He seems to be quite a lot like you", Mikasa pointed out.

"He really is nice dad. Besides, we're just going to be in the play together", Carla assured. "The play...is there going to be an actual kiss?!", Eren demanded, looking over the script.

"I doubt it Eren. It's a 4th grade play", Mikasa said softly. "Hmmm...", Eren looked over the script nervously. "Sweetie, go get washed up. I'll get dinner started. You too, Makoto", Mikasa said.

"Okay mommy", Makoto and Carla hurried upstairs.

"Eren, now come on. She's only 10. It's just a little crush", assured Mikasa. "But...we had crushes on each other when we were NINE, Mikasa! And look where we are now...", Eren said, nervously.

Mikasa smiled softly. She wrapped her arms around Eren then. Eren blushed. He turned, and held her close.

"I think we're in a very perfect place. What's wrong with Carla ending up the same?", she asked softly.

"Nothing really...I just...", Eren sighed, as he gently stroked Mikasa's old scar on her cheek. "They grow up too fast...", Eren explained.

"I get it baby...but don't worry, she'll still be with us for a long time", Mikasa assured. Eren nodded softly. The two kissed then, Mikasa wrapping her arms around Eren.

After they ate dinner, Carla practiced her lines in her room, while Mikasa helped Makoto with his homework. Eren got Akane to bed.

"Hey, with all that's going on with Carla, I haven't had a moment to ask about you", Mikasa said softly.

"I'm okay, mom", assured Makoto. "Yeah? You don't feel sick at all lately?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "Nope, I feel really fine", assured Makoto.

"Are you sure? You don't feel dizzy or anything at all?", repeated Mikasa, worried. He still had that disease, and Mikasa had become very protective of him because of it.

"Don't worry mommy, I'm fine. Titan makes sure", smiled Makoto. Mikasa sighed, relieved. "Okay...but if you do feel strange at all, you have to let me or daddy know", she said.

"I will, don't worry", assured Makoto.


	38. Carla, Sleeping Beauty

"Oh, look! A spinning wheel...!", Carla sighed then, setting her sheets down. "This is ridiculous! I only get a few lines, but I can't remember any of them!", she complained.

She then jumped, feeling warm water pour on her. "Mom!", she cried.

They were in the bath. Carla was leaning out of the tub, going over her lines, while Mikasa bathed Akane and herself.

"Sweetie, if you stay that still in the bath for too long, you'll catch a cold", Mikasa explained softly. She and Carla often took baths together, and now Akane joined them too.

Akane played cutely with a rubber ducky.

"Honey, I think you're nervous about something else. You're really smart, lines like this should be easy for you", Mikasa said, as she washed Carla's hair.

Carla looked down, blushing a bit. "I just...am nervous", she said.

"About Kaname?", asked Mikasa, she had to grin a little bit. "No!", Carla denied quickly, but was bright red.

"He is nice to you, right?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah...he is. But...", Carla blushed more.

"Well, if you're too nervous, you don't have to be in the play", Mikasa pointed out.

"No! I'm okay!", Carla assured then. Mikasa blinked. "Okay...", she said, as she rinsed her daughter's hair.

Carla looked down, having so many different emotions. She felt excited, but nervous. She felt happy, but scared.

"The play is tomorrow...and I still forget my lines", she sighed. Akane babbled cutely, holding the rubber ducky.

"Well, maybe you could practice a bit with Kaname tomorrow? The play isn't until tomorrow evening", suggested Mikasa.

"What?! With Kaname?!", cried Carla, blushing.

"Well, sure. You're both the main characters of the play", said Mikasa.

Carla looked down, blushing.

By the next morning, Carla and Makoto went to school, while Eren had the day off.

"So, Levi took Hanji out today", he said. "That's what he told me", replied Mikasa. She started doing the dishes.

Eren came over to help. "So..has Rubi and Armin decided on a midwife?", asked Eren softly. "I suppose they're sticking with Yuki...", Mikasa said.

Eren looked at his wife, she had such a weird tone about it.

"Armin told me Yuki was really sweet...you don't like her?", he asked. Mikasa sighed softly. "I don't know Eren...I just...got a weird feeling about her", admitted Mikasa.

They dried the dishes and put them away.

"What do you mean?", asked Eren. "Well, she says she's been a midwife for over 20 years, but she looks younger than me!", Mikasa said.

Eren smiled. "Hey, no girl looks younger or more beautiful than my queen", he said sweetly. Mikasa blushed, as Eren pulled her close.

"Eren...", Mikasa said, blushing. "I'm serious, I'm not even just being nice. After three kids, and all you've been through baby, you look amazing", Eren admitted, as he stroked her raven black hair.

Mikasa blushed. It was true, Mikasa looked great. Despite her broken ribs, despite her mild arthritis from it, and despite having three kids, she still looked 18 to 20 instead of her mid 20s.

She was fit, and looked really good. Even Eren still looked young.

"Don't distract me, Eren", she blushed, as Eren kissed her neck softly, working around her scarf.

Mikasa blushed. "Eren...", she said. "Come on, baby. You're worrying too much. Rubi has a husband you know. And you got one that's feeling a little neglected recently", Eren admitted.

"I know Eren, I'm sorry. I just...Rubi's like my sister. She was with me through all my pregnancies. I'd be a terrible friend if I wasn't there for her. Plus she's not as strong as me...", Mikasa apologized, softly.

"I know, love", Eren kissed Mikasa's scar softly.

"Look...I'll tell you what. Rubi will need me most during her last month, and when she gives birth. So...until then, I'll spend more time with you", Mikasa said.

"Thanks love", Eren kissed her softly. "But...look, other than how young she looks, why else are you nervous about this midwife?", asked Eren.

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know..she just seemed too nice. Plus...maybe I'm just overreacting", she said.

"Don't worry Mika. Armin will make sure Yuki is trustworthy. You shouldn't overworry yourself", Eren said worriedly.

"You get those stress headaches, and your ribs start hurting...", Eren noted as well.

"I know..I just can't help it", Mikasa sighed. "Hey, you'll be there for her. If that midwife tries anything, you can just go badass on her", Eren grinned.

Mikasa chuckled a little, as Eren kissed her forehead.

"Sis, come on! You're being so slow!", Makoto complained. For the first time, he and Titan were ahead of her.

Carla sighed. She was thankful her period ended. But now...she would have to practice with Kaname. At least talk to him.

"I'm coming!", she yelled back, catching up. Titan barked, wagging his tail as they hurried to school.

Makoto hurried to Sasha's class with Titan, while Carla got her shoes out of her locker.

"Hey Carla", Kaname suddenly approached her. Carla jumped. "Kaname!", she cried, blushing.

"Hey...sorry, um...so...I was thinking we should practice our lines together at lunch", Kaname asked.

"Well...maybe. I usually eat lunch with my brother...", Carla replied, nervously. "You're...Mikasa Jaeger's daughter, right?", Kaname made sure.

Carla nodded.

"Oh my god, I heard your mom was a big time badass! I heard she won every fight she was in! She's a legend at this school!", Kaname said, grinning.

Carla blinked softly.

"Well..my mom is really strong. But she was only in one fight...", Carla corrected. "But I heard she won that fight! You wouldn't believe the amount of students who idolize her!", Kaname said.

"Well...my mom is amazing. But she isn't just strong. She's beautiful, kind and she cares deeply for people she loves. But you know..she's also been through alot", Carla explained.

"That's what I hear...her parents were killed. And Eren and his parents took her in. Eren was a champion at basketball", Kaname said.

"Yeah...they fell in love. Mom juggled being a young mom and high school, but she managed to graduate", Carla replied.

"I heard you have a new little sister now", Kaname said. "Yeah, her name is Akane. She's really cute", Carla smiled a bit.

The bell rang then. "So...I'll see you in the courtyard at lunch? For practice?", asked Kaname.

"Y-Yeah, see you there", Carla nodded, she blushed and smiled a bit.

The two went to class.

Back at home, Armin and Rubi had come to visit. "Just so you feel safe Mikasa, here's Yuki's records", Armin handed them to Mikasa.

Mikasa sat by Rubi, looking them over while Eren sat by Armin. "She...seems legit", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, don't worry. Yuki's an experienced and great midwife. Besides, you'll be there", Rubi assured softly.

Mikasa looked over the papers. "Maybe I really have been overreacting...", she wondered. "It's fine, baby. You're worried, its natural", Eren assured.

"So...is it still going to be a homebirth?", asked Mikasa, knowing some midwives also worked in the hospital.

"Yes, so far the doctor says its safe", replied Rubi, her hand rubbing her swollen belly. She would be six months in just a week.

"And the baby isn't oversized, right?", asked Mikasa. "No, she's a normal size", replied Rubi. They had found out it was a girl.

"Okay...well, like you said. I'll be there Rubi", Mikasa said softly. "We all will", said Armin.

"I know", Rubi smiled.

"It's close to lunchtime, you want me to make you something, mommy?", asked Mikasa sweetly. "Sure! Thanks Mikasa", Rubi's face lit up, she loved Mikasa's cooking.

Both Mikasa and Rubi went in the kitchen, while Eren and Armin stayed in the living room.

"So...is she really okay to have a homebirth?", asked Eren, lowering his voice so the girls didn't hear.

"It seems so. The doctor is a little concerned, but he said as long as she doesn't get any weaker, a homebirth will be fine", Armin replied, but he looked worried.

"It does help she's having a waterbirth. She'll struggle, she's not as strong as Mikasa. So it will help", Armin added.

"So...you trust this midwife?", asked Eren worriedly. "Yeah, she's been really sweet with Rubi, and she seems professional", Armin replied.

Eren looked relieved. Mikasa was just worried, that was all.

"Is Akane sleeping?", asked Rubi, in the kitchen. She leaned against the fridge. "She's out like a light...Rubi, you really shouldn't be on your feet", said Mikasa worriedly.

"It's fine, I need to stretch my legs. Armin has forced me on bed rest", smiled Rubi.

"Hey...you sure you're feeling okay?", asked Mikasa worriedly, her eyes soft.

"I know I'm pale...and seem more tired, but trust me when I say, I've never been this happy before", Rubi smiled.

Mikasa smiled. "I know now how you felt Mikasa. Becoming a mother, it really is an amazing feeling", Rubi said.

"It is...I felt so happy every time. It really is an amazing thing, to become a mother. Every minute is precious. The pregnancy, the birth, and most precious...is raising them and watching them grow", mused Mikasa.

"You're an amazing mommy, Mikasa. I hope...I can be a great mom too...", Rubi admitted, a bit worriedly, her hand on her belly.

Mikasa smiled softly. She came over, and placed her hand on Rubi's stomach. "You will be a great mommy, Rubi", she assured.

Rubi smiled softly. "She's right Rubi", Armin and Eren came in. Rubi blushed.

Eren helped Mikasa with the food, while Armin held Rubi close. "You will be an amazing mommy", he assured her, placing his hand on her belly.

Rubi blushed, smiling, as the two kissed.

It was lunchtime at school, Carla went out to the courtyard. "You sure you'll be okay?", she asked Makoto.

"Don't worry sis, ever since mom came to school, the bullies leave me alone", assured Makoto.

"Okay...", Carla went ahead, to find Kaname. Makoto ate lunch with Titan.

Carla then spotted Kaname, sitting on the fountain. Carla went over.

"Oh, hey! You came", smiled Kaname, holding his lunch. Carla blushed. She sat by him, getting her lunch out.

She then blinked, seeing Kaname's lunch was just a sandwich, a bag of chips, a pop tart, cookies and a can of soda.

"Not that it's any of my business, but that isn't a very healthy lunch", she pointed out.

"Well, I prefer snacks over an actual lunch", admitted Kaname, sheepishly. "My father is like that", admitted Carla.

She opened her Japanese bento. "Oh...that's right, you're half Japanese", Kaname said.

"My siblings and I are all half Japanese, and half German", said Carla softly. "Hey um...I don't know much Japanese but...I really love anime", Kaname said.

"You do?", asked Carla.

"Yeah, I really love Inuyasha, and Black Butler. I also really enjoy Basilisk!", Kaname said.

"I enjoy anime too. Not as much as you...so, you want to go over these lines?", asked Carla, as she finished eating.

She was blushing slightly. "Sure! It's our last chance since tonight's the play! Are you nervous?", asked Kaname, getting his papers out.

"A bit...", admitted Carla. "I am a little too, but I get to wield a sword! Well, its fake but still!", Kaname said, excited.

Carla looked down, embarrassed. "Hey, come on! You got the easiest part! You can just lay there and take a nap!", pointed out Kaname, smiling.

"Yeah I know...", Carla muttered, nervously. "Look, let's start here", Kaname showed her.

Soon, evening came. Many parents arrived at the school for the play. Mikasa brought the video camera.

To Mikasa's relief, Levi and Hanji's date continued, onto a fancy dinner and a movie.

It seemed by his text messages it was going really well. They had a nice date over ice cream, and then went to the zoo.

So now they were heading to a movie, and then out to dinner. Mamoru was being babysitted by Eren and Mikasa. He was in the play too, as the King.

"Remember our first school play, Eren?", asked Mikasa, as she and Eren sat towards the front. "Yeah, it was Red riding Hood...you were so cute", Eren smiled.

Mikasa blushed. "And I was the grandmother", Armin whined, as he and Rubi sat with them. "Seriously? You were?", giggled Rubi.

Armin blushed, embarrassed. "We were only 10, but it was fun", Mikasa said. "I'm guessing you were the wolf, Eren", Rubi said, her hand resting on her tummy.

"Yeah, I was so badass and scary!", Eren replied, grinning. "You were cute", Mikasa corrected.

The lights faded then, as a voice on the speaker was heard. "Thank you parents and guardians for coming to see our Fourth Grade's first play of the year, Sleeping Beauty!".

"That sounds like Sasha's voice", Eren said. "Aside from being a teacher, she often helps with other things at this school", said Rubi.

"Please turn your attentions to the stage, and please turn off all cell phones until the play has ended. Feel free to take pictures and video tape", Sasha said.

Mikasa got her video camera ready while Eren turned his phone off.

"This is going to be so cute", Mikasa smiled, excited, as she made sure the whole stage was in the shot.

The red curtains opened then, as the play started. After the first two scenes, it was finally Carla's turn to go out on stage.

The narrator was Sasha on the speaker. Carla paced nervously behind stage.

"So, the king made sure every single spinning wheel was removed from the royal grounds", Sasha continued.

"Yeah, made sure, except for that one", Eren joked a bit, nudging Mikasa. "Shh!", Mikasa hissed, focusing.

"You're right though dad, why wouldn't the king notice the last spinning wheel?", asked Makoto, sitting with them. Titan sat by him on the floor.

"Shhhh!", Mikasa hissed at both of them. "Yikes", Eren chuckled, Makoto had to laugh quietly as well.

"On Princess Aurora's sixteen birthday, the king made sure every spinning wheel was burned", Sasha narrated.

Carla walked out on stage then, blushing. She wore a beautiful pink dress, her hair was down to look more wavy, and a silver tiara.

"Oh my god..she looks gorgeous!", cried Mikasa, happily. She zoomed the camera in on her daughter, recording.

"She really does look beautiful", Eren smiled. "She looks so great", Rubi added. "She does look a little nervous though", noted Armin, worried.

"She'll be fine!", beamed Mikasa, she smiled, and waved. Carla saw.

'Oh great...my parents are in full doting mode tonight', she thought, giving a nervous smile.

"Sis looks so pretty", Makoto mused softly, as he petted Titan.

"The princess decided to take a walk around the castle grounds before going to her party, it was here where she would be tricked by the evil witch, Maleficent", Sasha narrated.

Carla sighed, doing her best to ignore her parents, and stayed in character.

"It's such a beautiful day out today", she said. Suddenly, the student playing Maleficent came on stage.

"Why, your highness! What are you doing outside today?", she asked.

"That kid's a showoff, Carla could sweep the floor with her", Mikasa muttered, still filming. Rubi had to chuckle. The way Mikasa doted on all her kids was so cute.

"Yeah, Carla's a much better actress!", Eren agreed. "You two are really something", Armin laughed. "Hey, you'll be the same", Mikasa pointed out.

"Well, it's such a beautiful day out, why not?", asked Carla. "Well, isn't it your birthday princess? Why, you should be inside sewing your gown!", the student said.

They were both fairly good at the parts.

"Well, my father has burned all spinning wheels from the castle and grounds. So I can't make my own birthday gown", Carla replied.

"Every one, dear?", asked the student. "He made sure to have every one burned, destroyed or thrown in the river", Carla answered.

"Well your highness, it seems he forgot one", the student then gestured to the spinning wheel prop on stage.

Carla looked to see it. She even gasped. "Where did that one come from?", she exclaimed, walking over to it.

"It seems the king forget it! Go on, try it out", the other student encouraged.

"But, father said a spinning wheel is dangerous. He said to never touch one", Carla said. "Oh that's just scare tactics. Go on, you want to sew a dress for your birthday, don't you?", asked the student.

"Well...I do...", Carla reached her hand out to the spinning wheel prop. 'Okay...I've been practicing this scene for a week...don't mess up', she thought worriedly.

She then touched it with her finger, and then collapsed on the stage. In fact, it was very convincing. She totally went limp.

"Ow...", she whispered, hitting her head a little hard as she fell.

The curtains closed to go to the next scene as parents clapped.

"That was amazing!", cheered Mikasa happily. "Oscar worthy!", Eren added, clapping. "She really did do great", Armin said.

"I hope she didn't hit her head too hard", Mikasa said though, a bit worried. "She looked so convincing", Rubi clapped.

"Sis is awesome! She went totally limp!", Makoto cheered as well.

"And so, after the princess pricked her finger, the curse followed through. After being asleep for so long, just as the king and queen were losing hope, a handsome, kind prince from a far away land arrived", Sasha narrated.

Just then the curtains reopened, to show some props and Kaname come on stage. Eren glared, protective.

Kaname swung his sword prop around, and even knocked down some props, looking rather cool.

"Show off", Eren growled. "He's cute", smiled Mikasa.

"So Carla has a crush on him? Not bad", chuckled Rubi. "She does not! Its just a phase!", Eren denied.

"You know, he kinda looks like you Eren. If you had black hair...", Armin pointed out.

Eren suddenly looked like he had steam coming out of his ears. "No he does not! There's no way that little punk looks or acts like me!", he denied.

The three fairies came on the stage. "Are you the new prince?", they asked.

"Yes! I've come to awaken Princess Aurora!", Kaname replied, really milking it with his acting.

"He's so adorable", said Mikasa, as she filmed. "He's a little showoff", Eren grumbled, folding his arms.

The curtains closed, and then reopened to Carla 'sleeping' on the bed. Kaname came on stage.

"Dear Princess Aurora, I promise, with the power of true love's kiss, you shall awaken!", Kaname said, as he approached her.

He walked up to her bed, and he hesitated a moment. She looked so pretty. Kaname even gulped, nervously.

But he slowly leaned down towards her. Carla very slightly opened her eyes, and she turned bright red, seeing his face so close to hers.

'He's...not actually going to kiss me, is he?!', she thought nervously. She could only imagine the look on her father's face.

Kaname leaned down closer, his lips now inches from hers.

Eren suddenly cringed, sitting up, panicked. "They...they aren't actually going to kiss, are they?!", he asked, panicked while Mikasa filmed.

Carla felt her heart racing. She was sure Kaname could hear her heartbeat, as he leaned a bit closer. Carla sweated slightly, and she blushed more.

Suddenly, she couldn't stand it.

Without warning, she very slightly lifted her head up, and pressed her lips to Kaname's. Kaname's eyes grew wide, shocked, but he didn't pull away.

Their kiss was just their lips touching each other, and wasn't a true kiss, but it still looked like one.

There were several gasps and 'Awws' from the audience.

Eren's jaw dropped, his eyes wide while Mikasa blinked, looking equally surprised. "She...kissed him, didn't she?", cried Rubi.

"It was slight, but she without a doubt lifted her head up", Armin confirmed.

"I..don't believe it...!", Eren stammered.

"That's so cute...she's growing up so fast...", cried Mikasa, happily.

"It's not cute! She's only ten years old!", Eren yelled, panicked.

Kaname finally leaned back up, and the two remained bright red throughout the rest of the play, barely able to look at each other.


	39. Midwife Mikasa

It was summer, school had let out for the year. Carla and Makoto were extra excited because Eren invested his money in a in-ground pool.

It was a hot day, and the family spent it in the new swimming pool. Akane slept in her baby swing near it.

Eren threw the beach ball towards Carla. "Got it!", Carla caught it, she wore a cute pink one piece swimsuit.

"Sis, over here!", Makoto called, he was in the shallow end with Mikasa. He was only 5 and still struggled to swim, so had floaties on his arms.

"Okay!", Carla threw the ball over to him. Makoto caught it. "Here mom!", he pushed it towards Mikasa.

She wore a pretty one piece blue swimsuit.

"Eren, heads up!", Mikasa threw the ball at him with amazing strength. The ball hit his head. "Ow! Geez Mikasa, give me a warning!", he chuckled.

"Dad's out! Again!", Carla exclaimed. She then blinked, hearing her phone ring outside the pool.

"Oh..its Kaname!", she cried, hurrying out. Eren frowned, looking annoyed then. "Is he taking you out for ice cream today?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah!", replied Carla as she hurried inside.

Eren sighed. "Eren, come on. He's a good kid, he treats her well", Mikasa said softly. "I know...", Eren grumbled.

"Sis has a date again?", asked Makoto cutely. "Seems so", Mikasa smiled.

"Hey...has Armin called?", asked Eren then, worriedly. Mikasa shook her head, her expression changing to worry.

"No..but it could be any time now. Rubi's due date was two days ago...", replied Mikasa worriedly.

They then saw Carla hurry back out, now dressed out of her swimsuit and in a pink shirt, jean jacket, and pants.

"I'm heading out!", she said. "Have fun, sweetie", smiled Mikasa. "Be home by dinner", Eren added. Carla nodded, she then left.

Soon the family got out of the pool to eat lunch.

"Are you cooking lunch again, mommy?", asked Makoto as Mikasa dried his hair. Eren got Akane, who now was awake, in her highchair.

"How about this...its too hot to stand over an stove today, so is takeout okay?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah!", Makoto cheered, excited.

"Finally! It's been forever!", Eren added. "What was that?", Mikasa growled, glaring.

Eren sweat dropped. "No, I love your cooking, beautiful! Just...we don't get takeout enough!", Eren explained, panicked.

"Well, of course not. Its supposed to be more of a treat", Mikasa said. "So, what do you all want?", she asked.

"We should go somewhere that has ice cream as well", Eren suggested. Mikasa thought for a moment.

"Wait...! They just opened a new Dairy Queen!", she remembered. "Dairy Queen?", asked Makoto cutely.

"You've never been to one, sweetie. Its got lunch and ice cream", Mikasa explained. "Oh man, I remember their blizzards!", Eren grinned, excited.

The family soon left to go eat there. When they arrived, Eren glanced over and gawked. "Mikasa!", he said urgently.

Mikasa blinked, and then saw sitting at a table was Kaname and Carla. They were having lunch and hot fudge sundaes.

"They're eating here..?", Mikasa asked. "Good! Now I can make sure he treats her right", Eren growled.

"Eren! You will NOT mess up their date! And you know he treats her just fine!", Mikasa scolded, pulling his ear.

"Ow...!", Eren flinched.

"Now go get a highchair for Akane", Mikasa said. "Yes ma'am...", Eren grumbled as he held Akane, who was looking around curiously.

After ordering, the family sat as far away from Kaname and Carla as they could.

Makoto had fries, the chicken strips, soda and a hot fudge sundae. Eren and Mikasa had the same, except for they had blizzards instead of hot fudge sundaes, and Eren had a burger instead of chicken.

Akane was able to eat solid foods now, so Mikasa got her some french fries and cut up her chicken for her.

But Akane was way more interested in the ice cream cone.

"Ice cream, momma!", she demanded cutely. She had started talking.

"Okay sweetie", Mikasa smiled, helping her. As soon as Akane had some, her little face lit up. "Look at her smile, Eren", Mikasa cried happily.

"Eren...?", Mikasa blinked, seeing he was starring over at Kaname and Carla. "Eren!", Mikasa hissed.

Eren jumped. "What?", he asked, innocently. "Eren, cut it out. I don't want Carla to think we came here to spy on them", Mikasa said, while Makoto ate.

"They actually are spying on us...", Carla grumbled, as Kaname took a sip of his soda.

"I don't think so, they seem trusting", he assured her. "Mom really is, but dad...that's another story", Carla sighed.

"Hey! Did you hear of the new video game?", asked Kaname then, excited. "Which one?", asked Carla, eating her ice cream.

"It's the new Godzilla game! Its for the PS4 and Xbox! You can actually play as Godzilla!", Kaname replied, excited.

"Whaa?! There's a new Godzilla game?!", asked Eren, suddenly grinning. "Eren, quit listening to their conversation", Mikasa scolded.

By evening, after Kaname dropped Carla home, the hot day had cooled down a little bit. Eren blasted the AC, while Mikasa cooked dinner.

It had cooled down a bit, so it was just bearable to stand over a stove. Makoto played upstairs with Titan, while Carla read Manga in bed, Mittens sleeping by her.

Akane was playing in her play pen in the living room.

It was a quiet evening. "So what's on the menu tonight, sweetie?", asked Eren as he came into the kitchen.

"Curry, Carla asked for it. Its one of her favorites", Mikasa replied. Eren blinked then, noticing the separate pot of fried rice.

"For Makoto...?", he guessed. "Yeah...he can't have the spicy curry, so he asked for fried rice and fish", replied Mikasa.

"Anything too spicy isn't good for his illness...are you sure fried rice is okay?", asked Eren worriedly.

"Yeah, he's has it before and likes it", assured Mikasa.

Her phone rang then. "Eren, take over for me", she said. Eren stood over the stove, watching the food for her as she answered her phone.

Mikasa froze then, seeing it was Armin's number.

She clicked answer. "Armin...?", she asked worriedly.

"Mikasa...! It's Armin...I...!", Armin was panicked. "Armin, slow down, I know its you. Is it Rubi?", asked Mikasa urgently.

Eren looked over, worried.

"Y-Yeah! I already called the midwife but...she's not answering! I left a message! I don't know who else is call!", Armin explained, anxiously.

Mikasa's heart sunk then, hearing Rubi cry out in pain in the background.

"She's not answering?!", Mikasa cried, fearfully. "No! And Grisha's out of town...!", Armin replied fearfully.

"Okay! I'm coming over!", Mikasa quickly hung up then. "What the hell?", asked Eren, confused.

"Rubi went into labor...but Armin can't reach that midwife", Mikasa explained as she hurried out of the kitchen.

"Doesn't the midwife have all the waterbirth stuff too?", asked Eren, worriedly. "Yes. Eren, stay here with the kids", Mikasa said.

"Okay...let me know what's going on", said Eren worriedly. Mikasa nodded as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

She then hurried out.

"Where'd mom go?", asked Carla, as she came downstairs. "She went over to Uncle Armin and Aunt Rubi's", Eren replied, as he went into the kitchen.

"Is Auntie Rubi having the baby?", asked Carla, curiously. "It seems so. Mom might not be back until morning", Eren said.

Mikasa hurried onto Armin and Rubi's porch, she entered, the door unlocked, and hurried upstairs.

She quickly entered the bedroom. "Rubi..!", she panted, out of breath from hurrying.

"Mikasa..", Rubi whimpered, fearfully. She was laying in bed on her side, and breathing heavily.

Mikasa hurried over, taking her friend's hand. Rubi squeezed her hand tightly. "Easy...it's okay sweetie, just breathe...", Mikasa soothed her. She stroked her friend's hair.

"Armin, have you gotten a hold of the midwife yet?", Mikasa asked urgently, not letting go of Rubi's hand.

"No! I've called three times after I called you!", Armin replied, he was clearly panicking. "What the hell..", Mikasa glared, worriedly.

"Rubi, can you tell how far apart the contractions are?", asked Mikasa then, worriedly. "I...can't...it hurts too much", replied Rubi shakily. She then cried out in pain, clutching her swollen belly.

"Easy, easy mommy, deep breaths", Mikasa coached her gently, holding her hand. Rubi felt a great sense of comfort having Mikasa there.

Mikasa had three kids, so she knew just how Rubi was feeling. Rubi gripped Mikasa's hand and breathed deeply.

"That's it, good job...you're doing great. Just relax, sweetie", Mikasa soothed her. "Mikasa...what do we do? The midwife still isn't answering...", asked Armin worriedly.

"Armin, I want you to hold her hand for me. I'll call the midwife", Mikasa said. Armin nodded, anxiously.

He held Rubi's hand, and stroked her hair softly. "Armin...why hasn't Yuki answered yet?", cried Rubi, fearfully.

"I don't know, sweetie. But don't worry, Mikasa and I will make sure both you and the baby are okay", Armin assured her.

Rubi nodded, as she breathed deeply, gripping her husband's hand. "Hang in there, love", Armin soothed, worriedly.

Mikasa dialed the midwife's number, but got no answer. "What the hell is going on?", Mikasa growled, until finally she got a voicemail.

Glaring, she decided to leave a message.

"Yuki, its Mikasa. Armin's called you 4 times already! Rubi's in labor! PLEASE get down here!", Mikasa then hit Urgent and sent the message.

She hurried back into the bedroom. "Well...?", asked Armin worriedly, while Rubi gritted her teeth in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

"Still no answer! It just went to voicemail!", Mikasa replied urgently. She quickly got a bowl of cool water and a cloth. She gently dabbed Rubi's forehead, which was already dripping with sweat.

"Why the hell isn't she answering?", Armin asked, panicked.

"I had a bad feeling about her the moment I saw her, but I never thought this would happen", Mikasa growled.

Rubi had gone eerily quiet, she was grimacing in pain nonstop now, shaking. Armin tried calling Yuki again.

"Rubi? Sweetie, what's wrong?", asked Mikasa, urgently.

"M-Mikasa...my water broke...", cried Rubi, fearfully. Mikasa's heart sunk. "What...?!", she cried.

Rubi groaned in pain then, clutching her stomach. She squeezed Mikasa's hand tightly, breathing faster now. Mikasa's heart sunk, as she realized this contraction came only a minute later.

"Do..do you feel pressure?", asked Mikasa, anxiously. "Lots...I think the baby wants out now...", cried Rubi, her eyes terrified.

She grimaced in pain again, crushing Mikasa's hand tightly. "Okay, we'll have to go to the hospital...!", Mikasa started, urgently.

Rubi shook her head urgently then. "I...don't think I'll make it..it's a 30 minute drive...Aahhh!", Rubi suddenly cried out in pain, shaking.

Armin hurried back in then. "It won't even go to voicemail now! She turned it off! I called three times!", he said fearfully.

"We'll have to take her to the hospital..", Armin started. "It's too late for that, her water's already broke. She won't make it...", Mikasa said fearfully.

"W-What...?", Armin's heart sunk, as he turned white.

Mikasa felt panicked, as her heart raced. Rubi gripped her hand then.

Mikasa blinked, as her friend looked at her weakly. "Mikasa...I trust you...", she said then. Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as she froze.

"R-Rubi..I've only had kids, I never...", she started, scared. "Don't be scared, Mikasa...I trust you. I..need you", Rubi cried, weakly.

She then grimaced, groaning in pain.

"Mikasa, please. We trust you...and we're out of options", Armin pleaded then, as he held Rubi's hand. Rubi crushed Armin's hand tightly.

Mikasa's heart sunk, she felt scared to death. Rubi's and the baby's lives were in her hands. But she took a deep breath.

"Okay...", she said, calming down. "Armin, go bring in towels and scissors", she said then, urgently. "Right..!", Armin hurried to the bathroom.

Mikasa helped Rubi sit up a little, so she was propped on pillows. Rubi grimaced in pain, closing her eyes tightly.

They couldn't do a waterbirth, since the midwife had all the supplies for it, and Mikasa felt the bathtub was too cramped for Rubi.

"Okay, I got it all!", Armin hurried back in. "Okay, Armin, just hold her hand and encourage her. She needs you now more than ever", Mikasa instructed, urgently.

Armin nodded, he was still white but he held his wife's hand. Rubi gripped it tightly, gritting her teeth.

"I know, baby. I'm here...you're going to do great", Armin assured her as he dabbed her forehead.

Mikasa lay the towels out at the bottom of the bed. "Okay, mommy. Just push as hard as you can", Mikasa said urgently.

Rubi didn't hesitate, she pushed with all her might, leaning forward with Armin's support. She cried out loudly in pain, as she pushed.

"That's it, that's it...whoa! I can see her head already...!", cried Mikasa, surprised. Rubi wasn't kidding. This baby wanted out fast.

Hearing this, Rubi pushed harder, grunting. "Okay, breathe! Take a break, mommy. Don't overwork yourself", Mikasa said worriedly.

Rubi gasped for air, collapsing back on the pillows. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You're doing wonderful...our baby will be here real soon now", Armin soothed her, dabbing her soaked forehead.

"Another strong push, sweetie", Mikasa said worriedly. Rubi leaned forward, pushing hard with all her might.

"That's it, beautiful job, mommy...her head's crowning...", Mikasa instructed softly. She saw the baby had red hair already.

Rubi suddenly gripped Armin's hand tightly, and wasn't able to bite back a scream of pain.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"I know baby, I know...", Armin soothed her, worriedly. "I know sweetie, this is the hard part...scream through it", Mikasa soothed Rubi.

Rubi gritted her teeth painfully as she pushed. She was starting to feel dizzy and was already exhusated and weak.

She wasn't near as strong as Mikasa. The baby's head felt so big, it felt like no matter how much she pushed, they were getting no where.

She wondered how on earth Mikasa did it three times.

"That's it, momma. Great job...the head's almost out, take a breath", Mikasa soothed, worriedly.

Rubi collapsed back on the pillows, breathing heavily. "We're almost done, sweetheart. Hang in there...", Armin soothed her, dabbing her forehead.

Rubi cried out in pain, pushing again.

"That's it, wonderful mommy...almost...her head's out!", Mikasa cried then. Rubi collapsed back on the pillows again, she breathed heavily and unevenly.

She felt light headed and so weak. Even her eyelids felt heavy at this point.

"You're doing great, Rubi! We're so close sweetie", Armin encouraged, but worry remained in his eyes. He could see how exhausted his wife was already.

"Okay, just the shoulders sweetie, that's all", Mikasa soothed, worriedly. Rubi struggled, but leaned forward, pushing again.

Mikasa very gently grasped the baby's head, and pulled gently. She knew her friend was worn out, and had to help her a bit.

"That's it, mommy...that's it, keep pushing...", Mikasa coached, she could see the first shoulder emerging.

Rubi grunted painfully, and it turned into another scream of agony.

"AAHHHH!"

"I know baby, I know...", Armin felt tears well up in his own eyes, it was painful to watch his wife struggle so much.

"Scream her out, sweetie, its okay", Mikasa assured, worriedly. Rubi grunted painfully, as she pushed until finally the first shoulder emerged.

"Breathe, sweetie, take a break, first shoulder's out", Mikasa soothed. Rubi collapsed onto the pillows, panting weakly for air, her chest heaving.

Armin dabbed her soaked forehead, worried.

"Okay, last push sweetie, one last strong push", Mikasa said. Rubi struggled, she started to push, but then the dreaded words escaped her mouth.

"I...I can't...!", she cried, exhausted. "Yes you can, Rubi! I know you can", Armin encouraged, fearfully.

"I know it's hard, momma, but you can do this. You're almost done, just one more big push is all", Mikasa encouraged, worriedly.

Rubi tried again, but she couldn't find her strength. "I..I can't...I'm so tired...", she cried, exhausted.

"Rubi, you can! Come on sweetie, our baby's almost here...", Armin was turning pale, panicked. It was obvious Rubi wasn't just whining.

She was seriously at her limit. She just wasn't as strong as Mikasa. Her body was worn out from this.

Rubi wasn't able to respond to her husband's pleas, exhausted. Mikasa's heart sunk, but then she thought of an idea.

"Rubi...give me your hand", she said then. Rubi very weakly opened her eyes at Mikasa's sudden request. Mikasa took her friend's hand.

She then guided it down, to where the baby's head was.

Rubi froze, as her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat, feeling her baby's head.

"That's your baby girl, Rubi...she's so close to being born...but she needs her mommy's help", Mikasa said softly.

"Mikasa...", Armin was shocked but also touched by how Mikasa handled it.

Rubi gasped softly, what Mikasa just did gave her some strength. She gripped Armin's hand then, and pushed hard.

"That's it, mommy! Almost...!", Mikasa encouraged, as she guided the baby's head.

Rubi cried out loudly in pain one last time, as the rest of the baby finally emerged.

"She's here!", Mikasa cried, as Rubi collapsed back onto her pillows, gasping unevenly for air.

They then heard the sound of their baby crying. Rubi's heart skipped a beat, as her eyes lit up weakly.

"She's here...Rubi, you did it!", Armin cried, tears in his eyes.

"Is she okay...?", asked Rubi worriedly. "She's fine...she seems to be around 7 pounds", Mikasa replied as she cleaned the baby.

The baby had red hair, and bright blue eyes, matching her father's.

Mikasa gently wrapped the baby in a pink blanket, and brought her over to her parents. Rubi held her tired arms out eagerly as Mikasa carefully handed the baby to her.

"Oh...she's so beautiful...", cried Rubi, her face lit up, gazing down at the baby. "She looks just like her mommy", Armin mused.

"But she has your eyes, Armin...", Rubi smiled very weakly. "You feel okay, Rubi...?", asked Mikasa, worriedly. "Yes...just really tired. Mikasa...thank you", cried Rubi, as she smiled weakly.

"Its because of you Rubi and our baby are okay", Armin added. Mikasa smiled softly.

"You don't have to thank me. Rubi's like my sister", she assured. She gazed down at the baby as well.

"She's so cute...", she mused. Rubi smiled weakly. "Alison, meet your godmother, Mikasa", she said then to the baby.

Mikasa's heart skipped a beat, as she looked at Rubi. Rubi smiled softly.

"Rubi...", Mikasa said, touched. "Alison was Rubi's great grandmother's name", explained Armin, softly.

"I see...", Mikasa smiled. After showing Rubi how to properly breastfeed, Mikasa called the Birth Center to have a doctor come to make sure Rubi and the baby were okay. She also told them about Yuki never showing up.

"Are you sure you three are okay before they get here?", asked Mikasa worriedly. "We're fine, don't worry Mikasa", assured Armin softly.

Mikasa had to head home, it being late now. She knew Eren was most likely freaking out since she wasn't answering his calls or texts.

Rubi was sleeping upstairs in bed, while Alison slept in her bassinet.

"Thank you again Mikasa...", Armin said, grateful. "We're all friends Armin...no, family. You don't have to thank me", assured Mikasa.

They then noticed a car pull up. Mikasa blinked, seeing someone get out. To their shock it was Yuki.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, just I got tied up because I had a date and...-"

Before she could even finish, Mikasa's fist slammed right into her face. "M-Mikasa...!", Armin stammered shocked, but at the same time a wide smile spread across his face.


	40. Babysitting

**Author's Note: Sorry for slow updates this week guys, its been busy.**

"Is Kaname taking you out again tonight?", asked Mikasa. She and Carla were folding the laundry. Makoto was downstairs with Titan, while Akane was in the room with Mikasa and Carla.

Mittens slept on the bed. "Y-Yeah...we're going to the movies", replied Carla, blushing. Mikasa smiled. "Which movie?", she asked.

"The Jungle Book! Well, the live action remake. It looks really cool", Carla replied, excited. "What time does it start, sweetie?", asked Mikasa.

"At 3:30", replied Carla, it was currently 11 AM. "Well, be sure to be home before dark", Mikasa said.

"Don't worry mom, I will", assured Carla.

Mikasa blinked then, noticing Akane, who was playing with her toys, was suddenly gone.

"Akane...?", Mikasa quickly hurried out into the hall, but didn't see her. "She was just here...", Carla said, following her mom.

"Sweetie, you check downstairs. I'll look up here", Mikasa said. Carla nodded, she hurried to check all the bedrooms while Mikasa hurried downstairs.

Carla was 12 now, and extremely helpful and respectful, just like her mother. After Mikasa helped Rubi give birth, and after punching the late midwife, the Birth center fired Yuki.

Makoto was downstairs, watching TV with Titan, they were both on the couch. He was 8 now. "Makoto? Did you see Akane come in here?", asked Mikasa.

"No...why?", asked Makoto.

Carla looked in the bathroom, nothing.

"She's only 2! She couldn't have gone far!", cried Carla.

Downstairs, Mikasa hurried in the kitchen next, looked under the table. "Akane..where are you?", she asked, beginning to panic.

"Up here, momma!", Akane called then. Mikasa blinked, and looked behind her, and up. Her heart sunk, as her eyes grew wide panicked.

Akane, somehow, got on top of the fridge. "A-Akane...! How did you get up there?!", Mikasa gasped, panicked.

"Momma, look! I'm the Queen the of house!", said Akane, totally fearless. She was truly a spitting image of Mikasa.

"Akane...! Sweetie, don't move okay!", Mikasa cried, anxiously. She glanced, seeing how Akane got up there. Cereal boxes were stacked on top of each other.

She quickly brought a stool over. "I'll get down now, mommy!", Akane said then. "What?! Akane, no! Stay where you are...!", cried Mikasa.

Akane went to climb down, and Mikasa hurried over, her heart sinking. Akane let go by accident, and Mikasa caught her just in time.

"Akane...!", cried Mikasa, relieved as she held her daughter. "Again!", Akane cheered, giggling.

"Sweetie, are you hurt?", asked Mikasa. "Nope!", replied Akane. "Akane...don't ever do that again! You scared me to death!", cried Mikasa.

"Sorry momma", Akane said then, looking down. Mikasa sighed softly. "I'm not angry, sweetheart", she assured, cuddling her close.

"Mom, did you find her?", asked Carla, hurrying in. "Yeah..", replied Mikasa breathlessly.

This was not the first time Akane did this. Ever since she turned 2, it had been a sleepless, endless nightmare.

She constantly climbed stuff, broke stuff, and kept Eren and Mikasa awake almost every night with 'terrible twos' tantrums.

The worst part was, she fought sleep like crazy. It usually took until 3 AM to get her to fall asleep.

Mikasa recalled Carla was just as bad when she was 2, but since Eren and Mikasa were younger then, it didn't wear them out quite as much.

Eren and Mikasa were still considered young, hell, very young. They were both only almost 30, but when they had Carla, they were 16, so there was a big difference.

Makoto was an angel at 2, it had to be some record.

Akane had only been 2 for over a month, but ever since then, Eren and Mikasa haven't had a moment to sleep or even just breathe.

Eren also took less hours at work to help Mikasa. Just then, the front door opened. "I'm home", said Eren.

"Daddy!", Akane ran over, excitedly. "Hey, princess!", Eren smiled, lifting her up. "How was work, dad?", asked Makoto. "The same...Mikasa, you okay?", asked Eren, worriedly.

She looked exhusated. "Y-Yeah...Akane just gave me a heart attack is all", she replied. Eren gently set their toddler down.

Akane went to play. "Again...?", he asked as he held his wife close. "Yeah...this time she got on the fridge", replied Mikasa.

"The fridge?!", Eren gawked at her. "We still got 11 months of this..", sighed Mikasa, tiredly.

"We'll be okay, baby", Eren assured her, as he stroked her hair.

"Mom! Akane got hold of the bubblebath!", called Carla then. "What?!", Mikasa and Eren hurried into the kitchen, to see Akane had climbed up onto the counter, and overfilled with sink with bubblebath, tons of water on the floor.

"Mommy, daddy! An indoor pool!", Akane said cutely. Mikasa hurried over, getting Akane off the counter before she fell.

She sighed, exhausted. "I'll deal with this one, sweetie. You go sit", Eren soothed her. "Thanks, baby...", Mikasa said, grateful.

She was run down. They both were. Mikasa set Akane down, and went into the living room with Carla.

Eren started cleaning. "I don't know, princess. You gotta give mommy a break", Eren sighed.

"Daddy, an indoor pool!", Akane continued to say, cutely. Eren sighed, he couldn't get mad at her. She was only 2, she didn't understand.

"Honey, we have a pool outside, remember?", he asked, as he dried the kitchen floor. "But, we don't have to ever go outside if we have an indoor one!", Akane explained, cutely.

She didn't have long hair yet, since she was still little. But the black hair she did have, looking just like her mother's.

It was just beginning to grow down to her neck. "Well of course we have to go outside, sweetie! We need groceries, and you like to buy toys", Eren explained softly.

"Oh yeah...", Akane said, cutely. Eren soon finished cleaning the kitchen, and Akane was playing in the living room. Mikasa was in the recliner, looking beat.

"Hey you...the kitchen's all clean", Eren said softly, as he sat beside her on the couch. "Thanks Eren...", Mikasa said tiredly.

"If she would just sleep at night more...it wouldn't be as bad", Eren admitted, worriedly.

"Maybe we'll get a break tonight...", said Mikasa tiredly.

Soon bedtime for Akane came, it was around 8 PM

"NO! I don't want to go to bed!", Akane yelled, stubbornly. She may look like Mikasa, but she had her father's stubbornness.

"Sweetie, now come on. It's night time", Mikasa said. "No! I won't go to sleep!", Akane refused.

"Akane, come on. Mommy's tired", Eren said. Akane shook her head, still refusing. Mikasa sighed. Eren glared then.

"Akane, now look. You're going to bed tonight", he scolded, raising his voice a little. "No!", Akane shot back, stubbornly.

"Akane, enough!", Eren scolded, he sat her on her bed, and took away her favorite toys. He took Mikasa's hand, and they exited the room, closing the door.

"Let me out!", Akane yelled, as she banged on the door. Eren sighed. "Eren...we can't lock her in her own room", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa, its not a prison. She needs to learn to sleep at night. You can't keep going on like this, you're exhausted", Eren said, worriedly.

"We've tried everything else...in the end we both lose sleep", Eren said. "But..it makes me wonder why she refuses to sleep at night", admitted Mikasa worriedly.

"LET ME OUT!", Akane screamed, having a tantrum. "Just let her throw her fit, she'll tire herself out", Eren said.

Mikasa sighed worriedly, crossing her arms. She hated this, but the parents were completely out of ideas. Akane fought sleep until 3 or 4 in the morning.

She slept until noon, but neither Eren or Mikasa could figure out why. They have tried asking her, but could never get an answer.

"I wish I knew why...we even took her to Rubi. There's nothing physically wrong with her..", sighed Mikasa.

"She's two, that's all. Its just a phase", Eren said.

"But...neither Carla or Makoto fought sleep like this at 2", Mikasa pointed out. "I know that", Eren snapped then.

Mikasa blinked, hurt. Eren realized he snapped, and suddenly felt horrible. "I'm sorry Mika...I'm tired too. We're in over our heads...", Eren apologized.

Mikasa nodded softly, understanding. Eren held her close, and kissed her forehead. "Just let her get it out of her system", he said.

Mikasa nodded.

But after 5 hours, Akane did not let up. Eren and Mikasa finally had to go in and try and get her to sleep just so Carla and Makoto could sleep.

Akane's tantrum died down, but once again, she didn't drift to sleep until 4 in the morning.

Mikasa sighed, exhausted. "Night, Mikasa...", Eren passed out then, so did Mikasa.

Only three hours later, the commotion from Carla and Makoto woke them back up.

"Bathroom's mine!", they both yelled, and raced. Makoto beat Carla. "Makoto! Let me in!", yelled Carla.

"No way! You'll take an hour just to brush your hair!", Makoto yelled out.

Mikasa groaned, lifting her head up. "Eren..its morning", she said, patting him awake. "Ugh..it can't be", he groaned, miserable.

"It's 7 AM...c'mon, we need to get up", Mikasa said, as she got out of bed. Akane was still fast asleep.

"It can't be 7 AM..it can't..", Eren grumbled. "Well, it is...we got to get the kids breakfast and get them ready for school", Mikasa yawned sleepily.

As she went to exit the bedroom, she staggered, barely able to stay awake. "Mikasa!", Eren hurried over, worriedly.

"Easy..you almost fell..", he said urgently, holding her. "Eren...what are we going to do? We need sleep..", cried Mikasa, worn out.

Eren thought for a moment. "I got an idea", he said then. Mikasa blinked tiredly.

By 9 AM, after Carla and Makoto went to school, Eren and Mikasa waited for Levi and Hanji to arrive.

Finally, they came in. "Okay, we're here", said Levi, he and Hanji had gotten married. Mamoru was with them. He was 13 already.

"Thank you so much for coming", Mikasa said, relieved. "Mikasa, you look exhausted", Levi noticed, worried.

"We both are. We just need a break. Mikasa needs sleep, bad. She almost collapsed earlier...", Eren replied, worriedly.

"We'd ask Armin and Rubi, but they have their hands full with Alison, we couldn't ask them", Mikasa explained.

"It's fine! You two don't worry a thing, we got this!", Hanji assured, cheerfully. "Okay, so it's Friday. We'll be back Sunday morning. To make things easy, we bought some frozen foods, like waffles, and frozen pizzas, and put some money for takeout in the kitchen", Mikasa explained.

"Mikasa, I'm insulted! I can cook!", Hanji said. "No you can't", Levi said then. Hanji groaned. "Okay, fine! I can't!", she grumbled.

"Carla and Makoto get up at 7 AM, and they go to school by 8 AM. They get home by 3 PM, and do their homework at 4. They have dinner at 6:30", Mikasa explained.

"What time is bedtime?", asked Hanji.

"9, and for Akane it's 7:30", replied Mikasa.

"But she's been staying up since 4?", asked Levi. "Yeah...she usually doesn't fall asleep until 4 AM, and wakes up around noon", replied Eren.

"Yikes, no wonder you two are beat", Hanji said.

"Also, Makoto's medicine. He gets it three times a day. Once in the morning before he leaves for school, he gets his afternoon medicine in school in the nurses office, and he gets it again at dinner. It's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom", Mikasa added.

"And..do either of them need help with their homework?", asked Levi. "Carla usually doesn't, Makoto sometimes does", replied Eren.

"Also, Carla and Makoto feed Titan and Mittens. And Makoto walks Titan, so you won't have to worry about the pets", added Mikasa.

"Okay so...here's a list of everything, just in case", Mikasa handed 10 sheets of paper to Levi. "Mikasa, calm down. We got this. You two go relax", assured Levi.

"Yep! We got this!", Hanji added, she then glanced seeing Mamoru had his earbuds in. "Oi! Mamoru!", she pulled them out.

"W-What?! What happened?", he asked. "You're helping as well!", Hanji scolded. "I know", Mamoru assured.

"Okay, we'll be back Sunday morning..here", Eren went to pay Levi. "Eren, no. We can't accept that much", Levi said, startled, seeing Eren hand him $50.

"Trust me, you'll change your mind by Sunday", assured Mikasa, knowing Akane would be a real handful.

"We really can't take it!", Hanji added. Eren sighed, putting it back in his pocket. "I'll give it to you when we get back", he decided, knowing.

Levi and Hanji exchanged glances, but shrugged.

"We'll be back on Sunday, around 8 AM", Mikasa said as she and Eren exited the front door. "Okay, don't worry you two, we got it all under control!", Hanji waved as Eren and Mikasa got in the car and drove off.

"Why the hell would he offer us $50?", wondered Levi, when suddenly they heard a loud crash upstairs.

Levi and Hanji hurried up, urgently. "What the?!", Hanji asked, they then entered Akane's bedroom, to see she had completely knocked over the bookshelf, which had dozens of kids books.

"Oops...", said Akane cutely. "She's...so cute", gushed Hanji, it had been a few months since she saw her last.

"I'll fix it!", Akane said cutely, she went to put the books back, but ended up knocking down a lamp, the clock, and a her sippy cup, spilling juice everywhere.

"The dark prince takes many forms...", Levi grumbled.

Eren drove while Mikasa rested in the passenger seat. "I hope they'll be okay", she sighed, worriedly. "Don't worry, baby. I also asked my dad to check up on them each day", Eren assured.

"It's not like I don't trust them...but three kids is a lot to throw at them", Mikasa said, worried.

"They can handle it, beautiful. We need to focus on rest and getting our energy back", Eren soothed her, he gently rubbed her shoulder.

"So, you rented a cabin?", asked Mikasa. "Yeah, its really nice and cozy", Eren smiled.

By afternoon, Carla and Makoto had returned home from school. "We're home!", said Carla. They already knew their parents went on a break.

Makoto and Carla entered, and they both gawked. The kitchen and the living room was a mess. Stuff was broken, and stuff was spilled.

"What the heck happened?", asked Carla.

"Akane! Get back here!", Levi yelled. He, Hanji and Mamoru were chasing Akane, who had wet clothes, out of the washer.

"What the...?", asked Makoto. "She got the wet laundry out of the washer", explained Mamoru.

"How on earth did she do that?", asked Carla. "Well...after it finished, Hanji was too slow to get it in the dryer...", replied Mamoru as his parents chased Akane.

"Yikes..Akane! Come here!", Carla said then. Akane blinked cutely, stopping. "Sissy!", she cried, happily, as she dropped the soaked clothes, and ran over.

"Hey little sis", smiled Carla. Levi and Hanji took their chance, and picked up all the wet clothes.

Soon, Makoto and Carla were doing their homework. Levi and Hanji were discussing dinner in the kitchen.

"We, should we put a frozen pizza in, or just order one?", asked Levi. "I say we just order one!", Hanji said.

While they talked, they didn't notice Akane open the fridge door. She took the 2 liter bottle of soda out, struggling to keep hold of it.

She dropped it, and then picked it back up.

She then started to open it, foam spilling out.

"Uncle Levi, can I have some soda?", she asked. Just as Levi turned to look at her, the cap fell off, and the soda exploded all over him and Hanji.

"Oops..! Sorry!", apologized Akane cutely. Levi was frozen, and cringing. He was completely soaked in sticky soda.

"We're taking that $50", he growled, about to blow. "Now Levi, calm down! She's only 2!", Hanji said urgently, as she quickly grabbed the paper towels.

"Are you kidding me?", Levi growled. "What?", asked Hanji. Levi sighed, he then went into full cleaning mode, mopping the floor with water and soap.

He then got a shower, while Hanji gave Akane a bath.

By evening, Eren and Mikasa arrived at the quiet cabin. Eren brought some Chinese food so they didn't have to cook.

Mikasa sighed, exhausted as she sat on the king sized bed. She smiled though. "It's really nice here", she mused. It had a lit fireplace, a couch, and even a TV.

"It is, its so quiet", Eren agreed. "Hey, its got Netflix too!", he added, excited. Mikasa smiled.

"Hey...", Eren came over, sitting beside her. "We're here for the weekand you know, just us...", he hinted.

Mikasa blushed. "No kids", she grinned cutely, they kissed deeply. "Wait here..", Eren smiled. Mikasa nodded, still blushing.

Eren went to get some champagne for them. He came back in with the glasses. "So...I picked this up when you had fallen asleep in the car...", he started, but then he blinked.

"Mikasa...", he said worriedly. Mikasa had passed right out, exhausted. She slept deeply on the bed, not even taking her shoes off.

"My poor girl...she's worn out", Eren said, worriedly. He set the glasses down, and came over. He removed her shoes, and covered her with a blanket.

She was out like a light. Eren lay beside her, stroking her raven hair. Mikasa was completely exhausted. She was desperate for sleep. She was such an amazing momma, but even she needed a break sometimes.

Eren yawned wildly then, water in his eyes. "You're right, beautiful. What on earth made me think...either of us had...energy for...sex..", Eren then drifted to sleep by her, exhausted.

The couple got their very first good night sleep in a long time.


	41. New Student

**Author's Note: Okay, so...PLEASE READ! Here's the dealio. This is a very special arc of the fanfic I've been DYING to write for weeks. Let me explain something though. You could call it "Makoto's Arc" There will be a brand new character. She will also become an important character. Let's just say...please look up the anime Erased to understand better. Note, this will NOT become a crossover, just having another FAVORITE character of mine enter this universe...you'll understand**

"Hurry up, you two! You're both late for school!", called Mikasa, up the stairs. "Makoto, what's taking so long?! Mom's gonna kill us!", Carla said urgently, knocking on his bedroom door.

The door finally clicked opened.

"Sorry sis...my chest hurts", admitted Makoto, looking tired. Titan sat by his side, seeming anxious. Carla's eyes instantly filled with panic.

"What? We should tell mom!", she cried. "No! Don't...", Makoto grabbed his sister's hand then.

"It's nothing that bad, I'm sure it will pass. I don't want to scare mom for nothing...", Makoto said firmly.

"Makoto...you have tuberculosis! Its a serious disease! Just because you don't want to worry mom...", Carla pointed out.

"I'm really okay, Carla. Its stopped", assured Makoto. "But...", started Carla, worriedly.

"Kids, let's go!", Eren suddenly yelled from downstairs. "C'mon, we're already late!" Makoto grabbed Titan's leash, and ran down with the Golden Retriever.

Carla looked worried still, she sighed. She went downstairs next.

"Big sis and big brother slept in!", Akane said cutely. She was 4 years old now. Carla was 15, and Makoto was 10.

It amazed Eren and Mikasa how much Carla had grew. She was already a teenager. Her dark brown hair was long, almost to her lower back.

She also had the same breast size as her mom, a C cup. Her and Kaname were still dating, although nothing too serious happened yet.

Akane finally was back to a normal sleeping routine. "We know!", cried Carla, hurrying. "Here's your lunches", Mikasa handed them over.

They were of course Japanese bentos, wrapped in boxes, and tied with a blue and pink cloth.

"Thanks, mom!", Makoto hurried out. "Oh...Makoto! You took your medicine, right?", Mikasa asked urgently.

"Yeah!", replied Makoto, as he and Titan hurried out.

Carla hurried out as well.

"I can't believe they both slept in", Eren said. "Carla's been on the phone a lot with Kaname", said Mikasa.

Eren grumbled. "Of course", he growled.

"But...Makoto never sleeps in", Mikasa added, worriedly. "I'm sure he's fine, love", Eren assured his wife, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. Mikasa blushed.

"Momma, can I have cuddles?", asked Akane then, cutely. "Of course, sweetie", Mikasa lifted her daughter up, and cuddled her.

Akane nuzzled her face against the crook of her mom's neck, smiling.

Carla hurried into her class, while Makoto hurried into his. After all this time, Sasha was promoted to 4th grade teacher, and continued to have Makoto in her class.

"Makoto! You're late! That's new!", Sasha noted, she was eating a Sausage biscuit from Mcdonalds.

"Sorry Mrs. Springer...um...you're getting grease all over your papers...", Makoto noticed then.

Sasha paled. "Crap! This always happens! I sleep in, skip breakfast at home, go through a drive thru...!", Sasha panicked as she quickly cleaned it the best she could.

"No good...!", Sasha sighed, and then ate the whole sandwich quickly. "Geez...", she gasped for air after swallowing.

"This is why you haven't been promoted to high school teacher yet", Makoto said. "Hey! I've been a teacher since before you were born! You just go take your seat!", Sasha scolded.

"Okay class! Take your seats, I got some good news today!", Sasha said, smiling.

Makoto sat at his desk, Titan laying down on the floor beside him, yawning.

"Today we have a new student! She just transferred here! All the way from Japan!", Sasha announced. Makoto blinked, glancing up, curious.

He was half Japanese himself. He also knew his mom lived in Japan until she was 8 years old.

"She's a bit shy and doesn't speak English too well yet...please be nice to her. You can come in now", Sasha said, looking towards the door.

Makoto glanced towards it, to see a girl walk in. She had brown hair that was just touching her small shoulders, she was rather pale, and had brown eyes.

Makoto starred, and for the first time...blushed. She was so cute to him. The girl had this...nonchalant expression.

Makoto blinked..it looked so much like his mom's expressions. The ones she wore after her parents died. He knew from seeing in photos.

"Please introduce yourself to the class, sweetie", Sasha said softly. The girl hesitated.

"Watashi wa...ah! I...I mean...I'm Kayo Hinazuki", the girl said, her voice quiet. It also...had a morbid tone to it.

Makoto looked at her worriedly, the girl's voice...it sounded so sad.

"Welcome to our class, Kayo. You can go sit in front of Makoto Jaeger", Sasha said. Kayo nodded, not knowing Thank you in English yet.

She walked over to her desk slowly. Makoto watched her. Kayo sat at her desk, not saying anything. She obediently got her textbook and pencil out.

Makoto went to get his own textbook out, but then blinked, noticing something. He saw a small bruise on Kayo's leg.

"What...?", Makoto wondered, alarmed.

By lunch break, all the students went outside. Makoto walked out in the courtyard with Titan. "Sis must be in Martial arts class", he realized.

Titan barked then, and Makoto looked over. "What..?!", he yelled urgently then, seeing some bullies were surrounding Kayo.

"What's with you? Are you mute or something?", one growled, meanly. Kayo didn't say anything, cornered against a wall.

"You're really creepy! You like have only one expression!", another bully added.

"Gomen...nasai", Kayo said then. "What kind of gibberish is that?", the bully sneered.

"It's Japanese, you idiots!", Makoto suddenly yelled, coming over. The bullies looked over. Kayo blinked, looking a little surprised.

"She said I'm sorry! Even though its what YOU jerks should be saying!", Makoto snapped. Titan growled.

"Ohhh, like we're REAL scared of you, sissy!", the bully sneered. "What if I was to get my sister? Or...my mother?", asked Makoto then.

The head bully flinched back. "Shit not her...let's go!", they ran off then.

"Are you all right?", Makoto asked Kayo. "Y-Yeah..thank you", Kayo replied, nervously. "Sorry about that, they always pick on new kids. They picked on me a lot a few years ago", Makoto assured.

"You...knew what I said", Kayo noticed. "I'm half Japanese, so I know the language", Makoto explained.

"I see...", said Kayo softly. "Oh..my name is Makoto. Makoto Jaeger", introduced Makoto. "I know...the teacher said so", Kayo said.

"Oh...right", said Makoto, embarrassed.

"Thanks...I should get going", said Kayo softly. She started walking away. 'I should ask her about the bruise...but...', Makoto thought, worriedly.

As soon as Kayo was out of sight, Titan suddenly started barking, and whimpering.

"Titan, what's wrong with you?", asked Makoto, confused. When suddenly he froze, feeling severe pain in his chest.

Makoto collapsed onto his knees, shaking bad. He turned extremely white, his eyes wide in fear. He was unable to scream, as his lungs filled with blood.

Titan barked urgently, as Makoto dropped his dog's leash, and started coughing up blood.

The courtyard was empty at this point.

Titan barked urgently, and ran around the corner of the building, and spotted Kayo. The dog barked urgently, running up to her.

Kayo blinked. "Makoto's dog...?", she asked. Titan barked urgently, and suddenly pulled her sleeve. Kayo hesitated, not understanding.

"What is it...?", she asked, as Titan pulled her forward, leading her back to the courtyard.

As soon as they made it back, Kayo froze, horrified. She saw Makoto unconscious, blood around him.

"W-What happened...?!", she cried, in shock. Titan continued barking urgently. Kayo panicked at first, she had no phone on her.

"Stay here with him! I'll get a teacher!", cried Kayo. Titan barked, sitting by Makoto's motionless form, as Kayo ran inside quickly.

Back at home, Mikasa was on the phone with Rubi. Eren was at work, while Akane was at day care.

"I can't believe how big Alison is getting", said Rubi. "I know, they grow so fast", smiled Mikasa. She then blinked, hearing her phone beep.

"Rubi, let me call you back", she said. "Okay", replied Rubi. Mikasa hung up, and her phone rang.

"Hello?", asked Mikasa.

"Mikasa! It's Sasha...", Sasha cried, sounding urgent on the other line.

"Sasha...?", asked Mikasa.

"It's Makoto! We...we had to call an ambulance...", started Sasha.

Mikasa's heart suddenly sunk, and her eyes grew wide in fear. "W-What...?!", she cried, fearfully.

"We think he hemorrhaged! He's already at the hospital!", cried Sasha.

Mikasa couldn't even answer, she just hung the phone up, and raced out to the car.

As she drove, tears appeared in her eyes. She knew this would happen against eventually...but it didn't make her any less scared.

Just picturing her son...throwing up blood.

Mikasa blinked tears from her eyes as she drove.

She quickly called Eren at a red light. "Mikasa?", asked Eren, answering.

"E-Eren...meet me at the hospital...its Makoto", cried Mikasa, her voice shaky. Eren's heart sunk...his stomach even turned.

"What happened?!", he demanded, fearfully. "They think he hemorrhaged...", replied Mikasa, shakily.

"I'll meet you there!", Eren said urgently.

Mikasa got there around the same time as Eren. Carla and Sasha were there too. "Sasha! Where's Makoto?", cried Mikasa, anxiously.

"He's in the ER room, Grisha's taking care of him", replied Sasha. Titan was sitting beside Carla, whimpering.

Carla petted his head softly. Grisha had started working as a doctor again.

"What the hell happened?!", demanded Eren, fearfully. "He collapsed in the courtyard during lunch time. My new student, Kayo found him and came and got me", replied Sasha.

"Was...was there blood?", asked Mikasa, feeling sick. "Yes...quite a bit...", replied Sasha, grimly.

Mikasa cringed, shaking. Eren could see she was about to fall apart.

"Mikasa, easy. Easy, love", Eren held her close. "Why didn't I notice?!", cried Mikasa.

"Hey, don't! Don't do that to yourself, Mikasa! Hemorrhages hit sudden..its gonna be okay, baby. Dad will make sure...", Eren soothed her.

"This happened once before..when he was a baby", remembered Carla, looking very white.

"He pulled through then, and he'll pull through now sweetie", assured Mikasa, not wanting her daughter to be scared.

Just then, the doors opened.

"Dad!", Eren hurried over. "Is he all right?", cried Mikasa, fearfully.

"He'll be okay...it was bad, but we were able to stop the bleeding", Grisha assured the worried parents.

Mikasa sighed in relief, placing her hand over her pounding heart. Carla also looked relieved, and so did Eren.

"So what now..?", asked Eren, as he rubbed Mikasa's shoulder soothingly.

"I'll higher the dose of his medication, that should be enough", replied Grisha. "Can we see him?", asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"Yes...but he's very weak right now. He's resting. He'll need to stay in for a couple days", replied Grisha.

"Thanks, dad", Eren said, as he and Mikasa went in. Makoto was resting, his eyes closed. He was hooked up to oxygen and other machines.

Mikasa's heart sunk, hating to see her child like this. "Easy, baby. He'll be okay", Eren soothed her. Mikasa nodded, worriedly.

She walked up to her son's bedside. Makoto suddenly stirred weakly, opening his eyes. "M-Mom...? Dad...?", he asked weakly.

"Hey buddy", Eren gave a soft smile. "How are you feeling?", asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"Weak...what happened? Where's Titan...?", asked Makoto, out of it. "Titan's in the waiting room with your sister and Sasha", replied Eren.

"Sweetie...you don't remember? You...hemorrhaged...", Mikasa explained. "I...sort of remember...who found me?", asked Makoto.

"Sasha said it was a new student", replied Eren. Makoto blinked weakly. "K-Kayo..?", he asked. "Kayo? Is she the new student?", asked Mikasa.

"Y-Yeah...she found me?", asked Makoto. "She hurried to Sasha after Titan led her to you", Ere replied.

"It's thanks to her you're okay...I must come to your school and thank her", Mikasa said.

It took five days, but Makoto was finally out of the hospital.

Mikasa wanted him to stay home and rest longer, but he was anxious to get back to school. Like Mikasa, he wanted to thank Kayo.

Mikasa and Eren drove Makoto and Carla to school, along with Akane.

"There she is!", Makoto saw Kayo, as she got out of her mother's car. Her mother's car drove off.

"Kayo!", Makoto waved, running over.

Kayo blinked. "Makoto...?", she said softly. "Hey...!", Makoto smiled.

"You're feeling better...?", asked Kayo. "Yes! All thanks to you!", Makoto said. "I see..I'm glad", said Kayo, although didn't show much emotion.

She went to go into school. "Wait! My mother wants to thank you too!", Makoto said. Kayo blinked.

"Your mother?", she asked. Mikasa approached then. Kayo looked at her.

Mikasa paused at first...seeing a reflection of herself in this little girl's face

But..something was a little different. "You're Kayo, right?", asked Mikasa, kindly.

"Y-Yes", replied Kayo, shyly.

"I just wanted to thank you so much for getting my son help", Mikasa said. "It...it wasn't much", Kayo looked down.

"Of course it was! You saved his life", Mikasa said.

Kayo looked away slightly. "Thank you from me as well", Eren added, coming over.

"It's..it's all right", Kayo assured. "Well, thank you again Kayo. I hope you and our son can be friends", Mikasa smiled kindly, she then went to pat Kayo's head.

To her notice and surprise, Kayo flinched. Mikasa blinked, worriedly. She gently placed her hand on Kayo's head then, and the little girl opened her eyes, relaxing.

"T-Thank you Mrs. Jaeger...", Kayo said, a bit shakily then. She quickly hurried inside with Makoto and Carla.

Mikasa blinked, as Eren looked alarmed as well. Mikasa stood there, quiet, a worried expression on her face.

"Eren...did you notice that...?", she asked. "I did...you don't think...?", asked Eren, worriedly.

"I hope not...", Mikasa said, worried.

While Makoto and Carla hurried to class, Kayo didn't. She had to go to a quiet place. She went into the gym, and in the room with the pool.

She leaned against the wall, and slid down. She remembered Mikasa's gentle touch, and tears appeared in her eyes.

Never had Kayo felt a true mother's gentle touch. Never.

She hugged herself, and sobbed softly, her sobs echoing off the walls.

When class ended, Makoto exited the classroom. "You want to have lunch, Makoto?", asked Carla.

"Yeah...I'll catch up", said Makoto, worried.

Carla blinked, but Makoto was gone. Worried she didn't come to class, Makoto hurried to look for her. He checked the library, the courtyard, the roof, and some club rooms.

"Where is she...?", he wondered, worried. He entered the pool room next, running out of ideas.

Makoto looked around the large room, he then blinked, seeing Kayo across, on the other side of the pool.

"Oh..! There she is! Kayo!", he called. Kayo didn't seem to hear him. Makoto blinked, seeing she was still fully dressed, not in any swimsuit. She even still had her coat on.

"Kayo...?", he blinked. Just then, Kayo lifted her foot, and stepped out, over the water. The deep end.

Makoto blinked, when suddenly Kayo let herself fall in.

"K-Kayo!", Makoto panicked, he ran over as fast as he could.

'She's...not even struggling?!', he noticed urgently, watching her motionless body sink down, as he ran.

Makoto then dived in. The water felt freezing, as it was winter. It would be dead easy to get pneumonia.

He struggled, not the best swimmer, but managed to grab her around the waist.

He surfaced, coughing, and struggling. Kayo opened her eyes, and didn't respond much.

Makoto coughed, as he helped her out of the pool.

"K-Kayo...! Are you okay?", asked Makoto, as he caught his breath. Kayo sat there, quiet. Her lips were blue, and Makoto could see her breath.

"Hey! Are you hurt?!", Makoto demanded, fearfully, seeing his own breath.

Kayo looked at him, blankly. "Why...", she started. Makoto blinked.

"Why..did you save me?", asked Kayo, looking...almost _disappointed._ Makoto starred at her, confused and shocked.

"What do you mean?! You would have drowned! You...you did slip, right?", asked Makoto.

Kayo looked down, not saying a word.

"I wish...you would have just let me drown...", she said then.


	42. Abused

**Author's Note: SO glad you guys are enjoying Kayo! I was worried it might be a bit of a turn off to suddenly add a character from an entirely other anime. ALSO, you'll notice a HUGE mistake I made in the previous chapter! I went back and fixed it! Carla is 15 now! NOT 12! Facepalm, Eren and Mikasa's kids are growing too fast even for ME to keep up! xD**

Makoto starred at Kayo, unsure what to say. "What...?", he asked, shocked..even horrified. Kayo looked away, not saying anything.

"What the hell do you mean!? I wasn't going to let you drown! Kayo, you saved my life! I care about you!", Makoto said, frustrated.

Kayo then stood up. "Never mind...", she said softly. Makoto looked at her, watching her start to walk away. "Kayo...?", he said, baffled.

Kayo stopped, and looked back at him. She had this nonchalant look. "Hey...Makoto", she said.

"If you really care about me...would you kill my mother?", Kayo asked then. Makoto starred at her, his eyes grew wide in horror.

"W-What...?", he stammered. Kayo looked at him blankly, like she just asked him to go to the store. "I'm joking", she said then, with an emotionless tone.

"O-Oh...I see! That's good, you scared me...!", Makoto chuckled nervously, freaked out. Kayo walked away then, exiting.

Makoto stood there, confused and shocked. He wasn't sure what to make of what just happened.

He looked down, and then sneezed. He exited the cold pool room.

"Makoto! What are you doing?! You're soaked!", cried Carla, worriedly. She and Kaname saw him.

"What happened, squirt?", teased Kaname. "I...", Makoto hesitated. He wanted to tell his sister...but he couldn't.

Carla would tell Mikasa. Makoto knew his mother would have a heart attack if she knew he ended up in the pool.

He could hear it now..pneumonia, his tuberculosis, could have drowned, etc.

He then thought about the bullies who picked on Kayo.

"Those bullies...they dumped water on me...", he lied. "What?! I can't believe it! After mom...!", Carla growled, angrily.

"We better get you dried off, you'll get sick", said Kaname, worried.

Makoto sighed in relief, they fell for it.

By the following day, Makoto was surprised to see Kayo was absent. When he got home, he still felt worried.

"Makoto, what's wrong? You've been quiet", Mikasa noticed. "Well...I'm worried about Kayo. She was absent today", replied Makoto softly.

"She is..?", asked Mikasa. "Is she sick?", asked Eren. "I don't know..I'm just worried", admitted Makoto.

"Oooh, does my baby brother have a crush already?", teased Carla then. Makoto turned red. "I do not! I'm only 10!", Makoto snapped, blushing like crazy.

"Makoto has a crush!", Akane teased as well, cutely. "I do not!", Makoto denied, blushing.

"Makoto and Kayo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!", teased Carla and Akane. "Mom! Make them stop!", Makoto begged, embarrassed.

"Girls come on, now. Enough", Mikasa scolded, seeing how red her son was.

"So you got your very first little girlfriend?", asked Eren, grinning. "She's not my girlfriend!", Makoto denied.

"Eren! Its okay for Makoto to have a girlfriend at 10, but when Carla liked Kaname at 10, it was a problem?", demanded Mikasa then.

"Hey! When my son gets a girlfriend, it means he became a man. When my little girl gets a boyfriend, it means I'm losing her!", Eren explained.

"I think I know where she lives...is it okay if I go check on her?", asked Makoto. "Of course, sweetie. But please be back before dark", Mikasa said.

"Don't intrude either, Makoto", added Eren. Makoto nodded, he got his coat, and hurried out.

"That's so cute though, he really seems to worry about her. He reminds me of you Eren, when we were kids", smiled Mikasa.

"Yeah...", Eren agreed. "Is Kayo Makoto's girlfriend?", asked Akane cutely. "He's only 10, sweetheart. But they seem like good friends", Mikasa smiled.

"Hey mom...", Carla said. "Yes?", asked Mikasa. "Those bullies...I didn't want to say anything but...they went after Makoto again today", Carla revealed.

"What?!", Mikasa had those dangerous protective mommy eyes then. "Really? He didn't seem that upset...", Eren said, worriedly.

"Why didn't he say anything...?", wondered Mikasa, worried.

"I don't know...", shrugged Carla.

Makoto found out from Sasha where Kayo lived. He took the bus there, and saw it was a run down trailer park.

It was not the best neighborhood at all. He left Titan at home.

The trailers looked run down, and there was littered trash. There was a huge Rottweiler tied outside on a chain, with the sign "BEWARE: Dog will BITE" on the fence.

Makoto then saw Kayo's trailer. It was the darkest one on the street. He hesitated, worried. He knocked on the door, but got no difference.

No car was in the driveway either. "I hope she isn't in the hospital...", said Makoto, worriedly.

He then blinked, suddenly hearing painful whimpering. He followed the sound, confused. There was a shed behind the trailer.

Makoto approached it, the whimpering got a little louder. He slowly opened the shed, and his heart sunk in horror.

"K-Kayo...!", he stammered, in shock. Kayo was laying on the floor of the shed, she had just a nightgown on...and was covered in bruises.

There were black and purple bruises on her arms and legs. "K-Kayo! What happened?!", Makoto started to ask, fearfully.

"D-Don't look at me..", Kayo pleaded, tears in her eyes as she curled up, hiding her face.

"Kayo, you're going to get sick! Let me help you!", Makoto said urgently, as he took his coat off.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!", Kayo screamed then. Makoto flinched, shocked.

Kayo shook badly, sobbing. "P-Please...", she cried, her voice cracked.

Makoto starred at her, horrified. "Kayo..", he couldn't just leave her there.

"Who are you, kid?", a voice sneered behind him then. Makoto froze, and looked behind him. A skinny woman stood behind him.

Her face...was so..as strange as it was...evil looking. Her eyes had nothing motherly about them.

"I...I'm Makoto Jaeger...Kayo's classmate", Makoto replied, standing his ground. He glared, understanding.

This...woman. Her own mother...did this to Kayo. Makoto clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.

"I see. Kayo, I need to go out tonight, get inside, will you?", the woman said, a nasty tone in her voice.

"Wait! What happened to Kayo?!", demanded Makoto. The woman paused. "Kayo, tell him", she said.

Kayo shakily sat up, shivering.

She hesitated, looking away, unable to look at Makoto.

"I..I fell", she said. Makoto's glare left, and his eyes grew wide in horror.

He couldn't even say anything. Kayo's lie was so sad..and pitiful. "Kayo..", he said, shocked. Now he understood everything.

Kayo's mother left then, driving away. Makoto glared...how could a mother do this? His own mother...Mikasa, appeared in his mind.

How...could any mother be this cruel to their own child?

"Kayo...you didn't fall", he said. Kayo remained quiet, looking away. Makoto knelt down in front of her. He wrapped his coat around her. "You're going to get sick...let me help you", Makoto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Makoto...", cried Kayo then. Makoto blinked. "I..this is why I was angry you saved me. But...I should have thanked you", she cried.

"Don't apologize!", Makoto carefully helped Kayo to her feet. Kayo cried out in pain, hanging onto him.

"Easy...Kayo, let me take you to my house. My parents can help you", Makoto said. Kayo shook her head.

"No..! Don't do that...my mother...she'll be so angry. She...she might come to your house. I don't want that...your parents are so nice. Please...I can't burden them", cried Kayo.

"Kayo...", Makoto said, worriedly. "Please Makoto...!", pleaded Kayo, fearfully. "Okay...okay, I won't...but let me at least treat your bruises", Makoto said.

Makoto took Kayo inside, and got some pain cream on her bruises. Kayo winced, trembling. "Sorry..I know", Makoto soothed, worriedly.

"Makoto...", she started then. "Hm?", asked Makoto.

"Take good care of your mother...", Kayo said then. Makoto blinked. "She's...a really nice lady", Kayo said.

"My mom is really nice. She makes sure Carla, Akane and I are okay. She's also really strong too", Makoto smiled.

"You..have no idea how lucky you are. My mother...never patted my head like that", Kayo said, emotionless.

Makoto looked at her, worriedly. "Kayo...", he said worriedly. Such a little thing like that.

After Kayo got dressed in warmer clothes, she was still trembling. "Hey...how about we go out for a bit?", suggested Makoto then.

Kayo blinked. "I don't have any money", she said. "I don't either, but we could go to the library! There's books, and they even have games!", Makoto said, smiling.

He couldn't do much right now for her, the most he could do was brighten her days. Kayo blinked.

"Are you asking me on a date?", she asked, blankly. "Well, maybe", Makoto joked, he then blinked.

Kayo starred at him, blushing like crazy, with the cutest, most shocked look on her face. Makoto blushed.

She was so adorable.

"I'm joking!", he assured her. "Stupid", Kayo commented, but she gave a very small smile.

Across town, Eren went to the school to talk to Sasha about the bullies.

"Eren...if we're talking about the same bullies...they weren't in school that day...", Sasha said, surprised.

"What?", Eren blinked. "They were suspended for a few weeks", explained Sasha. Eren looked at her, confused.

This was a complete first. Makoto never lied to his parents. "What the hell...", he said, confused. Mikasa was just as shocked when he went home and told her.

"Eren, Makoto never lies! He never has...", Mikasa said, confused. "I'm just as shocked, baby. But...", Eren said, worriedly.

"Why would he lie about such a thing?", wondered Mikasa, worried. She crossed her arms.

"Maybe he's not? Maybe its a new group of bullies?", suggested Eren.

"We'll have to ask when he gets back..", Mikasa glanced out the window. "He better hurry...its getting late", she noticed, worriedly.

"He'll be back, sweetie. He always comes home before dark", Eren hugged Mikasa close from behind, stroking her hair.

"Whoa, Kayo you're really good at this!", Makoto said. He and Kayo were at the library, playing Connect Four.

"It's not that hard", Kayo said softly. "You're totally beating me!", Makoto said, impressed.

"This game doesn't last that long...", admitted Kayo. "Hey! I know! They have Monopoly!", Makoto suggested.

Kayo nodded.

Makoto got the game out, and set everything out. "Oh..we need a banker", realized Kayo.

"Ah...good point. I'll be the banker as well!", Makoto decided. "You won't cheat?", asked Kayo. "I swear! Trust me, my sister always cheated at games with me! So I know how it feels", assured Makoto.

"Your older sister?", asked Kayo, as they placed their paper money down. "Yeah. Carla teases me since I'm younger, but she's still a really good sister. She's so much like mom", replied Makoto.

"You can roll the dice first, Kayo", he said. Kayo nodded blankly, she rolled the dice. "Four", she said, moving her token.

"Okay me next!", Makoto got 7. He wanted to do anything to make Kayo happy.

"Hey, Makoto...how did your parents meet?", asked Kayo then, curiously. "Ah, well, mom moved from Japan, and they met since both their parents knew each other", replied Makoto.

"Dad told me they had a crush on each other when they were 9", he added. "Really?", asked Kayo.

"Yeah. Although...mom's parents were killed. When she was only 9. She..well, she saw it", admitted Makoto, grimly.

Kayo looked at him. "That's horrible...", she said, for once not looking blank.

"Dad saved her though, and they've been together ever since", Makoto said. "Your mom seems really nice...", Kayo said, as she collected the fake $200.

"She is. She's strong, she's kind, caring, a little over protective at times because of my tuberculosis. She also is an amazing cook!", Makoto said.

He then paused, stopping. "Kayo..", he said worriedly.

"No, its okay. I'm happy to hear you have such a kind mom...you're lucky", Kayo said softly.

The game went for longer than Makoto expected.

"Makoto...we should go", Kayo said then. Makoto blinked, and saw it was 8 PM. "Oh crap! Mom's gonna have a heart attack!", he said, urgently.

He walked Kayo home first. "Your mom's still not home...", he noticed. "She goes out drinking often..she usually doesn't get home until 4 AM", replied Kayo, looking down.

Makoto cringed, glaring.

"Will you be okay?", he asked.

Kayo nodded. "Thanks Makoto", she said, as she went inside. Makoto looked down, worried. He checked his watch then. It was already 8: 30.

"Oh no!", he ran out of there then, hurrying home.

He had left his phone at home.

Back at home, Mikasa paced urgently, as Carla and Akane sat in the living room. Just then, Eren entered the house.

"Anything?!", demanded Mikasa, fearfully. "Nothing! I looked all over town, I can't find him!", replied Eren.

"Makoto is never out after dark...Eren, we have to call the police", said Mikasa, urgently.

"I already am", Eren assured her, getting his phone out.

"Why wouldn't Makoto come home?", asked Akane, worriedly. "We don't know, sis. Mom and dad will find him though", Carla assured her.

"Hello, officer...our son hasn't come home yet and...", Eren started when suddenly the front door opened, Makoto stood there.

"Nevermind..", Eren hung up.

"Makoto! Where have you been!? Do you have any idea what time it is!?", cried Mikasa, hurrying over to him.

"I know, I'm sorry mom", Makoto apologized.

"Where have you been?!", demanded Eren. "You had mom and dad scared to death!", added Carla.

"I'm sorry! Kayo...", Makoto paused. Mikasa blinked.

"Kayo and I...we went to the library. We lost track of time...", Makoto replied then. He remembered how Kayo made him promise not to say anything.

A part of him was scared if he did, Kayo's mother would find out...and do God only knows what to Kayo.

"Son, the library has a clock! And you have a watch! It's almost your bedtime!", scolded Eren, he knew how worried Mikasa was.

"I know, I'm really sorry", Makoto said, looking down. Mikasa sighed softly as she hugged him then.

"I'm just so glad you're okay", she said.

"But...Makoto, we have another question", she said then. Makoto blinked. "Carla told us you were bullied at school..but Sasha says they weren't even there...they were already suspended...", Mikasa explained.

Makoto paled, panicked. His sister was such a big mouth.

"Uh well...it was a different group", he lied. Mikasa blinked. "A different group?", asked Eren.

"Y-Yeah...they're in a higher grade", replied Makoto, looking down. Mikasa noticed he was unable to look his mother in the face. She knew he was lying.

Eren did too. He was waiting for Mikasa to grill Makoto for the truth.

"Okay...well, go upstairs to bed sweetie. I'm just so relieved you're okay", Mikasa said then. Eren blinked.

Makoto nodded, he hurried upstairs.

Carla and Akane went upstairs too.

"What was that?!", Eren demanded. "I know, but Eren...something isn't right with Kayo...", said Mikasa, worriedly. Eren blinked.

"Makoto's never lied before, and he's never stayed out this late before", Mikasa said.

"So...you think you were right? Is she being abused?", asked Eren, worriedly. "I don't know...but something bad is going on. There's no way Makoto would do all this for nothing. He just isn't like that, Eren", Mikasa replied.

"I'm going to try and get some answers out of him", she said then, as she went upstairs. "Okay baby...", said Eren, worriedly.

He sighed, worried.

Mikasa knocked on Makoto's bedroom door. "Makoto? Honey, I'm coming in", she said, entering.

Makoto blinked, sitting on his bed.

"Mom, I'm sorry I was out so late", he said again.

"I'm not angry, sweetie. I just have a question", Mikasa said softly. Makoto looked at her, nervous. "Is...is Kayo okay?", asked Mikasa.

"She's fine mom. We just really lost track of time", assured Makoto. "Makoto, honey if anything is going on, you can tell me", Mikasa said.

"I know...but trust me. We just had lots of fun and lost track of time", repeated Makoto. He forced himself to look his mother in the face.

Nothing got passed Mikasa, and he knew it. But..he remembered what Kayo said. Mikasa sighed, worriedly.

She patted her son on the head. "When you're ready to tell me, you know you can", she said.


	43. Rescue

"You're kidding?! He still won't tell you anything?", cried Rubi, shocked. She and Mikasa were at the ice cream shop. They rarely had time for just the two of the as best friends.

Armin watched Alison while Eren was at work, and the kids were at school.

"I have no idea what to do, Rubi. Ever since he became friends with Kayo..he's been so secretive", Mikasa sighed, drinking her cream soda.

Rubi was having a strawberry milkshake.

"Is Kayo a bad influence...?", asked Rubi. Mikasa sipped her cream soda before answering. "Not at all. She's a sweet little thing. But...", Mikasa looked down, worriedly.

"But..?", asked Rubi. "I don't think Kayo has the best parents...", Mikasa said softly. "How can you tell?", asked Rubi.

"When I went to pat her head once...she _flinched"_ , Mikasa replied, her tone anxious. Rubi instantly looked concerned then.

"Really...?", she asked, lowering her voice a bit. Mikasa nodded.

"I haven't seen any bruises on her at all...but I think Makoto knows something about it", she said.

Rubi looked down. "That sounds like someone who is abused. As a doctor, I see abused children come in to the ER often. The people who bring them in are concerned neighbors or friends", Rubi explained, worriedly.

"Why wouldn't Makoto tell me then? He really cares about Kayo...to be honest, when I look at those two, I see a reflection of Eren and me...", Mikasa said, softly.

"Abused children have a very complex way of thinking...a very feared way of thinking. Kayo most likely doesn't want Makoto to tell anyone. She's scared of what her mother will do", Rubi explained.

"So...how? How can I help? Rubi...if that little girl really IS being abused...I want to help her!", cried Mikasa, anxiously.

"If Makoto doesn't talk soon...you could always go to her house and see how her mother acts", suggested Rubi.

"I was thinking of doing that. I can't stand it Rubi. Kayo...she's so sweet. If she really is being abused, I couldn't bear it..", Mikasa cringed as she said this.

"I couldn't either..as mothers, of course we're bothered by this", Rubi agreed, worriedly.

She then blinked. "Oh...Mikasa", she said then. "With all this talk, I forgot what I wanted to tell you", Rubi smiled then. Mikasa blinked.

"What is it?", she asked, curiously. "Well...Armin and I found out this morning. I'm...pregnant", Rubi smiled, excited.

Mikasa's face lit up. "Really?", she asked, happily. "Yeah...I know Alison is only almost a year old, but...I'm so happy. So is Armin", Rubi said.

"I'm happy for the both of you", Mikasa smiled. Rubi looked at her then. "Mikasa...I have a question. Would you...mind being my midwife again? After the experience with Yuki...", Rubi explained.

"I wouldn't mind at all. I'd prefer it be that way actually", Mikasa assured, giving a kind smile. Rubi's face lit up in relief.

"I feel most safe with you, Mikasa. And Armin of course", she said, relieved.

Soon Mikasa returned home. The kids were still in school. "Hey baby", Eren hugged her tightly, as the two kissed.

"Hey", Mikasa blushed. "What did Rubi say?", asked Eren worriedly.

"She agrees with us. She thinks Kayo really is being abused..", Mikasa replied, anxiously. "So...what now?", asked Eren.

"I'm going to see Kayo's mother tomorrow...", replied Mikasa. Eren looked nervous about something. "Mikasa...", he said. Mikasa looked at him.

"If Kayo really is being abused...we'll have to call child services. We can't take in Kayo, we have our hands full with our three", he said, worriedly.

Three kids was already a lot to handle, and to top it off with Mikasa's arthritis, Eren was worried.

Mikasa didn't say anything at first, looking away. "Mikasa...", Eren said, a bit firmly. "I know...", she finally said.

At school, Makoto was very restless in his seat. Kayo had been absent for three days now. Sasha was told it was due to a cold.

But Makoto knew better. Something happened. He had to go and see. School couldn't end fast enough for him.

He wished he would have checked sooner. But..he didn't want to get Kayo in trouble. He cringed, fearfully.

What if...because he kept her out so late last time...her mother found out and beat her? Again...Makoto glared, remembering Kayo's bruises.

"That's it for today, don't forget to put your coats and gloves on!", Sasha said then. The bell rang at the same time.

Makoto jumped up, holding Titan's leash.

The Retriever barked, excitedly. It was December already, close to Makoto's birthday. The school already had Christmas decorations up, and snow was on the ground.

Makoto got his coat, and hurried out with Titan. "Makoto? Where you going?", asked Carla, holding hands with Kaname.

"I'm going to check on Kayo...I heard she had a cold", replied Makoto. "Don't stay out after dark again!", Carla scolded.

"I won't!", Makoto assured, as he ran off with Titan.

"Your little brother sure is restless lately", Kaname noticed. "Kayo's his first really close friend", Carla said softly.

"Hey, why don't we catch a movie?", suggested Kaname. "I can't, mom wants me home early to help out with chores", Carla replied.

"Aw...come on, baby", Kaname begged. "No way! Forget it", Carla blushed. "Fine...see you tomorrow?", asked Kaname.

"Yeah", Carla blushed more, the two kissed then, quite deeply. Carla wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck, as Kaname held her close. They were already 15, and this highly bugged Eren.

He knew they were at an age where sex was becoming extremely possible. After all, him and Mikasa were only 15 when they first did it.

Makoto took the bus, and hurried to the trailer park. He ran up to the door, and knocked. No answer. Titan sat down, waiting as well.

Makoto glanced, seeing no car in the driveway. He suddenly got a sinking feeling, and even a feeling of de'jevu.

He slowly went around back again, and saw the shed was closed. His heart sunk.

"Her mother...she wouldn't...not in this cold", Makoto said, fearfully. It was freezing out, and even colder at night.

Right now he could see his own breath.

Titan's breath was seen as well. The dog's ears perked then, and he suddenly barked. "Titan?", Makoto said, when the dog suddenly ran over to the shed, getting out of Makoto's grasp.

Makoto stood there, his heart sunk. Titan barked at the shed door urgently, digging at it, whimpering.

"She's in there...isn't she, boy?", he asked, horrified. Again. In these frigid temperatures. Titan barked, urgently.

Makoto hurried over, and pulled the shed door opened. It was somewhat stuck by snow. Makoto grunted, pulling harder, until finally it came loose.

As soon as he looked in, his heart sunk and he felt physically sick. Kayo lay there, once again. But this time, she wasn't covered in bruises.

She was shivering violently, her lips were blue and she was extremely pale.

"Kayo...!", Makoto hurried in, and quickly took his coat off. "M-Makoto...?", Kayo asked, her voice was hoarse, and weak.

"What happened?!", Makoto demanded, fearfully, as he covered her with his coat.

Kayo didn't reply, and suddenly..Makoto saw her mouthing something. Numbers...

"6, 100...6, 101...6, 102...", she counted, very weakly. "Kayo?! What are you doing?!", Makoto gasped, horrified.

"M-Mom...told me...to...count to...a million...", Kayo replied, shivering. Makoto's eyes grew wide, horrified.

"K-Kayo..please don't tell me...you've been in here for three days?!", he asked, unable to believe it. Kayo gave a very weak nod, closing her eyes.

Makoto's eyes grew wide. He felt sick, seeing this. This was pure torture. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Kayo..", he then helped her sit up. "Just try to hang in there...I'm getting you help", he soothed. He carefully lifted her onto his back.

She was dead limp, and her body temperature just kept dropping.

Makoto glared, he couldn't believe a parent could do something this cruel. This sick.

He walked the rest of the way home, carrying her. She was extremely weak, and didn't stir the entire way.

"Just hang on Kayo...we're almost there", Makoto assured her, his heart sunk. He stopped for a moment.

"Kayo...?", he asked, fearfully. Her heartbeat had grown extremely faint.

"Don't give up Kayo...! I'm going to save you, I promise!", Makoto said, urgently.

At home, Carla was helping her mom clean the living room while Eren helped Akane with her homework.

Mittens was sleeping on the armchair.

Mikasa blinked then, glancing out the window. Her eyes grew wide then, as she gasped.

"Eren!", she cried, urgently.

"What?", Eren blinked, looking. His heart sunk, seeing their son walking towards the house, carrying a motionless Kayo on his back. Titan walked alongside them.

"What the...?!", cried Carla, also seeing. Mikasa and Eren hurried out.

"Makoto!", cried Mikasa.

"Mom...dad...help me...", Makoto pleaded, he fell to his knees, exhausted, but still held onto Kayo.

"Makoto!", cried Mikasa, fearfully, as she knelt down and got a blanket over both of them.

"What happened?!", asked Eren, urgently.

"Her mother did this...she kept Kayo shut in the shed...for three days", Makoto replied, unable to hide it any longer.

"Three days?! Are you sure?!", asked Eren. Mikasa placed her hand on Kayo's forehead. She then flinched her hand back.

"She's burning up...", Mikasa quickly went into mommy mode, and scooped Kayo up in her arms. Her heart sunk, this ten year old child was so, incredibly light. Makoto and Eren followed her inside.

"Eren, call Rubi!", Mikasa said, urgently, as she carefully lay Kayo on the couch.

"Mom! What happened?!", cried Carla.

"Sweetie, I can't explain right now, please go get a bowl of cool water and a washcloth", Mikasa said, urgently.

Carla nodded, hurrying to get it.

Kayo suddenly stirred, only to cough violently. "Kayo..!", said Makoto, fearfully. "Makoto, sweetie go get me the cough syrup", Mikasa said.

Makoto nodded, fearfully, hurrying upstairs to grab it.

"Easy sweetheart, its okay...", Mikasa soothed Kayo, as she helped her sit up to cough, rubbing her back.

"Rubi's on her way!", Eren said, as he got off the phone. "Mommy...what's wrong with Kayo...?", asked Akane, worriedly.

"She's really sick, honey", replied Mikasa softly, as Kayo continued to cough violently. Carla and Makoto hurried back in then.

"Thanks...Carla, sweetie can you take your sister upstairs?", asked Mikasa, quickly. "Yeah...Akane, come on", Carla took her little sister's hand, taking her up.

"Eren, can you support her? I want to check for bruises", said Mikasa urgently. Eren nodded, as he held Kayo. His heart sunk, feeling how light she was.

"Mom...you knew?", asked Makoto. "I figured it out...", replied Mikasa. "I'm so sorry..I should have said something sooner...if I had, Kayo wouldn't be...", Makoto fought back tears.

He blamed himself for this. "It's not your fault, sweetie. You were scared", Mikasa assured him.

"Anything?", asked Eren, worriedly. Mikasa cursed. "Not one bruise...her mother did something to get rid of them quick...", she replied.

Without bruises, it wouldn't be enough evidence to save Kayo.

Kayo's coughing fit finally stopped, as she rested limply on the couch, exhausted. "It's okay sweetie, you're safe...", soothed Mikasa.

As she went to dab Kayo's forehead, her heart sunk. "What is it..?", asked Eren, seeing his wife's urgent look.

Mikasa listened to Kayo's breathing then. It was labored and weak. And her heartbeat was slow and faint.

"Eren...her heart...its barely beating...", she replied, her tone grim and horrified.

Eren turned white. Makoto turned just as white, as his own heart sunk, understanding. "M-Mom..is she...is she going to die...?", he asked, fearfully.

Mikasa's heart sunk at her son's question. "We won't let her, son", Eren quickly assured him, seeing Mikasa was close to falling apart.

"Makoto, please go get some more blankets", Mikasa said then. Makoto nodded, hurrying to get them. "Mikasa...", said Eren, worriedly.

Mikasa then gently held Kayo in her arms, to try and give her body heat. She cradled her close, like a baby.

"Eren, she's in trouble...her body temperature just keeps dropping", Mikasa said, horrified.

Eren and Mikasa both came to a grim realization. This child could die in their house...right here and now.

"Mikasa, we won't let her die! Makoto carried her all this way..we could never face him if we let her die..", Eren said, fearfully.

Just then, Rubi hurried in. "I came as fast as I could!", she cried, urgently.

"She's gotten worse", Mikasa said, fearfully.

Makoto hurried back in then, with more blanket. Rubi quickly got the blankets on Kayo, and checked her temperature first.

"112...Mikasa, she needs to go to the hospital. This is obvious pneumonia...she'll die if we don't get her proper treatment", Rubi said, urgently.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Kayo stirred.

"N-No...not the hos-hospital...", she stammered, weakly, shivering still.

"Kayo...", Makoto said, worriedly.

"They'll...t-take me back...to her...", cried Kayo, fearfully. She shivered bad, and coughed.

Mikasa looked at Rubi. "Is..that true?", she asked. Rubi hesitated. "Yes...if she has no bruises right now, by law...we'd have too...", Rubi paused then.

"I'll treat her here", she decided then. "Can you...?", asked Eren, fearfully. "As long as I have everyone's help", replied Rubi.

After getting Kayo medicine, warm blankets, and everything she needed, they moved her up to Makoto's bedroom.

Mikasa changed Kayo into warm, pink pajamas. "They're Akane's, but they fit...Kayo's so small...", cried Mikasa, fearfully.

"She's very underweight...", Rubi added, worriedly.

Makoto kept holding Kayo's hand, not letting go of it. The worry never left his eyes.

"Mom...what else can I do? There must be something...", Carla asked, worriedly. Akane was in her room.

"I know..sweetie, you can make her some oatmeal. Also bring some warm milk", Mikasa said then. Carla nodded, hurrying downstairs.

Mikasa gently lay Kayo back down in the bed, and got an extra blanket on her. "She's still freezing...", Eren said, fearfully.

Kayo shivered bad, curled up. Mikasa scooped her up then, gently. She cradled her in the bed, trying to keep her warm.

"Rubi, is her medicine ready?", she asked, worriedly. Kayo's body felt so cold, it broke Mikasa's heart.

"Almost...give her cough syrup for now", replied Rubi, urgently.

Eren quickly got it ready. "Sweetie, this is going to taste really bad", Mikasa warned Kayo softly.

Kayo nodded, shivering still.

Mikasa gave her a spoonful of cough syrup. Kayo grimaced at the bitter taste, and she coughed, some of it coming out of her mouth.

"Oh sweetie...Its okay baby girl, I know...", Mikasa wiped her mouth, patiently, and stroked her hair.

"One last time, honey", Mikasa gave her another spoonful. This time Kayo was able to keep it all down.

Kayo shivered, as she suddenly nuzzled against Mikasa's chest, her small hand clutched a handful of Mikasa's shirt.

Mikasa's heart broke, her eyes fighting back tears. She glared.

"How...how could a mother do this...to their own child?", she asked, angrily. "You were just reading my mind, love", Eren agreed, glaring too.

"She's beat Kayo before...", Makoto said, grimly. "Something has to be done...she can't go back to that monster", Mikasa said, anxiously.

Kayo nuzzled closer to Mikasa then, her shivering just starting to die down.

"Here's her medicine", Rubi quickly brought it over. Mikasa gave Kayo a spoonful. "Just hang in there Kayo...mom and dad will take care of you", Makoto said, worriedly.

Eren looked at his son, amazed. Makoto looked just like him, when he was a kid. It reminded Eren of that time when he and Mikasa were kids, and Mikasa got a fever.

Kayo nuzzled closer to Mikasa. She was weak, but...Mikasa felt so warm to her. It was a warmth Kayo never felt before in her life.

A kind, motherly warmth. It comforted Kayo to no end. After a few hours, the medicine was starting to work.

Carla had set Kayo's food on the nightstand. Kayo was only able to eat a little, very sick.

Makoto had fallen asleep at this point, but he kept holding Kayo's hand.

Mikasa cuddled Kayo close, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Kayo stirred weakly in Mikasa's arms. "So...warm..", she mused, weakly. Mikasa's eyes softened, as she stroked Kayo's hair.

"Don't worry, baby. You're safe now...", Mikasa assured her. Kayo nuzzled close to Mikasa, comforted.

Mikasa didn't know how...but she vowed to save this child. No matter what.


	44. Home

**Author's Note: Hope you all had a Happy Easter!**

"Take it slow, sweetheart. Don't rush...", Mikasa gently helped Kayo out of bed. It had been a week since Makoto brought Kayo, and she just recovered from her pneumonia.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger. I'm all right though..", Kayo assured her, weakly.

"Oh honey, you can call me Mikasa", Mikasa said kindly. Kayo nodded softly. They suddenly heard a bunch of crashing and commotion.

Makoto ran in, looking panicked and like he just woke up. "Makoto..?", blinked Kayo.

"Mom! Don't take Kayo back there! Please!", Makoto pleaded, his heart racing. Because of an intense lack of evidence of child abuse, the state wouldn't do anything.

Eren and Mikasa were being forced to return Kayo.

"Makoto, we already talked about this. Legally we can't keep her here, its kidnapping", Mikasa explained.

"Bullshit! We rescued her!", Makoto snapped, shocking Mikasa. "Makoto, watch your tone! I wish we could do more!", Mikasa scolded.

"Makoto...its all right", Kayo assured him. Makoto blinked, worriedly.

"You've all been kind enough to me, I couldn't ask for me", Kayo said.

"Fine, but I'm coming too!", Makoto said. Mikasa simply nodded, as she held Kayo's small hand, and led her downstairs.

Makoto glared, not understanding. Why was his mother not doing more? It wasn't like her.

Mikasa glanced, seeing Eren making dinner. It was already dark out. "Eren, we're going", she said.

"Okay...Mika, I'm sorry. But...we can't afford or handle four kids. You know we'd take her in if we could...", said Eren softly.

"I know", Mikasa assured him. Although her tone..was slightly off.

Eren sighed, seeing them leave. It wasn't like he didn't want to help Kayo. He knew the stress of a fourth child to care for would be a lot on Mikasa.

As Mikasa, Kayo and Makoto walked to the trailer park, Makoto didn't say a word.

He cringed, frustrated. Kayo was quiet, holding onto Mikasa's hand.

Mikasa glared slightly, she didn't say anything to the kids, or to Eren, but she had a plan. She already knew what she was going to do.

She needed great endurance for it to work, but it was something she had.

They stopped at Kayo's trailer. Mikasa knocked on the door, and took a few steps back. Makoto simply glared, angry.

The door opened, after a few seconds. At first it was only cracked. "Who is it..?", Kayo's mother asked, glaring.

She then saw Kayo, and opened the door all the way.

"Kayo! WHERE the hell have you been?!", she yelled, angrily. She then glared at Mikasa. "You've kept my child from me for a week! This is kidnapping!", she accused.

"Your daughter was extremely sick. She would have died if I had moved her", Mikasa explained, simply.

"Sick?! She just had a cold!", Kayo's mother growled. "She had pneumonia, as her own parent, you should have known this", Mikasa snapped back, firmly.

Kayo's mother glared, shaking. She knew she was caught. "Kayo! You know better than to run off with strangers...!", she scolded, angrily.

Kayo didn't say anything, she didn't even look at her mother.

Her mother glared dangerously, she suddenly raised her hand to strike Kayo. Kayo flinched, trembling, but didn't feel it.

Kayo blinked, looking, and gasped. Makoto's eyes grew wide, to see Mikasa had grabbed Kayo's mother's arm, tightly.

She was glaring dangerously.

"If you strike that child, I will be your opponent...", Mikasa threatened, dangerously. Her grip on the abusive mother's arm was so tight, she was cutting off her circulation.

Makoto blinked, and suddenly felt himself smiling. He should have known. His mom had no intention of giving Kayo back.

Mikasa knew she lied to Eren, and she knew she went against his worries. But she couldn't abandon this child.

As a mother, she simply couldn't.

Kayo's mom glared. "You bitch...you just had to stick your fucking nose in!", she suddenly grabbed the snow shovel, and just as she swung it at Mikasa, narrowly missing her, Kayo suddenly got between them.

"Kayo!", yelled Makoto fearfully, seeing Kayo wrap her arms around her mother's waist. "Mom, stop it! Please!", begged Kayo, tears in her eyes. She managed to stop her mother from striking Mikasa.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, seeing Kayo try to protect her.

"What are you doing, Kayo?! Get off me!", her mother snapped, cruelly. "Please...no more! Stop it!", cried Kayo, desperately.

Her mother glared. "I said GET OFF!", she suddenly raised the shovel.

"DON'T!", before Mikasa could reach them, Kayo's mother hit Kayo hard with the shovel. Kayo cried out in pain, as Mikasa caught her.

There was a bad bruise on Kayo's cheek from it.

"You monster...!", Makoto glared, angrily. "Makoto, don't!", Mikasa yelled. Makoto stopped, glaring but he nodded. Kayo trembled violently in Mikasa's arms, clinging to her.

Kayo's mother starred at Kayo, glaring. "Kayo...what the hell are you doing?! Get over here!", she demanded.

"N-No! You're...", Kayo's voice cracked as she spoke. Mikasa looked at her, worriedly. Kayo then looked her mother straight in the eyes.

"You're...YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!", she yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Her mother glared, angrily. "A real mom...doesn't hit her children! Or starve them...or leave them in a shed! M-Mikasa...showed me that!", sobbed Kayo.

Makoto watched Kayo pour her heart out, his eyes wide.

"Mikasa...Mikasa...I want Mikasa for my mother...she...she showed me how a mother is supposed to act!", cried Kayo.

"Kayo..", cried Mikasa, as she held her.

Makoto hurried over, and rubbed her back, worriedly.

"Enough, baby. You said what you needed too...", Mikasa soothed her, stroking her hair as Kayo sobbed in Mikasa's arms.

Mikasa glared at Kayo's mother then. "I think Kayo has spoken..", she said.

Kayo's mother glared. "Fine! You're doing me a favor!", she threw the paperwork, right on the snowy ground by them.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, shocked to see she had them ready. She really didn't want her child at all.

Makoto glared, as he picked the papers up for his mom.

Kayo's mother went inside then, slamming the door.

"It's okay Kayo, you're safe now", Mikasa assured her. Kayo sniffed, as Mikasa helped her stand.

Makoto looked at Kayo. He then did something that made Mikasa's breath catch in her throat.

Makoto unwrapped his green scarf, and wrapped it around Kayo. Kayo blinked, weakly. "Its cold out. Let's go home, Kayo", he said.

Mikasa's eyes grew wide, as her heart skipped a beat. It was like looking into the past.

"H-Home...", whimpered Kayo, relieved.

"You're safe now, sweetie", Mikasa assured her. "O-Okay...mommy", said Kayo softly. Mikasa's eyes softened, as her heart skipped a beat.

She took both Kayo's and Makoto's hands, as they walked home.

The snow fell softly outside, it was only a week until Christmas.

"Mom..", said Makoto then, as they walked. "Yes?", she asked. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got so mad. I should have known...", he apologized.

"It's all right, sweetie. You remind me so much of your father", assured Mikasa. "What will dad say...?", asked Makoto, worried.

"He'll just have to learn to live with it. Four kids isn't so bad", Mikasa said, smiling.

"Um...mommy", said Kayo softly then. "Yes, honey?", asked Mikasa. "Even though..I see you as a mom, I don't see Makoto as a brother...", she said, sheepishly.

Mikasa smiled. "I fully understand, Kayo. More than you could know. Eren's parents took me in when I was around your age. Even though no one could replace my parents, who had died, I still saw Grisha and Carla as parents. But I could never see Eren as a brother. So...I understand", Mikasa explained.

Kayo smiled weakly, relieved. Makoto looked relieved too. They both had a crush on each other, just like Eren and Mikasa.

When they made it back home, Eren blinked. "Uh...", he started. "Carla, please help Kayo get settled upstairs", Mikasa said.

"Um..sure mom", Carla said, wondering what happened. Makoto went up with them.

"What happened?", asked Eren. Mikasa didn't say anything at first. "You know Eren, four kids isn't much harder than three", she grinned then.

Eren facepalmed. "You didn't!", he said, worriedly.

"I did. Eren, that woman is a monster. She punched Kayo right in front of me. I can't send her back there", Mikasa said.

"Okay I get that, baby. But why not call child services...?!", asked Eren. "Eren, I couldn't do that. She'd just be bounced around in foster care. Besides, I could never separate her and Makoto...", Mikasa explained.

Eren fell silent, listening.

"Eren. Makoto did something you did, long ago. He wrapped his scarf around Kayo...", Mikasa said then.

Eren's eyes grew wide. "Whoa...", he said, a little freaked out. "I know...it felt like I looked into the past. Eren, she..she's already calling me mommy. I can't...make her leave. This is Kayo's home now. She's part of the family. And...", Mikasa hesitated then.

Eren blinked.

"The way things are going...I wouldn't be at all surprised if Makoto and Kayo made us grandparents one day...their just like us", she said.

"Mikasa, c'mon, we're only 30", Eren said, embarrassed. "Eren, you know what I mean", Mikasa said softly.

Eren sighed. "Okay...you're right, baby", he gave in. Mikasa's face lit up. "Good. Because I wouldn't have had it any other way", she said.

"I know that", Eren chuckled, as they hugged tightly. They kissed tenderly.

Eren stroked her raven black hair. "We're never gonna get a minute alone now, you know that right?", asked Eren, nervously as they broke the kiss.

"I know, but it will be worth it", Mikasa assured him.

Eren smiled softly, he stroked Mikasa's scar. "You're such an amazing woman", he mused. Mikasa blushed.

She held a piece of her red scarf.

Mikasa soon went upstairs. "Kayo, honey. Is it okay if you share a room with Carla?", she asked. Kayo nodded. "That's fine", she assured.

"But...could I sleep with you tonight...?", she asked then, nervously. "Of course, sweetie. Now, what's your favorite dinner?", asked Mikasa.

"Mom, Kayo's really staying?", asked Carla, surprised. "Yes she is. You treat her like your own sister", Mikasa replied.

"That's great!", Carla smiled. "Kayo's my sister!", Akane cheered, cutely.

Kayo smiled softly. "What I want...?", she asked Mikasa then, blankly.

"What's your favorite meal?", asked Mikasa kindly. Kayo looked at Mikasa, like she had never been asked that question.

"I...I guess...pizza", she replied, unsure what to think. "Okay then, honey. We'll order one", Mikasa smiled.

Kayo blinked softly. "Tomorrow mom and dad will buy you your own bed and your own stuff", Carla said, Mikasa had went to start the bath.

"You can sleep with my teddy too, if you want!", Akane added, cutely. "Come on you two, don't overwhelm her!", Makoto said, protective.

"Its fine Makoto", assured Kayo softly.

"Kids! Your dad ordered pizza, its going to take an hour due to the snowy roads. Kayo...would you like to take a bath?", asked Mikasa.

"Yay! Pizza!", cheered Akane, happily. "Um...sure", Kayo replied.

"Us girls will take one together to save on water", Mikasa decided.

"I think we'll need a bigger tub!", said Carla, she and Akane stayed on one side of the bath, while Mikasa washed Kayo's hair.

The water was nice and really warm. Akane played with her bath toys, while Carla washed her hair.

"Sweetie, here. Keep this icepack right here", Mikasa said softly, giving it to Kayo. "Thanks", Kayo said softly, as she held the icepack to her bruised cheek.

"Your hair is really soft and beautiful", Mikasa mused, as she washed Kayo's hair.

Kayo didn't say anything at first. She was still collecting her thoughts. She was so relieved. She thought it was a dream.

Mikasa smiled then. She then started tickling Kayo.

"M—Mommy...stop!", Kayo suddenly giggled. She had such a beautiful smile. "Oh, you're ticklish?", Mikasa grinned.

Kayo laughed cutely. Makoto sat outside the bathroom, he blushed, listening, hearing Kayo's laughs.

"Stop blushing...you're only 10...", he scolded himself, red.

"Mom, is it okay if Kaname comes over on Christmas eve? We want to exchange presents", Carla asked.

"Of course its okay, but he can't hang on. It's also Makoto's birthday. Oh..Kayo, when is your birthday?", Mikasa asked.

Kayo blinked. "Makoto's...is Christmas eve?", she asked.

"That's quite a story", Mikasa smiled. "I was born...Christmas eve too", Kayo revealed then.

"What?!", Carla and Akane both looked shocked. "Really?! Then you're both turning 11 in a week", Mikasa said, amazed.

After they got out and got dressed, Carla and Akane helped Eren set the table, while Mikasa brushed Kayo's hair.

Makoto sat by them at the table.

Makoto blushed, watching Kayo. "What?", asked Kayo, cutely. "Oh...nothing!", Makoto blushed cutely.

"So..you were really born on Christmas eve, too?", he asked. Kayo nodded softly.

"I was too! Although..I was really early", Makoto said. "Really?", asked Kayo, interested.

"I was only 7 months pregnant, out of nine", Mikasa said softly. "Wow...wait, so...Makoto, how did you survive?", asked Kayo.

"Well, I was really small and weak at birth. And if things weren't crazy enough, the roads were total ice! Aunt Rubi had to walk through the storm to get to our house", Makoto explained.

"However, you couldn't wait to come out. You had no patience! You wanted _out._ Your father and I had to do it all by ourselves", Mikasa smiled.

"All by yourselves?", asked Kayo, looking at Mikasa. Mikasa nodded. "We were scared, but all we cared about was making sure Makoto was born safely", she replied.

"Scariest night of my life", Eren shuddered, remembering how scared he was for Mikasa and Makoto.

Kayo looked down softly. "My...previous...mother. She...didn't want me", Kayo revealed then. Mikasa looked worried, listening.

"She did everything to miscarry. She smoked, drank and even hit her own stomach...", Kayo said.

"After I was born, she told me she just let me lay on the kitchen floor...covered in blood. She let me lay there all night, crying...", Kayo added, trembling.

Mikasa felt physically sick, just imaging a mother doing something that evil...

Eren looked disgusted as well. "No mom should act like that, Kayo", he said, softly.

Kayo looked at him. "You're safe here, sweetie. We're all going to make sure you're safe and happy", he assured her.

"A parent's goal should be making sure their child is happy and healthy", Mikasa added.

Kayo felt tears well up in her eyes. She was overwhelmed by the Jaegers kindness.

"Kayo...", said Makoto, worriedly. He took her hand. "I'm sorry...I just...", Kayo was lost for words, as she started sobbing.

Mikasa's eyes softened. She pulled Kayo into her lap, hugging her close. "It's okay, sweetie. We understand...", she soothed her.

"It's okay Kayo, you're safe", Carla assured her, worriedly. She wore her mother's worried face.

"Don't cry, big sis Kayo", Akane said softly, as she gently held Kayo's hand.

"She has to cry, sweetie. She was never allowed to...", Mikasa explained softly to her youngest.

"You're safe, Kayo. Don't worry", Eren added, softly.

Kayo sniffled, as she gently pulled herself out of Mikasa's arms.

"Thank you...all so much", she said. "You're family, Kayo. You don't ever have to thank us", Makoto said, smiling.

Kayo smiled tearfully, nodding.

After the pizza arrived, the family enjoyed their dinner. "Hey dad, I'm gonna be 16 soon! Can I have a car for Christmas?", asked Carla, as they ate.

"Absolutely not! You just turned 15 this summer!", Eren replied.

Mikasa got Kayo another slice as they talked. "Aww come on!", Carla begged. "No way, you'll just use it to get to Kaname's more", Eren said.

"Hey, Kaname's a good guy", Carla defended, as Akane giggled cutely.

Kayo couldn't believe what a tight and close family this was, she never saw anything like it.

By night, Kayo slept in bed between Eren and Mikasa. She was cuddled close to Mikasa, sleeping peacefully.

She breathed softly. "She's really a cute little thing", Eren smiled softly, while Mikasa stroked Kayo's hair.

"Poor baby...she's been through so much. We have to do our best to give her the life she's always deserved", Mikasa said.


	45. Growing Up

**Author's Note: So this isn't the start of Carla's arc yet, just a preview. Believe it or not, Akane's arc happens before Carla's. Its done that way for a reason, you'll see why**

"Happy Christmas Birthday, Makoto and Kayo!", Mikasa, Carla, Akane, Rubi, Armin and Eren cried. They had brought the two out to their birthday cakes.

The house was beautifully decorated for Christmas. The tree was decorated, lit and there were dozens of presents under it.

The smell of Christmas cookies was strong, coming from the kitchen. There was also a glass bowl of eggnog ready with fancy cups.

There was also hot chocolate ready with marshmallows and whipped cream.

Makoto's face lit up, while Kayo smiled. "You're both 11 years old!", said Eren. "This cake looks so great!", Makoto said.

"First both of you make a wish", smiled Mikasa. Makoto nodded, blowing out his candles. Kayo blinked softly.

"Kayo?", asked Carla worriedly. "I have nothing to wish for...", said Kayo then. Mikasa blinked, looking at her.

"I already...have everything I could wish for", Kayo said, smiling softly. "Kayo...", Makoto smiled.

After eating cake and dinner, and also after opening presents, Kayo and Makoto played upstairs with Akane while Carla and Rubi helped her mom clean the dishes. Alison was in her play pen.

"Kayo seems so much happier already", smiled Rubi. "She is...although she still has nightmares", admitted Mikasa, worried.

"We pressed charges, and her mom was arrested just three days ago", added Carla. "Serves that monster right", Rubi growled.

"Hey Rubi...how are you feeling?", asked Mikasa, worried then. "I'm okay, morning sickness finally stopped", assured Rubi.

"So...four kids now", said Armin, he and Eren were in the living room. "Seems so, I need to work extra hours", Eren replied.

"Mikasa really went behind your back on this one", Armin chuckled. "I couldn't get angry. Her heart is too big for her own good...", Eren sighed, worriedly.

Eren looked in the kitchen, seeing Mikasa smiling with Rubi and Carla.

"This isn't just about money, isn't it?", Armin said, knowing.

"No. I'm worried physically she can't keep up. She says she's fine, but I know her arthritis still bugs her", Eren replied, worriedly.

"I mean, its done. We can't go back, I'm just worried Armin...", he sighed. "I understand", Armin said softly.

"But hey, Mikasa is strong. Both willed and physically. She'll be fine", Armin assured. Eren smiled. "I do agree, she's stubborn. Hey, how's Rubi?", asked Eren.

"She's doing a bit better this time, since its her second. We're hoping it stays that way", replied Armin.

A couple days passed by, Christmas ending. But it remained snowy and cold out. Eren was working while the kids had a snow day.

Carla and Akane had a snowball fight, while Makoto, Mikasa and Kayo made a snowman.

"You can't catch me, big sis!", grinned Akane, running. Carla grinned, as she chased her. They were all bundled up warm.

Kayo wore the green scarf Makoto gave her, while Mikasa wore her red scarf. "I can't believe how nice it turned out", Kayo mused, looking at the finished snowman.

"It kinda looks like dad", Makoto chuckled. "Really?", Mikasa blinked. "He seems lonely...", admitted Kayo softly.

"Yeah? You want to make him a friend?", asked Mikasa, smiling. Kayo nodded. As they finished building the second one, Carla suddenly threw the snowball at Mikasa, hitting her hair.

"Got you, mom!", Carla grinned. Mikasa looked at her daughter, and grinned. "You have no idea the mistake you just made", she said.

She then suddenly threw four snowballs at once. "Aahhh! Mom give me a chance!", laughed Carla.

Makoto grinned, he threw a snowball at Carla, when he suddenly felt a snowball hit his shoulder. He blinked, seeing Kayo threw it.

She smiled softly. "Kayo!", he said, as he tackled her, the two falling in the soft snow.

"We don't have enough numbers! Mom's too strong!", Akane cried, as she and Carla hid behind a snow bank, as Mikasa threw snowballs at them playfully.

"Maybe I can get Kaname to come over", Carla said, reaching for her phone. "Hey, phones are cheating, missy!", Mikasa said, smiling.

Just then, Mikasa felt at least 30 snowballs hit her. She blinked, surprised, covered in snow. "What on earth...?", she blinked.

"Got you!", Carla, Makoto, Akane and Kayo all tackled Mikasa playfully, as they fell in the snow, laughing.

"Okay, you guys got me!", Mikasa laughed. Kayo laughed, for the first time in her life. Tears even appeared in her eyes, so happy.

Makoto saw this, he smiled, relieved.

"Okay you kids, let's get inside. Its getting really cold", Mikasa smiled, as she got up, brushing all the snow off.

As the kids went in first, Mikasa suddenly felt a snowball hit the back of her head. She blinked, and saw Eren had got home.

"You ended the game without me", he teased. Mikasa blushed, she then went to grab a snowball, but Eren grabbed her playfully, holding her close.

"What are you doing home so early?", asked Mikasa, blushing. "Levi gave me a bonus, and a day off", Eren replied, as he kissed Mikasa's old scar. He stroked her raven hair, and they kissed softly.

"Let's get inside", Mikasa smiled, as the two held hands.

Once inside, while having hot chocolate, Mikasa and Eren were showing Kayo all the family photos. Makoto was with them, while Carla took a bath and Akane played with Mittens.

"Were you both in high school there..?", asked Kayo, curiously. "Yes, that's us", smiled Eren. "You look the same", admitted Kayo.

"Oh sweetie", Mikasa blushed by the compliment. "You're an angel Kayo, we needed to hear that", Eren added, comically.

"Mom, dad, get a grip, you're only 30", Makoto said. Kayo blinked then, picking up a photo. "Is...?", she asked, showing Mikasa.

It was a photo of Eren and Mikasa, when Mikasa was 9 months pregnant with Carla. "Yes, that's when I was pregnant with Carla", replied Mikasa.

"Is there any of Makoto?", asked Kayo then. Mikasa's face lit up, while Makoto instantly panicked. "No mom! Not my baby pictures!", he whined, embarrassed.

"Why yes, he has his own baby book. Well, they all do", Mikasa smiled. "No!", Makoto whined.

Mikasa brought three baby books out of the closet. "Here's Makoto's", she showed Kayo. The first photo was of Eren and Mikasa, when Mikasa was 6 months pregnant.

"You look so small...", Kayo noticed, softly. "Yeah, Makoto was really tiny", Eren said.

Kayo turned the page. "Is this..Makoto as a baby?", she asked. The photo was taken the night of his premature birth.

Mikasa was resting in bed, holding him close. Eren was beside her.

"Yes, he was only a few hours old", Mikasa smiled. "Mom...!", whined Makoto. "You're really cute", Kayo told him.

Makoto blushed, embarrassed. "Oh this is one of my favorites!", cried Mikasa then, Makoto turning pale.

It was a photo of Makoto when he was 2, holding a small hammer, next to a broken vase. He had the most cutest guilty look.

"He was always so honest, even at 2", Eren chuckled. "Unlike the girls", added Mikasa.

"Makoto, don't be embarrassed. You're lucky to have a baby book for yourself", Kayo pointed out. Makoto blinked, feeling bad then.

"You're right Kayo...", he said. Mikasa looked at Kayo, worriedly.

"Kayo, it may not be a 'baby' book but we did put something together for you", Mikasa said then, smiling.

Kayo blinked. "You did...?", she asked. Mikasa nodded, she handed her a book. The first photo was taken at Kayo's and Makoto's birthday.

"Any pictures of you sweetie, will go in here", Eren said. Kayo's eyes lit up, as she fought back tears.

"Thank you...mommy and dad", she cried, happily.

Soon the weather warmed up. Carla, Makoto, Akane and Kayo were all back in school.

All the snow had melted, it was even close to summer vacation.

The kids were in school while Mikasa went with Rubi and Armin to Rubi's ultrasound. She was 6 months pregnant already.

Everyone was worried since Rubi was much bigger than they expected.

"Rubi, I'm telling you I don't care what Grisha says, you're having twins!", Mikasa said, worriedly.

They were in the ultrasound room, waiting for Grisha. Mikasa was at Rubi's bedside, gently rubbing her belly in a soothing manner.

Armin was on the other side of the bed, holding her hand.

"I did get pretty big with Alison though", Rubi pointed out. "I know but..", Mikasa looked worried. "Rubi, she has a point. No one's telling me you're not having twins either", added Armin.

Rubi looked worried herself. "Okay you're both right...I didn't want to admit it. I..", Rubi looked down. Mikasa looked at her, worried.

"I'm just scared...it was difficult enough with Alison. But twins...", Rubi said.

"Sweetie, no matter if its twins or not, you don't have to be scared. Mikasa and I will be here for you", Armin assured her.

"And hey...look how big I got with Carla? And it wasn't twins", Mikasa added. "Maybe it won't be, we'll know soon", said Armin.

Rubi nodded, worriedly. She sighed softly, keeping her own hand on her swollen stomach.

"Auntie Mikasa, when will my little brother be here?", asked Alison, cutely. She was 2 now, sitting by Mikasa.

"Not much longer now, sweetie", she assured. "She's been really excited, she asks that question every day", Armin chuckled.

Grisha came in then. "Sorry for the wait, so you both decided on a homebirth?", he asked. "Yeah, and Mikasa already took classes as a midwife", replied Rubi. Armin gave Rubi's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, let's have a look", as Grisha started the ultrasound, Mikasa looked at the screen.

Rubi and Armin did too. Being a doctor herself, Rubi didn't need Grisha to tell her. "I see two...", she said, worriedly.

"I knew it", said Mikasa, as she gently rubbed Rubi's shoulder. "There's two in there, all right. Two boys. They're both very healthy, and appear to be a good size", Grisha replied.

"Two sons...", Armin smiled. Rubi smiled as well. "I'm getting two brothers?", asked Alison, cutely. "It looks like it, honey", replied Rubi.

"Grisha...with twins, would it be safer if she had a hospital birth?", asked Mikasa, worriedly.

"It's hard to tell. Rubi, your pregnancy has been a lot smoother this time, plus neither babies are oversized. How do you feel about it?", asked Grisha.

Rubi hesitated for a moment, placing her hand on her belly.

"I still want a homebirth", she decided then. "Baby, are you sure?", asked Armin, worried. "Yes. I feel most safe if Mikasa is helping me", replied Rubi.

"Rubi...", said Mikasa, both touched and worried.

At school, Makoto and Kayo sat next to each other in Sasha's class.

It was lunchtime, and they went outside. Makoto and Kayo went up on the roof to eat. "Mommy makes the best lunches", said Kayo, as she ate some rice.

"She really does! Mom's the best", grinned Makoto, eating the octopus shaped sausage.

Akane was eating lunch in the classroom with her friends, while Kaname and Carla were around back outside, where no one was.

They were under a Sakura tree, and kissing deeply. Carla had her arms wrapped around Kaname's neck, as their kiss deepened.

Their tongues explored each other's mouths, as Carla suddenly took Kaname's hand, and guided it to her breast.

Kaname blushed, surprised, breaking the deep kiss. They both panted. "C-Carla...are you sure?", he asked.

Carla was blushing, she nodded. "K-Kaname, I...I can't take it anymore...we're only 15 but...", cried Carla, very red.

Kaname blushed, feeling the same way. He gently squeezed her breast, and Carla suddenly cried out in pleasure.

Her moans turned Kaname on to no end. "A...a little harder", Carla said then. Kaname blushed, as he squeezed her breast harder. Carla moaned out, blushing.

She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly.

"We..we can't do it here at school...we'll get caught", Kaname said, still blushing.

Carla thought for a moment. "Our house...has really thick walls...", she suddenly said. Kaname blinked.

"Oi, oi...no way! If your parents catch us, I'm dead", he said, nervously. "They won't. You can sneak in my window, late at night. They'll both be asleep", Carla said, softly.

"Tonight...?", asked Kaname. Carla nodded, blushing. "I don't know baby, its risky...", he said. "It's fine. Kayo sleeps in Akane's room now, with her. Please...I...", Carla blushed.

Kaname looked at her. "I want you...", Carla said, blushing like crazy. Kaname blushed. "Okay...call me tonight, at midnight", he said. Carla nodded, blushing.

Kaname nodded, he kissed her deeply again.

Soon, night time came. It was late, Kayo, Akane and Makoto were all asleep. So was Eren and Mikasa.

Carla lay awake in her bed, she looked at the clock. It was midnight. She took a deep, nervous breath. She had been feeling this way for weeks now, about Kaname.

And now, tonight, she felt ready. She gulped, knowing the risks. If her parents caught them, especially Eren, Kaname would be a dead man.

She took another deep breath, and called Kaname then. "Kaname...they're all asleep", she said softly.

"O-Okay...I'm on my way", he replied, sounding nervous as well.

Carla waited, it took about 15 minutes, but then she heard some rustling. She hurried over to the window, seeing Kaname.

She opened it, letting him in. "Are you sure? Baby, I don't want to rush you into anything", Kaname said softly.

"I'm sure...", Carla kissed him deeply then. Kaname blushed, returning the kiss.

The two got on Carla's bed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Carla...baby, I'm serious. If you don't want to rush it...", Kaname said, worriedly.

"I'm sure...just make me yours...right now", Carla pleaded, blushing. Kaname blushed, they then kissed deeply.

Kaname instantly squeezed Carla's breasts. Carla moaned softly in pleasure, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

She then removed her nightgown, and slowly unclipped her bra. Kaname turned bright red, seeing the straps slide down her shoulders, her C cup breasts exposed.

Carla looked nervous, she had a very muscular body, just like her mother did. "I...I'm sorry I don't look like a girl..", Carla started, nervously.

"You're beautiful", Kaname assured her. Carla blushed, as Kaname removed his own shirt. He had a lot of muscle himself. Carla blushed, as he pulled her close, the two kissing deeply.

As they kissed, Kaname cupped Carla's right breast. Carla turned red, she instantly moaned out, closing her eyes tightly.

"They're so soft...", Kaname mused, blushing. They continued like this for a little bit, when Carla moaned louder then.

"K-Kaname...I want you...", she pleaded, blushing. Kaname turned very red. "Are you sure? Baby, I won't rush you. If you just want to make out, its fine", he assured her, sounding so much like Eren.

"It's fine...I...I'm ready, trust me", Carla assured him, wanting this. Kaname hesitated, worried. He then nodded.

After getting a condom on, he positioned himself over her. Carla blushed, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were so identical to Mikasa's.

"I'll be gentle", Kaname assured her. Carla nodded, she closed her eyes. Kaname started to enter her, he gritted his teeth, not wanting to hurt her.

Carla winced a bit, grimacing. "Carla...I'm hurting you..", Kaname realized, worried.

"It's okay...it will hurt the first time...", assured Carla. Kaname eventually managed to push his way in. After she bled a little, Carla was soon moaning nonstop.

Kaname thrusted deeply and fast, and Carla moved her hips to match his rhythm. Carla cried out loudly then as pleasure surged through her body, gripping the sheets.

The next room over, Mikasa stirred. She blinked sleepily, hearing it. "What...was that?", she asked, half asleep.

She then froze, hearing Carla moaning again, and heard the sound of a bed squeaking. "Oh no..", Mikasa realized instantly, panicked.

She looked at Eren, who was still asleep.

At first she wasn't sure what to do. A part of her wanted to go in and break them up, and scold Carla. But...it made her feel like a hypocrite. She and Eren did the same thing at the same age.

What on earth could she say?

Mikasa sighed, she then lay back down, hoping Eren didn't hear it.

'You two better be using a condom...', she thought, worriedly. Mikasa would collar Carla tomorrow about it, for sure.

Back in the room, Carla was moaning much louder now. Kaname groaned, getting close as they thrusted faster.

"K-Kaname...oh god...!", Carla gritted her teeth, as she suddenly felt her body shaking, her climax coming fast.

Kaname gritted his teeth, as they both suddenly reached climax. Carla cried out loudly, her back arching, her toes curled. Kaname groaned deeply, gripping the sheets.

'They're being too loud...!', Mikasa thought, panicked. Suddenly Eren sat up. "E-Eren...!", cried Mikasa.

"I'll kill that little punk", he growled. Mikasa turned white, realizing Eren was listening the whole time.

Eren got out of bed. "Eren, wait!", cried Mikasa, following.

As Kaname and Carla panted heavily, the door suddenly busted open.

"DAD!", Carla screamed, as she pulled her covers up. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! What do you think you're doing?!", Eren yelled, glaring at Kaname.

"Dad, wait! It wasn't his idea! It was mine!", cried Carla. "Fuck! I'm going!", Kaname got dressed so fast it was crazy, as he jumped out the window.

"Eren, stop!", cried Mikasa. "If you come anywhere NEAR by daughter again, you're a dead man!", Eren yelled out the window.


	46. Friends Forever

**Author's Note: Whaaa?! A double update!? I seriously didn't plan on this. I just kinda unconsciously started writing at 1 AM xD Hope you enjoy this little treat!**

"WHAT were you thinking, young lady!?", Eren yelled, angrily. He and Mikasa were downstairs with Carla, so that the kids didn't hear all the yelling.

"Dad! It wasn't Kaname's idea!", cried Carla. "I don't care who's idea it was! You're not seeing that boy again! You're 15 years old! What if you got pregnant?!", Eren demanded.

Mikasa was extremely quiet, leaning up against the wall, her arms folded.

"You and mom were 15!", yelled Carla. "That was us! Just because your mom and I made that mistake doesn't mean you have too!", Eren yelled back.

"Mistake?! So I was a mistake?!", Carla shot back. Eren paused then.

"Carla. Go upstairs", Mikasa said then. Carla started to go up. "No, we're not done talking about this!", Eren said, angrily. Carla stopped, sighing.

"Eren, enough. Carla, go upstairs. Now", Mikasa said, firmly. Carla stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Eren paced. "Well that was real pretty", Mikasa commented. "Why the hell didn't you say anything?!", Eren yelled.

"Eren, I'm not going to yell at our daughter for something she learned from US!", Mikasa yelled back.

Up in her room, Carla put her headphones in, not wanting to hear her parents argue.

"Mikasa, what the hell?! She's 15 years old! What if she got pregnant?!", Eren snapped.

"Eren, we were 15 years old when we had Carla! Is this really a big shock to you?!", Mikasa yelled back.

Eren glared, shaking. "Eren. Is that true?", Mikasa asked then. Eren blinked. "What?", he asked.

"Was Carla nothing but a mistake in your eyes?", asked Mikasa, glaring. Eren sighed, feeling his heart sink. He suddenly felt horrible.

"Mikasa...come on. You know I didn't mean that", he said.

Mikasa looked away, obviously hurt and extremely angry. "I didn't get pregnant on my own, buddy", she snapped, her voice slightly cracked.

"Mikasa! I didn't mean it! You're taking it the wrong way!", Eren said, urgently. "You will NEVER scream at our daughter like that again, Eren Jaeger. You understand me?", Mikasa asked, glaring.

Eren sighed, he couldn't say anything else. He realized how much he fucked up. He let his protective nature control his emotions.

"I'll sleep on the couch", he said, knowing. Mikasa threw him a pillow, and went upstairs.

Eren sighed, he sat on the couch, and placed his face in his hands. "Nice going, Eren...", he said.

Mikasa softly knocked on Carla's bedroom door. "Carla? Sweetheart, I'm coming in", she said, entering.

Carla blinked, taking her headphones off.

"I'm not going to yell at you...but we do need to talk", Mikasa said, as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

Carla nodded, quiet. "Is dad still angry...?", she asked. "Your father is sleeping downstairs tonight, don't worry. He won't stay mad forever, sweetie. He's just upset because you're growing too fast for us...", Mikasa explained softly.

"I'm 15 years old, and he still treats me like I'm 10", Carla sighed, irritated. "Honey, when I look at you, I still see my little baby girl. Its hard for parents to accept their child growing up", Mikasa said, softly.

It amazed Mikasa how much her first child grew. Already 15 years old, almost a woman. It was mind numbing.

"Sweetheart...you were no mistake. Your father didn't mean that. He just wants you to be able to go to college, do something you really want with your life before kids", Mikasa explained.

"I know...but we're being careful", Carla assured her. "Well, I hope so. Your dad and I weren't", Mikasa said.

"Look, I can't stop you from...", Mikasa cringed then. "Having _sex_ with your boyfriend...", Mikasa shuddered.

"God that sounds weird, when the hell did you grow up so fast?", she asked. Carla blushed and chuckled.

"Mom...", she said, embarrassed. "But there's a condition. You two HAVE to be so careful", Mikasa said, seriously.

"We will, mom", assured Carla. "I mean it baby. I'm taking you for birth control tomorrow morning", Mikasa said.

Carla nodded. "Thanks mom...for being like this", she said. Mikasa smiled, she hugged her daughter.

By early in the morning, Eren was already in the kitchen having coffee. It was barely daylight. Mikasa came down.

"Hey...", said Eren, worriedly. Mikasa sighed. "Look before you say anything, I'm sorry. You're right, baby. I did a lot of thinking", Eren said quickly, before Mikasa could open her mouth.

"You're right...about it all. And...Carla wasn't a mistake. Baby, I'm so sorry", Eren apologized from the bottom of his heart.

He got up, going over to her. "I just...I want her to be able to go to college, and live the life she wants. And if she ever got pregnant...", Eren explained.

Mikasa blinked then, looking at him. "Eren...wait a minute", she started. Eren looked at her.

"Eren...you...you don't think...", Mikasa paused. "Eren, I don't want you to EVER think I regret this! I don't want you to think that! I never really even wanted to go to college!", cried Mikasa, understanding.

Eren blamed himself, for getting her pregnant so young, and stealing so many things from her. College, a career, etc.

"Mikasa...", Eren said softly. "Eren Jaeger", Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently pressed her forehead to his.

"I would NEVER trade this life for any other. No career could make me happier...than the joy our children bring us", she assured him.

"Mikasa...", Eren looked relieved, hearing this. Mikasa smiled softly, as they kissed.

As they broke the kiss, they suddenly saw Carla come downstairs.

She paused, looking at her dad. "Carla, sweeite...I...I'm sorry. You were no mistake. It was a stupid thing for me to say", Eren said.

Carla smiled, she hugged her dad. "And...you and...", Eren cringed. "You and...K-Kaname can still...see each other", he struggled to say it.

"Thanks, daddy", Carla smiled.

She went upstairs to get dressed. "That little bastard better treat her right", Eren sighed. Mikasa hugged him from behind then, affectionately.

"He will. I see so much of you in him", she assured, resting her chin on Eren's shoulder.

When Kaname came to pick Carla up for school, Eren and Mikasa saw them off. "No detours you two, straight to school", Mikasa said.

"We know, mom", Carla assured. "Um Mr. Jaeger...", started Kaname, nervously. Eren held his hand up.

"You don't have to say anything, son. Just be on your way", he simply said. Kaname blinked, nervous, but nodded.

"So...your parents are cool with this?", he asked Carla as they walked to school.

"Cool with what?", asked Makoto, as he and Kayo held hands. Akane walked with them too.

"Nothing! You're too young!", Carla scolded. "Yeah, they are", she told Kaname. "Mom's taking me for birth control after school", she added.

"What's birth control?", asked Akane innocently. "Oh boy...nothing!", Carla blushed.

Soon a few months went by. Carla and Kaname stayed on top with being careful, so Mikasa's attention moved more towards Rubi now.

It was late morning, the kids all at school. Mikasa went to visit Rubi and Armin. Things had become so hectic with all the kids, she hadn't even had a chance to visit since Rubi was 6 months. They only talked on the phone.

Mikasa felt awful about it, but she had her hands totally full with four kids. Rubi was 8 months pregnant already.

"Armin, I'm so, so sorry I haven't visited!", cried Mikasa, feeling terrible.

"Mikasa, its okay! We know you were busy. Alison has us both on our feet, so we can't even imagine four kids", Armin assured her kindly, as they went upstairs.

"How's she been?", asked Mikasa, worriedly. "Exhausted. But her spirits are high", Armin smiled. Mikasa nodded, she went in their bedroom while Armin went to make tea.

Rubi was resting in bed, propped on pillows. Her hands rested on her large swollen belly.

"Mikasa!", her face lit up, seeing her friend. "Hey, Rubi. Whoa...! You got so big, mommy!", she cried, worriedly, hurrying over.

"Armin forced me on bed rest...I can't even see my own feet", Rubi replied, softly. "I know the feel...I got almost this big with Carla", Mikasa said softly, as she sat by Rubi's bedside.

"I remember, I was sure you were having twins", Rubi smiled, so happy to see Mikasa again.

"How are you feeling, sweeite?", asked Mikasa. "I'm doing okay, their both strong kickers, and my back hurts but...I really can't wait to meet them both", Rubi smiled.

"Here", Mikasa helped Rubi lean forward, and rubbed her back. Rubi exhaled in relief. "Thanks Mikasa...that feels so nice", she said.

"Where's Alison?", asked Mikasa. "She's staying with my parents for a couple days, they miss her", replied Rubi.

"Are you keeping those names?", asked Mikasa, smiling. Rubi smiled. "Yes. Felix and Cory", she replied. "Felix is a Swedish name, right? Since Armin is?", asked Mikasa.

"Yes, its Swedish for happy", smiled Rubi. She gently rubbed her belly.

"So, how's Eren taking Kaname and Carla? Is he still okay?", asked Rubi. "He's doing his best", chuckled Mikasa.

"How's Kayo?", asked Rubi, curious. "She's doing much better. Her nightmares have died down alot", smiled Mikasa.

Just then the door opened again, to the girls surprise it was Eren. "Hey, sorry Mikasa...whoa, way to go Armin...", he commented, seeing Rubi.

"What is it Eren?", asked Mikasa, surprised. "Well, my phone died. I just wanted to let you know I'll be working late tonight", he said.

"Okay, I'll keep your dinner in the fridge", smiled Mikasa.

Shortly after Eren left, Mikasa noticed Rubi seemed uncomfortable.

"Honey, you want to try walking?", asked Mikasa, worried. "You read my mind...my legs feel so stiff from this bed rest. Armin's been fussing like crazy", Rubi replied, relieved Mikasa asked.

"Easy, take it slow, you're really big, mommy", Mikasa comforted, helping Rubi to her feet. "Armin and I agreed no more after this...", Rubi admitted, just as she made it to her feet.

After Mikasa helped her walk around the room for a few minutes, she helped her back to the bed. The girls chatted a bit while walking about everything.

As Mikasa went to help Rubi sit back down, carefully, all of a sudden Rubi winced. "W-Whoa...!", she cried, clutching her stomach suddenly, as a sharp pain hit.

"What...? What's wrong?", cried Mikasa, worriedly, as Rubi froze, her heart racing. The pain was sharp and sudden. She remembered Grisha saying it could happen a little early due to it being twins.

"Rubi!", Mikasa cried, fearfully, as Rubi grimaced in pain. She then gasped, feeling wetness between her legs.

"Mikasa...my water just broke!", she cried, urgently.

Mikasa's heart sunk, but kept calm, knowing Rubi needed her. "Whoa, okay sweetie, okay. Take deep breaths...ARMIN!", Mikasa yelled downstairs urgently, as Rubi breathed in and out deeply.

Armin knew, he ran upstairs. "Rubi!", he hurried to her side, taking her hand. "Keep hold of her hand, Armin. I'll see where we are", Mikasa said, as she checked.

"She's about 5 centimeters dilated already...it will be a while", Mikasa confirmed.

Rubi grimaced in pain, breathing deeply. "Hang in there, love. Mikasa and I are were", Armin soothed her, stroking her hair.

"In the mean time we better get set up", Mikasa said.

"Mikasa...can you call my mom? My dad will stay with Alison...", asked Rubi, weakly. "Of course, honey. I'll need some help anyway", Mikasa replied.

Within minutes Flora arrived. "Rubi! Sweetheart, I'm right here", she cried, worriedly, as she took her daughter's hand.

"I know", Rubi nodded, comforted. "Flora, you stay by her. Armin and I will get everything ready for the waterbirth", said Mikasa.

"Armin...", Rubi whimpered. "I'll be right back, love", Armin assured her, kissing her forehead. Rubi nodded, as she breathed deeply.

"I'm right here, sweetie", Flora assured her daughter, as Rubi breathed heavily, she grimaced, the contraction strong.

"Its crucial the water's extremely warm, you wouldn't believe what a difference it will make on her pain", Mikasa said, as she and Armin set up the small pool.

"That's what Rubi's been telling me...", Armin looked very pale, worried. Mikasa noticed this. "Armin...hey", she placed her hand on his shoulder. Armin looked at her.

"She'll be okay Armin, I promise you that. I'm not going to let anything happen to her or the twins", Mikasa assured him.

"I know...I trust you Mikasa. I just...even though we already had Alison, it never gets less scary, you know?", he asked softly.

"I know, but Rubi needs you to be level headed. She'll need all your support", Mikasa said. Armin nodded, he knew she was right. He had to calm down.

He understood how Eren felt, all three times Mikasa had their kids.

They soon filled the pool up with extremely warm water.

Mikasa brought lots of towels in, as Armin and Flora helped Rubi into the water. Rubi felt instant relief from the hot water, as she sat down.

"Whoa...this feels amazing", she mused, shocked. "I made it as warm as I could", Mikasa said softly, as she poured warm water down Rubi's aching back.

"Its perfect...", Rubi assured her. She wore her bra, and that was it. Mikasa rubbed Rubi's back soothingly, as Armin held her hand.

Mikasa glanced at the clock then. This could drag out until night, so she called Hanji and Sasha to watch the kids.

A couple hours went by, it was late afternoon.

Rubi gripped Armin and Mikasa's hands tightly, as she struggled to get through a painful contraction. "That's it, sweetie, that's it...you're doing so well", Armin soothed her.

Rubi crushed his hand, as she breathed faster. "Keep breathing, mommy, just like that", Mikasa soothed.

"How much longer...?", asked Flora, worriedly. "She's already 8 centimeters", replied Mikasa, urgently. She got more towels ready, as Rubi breathed heavily.

She suddenly cried out in pain closing her eyes tightly.

"Easy, I know sweetie. Hang in there..", Armin soothed her. "M-Mikasa...are you sure..its only 8...?", asked Rubi, shakily.

The contractions were extremely strong.

"I'm positive, sweetie. But I know, the pressure feels like 10, I know how you're feeling, mommy. Just breathe as hard as you can", Mikasa assured her, softly.

Rubi breathed heavily, and off and on groaned deeply in pain.

"You're doing wonderful, mommy. Just a little longer", Mikasa assured her. "Hang on, baby. You're close now", Flora added, softly.

Only about ten minutes later, Rubi was struggling with herself more than ever, the pressure became merciless.

"M-Mikasa...!", she alerted, urgently. Mikasa didn't keep her waiting.

"Ten centimeters, okay sweetie just push as hard as you can", Mikasa said, anxiously. Rubi didn't need to be told twice, as she pushed with all her might. Armin held her hand, while Flora dabbed Rubi's forehead.

She was already soaked with sweat.

"That's it, that's it, beautiful, mommy...okay, take a breath", Mikasa said softly. Rubi gasped for air, feeling light headed.

An hour soon passed by of pushing, and Rubi was growing exhausted, fast.

"No more...please...", Rubi cried, breathlessly, defeated. "I know baby, I know...you're not used to this. Alison came so fast...", Armin soothed her, worriedly.

"We're nearly there now, mommy. I can see his head, we're so close now", Mikasa encouraged her, worriedly.

"Just a little more, sweetie", Flora said worriedly. Armin dabbed Rubi's forehead, his eyes full of worry.

Rubi groaned weakly, but pushed again.

"That's it, that's it, keep pushing...", Mikasa encouraged. Rubi gritted her teeth, pushing hard. She was crushing Armin's hand so tight that it broke.

"AAHHHHHH!", Rubi couldn't bite back a scream of agony. To Mikasa's shock, the baby's head came out fast, only crowning for about 2 seconds.

"Whoa! His head is out! Great job, mommy! That was a great push, rest now, you earned it", Mikasa said, relieved and shocked.

"You're doing wonderful, baby. I'm so proud of you", Armin soothed. Rubi gasped for air, her chest heaving.

Mikasa have Rubi several seconds to catch her breath and recover. "Okay mommy, again. Another strong push", she said.

Rubi grunted painfully, as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it, here comes his shoulders...beautiful, sweetie...almost...here he comes!", Mikasa cried urgently then, as the baby emerged.

Rubi gasped for air, exhausted. But her eyes lit up, seeing Mikasa pull the baby out of the water, and quickly wrap him in a warm blanket.

The baby was crying loudly, and looked very healthy. "Is he okay...?", asked Rubi, worriedly. "He's just fine, a good set of lungs", Mikasa said, as she cleaned the baby.

"He's 7 lbs", she confirmed. "Rubi, you did it...I'm so proud of you!", Armin said, happily. Rubi smiled weakly, but then she winced, another contraction hitting.

"We still got his brother...Flora, please hold this little one", Mikasa said, urgently. Flora hurried over, carefully taking Felix.

"Okay honey, the second is usually born quicker, just push as hard as you can, you're almost done", Mikasa said, quickly.

Rubi crushed Armin's broken hand again, as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it...his head's crowning! Good job, mommy", Mikasa cried.

Unable to take the burning pain, Rubi screamed again.

"AAHHHH!", her blood curlding scream broke Armin's and Mikasa's hearts. "I know sweetie, scream him out mommy", Mikasa soothed her.

"You're so close, Rubi. So close, you can do it", Armin soothed her, as he kissed her forehead.

Rubi gasped for air, needing to catch her breath.

"So..tired...", she cried, exhusated. "I know sweetie, but we're almost done", Mikasa assured her.

"No more...I can't...", cried Rubi, her body felt so heavy and limp. "Yes you can, love! You've done it before, I know you can", Armin encouraged her, although he looked terrified.

"Rubi, you can do this, mommy. I know it, just think of Cory...he needs his mommy's help to be born", Mikasa said softly.

Rubi took several deep breaths, their words of encouragement helped her more than anything.

She gathered the last amount of her energy, and pushed hard. "That's it, good job mommy, here he comes..", Mikasa guided the baby's head out.

"The head's out...here come the shoulders...I'll take care of the rest, mommy. You rest", Mikasa said then.

Rubi gasped for air, so thankful, exhausted.

As soon as the shoulders were out, Mikasa gently pulled the rest out, knowing her friend was worn out.

Armin sighed in relief Mikasa was able to do the rest for his wife. She gently pulled the baby out of the water.

Rubi looked up, weakly, hearing the baby crying. "Is...is Cory all right?", she asked, worriedly. Her eyelids felt very heavy.

"He's just fine, 7 lbs", Mikasa smiled, as she quickly wrapped the baby in a warm blanket. Rubi exhaled in relief.

Mikasa gently brought the twins over. Rubi held Felix while Armin held Cory. Felix was a spitting image of Armin.

While Cory had red hair and his mother's eyes.

"Rubi, I'm so proud of you! You did it!", Armin smiled, relieved. "I'm so glad...they're both okay", Rubi cried, as she cradled Felix close.

"They're both so beautiful, you did so well Rubi!", cried Flora, tearfully.

"You did wonderful, mommy", Mikasa said sweetly. "Thank you Mikasa..so much", smiled Rubi, tiredly.

After both babies were breastfed, Rubi slept deeply in bed, exhausted. Armin watched over her. The twins slept in their bassinets.


	47. Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note: So sorry for late updates! Went to start volunteering at an animal shelter, so was busy for a few days. But now that things have calmed down, I'll only be volunteering there 3 times a month. Thanks so much for your patience! Next chapter will be the start of Akane's arc!**

October had arrived. The leaves had changed colors, and the air had become chilly. It was a Saturday, and Eren and Mikasa were faced with a problem.

"We can't ask Armin and Rubi, Eren. We can't!", Mikasa said, softly. She sat in the living room with him and the kids.

It was Eren and Mikasa's wedding anniversary tomorrow, but they had to find someone to watch the kids. All four of them.

"But my dad's out of town...and Levi wanted to kill us last time he babysat", Eren said.

"But their hands are full with three of their own kids! I can't ask Rubi that", Mikasa insisted.

"Mom, this is stupid! I'm 16 years old! I can babysit everyone here!", Carla spoke up. "Honey, no. I know you're not a baby anymore, but I don't want leaving you guys here all alone with no adult", Mikasa said, firmly.

"Well...since there's 4 of us..", Kayo spoke up then. Makoto looked at her. "What if Uncle Armin and Aunt Rubi only watched one of us?", she suggested.

Mikasa blinked. "That could work. Mikasa, Armin already told me they could watch just Akane", Eren said.

Mikasa sighed, worriedly. "I really didn't want to ask them...but we got no choice. Okay. Akane, you'll be staying with Uncle Armin and Aunt Rubi", she said.

"Okay!", said Akane, cutely. "Levi and Hanji can watch Makoto and Kayo, they only have Mamoru, and Levi's better with kids rather than toddlers", Eren said.

"I'll call them first to be sure", said Mikasa, she got her phone out. "Dad, I can stay here alone, I'm fine. Kaname can come over and-", started Carla.

"NO! Carla, I know I approve of Kaname but no way am I letting you two home alone", Eren interrupted, sharply. He cringed, not wanting to think about it.

"Levi? It's Mikasa...listen, we were wondering if you could watch Makoto and Kayo tomorrow and tomorrow night?", asked Mikasa, while Eren and Carla still talked.

"Dad, it's not like we're not alone any other time we have sex! We don't have an audience every time!", Carla shot back.

"I'm not listening! I don't need to hear it!", Eren covered his ears, while Kayo cutely covered Akane's innocent ears.

"Okay, thanks so much Levi!", Mikasa put her phone away then.

"He'll watch Makoto and Kayo", she said. "Mom, why can't Kaname and I stay here? We're both 16", Carla asked.

Mikasa looked at her husband. "Eren...", she said. Eren didn't say anything, cringing. "Dad, come on. It's not like we're going to watch netflex and chill", Carla said.

"I'd rather have you do that!", Eren said then, not getting the phrase. Carla facepalmed, while Mikasa fought back from laughing.

"What?!", asked Eren. "Dad...never mind", Carla chuckled. "Eren, we agreed as long as they're careful...", Mikasa said then.

"I know...ugh", Eren sighed. "Carla, Kaname can come over on a few conditions. One, you need to keep your phone on at all times so we can call and check on you", Mikasa said.

"Okay", Carla nodded, while Eren groaned.

"Two, no cooking. I know you know how sweetie, but I don't want any fire risk. So we'll give you money to order a pizza", Mikasa added.

"Okay, got it", Carla nodded. "Last...", Mikasa glanced at Eren, who was still cringing. "Tell Kaname to bring a condom, okay?", she asked. Eren growled.

"He knows, mom", Carla assured, blushing. By bedtime, Carla slept in her room with Mittens, while Akane slept in her room with her teddy bear.

Makoto and Kayo slept in their room, cuddled close. They were only 11, so of course Eren and Mikasa didn't worry about anything.

Even though Makoto and Kayo had crushes on each other, their relationship was still innocent. Kayo often had nightmares unless she slept with Makoto, and sometimes Mikasa.

Titan slept at the bottom of the bed.

"So then we got it. Akane's going to Armin and Rubi's, Makoto and Kayo are going to Levi and Hanji's, and Carla's staying here with Kaname", said Mikasa, as she got into bed.

Eren growled. "Eren, come on...", said Mikasa. "I know...I'm sorry, Mika. I just...she's growing up too fast", Eren sighed.

Mikasa cuddled by him. "I know...remember when she was just a baby?", she smiled. "I do...she was so helpless and little", Eren smiled softly.

"Eren...even you can admit Kaname is a good guy", Mikasa said softly. Eren sighed, as he rubbed her arm. "I know...he is. I just...don't want her to get hurt", he said.

"Neither do I. She knows to come to us if she needs too", Mikasa assured.

"I hope you're right, baby", Eren said, worriedly. Mikasa cuddled him, as the two kissed.

By the next morning, Levi and Hanji had picked up Makoto and Kayo. "We're going to drop your little sister off at Armin's...are you sure you two will be okay?", asked Mikasa.

"We're fine mom!", assured Carla. "Don't worry Miss. Jaeger", added Kaname. "Remember, don't answer the door without looking first", Eren added.

"Don't worry sir, I'll protect her", Kaname assured, in a cocky way. Eren starred at Kaname. "You sicken me...you're too much like me", he growled. Kaname blinked.

"Huh?", he said. "Never mind...just don't forget to call us", Eren sighed. "We won't, you two just have a good time", smiled Carla.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, sweetie", Mikasa said, as she hugged her daughter. It was amazing, Carla was just as tall as her mother now.

Her brown hair had become so long. "Don't forget to feed the pets and walk Titan", Eren added. "We won't, dad", assured Carla.

The two left, driving Akane to Armin and Rubi's. "Finally!", Carla said, relieved, locking the door. "I can't believe your parents were cool with this", admitted Kaname, smiling.

"Well mom is", Carla chuckled, she hugged Kaname close as the two kissed.

"Rubi, we're so sorry for this. We know your hands are full", said Mikasa, as they dropped Akane off. "Mikasa, its fine sweetie! You and Eren deserve a nice, peaceful anniversary!", cried Rubi, as she held Felix.

"Don't worry about Akane", added Armin. "Are you sure Levi and Hanji are okay with Makoto and Kayo?", asked Rubi.

"Yes, and Carla's at home with Kaname", assured Mikasa. "But...Armin, look, if they don't pick up the phone, I want you to go over and make sure they're okay. You still got our spare key?", asked Eren.

"We do, don't worry", assured Armin. "Thanks so much again for this", Mikasa said. "Don't worry about a thing, you two need a break", smiled Rubi.

"You be good for them, sweetie", Mikasa said then, as she hugged Akane. "I will mommy", she replied.

Soon Eren and Mikasa drove off. It was a long drive, first they rented out a nice cabin.

It was very cozy and beautiful. It had a king sized bed with curtains, a lit fireplace, a dresser, a TV, and a bathroom.

"We got reservations at the Royal Palace, your favorite place", Eren grinned. "Eren...", Mikasa blushed, happy.

"First we should exchange our presents", she said, as she hugged him close. "I got yours right here", Eren then handed her a wrapped gift. Mikasa smiled, she opened it.

She gasped then. "Eren...!", she cried, it was a beautiful dress. It was light pink, and very elegant looking. "For you to wear tonight", Eren smiled.

"It's beautiful! Eren, thank you", she cried. "Here's yours", she smiled. Eren unwrapped it, and it was something he had been wanting for years.

He jaw dropped. "No way...!", his face lit up like a little kid. It was the Limited Edition Box set for The Last of Us, one of his favorite games.

"This comes with the special guidebook, cheats and even behind the scenes disc!", he said, excited. Mikasa smiled.

"I wish I could have got you something more meaningful...", she admitted. Eren blinked, looking at her.

"Hey...are you kidding? Baby this is the best thing you could have got me! And anything from you is meaningful", he assured her.

He gently cupped her face with both hands, and gently stroked the old scar on her cheek with his thumb.

Mikasa looked into his eyes. "You have done so much for me Eren...I just...wish I could repay you in more ways", she admitted.

Eren smiled softly. "You blessed me with three beautiful children...baby, you went through blood, sweat and tears to bring each of them into this world. Not to mention Kayo...you gave me a family. That's the biggest way you could repay me", he said softly.

Mikasa smiled, fighting back tears, touched. "Eren...", she mused. Eren pulled her close, and the two shared a deep, tender kiss.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck, as Eren stroked her raven black hair.

The couple soon went out to dinner.

Back at home, Carla and Kaname were sitting on the couch, the TV on. The empty pizza box sat on the coffee table, with some empty soda cans.

The two were making out. Kaname kissed Carla deeply, and was cupping her breasts. Carla moaned softly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just then her phone rang. "Hold on baby...", Carla blushed, as she picked it up. She brushed her long hair out of her face.

"Hey mom", she said. "Thank you for answering, baby. Everything okay?", asked Mikasa, she and Eren were waiting for their food in the fancy restaurant.

"Yes, we're fine", assured Carla, as Kaname cuddled her close. "Okay, we'll call you one more time before bed", Mikasa said.

"Okay, love you mom", said Carla, anxious to get off the phone. "Love you too, sweetie", Mikasa hung up.

"Everything okay?", asked Eren, worried. "Yes, she was just in a hurry to get off the phone", Mikasa replied. Eren groaned, looking disgusted.

"Eren, they're just like us. We shouldn't be surprised", Mikasa said softly.

After eating dinner and dessert, the couple went back to the cabin. It was dark by this point. As soon as they entered, Mikasa blushed, and suddenly kissed Eren deeply, shoving him against the wall.

Eren's eyes grew wide in surprise, blushing. He relaxed then, as he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her.

He then placed his hand on her waist, and cupped her breast with the other hand. Mikasa moaned softly, closing her eyes.

"I missed this...", Eren mused, as he squeezed her breast then. Mikasa instantly cried out, blushing.

They continued kissing deeply, as they got into the bed.

Mikasa removed her dress, and the rest of her clothes, and so did Eren. They got under the warm covers, as Eren kissed Mikasa passionately, on top of her.

"You're so beautiful...", he said softly, as Mikasa blushed. It was true, they both still looked in their 20s, despite being 31.

"Eren...", Mikasa blushed. Eren then cupped both her breasts, causing her to moan out loudly. Mikasa gritted her teeth in pleasure, closing her eyes.

"E-Eren..!", she cried, feeling his hand move further down. Mikasa then sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Eren kissed her neck softly, and his fingers brushed against her thigh.

She shivered, but her moan shaky. Her red scarf was folded neatly on the nightstand.

Eren found her womanhood, and starting working his fingers. Mikasa instantly cried out in pleasure, closing her eyes.

"Oh god...Eren...yes!", she cried, blushing as she spoke. She was shaking with pleasure. Eren blushed, surprised how wet and hot she was already.

He kissed her neck more, and moved his fingers faster.

"Aahhhh!", Mikasa suddenly cried out louder, turning Eren on more. "God I love your moans...", Eren mused.

"E-Eren...oh god...don't stop..!", Mikasa cried, she suddenly moved her own hand down there, masturbating. Eren turned bright red, god she was sexy.

"Relax, baby. Let me do the work", he soothed her. Something he had to say to her often during sex. He wanted her to relax and enjoy it.

"It..it feels so good Eren...I swear my hand moves on its own...", Mikasa said, breathlessly, very red.

Eren grinned a bit. He kissed her deeply then, silencing her moans for only a few seconds. He rubbed harder, as Mikasa broke the kiss to moan loudly.

"Oh god...Eren!", she cried, trembling. She was feeling her orgasm approaching fast. Eren kissed her neck, as he helped her lay back on the pillows, still rubbing hard.

Mikasa trembled, gritting her teeth. "E-Eren...I'm gonna...!", she cried, blushing. "We got all night, love. It's okay...let it happen", Eren soothed her, lovingly.

He knew when he talked like that it turned her on to no end. Mikasa loved having comfort and praise from Eren during sex.

She suddenly couldn't hold back, as she suddenly cried out loudly in please. She felt her toes curl, and her back arched.

"That's my girl...", Eren mused, turned on.

She cried out so loudly, it almost turned into a scream as she came. Eren blushed.

His fingers were soaked, as Mikasa slowly recovered. She breathed heavily and unevenly, sweating. "Easy...catch your breath, baby", he soothed her.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa breathed deeply, blushing. "I didn't hurt you at all, did I?", asked Eren, worried. He knew how fragile her body had become after what happened to her ribs and her arthritis.

"No...you're always so gentle, baby", she assured him, giving a weak smile.

"Are you okay to continue?", asked Eren, worried. Mikasa smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Eren carefully positioned himself over her, entering her gently. Mikasa gritted her teeth in pleasure, as she closed her eyes tightly.

As Eren started thrusting, Mikasa started moaning nonstop. She gripped his back, scratching it a bit, as Eren thrusted harder and faster.

"E-Eren...! Oh god...y-yes...!", Mikasa blushed as she talked, crying out loudly in pleasure. Eren turned red then, feeling Mikasa's hips match his rhythm. She was still so good at this.

"God...Mikasa...you're amazing...", he growled, thrusting faster. Mikasa cried out loudly in pleasure, closing her eyes tightly.

"Eren...!", she cried, gripping his back tighter. Eren closed his eyes tightly then, tensing, feeling himself growing close. He could tell Mikasa was close too.

"Oh god Eren...! Don't stop...!", she cried, tensing. She suddenly cried out, feeling her second orgasm coming.

Her back arched, as she came. She screamed in pleasure this time, as Eren groaned deeply, at the same time as he came inside her.

They both panted, sweating. Eren collapsed beside her, as they both caught their breath. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing.

"Mika...I came inside you...you can't get...?", asked Eren, worried then, out of breath. Mikasa exhaled breathlessly before answering.

"No...its okay. Rubi made sure I was on the best birth control...", she assured, still breathing extremely heavily.

Eren exhaled in relief, as he stroked her hair. As they caught their breath, the two cuddled close in each other's arms.

"Eren...", Mikasa said softly after a few minutes. Eren looked at her.

"Thank you...so much. Not just for this anniversary...", Mikasa said. Eren blinked weakly.

"For everything...for being there for me, and being my friend when we were kids. For...wrapping that scarf around me when my parents died...for being there for me, for...giving me another chance of life. No matter what, you were always there for me. When my ribs got fractured, when I had each of our children. You were always there for me, holding my hand...it's our anniversary...so thank you. I love you...so much", Mikasa said.

Eren felt touched, as his heart skipped a beat. "Mikasa...baby", he pulled her close, gently pressing his forehead to hers.

"You don't need to thank me. You're the best thing that could have ever happened in my life. You were always there for me too. When my mom died...any time I felt frustrated or angry...you're the reason my dad and I are speaking again...I love you so much, Mikasa Jaeger. Nothing will ever change that", Eren told her.

Mikasa blushed, her eyes lighting up.

"Eren...", she cried, happily. The two kissed against, tenderly. Eren pulled her close, as the two drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

By the following morning, Eren and Mikasa picked up Makoto and Kayo, along with Akane and drove back home.

"You all had fun?", asked Eren. "Levi is so boring!", admitted Makoto. "Hanji's real funny though", smiled Kayo.

"Auntie Rubi showed me how to draw cats REALLY good!", Akane said happily.

"Really? And what about Uncle Armin?", asked Mikasa. "He got me candy!", smiled Akane.

"Yeah, did you brush your teeth?", asked Eren. "Yes daddy", Akane replied. They soon got home, and went inside.

As soon as they entered, Mikasa blinked, seeing Carla and Kaname were asleep on the couch. They were dressed, and cuddled.

Mikasa smiled softly. She saw a reflection of herself and Eren. Eren got the kids out of the car while Mikasa gently tucked both of them in, and picked up the pizza box.

Kaname blinked, waking. Carla was still fast asleep. "Oh...Miss. Jaeger", he said, sitting up.

"Sorry for waking you, you better get home soon. Your parents will worry", said Mikasa softly. Kaname nodded, he very gently lay Carla down, and kissed her forehead.

Mikasa smiled. "Kaname. You really treat my daughter good...", she said. Kaname looked at her.

"I love Carla, with all my heart. She's everything to me. I'd...do anything for her", he admitted. His eyes didn't lie either.

"You remind me so much of Eren. As long as you and Carla keep loving each other, you're part of the family, Kaname", Mikasa told him, kindly.

"Thank you, Miss. Jaeger", said Kaname. "Mikasa. Just call me Mikasa", Mikasa said. Kaname nodded.

"Okay...I'll call Carla later", he smiled. He soon left. Makoto and Kayo went to play upstairs with Akane.

Eren wrapped his arms around Mikasa then, hugging her from behind. Mikasa blushed. "Thank you, beautiful, for a wonderful night", he said.

Mikasa blushed more, smiling. "We needed it", she said, as she turned to face Eren.

"You really do think Kaname treats Carla good..?", asked Eren, worried. "I'm positive. He's so much like you", Mikasa replied. Eren sighed, worried.

"I just don't want her to get hurt...", he said. "I know...I don't either. But...I think it's going to work. I really think Kaname is the one...", admitted Mikasa.

"Just like Kayo seems to be the one for Makoto", said Eren. "We'll be there for them", assured Mikasa.


	48. The Unthinkable

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! As I let some of my reviewers know, I spent this whole time EDITING/IMPROVING previous chapters to this fanfic. So far 27 chapters are edited/fixed/improved. These fixes included fixing typos, adding scenes, changing some stuff, and making characters more 'in character'. I also started volunteering at a No Kill Animal Shelter. I am a Dog Walker there and also help out with the cats. It's AWESOME. But anyway, I am back and this is the start of the Akane arc! THANK YOU all so much for your patience!**

"Makoto, I really shouldn't be letting you and Kayo cut school today", Mikasa said, worriedly. Makoto was begging his mom to let him take Kayo to the Zoo.

It was going to be rainy all weekend, so this Friday was his only chance.

"Please mom! Please! I never cut school my entire life!", Makoto begged, while Kayo held onto his arm gently.

It was late Spring, both he and Kayo were 11 years old. Carla was 15 while Akane was only 5.

Mikasa sighed softly. "This really can't wait until next weekend?", she asked.

"No!", Makoto replied, excited. "We don't want to cause any trouble though...", Kayo spoke up quietly.

Mikasa smiled softly. "Okay, fine", she finally gave in. "Yes! Thanks mom!", Makoto grinned. "We'll be back before dark, mommy", Kayo assured her.

"I know, both of you be good and stick together", said Mikasa. "We will!", Makoto waved as he and Kayo left.

"Momma, why aren't they going to school?", asked Akane, as she came downstairs. "Well, Kayo's been through so much. So your brother wants to take her out for a nice day", replied Mikasa.

"Did you give them money for the bus?", asked Eren, coming in. "Yes", replied Mikasa. "Mom, we're heading out!", said Carla, as she hurried outside, taking Akane's hand.

"Have a good day", Mikasa smiled. "Come straight home after school!", added Eren.

"We will, dad!", Carla waved as she and Akane hurried down the street.

Eren smiled, he then hugged his wife close from behind. Mikasa blushed. "How are you feeling?", he asked.

"Eren, I'm fine. Don't worry. My ribs never hurt", Mikasa assured him. "I hope so, baby. Four kids is a lot to handle, even for us", Eren said, worriedly.

Mikasa smiled softly, she faced him. "Four kids is four times the joy...", she said, as she gently pressed her forehead to his.

Eren smiled back, and stroked her jet black hair.

"I have to get to work", he sighed, not wanting to leave his wife. "Hasn't Levi promoted you up from Waiter yet?", Mikasa asked, curious.

"Nah, he's so adamant with it. The only promotion anyone got recently was Hanji, to assistant manager", Eren replied.

"So who washes dishes?", blinked Mikasa. "He hired some other people. Armin's a waiter too now", Eren replied.

"Okay...I have to take Titan to the vet anyway...", Mikasa admitted, worried. Eren's expression changed to worry then too.

Makoto's loyal service dog, Titan, was getting up in his age now. He was 11 years old. The dog could no longer be a service dog, and was retired.

He spent most days sleeping. Since Makoto had Kayo with him all the time, he was okay. But Makoto was also worried.

He didn't say much about it, especially not around Kayo, but it did bother him. Mikasa and Eren could tell.

"His arthritis is getting worse, plus they want to take more tests", Mikasa said, worried.

Eren sighed, worried. "Baby...he might not live much longer. How...how do we tell Makoto when that time comes?", he asked.

"I don't know...", Mikasa sighed, grimly. Why couldn't pets live forever? They've only had the Golden Retriever for six years.

He was already five years old when they adopted him.

Carly's cat, Mittens, was also 11 years old. But since cats lived longer than dogs, Mittens showed no signs of sickness or even weakness.

She slept a lot more now, but otherwise seemed very healthy.

"We'll figure it out, Mika", Eren assured her, as he gently cupped her face. Mikasa gave a small nod, as the two kissed tenderly.

"I'll be home by 5...", Eren said. Mikasa nodded, as her husband left. Mittens was scratching her Cat Tree in the living room.

Mikasa went into the kitchen, and saw Titan sleeping on the rug. "Come on buddy", she said. The old dog lifted his head tiredly, and yawned.

The Retriever's face was white now from his age, as he got up. Mikasa clipped his leash on, and got him in the car.

At the zoo, Makoto and Kayo had just arrived.

"There's so many animals here to see!", Makoto said, excited. "How about we see the lions first?", asked Kayo.

Makoto nodded. They first saw the lions, then the Zebra, then the Gorillas, then the Polar bears, and then the wolves.

Next they went to see the White tigers. "They're so beautiful", mused Kayo. "They really are", Makoto smiled.

Kayo then looked over at the next exhibit, seeing a Siberian Tiger. "This one is so big!", she said.

"Cool!", Makoto grinned.

Next they saw the elephants, and then the camel. "They have a lot of endangered species here", Kayo noticed, as they saw a black panther.

"They rescue a lot of them from poaching. They also try to breed them, since the population of those species are so low", Makoto explained.

"I heard some are so rare, they are considered legends. Like some people don't even believe they're real!", he added.

"Like white lions?", asked Kayo. "Yep!", Makoto nodded. They walked, arm in arm, and saw the Panda bears.

"Kayo, look!", Makoto said, excited. They saw 2 Panda bear cubs. "So cute", Kayo smiled softly.

The two soon sat at a bench, eating snow cones. They sat facing the Giraffe exhibit.

"Hey...Makoto", Kayo said then. "Yeah?", asked Makoto as he ate the snow cone. "You're...worried about Titan, aren't you?", asked Kayo.

Makoto froze, as he forced a smile. "Well, sure but I know he'll be fine! Mom and dad take good care of him!", he assured her.

Kayo looked worried. "Makoto, you don't have to be scared you'll worry me. You and your parents...saved my life. So if you ever need to talk, please don't hesitate", Kayo said.

Makoto looked at her, he looked down sadly then. "It's the least I can do in return", Kayo admitted, softly. She still wore the green scarf Makoto gave her.

"Well...yes. The truth is...I am worried. Titan's...old now", Makoto said, softly.

Kayo gently took his hand then. Makoto looked at her. "I'm here for you, okay?", she asked, sweetly.

Makoto gave a sad smile. He nodded, fighting back any tears. Makoto was still in a bit of the denial stage about his dog.

Which was expected, but deep down..he knew.

Kayo sat closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around him, in a comforting manner.

Makoto pulled her close, resting his own head on top of hers.

They sat there, in silence as they watched the Giraffe eat off the tree.

At the Tea Shop, Eren served table 5 while Levi barked orders at some new employees.

"Quit screwing around on your iphones, and get back to work!", he yelled. "Yes, sir!", the kids hurried to it.

Levi sighed. "Damn brats", he growled.

"You want me to scold them next time, sweetie?", asked Hanji, looking excited about doing that. "Yeah, yeah", replied Levi.

"How's the twins?", asked Eren, as he and Armin went on break. "Restless, I had to take a few days off each week to help Rubi. Felix doesn't sleep at all, and Cory demands food 24/7", replied Armin.

He looked beat. "Yikes...how's Alison?", asked Eren. "She's a dream right now. The twins though...Rubi's exhausted", Armin said, worriedly.

"Mikasa's going over to help again, after she takes Titan to the vet", Eren said. "Thanks, it means so much", Armin said, grateful.

After Mikasa got done at the vet, she drove to Rubi and Armin's house.

She dropped Titan off at home. The tests would take a few days to get back. Mikasa entered the house, it was very quiet.

She knew it meant Rubi must have just gotten the twins down for a nap. She shut the door extremely quietly.

As she entered, she was greeted by Armin and Rubi's cat. It was an all white male cat, only 1 year old, named Snowball.

They adopted him only a month ago from a shelter.

The kitty purred. Mikasa petted the affectionate kitty, and quietly went upstairs.

Alison was asleep in her bedroom, the door only halfway open. Mikasa gently entered, and tucked her goddaughter in.

Alison snuggled her teddy bear, fast asleep.

Mikasa then quietly entered Armin and Rubi's room. Rubi was passed out in bed. She didn't even take off her shoes, she looked worn out.

Mikasa gave a soft smile. She walked in quietly, and removed her friend's shoes.

The twins were sound asleep in the nursery.

Mikasa didn't dare go in, knowing how hard of a time Rubi has been having trying to get them to sleep.

She very gently sat at Rubi's bedside, as Snowball leaped on the bed, and curled up at the bottom.

Mikasa gently brushed Rubi's long red hair out of her face, as Rubi slept soundly.

After a few moments of quiet, Mikasa suddenly heard one of the twins whimpering. Just then, Rubi stirred.

She groaned. "Not again...", she cried, worn out. "Rubi, you sleep. I'll take care of them", Mikasa assured her.

Rubi didn't look surprised Mikasa was there, as Mikasa came over often to help.

"Are you sure...?", she asked, tiredly. "Yes, mommy. You need rest", Mikasa assured her.

Rubi gave a defeated nod. "Thank you, Mikasa...", she said, grateful. She fell right back asleep, as Mikasa went into the nursery.

As usual, it was Felix. Mikasa gently lifted the baby. "What's wrong, buddy?", she asked, patiently. Felix stopped crying, but was still a little fussy.

"It's okay, buddy. Mommy really needs sleep", Mikasa gently walked him, and after about an hour, he finally fell asleep.

Mikasa very carefully placed him in the crib. The baby remained asleep, as Mikasa sighed softly, relieved.

Mikasa exited the nursery, and soon had to go home. But whenever she helped like this, it was a blessing for Rubi.

For the most part, Rubi was able to get them to sleep. But on days when she really needed rest, Mikasa would come over and give Rubi a break so she could get a couple hours sleep.

At school, Akane was sitting in class. She was drawing a picture of herself, Mikasa, Eren, Carla, Makoto and Kayo.

Just then the bell rang. Akane put the drawing in her desk, and hurried outside with all the other kids. She ate the lunch her mom made her.

Soon the end of the day came.

Carla, Kaname and Akane were getting ready to return home.

"Sis, let's go!", Akane said, impatiently. "In a minute, Akane", Carla said. Akane sighed, and waited.

"So, tomorrow?", asked Kaname, blushing. "Yeah...", Carla blushed as well. The two kissed then, in a tight embrace.

Akane paced, and finally got impatient, and went ahead. Carla and Kaname didn't notice, as they made out.

"Sis is so slow! Mommy will be worried if we're late!", Akane complained. She walked down the street by herself.

It was quiet, even deserted.

Carla broke the kiss then. Both she and Kaname caught their breaths. "Okay, I got to go. Mom will kill me if I'm late", she said, breathlessly.

"All right...", Kaname started, he then blinked. "Where's Akane?", he asked. Carla blinked, looking.

"Oh no! She must have went home by herself!", she cried. "Let's hurry and catch up!", Kaname took his girlfriend's hand, as they ran down the street.

"Damn it! Mom is REALLY gonna kill me now for leaving Akane alone!", Carla panicked.

At home, Makoto and Kayo had just arrived. "We're home!", said Makoto.

"How was the zoo, you two?", asked Mikasa. "It was really cool", Makoto grinned. "Kayo, did you have fun, sweetie?", asked Mikasa, kindly.

"Yes", Kayo gave a small smile.

"Mom...where's Titan?", asked Makoto, looking worried then. "He's sleeping in the kitchen again", replied Mikasa.

"How did the vet go?", asked Kayo. "They ran more tests, but don't you two worry. Hurry and go get washed up", Mikasa assured.

She didn't want them worrying too much. She sighed softly, as she went into the kitchen to start dinner. Eren would be home soon, as well as the rest of the kids.

Titan slept soundly under the kitchen table, on his dog bed. He snored lightly.

Just as she was about to start dinner, she heard the front door open.

Mikasa went out, and saw Carla and Kaname.

"Mom! We're so sorry! Akane went home ahead of us!", Carla cried, panting. "We weren't paying attention, we're sorry!", added Kaname.

Mikasa blinked, taken aback.

And in that moment, her heart sunk. "Akane...went ahead of you?", she asked slowly. "Yeah...we...", Carla blinked then.

"S-She's not here?!", she cried, fearfully.

Mikasa froze, and even turned white. "Both of you stay here", she ordered, firmly. She hurried outside, and got in her car.

Mikasa drove around the block from their house to the school. Surely Akane just got lost on her way home.

Surely she might have just went to play at the park instead.

The park was the last place to look. Mikasa hurried out of her car, and her heart dropped. The park was deserted.

"No...this can't...", Mikasa shook, as she suddenly got a severe stress headache. No, a migraine. She winced, clutching her head as fear filled her eyes.

"Akane...where are you...?!", she cried, fearfully. Her heart sunk even more, as she tried the final thing.

"AKANE!", she called, hoping maybe she was hiding in the park, out of sight.

Nothing. Mikasa only got silence in reply.

"Akane...no...", Mikasa suddenly felt physically sick. Her child...just vanished. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a nightmare.

Mikasa hugged herself, trembling violently, in shock. She then quickly pulled her phone out and called Eren.

After two rings, he answered.

"Mikasa...?", he asked.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa started, she hesitated. Calling her husband to confirm that their daughter was missing was the last straw.

She couldn't keep from breaking down. Eren's heart sunk, he heard his wife was clearly sobbing. "Mikasa, what?! What happened?! Is it Titan?", Eren asked, fearfully.

"No...it's...it's Akane!", Mikasa cried, shaking.

Eren blinked, both confused and terrified. "What happened to her?!", he asked, urgently.

"She...she didn't come from from school. Eren, I can't find her anywhere! I looked..all over!", Mikasa explained, her voice cracked.

"W-What...?!", Eren's heart sunk as he froze. Did...did he even hear his wife right?

Their child...was missing? No. This couldn't happen. Not to them.

"Mikasa...meet me back at the house. We'll call the police", he said, shakily. Mikasa simply sobbed in reply.

"Mika, it's going to be okay! We'll find her!", Eren assured her.

"E-Eren...this is all my fault...", Mikasa started then.

"NO! Mikasa, don't ever say that! Baby, just meet me at home! We'll find her, I promise you that!", Eren said, urgently.

"O-Okay..", Mikasa hung up, and drove home.

When they met up, Eren called the police. "Mom, this is our fault...", cried Carla, as they waited for the police.

"It's not your fault, baby", Mikasa assured her, numbly. "But it is...! Akane was my responsibility!", cried Carla.

"It's my fault, I should have been watching too", Kaname rubbed Carla's back.

"No. You're only kids. This is my fault...I'm her mother. I...failed her", Mikasa trembled as she said this.

"Mikasa, enough. You did not fail her", Eren said, firmly. He was blaming himself though. Everyone was.

"Where...could she have gone?", asked Makoto, shakily. Kayo was quiet, looking just as pale as the rest.

Just then, their front door opened. "I checked all over town!", Armin said, urgently. He and Rubi had got Rubi's parents to babysit for them, while they helped look.

"We even checked several miles from here, and showed her picture around, but nothing", added Rubi, fearfully.

Mikasa looked away, shaking. Her heart continued to race nonstop, and her stress migraine only got worse by the minute.

This just couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening...it had to be some awful nightmare.

But Mikasa couldn't wake up from it...because it was real. Akane was missing.


	49. Grief

"Mikasa...", Eren noticed his wife's intense silence. He gently rubbed her back. "Eren, this can't be happening...", Mikasa said, shakily.

"We'll find her, sweetie", Eren assured her. "Where the hell are these bloody cops?!", Rubi growled then.

She looked out the window, and finally saw a cop car pull up.

Eren let them in. Mikasa got up as well. She crossed her arms, her heart was beating hard against her chest.

Eren wrapped his arm around her, stroking her shoulder.

Two officers entered. "We got a call about a missing child?", asked the one officer.

"Yes...", replied Eren, numbly. He never thought he'd have to answer 'yes' to such a question. He felt sick.

"What time did your child go missing?", asked the officer.

"About 30 minutes ago, we searched all over", replied Mikasa, anxiously.

"Is there no chance she could have just run away? Or went to a friend's house?", the officer asked. "None. Akane wouldn't run away, or go somewhere without telling us", Mikasa replied.

"Okay, we'll need a recent photo of her", the officer asked.

"I'll go get one", said Carla urgently, as she hurried upstairs.

"What was she wearing last time you saw her?", the officer asked, while the other one took notes.

"She was wearing her school uniform. It was the dark blue sailor kind", Eren replied.

"She was walking home with our older daughter...she went ahead by herself", explained Mikasa, shakily.

Carla hurried back down then, with a photo. "This was taken 2 weeks ago", she said, handing it to the officer.

"Okay, thank you. We'll be putting out an Amber Alert for her immediately, and search the entire area", the officer said.

Eren looked at them, even glared. "And...?!", he asked, urgently. Mikasa closed her eyes. "Eren...", she tried to calm her husband.

"Mr. Jaeger, we understand, but we promise you we're going to do everything we can to find her. We'll make this our first priority", the officer assured him.

Eren sighed, he paced a bit, frustrated. "Did Akane have a cell phone on her?", asked the officer then.

"No...she's only 5. I...always waited to buy my kids phones until they are 8", Mikasa explained, suddenly feeling guilt wash over her.

She didn't feel there was a need for Akane to have one since Carla always walked her home.

"Is there any chance you guys have any enemies? Or had?", asked the officer.

Eren paused then, and Mikasa's heart sunk as they both looked at each other. "She wouldn't...", Rubi started to say, knowing just what they were thinking.

"But that was back in High school! We haven't seen Annie in years!", Armin pointed out.

"Annie?", asked the officer.

"We went to high school with her, it's a long story..", Mikasa explained. "Is there any chance she'd pull something like this?", asked the officer.

"It's...possible. But we haven't seen or heard from her in so long...why now?", asked Eren, not understanding.

"Okay, can you give me her full name and her description?", asked the officer.

Carla had left the room at this point with Kaname, while Makoto, Kayo, Armin and Rubi all stayed.

She went outside, in the back. She was trembling bad. She even felt physically sick, her heart racing.

"Carla..", Kaname found her, worried.

"This is all my fault..", cried Carla, her voice cracked. "Baby, no...stop that. It isn't your fault!", Kaname said, anxiously.

"But it is! Akane was my responsibility! And now she's gone!", sobbed Carla.

"Baby, it's not your fault!", Kaname said urgently. Carla cringed, she could only imagine what happened to Akane.

She suddenly felt physically sick, and threw up. "Carla..!", Kaname held her long brown hair out of the way, rubbing her back.

Carla coughed, shaking. "It's all my fault...", she cried. "Baby...enough. Easy, it isn't your fault. We're gonna find her", Kaname soothed, he helped her sit down on the swinging porch seat.

Carla suddenly couldn't take it. "Akane...!", she broke down, sobbing hysterically. Kaname pulled her close, stroking her hair.

After the police finished questioning, the officers left. They also advised Eren and Mikasa to keep their phones by them, in case of a ransom.

"So what the hell now?!", Eren said, fearfully. Mikasa sat down, she was shaking bad.

"Eren, calm down. Mikasa needs you right now", Armin said, urgently.

"Mikasa, sweetie you don't look good", Rubi noticed. "I...", Mikasa didn't answer at first. She felt physically sick, she was very pale and also had a severe stress migraine.

In fact it was so bad, it felt like a hammer pounding against her forehead.

Eren noticed as well. "Mikasa...", he sat beside her, taking her hand. "Baby, easy. We're going to find her, I promise", Eren assured her.

"How...how could this happen, Eren?! Why Akane?!", cried Mikasa, she clutched her head, it was pounding so bad now.

The pain she was feeling was making her dizzy. It was the worst stress headache she ever experienced.

She actually felt like she might pass out from the pain.

"Mommy...are you okay?", Kayo asked then, fearfully. Before Mikasa could answer, she swayed, nearly passing out.

"Mom!", Makoto got up, urgently, as Eren held her. "Easy...Mikasa, you need to lay down", he said, softly.

"Eren, I can't! Akane needs me! We won't find her if we just sit around like this!", Mikasa cried.

"Sweetie, we know. But we can't even begin to look if we have no idea where she is. And if you don't get rid of that migraine soon, you'll be in the hospital", Rubi said, urgently.

"We'll search first thing in the morning...", Eren added, worriedly. Mikasa gave a weak nod, but her eyes said it all.

She didn't want to rest. She wanted to get out there, and search nonstop until she could finally hold her daughter in her arms again.

That night, no one slept.

Mikasa was laying in bed. The room was pitch dark, all except for the light from the moon outside. There were headache pill bottles on the nightstand, and Mikasa hugged Akane's teddy bear close to her.

Eren was sitting up in bed, in extremely deep thought.

Carla couldn't sleep either, she lay in bed, hugging another one of Akane's toys, while Kaname cuddled her close, soothing her. He wasn't sleeping either.

Armin and Rubi went back home, but also didn't sleep well.

Eren starred into the darkness of the room. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

Mikasa held onto Akane's teddy bear tightly, as tears silently ran down her face. Why? Why...Akane? Why her little girl?

This couldn't be real. It couldn't...but it was. Her daughter, her baby, was gone. And Mikasa had no idea even where she was.

Mikasa closed her eyes, shakily. For all she knew...Akane was dead. Mikasa choked back a sob, the possibility was all too real.

She felt like she failed to protect her child. "Mikasa...baby", Eren heard her sobbing, and gently rubbed her arm.

Mikasa turned over to face him, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I failed her, Eren...", she cried. "Baby, no. You didn't...I failed all of you", Eren said, shakily.

He blamed himself for this. He promised to always protect Mikasa and their children. And now...this vow was broken.

"But I did! Eren, I'm her mother, I was supposed to protect her!", Mikasa sat up more, suddenly unable to take it.

Eren couldn't stand watching her blame herself like this. "Mikasa..", he started, gently.

"Eren, I made a promise to myself. I promised I'd protect all of our children...and I failed. Akane..she...", Mikasa trembled.

"She...might not even...", she started to say, her eyes growing wide in horror.

"NO! Mikasa, don't say it!", Eren gripped her shoulders. "Mika, look at me!", he said, firmly. Mikasa looked at him, her whole body shaking.

"She's alive. I know she is. This is NOT your fault, Mikasa! It's mine...", Eren growled, bitterly.

Eren closed his eyes, as he pulled his wife close. Mikasa sobbed in his arms, still holding Akane's teddy bear.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa sobbed. She continued to blame herself, despite her husband trying to reassure her. She felt she failed her child.

Her child could be God only knows where. Mikasa couldn't even think of what all was happening to her. She felt sick each time she tried.

She felt so powerless, her child was so out of her reach.

Just then their bedroom door opened. Makoto and Kayo stood there. "Mom...dad?", asked Makoto, fearfully.

Mikasa wiped her eyes, sitting up a little. "Hey kids...", Eren said, softly. "We...we will find Akane, right?", asked Kayo, fearfully.

Mikasa hesitated, shaking. "O-Of course we will", she assured them. She still had to mother her other children, and wanted to assure them the best she could.

"But...what if she doesn't?", asked Makoto, shakily. Mikasa looked down. "We'll find her, buddy. Don't worry", Eren assured his son.

Morning soon came, as soon as it was daylight, the family left to search all over. They even went as far as several towns away.

Despite searching all day, they found nothing. When they returned home, Mikasa sat down, placing her hand on her head.

"Baby, is your headache back?", asked Eren, worried as Makoto and Kayo came inside as well.

"It hasn't left at all...", replied Mikasa, numbly.

Eren noticed it was already 6 PM. "I'll bring home some takeout for dinner, you want any specific?", he asked.

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm not hungry...", she replied. Eren looked at her worried. He was just as scared as she was, but he had to make sure their kids ate.

He knew his wife was on the edge of falling apart.

"I'll get them dinner, love", he assured her. Mikasa didn't answer, deep in thought.

Her daughter's been missing for 24 hours now. 24 hours...Akane has been gone.

"Kids, I'm going to pick up dinner", said Eren, as he got his coat on. "Okay", said Makoto, he watched Mikasa, worried as Carla sat near her.

Eren also looked at Mikasa. He felt worried leaving her alone for too long, so he decided to just bring home some Mcdonalds since it was quick.

He hurried out.

Makoto sat with Kayo in the living room, and he turned the TV on. The news was on.

"...In other news, a 5 year old girl has gone missing in their neighborhood"

Mikasa looked up at the TV, anxiously.

"Akane Jaeger went missing while on her way home from school yesterday afternoon, and hasn't been seen since. Police are searching all over but so far nothing has come up", the news reporter said.

Carla cringed, she looking down, tears in her eyes. Mikasa blinked, noticing.

"Makoto, change the channel, buddy", she said then. Makoto did so, changing it to Animal Planet. Since he and Kayo were much younger than Carla, they tried to distract themselves, but were still worried.

"Carla...", Mikasa said, worriedly. Carla sniffed, shaking.

"I'm so sorry, mom...this is all my fault", she cried. Mikasa's heart broke. "Carla, enough baby. It's not your fault this happened", she assured her.

"But it is! If I wouldn't have been screwing around with Kaname...if I would have watched her...!", cried Carla.

Mikasa pulled her daughter close then, in a tight hug. "Carla, stop it. This is NOT your fault!", cried Mikasa, tearfully.

Carla sobbed softly in her mother's arms.

After Eren returned, Mikasa couldn't eat. Makoto and Kayo ate, while Carla did, although she ate little.

"Mika, sweetie please eat a little. You didn't even have lunch, and barely any breakfast", Eren said, worriedly.

"I can't...", Mikasa said, grimly. She didn't even have an appetite. "Mikasa...baby, I know. But you need your strength", pressed Eren, worriedly.

Mikasa simply shook her head. She left the table, and went upstairs. "Carla, eat a little more, princess", Eren told her, as he got up to check on Mikasa.

Mikasa went into Akane's room, she suddenly felt such a heavy amount of grief and guilt. Like her whole body was weighed down.

She choked back a sob, as she sat on Akane's little bed. She trembled, as she hugged Akane's plush cat close, tears streaming down her face.

She lay down on Akane's bed, never had Mikasa felt so hopeless or powerless before in her life.

"Mikasa...", Eren saw her. He came in. He gently sat on the edge of the bed, and rubbed her shoulder.

Mikasa just continued to sob, hugging her daughter's toy close, tears flooding down her face.

Eren didn't have to say anything, he gently lay down beside her, and cuddled her close. He kissed her forehead, and repeatedly stroked her hair.

By the next morning, Eren went to let Levi know why he had to take off work. In all their panic of trying to find Akane, the only people they got to tell were Armin, Rubi, and Grisha.

"Akane...?!", Levi was shocked, after Eren finished explaining. "Yes...the police are doing all they can but...", Eren explained, grimly.

"How's Mikasa...?", asked Hanji, nervously.

"She won't even eat. The only thing she does do is make sure the other kids are okay. She's...become so depressed. She just lays in Akane's room on her bed and cries...", Eren cringed, clenching his fists.

"I hate to see her like this...", he growled.

"Eren, we'll do everything we can to help find her as well. You know that", said Levi. "Yeah I do...I just...blame myself. I promised...", Eren started, shaking.

"You can't blame yourself...sometimes horrible shit like this happens...and we have no way of predicting it or preventing it", Levi growled.

His bitter tone hinted he was also talking about Petra.

Back at home, Mikasa had found Akane's Birth Video. When she had her at the hospital, she asked Armin to film since she and Eren didn't have birth videos of Carla or Makoto.

They didn't even think of one for Carla, since they were so young, and Makoto was born too quickly.

Mikasa watched it in the living room. Makoto and Kayo were at school. Carla came in. "Mom..?", she asked softly.

"Oh..hey sweetie", said Mikasa, softly. "This is Akane's...", Carla started, worriedly. Mikasa nodded, numbly.

Carla sat beside her mom, watching it. "I remember how badly you wanted to stay", Mikasa recalled. Carla gave a soft smile, also remembering.

Mikasa froze, seeing Akane on the video as a newborn baby.

Tears appeared in her eyes. Mikasa blinked them out, shaking. Never...had she imagined something like this would happen.

She had suffered so much before, seeing her parents murdered when she was only 9 years old. But even still, she never expected to ever lose her child.

Mikasa then froze. She suddenly felt her heart drop, as she turned white. "Mom...?", asked Carla, worriedly.

Mikasa didn't answer at first, thinking. It..it couldn't be. Could it...?

Those men...who killed her parents all those years ago. No...they're in prison.

There's no way...

"It can't be...", Mikasa said. "What?", asked Carla, urgently. Mikasa looked at her. "It's...just a feeling but...", Mikasa paused.

"But...?", pressed Carla, anxiously. "Could it be...them?", Mikasa then. "Them...?", asked Carla. Mikasa quickly grabbed her phone then.

She dialed Eren's number.

Eren was on his way home. "I'm coming home now, Mikasa", Eren said, as he answered.

"I know. Eren! I just..", Mikasa started. "What? Did they find her?!", asked Eren, hopefully. "No...but I think I have an idea who did this...", admitted Mikasa.

"Aside from Annie? They haven't been able to find her...", Eren asked, anxiously.

"Eren...this is a long shot. But what if it was the same guys who...killed my parents?", asked Mikasa, urgently.

"But...aren't they in prison?", asked Eren. "Eren, I'm going to go find out. Can you watch the kids?", asked Mikasa.

"Yeah but...", started Eren, urgently, when Mikasa hung up.

"Mom, where you going?", asked Carla, anxiously as she got up. "I need to check the prison records, you stay here with your brother and Kayo until your dad gets home", replied Mikasa, as she got ready to leave.

"Mom, let me come too!", Carla pleaded, she still felt responsible for all this. "No, sweetie. Makoto and Kayo can't be left home alone. Don't worry", Mikasa assured her. She then left.

"Shit...!", Eren floored it. He knew his wife. If she got any sort of lead, its possible she'd end up in danger.

But at the same time he felt a small glimmer of hope. What if...it was them?

But then Eren felt sick. Those same men...who slaughtered Mikasa's parents. With no hesitation. They shot Mikasa's parents, twice each.

Mikasa was thinking the same stuff as Eren as she drove. She kept getting flashbacks of her parents murder, as her stress headache only got worse.

She just kept praying for her daughter to still...somehow, be alive.

If it really was those men, the chances of Akane still being alive...were very small.


	50. True Love

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY, EVERYONE! Truth be told, I had to go on a long hiatus for a few reasons. One, I needed a break from AOT for a little bit. Two, it was a rough summer. And three, and mostly, I was constantly being harassed by a Guest Reviewer. For months. But...the joke is on her! Thanks to her constant harassing, I reached out to an old, beloved friend, and we're talking again! She is the one who originally created Rubi, my sis Megan. So things are finally back on track. Thank you all so much for your patience, and again, I am deeply sorry for such a long hiatus.**

Mikasa drove down the highway, going way over the speed limit. The tires of her car splashed water onto the sidewalk, it was pouring down rain nonstop.

The sky was a smokey gray, no sign of clearing.

She gripped the stirring wheel, white. She had just found out those two men had escaped.

Her thoughts raced, she knew the only way they could have escaped a Maximum Security prison is if someone on the outside helped them.

Mikasa knew it...she knew it in her gut it was Annie. She didn't even think of waiting for Eren, all she knew was she had to find Akane and fast.

She didn't know where they had her daughter so she just had to go by guessing.

Just as she decided to try the bad side of town first, her phone suddenly vibrated. Mikasa blinked, and pulled off the road.

She had a knife on her as well, just in case. She opened her phone, to see a text from an Unknown number.

All it said was...

" **Abandoned Cabin Resort..."**

It took the frantic mother a few seconds to understand. Her heart dropped then. It was so obvious. Annie, and those men were luring her.

She knew where they were...up on the mountain, was an old Resort for tourists. Most of the cabins were taken down, as the place didn't make much money and shut down.

It was the perfect place for them to hide Akane.

Mikasa gripped the steering wheel, her heart pounding in her chest.

She then called Eren.

"Mikasa! Where are you?", Eren's urgent voice yelled, as soon as he picked up. He was driving with Rubi, the two looking for her, while Armin stayed home with the kids.

"Eren...I know where she is...", Mikasa said.

"Where? And where are you?!", Eren repeated, urgently. Rubi looked over urgently. "Where is she?!", she demanded, fearfully.

"That old Resort, on the mountains, the one that was closed down. They sent me a text...they want me to come", Mikasa explained, as she starred up at the mountain.

"So they gave their location?! Mika, this is great! We can send the police now! Just come home-"

"Eren, I can't wait for the police", Mikasa cut her husband off. "I can't...they won't get there in time. I need to get to her...before it's too late", she said.

"Mikasa, don't! This is what they want you to do! Wait for me!", Eren yelled, panicked. He couldn't risk anything happening to Mikasa. He couldn't lose her.

"Eren, give me the phone!", Rubi grabbed it. "Mikasa! Don't do anything stupid! Just wait for us!", Rubi yelled, urgently.

"I can't wait, Rubi! What if this was one of your kids? Every second counts!", Mikasa said back, shaking.

"Just tell me where us are!", Rubi yelled.

"Just meet me there, I gotta go...", Mikasa then hung up.

"MIKASA! Fuck!", Rubi cursed, as Eren sped up. Rubi called the police, as they drove toward the resort.

Mikasa drove up the mountain, as rain continued to pour. She glared, her hands were shaking. All she knew was she had to get to her daughter.

Protect her, hold her...know that she was okay. A part of her was telling her to stop, turn back...so nothing happened to her.

After all...if something happened to her, what would happen to Eren and her children? Mikasa shook her head.

Nothing _would_ happen. She was strong...she always had been. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting her daughter.

She couldn't even think of the danger...as a mother, all she knew was protecting her child. She sped up more, seeing the abandoned resort in view.

"Akane...hang on", Mikasa pulled up, seeing only one cabin that was still standing. There was a black car parked behind it.

They were here. Mikasa could feel it in her gut.

She stepped out of the car, holding the knife. She gripped the handle of it tightly, as the fall leaves crackled under her shoes, as she walked slowly up to the cabin.

Her heart pounded in her chest, as she stepped onto the porch. It was eerily quiet. She then gripped the doorknob.

She slowly turned it, holding her breath. She held the knife up, ready. The fact it was the same men who killed her parents...made her hesitate.

After they savagely murdered her parents, with no hesitation...was Akane...?

Mikasa stopped herself from thinking it. She turned the knob all the way, and pushed the door opened. It creaked loudly.

The cabin was pitch dark, the only light from the now open door.

As the door opened further, more light illuminated in. On the other end of the room, against the wall, a small figure was.

Mikasa's heart sunk, and her eyes grew wide in fear. Akane was leaning against the wall, sat down, her hands tied behind her back.

"Akane...!", Mikasa's breath caught in her throat, as she went to run over.

Akane looked up, her whole body visibly shaking violently. Her eyes lit up seeing her mother, but then widened in fear, seeing a dark figure approaching Mikasa, using the darkness as a cover.

"MOM!", Akane yelled, trying to warn her. Before Mikasa could even react, the figure slammed her across the room.

Mikasa yelled out in pain, hitting the wall. Annie came out of the shadows.

"Didn't expect it to go this easy", Annie grinned, as she walked over.

Mikasa glared, blood trickling down her forehead. She suddenly slashed the knife at Annie's ankle, cutting it.

"SHIT! You bitch...!", Annie growled, falling back. Mikasa took her chance, and crawled over to Akane.

"Akane...!", Mikasa cried, fearfully, as she held her daughter close. "Mommy...", whimpered Akane, as she buried her face in her mother's shirt.

Annie glared, as she got up.

"So...we finally have you both", Annie glared, as she cornered Mikasa and Akane. "Where's...the other two?", Mikasa demanded.

"Oh, that was nothing but bullshit. I changed some files and records with some hacking, and well, they're actually still in prison. I knew if you thought they were involved, you'd come for sure", Annie explained.

Mikasa glared, as she held her daughter close. "Do whatever you want with me...just let me daughter go!", she pleaded.

"Not likely", Annie sneered.

"Annie! She has nothing to do with this! She's not involved! Just let her go!", Mikasa cried, desperately.

Annie glared, her eyes darkening. "How does it feel, Mikasa? Crying out for someone you love?", she asked then.

Mikasa blinked, starring at her. "All I ever wanted, was one thing. When I was a little girl...I met Eren on my first day. I wanted him all to myself...", Annie growled, bitterly.

"I could never talk to him, but I watched him constantly. I wanted to confess to him...but then...YOU came along", Annie growled.

"You came along...moved here from Japan. And then...you lived with him! You...lived with the man I loved...!", Annie sneered.

"That's what this is about?!", Mikasa cried, dumbfounded.

"You were always clinging to him...all the time. It sickened me. Whenever you cried, Eren came running. Then...when Eren didn't even step in to help me when you beat me...and after my father...", Annie growled, shaking furiously.

"It wasn't fair...that you just came out of no where, and STOLE him from me!", Annie suddenly aimed a gun at Mikasa and Akane.

Mikasa instantly shielded her daughter, her heart racing.

She didn't say anything at first...she had to be smart. She had no weapon to match up to a gun, and couldn't risk her daughter getting hurt.

"Annie...what you say, is not true. Eren did step in when we got into that fight...", she started carefully, hoping psychology could work.

"Don't you fucking tell me...you got to live under the same roof as him, sleep with him, see him every morning...", Annie sneered.

Her hand shook, as she kept the gun aimed.

"Annie, it's not worth it. I can't control who Eren loves...no one can control who anyone loves...", Mikasa said, shakily.

Annie glared. "SHUT UP! What would you know?!", she put her finger on the trigger then.

Mikasa shielded Akane, her heart sinking.

"Drop the gun", a voice suddenly said. Annie froze, looking behind her. Eren stood in the doorway, Rubi behind him.

"Well look who it is, your knight in shining armor. After all this time, he still comes to your aid", Annie sneered.

"I said drop the gun", Eren growled, dangerously.

"Or what?", Annie taunted. "You want to find out, you jealous cow?", Rubi sneered, dangerously, her scottish accent deep.

Eren glared, and stook a step forward.

"DON'T MOVE!", Annie suddenly raised the gun, pointing it at Mikasa and Akane. Eren froze, his heart sinking.

"One move, and I shoot. I won't fucking hesitate", Annie threatened.

"Let them go, Annie. The cops are already on their way...", Rubi growled, shaking. Both her and Eren had to be extremely careful. One wrong word or move...that's all it would take to set her off.

"I'll be gone long before they get here. I came here to do one thing, and one thing only...", Annie said, bitterly.

"It's NOT worth it, Annie!", Eren growled, he couldn't take it. Seeing the weapon pointed at his wife and daughter...he was holding his breath the whole time.

So was Rubi.

Mikasa held Akane tight, her whole body shaking. In fear. Not for herself, for her child. And for Eren and Rubi. Annie was clearly unstable, she could do anything.

"Please Annie...drop it...", Eren pleaded, as Rubi watched, anxiously.

Annie glared, she then suddenly raised the gun again, and her finger started to pull the trigger.

"NO!", Eren bolted over, and suddenly, Annie pulled the trigger all the way. Mikasa shielded her daughter completely, closing her eyes tight, waiting for the pain. The loud gunshot was heard.

Mikasa's eyes opened, not feeling anything. She looked, and her heart sunk then. Eren had got between them.

He stood there, a wound in his shoulder, blood spilling out.

"Eren...", Mikasa was numb with shock and horror, as she watched him collapse to the floor.

"Daddy...! No..!", cried Akane, fearfully, her eyes wide in horror, her ears ringing from the sound.

Annie froze, realizing who she shot. Rubi glared dangerously, and slammed Annie against the wall. " _DROP IT",_ she snarled, dangerously.

Annie glared, and tried to fight, but Rubi snapped her arm back. Annie screamed in pain, falling to her knees, as Rubi kept her restrained.

"E-Eren...", Mikasa gripped his hand, her eyes wide in disbelief, her heart sunk. "M-Mikasa...", Eren coughed shakily, clutching his shoulder.

"E-Eren...! Easy! You're going to be okay...", Mikasa cried, shaking. She gripped his hand tighter, as Eren coughed up blood.

"I'm just glad...you're okay...and Akane is..", Eren said weakly, his voice barely a whisper.

"E-Eren...just hang in there! Okay?", Mikasa said, urgently. Eren coughed up more blood, his vision going blurry, and his hearing muffled.

He suddenly drifted to unconciousness, closing his eyes.

"EREN! Don't leave me...please...!", Mikasa felt tears flood her eyes, as they streamed down her face. Akane had tears in her eyes as well, her body shaking.

The sound of sirens approached, as Mikasa sobbed over Eren's limp form.

The hospital waiting room was quiet, barely anyone there. Mikasa sat by the window, her face in her hands. Tears still streamed down her face.

"It's all my fault...", she cried, choking back a sob.

Eren was rushed into the ER, and was in critical condition from all the blood he lost. It's been hours since Mikasa got an update.

Akane was also being treated for a high fever.

"Mom, don't say that..", Carla cried, worriedly. Carla, Kaname, Makoto, Kayo and Armin were with her. Armin got Rubi's parents to babysit for them.

Levi was there too with Hanji.

"It wasn't your fault", Levi added, softly.

"If I would have just waited for him...", Mikasa sobbed, her whole body shaking. She couldn't be strong for this.

If Eren died...she'd be lost.

How much more could she lose? Her parents...and now...maybe...Eren. Were her children next? Was she cursed she lose everyone she loved?

"Mikasa...", Armin said, worriedly.

"Uncle Armin...", Makoto said then. Armin looked at him. "Dad's...going to be okay, right?", Makoto asked, fearfully.

Armin's heart sunk. "Of course, pal", he said, unsurely.

Mikasa heard her son's question. "Levi..Hanji, please take the kids. I..don't want them to see me like this", she said, tearfully.

"Of course", Levi said.

"We'll be in the Cafeteria", Hanji assured her. They left, leaving just Mikasa and Armin.

Armin sat by Mikasa, and wrapped a comforting arm around her. Mikasa sobbed in his arms, her whole body shaking.

Her head hurt like it never had before, and she actually felt sick.

"Easy..easy", Armin soothed her, stroking her hair.

Finally, the ER doors opened. Mikasa looked up, seeing Rubi come out.

"Mikasa...", she walked over. "Is...he...?", Mikasa started to ask, holding her breath.

"It was close, but Eren's going to be okay. Akane will be fine as well", Rubi replied. Mikasa felt such an immense wave of relief over her...she actually felt dizzy.

"Really...?", she asked, weakly. "Yes...Eren will have to stay for a week, but Akane can come home tonight", replied Rubi.

"I need to see them...", Mikasa said, urgently. "You can quick see Eren, but only for a minute. Then Armin can drive you and the kids home, Akane as well", Rubi said.

"No, I have to stay here..", Mikasa started, fearfully.

Rubi frowned. "Mikasa, I'm speaking to you as a doctor. You're going to collapse if you don't rest. You can come back tomorrow and stay longer, but...", Rubi looked worried.

"I don't want another patient who's a close friend...please, rest tonight, at home with Akane", Rubi pleaded.

Mikasa hesitated, she gave a weak nod then.

Rubi led her to Eren's room.

Eren was unconscious, hooked up to a lot of different medical machines. Mikasa's heart sunk, seeing him like this.

She went over to his bedside, and took his limp hand. "Eren...", she whispered, needing to hear his voice.

At first he didn't stir. Mikasa looked down, as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "M-Mikasa...?", Eren's voice was groggy, but he heard her.

Mikasa's eyes lit up in relief. "Oh Eren...", she cried, breathlessly, as she very gently hugged him.

"Are you hurt...? What about Akane...?", Eren asked weakly. "We're fine...we're both fine. You just focus on getting better...", Mikasa assured him, tearfully.

Eren weakly lifted his hand up to cup her cheek. "Mikasa...baby, don't cry...I'm okay", Eren assured her, tiredly.

Mikasa choked back a sob, as she held his hand. "I thought I lost you...", she said, tearfully.

"I'm here, love. I'm not leaving you...", Eren assured her. Mikasa sniffed, as she leaned closer to him. "I love you...", she cried.

"I love you...I'll be okay, Mika. You go home...and rest with...the kids", Eren said, tiredly. "I'll be back tomorrow..", Mikasa assured him, shakily.

The two shared a loving kiss. A single tear went down Mikasa's cheek as they kissed. They were safe. Eren was safe...and so were their children.

The Red String of Fate kept them together forever.


End file.
